Only At Night
by trampvamp
Summary: A lonely introverted Bella works and attends school, but at night, well, she's a different person all together until Jasper rides into her world. He's no white knight in shining armour but he may be just what she needs. AUH. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome. Thanks for taking the time to check out my very first attempt at writing smut. I am really looking for some feedback so please leave a review at the end, tell me if I am on the right track, what you liked, what you didn't like, what I can do better. I am going to leave myself open to the fabulously talented writers I have found out there that have inspired me to try my hand at this. Some of you are in my favorites, some I still need to add as I continue reading your stories; I welcome and would appreciate any words of wisdom, suggestions whatever the case may be. Feel free to PM me if you have specifics that you think will help me along. Let it rip, even if you need to tell me the story sucks and to quit!!! **

**Disclaimer: This story is absolutely rated M and is for the mature audience. If you are under 18 stop now and find another story. For the entirety of this story Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its story line and recognizable characters. I like my characters with a little more edge to them, hence, **

_**Only At Night**_

Chapter 1

_The Tease_

I climbed in and slammed the door to my car. Before I even had the key in the ignition my cell started singing the tune indicating that it was the walking dick head I called boss. He wouldn't be so bad if he spent less time trying to get into my pants and more time actually trying to do his job. "Yeah Jay?" Maybe I should just fuck him and get it over with.

"The court filings are on the top of the file folder labeled pleadings." Shit, can't he even come up with a plausible excuse for calling me at 9:00 on a Friday night!!

I could just imagine mounting his tweezer weiner, I wonder which way to face to make me less likely to hurl; would it be better to face his sweaty balls and stinky athlete's feet or the beer keg gut and whiskey onion breath. The thought made me shudder.

"Did you need anything else Jay? I'm out at the moment. Ok have a good weekend."

Ugh, I have got to get a better job, but where else am I going to have the flexibility to finish school and get paid this ridiculous amount of money. I would just have to endure it. There was no other way I would be able to afford what I needed and have the flexibility I needed.

I headed for the bar looking to release some of this pent up aggravation. Damn, the parking lot was already packed. I circled around and parked on the street in front of the bar. Good, Emmett was bouncing, I wouldn't have to wait in line or deal with any bullshit. I walked straight to him and he smiled. I planted a kiss on his cheek and snuck in behind him earning me killer looks from the amateurs in line. By the time I reached the bar Mike had two shots ready and waiting. I handed him my purse and as soon as he tucked it safely away under the bar we partook in our Friday night ritual; "1, 2, 3 fuck it." and we each threw back our shot.

Ahh, better. "So, what's it look like tonight Mike?"

"The usual." He wiped the bar down as he spoke.

"I'm dancing." I announced slipping off the bar stool.

I walked off to the dance floor scanning the crowd seeing too many familiar faces. There was nobody in view that I felt like giving a repeat performance, so for now I would be content to dance alone and play the tease. What the hell, I was good at it. I slowly swayed my hips and closed my eyes letting the music flow through me; move me, hips following to the rhythm coursing through the floor. It was no more than a minute before the annoying sound penetrated my solitude, what the hell.

"Hi Bella."

That's fuckin' original, not even worthy of opening my eyes. I turned my back to the annoyance and kept dancing.

"Um, did you want to dance Bella?"

What the hell did it look like I was doing? "Get lost."

"Sorry."

Shit, now I need another drink. I opened my eyes and oriented my self to the bar and danced my way across the dance floor. Half way there I spotted him.

He was sitting at the back alone and he was watching me. Oh good, I loved an audience.

I caught Mike's eye and nodded. When I finally made it up to the bar he held another shot out to me and counted us off, '1, 2, 3'. I handed him back the glass and took my drink from him, sipping at it through the tiny straw before handing it back to him for safe keeping.

My audience was still watching so I shook my ass all the way back to the floor just for him. He wasn't disappointed; he was smirking when I reached the floor turning to face him. Raising my arms over my head and swaying my hips in slow little circles watching him watch me. He didn't move, just watched from his perch at the back of the bar. Oh this was going to be fun. He was new, I'd never seen him before, I would have remembered. There were so many that I would have just liked to forget and so few worth remembering and fewer still that I ever bedded twice and never in my own bed. It just wasn't worth it; they always saw it as an invitation to overstay their welcome.

I slid one arm down my side grazing my breast and stroking my thigh for him. He liked it, so I continued, bending my knees and gyrating toward the floor, sure that we would be able to get a glimpse of the black lacy thong under my too tight and too short skirt. He smirked, but still he didn't move, just sat and watched.

I felt someone come up behind me and a firm hand grab my waist. "Don't you look fuckable tonight, Bella. Who's the new president of your fan club over there?" Hmm, James. He ground his hips into my back and whispered into my ear. James was fun and came in handy once in awhile, but it had been quite awhile. He avoided commitment almost as much as I did; we got along because of that fact, no strings.

"Feel like putting on a show James?" I whispered up into his ear never taking my eyes off of my stanger.

"Whatever." He simply didn't care if I used him to turn on my prey. Hell, I'd done it for him a hundred times. He was very good at putting on a show, his hands slid down my sides and crossed over my stomach lingering in front of my mound before making their way back firmly grasping my ass and ending in a quick slap as he whispered into my ear that it was working and he'd see me later. He slowly backed away and turned to dance with someone else as I walked directly towards my target locking in his gaze before turning for the bar and Mike. Mike was wearing a shit eating grin, it seemed he was not impervious to my antics and he purred as he handed me my next shot, my turn to count us off, '1, 2 and 3'.

"Found something you like Bella?"

"Just having fun."

"Uh huh. Well you better be careful."

"Oh, I'm always careful Mike. What's he doing now anyway?"

"Watching your ass." He pretended to wash a glass.

"Tell me what he thinks of this." I bent over from the waist and adjusted the strap on my sandal, slowly and deliberately rising back up bit by bit winking at Mike as I became level with the bar.

"Well, I think that did it, he's flagging the waitress." Mike said as he turned to replace the glass he had now washed twelve times.

"Give me my purse, I'll see ya tomorrow."

I turned and leaned against the bar and watched him make his approach.

Ohhh, he was tall. I couldn't wait to climb up that and wrap my legs around. A disheveled mop of golden curls hung slightly into his eyes. I could see the washboard abs rippling the front of his black button down shirt. It was untucked and all but hid the package underneath pushing at the denim fabric of his jeans demanding to make it self known. Mmm, nice strong thighs, not overly muscular, but certainly good enough for endurance. Boots! Seems I wrangled myself a cowboy, oh hell yeah. I'd be happy to Save a Horse and Ride a Cowboy. Giddyup. He walked straight to me never breaking eye contact. He reached me and slid one booted foot between my high heeled sandals and leaned directly over my left side to talk to Mike; his hip against mine. Mmm, he smelled delicious, like an orange blossom mixed with spice.

"I believe this should cover yours and the little lady's drinks this evening." Oh hell yeah, he has a southern drawl, this ain't no pretend cowboy. He placed a bill on the bar and I heard Mike gasp lowly from behind me. "And then some, sir." Mike said reaching his hand across the bar for the bill. "Good, the rest is yours. Have a nice night now."

"Thank you." Mike handed my purse to the stranger and turned to the cash register.

My cowboy leaned back away from me and held out my purse to me. I took it continuing to stare into his ice blue eyes as he reached out for my hand. He encircled my little hand into his big strong one and pulled me gently, walking behind him, to the door. Emmett raised his eyebrows to me; it was always his way of asking me if I was ok. I gave him a wink and a slight nod. Emmett puffed out his chest and in his best, deep tough guy bouncer voice said "Have a good evening, I'll see you tomorrow." That was his way of letting my prey know that I would be missed and he knew exactly who I left with. I didn't really have friends but these guys were probably the closest thing to it I'd had in years. They watched out for me and protected me as best they could given my proclivities. After all, once I walked out that door there really was no telling what kind of mess I'd get myself into. That was why Emmett always insisted his number was the first one in my speed dial, all I had to do was hit "1".

Usually I could handle myself and believed I was a pretty good judge of people. I stayed away from the ones that set off my freak radar; granted the setting wasn't all that high. For what I needed, you had to be a bit of a freak to start with.

A cab door opened and I climbed in sliding half way over across the seat. The orange blossom and spice crawled in next to me shutting the door behind him and leaned forward to the driver whispering a destination. It was too low for me to hear and I really didn't care. The mystery was turning me on and I could feel myself getting wet from the anticipation of riding him with nothing but those boots on. His hand settled on my knee and his fingertips caressed up my inner thigh stopping just at the hem of my micro-mini. His fingertips were mere centimeters from my heated sex. I looked directly into the mirror and watched the cab drivers nervous face. He was thrilled at the thought that he was going to get a show. I spread my knees slightly waiting to see what my cowboy would do and kept my eyes on that rearview mirror and cabbie. I had to choke back a laugh when the cabbie's eyes widened in shock and excited anticipation. Cowboy started rubbing small soothing circles along the sensitive skin just out of reach of my sex. I reached my arm under his and lightly traced my fingertips up his leg toward the bulging in the center. I was worried the cabbie was going to crash since he wasn't even pretending to watch the road anymore, as my fingers traced up the zipper and over the rock hard package waiting for me to unwrap it.

The cabbie moaned and sighed in exasperation as he pulled into the drive and up to the doors of the nicest hotel in town. I closed my legs and retrieved my arm as cowboy leaned over palming the cabbie a bill that must have been very large judging by the expression on his face as he said, "Dude, I would have paid you for that ride." My cowboy climbed out and held his hand out to me easing me out of the cab.

Just like before he simply pulled me gently along behind him as he walked to the doors dropping my hand to open it and waving me ahead of him placing his hand on the small of my back guiding me through the door and lobby to the elevators. He didn't move his hand as we waited silently for the doors to open. An elderly lady dressed to the nines holding a tiny dog was standing at the doors as they opened. Cowboy moved behind me giving her room to pass nodding and saying "evenin' ma'm" as she exited smiling at him as she eyed me up and down.

He guided me into the elevator and rather than pushing a button for the floor he inserted a plastic key card into the slot just above the numbers. The door closed and we ascended. He stood silently watching me and all I could think about was riding his cock. Oh, I was so turned on. The doors opened into a marble foyer and he guided me out the door tossing the key card onto a table as he turned and took my purse laying it next to the key card. I walked further into the room and looked around. This wasn't a room; it was bigger than my damn house. There was an enormous living area off to the right and a double doorway at the far wall. To the left there was a dining room complete with a cabinet displaying crystal and china bearing the hotel's insignia. Just to the left of the foyer opening into the dining and living areas was a fully stocked bar and beyond that a doorway leading to what looked like a kitchen. In the dining room and directly across from the double doors in the living area was an identical set of doors. I noticed two smaller doors in the foyer and suddenly wondered which was a bathroom.

"Restroom's over there." he pointed and wandered towards the bar. What the fuck, how did he do that?

I used the restroom and freshened up a bit and came back out to find him at the bar with two shots waiting in front of him. Same whiskey Mike and I were drinking at the bar. So, he was observant. I walked towards the bar and he held my shot out to me. I accepted it and smiled as he reached down for his and gave me a slight smirk and a nod. We threw back the shots and placed the glasses on the bar. He turned to lean his back against the bar and said "dance for me darlin'." I hadn't noticed the music until just then, same type of dance music that played at the bar.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

I stayed where I was and started moving my hips and rolled my head back closing my eyes. I raised my arms high over my head and then slowly, seductively traced my fingers first down my face and neck moving so slowly as I reached my chest and flittered my fingers lightly across my tits stopping to rub circles across the nipples. As they hardened under my touch I moved my hands down towards my stomach and down to my thighs, gyrating my hips in circles, turning for him as my hands made their way across my hips and to my ass, arching my back and throwing my head back and hips out. I continued the routine for several minutes before I felt him in front of me. His left arm circled around my waist, his right hand and fingers tracing lightly down my face and neck mimicking my earlier moves, gently pushing my head back and following to my tits rubbing gentle circles across my nipples pebbling them under his fingers. He pulled me closer to him and ground his hips into mine with that sexy, hot, boot between my feet again. Oh those boots were going to be the death of me. I could feel his tight hard erection against my lower stomach and pushed myself closer into it, aching for it. He moved my head sideways to gain better access to my neck and I felt his sweet breath as he blew lightly across my skin, his tongue darting out and tracing a line from behind my ear to the hollow at the base of my neck. He gently blew light breaths back up the wet line on my neck. He kissed and nibbled at my ear and whispered "I'm Jasper." I moaned my name in response, "Bella."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'm." Jasper whispered seductively.

Oh fuck me.

***************************************************************

**SO what did you think??? Should we get to the good part? Review and tell me your pleasure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story is absolutely rated M and is for the mature audience. If you are under 18 stop now and find another story. For the entirety of this story Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its story line and recognizable characters. I like my characters with a little more edge to them. **

**Take a minute and go grab the vodka, tequila or for one of my new readers the Southern Comfort and Cuervo Black Gold; I'll be supplying the lemons and lots of them this chapter. Please read and review and let me know your thoughts.**

_**Only At Night**_

Chapter 2

Jasper returned to the bar and poured two more shots, handed me one and grabbed the bottle and my hand and led us through the double doors into a bedroom. He placed the bottle down on the nightstand and turned to face me. "How does it go darlin', 1, 2, 3 fuck me?"

"Close enough cowboy." We threw back the shots and he took my hand pulling me closer to him, taking my glass.

"Will you strip for me darlin'?"

My turn to pull him closer to me, I walked backwards pulling him along until we were standing at the foot of the king size bed. I raised our entwined hands over our heads and twirled away from him. Lowering our arms in front of me I did my best to grind my ass down the front of his body as his arm pulled me tighter to his chest. After a couple passes up and down his hard core I twirled back to face him letting go of his hand. Reaching out I pushed him squarely in the chest down into a sitting position on the bed and kicked his feet apart so that they were in line with his hips. He never took his eyes off my body, his hunger permeated the air. I danced away from him turning my back on him looking over my shoulder, watching him watch me. God it was so hot the way he watched me, he looked at me like I was something to eat, hmm, later. I shed my top and dropped it to the floor. Turning back to face him I strutted to him and lifted my leg, placing my foot on the edge of the bed between his legs just grazing his manhood with my toes. I shimmied the too tight skirt down my hips and dropped my leg; spinning to turn my back to him once more as I wiggled my ass out of the skirt bending at the knees to work it to the floor. Stepping out of the skirt I sat back into his lap and gyrated my hips up against his cock still secured inside those tight jeans. I let my head fall back against his chest and he nibbled on my neck as I dry humped his lap. His hand rubbed my back and up to my shoulder sliding the strap of my black lace bra off my shoulder and replacing it with tiny bites. Oh hell, he was marking me, I didn't care. I unhooked the front clasp of the bra and lowered the other strap letting it fall into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my tits, massaging them, pinching the nipples now standing at attention for him. He licked and kissed the back of my neck while he worked my tits and I ground myself further into his lap. His left hand stayed on my left breast while I felt his right hand trail down my stomach. Reaching the band of my thong he slid his middle finger under it tracing the band to my ass and back to the front again. His middle finger dipped further under the band and crawled toward my wet throbbing lips. With his remaining fingers following its lead down my thong the middle finger found my clit and rubbed gently. I worked furiously to get closer to his cock when his left hand came traveling down my stomach pushing at the band of my thong. His right hand reemerged long enough to push me off his lap and pull the remaining barrier down my legs; I turned to face him as I stepped out of the panties and straddled him. His magic fingers went back to work as I unbuttoned his shirt pushing it off his shoulders and down his free arm. He retreated from my throbbing clit long enough for me to get the shirt off of him and his jeans unbuttoned. Holy shit he was commando. His cock sprung like a caged lion released from captivity. Oh my, I was going to be sore in the morning. He wrapped my arms around his neck and started to stand. I wrapped my legs around his waist locking my feet at the ankles making it easier for him to stand. He slid the jeans down to his ankles, catching at the boots and sat back down lining his cock up with my pussy. He pulled a condom out of god knows where and rolled it on as he looked into my eyes and asked, "will you ride me darlin'?" I nodded and lowered myself onto him, as he guided me down gently. He cradled my ass under his arms and lifted and lowered me onto him over and over and over again. My hands were on his shoulders trying to support myself as his hips thrust up as he lowered me onto him. I let him set the rhythm and began circling my hips around his cock begging for more. He growled into my ear and I shuddered feeling him hitting new depths that had been untouched in too long. My head rolled back and I arched my back pushing my core further into him seeking to have him deeper into my dripping wet pussy. Just when I thought I couldn't hold out much longer his finger mopped my juices and circled the sticky wetness onto my ass and he slowly slipped his finger in watching my face, looking for signs to stop. Oh god, I started trembling around his finger and his cock and moaned, "Oh Jasper, your making me cum, please cum with me, I need to feel your release, cum with me baby." He moaned and thrust harder and faster and deeper and I was screaming as I writhed in my orgasm that wouldn't end when he clenched his ass and shot into me deeper than I could have imagined possible and slowly withdrew his finger from my ass thrusting again until he collapsed back onto the bed and I fell on top of him still squeezing the last of his juices with my pussy. Fuck.

Jasper pushed me off of him and swung his legs to the side of the bed removing the condom, his boots and pants. He threw the condom into a trash bin and pulled a handful more out of the nightstand drawer dropping them next to the bottle of whiskey. He poured two more shots and handed me one. "1, 2, 3, may I fuck you now, darlin'?" Oh hell.

We threw back the shots and again he took my glass placing it on the table alongside the pile of condoms and crawled down the bed. "Lie back." I did as I was told and closed my eyes. He climbed between my legs and kissed his way up my inner thighs spreading me for him. I could feel his hot breath and wet tongue making their way up towards my throbbing center. I wanted to watch him work his magic so I propped my self up on my elbows, causing him to look up at me. He smirked, "you like watching too, huh?"

"Only if it's you cowboy." It was true, I never watched any other man fuck me or eat me. I never felt that comfortable watching. I didn't mind putting on a show, but most of the time I just wanted to block out the face attached to the dick that got me through another night. It wasn't that they weren't attractive, alright well most weren't, but I just didn't give a shit about them or whether they enjoyed themselves. It wasn't about a connection to them. It didn't honestly matter who was doing the deed as long as I got what I needed. I came close a few times, but was never really truly satisfied. It could never make me forget HIM. Suddenly I was distracted from my thoughts by the most amazing pleasure I had ever felt between my legs. Oh, my cowboy was a god. The things he did with his tongue were amazing, and his teeth, uhhh. I shuddered as he bit my clit between his teeth licking at it sharply, wildly; as his fingers made little circles and figure eights around my entrance. He sucked my clit into his mouth and slammed his finger into me at the same time startling me into a loud gasp. He looked into my eyes for reassurance and I moaned his name for him. He kept the rhythm and added a finger into my ass circling the entrance and thrusting in and out. He increased speed as I struggled to keep watching him, his eyes looking up into mine from down on my pubic bone. I mouthed to him, "yes Jasper, yes, baby it's so good." I thought he was going to have to scrape me off the ceiling by the time I stopped shaking from the orgasm he wouldn't stop sending to me, over and over the edge he kept pushing me and pushing me as I screamed and moaned and begged him to fuck me harder, faster, more, deeper. I was spent by the time he crawled back up to me, leaning over whispering into my ear, "I'll be right back darlin'."

He wandered off into another doorway within the bedroom and I guessed it had to be the master bath. I heard water turn on and music start up softly. A few minutes later he returned with a wet wash cloth and a hand towel. I expected him to hand it to me, but he didn't, instead he crawled back up between my legs and cleaned me with the warm wet cloth patting me dry with the towel. When he finished he rubbed my legs and bent and straightened them resting one leg on his shoulder at a time while he gently massaged it before turning to the next leg. I watched him intently as he cared for me. No one has ever done that, ever. It was so damn sexy. When he finished he stood and walked around to the side of the bed and pulled me up by the hand leading me to the bathroom. "Take a few minutes to your self while I go get us a glass of water, then I'll meet you in the shower." So that was the water I heard running. This was too much, we had barely spoken a word and I felt like his queen being pampered by his own hands. I used the rest room and washed my hands. There was mouthwash on the counter so I helped myself to a swig, nothing worse than whiskey breath, well ok, I could think of one thing worse. He knocked gently at the door, "ready for me darlin'?"

"Yes, I'm ready cowboy." The moisture between my legs again confirmed it.

He opened the door walking in and shutting it behind him. It was the first time I really got a good look at his body, I couldn't help staring. He smirked and grinned, but stopped in his tracks and let me revel in it. God he was gorgeous. Clothes didn't do him justice.

"Shall I turn for you darlin'?" He started to turn around.

"Yes, I want to see that firm little ass of yours."

"Well, do you approve darlin'?" Like I wouldn't approve.

"Mmmm, so much better without the clothes."

"I could say the same for you beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So, no more clothes for the rest of the weekend, is it a deal darlin'?"

Shit, what? Rest of the weekend, what the fuck? I only did one night, what the hell was he talking about? Don't freak out Bella, he doesn't live here; I could do a weekend with a total stranger I wouldn't have to see again. The sex was mind blowing, he was hot as shit, why the hell not?

"You are on cowboy, but I wondered if maybe just once you'd fuck me with your boots on?"

"Absolutely, but only if you wear those shit kicking heels of yours."

"Deal." I said taking the glass of water he handed me, and drinking a long sip from it.

"Shall we?" He motioned to the shower. I nodded and stepped into the glass enclosure that was bigger than my bathroom at home. The water was the perfect temperature, not to hot, not too cool. I let it cascade down my back while he stepped in to join me. He tilted is head up and the second shower head behind him blasted water over his head running down his chest as he moaned. I reached out and traced the path of the water down his firm pecs and ripped abs. His chest was like marble, so hard and chiseled and it was mine for two days to do with as I pleased and there were a lot of things that would please me with this hunk. He clearly felt the same as he traced down my chest lingering over my once again hardened nipples and flat firm abdomen. We looked into each other's eyes and kept teasing one another with gentle caresses and strokes. He reached behind me and came back with body wash and a puff. He didn't take his eyes from mine as he squirted the wash onto it and began cleaning me from the shoulders down. He bent down to reach between my legs but kept his eyes locked on mine as he continued his work. I had the vaguest sense that he would devour me whole if he could, just from the look in his eyes. As he stood again he ordered "turn around" and I did it immediately, wanting nothing more than to please him and feel his hands over my body. He washed my back and my ass, lingering there much longer than necessary, kneeling behind me. I jumped a little as he bit my ass over and over; again marking me and again I didn't care.

I had never let a man do that to me before, I wondered vaguely at why I was letting him get away with it. As I was lost in thought his hand reached behind me between my legs and cupped my ass, squeezing it almost painfully before letting go and grazing my now dripping wet sex. "I see you are ready for me again darlin', you better hold on to something." I heard him open a package and roll another condom onto his cock. He slapped my ass a little and ordered me to spread my legs for him. I couldn't do it fast enough for my own good. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, looking into my eyes again as he entered me slowly at first, then pounded into me pulling back slowly and pounding in again. I struggled to catch the grab bar but I knew he wouldn't let me slip. I held on for dear life as he repeatedly pounded into me and achingly, slowly, retreated, building up momentum until he was just pounding repeatedly into me, pulling my hair and my neck back to him tilting my head so that he could watch my face as he fucked my brains out. I couldn't do anything but hold onto that grab bar and fight to keep myself upright taking his thrusts, begging him for more. "Scream for me darlin', I want to hear you scream my name, tell me what you want, do you like it?" He was making me crazy; I was seriously going to lose my mind.

"Oh god, Jasper, don't stop baby, you feel so good, Jasper, baby, you are a god. OHHHH, FUCK ME."

"Oh, I am baby, I am fucking you, and do you want more darlin'?"

"YES, yes, yes, more, Jasper, more." My knees were weak and I could barley stand but I didn't want it to stop. I was riding out the most intense orgasm of my life and he just kept pounding me, egging me on, whispering sexy, vile things he wanted to do to me in my ear and I clench onto his cock so tight as every muscle in my body spasms around him. He screamed in his own orgasm holding me up.

The water poured over us and neither of us could speak or move. We stood there, me leaning against his chest for what seemed like ages. I hadn't felt this good in years. I reached for the body wash and puff and knelt down in front of Jasper, washing his legs, his balls, his cock, his ass. Placing light little kisses on this cock and licking at his balls as I reached behind him to wash the backs of his legs. He moaned for me as I took his length into my mouth and sucked moving him in an out as I washed his feet. He pulled me up and turned me around washing my hair. He kissed my neck and then lowered my head back to rinse the shampoo out. He repeated the process with the conditioner and pulled me to his chest embracing me, kissing the top of my head.

"Jasper, why are you taking such good care of me?" I said into his chest barely above a whisper, not really to him as much as I wondered it to myself.

"Because darlin', contrary to what you believe, you are worth that, and so much more." He whispered back so lowly I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it. He squeezed me deeper into his embrace and turned the water to the shower off. He reached over the door and pulled in a towel wrapping me in it. Standing back, watching me again, he opened the shower door for me. Stepping out I handed him the other towel and watched as he wrapped it around his waist and I reached for his hand. He took my hand and stepped out of the shower still watching me. Turning me towards the mirror he whispered into my ear "you are so beautiful darlin'." He proceeded to comb my hair and kiss the top of my head.

"Tired darlin'?"

"Yes."

We walked hand in hand out of the bathroom and into the bedroom straight to the bed. Jasper unwrapped my towel and his own and dropped them on the floor, lifting the sheet for me to crawl under. I crawled into the bed and waited for him to crawl in next to me. He pulled me to his chest and whispered "thank you for an amazing evening."

"Thank you Jasper, you were wonderful."

"Get some sleep darlin'."

I was half way to dream land when he said it, happier and more satisfied than I had been in years.

**Thanks for bearing with me if you made it this far. Please, please review, I am dying to know, was it too much, just right, or dare I say it, not enough?**

**Next chapter is almost ready to go, so based on the responses it could be sooner, or it could be later depending on whether you review and what you recommend.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Only At Night**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Weekend**_

I awoke in the dark room with only the glow of an alarm clock indicating that it was 10:38 in the morning. I knew exactly where I was, but not exactly why. I have never stayed longer than the morning. At worst, I was gone within moments of bolting out of bed and typically it was at some entirely unreasonable wee hour of the morning. Never had I awoken alone in the bed. I could still grab my clothes and bail despite what I foolishly agreed to last night. I crawled out of bed and walked over to the bathroom closing the door before flipping on the light. I froze in my tracks. On the counter there were a fresh towel, wash cloth, toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, and comb all in new packaging bearing the hotel's name. A piece of hotel stationary laid folded on top of the neat pile of essentials. _Mornin'._ That was it, nothing more than the simple word. I washed up and took care of my business, combed and brushed out my long chestnut hair. I took a while to work out the rat's nest from the previous night's activities, giving up before the task was complete. Why the hell did I agree to a weekend, naked no less. Stupid. I needed to find my clothes and get out before he returned. I returned to the bedroom in search of my clothes. They were not on the floor where I had left them, they weren't on the table; they were not in the room. What the hell? I went to the living room expecting to find Jasper instead I discovered the dining room table set out for a small banquet adorned with fruit, muffins, cereals, carafes of coffee and juices and two place settings. No Jasper. He wasn't in the Living Room. I wandered to the kitchen, no Jasper. In the foyer my purse and the room key still laid on the table where they had been discarded the night before. I heard faint talking coming from the room off the Living Room. Slowly I walked closer; Jasper was talking; rescheduling a flight for Sunday night. Shit. I tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door not knowing what to expect, an aggravated Jasper on the phone stood in front of a desk, computer running, books, papers scattered all over the top, stark naked. As I entered from the doorway into the room Jasper looked up and smiled, his entire face warmed. He walked over and kissed the top of my head and again taking me by the hand he led me to the dining table, held out the chair, still listening intently to the voice on the other end of the phone. As I sat he poured coffee for both of us. Picking up a strawberry Jasper held it up to me and raised his eyebrows questioning. I nodded and he fed the strawberry to me. Jasper continued to feed me small bites of fruit and pieces of muffin. Finally Jasper spoke into the phone, "Fine, Monday morning 6 am, send the details. Bye."

At last Jasper sat down next to me popping a piece of muffin into his mouth followed by a swig of coffee. He changed his damn flight, how could I bail now? What am I going to talk to him about all day? Damn it, this is why I don't do this. I was still thinking when he got up and reached to the bar retrieving the newspaper. Taking a section he offered me the rest of the paper. So we sat, stark naked at the dining room table reading the paper, silently, exchanging sections for the next hour. The silence was comfortable; it wasn't awkward which surprised me. The silence was finally broken with one word. "Shower?"

"Uhhuh."

"Start, I have one more phone call to make." He said, leading me by the hand to the bathroom he lit the candle and turned out the lights. "You seem to like the dark."

I climbed into the shower and regulated the temperature letting the water wash away the guilt and loneliness of another night in the arms of a stranger. Jasper wasn't like all the others, I couldn't put my finger on it, but I was more comfortable with him. I hadn't heard him come back into the bathroom when I felt him climb into the shower behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back into his chest just holding me for several minutes. As he started planting little kisses on my neck he whispered into my ear, "is it what you want?"

"Yes."

"Is it all you want?"

"Yes." I didn't need to think about the answer, it was all I was capable of.

Jasper washed my hair and conditioned it combing out the remaining knots and tangles and covered my body with delicious kisses followed by another round of mind blowing sex. My legs ached and my head was spinning.

Turning off the water Jasper lifted me up and carried me into the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and told me to roll over onto my stomach. I complied while he went back into the bathroom returning with a bottle of oil. Starting with my feet Jasper's strong hands massaged working his way up my body. Lingering on my thighs he rubbed out the sore muscles and licked at my ass, adding fresh marks with his little bites as he worked his way up to my back. The tension melted away and I learned that I loved his hands all over my body in such intimate ways. He was tender and firm, caressing and rubbing. He seemed to know exactly what every muscle in my aching body needed. I hadn't even realized the need existed, yet he perfectly addressed it. I moaned in appreciation and satisfaction and occasionally he would let out the sexiest chuckle.

He didn't talk, didn't pry, he didn't ask questions. We lay in bed watching each other, sharing intimate kisses. I studied every curve of his body, the muscles of his arms, the peaks of his chest, the tight hard muscular stomach, his exquisite cock, and my absolute favorite part of my cowboy, the sensual lean, strong thighs and ass. I wanted to memorize every piece of him to fantasize about later. I had the distinct notion that I would be visualizing him during sex for months to come. I needed to capture the image and hold it tight.

"I'll order dinner in, do you like Thai?"

"Yeah, that would be great." I realized then that I was actually getting hungry. Once again he anticipated my needs before I was even aware of them.

Leaning over he picked up the bedside table phone and pushed a button. The concierge must have recommended a Thai place that delivered and Jasper placed his hand over the mouth piece and asked if it was acceptable. It was my favorite Thai restaurant, I nodded and smiled and said Chicken Basil, and Red Coconut Curry. Jasper added a couple additional selections, two Thai Iced Coffees and asked them to bring it up and set it in the Foyer when it arrived.

"Ready for a drink darlin'?"

"Sure, I'll fix them." I felt myself wanting to do something for him.

"Let's do it together." Standing he walked over to my side of the bed and kissed the top of my head and scooped me up, cradling me into his arms and walked us to the bar. He sat me on top of the bar and snuggled between my legs stroking my thighs with his hands. Tickling the sensitive skin on the inside of my legs, he leaned in and kissed me deepening the kiss moments later. His fingers flicked on my swollen clit and traced my entrance, sending me into varying degrees of arousal until I was surely dripping on the bar.

Pushing me back so that I was lying with my head hung over the other side of the bar looking at an upside down living room Jasper climbed up the sink counter and aligned himself with me. "You ok darlin', do you want this?"

"Yes, I want it."

He slid into me and pumped slowly. I felt cold liquid on my stomach and shuddered.

"Easy, baby, it's just that drink you promised me." Cowboy leaned over my quivering stomach and sucked the liquid out of my belly button and licked the remainder of the shot from my skin.

"Mmmm, that tastes so much better when you serve it." Hmm that sexy hot southern drawl dripped off his tongue.

He quickened his pace and I felt another shot pouring onto my belly followed by his tongue and lips kissing it off.

His pace quickened again and he held my hips to him to keep me from flying off the other side of the bar. I wrapped my legs around his waist and raised my hips giving him deeper access and I heard the door to the suite open. I stiffened; he didn't stop. The foyer was just out of my line of sight and I prayed that who ever it was would not walk any further into the room. The tightening of my body made him quiver and shake and I could feel his release as he sped the pace to a frantic level. It made me so hot knowing there was someone less than 30 feet from us, in the same room, just out of our sight, and coupled with the fact that cowboy was not the slightest bit fazed, I came violently against the bar and his cock squeezing tight to ride it out.

The door closed and I moaned and cried out, "Oh god, Jasper."

He slipped out and pulled me up to a sitting position atop the bar. I don't know if it was the blood rushing from my head or the fact that it was probably the twenty-third orgasm in two days but I fell forward onto his shoulder collapsing. He chuckled and said "if you keep this up, there'll be no more shots." I laughed; an honest to goodness heartfelt laugh.

He picked me back up and carried me to the bed depositing me there.

"Let me go get the food."

Jasper returned with the food, the coffees, the whiskey and glasses. I sat up in the bed and smoothed out the sheets realizing we were going to be picnicking in the bed. Jasper turned on some music while I opened the food containers and poured two shots.

We downed the shots and Jasper began feeding me. "I love to feed you darlin', please?"

"Hmm, hmm." I replied greedily taking each bite sucking his fingers whenever he put them close enough to my mouth to catch them. I took turns feeding him too and took advantage of his hot little mouth wrapping noodles around my finger and sliding it whole past his lips letting him suck it off. He moaned for me and wagged his eyebrows up and down teasing me. The food foreplay was making us both hot again and no sooner than we finished half the food I pulled Jasper to the floor on top of me. I couldn't wait long enough to clear the bed so it seemed like the next best thing. I wanted to pleasure him the way he had pleasured me the past day and night. I rolled on top of him and climbed down his legs teasing his cock with my tongue, licking up one side of the shaft and down the other. I cupped his balls and gently squeezed. Suddenly Jasper pulled me up and switched positions with me.

"No, darlin', this weekend is all about you." He proceeded to bring me to orgasm number twenty four with nothing more than his fingers. When I finally stopped trying to pull the carpeting out of the floor he gently helped me back up and to the bed.

"Still hungry?"

"No, I'm done with the food." I was still hungry for him however. I was starting to wonder if and when I'd have had enough of him.

He smiled and started packing away the containers. I helped him bring the leftovers to the kitchen and stack them into the refrigerator for later. I washed the few dishes and silverware that we never used and flicked soap bubbles at him; he laughed and hit me with the towel. I hadn't been so comfortable with another human being in ages. I began to realize that I was completely comfortable, stark naked, walking around the hotel suite with a stranger. My brain was telling me that I should be feeling vulnerable, exposed, uncomfortable, but the truth of the matter was, I didn't. I felt strong and confident and completely comfortable.

I went and lay down, feeling sleepy from the food and the exertion. I fell asleep in his arms. I dozed on and off for awhile still feeling Jasper running his fingers through my hair. When I finally woke, he was still lying next to me reading a book. I looked up at him and watched him read. I liked the way his eyes scanned the pages and his focus so intent. He began reading aloud and I snuggled closer into his side listening intently to a story about a young southern major in the civil war who rose through the ranks of the military and then simply disappeared. Surprisingly, I hung on his every word. He ended a chapter and closed the book, lying it down on the floor next to him. He leaned over and poured two shots, holding one out to me.

"1, 2, 3, its all about you darlin'."

I barely remembered drifting off to sleep for the evening but woke up to coffee wafting under my nose.

"Mornin' beautiful."

"God, you are spoiling me."

"That was the plan darlin', go ahead and shower if you want, I need to make a few more calls."

"Ok."

I watched his fine tight little ass walk back out the door shutting it behind him. Wondering how the hell this weekend happened. I shook my head deciding it didn't matter how, just as long as it did. I admitted to myself getting up and walking into the bathroom that I had really needed this. I showered and brushed my teeth and dried my hair, noticing that I was smiling. I hadn't seen a genuine smile in far too long.

Walking out into the Living Room Jasper was pacing the room, phone to his ear, listening more than talking and still gloriously naked. The smile returned. I went to retrieve my cell phone from my purse and realized I had four messages. Who the hell was calling me at midnight on a Saturday night and again at 5 am on a Sunday? Emmett. Oh shit, I realized that I didn't make it to the bar and didn't text him that I was ok. He and Mike were probably worried sick. I was going to be in trouble. I quickly hit the number '1' and waited for Emmett to pick up. It didn't even take the second ring before I heard him,

"Bella, damn it, are you ok."

"Yes, Emmett, I'm fine, I'm sorry, I should have called you."

"What the fuck Bella? Your car is still sitting in front of the bar, I drove by your house, Mike and I have been worried sick. Where the hell are you? Do you need us to come get you?"

"Em, slow down. I am fine; I'll be by later today to pick up my car. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Did he hurt you?"

"What? No. Emmett, nothing is wrong, I am fine. I'll talk to you later. Thank you, for watching out for me and for worrying, I promise I won't do that to you again. I better call Mike too."

"Don't bother he's right here." I heard the phone being passed and mumbling in the background.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Yes Mike, I'm fine, I'll talk to you later, I'm sorry for not calling."

"Bella, as long as you are ok, nothing else matters."

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye." Mike hung up and I stared at the phone, a tear rolling down my cheek.

Jasper pulled me into his arms and took the phone, closing it and placing it on the table. Kissing the top of my head, comforting me, "ohh, it's ok darlin', they were just worried about you. They are not mad at you. I am glad that you have them." He held me there while my tears turned to sobs, I felt him carrying me back to the bed and lying by my side just holding me while I cried until I had no more tears left. I cried for being such a fool, I cried out of loneliness, I cried over lost love and empty nights. I cried knowing I would never see him again.

He let me cry, didn't try to make me stop, didn't run away or tell me it was senseless, all he said was 'let it out baby' and he held me. When I finally felt up to getting up, he let go and kissed my head. He wiped my tears with a cool wet cloth and waited while I used the restroom.

"I'm sorry." I felt terrible.

"Don't be sorry darlin', I'm glad I could be here for you."

"Thank you."

I went to the kitchen for a bottle of water and noticed the dry cleaning bag in the foyer with my clothes. He had my clothes cleaned. I stood staring at the bag when he walked up behind me and asked when I needed to leave.

I knew his flight out wasn't until the morning so I fought the urge to flee and said that I could stay awhile longer if he wanted.

"Well, it is Sunday and there is a beautiful temple I need to worship." Kissing my shoulders he added "the service starts like this…."

I relished in his worship the rest of the afternoon and into the evening before finally both dressing. At his insistence he took the cab back to the bar with me and we went in for a parting drink. I think he wanted Emmett to know that he took good care of me and that I was ok. I wondered a bit whether he thought his presence would make Emmett relax and keep him from scolding me.

Emmett shook his hand and kissed my cheek and pulled me into a hug. Sunday's were Mike's day off and Emmett worked alone at the bar. Jasper bought us a round of shots and all three of us toasted, "1, 2, 3, fuck it" and downed the shots. Jasper walked me to my car, kissed the top of my head and climbed into a cab and drove off. I pulled out onto the street and headed for home happier than I had been in a long time, knowing it was the most magical weekend of my life.

Monday was torture. Jay was a pain in my ass, flirting shamelessly. I was unprepared for class as I never opened a book the entire weekend. I got called on and had no idea what the hell the case was about and had to admit it in front of the entire class. The professor looked annoyed and I felt like an idiot. Worse, I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper. The more I thought about the weekend the more I realized I had no idea who he was. We never exchanged last names, phone numbers, emails, nothing. We never even said goodbye. He gave me everything I needed and asked for nothing in return. Maybe that was what he needed, maybe he did this all the time, maybe it wasn't that special to him. It was to me, it was special, he made me feel special, cared for. He was so wonderful, he didn't push, and he didn't pressure me. I thought in disbelief at how comfortable it was. Why had I done it? I may never know, but it just felt right.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember reviews are not just love they are Jasper's point of view and orgasms for Bella. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favs it is truly awesome and I am humbled despite Jasper being whiney and not sharing his POV yet.**

Only At Night

Chapter four

Real Life

The week was dragging and work and school both sucked. I couldn't wait for Friday. All week of avoiding Jay every chance I got and studying I needed a drink and some stress release. Everyday had been the same thing, classes from nine until twelve, work from twelve-thirty until six, quick dinner and studying until eleven. The course work wasn't exactly hard but it was intense and the sheer volume was overwhelming. I typically used Saturdays and Sundays to try to get ahead on the weeks reading and outlining in between loads of laundry, house work and running errands. There was just never enough time in the day. Friday and Saturday nights were my only down time and I had come to depend on that.

I finished eating my microwave marinara and changed for the bar abandoning the books spread out over the dining room table. I dressed fantasizing that Jasper would be there, knowing he wouldn't, but never the less imagining his hands running up and down my body dipping under the hem of my skirt or up the waist of my top. I slid the high heeled sandals on and recalled Jasper fucking me with nothing but his boots on, me nothing but these very sandals. With the heels I was just tall enough for him to take me, bent over, from behind allowing me a direct view of his boots in between my sandaled feet. I memorized the feel of the soft leather of his boots as I held onto them while he drove into me over and over holding my hips to him keeping me upright. My hand travelled up my sandaled leg with the memory and found the heat and moisture under my panties. Glad I spent so much time memorizing every feature to fuel the fantasy I fell back onto my bed and replaced my hand with Jasper's in my imagination. The things that man could do to me with just his fingers, hmm. Jasper's fingers brought me to yet anther explosion before the fantasy ended with me, alone, on my bed spent. Oh fuck, I'm never going to get o the club at his rate and now I needed to change again.

I was later than usual and of course there was no parking in the lot. Damn that Jasper and his magic fingers. I found a spot a block away and walked back to the bar. I reminded myself to have Emmett walk me to my car if I left alone. Kissing his cheek I walked past Emmett and into the bar. Hard as I tried not to, I couldn't stop my self from looking to his table; of course he wasn't there.

Mike had our shots ready to go when I reached the bar; apparently it was to be a tequila night. I said hello taking my shot and we began our ritual, "1, 2, 3, fuck it!" and downed our shots. Mike knew the first one of the night would be rough so he pushed the napkin full of lime wedges towards me, I gladly took one.

Pretending to wipe down the bar Mike commented, "it is crazy crowded tonight, lots of new faces."

"Huh." I looked around surveying the crowd. Indeed there were a lot of new faces; several with potential, but nothing that came close to my cowboy. I sat at the bar with Mike while he tended to his customers for awhile, sipping my drink, people watching.

"Not dancing tonight Bella?" Mike poured two more shots and grabbed a lime.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess I will." We downed our shots and I slid off the stool and walked out to the dance floor. Nothing like 80's dance music to lose your self in. I moved with the thumping beat but paid little attention to the lyrics. I watched people dance and marveled at the connections or lack thereof and assessed who would be leaving with whom, recounting in my mind which men I had left with over the past five years. Several prior conquests smiled or winked at me as I scanned the crowd. Most of them knew better than to think there would be a repeat performance.

A new face caught my eye as I looked around and he mistook it as an invitation. I watched as he danced his way over to my place on the crowded floor. He was good looking in a pretty boy sort of way, entirely too confident, dressed in overpriced club clothes, and I smiled as he checked him self in the mirrors as he made his final approach. I was sure he spent more time on his thick black hair alone than it took me to get ready, even with the distraction and resulting wardrobe change. I checked him out from head to toe as he stood before me, he was in good shape and his russet brown skin gave him a mysterious aura. The black V neck silk sweater hung nicely over his broad chest and shoulders. It probably cost him more that I paid for my best winter coat. The pleats on the front of his slate grey slacks suggested slimmer hips creating even more of an illusion of the perfect v shape he already had. Expensive shoes, but soft as the leather looked; it did nothing for me with the memory of supple leather cowboy boots between my feet.

"So, do you like what you see gorgeous?"

Oh hell, it speaks. Stupid ass come on lines to top it off. Fine, it was going to be a long night.

"Shut up and turn around for me and let me finish looking."

"You won't be disappointed baby." He said as he turned for me.

Ugh. "I thought I said to shut up, your ruining it." Why do I even bother?

He did a full circle and turned back to face me and I resumed dancing; not really with him, but not really alone. He took my silence as further invitation to join me and began dancing.

It only took him one song before his hands started wandering up my back and down towards my ass.

"I need a drink." I walked out of his groping clutches and pulled him behind me to the bar.

He ordered a beer and I ordered tequila, no sense changing now. Mike returned with the drinks and backed away watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"So, I'm Jake, what's your name?" The pretty boy turned my stool into his as he asked.

"My name is Bella."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Jake liked to lay it on thick.

Mike smirked behind the bar as he took a drink order from a scantily clad redhead next to us. I watched her flirt with Mike, giggling and twirling her hair as she leaned over the bar exposing her ample cleavage to him. I smiled as Mike leaned over to her closing the distance to her breasts to mere centimeters, grazing them with his outstretched finger as he placed her drink on the bar right between her now heaving tits.

"And who might you be sugar?" I loved to watch Mike play, he was a pro.

She gasped at the touch and the cold glass now touching her bare skin. I thought she might pass out as she stuttered her name to him so low I couldn't hear. Obviously that had been her plan because Mike had to lean his ear closer to her to hear her. His mouth now dangerously close to her cleavage, he blew lightly across her exposed skin causing her to gasp again. Mike winked at me and I had to stifle the laugh that was building.

It was my turn to treat Mike to a show. As I was now facing Jake on the bar stool with my legs between his, I crossed my outside leg over my knee toward the bar, leaned over toward Jake placing my hands on his biceps and said "You must work out, your arms are so big."

As expected, he ate it up and started tracing his fingers up the inside of my crossed leg. I leaned farther into Jake to whisper into his ear and wink at Mike who was now less than a foot from me leaning over the nameless red head's chest.

"Oh, and your hands are so big and strong Jake."

Mike was having a hard time containing him self and focused back on the redhead, "I get off at two, why don't you go dance for me until then baby." She did as she was told and Mike watched her as he worked, plying her with heavy handed shots into her drinks the rest of the evening.

I spent the rest of the evening dancing with Jake, letting him buy me drinks and pretending to be put out by his never-ending, escalating advances.

Mike called last call and we reclaimed our seats next to the redhead at the bar. Mike brought Jake another beer, me a very weak drink and big red a nice heavy handed margarita. I laughed.

"My place or yours beautiful?" Jake asked moving a stray hair from my face.

I realized I just didn't want to be bothered. "I have to work in the morning."

"Well, then let's make it your place, I'll be gone before you have to get ready for work." He was getting desperate.

Mike was watching me now. Any other night I would have been signaling him for my purse. He was waiting for that.

"No, I'm sorry, it's late and I'm tired."

Mike's jaw dropped before he could quickly recover, snapping it shut and turning his attention back to his redhead.

Jake was not so quick to recover. "Come on baby, don't be like that."

"Maybe next time." Like hell, he'd probably be done in four minutes and there was no way he'd even know how to treat me the way Jasper did.

"Ok, why don't you give me your number?" Jake pulled his cell phone out of his pocket preparing to enter my number. Over confident little prick. I rattled off the number to the bar and watched Mike's face; he licked his lips, looked at me and winked.

Jake walked off and I retrieved my purse from Mike saying goodnight before he could say anything else. I used the ladies room killing time before Emmett would be free to walk me to my car. I was just finishing up when Emmett's fiancé Rosalie came in looking for me. I had only met her once before, she didn't typically come to the bar. Emmett was the jealous type and couldn't stand to watch guys hitting on her or really even looking at her. With her stunning good looks it made being at the bar when he was working problematic. She had mentioned the one time I met her that she didn't like being there when he was working so she didn't come in much. They were perfect for each other, and I knew Emmett was crazy about her.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Rosalie asked stepping into the room and walking over to the mirror to touch up her lipstick.

"Hi Rosalie, I'm good, you?"

"Great, starting wedding plans, you know, busy. Emmett sent me to look for you he thought you might need an escort to your car. Some guy is hanging around out front." She smacked her lips on the tissue.

My heart stopped. "What guy?" Could it be Jasper, no Bella, don't get your hopes up it's not going to be Jasper.

"Good looking," yeah, "built, dark hair…."

I quit listening, it wasn't Jasper.

"Oh, yeah, if you guys wouldn't mind, I had to park about a block away."

"Of course, he'd never let you walk alone Bella, you know that. He is very protective of you."

"You have got a great guy there Rosalie."

"Oh, I know it, thanks though. Hey, maybe we could get together for lunch some time?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

We walked to my car, Rosalie suggesting places for lunch. Emmett was happy to hear of our girl time plans. Rosalie was new to town and didn't know many people and Emmett knew I didn't really have girl friends. I thanked them and we said our goodbyes, Emmett insisted that I pull away before they would leave. I went home alone for the first time in a long time. Oddly enough it was by choice.

Saturday night I stayed in to catch up on studying and laundry. I sent Emmett and Mike each a test so that they wouldn't be worried. I accomplished little, my thoughts kept drifting from my studying to my weekend with Jasper. Suffering from an overactive imagination I vacillated from picturing him married with kids, to a player with a woman in every city, to emotionally closed off with commitment, trust, and self esteem issues. No wait; that last one was me. I kept going over it in my mind. We barely spoke, didn't really tell each other anything about ourselves. We had made no promises of anything further, no requests for anything more.

It hit me suddenly, he did ask me if I wanted more, he asked _'is it what you want?'_ I said _'yes'_, then he asked _'is it all you want?'_ I had said _'yes'._ Why did he ask it that way? Did he want more or was he just ensuring that I didn't? Maybe it was all he was capable of too. Damn it, what the hell was I doing? It was nothing more than great sex. I knew nothing about him, he knew nothing about me, so why did it feel like he was the only one who ever knew me, knew what I needed, and knew what I wanted. Why the hell did I feel like I knew him better than anyone else in my life?

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. Damn him, he's gone and still he's fucking with my perfect plan, 'if you don't ever care, it won't ever hurt'.

I forced myself to study all day Sunday. I went through the motions at work and at school. I actually got a lot done considering how distracted I was all week. I really never took the time to get to know any of my classmates over the past two and a half years. The first year several of the guys tried to hit on me and several of the girls attempted to befriend me. I tried to be polite, at least to the girls, but never expanded the conversation beyond school work. I would occasionally study with a small group one of the professors formed the first semester, it helped to get other's insights into the cases we were covering.

By the end of the first year though, when grades were posted and my student id number came up as number one in the class ranking, things changed. The guys gave up on pursuing me, rationalizing that I would be no fun; I must just be a book worm. The girls mostly didn't understand why all the guys seemed to want me and I must be a bitch because I rejected all of them. The truth was, I was no more capable of a relationship then than I had been the previous four years in undergrad. I tried twice then, but I just wasn't able to open up, I destroyed the relationships before they really started. The fragments of my heart were still lying in shattered pieces on the forest floor in Forks Washington.

When I started law school I vowed not to make that mistake again, new mantra, 'don't shit where you eat'. That meant school, work, and neighbors. The risk of getting sucked into a relationship I couldn't actively partake in was just too great. If I limited my self to one night stands with strangers it would get me through the nights, address my physical needs and isolate me enough to accomplish the plan, 'if you don't ever care, it won't ever hurt'.

I made it to the club early on Friday finding a spot in the back lot. I didn't feel like talking much so after my first round of shots with Mike I hit the dance floor. People pretty much left me alone but the crowd was starting to grow and by the third time I got hit on I was becoming annoyed. Rudely declining the latest attempt to grind up against me I stalked off the floor signaling Mike as I walked that I needed a drink. My shot was ready when I reached the bar. We barely finished the second round of the evening when the grinding glutton for punishment grabbed my arm attempting to pull me off my stool and back to the dance floor, Mike stiffened behind the bar as I too loudly said "Get your fucking hands off of me."

"Shit, sorry." He walked away from the bar muttering under his breath "bitch" as he left.

"Okay Bella, what's going on?" Mike refilled my glass with another shot.

"Nothing." I grunted under my breath.

"Bullshit, just exactly what happened with your cowboy Bella?" Damn it, Mike was just too perceptive, he'd been bartending too long, nothing got past him.

"I spent the entire weekend with him." I mumbled.

"What! You never do that." He looked concerned.

"I know."

"Are you seeing him again?" He picked up a bar mop and wiped down the bar looking away.

"No, he doesn't even live here."

"Has he called Bella?" Mike rinsed out the bar mop.

"No, we didn't exchange numbers, last names, nothing."

"Huh!"

"It's just as well Mike."

I counted us off for the next shot and slammed the empty glass back on the bar before going back to the dance floor. I ignored everyone and lost myself in the music refusing to open my eyes, closing out the miserable world outside my self. At least an hour passed and the DJ put on some lame ass slow song and I headed for the bar before anyone could grab me. I searched for Mike; he was at the far end of the bar. I signaled him for a drink, but he stopped cold, stared at me, and shifted his eyes to my occupied stool and back to me nervously.

Shit what the….

Jasper!

Jasper sat in my stool facing the bar watching me in the mirror. I caught his eye and smiled effortlessly. I quickened my pace slightly and bee lined straight for him. As I approached he held out my glass, eyes still on mine in the mirror, raising his glass as I took my drink he counted us off "1, 2, 3, hi."

**^^^^**

Oh god, the effect this man was having on me was just too much. Any other guy, any other time, I would have gone into outright panic mode. Who was he, why was he here, what did he want; all the mundane questions that should have been circling like a twister threatening to carry me away were nowhere to be found. I was happy to see him, just plain happy.

He turned his stool into mine and sat facing me, just staring into my eyes. His strong hand taking mine, intertwining our fingers; a smile that lightened his eyes made its way across his handsome face while his free hand gently moved my hair out of my eyes, tucking in behind my ear.

Mike broke the silent exchange pouring two more shots. Jasper looked up to Mike nodding.

"Good to see you again, how you doin?" Mike finished pouring the shots and slid them closer to us.

"Better now. Thanks, Mike. There are only 2 aren't you joining us?" Jasper turned our stools to face Mike.

"Um, sure." Mike poured another shot and we all raised our glassed as Mike counted us off "1, 2, 3 welcome back."

The following silence probably looked odd to any one watching the interaction between us. We both seemed content to just sit side by side watching one another in the mirror. Two beers later Jasper leaned over and whispered into my ear "Do you want to get out of here, I have something for you."

"Yes."

Jasper stood, pulling out my stool, attracting Mike's attention he paid the tab and Mike handed my purse to me saying "goodnight."

As Japer turned around Mike mouthed, "text me that you're ok". I nodded, Jasper squeezed my hand lightly and we walked to the door. Jasper shook Emmett's hand and Emmett kissed my cheek whispering, "text me or I'm coming to find you."

I stifled the laugh and shook my head at him.

"Jasper, let's take my car, I don't want Emmett standing lookout again until I retrieve it." I handed him the keys and led him into the dark parking lot. Jasper opened my door and leaned in to kiss me before closing it securely and walking around to the driver's side. Getting in he slid the seat back to accommodate his long legs and I eyed his boots smiling from the memory they invoked. Sliding the key into the ignition Jasper leaned over pulling me into a deep kiss before turning the key. I leaned closer into Jasper deepening the kiss and pulling him into me by his upper arm. I couldn't get him close enough and he seemed to feel the same as he pulled me by the waist towards him. The gear shift an obstruction, like the Great Wall of China, between us, keeping us from our desired destination. I broke the kiss and swore under my breath, Jasper held me by my waist as I climbed over the gear shift straddling Jasper, wedged between his hard chest and the steering wheel. He released the seat lock sliding it as far back as it would go and repositioned him self underneath me.

Grateful that I selected a skirt and thong again tonight I reached between our bodies and undid the button of his jeans while his hands pulled my skirt up moving the offending material out of the way and hiding us underneath the flair of the fabric. I preceded pulling down his zipper carefully, recalling that he tended to skip the skivvies, and not wanting to ruin the night with a zipper mishap. His glorious cock sprang out for me and I felt like I was greeting an old friend, stoking it in my hand firmly to say hello.

Jasper leaned forward trying to reach his back pocket, presumably for a condom. I reached around him with my free hand, pressing against his now hard appendage and pulled his wallet out of his pocket handing it to him. Returning to my efforts on his cock while he prepared the condom I leaned back as that he could roll it on with my help.

My cowboy looked up into my eyes smiling "is this ok darlin'?"

"I saddled up didn't I cowboy?" I winked at him and knelt slightly, lifting my hips as he lifted me by the waist, lowering me to him. He penetrated lightly and hesitated before lowering me further onto him. Oh god, he felt so good. I dropped my head back and inched forward for better leverage while he lifted me up and lowered me. Using my knees I helped him to rise and lower my hips deeper onto him. We started slowly and his hips began to buck under me, rising to meet me. This wasn't going to last long, we were both too needy. Pace hastened and I yelled out for him as we both lost control and I fell back onto the steering wheel for support.

Grabbing for the Kleenex box I climbed off of Jasper before I could destroy his jeans and handed him some tissues for the condom while I cleaned myself up. He zipped up and turned the key in the ignition while I rearranged my thong and skirt and sat back into my seat.

Jasper drove straight to his hotel and parked the car. He opened my door and led me back to his suite following the familiar pattern of placing his key and my purse onto the table in the foyer, he pulled my cell phone out, handing it to me, "Don't forget to text Emmett and Mike, I don't want them mad at me."

I laughed.

"Drink?"

"Sure."

___________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading, I know a bit cliffy but what can I say???? Send some sugar, reviews are love and keep Jasper calm. A calm Jasper performs well :~) And perform he must in the next capter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The moment you have all been waiting for: Jasper's POV from chapter 1. This was tough to write, even though I knew where he was coming from it takes away the mystery and I'm hoping it doesn't cool the heat you all feel for him. He is still one sexy cowboy in my eyes and maybe even sexier for it. Let me know, is it better when he keeps his thoughts to himself or do you want to hear more from his POV? Also I know it doesn't exactly keep with the flow of the story but the actual chapter 5 will be up in a couple days and this is really just a treat because so many of you begged for it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites, I'm dumbfounded by your generosity and kind words. Special thanks to SaffronAngel and HaletoNorthman for agreeing to take Jasper for a weekend so that my husband doesn't kill him in a jealous rage. Line up for Jasper weekends starts now.**

***************************************************************************************************

Chapter five

JPOV

Damn, leaning into the window of the cab to pay I hit my head on the roof as a blinding light from a pair of headlights swinging into a parking space across the street swept across my face. Blinking the blinding spots from my eyes I looked up at the driver getting out of the car. She turned her ankle slightly climbing out and cursed softly looking to the ground for the cause. Apparently not finding the offending obstacle she closed the car door behind her. She has a thin build but toned. Long chestnut brown hair hung down over her shoulders covering her face as she continued to look at the ground trying to pull her too short black skirt down. Hanging back I waited to see if she was getting into the line before I stepped away from the cab.

Oh my God, holy hell; she looked up at the line and quickly looked down to her feet again. She's beautiful. Not in the traditional ways, beyond that, it's like a beauty that radiates from deep within. Her skin so fair, and so smooth, shimmers in the light of the street lamps. The instant pull I feel to her is absolute, like my fate and destiny just crossed the street in front of me. As she safely reaches the curb I tapped the cab door to send him off completely forgetting my change. Shit, she bypassed the line and walked straight to the burly dark haired bouncer with the 1000 watt smile as soon as he saw her. Fuck, I wonder if it's her boyfriend.

Shit, she's an angel. The bouncer pulled her into a friendly hug and she kissed his cheek and smiled. Oh my God, that smile, so warm, so perfect. Looking nervous, biting her bottom lip, for the briefest second she scanned the people in line and returned her attention to the ground. The minute she floated behind him to the door his face changed; the smile faded to a frown and he shook his head so slightly it was almost imperceptible. Well probably to anyone but me since I seem to be staring like a god damn stalker. Definitely _not_ her boyfriend. Maybe she works here. Why the hell is a woman that beautiful that self conscious?

The line moved forward as I tried to gather any hint of information about the brown haired angel that just sparked life into my otherwise empty soul. My eyes sought her out immediately as I entered the club. Standing at the bar she hands her purse across to the bartender tucking it safely under the bar. Taking a shot the bartender held out to her, it sounded like they said '1, 2, 3 fuck it' as I crossed not ten feet behind her stool. Ok, well she didn't work here. Was the bartender her boyfriend? If not she was a regular customer. I found a table with excellent vantage points of the bar and the dance floor and sat down ordering a drink from the waitress. I don't want to make an ass out of myself if she is with someone so I'd watch and wait for a few minutes as she chats with the bartender. He eyed a blonde woman just behind my angel and checked out her ass. Nope, couldn't be her boyfriend, well he was a jackass that didn't deserve her if he was. She slid off the stool and headed for the dance floor, maybe she was joining the group of girls dancing in the front. No, she looked around and must not have seen anyone she knew, she walked half way across the floor and just started swaying her hips.

Oh shit, she closed her eyes and moved in rhythm to the blaring music. Fuck that was beyond sexy the way she just danced by her self. It seemed like a new confidence over took her. That girl out front that wouldn't make eye contact except with the ground was now garnering the attention of every man in the room. Oh, HELL No. The most absurd feelings of jealousy completely over took me like a tsunami.

Ok, what did I know so far? Well she was beautiful, but I don't think she'd agree. She hid her face too much and she doesn't strut around the way women who know how beautiful they are do. There seem to be two sides to her. Outside, ok it was less than two minutes but still, she was self conscious, almost shy and well clumsy; she did trip on her own foot. She walked in here and all I saw was confidence, comfort and shit, grace. She danced like a damn angel. Hmm, she was more comfortable in here than outside.

Ok, good, I could work with that, what else, what else do I know? Her car isn't flashy; it's mid-priced, compact, not sporty, and it is practical. Struggling to remember details, it was clean, like it was just washed, clean. The windshield was streak free, no dirt since she last used her wipers, which would have been today possibly. The oil change sticker hung prominently in the window. She takes impeccable care of her car.

Now, what about her, does she take as much care of her self? Bare nails, faded light color on her toes, her hair is long and bounces with natural curls. It doesn't look 'done' it falls naturally down her back, soft not stiff from too much hair spray. I don't think she spent much time, if any, on it. Her hair was just naturally beautiful. Her clothes are stylish but not expensive, not designer. They certainly didn't fall off any runway in New York or Milan. Focus damn it, don't go there. They don't scream trunk show, more like a decent store in a mall.

Makeup, pretty natural looking, she definitely wore some but she certainly didn't sit in front of a mirror for an hour mixing and applying and blending to work magic. If I had to guess I'd say her makeup enhanced her beauty but certainly wasn't responsible for it.

The impression forming is that she takes better care of her car than of her self. Hmm, she never once looked at herself in the mirrors surrounding the dance floor. Every other woman in here has secretly checked either their hair or outfit or makeup in the mirrors, but not her, not my angel.

Oh shit, some little weasel was approaching her. I'm sitting here like an ass working up the nerve to approach that brown haired goddess and some little punk was going to stake claim. What the fuck is wrong with me, move it asswipe get up and get over there. I started to stand and he must have spoken to her, she frowned and holy shit, she turned her back on him. She never even opened her eyes and she just turned her back to him. Oh this was too much, he's going in again. That glorious thick mane of brown hair swung around her shoulder and I swear she said "get lost".

What the hell? This made no sense. As the tool walked away dejected she opened her eyes with the most aggravated look on her face. Looking to the bar she started dancing towards it. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was amazing. Shit, her eyes meet mine as she is halfway to the bar. I am so busted. Don't back down, don't blink, damn it just keep staring at her, see what she does. I'll be damned, I think she likes it. The bartender held a shot up to her as she walked up finally breaking her visual contact with me. Again the bartender toasted her with "1, 2, 3" and handed her a drink from under the bar, she put her pouty lips to the straw and seductively sucked at the contents. Oh motherofallthatisholy I want that mouth…. She handed the drink back to the bartender and he placed it under the bar. Definitely a regular and he definitely watched her back. He wasn't interested though, he was flirting with every other scantily clad woman in the place. The angel was getting back up. Okay, game on.

She looked straight at me and walked back the dance floor. Fuck, she's shaking her tight little ass right at me. Don't friggin' blow it, she's interested. Why, she just told some guy she didn't even bother to look at to get lost. Alright I am pretty easy on the eyes, but still, what changed? Is it because I didn't approach her? I'll be damned, that had to be it; she liked the game. I snickered right as she turned around and locked the most amazing pair of brown eyes onto mine as she started to gyrate her hips. Shit, she wanted to dance for me. Oh hell yeah, I would just sit back and watch, let her call the shots for now.

Deep down I knew right at this precise moment in time I'd giver her anything she needed or wanted. Boy did she know how to put on a show, she didn't take her eyes off mine while she traced her fingers down her firm breasts and up her toned thighs. Oh she didn't, she just gave a glimpse of the black lace between her legs under the skimpy ass skirt. I was just fantasizing about that little black skirt over the lamp next to my bed when another guy sauntered up behind her like he owned her, shitfucksonofabitch was she using me to make some douche bag jealous? Oh, hell no, he just ground his hips into her back and looked straight at me before whispering into her ear. She whispered something back but did not unlock her eyes from mine. Fuck, his hands were all over her, running down her stomach, over her…, shit he wasn't. I could feel the green monster threatening to overtake me if he didn't get his hands off of her when suddenly he trailed his hands to her ass and slapped it. He slapped her damn ass and she never took her eyes off mine. He whispered down to her and shit, he fucking winked at me and turned and started dancing with someone else.

Holy crap. Did I walk through that door into some crazy ass alternate dimension? I've never been so turned on in my life. Shit, she was walking directly towards me eyes still locked to mine. Was she coming over here? Oh hell, I'm going to jump her, throw her across this table and drive into her right in front of the crowded bar. Oh that fucking little tease, she sharply turned and headed to the bar.

Seems the bartender was amused, as he sported a shit-eating grin across his face as he handed her a shot that she took and threw back after counting again while she remained standing giving me a clear view of her ass. The bartender kept looking up eyeing me and reported back that I was still admiring the view as he pretended to wash glasses.

Holy Fuck, she was playing with me and it was going to cost her. She fucking bent at the waist and played with her shoe providing me with a clear view of her ass as that skimpy soon to be lamp shade rose to show the string of her thong and tight cheeks.

To hell with this, I'm going over there; two can definitely play at this. That is if I can walk with this raging hard on. Standing, I pulled cash out of my pocket flagging the waitress and adjusting my shirt, thank god I wore the black one, trying to cover the evidence from everyone in the bar. I had no idea what I was going to say when I got there, I realized as I was two steps committed to my dumbass plan. Then I saw the bartender retrieving her purse setting it on the counter and I had my answer. Two could definitely play this game. She stared straight at me as I slowly walked to her holding her stare as a plan came to mind. She clearly liked what she saw as her eyes travelled up and down my body like a side of beef at auction. I gambled that mysterious would turn her on, ok, turn her on even more than she already was.

I walked straight up to her keeping my eyes on hers until I reached her, slid one foot between her shoes pressing my left hip hard into her and leaned over to the bartender. His eyes were the size of saucers and I had the distinct impression that if I screwed this up I'd be getting my ass kicked in the alley. I slid a hundred dollar bill across the bar.

"I believe this should cover yours and the little lady's drinks this evening." I made sure to drag my southern drawl out as much as I could.

"And then some, sir." He reached across the bar retrieving the bill.

"Good, the rest is yours. Have a nice night now." God I hoped I wasn't way off base here.

"Thank you." He handed me her purse over the bar. Shit, thank God, I might just get out of here with her and not with an ass kicking.

Leaning back from her hip, my hardened dick resenting the release of pressure, I held her purse out to her. She reached out and took it and leaned forward into me and I reached for her hand. This was it, she would take it or she wouldn't. What the hell would I do if she didn't? She put her hand in mine and I smiled, pulling her gently behind me as I walked to the door.

Oh hell, now it seems I have to make it past the dark haired behemoth bouncer. He raised his eyebrows at her and shifted his glare to me and back to her again. Jesus, too much testosterone, he stuck his chest out and barked "Have a good evening, see ya tomorrow."

I looked him in the eye; at least he wasn't any taller than me, and nodded. Yeah, I heard you she'll be missed, I got it.

I walked her to the first cab in line and opened the door for her, which seemed to surprise her. Was it the cab or opening the door that came as a surprise?

She climbed in and slid halfway across the seat stopping dead center of the cab. I climbed in after her and leaned forward to tell the cabbie the destination. I could barely get the name of the hotel out of my mouth, my throat constricting from the blood rushing down south. God I hoped she didn't hear that pathetic display.

I have to control this situation before I make an ass out of myself so I put my hand on her knee rubbing gentle circles on the inside of her leg and worked slowly up. God her skin was so soft and hot, sparks flew through my finger tips from just touching her sweet skin.

God, she spread her legs for me and out of the corner of my eye I could see her watching the cabbie through the mirror. What the hell? She smiled as I kept rubbing little circles higher up her thighs and she reached over to my leg tracing her fingers up and to my rock hard cock. No way I was taking her in this cab with that fucking cabbie watching, she deserved better than that.

That was it. I had to show her that she deserved better than that, she deserved to be treated like the goddess she was. She deserved my full attention and I would gladly give it to her.

I helped her out of the cab and kept her hand, leading her to the doors of the hotel lobby. Once through the door I guided her by the small of her back to the elevators. The feel of her skin was so charged I didn't dare to move my hand.

When we walked out of the elevator into the penthouse I could feel her shock and unease. She certainly wasn't used to this opulence. I, on the other hand, was and couldn't wait to share it with her, if I didn't send her running and screaming first.

She looked around taking it in and then started looking back and forth between the two doors in the foyer. Ah, she hadn't left for the ladies room once all night and her nerves were probably working at her.

"Restroom's over there."

Take it slow asshole, don't give her the idea she's only here for a quick fuck. Make it about her; make her feel comfortable, sexy. The bar, the bar had made her feel comfortable, go find some whiskey.

I am a lucky bastard. Same brand she drank with the bartender. Ok, shots and dancing, that made her comfortable. Figure out what she wants, what she needs, and give it to her, give her what she needs. I have to find some way to make this more than one night, but is that something she would want?

The bathroom door opened and she floated across the floor like an angel. My hand started to shake as I held her shot out to her and I couldn't believe the effect this woman was having on me. She took the shot and flashed that incredible smile at me, I smirked and we both threw them back. She started to look uncomfortable so I said the first thing that came to my mind "dance or me darlin'."

Good lord she was going to be the death of me, I watched as she traced her fingers down her face and neck, God I wanted that to be my fingers on her face, on her neck. Oh God, she rubbed circles across her nipples and I feared I'd cum right then. As her hands flitted down to her stomach and on to her thighs she circled those hot little hips again and turned her back to me wiggling her ass, I couldn't take it another minute. I crossed in front of her looking down at her beauty as she threw her head back, eyes closed.

I pulled her into me by the waist and ran my hand down her face and neck following her fingers earlier path. Oh god, the sparks, she had to feel that too, right? My hand found the firm swells of her breast and my knees were suddenly weak as her nipple hardened under my fingers rubbing circles around the delicate swell.

It was all I could do to get closer to her, sliding my foot between hers and pushing my knee between her thighs. God, she smells so damn good before I knew it my throbbing dick was tight against her lower stomach and I pushed closer.

Teasing her neck with my tongue, kissing her ear, I nibbled and whispered "I'm Jasper"

Finally, what I waited for, she spoke to me, melting what remained of my frozen heart into a puddle on the floor.

"Bella" it was all she said, it was all I needed.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'm."

**Review and send Jasper some love, he was very worried your opinion of him would change when you heard his POV. **

**Remember to put you name on the list to host Jasper for your own hot weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6 JPOV Part 2

**Thank you for each and every review, alert and favorite added. I responded to almost all but remember if you don't have your PM enabled I can't reply. I am so overwhelmed at the love you all shared for Jasper. He finally made it back home and gave me some more of his POV so since the vast majority of you asked for more of JPOV first; here's Part 2 of Jasper POV. Next chapter will be back to Bella's POV. Jasper is off to Navygirl14's for the weekend, enjoy darlin'.**

Only At Night

Chapter 6

JPOV part 2

Okay it was time to let her know I was paying attention. I poured two more shots, handed her one and bringing the bottle with, led her to the bedroom. Putting the bottle down, I turned and faced her.

"How does it go darlin', 1, 2, 3 fuck me?" I thought the play on words would loosen her up a little more.

"Close enough Cowboy." Her little mouth turned up in a smile.

Cowboy huh? She called me cowboy, oh hell, she had no idea what that just did to me. I pulled her closer and felt that same electricity as before, I wanted to just worship her body.

"Will you strip for me darlin'?" Her eyes sparkled in response to my request.

She danced us to the end of the bed and ground her ass into my aching cock. Oh God, she was enjoying herself. Pushing me down on the bed and spreading my legs apart with her foot she took complete control; she was so confident. It was so hot. I couldn't stop staring at her, dying to touch her, take her, but I had to wait. Tossing her top to the floor she wiggled out of that tiny skirt so seductively it took everything I had to keep myself from throwing her across the bed, no, I had to let her finish.

As she sat in my lap teasing me in her bra and panties I couldn't help nibbling that long neck, biting at it claiming her as mine. Not able to keep my hands off of her anymore, we made quick work of the remaining clothing acting as a barrier to what we both seemed to need.

Luckily I kept enough control to be sure I asked her permission before she climbed on and to assure adequate protection. It would not do to violate her by not asking her permission, the fact that she was here with me was not enough, I had to know she wanted the act itself. The look on her face when I asked told me it was not something she was accustomed to. God, what kind of assholes had she been sleeping with?

I could not fathom ever treating her as anything less than a goddess, how could anyone take this angel for granted? That's one mistake I would not make.

Fuck, the feeling of being inside her as she lowered herself onto me was more intense that anything I ever felt. All I wanted was to pleasure her as she was me. Taking my time and watching her reaction for any sign she didn't like something I put all my effort on her, guiding her hips, lifting her up and lowering her down. When she begged me to cum with her I lost all inhibition and felt frenzy take over until we screamed together, collapsing with her milking me of the last of my release. Fuck.

It went too fast and I was far from done bringing her pleasure, she deserved to be worshiped, I would show her that. Pouring two more shots I teased her, "1, 2, 3, may I fuck you now darlin'?"

She watched and screamed my name and begged for more as I pushed her over the edge over and over and over again with my tongue and fingers alone, just wanting it to be about her. The way she responded to me was so hot; she let go completely, allowing her self to just feel, just enjoy the pleasures I sent to her body. Her response to every flick of my fingers, lick of my tongue, and graze of my teeth was so intense, so deep and so genuine. There was no acting, no exaggeration of emotions. My angel truly, honestly responded to me, to what I provided her; she made me feel like a god. I've never had anyone so fully accept pleasure. I couldn't stop myself, I could pleasure her endlessly.

When she finally seemed like she couldn't take anymore I stopped and cleaned her up, massaging her legs that had to ache from the quivering her body had been through. I led her to the bathroom and gave her some privacy while the shower water heated up.

Hell, I couldn't get enough of her, couldn't do enough for her. I wanted to care for her as much as I wanted to touch her, to feel her, to fuck her.

Retrieving a glass of water for her I tried to get a hold of myself. What in the hell was happening to me, what was this hypnotic draw to her? How was I going to get her to make this more than one night?

Knocking on the door I asked, "ready for me darlin'?"

"Yes, I'm ready cowboy."

Oh God, that nickname was killing me. There went any composure I had secured. My angel stared as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Shit, she was ogling my naked form and she clearly liked what she saw. Her eyes alone devoured me.

I turned for her and teased, "well, do you approve darlin'?"

"Mmmm, so much better without the clothes." She said licking her lips ending with that sexy bite of her bottom lip.

"I could say the same for you beautiful." An evil plan to keep her with me formed in my mind, but could I dare risk her refusal? Never know until you try. I heard her say "thank you" but it didn't really register my mind racing to my newest plan.

"So, no more clothes for the rest of the weekend, is it a deal darlin'?" Before I could fully think out the consequences of her refusal I blurted it out. The sick sinking feeling hit my stomach as she visibly panicked. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, think, think.

The most glorious smile began to form on her face as she shocked the hell out of me, "You are on Cowboy, but I wondered if maybe just once you'd fuck me with your boots on?" There was the shy side, she bit that bottom lip and diverted her eyes to the ground. Oh Hell Yeah.

"Absolutely, but only if you wear those shit kicking heels of yours." I could reach her better in those heels and give her a view of the boots that should turn her on.

"Deal." That smile was killing me.

We stepped into the shower where we spent the longest time just enjoying the effect of the water on one another's body, touching, teasing, and caressing. Wanting only to care for her I washed her body taking my time exploring every curve with my hands. Kneeling behind her I focused on the bottom half of her body, those lean, toned legs and that firm little ass that kept calling to me. I have no idea what came over me but I couldn't stop myself from biting on that ass, marking her, claiming her. And then I just lost it, I couldn't take it anymore; I had to have her, feel her around my now throbbing pulsating cock. I warned her to hold on, though I'd never let her fall, and rudely, selfishly pounded into her, fucking her so hard. Needing her to scream for me, scream my name, confirm she liked it I demanded it of her. Oh God, she didn't disappoint. She begged for more, she called me a god and I felt like one. This little minx brought out parts of me I never knew existed. No one ever made me feel the way this angel made me feel.

The shared climax took everything out of both of us, I held her up to keep her from collapsing and we stood holding onto one another for ages. God, I was an ass, I didn't mean to so totally lose control like that. Praying silently that I had not hurt her or scared her I held her tight to my chest cursing myself.

Surprise seemed to be the undercurrent tonight, and it continued when she knelt before me washing me. As she cleaned my feet she took me into her mouth and it felt amazing as she moved me in and out. No this was about her, about me pleasing her; she could please me later, well, hopefully. Pulling her up I washed her hair and kissed her neck and the top of her head.

Whispering so lowly that I didn't think she really meant for me to hear her she asked, "Jasper, why are you taking such good care of me?"

Matching her whisper I responded more for my own benefit, "because darlin', contrary to what you believe, you are worth that and so much more." It broke my healing heart to hear her doubt and the feelings of inadequacy her question and her behavior revealed. All I knew was I wanted to kick the ass of whomever it was that hurt her so badly and so deeply. That was the only explanation I could come up with for everything I witnessed tonight. Some one broke her heart, crushed her spirit and actually made this angel feel unworthy of love and respect.

Fuck, she was no more capable of a relationship than I was. Maybe together, maybe we could heal our broken hearts and have a future. Oh hell this wasn't going to be easy, but it might just be worth it.

She was exhausted, I got her into bed and laid there with her head on my chest; she was out in minutes. Lying there unable to sleep I thought about the angel in my arms and how to reach her broken heart. The way the bouncer reacted at the sight of her, all smiles and then the concern and frown when she left him made me realize he knew, he knew she was hurt, he knew she was better than she believed herself to be. The bartender, he watched her back, he took care of her, he knew too. God how long had she been leaning on them without really letting them in? Did she even have anyone else, friends, family? This beautiful woman, this genuine, smart woman buried herself in the arms of strangers to escape her pain and protect herself from hurt, but she didn't let anyone in, didn't let anyone close. She was just plain terrified of getting burned.

Shit. She was going to bail at the light of day. If I let that happen it would be over before it started. That was not an option. I will teach her she is worthy, but how to do that without pushing? Just show her you dumbass and don't scare her, let her take her time to realize that she likes it and wants more.

I was fuckin' giddy like a damn school girl. When I was sure she was deep asleep I got up and started making preparations. Picking up her clothes I headed to the living room. I called the concierge and requested laundry service, with a rush, but to hold delivery until after 12 noon on Sunday unless I called sooner, ordered an outrageously enormous breakfast spread, hey, I didn't know what she liked, I extended the penthouse for another month and requested that staple personal hygiene items to be brought up right away.

God he must have thought I was whipped. Fuck it, he would be right.

I responded to email, cancelled meetings and sent a note back to the Dean of the University accepting the invitation for the next round of interviews.

It was 4:30 in the morning and I didn't care if I woke him up, shit he'd be getting up in a half hour anyway. I called Peter.

_"Jasper do you know what fucking time it is? This better be good. You are ok right?"_

"Hey bro. Sorry, but I couldn't help it, I had to call you, I think my future wife is asleep in the next room."

_"What? What did you say? It sounded like 'wife', where the hell are you?"_

"I did say wife, dude I think I'm in love. She's amazing, she's beautiful. I can't think straight. I think she may be as heart broken as I am and all I want to do is make her better."

_"Um, ok, does she have a name?_" Peter finally stopped yelling.

"Bella, her name is Bella."

_"And you had to tell me this at 4:30 am you little fuck?"_ My big brother never tired of calling me that.

"Sorry, I don't know what to do."

_"Well, you take your little wanker and you…."_

"Knock it off Peter, I'm serious. I'm scared to death I'm going to blow it and lose her. I can't lose her Peter, she makes me feel, well better than I've ever felt with anyone."

_"Are you drunk?"_

"Asshole."

_"Ok, this isn't a rebound thing is it? I know she hurt you, but Jasper, you are getting a little ahead of yourself here. For fuck's sake don't go fuckin' marrying anyone right now. I will so kick your stupid, brilliant ass."_

"No, this has nothing to do with her. For fuck's sake it's been nearly a year, this isn't the first person I've met since then you know. Asshole, why the fuck did I call you anyway?"

_"Cuz I 'm all you have you little fuck. Now, slow down and tell me what is going on."_

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I knew it sounded stupid and I knew my brother was going to hand me my balls of a plate but I couldn't help it.

_"No, spill it."_ Peter huffed into the phone.

"Alright, alright. I saw her outside a bar; it was like a magnetic pull. She is so beautiful. But she's fragile man. I think some one broke her heart and she's scared to let anyone in."

_"Ok, dude you need to take it slow, if that's true and you push she's going to run. Give her time and space but make sure you treat her like a queen. Let her set the pace, don't make demands or corner her, she'll freak out and run."_

"Yeah, alright, no sudden movement's got it. I'm not coming home today; I'm staying until Sunday night. Oh, and I accepted the next round of interviews."

_"Before or after you met Bella?"_

"Asshole."

_"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. Good luck, call me when you come up for air."_

"Bye and thanks." I heard the door and threw on a robe and grabbed the bag with Bella's clothes.

_"No problem little bro. Jasper, she'd be lucky to have you."_ Peter must have been smiling as we hung up.

Two hours later, the breakfast was delivered, I had stacked the supplies for her in the bathroom with a note 'Mornin' and went off to try to get some work done and reschedule my flight. Peter was right I didn't want to crowd her, and I prayed hat she wouldn't ask for her clothes. Having no idea how late she'd sleep I tried unsuccessfully to distract myself with work.

It was after 10:30 when I finally heard movement in the Living Room, all I wanted to do was go to her, but I fought the urge and waited for her to find me. Don't push her was all I could thing about.

The woman at the airline finally came back on the line and again I made my request for a later flight on Sunday. Why the hell was she torturing me, just reschedule the damn flight. Fucking shit, she put me back on hold just as Bella knocked at the door.

I could not hang up, my original flight was in three hours and I've been on hold for nearly forty minutes. Shit.

It was okay, she needed time, and if she could talk to me right now she'd probably ask for her clothes. I brought her to the breakfast spread and fed her strawberries while silently listening to music hold. Finally a freakin' flight confirmation but it wasn't until Monday morning. So be it, as long as I didn't have to leave now.

She was more uncomfortable this morning. There was no way she was going to open up so I grabbed the paper and we sat around the table naked reading the paper together in silence. We spent the day quietly, relaxing, becoming more comfortable with one another's silent company, having sex, and me pampering her. It was perfection.

By late afternoon I was starving, she had to be hungry as well. She agreed to let me order in Thai food. I wanted her to trust me and I wondered if she did. A wicked thought occurred to me and I was already getting hard just thinking about it. She seemed to like that the cabbie was watching last night. There's no way I could ever do that to her, but just maybe the thought of someone possibly catching us would excite her.

God I was being a jerk, I took her to the bar and bent her over it backwards, I knew the concierge would be bringing the food up in the next twenty minutes and I also knew he would never walk more than two feet inside the front door without an explicit invitation, but she didn't know that. There would really never be any danger of him seeing us but the risk would provide her a bit of a turn on, I was willing to bet. At least I hoped it would. I would know is she trusted me and hopefully she would learn that she could.

Upping the excitement for her and slowing things down for me I poured shots on her belly and sucked and licked them off. Sure enough that doorknob twisted and the door opened and she clenched tight. I watched, no way he could see us, and kept going. He was barely out the door and she was riding it out while I rose to a frantic pace as she moaned and screamed out to me. God, it was unfuckinbelieveable.

We ate in bed and she was being quite the seductress with the food, taking charge again. Damn, I had to keep reminding her that it was all about her.

She dozed off for awhile and woke up while I was reading. I read aloud to her and she actually seemed interested. God I wonder what the hell she'd think is she knew my connection to the story.

By the time Sunday morning rolled around I was so done for. I was fucking hopeless. I would probably just as soon die as giver her up. I was so far gone I actually prayed that she would stay today and not rush to get out.

I pretended to need to make calls to give her some privacy. She retreated to the shower and I missed her. I called Peter again to advise him of my new flight plans. He was still grilling me about her when she came out. Smiling at me she went to retrieve her phone and panic set in; frantically she dialed someone on her speed dial.

My stomach sank again.

Emmett- apology, should have called, fine, car, more apologies, call Mike.

Ah, the bouncer and the bartender. I felt sudden relief knowing that they looked after her. She must not have any family, no roommate. Her first call, on a speed dial no less, was to the bar. Fuck, my angel was a bigger mess than I thought.

Then I saw the tears. All I wanted to do was hold her, let her cry, get it out and vow to never see her that upset again.

I worshipped her body all afternoon and insisted on taking her back to the bar and her car. Her bodyguards need to know that I'm not leaving, and that my intentions are honorable. I said it all to the burly bouncer with a handshake and eye contact. He nodded in silent understanding.

Monday was torture. Everything went wrong, my flight was delayed, the flight itself sucked and it took me longer to get home than if I had driven, twice. All I could do was think about Bella.

Knowing I could find her at the bar, I decided not to push her for a phone number or an email. It killed me but I couldn't back her into a corner, I wouldn't pressure her. She was going to need time to decide that she wanted to see me again. Fine, I was a chicken shit and couldn't give her the chance to reject me. Absence made the heart grow fonder or some shit, right?

Peter made me feel like shit for playing games, and it wasn't for me I tried to explain to him. I thought it was what she needed. If it had been up to me, we'd be in Vegas and she'd be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock by now.

What the fuck, I didn't even know her last name!

By Wednesday night Peter was agreeing with me that I did the right thing. Hell, he was probably just sick of me talking about her by then.

Peter was the best brother a guy could ask for. He knew me as well or better than I knew myself. We finished each other's sentences. We'd been like that since we were kids.

When our parents were killed my junior year of high school Peter fought tooth and nail to keep me out of foster care and had himself appointed my guardian. It meant him taking a year off from school until I turned 18 but he never once complained; he never once made me feel like I interrupted his life.

Running the family ranch was not something Peter would have ever chosen if he were honest with himself, but he did it and he was good at it. Our father would be so proud of him. He kept me safe, got both of us through school and saved the family ranch.

I helped him and I worked my ass off for the ranch but it wasn't in my blood the way it was his. My obsession was and always will be history. I guess it was destined to happen.

That is what my parents got for naming me after a long lost civil war hero, and mystery, that happened to be my great-great uncle, Major Jasper Whitlock. I still remember the first time I saw his photograph. He was about 20 in the photo and in uniform. It was taken shortly before he disappeared. I was in awe of the great soldier that shared my name. I wouldn't dress as anything but a confederate soldier for weeks. I was 5. The next three Halloweens I was a confederate soldier. My high school picture still hangs permanently next to that last picture of my great-great uncle. To say there was a resemblance would be the understatement of the century. We could be identical twins, or a reincarnated soul. Hell, if the photo were not clearly so old anyone would believe it was me.

So there I was five years old and so began my lifelong obsession with history and a certain MIA confederate Major. Hell, maybe I was just a romantic at heart, but when Bella lay at my side mesmerized by the words I wrote about my namesake I felt like I was floating in heaven above. To have her riveted to my work, having no idea it was my words, thrilled me beyond my wildest imagination.

Two months ago when Peter finally started to kick my butt about accepting a position with a University teaching history I knew he was right. It was time, my career demanded it. I wasn't fooling anyone with the excuse of helping Peter with the ranch we both loved so much. Besides, I needed to get out of this town, too many memories, too much heartache. There wasn't any place I could go that didn't remind me of her and there wasn't anyone around who didn't know that she left me. Ah, the trouble with a small town and being the center of its attentions your whole life.

So that was what brought me to Bella. Interviewing with Universities. Thank God, thank Peter and thank the University of Washington, Seattle.

All I wanted to do by Friday was go back to Seattle and Bella. Peter agreed that it was a really bad idea. If she was thinking about me at all this week she might be disappointed if I didn't show up, but it would probably scare the shit out of her if I did. She'd be forced to acknowledge to herself that she had been thinking of me and my being there would seem anxious, expectant. I didn't want her to feel that way. If she was thinking about me and I didn't show up she'd have another week to think about what that meant to her. Hopefully, for my sake, sanity and future well being it would give her time to think about giving me a chance.

If she had not been thinking about me this week, besides the fact that if would kill me, it wouldn't mean anything to her that I wasn't there. In fact it may even make me seem more appealing that I wasn't chasing her.

Fuck, this shit is going to kill me. Peter the rock agreed to tie me to a chair if I made any attempt to leave the house. He went one better that that and had two of our best friends come over and he set up a poker game for us and ordered in food.

It helped. A little. Who the fuck was I kidding, it didn't help for shit. I was on edge and panicking the entire night Friday. I was so damn distracted I lost a thousand dollars to those fuckers. That was probably his damn plan all along.

Saturday Peter kicked my ass in the pastures tending to cattle and a broken fence. I was too damn exhausted to try to skip town. I still thought about her all damn day.

I had another interview lined up at Stanford for Tuesday through Thursday and made arrangements to fly from there to Seattle on Friday morning. I wasn't sure how I was going to get through three days meeting with faculty members and administrators when my head was in Seattle.

Maybe it was because I really didn't care what they thought of me so I wasn't the slightest bit nervous, but whatever the reason they loved me at Stanford. They blabbered on about my impressive credentials and accomplishments in the publishing world and at such a young age. So confident that I would be able to relate to the student population they practically offered me the position on the spot Thursday.

All I could think about was Bella in Seattle.

Arriving first thing in the morning in Seattle I decided to go shopping and surprise Bella. What could I buy for her that wouldn't send the wrong message? Okay, no diamond rings just yet. It had to be something fun, light, nothing that screamed relationship.

BOOTS. I'd buy her boots and a hat. It wasn't that difficult to find a place to buy good boots and an authentic hat. Shoe size was an issue. '_Well let's see can you measure from my cock to about here, that's where her heel hit when she teased my dick with her toes,' _would probably not go over well in a store. I estimated and asked for help. Luckily the woman said that would be an average size 7. Fine. Then as I started fantasizing about Bella riding me with those boots on an evil little idea popped into my sick and twisted head and I made one more stop before heading back to the hotel to get ready to go stalk the woman who owned my heart for a full two weeks now.

**Reviews are love and more JPOV in the future. Next chapter is back to Bella and Friday night. I do have to warn you it will be steamy and contain some difficult, graphic revelations.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters still belong to S.M.**

**Thanks to all who have sent encouraging words and added alerts and favorites. I absolutely love every one of them. Special thanks to HaletoNorthman for previewing this chapter for me. There is some heavy material involved here, but I felt it necessary to the storyline and want to be true to the original brilliant works of Stephanie.**

**And let's see, Jasper is off this weekend to play with LilyoftheValley77 (Good luck with your husband, *snicker*).**

_Previously in the story:_

_Jasper drove straight to his hotel and parked the car. He opened my door and led me back to his suite following the familiar pattern of placing his key and my purse onto the table in the foyer, he pulled my cell phone out, handing it to me, "Don't forget to text Emmett and Mike, I don't want them mad at me."_

_I laughed._

"_Drink?"_

"_Sure."_

Only At Night

Chapter 7

Fantasies

We walked together to the bar and Jasper poured two shots, "1, 2, 3 missed ya darlin'."

He smiled warmly at me.

Hmm, I had missed him too. We downed the shots and he pulled me into a tight embrace, lingering for several minutes. I had missed his touch, his hands on my skin.

"I bought something for you, well, for us really, actually, I think I might enjoy it even more than you will. Would you mind indulging a cowboy's fantasy?" Jasper shot me a wicked smile.

Oh hell. What the hell kind of fantasy could he be considering, we already had sex in the car in public, put on a show for a cab driver, food foreplay, fucked while the concierge was 30 feet away in the same room, upside down over the bar, in the shower, on the floor, I've danced, stripped, walked around naked for two days, what the hell could he be fantasizing about?

My silence must have made him nervous; he started to fidget and was opening those hot little lips to speak.

"Yes, Jasper, tell me what you want, tell me your fantasies; I want to bring them all to life for you." What the hell did I just get myself into? Please God don't let it be anything I'll regret.

Jasper kissed the top of my head. "Darlin', I would never ask you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, please don't ever agree to do something you don't want to do. Having you share fantasies with me is the ultimate fantasy in itself, it's all I need."

I felt a little stupid for agreeing like that, but his kiss made it all seem ok somehow. Where did this man come from? "Thank you." I relaxed and leaned into him wrapping my arms around his waist. "Now, what did you have in mind?" I gave him a sly smile.

"Well, I bought you boots." His grin grew nervous. It was beyond cute.

I burst out laughing, that was all, boots? "Oh Jasper." He was so sweet.

"And a hat…."

I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him. I felt a new type of warmth spread through my body.

"And, well, some lingerie." His eyes diverted back and forth from my eyes to the floor in front of him.

"I see; now where _is_ this new wardrobe of mine cowboy?" I was suddenly so excited. He did this for me, he shopped for me??

"Bedroom closet." He actually blushed.

"Uh huh, now you sit back and get comfortable and I'll be right back." I said in between little kisses down his neck. This I could handle, it was sort of sweet.

I closed the bedroom door behind me and started stripping off my clothes as I headed for the closet.

Some lingerie, holy shit, he must have spent a small fortune. Hanging in the closet was a small boutique. The selections ranged from sweet and innocent, to playful, all the way to downright raunchy crotch less get ups. Hell yeah, this could be fun.

Standing on the floor was a pair of black boots with red trim and on the shelf above the rod, a black hat. I pulled them out and tried them on, of course, a perfect fit; sneaky little bastard. Every article in the closet was exactly my size. Flipping through the closet I found the perfect cowgirl inspired ensemble to go with the boots and hat.

I wiggled into the black fringed, red thong, it looked like a miniskirt in the front with the fringe starting at the band and dipping into a sharp V at the crotch. The top was a matching bra with fringe attached to the bottom and a gold star centered over the left nipple. All I needed was a gun belt and handcuffs. I stopped myself right there. No, handcuffs were not a good idea. I looked into the mirror and suddenly thought of my dad. A tear rolled down my cheek, poor Charlie, I laid him to rest with a similar star over his heart. I wiped my eye and pushed the thought down.

Jasper was waiting. Quickly I twisted my hair into two longs braids on either side of my face behind my ears and pushed the hat down on my head.

Walking out to the bar area I found Jasper pouring two shots. "Hold it right there cowboy." I tried to sound sexy. I felt sexy. "I hear tell you've been naughty."

"Fuck me!" Jasper's mouth dropped open making me giggle.

"Now is that any way to talk to the law, son?" Oh, this was fun. I swung my hips in exaggeration letting the fringe swing as I sauntered over to my cowboy.

I giggled as I watched the bulge in the front of his Levi's grow, stretching at the fabric, filling out the wrinkles in the front of his jeans.

"Sorry ma'm." Jasper closed his gaping mouth and stared seductively at me licking his lips.

Feeling very confident, I strutted across the remaining distance between us and pushed him back on the bar chair and wiggled so that the fringe danced back and forth for him. I handed him his drink and took mine, raising the glass to him, "1, 2, 3 now you may fuck me."

I barely finished the shot before Jasper grabbed me pulling me to him causing the glass to drop to the floor. His lips were on mine moaning into my mouth, "Oh Bella, I want you so badly."

"Lucky for you then, you can have me cowboy." Please, please, please take me now I thought to myself.

His shirt flew over his head and his pants were coming down while he hopped around the floor trying to pull off his boots to extract the pants. He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms lifting me off my feet wrapping my legs around his waist. He stumbled forward into the wall where he took me, banging me into the wall with each thrust. I clung to him squeezing my legs tighter. I never wanted anyone more than I wanted Jasper right now, and not just the sex, I wanted him. I wanted to be close to him, his hands running up and down my body.

I heard the thong between us rip, his hand wound around the delicate fabric, throwing it to the floor. This time lasted significantly longer than the car; he brought me to the edge and slowed changing his hold on me before starting to rebuild momentum. The heat rose through my body and teased me to no end. I tangled my fingers through his hair pulling him to me. Each time I felt myself about to fall over that cliff he moved to another piece of furniture and slowly brought me back again until I couldn't take it anymore and begged him to make me cum. Oh and did I cum, so fiercely I shook and just when the quivering stopped he attacked my clit with his fingers and brought me screaming over the edge again biting my nipples and playing my sensitive engorged, throbbing nodule like a guitar. God it was pure bliss.

When I finally thought I might be able to stand on my own I slid down him and slapped his ass, "That's for ripping my new outfit, I liked it."

"I'll fix it, I liked it too. It was my favorite, I'm so glad you picked it first." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively, first huh?

We both laughed while we tried to catch our breath.

"How about I pick the next outfit darlin'?" He was biting his lower lip and God he looked hot.

"Ok, but good lord I need to rest cowboy." Was he trying to bring about a heart attack or what?

"No more sex, just a fashion show." He played with the braids in my hair and kissed my neck blowing lightly on the sensitive area drying his trail behind him.

"Well, I'm not sure I can agree to _no more_ sex, but how about a few passes on the catwalk and you can put it on a list for latter if you see something that you just can't live without." I needed a rest not a skidding halt.

"Perfect darlin'." He left me in the Living Room and shook his little ass for me as he walked to the bedroom, looking over his shoulder arching his eyebrows. Mmm, I wanted him again already.

His first selection surprised me; it was on the sweet side. I thought he might have gone a little more risqué. I changed and headed back out to model it for him. Doing my best to capture the essence of the selection I meandered around in front of him trying to act all shy and sweet. Jasper sat back against the couch clearly enjoying my enthusiasm. I was surprised by how much fun I was having. I felt like a kid playing dress up.

Alternating selections Jasper picked out some fun role playing attire and some of the raunchy numbers, but mostly he chose the ultra feminine pieces that made me feel sexy, safe and beautiful.

Wanting to give him a show he'd not soon forget and maybe some fuel for his own fantasies I found myself really getting into character. The French maid, although cliché, was one of my favorites. Dancing around the room bending over to dust in front of Jasper was just plain fun. It seemed Jasper was enjoying the joviality too, he laughed with me when I tripped trying to dance kick my leg over my head in one of the raunchier stripper inspired pieces and he ooh'd and ahh'd appropriately for a little pink satin baby doll.

It was getting late and I was growing tired. I came out in the next piece, white silk, reminiscent of a wedding night ensemble, feminine and sexy but not over the top. I walked through the door to find Jasper standing by the door waiting for me.

"I can't take it anymore, I need you now." He ran his hand through his mop of curls letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, did any of the pieces make your list of 'can't live without it'?" I smiled up at him feeling so content.

"Yes." He seemed off, something was different.

"Which one cowboy?" I teased.

"All of them." His voice shook and he all but pulled his hair out running both hands from his face over the top of his head and finally resting on the back of his neck.

"Very funny." He was scaring me now, what the hell was wrong?

"I'm not joking. You could wear a paper bag and I couldn't live without it. I just want you." He lifted me up carrying me to the bed laying me gently against the pillows. He pulled his pants off on the way to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to me pulling me into his chest, kissing the top of my head.

"Is it ok?" He caressed my shoulder and whispered into my ear, pulling me closer to his chest.

"Yes." I felt the heat of his chest on my back and his breathing in my ear and on my neck and wanted nothing more than him.

We made love. No fucking, no furniture breaking, wall thrashing, no fantasy role playing; only gentle, tender, magical love. The last time anyone made love to me was six and a half years ago, it didn't even come close to comparing with this. This was just amazing; the connection was like a spark that ignited with our intensity. The sex was always fabulous with my cowboy but this wasn't just sex, not tonight. He made me feel like I have never felt before, respected, an equal, and a partner. We were quiet afterwards. I felt so content and safe in his arms and neither of us spoke. Truthfully I was too worried that I would say something stupid and ruin what had just happened. I had to believe he had felt the same connection. Voicing it was a risk I just couldn't take yet. Falling asleep in Jasper's arms just made it all the sweeter.

Saturday we slept in, it was early afternoon before we woke up. Jasper had work to do and I couldn't afford to fall any further behind in school work. If I was being honest with myself, which of course I wasn't, I was just plain scared shitless. What the hell happened? I let myself feel, why? He was more guarded this morning than I had seen him; he wasn't smiling his typical grin that lit up his whole face. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. I suggested that I probably needed to go home today and he quickly acquiesced, he didn't argue.

I went to the bathroom and washed up, brushing my teeth and hair and quickly dressed. When I came back into the bedroom Jasper had shopping bags loaded up with the boots, hat and the lingerie purchases. Insisting that I take them home with me Jasper carried the bags to the foyer and pressed the button for the elevator. He walked me to my car and deposited the bags into the back.

The sick feeling in the pit of my stomach grew with each passing second that he stood staring at me, looking for the right words. Oh god, this was going to hurt.

He opened my car door and let me climb in. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. Retreating he said "Drive safe darlin'." He closed the door behind me and turned and walked back into the hotel. I watched him recede through the rearview mirror as tears streamed down my face.

I drove home and threw the bags into my spare bedroom, I couldn't look at them.

Torture was my new best friend the next week. What had happened? We went from strangers having fun to lovers. If it kept up any longer I'd be falling over a different cliff. The twinge of caring for him was mocking me. Jasper treated me so well, but we still knew nothing about each other. Still we had exchanged no last names, numbers or personally identifiable way to track one another.

What did he want? Would I see him again? Could I see him again? Should I see him again? Was I capable of more? Did he even want more?

The questions and nagging feelings haunted me day and night. I went to work and ignored Jay completely. At school I sat back and listened but didn't participate, didn't volunteer answers. I responded when called on and that was about it. My tax professor asked me to stay at the end of class on Friday. He wanted to know if there was something wrong that he could help with. How humiliating.

Friday night came and I was more confused than I had ever been. Debating skipping the bar altogether I rummaged through my unwashed laundry basket for my robe; I found the ripped western styled thong. Clutching it to my chest I lay across my bed and cried. God, what was wrong with me?

If I hoped he was there tonight and he didn't show I'd be crushed. Would he get the wrong impression and decide I wasn't worth it if he was there and I didn't show?

Rushing through the shower I cleaned up and picked out one of the sets Jasper seemed to like just in case. I grabbed a skirt and low cut top and dressed quickly. I didn't bother with much in the way of makeup and twisted my hair in a fast French roll.

He wasn't there, it was late and he wasn't there.

Mike started the shots and I searched the room on the verge of a panic attack.

"He's not here Bella." Mike put the bottle back behind the bar.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Only to me love, 1, 2, 3 fuck it."

Mike stayed near as much as he could all night. I didn't feel like dancing, I didn't want to talk. It was just stupid to sit there brooding.

"Mike, I'm gonna go home." I told him, getting up from my stool and pushing it in.

"You sure?" Mike handed me my purse and held onto my hand for a moment.

"Yeah." I took my purse and pulled my hand back.

"Text me that you got home ok. If he shows up do you want…." He looked at me with worry and concern in his eyes.

"STOP, don't say it. I'll text you when I get home." I couldn't handle being pitied

So I left alone, not by choice.

I texted Mike that I was home safe and went to put ice on my throbbing hands. I was really such a fool. I actually beat up my steering wheel. Like it was the steering wheel's fault it brought back sweet painful memories.

Saturday night was a repeated exercise in futility. The only difference, I wouldn't even talk to Mike.

The second week I just cried. Jay told me to take a couple days off, the stress from school was obviously getting to me he mused. My classmates stared, waiting for me to crack, hoping I'd fall off my self imposed pedestal. None of my professors even called on me. I guess having the perfect GPA and being the editor of the law review bought you some space and time at the very least. I knew it wouldn't last long, not in this shark tank.

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK.

I finally admitted it to myself on Friday afternoon. I cared about Jasper. We had made love and I panicked. My leaving probably freaked him out. What the hell was I going to do if he didn't show up again?

I got my answer two hours later at the bar. I would storm out and cry all the way home. I was such an idiot. I cried myself to sleep on my bed. Startled to attention by the ringing phone, I couldn't remember the last time the intrusive plastic rang.

"Hello?"

"_Bella, its Rosalie. I am picking you up in half an hour for lunch, you can't say no so I suggest you go wash the mascara off your cheeks and get dressed."_

Click.

Rosalie picked a quiet empty diner for lunch where we could sit for ever and talk without getting thrown out and where we were unlikely to be seen by anyone we knew. Rosalie complained about the weather on the drive from my house to the diner, chatting away so that I wouldn't have to.

While we sipped our iced teas waiting for the waitress to bring our food Rosalie started down the inevitable path I knew was coming but dreaded nonetheless.

"Bella, how long ago was it that your heart was so broken?" She didn't pull any punches; straight to the crux of it she went full steam ahead.

"Six and a half years."

"Go on." She stirred her tea and sat back waiting.

"There isn't that much to tell, I was young, 18, and I thought we were going to spend forever together. He had said he wanted us to spend forever together. There were complications and the family's friends didn't approve of me. He decided I wasn't good enough for him and he told me he couldn't pretend anymore and that I'd never see him or his family again, that it would be like he never existed. Then he just left me alone in the middle of the forest. His parents moved the family and I have never seen or heard from him again. He broke my heart, I was devastated, and he was my entire life. I didn't take the breakup very well. The first few months were terrible; I was completely withdrawn and shut out everyone. I have never been able to get over it."

"Bella, don't you have anyone you could talk to, your parents, anyone?"

"No, my mother remarried when I was 16, her new husband traveled for work and they didn't really want me around so I moved in with my dad. I didn't know anybody in the town, everyone else had known each other since diapers. I started dating my boyfriend pretty soon after I arrived. My boyfriend was really my only friend; I pushed everyone else away because he always wanted to be alone together and monopolized all of my time. In fact he even forbad me to see some of my friends. Just after my boyfriend dumped me my mother was diagnosed with cancer. She was always more than a little eccentric and refused conventional treatment opting for natural remedies. No matter how much I begged her, she didn't listen. It was a pretty long and drawn out painful death. Her husband blamed me for 'bringing her down' with my silly boyfriend problems and has been in the bottom of a bottle ever since her death. He refuses to speak to me."

"That wasn't your fault Bella, what about your father?" Rosalie was sitting forward at the table now.

"My father, he was a good guy I guess, I didn't really know him all that well. I showed up on his doorstep to live with him and messed up his exciting schedule of fishing, eating out, watching sports and running around as the police chief of the town he lived in. He never liked my boyfriend much and had absolutely no idea what to do with a crying eighteen your old hormonal girl. He never got over my mother leaving him, so we sat around in self pity together for the next year. End of my first year of college I got a call from my dad's best friend, my dad was killed in the line of duty."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, so then you have no family?"

"Nope, not a one, we were all only children and all my grandparents are gone. Emmett and Mike are the only people I would consider family now."

"Bella, can I tell you a story?" Rosalie sat forward in the booth and leaned in over the table.

"Sure." I'm sure she thinks telling me about some breakup will make me feel better. She has no idea.

"Bella, how much do you know about me, my past?" She looked a bit nervously around the room as if she was ensuring no one would hear us. The place was empty, not much of a concern.

"Nothing really." I sipped my tea.

"What I am going to tell you is extremely personal and I would appreciate it if you kept it between us." I nodded as she continued into her story. "Before Emmett I was engaged to another man."

"Oh." I wondered if Emmett knew, surely he must.

"Bella, I come from a pretty wealthy family. Daddy is on of those captains of industry types. Most of the money comes from granddaddy and great-granddaddy though. My fiancé was still way out of my league. He came from a very powerful, very wealthy, influential family. If I told you his name, you would know it; there aren't many people in this country who don't. As I said very prestigious pedigree. Anyway, I was beyond thrilled that I was the girl he chose, even though my station was below his. I was so caught up in the fairy tale romance and the love I thought we shared nothing else mattered but him. One weekend about three months before we were to be married all the girls were going out and all the guys were getting together. The girls decided to go clubbing. As it turns out so did the boys. The girls were getting loaded and pretty out of hand. I kept getting hit on by losers and was fed up with getting grabbed and pinched. I decided to leave. I told my best friend that I was not into it and just wanted to go home."

Rosalie wrung her hands nervously and leaned further over the table towards me. I leaned closer to her.

"Go on." I encouraged once the waitress dropped our food orders and left for the kitchen.

Rosalie continued. "I was going to walk back to my condo. I lived in DC at the time. Not the best place to be walking alone late at night, mind you. So when I saw a group of guys in front of me I got nervous until I heard his laughter. Relief flooded through me. Calling to him I hurried to catch up. When I got there he was shooting daggers with his eyes."

Rosalie stopped and looked down at the table, the tears beginning to well up behind her lids. "They were extremely drunk." She continued without emotion. "Looking at me he growled, 'you whore, look boys it's my little whore, how many guys do you think she fucked in that club tonight? She seems to like pulling trains so why don't we make her night, you can all fuck my little whore Rose, she's been deflowered at least once tonight already.' With that he grabbed my arms and ripped my shirt open. His buddies grabbed my legs. They pulled me into an alley and after he was done sodomizing me he let his buddies rape me one after the other while he watched, holding me down, laughing at me forcing himself into my mouth."

"Oh God, Rose, I'm so sorry." The tears flowed down her cheeks as I silently choked back the sobs; I never expected to hear anything so horrible.

"One of his friends was particularly sadistic and raping me wasn't enough, he got off on causing pain. He was violent and rough. When they were done my fiancé pulled my ring from my finger and said 'no one fucking betrays me and lives'. It was the last thing I remembered. They left me with the trash in the alley bleeding to death."

Rosalie sipped her tea and looked down into her lap.

"A homeless man saw them leaving and found me. He saved my life using my phone to call 911. I didn't wake up for three weeks. I had six broken ribs, a shattered pelvis, broken teeth, broken arm, over 350 stitches and worst of all, no more uterus. The damage was so severe they did a hysterectomy and reconstructed my cervix. Bella, he broke my heart, my spirit, my body, and took away my future. It took me three years of therapy to move past what that bastard did to me." She stopped and shook her head, as though she could banish the thoughts and the memories. After a minute of sitting silently, staring blankly she continued.

"Bella, what all that therapy taught me was that it wasn't my fault, I didn't deserve that, that if I didn't move on and find real love I would let it kill me slowly, day by day, but regardless of how long I roamed this earth my heart and soul would be dead if I didn't open them up to someone again. After everything he took from me I wasn't going to let him have that too." Rosalie looked up at me, pushing her untouched plate away from her and smiled the slightest bit.

"I would not have Emmett now if I had not taken that chance. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. Bella, its time for you to take that chance, you have to put him behind you and open your heart. Your cowboy sounds like he might be a good place to start."

"Rosalie can I ask you a question?" I didn't want to pry but something didn't add up.

"Of course." She said straightening her top and folding her hands on the table in front of her.

"Why did he think you betrayed him?"

"The jealous bitch I thought was my best friend snapped a picture behind my back of some guy at the bar grabbing my ass and sent it to my fiancé's phone with a note that I left with some guy I was fucking in the bathroom of the club. They were married six months later and that's the story they sold everyone while I was lying on my deathbed unconscious for three weeks, that the stranger in the bar raped me." The look on Rose's face was pure hatred and venom.

"Where are they now?" I hoped they were no where near Rose.

She stared straight ahead over my shoulder and with no emotion and as calmly as if she were telling me her name she said "they disappeared six months after the wedding and are presumed dead."

HOLY SHIT. That look on her face was all the confirmation I would ever need that Rosalie knew more than she would ever let on about their whereabouts. She shifted her gaze right to my eyes, staring coldly for a brief moment before saying "so you see Bella, if I could get past that to find Emmett, nothing that jack ass six and a half years ago could possibly have done could be any worse. Don't let him take your heart and soul. Take it back."

"Rose, Thank you, I am so sorry.

"Bella, maybe we can be family now too? I don't see my family any more either."

"I always wanted a sister." I smiled at Rose knowing that today we had formed a bond that would not easily break.

Rose drove me home and I did something I hadn't done in years; I prayed. I prayed for Rose, I prayed for the strength to open my heart again and live. I prayed it wasn't too late with Jasper.

Of three things I was absolutely sure, I was taking back control of my life, I cared for Jasper, and finally and I didn't know how, but I was going to learn to love again.

**What was your favorite 'outfit'? Review and do tell….**


	8. Chapter 8 Admissions

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters still belong to S.M. Bummer!**

**Thanks to all who have sent encouraging words and added alerts and favorites. I absolutely love every one of them. **

**Jasper is off to BelialSotonia's for the weekend, have fun darlin'.**

**Every Review will get an exclusive preview, so keep them coming.**

Only At Night

Chapter 8

Admissions

JPOV

I was a nervous damn wreck by the time I got to the club to search out my angel. What if she was not there? What if she moved on in my absence? What if she wasn't happy to see me? I was dizzy thinking of all the things that could go wrong until the cab pulled up to the front of the club. I stepped out and paid the driver and Emmett caught my gaze as I turned to survey the line. He nodded me over and I felt that had to be a good sign, unless of course he told me to get lost. I walked straight to him and extended my hand. Shaking my hand he smiled looking me in the eyes. God I was relieved.

"How have you been?" Emmett released my hand.

"Good, you?" I held his gaze.

"Good, she's already inside, go on in." Emmett waved me in ahead of the line.

Yes. If he thought she didn't want me here he would not have let me through the doors. Either she had said something or he knew I was good for her. More importantly, she was here, my angel was just on the other side of the door. I couldn't wait to see her.

The minute I was through the door I looked to the bar to her usual seat. She wasn't there. Mike looked up and saw me and nodded me over. I sat down in her stool facing Mike.

"Hi, Mike." I shook his hand.

"Hi, she's dancing." Mike motioned to the dance floor with his chin.

"Thanks." I smiled and chuckled at how perceptive these two guys were.

"Quit worrying. What are you drinking?" Mike ginned at me and gave me a wink.

I couldn't help it; I full out smiled and ordered a beer. I watched her dance through the mirror and she seemed so lost in her own little world. She moved to the music with her eyes closed for a few songs. I felt like shit wondering if I caused that melancholy. The DJ finally played some lame slow song and she opened her eyes and headed toward the bar looking for Mike. Her eyes swept across the bar and she noticed me in her seat. At first she looked pissed, then just as quickly she beamed the most radiant smile and walked quickly towards me. My heart pumped harder and seemed to warm. As she slid in next to me, I held her glass out and counted us off. "1, 2, 3, hi."

I held onto the stool for her as she sat and turned us to face each other holding her hand. I was so happy to see her and to see her smiling for me that I grinned like an idiot. I stared into her eyes and moved the hair from her face and felt the warmth of her cheek.

Mike joined us for a shot and pretended for her benefit that we had not already spoken.

I was just so happy to be in her company again, watching her reflection next to mine in the mirror while we had a couple drinks. I really just wanted her to myself but didn't want to be an ass.

"Do you want to get out of here? I have something for you." I hoped I wasn't being too presumptuous. Maybe the gifts were not such a good idea after all. I felt the panic start to rise. My chest tightened and I felt my breath stick in my ribs.

To my astonishment the panic was unwarranted, Bella was just as eager to leave as I was and after secretly promising both Emmett and Mike that she would text them she was ok we left the club. Her car was in the lot and she was uncomfortable with leaving it again, so she handed me the keys. We didn't make it out of the parking lot before the lust overtook both of us. I felt like a high school kid doing it in the car, it took about that long too. We were both so damn horny for the other. It was physically uncomfortable as hell and I'm sure she felt the same way, but neither of us seemed to be able to restrain ourselves. That was a good thing, right?

The way this woman made me feel was like nothing short of a miracle. I hated every minute of the time I missed away from her suddenly, and wondered why the hell I ever thought it was a good idea in the first place to give her time and space when all I wanted was to never let her out of my sight again.

I was so damn excited about my surprise for her I nearly blew it. I was really such an idiot sometimes. I got so nervous when I went to tell her what I had bought her that it came out all wrong and frankly kind of creepy. Shit, I asked her to indulge my fantasies and she panicked. I swear that she turned partly green and I freaked out realizing the way I asked it. I tried to explain but as soon as I opened my mouth she shocked the shit out of me, basically saying she'd do whatever I wanted and she'd make all my fantasies come true. Hell, I felt like such a dick. I had to let her know that was not cool. She should never do anything she didn't want and I would never ask that of her. God I can't even begin to imagine what must have went through her head. I was too damn excited about my plans and got ahead of myself. She took it really well and seemed so grateful after I reassured her.

She laughed when I told her it was boots and a hat. I was so embarrassed by the time I had to spit out that it included lingerie but she reassured me. Going off to try on one of her new 'outfits' as she called them I slammed a couple shots. I had to get control over myself I was behaving like a complete ass tonight. Way to win her heart, Peter was right I was a little fuck.

When she came back out that bedroom door in the boots and hat and the little cowgirl bra and panty set I thought I was going to lose my damn mind. I never wanted anything so badly in my life. She was so damn hot and so fucking cute. She bantered on with some role playing and I just lost it. I took her then and there and well, frankly, everywhere in the suite and couldn't get enough of her. I feared that we would burn the place to the ground from the heat between us.

I was in so much trouble. I was falling so hard. If she tossed me to the side now I didn't think I would recover.

She modeled some of the other items I picked out for her and with each new 'outfit' I was sinking further and further. She was so playful and happy and confident and all I wanted was to see this girl in her lingerie for the rest of my days. She went in to change again and I knew the next piece would be my undoing. It was something I never should have done. I almost put it back when I was at the store. It was really a wedding night ensemble and I fantasized that she would finally be mine if she put it on. When she walked out that door in it I was already at the door waiting for her.

"I can't take it anymore, I need you, now."

She giggled; she didn't realize how serious I was. She seriously asked if I saw anything that had made my list of things I couldn't live without and I muttered something about not caring if it was a paper bag and scooped her up and carried her over the threshold of the bedroom and made love to her.

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK.

Bella fell asleep in my arms and I knew I had messed things up. I knew it was too soon. I knew she was going to wake up and freak out.

When I knew she was asleep I went in the other room and called Peter in a complete panic.

"Peter, I fucked up man. I blew it." I blabbered the minute he picked up the phone.

"_What happened Jasper? Calm the fuck down." _Peter whispered into the phone.

"I can't calm down. I made love to her, damn it." I practically cried.

"_Well, normally that wouldn't be a bad thing. Did she leave?" _Peter's voice was calm and slow.

"Not yet, she's still asleep, Peter, the minute she wakes up she is going to bolt for the door. I pushed her too far, too fast. She didn't say a word afterwards. I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"_Stop freaking out. She is going to leave. Let her. I know it is going to hurt like a mother fucker, but if you don't let her go now, you are going to scare her away for good. Let her go and think about it. She needs to decide that she wants it and that she is ready for it. You can not force it on her if she isn't ready you little fuck." _He actually sounded pissed at me.

"I know damn it, I know. Fuck Peter, what am I going to do if she gets so scared off that she never speaks to me again?" The tears started to roll down my cheek. I'd never live this shit down.

"_Jasper, it will be ok, she is just going to need some more time now." _Peter used his best parental soothing voice. It worked; I started to feel myself calming down.

"Ok. I'll call you later."

I hung up and paced the suite for a good hour. I knew better than to do that, but wait, she made love to me too. She wanted it as much as I did. Would that matter to her if she still wasn't emotionally ready? No. She's was going to be a scared little rabbit just like me. Jesus what a pair we were.

My mind went over every conceivable outcome and I had to believe that she would be panicked about what happened between us and she'd pull away. I knew it was going to kill me but I would have to let her go. Peter was right. Shit, he was always right. How the hell did he do it, did our parents impart some secret wisdom unto him with their passing? Would it not have been fair to provide me with some of that insight?

Crawling in bed next to her I tried not to disrupt her. I feel asleep for a few hours and woke instantly panicked that I would discover that she had left, but she lay, still at my side, breathing deeply. Utter relief flooded through me. It was just after noon when she started to stir. I picked up the book on the bedside table just so she wouldn't feel awkward.

Turning to face me she smiled. My heart melt a little more. "Working?" she asked.

"Yeah, just doing some catch up." I tried to smile but I knew it wasn't my usual happy to be with her grin. I was too damn worried about what was about to happen. And then it hit.

"I really should go home; I have a lot of catch up to do too." Her face fell, her beautiful warm face fell and her hair created an insurmountable barrier between us.

"It's okay, I understand." All the while daggers stabbed through my heart with each syllable.

She retreated to the bathroom and I packed her things into the shopping bags. I wanted her to take them with, maybe she'd think about me and, who the fuck knows what I was thinking. I just knew I couldn't bear to look at them without her here with me.

I walked her to her car and put her bags into the back, at least she didn't argue with me about taking them with her. I didn't know what to say or do. I was so afraid that if I opened my mouth the only thing that would come out was "please don't leave me" and I knew that she was not ready for that.

Closing her car door around her tucking her safely inside I kissed her lips and said the only thing I could get out without breaking down and begging her to stay. "Drive safe darlin'." I turned and practically ran back to the hotel lobby not looking back no matter how much I wanted to or she'd see the tears streaming down my face. God, I was a fucking mess. Some tough cowboy I was. I went back to the penthouse and cursed myself and my stupidity. I deserved to lose her, she deserved better than me.

Now I was stuck here all week for the second round of interviews. How the hell could I stay away from her and give her the time and space she so clearly needed with out Peter's help.

Miraculously I received a call and I had to fly out to Syracuse on Thursday morning to meet with the Dean about a position in NY. I would stay the weekend to meet with some of the other faculty on Monday and Tuesday. At least I was geographically removed from any fleeting ideas of stupidity on my part if Peter couldn't be with to babysit my dumbass. Peter demanded I fly straight home from NY and made up some bullshit excuse about needing my help on the ranch. Peter didn't need me; I was the one helplessly dependent on my big brother. At least he didn't rub my face in it though.

It was torture to stay away from her for two full weeks. God she better decide she needed me by the time I went back to Seattle or I would not be able to handle it.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

BPOV

It was time to make some decisions. Rosalie was right. My soul was dying slowly day by day. Not allowing anyone in refusing to establish relationships was taking its toll on me. My closest relationships were Mike and Emmett, a bouncer and a bartender. They knew next to nothing about me. Oh sure, they knew that I was damaged goods, promiscuous, I could hold my liquor, I went to school and I was completely alone. That's all they knew. And that information was all from observation, nothing I actually divulged. They knew nothing about HIM, although I'm sure they guessed a HIM existed, just like Rosalie had. They didn't know where I was from or that my parents were dead.

Apologies were in order. I owed Jay an apology and I owed my professors an apology. God it was like being in a twelve step program. Admit I had a problem, had wronged others and seek absolution. By Wednesday I had sought forgiveness from all the people I had shut out the past three weeks.

I spoke with Rose every day usually about nothing more than my progress and the day's happenings. She was busy with wedding plans and was happy to have someone to discuss colors and flowers with. It was nice to just talk to someone.

It was time to let someone in. Rosalie was a good start, a sister. I had to do better than that. I knew I had to start slow but I had to find out what Jasper wanted. I could not deny any longer that I cared for him.

By Friday I had made the decision to try to actually get to know Jasper, if he showed up. If he didn't want that, it was time to move on. I could not try to open up to someone who wasn't willing to do the same. The ending would be inevitable. Rose agreed and provided me with the best sounding board; she just listened and reined me in when my fears ran away.

I studied, ate and got ready to go out. Feeling confident and ready I hoped Jasper would be there. If he wasn't I would just keep waiting for him to return. There would be no other men until I was able to talk to him. Hell, I realized there had been no other men since the moment I saw him. There wouldn't be any other men, not the way it had been, not without more and not until I was ready for more. I prayed the only other man in my future would be Jasper. I prayed he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

I took my time repairing Jasper's favorite western themed thong and picked out a denim skirt and red button down blouse. Pulling on my black boots I smiled thinking about soft supple leather between my feet. I twisted my hair into two long braids and pulled the hat down onto my head.

I pulled in the lot and headed into the bar. Butterflies danced in my stomach, nervous that Jasper would not be there; nervous that he would be. I could do this. Emmett was flashing me his thousand watt smile as I approached him. Pulling me into him by the waist Emmett leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Bella, you look beautiful."

"Why thank you Emmett." I flashed him my own best smile before entering the club behind him.

Mike saw me as soon as I entered the bar. I swear Emmett radioed him when ever I arrived. Standing back Mike covered his heart with both hands and pretended to stagger backwards.

Handing Mike my purse I greeted him. "Howdy."

Mike handed over my shot and smiled. "I like it Bella." Gesturing to my outfit,

"Why thank you" Holding my glass up to his and we followed our ritual, "1, 2, 3, fuck it."

"Mike, I'm sorry that I have been a pain in the ass lately." Accompanying the apology I gave Mike my biggest smile.

"Hey, knock it off, you are entitled." Mike said refilling out shots.

"No, I'm really not, but thanks." I looked around knowing it was too early for Jasper to be here anyway. Mike and I talked for awhile and to my astonishment Rose walked up and joined me at the bar. I had no idea she was coming in.

"Rose, hi, what are you doing here?" I was so happy to see her that I gave her a hug.

"Now what kind of sister would I be if I didn't come and hang with you tonight?" Rose winked at me and smiled hello to Mike.

We sat and talked at the bar for a good hour. Mike joined us when he could I was actually having fun talking with Mike and Rose and dancing with Rose. My resolve began to wane a little and I said, "I think I am going to go home."

"Uh, you might want to hold on a minute honey." Mike pretended to wash glasses and pointed to the dance floor with his chin.

"Looking up into the mirror behind the bar, there was Jasper. He was on the dance floor and he was watching me. I could not have helped if I tried, the smile I felt inside manifested across my face.

Faintly next to me I heard Rose say "Oh my God."

Mike poured two shots, left the bottle and walked to the other end of the bar. Rosalie grabbed her drink and purse and followed after him.

Watching Jasper dance by him self was the hottest damn thing I had ever seen. Maybe it had something to do with the way his eyes never left me, boring into me. I turned around to face the dance floor and watched him for a minute. A beautiful blonde woman approached Jasper and began to dance against him. She was sporting heels so high I couldn't imagine how she stood in them let alone danced. Her long legs were toned and tanned and her short skirt and tank top clung to her perfect body. Jasper continued to watch me. Oh god, what if he was with her? What kind of idiot would I feel like sitting here in the boots and hat he bought me if he was with someone else? Did I finally drive him away last time?

Oh God, my stomach turned as he put his arm around her tiny little waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear; his eyes still glued to mine. What the hell am I thinking I have no hold on him; he can do what he wants. Shit, there are probably dozens of my past partners in this club right now. He pointed his chin towards me and the blonde smiling followed his gaze. Oh God, he was talking about me.

The blonde, that I seriously considered having thrown out of the club, smiled to me turned back to Jasper, said something to him, they both nodded and she walked away. I felt sick and angry. Damn it he was mine. I am not going to lose him now.

Jasper continued to dance, watching me. Oh what the hell was going on? Mike and Rosalie were watching me now too and appeared as confused as I was. I glanced at Rose and she nodded in encouragement.

Turning back to watch Jasper he was walking towards me, smiling seductively. I held out his shot as he neared. He took the glass from me and waited while I picked up mine.

"1, 2, 3 dance with me darlin'?" Jasper continued to stare into my eyes while he waited for me to answer.

Grabbing the bottle I poured two more shots and counted us off "1, 2, 3, only with you cowboy." He purred in response and smiled.

Jasper put the bottle behind the bar and took my hand leading me to the dance floor. Pulling me close into his chest he wrapped one arm around my waist and held my hand up to his heart. It wasn't exactly a slow song so I looked quizzically into his eyes.

"I could care less what's playing, I'm not letting go of you darlin'." He offered in explanation to my unasked question.

He pulled me closer to his chest and kissed the top of my head. God, I had missed him.

"I love the outfit, am I correct about what is underneath?" He whispered into my ear breathing in the scent of my braid.

"Yes, good thing you made it in tonight, I would have hated to waste it." I winked at him. God I love being in his arms, I felt safe and happy.

We spent the next few hours dancing, sharing shots, and talking about the songs that played, the weather, local news; nothing about us.

Excusing myself to the ladies room I looked into the mirror and decided this was it, now or never, we needed to talk. Rose came in and walking straight to me hugged me.

"Stop worrying, he's crazy about you." She smiled softly as she whispered to me.

"Yeah?" I bit my bottom lip wondering if it was true.

"Oh yeah, I am sure. Trust me, he has been waiting for you honey." Rose giggled at my lack of confidence. "Now, go do what you need to do."

"Thank you."

I returned to Jasper's outstretched hand. Jasper leaned his forehead to mine and asked, "Can we please go to my place?"

"All weekend?" Nervously I bit my bottom lip.

"Please darlin', please all weekend." He responded equally nervous his forehead still pressed to mine.

"Yes." Shit, it came out before I could think it through; if he didn't want to open up I couldn't stay.

Flagging down Mike for my purse Jasper pulled bills out of his pocket.

"You guys leaving?" Mike asked reaching under the bar for my purse.

"Yes, we won't be in tomorrow so, don't worry about our girl. I'll take good care of her." Jasper handed Mike the bills across the bar looking him in the eye.

"Uh huh, you better." Mike returned Jasper's glare and took the bills.

"Bye love." Mike kissed my cheek and handed me my purse.

We drove my car to the hotel and took the elevator up to the suite in silence. Jasper took my purse and the key and put them in their spot on the table in the foyer.

"Darlin' I really missed you." Jasper pulled me into his arms and leaned his face to mine, our foreheads and noses touching. My breathing accelerated from anticipation and nerves.

We needed to talk but I wanted his lips on mine in the worst way. I needed to taste his sweet mouth and feel the electricity coursing between us. If talking didn't go well, it might just be the last time I ever got to feel that connection. I couldn't risk it. I licked my lips and promised myself that I would say whet I needed to say just as soon as that electricity subsided.

Tilting my head further back I connected to his lips slowly, gently at first and his lips responded. The heat and sparks rose inside me. We kissed for several minutes not moving from the foyer, not deepening the kiss, not making any attempts to break away.

It felt as though he was feeling the same need to prolong it as I was. Another minute went by and I realized we were no longer kissing. We were both just standing in one another's arms, lips touching, breathing awkwardly.

Jasper broke the silence with out moving away from me.

"Bella, we need to talk, please, let's sit down." He stepped back and led me by the hand to the Living room couch.

Jasper ran his hands through his messy curls. He looked so nervous. The contents of my stomach began to churn threatening to make a reappearance.

Taking off my hat and dropping it on the coffee table I sat back into the couch. "I know."

Jasper shifted his weight between his feet and sat at the opposite side of the couch facing straight ahead.

"Bella, I can't do this anymore; the weekends." He stuttered over the words and my stomach clenched as he said them. I waited for him to continue, I couldn't speak. If I tried to open my mouth now I would certainly be crying. Jasper ran his hands through his hair to the back of his neck.

"We've barely spoken in all the time we've spent together. All we do is fuck, don't get me wrong it's fantastic but you don't know anything about me. Everything I know about you I've pieced together and for all I know I could be completely wrong, although I doubt it. I haven't told you a thing about me, and you haven't told me a thing about you. Yet, somehow we both seem more comfortable in each other's arms than anywhere else. The truly fucked up part of it is, you probably know me better than anyone else in my life and I have a feeling I know you better than anyone, including your self."

"Jasper, I…." God I'm going to lose him and I can't even tell him how right he is.

He turned towards me and took my hands in his and pulled me closer, "I need more Bella. I can't stand being away from you."

Wait. What? He wanted more, not less?

"When you left last time I knew you needed space, I knew it was too much too soon. I tried to stay away, I tried to give you room. I can't do it Bella. I can't take it anymore." His breathing was heavy.

"Wait, Jasper you want more?" I looked up into his eyes begging for confirmation.

"Yes Bella, I want you. I want you everyday I want to know that there's no one else, I want to know that you want me too." His eyes held back the moisture building in them.

"Jasper there hasn't been anyone else since the moment I met you. I want you too, I want more than random weekends. I need you Jasper." I looked into his eyes and found peace.

"Oh god, Bella, I'm so fucking head over heels crazy about you, the past three weeks have killed me." Jasper's lips grazed over my jaw and down my neck.

"Jasper, this is not easy for me. I need to take it slow but I want this too. Can you be patient with me while we open up to each other?" My stomach started to calm and peace set in.

"As long as I know we are working towards a future together, yes Bella, I can be patient." He smiled sweetly. "I know you need time, so do I." He whispered the end of his statement so low I barely heard him.

We sat looking into each others eyes for several minutes.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?" I pulled my hands back into my lap.

"Anything." He brushed my hair from my face.

"What is your last name?" I looked down to my hands nervously.

Jasper laughed. "Whitlock."

**Remember, Reviews are not just love they get you your own exclusive preview. So come on, you can do it, just hit that little green button and let me know you are out there. You know you want to…. They really are motivating and addicting and I love every single one.**


	9. Chapter 9 Teasing and Pleasing

**A/N: WOW, thanks for the reviews, I know FF had some major issues all weekend so while we could read, most of the time the review and PM functions were not working and that also meant I couldn't reply timely, sorry. Yet still you guys amaze me with the number of reviews, alerts, favorites and communities that added, I am so overwhelmed and just well, giddy. Thank you to each and every one of you. In celebration of getting our little couple added to the Graphic Lemons Community (I still can't believe I am writing smut hee, hee) this chapter is a bonus and it is one big yellow citrus. Now there is some story line development buried in there so it isn't entirely gratuitous (though in this story none of it really is, that's kind of the point).**

**Jasper left yesterday for a week day stay until Friday to my loyal, awesome reviewer **_**MISSMAJ, **_**this little vixen needs to play while the cat's away, have fun darlin'.**

**Remember to leave some love and we'll see where Jasper is off to for the weekend.**

Only At Night

Chapter 9

Teasing and Pleasing

"Mmmm, Jasper Whitlock, it's a nice name." I leaned back into his chest and felt him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me. It felt so safe.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper Whitlock, I'm Bella Swan." Jasper pulled me back tighter to his chest.

"Beautiful! I am very pleased to meet you Miss Swan." Jasper kissed my head and traced his nose down the side of my face nuzzling at the back of my ear.

"Wait, 'Whitlock'? Isn't that the name of the soldier you were reading about?" I turned my head to look at Jasper, was that a coincidence?

"Yes. I was named after that soldier; he was my great-great uncle." Jasper's fingers fidgeted with the hem of my blouse and I felt a tingle each time they hit the sliver of skin just above the waistband of my skirt threatening to distract me from my train of thought.

"And there's a book about him?" I watched Jaspers fingers continue to trace the hem and waistband of my skirt as he sat silently, fidgeting.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, well, I kind of wrote that one." He said nervously as he pulled his hands back to his lap. That was just so fucking cute.

I turned to fully face Jasper on the couch. He looked down at his hands resting on his legs and the golden curls fell in front of his eyes as his chin tucked down to meet his chest.

Lifting his chin and brushing the hair out of his eyes I gazed into those beautiful blues and smiled. My cowboy was smart. I liked that. "You are telling me that you wrote that book?"

"Yep." He smiled back at me.

"Well I'm impressed. Are there any more published works of Jasper Whitlock?" Jasper grunted making me giggle. He was shy. I really liked that.

"Yeah a few." The most delicious pink covered his cheeks.

"Huh, all about your uncle?" I teased looking up at him.

"No, all about history though." Jasper smiled and shook his head sending those blonde curls in different directions. I really, really liked that.

"Well, I want to read the one about your uncle." I tickled his jaw line with my nose.

"Um, okay." Jasper laughed.

"Well, go get it." I pushed lightly at his chest in encouragement.

"What? Now, you want to read it now?" Jasper's surprise evident in his voice sent me into a full laugh.

"Yes, I want to read it together." I sat up on the couch untangling my arms from his once again.

"Bella darlin', it is one o'clock in the morning." Jasper groaned.

"Was there something else you wanted to do instead?" I teased.

"Yeah, take you to bed." Jasper said in that sexy seductive drawl of his.

"Fine let's read in bed until we fall asleep." Jasper's expression went back and forth between shocked and horrified to honored and proud. Way too damn hot.

Reluctantly, Jasper finally spoke. "Alright, I'll get you a t-shirt to sleep in and you can go get ready for bed while I get the book." Jasper took my hand helping me up from the couch and led me to the bedroom. Rummaging through a drawer he handed me a George Strait t-shirt.

"You like George Strait?" Well, he was a cowboy; I'm not sure why I found it surprising.

"Yeah, do you?" He was so damn cute when he was nervous.

"I love him." Jasper's grin widened and he chuckled until I started unbuttoning my blouse.

"Bella, if you don't stop right there until I get out of this room there _really_ won't be any reading tonight." His eyes darkened and his voice dropped to that smooth sexy seductive tone that drove me wild and I bit my lower lip playing with the next button, deciding.

"Bella!" His eyes said yes, but I did want to learn more about Jasper and this would break the ice.

I kept pondering and finally Jasper broke the silence.

"Bella, you are the one that wants to read it, I already know how it goes." He teased dryly.

Hmm, he was so hot standing there with that hungry look in his eyes and ughh. No, it would be nothing but sex all weekend if we started now. A little self control Bella.

"Fine, out." I could hear him laughing even after he closed the bedroom door behind him.

I grabbed George and headed to the bathroom. On the counter sat my pile of personal items with a fresh wash cloth and towel and a single red rose on top. Oh hell, so much for reading. I cleaned up and went back to the bedroom in Jasper's favorite bra and thong set and my boots and sat on the end of the bed facing the door leaning back on my hands, leg crossed at the knee that was bent over the edge of the bed and swung my raised boot waiting for Jasper.

Jasper knocked and I said "ready" as he opened the door. His smile grew and as I looked down his body I noticed it wasn't alone. I giggled. My cowboy was nothing if not predictable.

"We can read tomorrow." I winked at Jasper and heard him growl as he dropped the book to the floor and climbed up to straddle me.

"It is tomorrow Bella." Hot kisses trailed down my neck making me purr.

"Fine later today, unless of course you want to do it now." Tilting my head to give Jasper better access I purred into his touches.

I heard a low growling and Jasper mumble something about '_no fuckin' way'._

Jasper always made our time together all about me and for once I wanted to make it all about him. I wanted to worship him the ways he had always worshiped me. I wanted to kiss and caress every part of his body and explore every ripple of muscle and every inch of his skin. There was nothing hotter than Jasper smiling, his eyes twinkling at mine while he traced circles over my shoulder and down towards my breast. Things were so much more comfortable now laying in bed next to one another our bodies touching at every possible juncture, but without the frenzy and rushed actions that governed our time together before we admitted our feelings. I realized the times before were always clouded with fear of what would come in the morning, uncertainty whether it was the last time our bodies would connect.

Mmmm, this time I just wanted to slow down and enjoy Jasper's body without having to worry that it would be the last time. My hands found their way to his chest, tracing the space between his clavicles to this throat meeting at the protrusion in his neck. He swallowed hard causing it to rise and lower under my fingers as I followed the path. I lifted his shirt over his stomach and chest and pulled him up to slide it over his head and past his arms. I dropped the shirt to the floor.

I felt him shudder under the feather light touches as the tips of my fingers fanned out across his chest to his shoulders. The warmth and electricity spread through my fingers and up my arms. I gasped at the intensity of just touching him. His shoulders so tight and defined, I leaned into him and kissed his left shoulder with barely a whisper of my moistened lips and gently blew at the wake of the kiss. Working my way up his shoulder to his neck repeating the pattern of kissing and blowing I bit his neck. Jasper clenched and shuddered under my mouth moaning.

"Fuck Bella."

"Lay back and enjoy cowboy." I licked my lips and rolled on top of him repeating the attention on his right side. I could feel Jasper's body tensing, anticipating the bite. The power he gave me over his body excited me no end so of course instead of biting I licked the length of his neck with my flattened tongue and received another glorious shudder in return from Jasper. Mmmm.

Turning my attention to his chest my fingers traced the defined muscles of his pecs as my eyes eagerly devoured him along the path. My fingers grazed over his nipples as my hips ground down to his of their own accord, aching to be closer.

"Oh, motherofgod Bella." Jasper grunted and moaned under me.

My fingers followed the path down his chest lingering in slow circles down the tight abs and back up to his nipples pinching and twisting.

Jasper bucked his hips under me and the feel of his arousal had me begging for more friction against my wet pussy. Moaning his name I ground myself down and over the course denim of his jeans.

"These have got to go." I whispered into his ear and reached down to undo the button and lowered the zipper tooth by tooth with excruciatingly slow pulls.

Jasper held his breath and lay perfectly still while I teased and tormented him with the proximity of my fingers to his cock while I worked the zipper. Gasping and panting as the zipper reached its base my cowboy grunted.

"Bella, you're killin' me darlin'."

Purring in response I crawled further down his legs and pulled at the denim sliding the pants down with each wiggle of my hips simultaneously creating friction between his legs and my wet pussy.

God I wanted him so badly. I wanted him to fill me completely and never pull out. The need for him growing with each tug of denim but this was about him, worshiping his glorious body.

Kneeling at his feet I pulled off the boots followed by the last of the jeans over each foot slowly while I stared into his eyes. The hunger in those deep blue eyes, the sexy as hell grin and the pleasure evident in his entire body was all I needed to push my own needs aside and continue teasing and pleasing him.

I rubbed his feet and ankles and began my ascent back up his body trailing kisses up his long legs, rubbing and caressing each tender spot before biting lightly and swirling my tongue across each freshly bitten surface.

Jasper's moans grew in intensity and I could feel his body's response to every touch of my fingers and mouth, his continued pleasure became my foremost concern. The sounds of his breath hitching pushed me on, licking at the insides of his thighs. His hands wrapped into my hair as I settled between his legs pushing them apart with my knees while rubbing his hip bones with my thumbs. My tongue found its way up the last of his thigh and up to his hip bypassing the twitching hardened member begging for attention. I trailed my tongue across the bottom of that sexy V to the other hip and back down his other thigh as Jasper groaned "Fuck" and pulled my hair.

"Holy hell Bella, what are you doing to me?" Jasper panted.

Moaning, delighted with my ability to drive Jasper mad, I inched closer to what Jasper silently begged for. I licked up one side of his shaft and down the other causing him to buck repeatedly off the mattress. As soon as he stopped thrashing wildly I rewarded him with deep licks across the head culminating in attention at his slit and sucked his entire length into my mouth humming around him, moving up and down slowly.

"Bella, fuck I'm going to cum."

I pulled him out of my mouth with a pop and pushed down hard on the head with my tongue as he twitched and growled under me. As I tasted the sweet pre cum I sucked his entire length into my mouth again and swallowed hard every last bit he gave me as Jasper bucked clear of the bed screaming until he fell back still fisting my hair pulling tight against him.

"Jesus woman, what the hell was that?" Japer panted leaning back against the pillows.

"That, cowboy, was all about you." I crawled up and nuzzled up against Jasper's chest in complete bliss at knowing I had brought him that degree of pleasure.

Jasper's breathing had evened out and a light snore escaped his lips and I smiled in utter content. Who knew giving that kind of pleasure could be so rewarding.

While I was entirely too stoked to sleep I couldn't bare it to disturb him so I retrieved the book Jasper brought and kicking off my boots I leaned back against the headboard and read the Author's biography. Jasper was from Texas, huh. Not that big of a surprise I guess, I knew he didn't live here. Could I see myself in Texas, hell yeah, it sure beat this horrendous weather in Seattle. It would be more like being back in Phoenix. I missed the heat and the sun in Phoenix suddenly and wondered for the ten millionth time why the hell I ever went to Washington in the first place but I knew the answer, it never changed. Charlie. I couldn't wait until school ended and I would be free to choose to move wherever I wanted. I sure as hell was not staying in Washington. Alas I had been stuck here long enough.

Now that school and scholarships and caring for Charlie were all things in my past I could finally go where I wanted. My grades were good enough that I could get a fantastic job in any major law firm in any major city if that's what I chose to do. Hell, I could probably even just transfer to another city and stay with Jay's firm. There were offices everywhere. My summer associate landed me an offer after graduation and I still had not made my final acceptance.

Texas.

Would Jasper want me to move to Texas? We obviously couldn't explore a relationship from across the country. One of us would have to move. If he was established there it would be fine with me.

Obviously we would have to talk about how exactly we envisioned proceeding. I wondered whether Jasper had a job outside his writing or if he could write from anywhere. Maybe we could start over somewhere else entirely.

Shit Bella, what the hell are you doing? For fuck's sake I was actually fantasizing about white picket fences with this guy and we just expressed that we had feelings. I needed to get a grip before I gave myself the chance to get my hopes up only to be disappointed.

Okay, well there was no mention of a wife and kids in the biography, always a good thing. The dedication was to a brother, Peter. I wondered if he was an older or younger brother. Sounds like an older brother from the dedication. That's cool I never had any siblings I wondered whether they were close and if I'd ever meet him. I wondered if he knew about me. I didn't see Jasper as the type to go running home to tell his brother about some girl he picked up in a bar and hooked up with a few times. But then again I had told Rose about Jasper. Well technically I didn't have to tell her much, Emmett took care of that.

I wanted to start reading the book but it wasn't the same without Jasper. I liked it better when he read to me. It was three in the morning and I put the book on the nightstand, threw my bra to the floor and curled up into Jasper's side to get some sleep.

Moist kisses trailing up my back woke me from my slumber and a smile crossed my lips knowing that it was Jasper and that I was right where I wanted to be for the first time in so long. I purred at his kisses and rolled to my back to face him.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome."

Waking up next to Jasper was amazing. His lips roaming up my body were so sensuous. I reached for his hand and laced my fingers through his. I felt the heat flowing through me from the simplest of his touches.

"Do you need to get up because I fully intend to have my way with you this morning you little vixen." Jasper whispered low and seductively into my ear, nibbling as he completed his question.

"Yes, give me a minute and I am all yours cowboy."

I quickly used the bathroom and splashed water on my face and took a swig of mouthwash and fluffed my hair before going back out to the bedroom to a pair of waiting arms. Jasper lifted me and wrapped my legs around his waist while pulling my face down to meet his kissing me deeply and urgently. I returned the kisses and locked my ankles tilting my hips into him for more friction.

"Nuh huh, not yet, your turn for some teasing and pleasing this morning my beautiful swan." Jasper walked across the bedroom to the nightstand and picked up a condom and carried me out to the front room.

Setting me down on a bar stool Jasper firmly took hold of my knees and spread them far apart. He pulled me perilously close to the edge of the seat so that I had to lean back against the bar for balance. Keeping his hands on my knees Jasper knelt in front of me and licked the insides of my knees while his thumbs rubbed gentle circles over the tops.

"Now let's see how you like being teased and tormented my beautiful swan."

I couldn't help it, I moaned, loudly. The arousal he brought out in me in the last two minutes had me wet and aching for him.

"Hmm, Bella if you are that turned on already maybe I should just stop."

"NO, please Jasper."

"Please what Bella? Say it, what do you want?" That damn seductive voice again, it only made me ache more.

"Please don't stop…" his tongue ran up my calf "...teasing me."

His tongue did the most sensual things to my toes and it was a challenge to stay on the stool. I gripped the back of the stool holding tight.

"Do you like that Bella?"

"Yes."

"Shall I continue?"

"God yes."

"What do you say?"

"Please Jasper."

His hands kneaded my thighs holding them spread far apart as my pussy teetered over the edge of the stool. I wanted to lift my hips to him but the force of his hands on my thighs and the precarious position on the stool kept me locked in my spot. That damn hot tongue making its way up my thighs now was the most delicious torture and Jasper chuckled at the little moans that escaped my mouth.

Jasper's tongue swiped over my throbbing lips and he backed up looking up at me grinning.

The lust rolling off of him and the hunger in his eyes burning through me was nearly as potent as that damn tongue.

"I need you Jasper." I groaned at him.

"I am going to fuck you with my tongue Bella, and you are not to cum, do you hear me." The gravelly tone alone had me begging for release.

Oh fuck.

"Yes."

Strong hands pushed my legs further apart and pulled me further to the edge of the stool. I had to hold tight to the foot rest with my toes to keep from sliding off until Jaspers face pushed into me. His tongue flicked at my sensitive clit and he sucked my lips between his teeth grazing them so gently but firmly. I could feel his tongue tracing circles at my opening and then the sudden invasion darting in and out.

"Holy Shit."

The speed of the darting tongue increased and deepened sending my eyes rolling back and my head dipping back into the arching of my back. A hand on my stomach pushed me back from the arch and held me there. God there was no way in hell I wasn't going to cum, I was so close now I screamed "Jasper" and tried to distract myself from the pleasure.

Cowboy backed up and looked up at me, "DO NOT CUM BELLA."

I nodded but I just didn't think that was possible.

His tongue attacked my clit and I felt a finger slide into me slowly. Teeth biting on my clit and a single finger pumping in and out me were going to be my undoing. I could not hold out much longer.

"Jasper, I can't hold on." I panted.

"Wait, Bella." Another finger entered and they turned curling up and down hitting that sweet spot that sent me into oblivion.

"JASPER, I can't, ohfuckinshit, JASPER."

"Now Bella, cum for me baby."

My entire body rode out that orgasm like a nuclear bomb was going off in the background. I felt myself falling off the stool as the fingers slipped out of me. Jasper caught me and lifted me to his waist. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how or when he managed to get that condom on but as I panted, struggling to catch my breath and keep my head up I felt him plunge into me and my legs immediately wrapped tighter around his waist as he pumped faster and harder sending me into another round of spasms and I could feel my pussy clenching around him tightening, milking him as he came hard and fast with me.

"Jasper, fuck, that was unbelievable." My head dropped to his shoulder and my legs were shaking. If he had put me down I would have surely collapsed.

"No darlin', you are unbelievable." Jasper whispered into my ear as he carried me back to the bed and positioned me against the pillows and climbed in next to me. Reaching over to the nightstand Jasper picked up the book and smiled at me.

"Shall I read to you now darlin'?"

**What did you think? Would you like to see another chapter this week??? Review and let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10 Reciprocal Agreements

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters still belong to S.M.**

**Thank you for spreading the word on our little lovebirds, the number of communities' added and new readers and alerts is amazing. I love it. And a huge shout out to **_**Achlies**_** because I have never been more touched, thank you.**

**And let's see, Jasper is off this weekend to play with **_**Vanessa93Alice**_**, have fun bb. Tell me where Jasper should visit next.**

**Today is my anniversary so my husband insisted it be a Jasper free zone (I can't imagine why) so I will be dying to read all of the reviews to get your thoughts on this chapter just as soon as I can, but if I want to keep my hubby (and I do, he's my own little cowboy and it was love at first sight, although there were no Penthouses involved, LOL) I will have to grant him this one wish. It's gonna kill me to not be tied to the computer to see them as they come in, so be kind and review for me so that I'll be that much more giddy when I do get to see them.**

Only At Night

Chapter 10

Reciprocal Agreement

Jasper was indeed from Texas. The cattle ranch his family owned had been in the family since before Major Whitlock joined the Confederate Army. The long lost relative that shared his name actually worked the same ranch. I couldn't even imagine being in one place my entire life, much less the same place every generation of ancestors inhabited.

Jasper laughed at me when I asked if he actually slept in the same room as his uncle. That would just be too weird. He explained that the house he lived in was actually pretty new, his grandparents had built it when they were first married and his parents added to it shortly after they started a family.

The old family homestead still stood on the property though and was used as a bunk house for workers that chose to stay on the property. Jasper explained that his brother, Peter, ran the ranch now.

Listening to Jasper read the story of his uncle prompted spontaneous conversations that led to Jasper divulging details of his family history and his youth in a pretty comfortable and laid back manner. I didn't feel awkward asking him questions; most of them were raised by the book itself and Jasper explaining what things were still similar and how much things had changed.

For instance the size of the ranch; over the generations it had grown to the point that it straddled county lines and made up the vast majority of the geographic area of the town he lived in. That blew me away; the biggest piece of property I ever lived on was less than three quarters of an acre. I remember times with Renee when I was young that we lived in apartments with no yard and how much I wished for a yard and a swing set or tree house.

We certainly grew up differently. It was entirely obvious Jasper grew up privileged, but the penthouse and shopping spree already hinted at that. It was funny because without those two bits of information and without hearing the story of his family I would not have guessed it.

Nothing like _HIM, _he would certainly have fit in the privileged class, his father chief of surgery; mother head of the women's auxiliary, most ostentatious home in town. Everything he said, did, drove and wore screamed 'look at me, I'm loaded'. That was always one of the reasons I never felt good enough, never felt like an equal. In the end I guess he finally figured that out too. Jasper wasn't like that. SHIT, focus Bella.

"Hey, mind if we take a break, I'm starving." Jasper interrupted my wayward thoughts at the perfect time.

"Sure, I'm hungry too." My stomach seemed to agree as it then grumbled.

"Let's go out to eat, I am dying to get you out in public on my arm." Jasper teased.

"Umm, I don't really have anything to wear." I was not going out to eat in club clothes from the night before in the arms of a hottie. I did have limits. My day time persona and the night time one never crossed paths, I was not about to start now.

"Why don't we stop by your place and you can change and grab anything you might need for the rest of the weekend."

"That is a great idea, I actually have to do some reading and can't really afford to fall behind, and maybe I'll grab my books."

"Reading, books, for what?" Jasper looked confused.

"Oh, school. I am in school." Had I not told him that?

"Oh, I didn't realize you were still in school. Where do you go?"

"The University of Washington, here in Seattle." Jasper's face turned pale and his breathing became ragged.

"Um, is that a problem that I'm in school?" Oh bloody hell.

"Well, I don't know, please tell me you are not majoring in history." Jasper's hands ran up through his hair the way they do when he is nervous.

"What, no." He was making me nervous. "Jasper, what is it?"

"Bella, what are you going to school for?" Jasper's voice was cracking and he looked like shit.

"I am in my last semester of Law School. Why?" I can't believe he is going to be upset because I am in school, unless, he thought I was in undergrad and younger.

"I am pretty sure there is a policy prohibiting professors from dating students." Jasper began to smile again.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Bella, the main reason I have been in Seattle the past two months in the first place is because I have been in discussions with the University about accepting a job. It really would have sucked if I took a job and then found out you were one of my students."

"Oh, did you take the job already?" Shit, I can't stay in Washington, please God, no, don't do this to me.

"No, not yet."

"Are you going to?" Please say you don't know; please don't say this is your dream job.

"Well, the timing is a little awkward, I know we just pronounced our feelings and it would normally be way to soon for this conversation but I think we need to talk about that Bella." Jasper's expression carried every bit of the nervousness he must be feeling and it was nothing compared to what was going through me.

"Let's go to my house and I'll change and then we can go get something to eat and we can talk." Maybe there is some hope that he is talking to other places too.

Shit, the timetable for figuring out where this relationship is going just got put on the fast track. So much for taking it slow.

**JPOV**

Sitting behind the wheel of Bella's car with her directing me to her house my mind was scrambling to make sense of what was going on. She was in school here; thank God it wasn't in the History Department or even the college itself. I was about to take a job that would have required me to commit to living here for at least the next dozen years, if not permanently and if I were honest with myself it was mainly because of Bella. Had I not met her I would not have even accepted the subsequent rounds of discussions. What if she wasn't from Seattle or even Washington and planned on leaving after the semester. I had to know before I accepted a job. It seemed ludicrous to be asking her where she wanted to live but I couldn't take this job based on her being here if she wouldn't want to stay here. This was going to be an insane conversation. I can see it now, '_I know we have only known each other for a few weeks, and well, really don't know each other at all, but, so, Bella, should we move out of state together or do you want to me to move here for you.'_ Thank God I had not accepted the job yet.

Shit.

_Damn it, way to get ahead of yourself douchebag. _

Shut up, I know.

_How did it never occur to you to confirm she actually lived here?_

I said shut up.

"Take the next left." Bella was sitting quietly watching me. Did she know that I was freaking out?

I turned left into a residential area. The houses were very nice and the area was quite charming. It wasn't overflowing with mini-mansions that sat on barely landscaped parcels of land that were entirely too small for their house size like so many of the newer developments now days. Mature trees lined the streets and while the houses were modest they were impeccably maintained and landscaped for the most part. This was certainly an area of town comprised of working people who took pride in what they had. It reminded me of Bella's car; practical and well maintained.

"Turn right at the next stop sign." Bella looked nervous, did she not want me to see her house? Shit, did she have a roommate?

"Um, Bella, do you live alone?"

_Nice time to ask, dumbass._

"Yes."

Bella seemed to mumble under her breath and I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or if she had said something.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I looked at her and then quickly diverted my attention back to the road when she looked pissed.

"Fourth house on the right."

I put the car in park and came around to open her door. I offered my hand and she took it pulling her self out of the car. She stood digging in her purse. My eyes swept the front of her house and across the neighbors and back again as she continued to dig, probably for the keys I was holding. I smiled and held up the key ring.

"Looking for these?" I smirked twirling the keys.

She grabbed the key ring and marched off to the front door muttering and I had to stifle a laugh.

She unlocked the door and took a deep breath as she pushed it open. Then she looked around, sighed and looked at her feet as I walked in past her.

Damn it, she was self conscious about her house of all things. Shit, I was impressed she had her own home; most of my friends were still paying off school loans and living in crappy apartments with numerous roommates. I had no idea how she could afford law school and a home on her own.

Lord knows I couldn't have without the family money. Oh sure the full rides helped and the royalties were a bonus but I have never really had to pay for housing, or tuition and between the income the ranch generated, publishing royalties and my trust fund, money was just never going to be an issue for me. I knew it was a constant issue for most of my friends. I felt bad for them sometimes.

I would gladly trade it all for more time with my parents.

I probably never would have done as well in school if they had not died. At first school was a distraction to keep from dealing with the pain of their deaths. Junior and Senior years I pulled perfect GPAs much to the shock of my guidance counselor and Peter. Without my parents and with all the sacrifices Peter made for me there was no way I wouldn't give school everything. I felt like I owed it to them to make something of myself. It worked out for me, I found something I loved and I excelled at it. It could have just as easily gone the other way and without Peter it probably would have.

I looked into the living area and it was small but it was perfect. The décor was so warm and inviting. It didn't reek of cheap IKEA furniture or mismatched garage sale finds and hand me downs. The furniture was absolutely perfect for the room. There was a tan small scale sofa along one wall facing a fireplace with several pictures in classic silver frames. Holy hell, above the mantle set off on each side by a pair of Nambe silver candle sticks hung one of my all time favorite prints, _Kandinsky's Reciprocal Agreement_. Huh, I wondered if she knew the significance to "us" of that painting.

The hard wood floors were beautiful and like everything else I was beginning to find of Bella's, perfectly maintained. There wasn't a scratch or dust bunny to be seen. The area rug in between the sofa and fireplace was a modern geometric pattern of Brown and Tan with a splash of burgundy that matched the one darker wall behind the fireplace. The rest of the walls were a soft beige color.

In front of the window sat a matching chair and ottoman flanked by a floor lamp and side table covered with books. Over the back of the chair hung a burgundy throw and in the seat a coordinating toss pillow.

Interesting, no television. I loved this room. I could sit at that couch and rest my feet on the coffee table and read before the fire forever, especially if she was curled up beside me.

Bella led me into a dining room; the beautiful Maple table was covered with school books all lying open and pads of paper and sticky notes everywhere. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Bella looked at me with disdain.

"Remind me to show you my office sometime, I think it might be identical, just replace the law books with history books." I laughed.

Her mood improved and she smiled.

Next stop was the kitchen. It was beautiful and had recently been redone. Tall Maple cabinets lined one wall of the room and newer stainless steel appliances made up the ideal triangle work pattern. The granite counters carried the earth tones through from the living and dining areas to the kitchen and separated the breakfast bar from the attached eat in area which instead of housing a table and chairs held a computer nook and book shelves with a television and upscale wicker loveseat. The sliding glass doors stretched across the entire back of the room and looked out over a beautiful deck overflowing with potted flowers and plants.

The deck had a small bistro style dining set and matching outdoor furniture still carrying through with the earth tones motif set into a conversation area around a fire pit.

"Oh, Bella, I absolutely love your home. It is perfect. Maybe we should just stay here." She smiled and looked up into my eyes, as if she didn't believe me.

"You really like it?" She bit that damn bottom lip and nearly drove me insane reminding me that I had not yet seen her bedroom.

"Yes, Bella, I love it, it is so warm and inviting." And where is that bedroom?

"Want to see the rest?" She looked up through her lashes as the rest of her face tilted down. Aww, she was going to play shy.

"Very much so." Don't jump her, don't jump her, don't jump her.

"This is the second bedroom; I just use it for, well, books."

An entire wall was flanked with bookshelves and a small work table. These were not school books. This room housed her eclectic collection of fiction, non-fiction, self help, poetry and an amazing number of classic literatures. My, this girl is well read. She would go ape shit if she saw the library in the ranch. I would have to make sure she got that chance. Huh, a whole shelf devoted to grief; the grieving process, death and dying, caring for loved ones, getting back to you. I wondered what the story was behind those as I ran my finger across the spines and took a peak at her. She quickly looked down diverting her gaze from me to the floor and I figured she wasn't ready. Fine, we'd get to that later.

"Wow, Bella, you really like to read don't you?" Ok that was just lame.

"No, they are all for show." She spun on her heel and walked out of the room heading to the door across the hall.

"Guest bath." She pointed as she continued walking.

"Smart ass." I chuckled.

She ignored my comment and opened the door to heaven. My Bella's inner sanctum, her bedroom; again it was beautifully but simply decorated. Her queen size bed sat in the middle of the room against the far wall and a matching Maple dresser and vanity sat opposite. The walls were an ice blue and the bedding deep chocolate brown. The mass of pillows with brown and cream and blue stripes tied it all together. Why was it that women always loved way more pillows than they could ever actually use? And why all the different sizes and shapes, I mean round ones, small square ones, large rectangle ones, what was the purpose of all those pillows? My mother had always done the same thing. The dark chocolate curtains framed the lighter blinds and were neatly kept behind the tiebacks. I finally noticed that the dresser was filled with candles. I could just imagine the lights bouncing off the mirror behind them and casting glorious hues over my angel as I made sweet love to her on that bed.

_DO NOT JUMP HER, DO NOT JUMP HER, DO. NOT. JUMP. HER._

"WOW, Bella, you really have a beautiful home. I feel like I know you so much more just from peeking inside. I mean, it seems just so you."

"What if I told you a decorator did it all?" She grinned up at me looking quite smug.

She almost had me, but no, I knew better, this was all Bella.

"Then I'd ask for her number." I stalked towards her with a wicked grin and she turned and walked out of the room before I could catch her. Evil little tease.

"Seriously Bella, I love it."

"Thank you. Do you want something to drink while I go change and get some things together?" She seemed happier now.

"Sure, but I'd be perfectly happy staying here if you'd rather." I took her hand and pulled her closer so that she would know I meant it.

"Well, how about we stick to the plan for this weekend and then next time, you stay here?" There goes that lip again.

"Sure darlin', I'd like that a lot." I kissed the top of her head.

Bella handed me a soda and I went out to the deck to admire her flowers as she went to change and pack some things.

I loved this house but it wouldn't be big enough for both of us. I sat looking out at her yard and imagined little rugrats running around with big brown eyes and tons of dark brown hair.

Hmm, a lawyer, my Bella is smart. I like that. I wonder if she would ever want to give up the career and be a stay home mom. Not that it would matter to me, if she wanted to keep working it was awesome, but I was curious. God I hope she didn't want to work one of those 20 hour a day jobs. I would hate being away from her that much. Tyler worked at one of those big firms in Austin and he never had any time off. Lizzie broke off the engagement because she said she didn't want to be married to a paycheck.

_What the fuck dude, why don't you paint the picket fence already?_

Shit, I am so jumping the gun here. I can't help it.

I wandered back inside and looked at the photographs in the eating area. There was a picture of a police officer in uniform, a picture of Bella with a woman that just had to be her mother, a baseball player, the baseball player with her mother and a picture of Bella as a child with an enormous perch and a fishing pole. Wouldn't have pictured Bella fishing.

The pictures in the front room were of the same people at different times. There was a graduation picture of Bella with her mother and the cop. Hmm, maybe dad? But then who's the baseball player?

Then it struck me, none of these pictures were recent. Every one of them was at least five or six years old. In the graduation picture both the woman and the man were older than in any of the other pictures of them and there were no other more recent pictures of them. There was one more recent picture of Bella, it couldn't have been more than a year or so old, it was a candid and she looked so sad, so beaten down, so ALONE.

FUCK, where the hell where her parents. I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and knew; somehow I just knew her parents were where my parents were. She is alone, all alone.

"I'm ready." She called out carrying a bag and a backpack. She walked out and saw me looking at the pictures; the one of her with her parents at graduation in my hand.

"Oh, those are my parents." She reached out for the picture. "This is Renee and this is Charlie."

"You are as beautiful as your mother." Was she ready to tell me more? I let go of the picture once she had it firmly in her hand.

I looked up at her and saw the sorrow in her eyes as she put the picture back on the mantle and I knew I had been right.

"Thank you."

"Harrison and Margaret." I tried to smile warmly to her.

"I'm sorry." She looked at me confused.

"My parents, their names were Harrison and Margaret. I miss them very much." I could at least let her know she wasn't alone; I have had much longer to deal with that loss than I believed she had.

"Oh, so your parents are, um, are…."

"Yes Bella, my parents died when I was 16." Carefully I treaded now.

"Oh, my mom died when I was 18 just after graduation and my dad a little less than a year later." She looked straight at me as she said it, she didn't look away, didn't look down. I was so proud of her.

"I'm sorry Bella." I wanted her to open up and tell me everything but I knew it wasn't something you pushed. I hated when people pushed me for those details. But I would tell her every single one without hesitation.

"Well, we certainly have more in common than we could have known, huh?" And that was it for now, she had closed the subject. She is just not ready.

"Yeah, like that print, it is one of my all time favorites, imagine my surprise when I looked up and saw _Reciprocating Agreement_ hanging there." I said pointing up above the mantle.

"You are kidding? I love that print." She beamed and her smile lit up the room.

"I sensed that, you don't have a lot of other art work displayed so it seemed like it must be important to you." I was beyond thrilled at the things we were discovering we had in common.

"Do you know much about it Bella?"

"Well, it's _Kandinsky. _The original piece was done in 1942. Music was always the main inspiration behind his work; I have always seen a multitude of instruments and notes in the piece."

"Bella, did you know that Kandinsky was a lawyer before he ever started painting?" I smiled.

"Yes and an author." She returned my smile with a knowing one of her own.

"Hmm, I think it is a sign, did I tell you I play guitar too?" She smirked and smiled again at my latest revelation.

"So, a reciprocal agreement huh?" She winked at me, teasing.

"Ready to go eat?" Her stomach began grumbling signaling she needed food.

"Yep. And Bella, thanks for sharing, well, a little bit of you with me." I kissed her hand as I took it in mine and led her to the door grabbing her bags for her.

"You too, Jasper."

BPOV

I took Jasper to my favorite little bar and grill, they had the best burgers and pub type food around. It was someplace that we could sit and talk for ages without worrying. I had a felling we were going to need the time if the issues I thought were coming hit the table.

Jasper seemed to like my choice and we slid into a booth sitting across from each other. Jasper reached for my hands and held them openly on top of the table. It was a little late for the lunch crowd and the place wasn't very busy. We made small talk about restaurants and bars while we scanned the menus and the waited for the waitress to bring our orders. Jasper said he loved Mexican food and I had some great ideas of a couple good places to take him to. It was actually odd that I wasn't weirded out by that thought.

Once the food came the conversation started to turn more serious.

"So Bella, you aren't from the Seattle area then?" Jasper seemed anxious to get this underway and we certainly needed to cover this ground sooner rather than later.

"Well, I was born in Forks, about two hours away, but my parents split up when I was little and I moved around a bit with my mom. Mostly I lived in Phoenix. My mom remarried when I was 16, a baseball player, you saw his pictures, anyway he travelled obviously and my mom wanted to travel with him. I was kind of in the way. So I moved back to Forks to live with my Dad. I came to Seattle for undergrad and stayed for law school, so even though I have lived in Washington for a big chunk of my life, I don't consider it home." Jasper sat and smiled at me so I kept on talking.

"I thought about transferring when my Dad died my freshman year, but I was on scholarship so I decided it wasn't worth it, I could ride it out and decide what to do after school. Then came law school and I couldn't afford to pass up a free ride. So I am still here."

"Wow, you got a free ride to law school?"

"Yeah, um undergrad too. That is probably why I have done so well in school, my Dad really couldn't have afforded it and when he died I didn't want to use the insurance money for something he could not have provided when he was alive so I just worked that much harder to keep the scholarship and saved the insurance money. I worked hard in high school so that he wouldn't feel guilty about not being able to afford college. Unfortunately, having no living parents probably helped in the scholarship review committee's eyes. I would have rather had my parents."

"I know exactly what you mean." Jasper squeezed my hand and I knew that he did understand.

"So, you are a teacher?"

"I have a PhD in History, and I have been writing and teaching college in Texas, but the next step is Professor, so I have been talking to several Universities about positions in the History Departments." Jasper seemed kind of young to have accomplished that much.

"Where else have you been looking?" Oh please say some place warm. I took a bite of my burger.

"Well, New York, Boston, California and, well, Washington." Jasper picked up a couple French fries and stuffed them into his mouth. It was so sexy when he licked his fingers.

"Hmm." I couldn't talk with the massive bite of burger in my mouth.

"So, Bella, do you plan to stay in Washington then or do you want to leave when school is over?" Jasper licked his lips but didn't touch his food.

I took a swig from my drink and put it down. "Well, honestly, I don't want to stay in Seattle. I do have an open job offer from the firm I am working at now, but they have offices all over the country so I was considering seeing if they would let me transfer or maybe just look for a job where ever I decide to live." I could feel my teeth grazing my bottom lip and fought it.

"Okay, so where do you think you want to live?" Jasper began grinning and that twinkle in his eyes lit up just a little more.

"Well, I am really sick of the weather in Washington, I don't like the cold or wet damp things. I miss the heat of Arizona so um…." My brain was working at four times the speed of my mouth and I knew I had to shut up for a second to catch up before I said something stupid. I took a bite of my burger and put one finger up to signal, just a minute, while I thought it through. Was he asking me if I liked any of the places he was looking at jobs? What if I picked one of those, would that be too forward. What if I said someplace he wasn't looking, would I be telling him I wasn't interested?

Shit.

"Where in California, Jasper?" There I said it.

"Stanford."

"Which job would be the best, the one you would choose if there were no other factors to consider, your dream come true?" I looked him straight in the eye and spoke as seriously as I could. I could work anywhere as long as it was not Seattle. The prospect of starting a new life somewhere with Jasper was scary as hell, but exciting as hell at the same time.

"Stanford." Jasper's smile widened and he reached for my hand across the table again.

"Palo Alto it is Jasper." I smiled up at him and he squeezed my hand.

"Are you serious? Maybe you better think about that some more, I don't want to rush you." He was absolutely giddy.

I realized right then I would never say no to this man. Hell, I didn't care if I ever worked, but that close to San Francisco and San Jose, plus Stanford if I ever wanted to teach, I knew I could find something.

"Fine, I'll look into a few things, when do you have to make a decision?"

"Soon, Stanford has already offered me the job and they have been patient, but I am going to need to tell them soon." Jasper shifted in his seat, looking all sexy and nervous.

"When would you have to be there to start working?"

"Before the end of the semester, I'll be expected to teach this summer and will have quite a bit of course work to prepare before the semester starts." Jasper resumed eating his burger.

"Okay, I'll talk to the firm on Monday and see what they say. I know they have an office in San Francisco. It can't be more than an hour drive from Stanford."

"Bella, you are going to just up and move to California with me, just like that?"

"Yes. Jasper, were you going to up and move to Seattle for me without even knowing whether I was staying here?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think it is better that we talked about it and chose a place where we both would be happy. Besides, I have a semester to finish and a bar exam to pass first, don't forget."

"What about your beautiful house?" Jasper looked sad.

"I'll sell it, of course." It's just a house.

"What about you, what about Texas?" He was moving regardless, it just seemed weird that he'd leave his family's ranch.

"Shit, Peter can't wait to get rid of me. He'll be very happy it is California and not Seattle though, he was not real happy to have to visit me in Seattle. He is like you, no cold, damp, wet things for him; he'll learn to love the moderate climate."

"Oh, uh, does your brother, um does Peter, does he know about me?" I felt a little foolish asking.

"Yes. Um Bella, this is going to sound kinda strange, but I'm just going to say it because I will never lie to you. He has known about you since the night we met." Jasper looked up at me gritting his teeth as if he were waiting for me to scream.

"Ah, the phone calls." No way, he called his brother to tell him he met a girl??

"Yeah, I um sort of panicked because, well, because I was crazy about you and I didn't want you to leave and I didn't really know what to do. I know, big loser, I called my big brother freaking out while you slept in my bed." God that man was hot.

"Oh Jasper, that is the hottest thing any one has ever said to me. Please take me home right now and make love to me."

"CHECK PLEASE."

**What do you like better, the balance of sweet and lemon, the pure citrus of chapter 9, or the sweet relationship building and yes there were no lemons, no I'm not lying, go back an look if you don't believe me chapter 10????**

**Check out my profile for a link to the artwork in Bella's living room.**


	11. Chapter 11 Slowin' Down

Only At Night

Chapter eleven

Slowin' down

Good Lord, I practically pushed her into the car and slammed the door behind her and ran to the driver's side. I had the car started before the door was closed and in gear before my seatbelt was draped across my chest. Bella had to fit the buckle into the clasp because I needed both hands to back out of the space we were pulled into and I wasn't so much caring about the damn buckle. She giggled as she took over the task.

The fact that I neither killed us in a fiery crash of metal and glass nor got pulled over and hauled off to jail for reckless driving could only be a testament that someone up above was watching over us. I only slowed when I saw Bella's giggles turn into shear panic as she gripped the Jesus handle with one hand and braced for impact against the dash with her other hand.

Thank God it wasn't that far from the restaurant to the hotel. The pressure in my jeans would not have kept itself contained much longer. Denim, metal and skin everywhere would not have been a pretty sight in Bella's perfectly maintained car.

The car was in park and I was dragging Bella caveman style through the giant glass double doors and the over the top ornate lobby to the elevators before I could recall whether I had locked the car doors.

The minute the elevator doors opened and we were inside Bella leaped into my arms and swung her legs around my waist. Her lips attacked mine and I started tumbling backwards. I managed to catch the rail at the side wall and backed the rest of the way into the wall, while Bella's tongue explored my mouth.

I was pulling her shirt up and running my hands up her sides when she spoke.

"Keycard." She panted and went back to attacking my lips.

Fuck. I managed to get the card out my pocket and shoved it into the elevator keypad and went back to getting her shirt off of her.

Bella's fingers struggled with the buttons of my shirt for all of twenty seconds before she grunted "fuck it" into my mouth and I heard tearing and felt a sudden pull followed by the sound of something bouncing off the floor.

Her hands freed the shirt off of my shoulders trapping my arms down at my sides while her hands lowered between our bodies tugging at my waist band.

Struggling to get my arm free and out of my shirt I bounced her up on my waist and trapped her hand between our bodies.

She pinched at my hip as I finally freed my hand shrugged out of my shirt and ripped her bra off in one swift movement. The elevator doors opened and I stumbled out into the suite completely neglecting the cast off clothing.

Some how, and I have no idea how or why, I made it to the bedroom just as Bella was pushing my pants down my hips tangling me up so that I fell forward on top of her, luckily enough onto the bed and not the floor.

Her pants and panties came off as one with both of us pushing on opposite sides of her hips and her kicking furiously to get them off her legs. I attacked her mouth as I fell the rest of the way down on top of her kissing her deeply and passionately.

Then it hit me.

We were moving to California together.

We were in love with each other.

I slowed the frantic pace and kissed her softly on her now swollen lips, kissed the tip of her nose, each of her delicious chocolate eyes, and moved to kiss her forehead and each cheek.

Pushing myself up on my elbows I looked down at my angel, realizing that just maybe, she would, someday, be precisely that, MY ANGEL.

Bella's eyes opened and she smiled up at me acknowledging that I had slowed the pace without questioning me.

"Bella…."

"Jasper?" She smiled and in that way only Bella can, she understood me.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you too Jasper."

BPOV

His kisses were gentle but filled with passion and lust. We took our time and explored one another's bodies with our hands. It was slow and sweet and tender. Jasper's eyes never left mine other than the seconds it took him to retrieve and roll on the condom.

"Bella, I want to make love to you, is that ok darlin'?" Jasper's intense eyes waited patiently for affirmation.

"I want you to make love to me Jasper. I want to make love to you." I kept my eyes on his and smiled demurely up at him.

"Thank you, thank you for loving me, thank you for letting me love you." Jasper slid inside of me and I felt complete, whole.

He lingered for a moment and smiled down at me before continuing on as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Reaching up I wiped the tear and kissed my finger touching it back to his cheek as I felt the same damp trail rolling down my own face. I smiled up at him again and mouthed "I love you" to him.

I don't know how long we kept that slow pace but I never wanted it to end. I had never felt so connected to anyone. I had never cared for anyone the way I cared for Jasper right then. I would spend every day for the rest of my life in his arms and be utterly happy.

Eventually Jasper picked the pace up a bit and I lifted my hips to meet his and we found the rocking motion that carried us both to our release. It was so different than the first time he made love to me. We remained in bed facing each other and talked, really talked, about our selves. We had so much in common in our respective tragedies. We talked a lot about losing our parents so young and what it was like not having that guidance at such crucial points in our lives.

Jasper's brother sounds wonderful. I was so shocked and impressed that he took time off of school to make sure Jasper never entered the foster care system. That had to be the most selfless thing I had ever heard. I wished I could have met his parents; they truly did a remarkable job raising their two sons. I was excited to meet Peter but also a little nervous about it. I mean who calls their sibling when they bring a girl whose name they don't even know home from a bar? I hope to hell he doesn't think too terribly of me.

We talked for hours about school and first jobs and Jasper asked a lot about Phoenix and my life there. Jasper told me about grade school and high school and life in general growing up in a small town. His home town was about the size of Forks but since I didn't actually grow up in Forks it was interesting to get his perspective on small town life. Jasper's family was clearly one of the oldest families in town and although he didn't admit to it, I got the impression the wealthiest too.

We agreed to each try to get some work done for a couple hours and then head out for a late dinner. I didn't expect to be able to concentrate with Jasper sitting just a few feet away in jeans and a tee shirt looking very hot, but surprisingly we both managed to focus and get a lot accomplished. Jasper teased me a few times about my tank top and yoga pants being too much to handle, but once he got going on the internet research he was doing he was lost and oblivious. I managed to get through my reading and outlining for several courses and felt pretty good about my preparations for the next week's classes.

Since it was our first real date I thought I would make an effort to look nice for our dinner out. I was glad I thought to throw my curling iron into my bag along with my cosmetics and a cute, clingy little black dress.

"Jasper, I am about done with my reading, I think I am going to go start showering and get ready to go out." I announced getting up from my place at the table, leaving my books scattered.

"Ok, how long will you be until you are ready?" Jasper flashed me a cocky grin letting me know that he knew exactly what was going through my mind.

"At least an hour, maybe and hour and a half; no more I promise." I batted my eyes at him and winked skipping off to the bedroom.

I could hear him chuckling as he went back to work on his laptop.

I showered, shaved, applied lotion and blew dry my hair straight with the big round brush. I brushed my teeth, tweezed stray eyebrows and exfoliated and buffed. I applied make-up and curled my hair brushing it out in large waves. It was an hour and ten minutes later when I returned to the bedroom to get dressed. I called out to Jasper to let him know I was done in the bathroom and he called back that he had already used the other one. I didn't even realize the other bedroom had a full bath. Yikes. I hurried into one of the lingerie sets Jasper liked and slipped my dress over my head yanking it down. Shoving my sandals on I opened the bedroom door exactly one hour and twenty minutes after I left him at the Dining Room table still working.

Jasper was ready to go dressed in a light blue button down shirt leaving the top two buttons open with the cuffs folded under once and Navy dress pants and he had a suit jacket slung over the chair. He wasn't wearing his boots which shocked me. I had never seen him in shoes other than those damn hot boots.

"Wow, you look so beautiful Bella." Jasper walked towards me with one hand behind his back.

"Thank you." I smiled and took two steps toward him.

Jasper reached out and presented me with a single red rose as he kissed my cheek.

"Would you like a glass of wine before we go?" Taking my hand while I smelled my flower Jasper led me to the Living Room.

"Sure, that would be nice."

Jasper waited until I was seated on the couch and walked over to the bar and poured two glasses of Liebfraumilch and joined me on the couch.

"You were faster than I anticipated; the car will not be ready for another thirty minutes." Jasper smirked.

"The car?" Weren't we driving my car?

"Yes, we are using the hotel's car service tonight. I wasn't sure if you'd want to go out after dinner and I didn't want us to have to worry about driving if we drink. Besides, I wanted to spoil you a little bit tonight." He was shy about the spoiling part.

"Jasper, thank you. That was good thinking about the drinking, but you don't have to feel like you need to spoil me, I don't expect that." I reached for his hand.

"That, my angel, is exactly why I want to, because you should expect it."

"Hmm. Where are we eating?"

"We are going to Canlis. The concierge recommended it, have you been there?" He asked.

"Um, no. That is a little out of my price range Jasper." I said nervously.

"Not anymore, it isn't." He kissed my hand.

"Jasper, I…."

"Please don't. This is our first real date and I want it to be special. There is absolutely nothing that is too good for you though Bella. Please don't begrudge me the opportunity to spend money on you once in a while. I promise I don't do extravagant all the time, but Bella, you need to know if and when we feel like it, we can and we will."

"Thank you Jasper, but then promise me that we will balance it out with chili cheese fries and burgers and pizza some of the time too." I could do balance.

"God I love you." Jasper laughed hysterically.

"So we agree?" I had to tease him since he didn't really answer.

"Yes, the greasiest, cheesiest, chili fries ever, I promise."

We drank our wine and went down to meet the car when the concierge called for us.

Having dinner in a fancy restaurant with Jasper was amazing. The food was to die for and the service was impeccable. People were staring at us and I really had no idea why until Jasper pointed out that we were significantly younger than the other guests. I looked around and realized he was right. What the hell was the concierge thinking? I thought it had more to do with the table we were seated at, table #1 we were told, as we were seated and referred to as Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock. You could see the entire restaurant from the table.

"Bella, I think that guy over there is the fifth old man that has just popped some pill into his mouth since you walked in here. Either they are all popping Viagra after seeing you in that dress and realizing that they will have some making up to do with their wives tonight for ogling you or heaven forbid they are all taking nitroglycerin for their hearts. I think we need to eat and get out of here before you cause a mass cardiac infarction in this place."

"Jasper, please." He was being ridiculous.

"Bella, maybe wow and beautiful didn't quite cover it, you are absolutely breathtaking." Jasper's eyes darkened and I could feel the lust from across the table.

"Can we just get out of here?" I was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. Dirty old men!

"Do you want to finish eating?" He was stifling a laugh.

"No." I pushed off the seat.

"Let's go." Jasper stood and threw some bills on the table without waiting for a check, crossed the table and took me by the elbow and escorted me out to the car.

We climbed into the car and the driver asked where we wanted to go.

"Want to go to the club?" Jasper smiled and rubbed my back.

"Yeah, I need a drink after that." I laughed.

We were laughing like a couple idiots by the time we got out of the car at the club.

Emmett grinned at us shaking his head. "Thought you two weren't coming in tonight."

"Change of plans Emmett." I kissed his cheek.

"Well hells Bells, you look fantastic." Emmett glanced down at my dress and quickly diverted his attention to Jasper.

Jasper gave him a smirk and shook his hand. "Yeah, well Bella just about took out an entire restaurant full of dirty old men by way of heart attack so we had to bail on dinner."

"And you thought it was a good idea to bring her here looking like that? Ok, man, your funeral." Emmett laughed.

Jasper suddenly froze.

"Oh knock it off will you. Emmett you are a pain in the ass." I punched his arm and Jasper managed to compose himself but he still looked a little nervous.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and walked behind Emmett into the bar and headed for our usual seats. It was pretty crowded and there were no seats at the bar but Mike saw us and waved us over.

"Hey guys, thought you were not coming in tonight."

"We missed you Mike."

"Yeah, whatever Bella. Hi Jasper."

"Mike." Jasper shook hands with Mike.

"Shots or are you guys doing a little more upscale thing tonight?" Mike asked looking back and forth at how Jasper and I were dressed.

"Oh, for God's sake, I am never dressing up again. Just bring the damn bottle Mike." I was getting annoyed.

Jasper kissed the top of my head and I already felt the aggravation and embarrassment subside. At least he wasn't getting all territorial and jealous; he was taking it in stride and seemed to think it was kind of humorous.

"I am going to use the ladies room, I'll be right back." I kissed him and walked off looking back over my shoulder at how handsome he was. I'm sure all the old women in that restaurant had a nice vision of eye candy to call upon while they dealt with their horny husbands later tonight too. I smiled at the thought.

James was leaning against the wall across form the ladies room with a beer in his hand when I came out.

"My, my Bella, you certainly look yummy." He stayed against the wall as he spoke letting his eyes linger as he raked them up and down my body.

"James, what the fuck? Knock it off. You resorting to stalking the ladies room these days?" I leaned up against the wall next to him.

"No, I wanted to talk to you. I see your fan club president has made quite an impact, huh?" He looked straight ahead but let his fingers that were mere inches from me run up my hip.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Move your hand James." I wasn't really annoyed, James knew the rules he just liked to mock them.

"I'm happy for you Bella. Really, I am. But I thought you should know that Jake guy was in here earlier tonight and he was asking around about you. I think he might be a problem. There is something off about him, I don't like it. He seemed pissed that you were not here and then he took off just before you guys came in. Stay away from him ok Bella?"

"Thanks James, I plan to." I returned to Jasper and he held up a shot and smiled.

"1, 2, 3, I love you Bella." Jasper held out his glass and waited for me to respond.

"I love you too Jasper." We drank the shots down and went to dance.

JPOV

Sunday came much too soon and I needed to get back to Texas and fill Peter in on what had happened. I packed and had the concierge federal express everything except my clothes so that it would all be back in Texas by Tuesday. I was checking out of the penthouse and not coming back. The next time I came to Seattle I would stay with Bella. There was no point in uprooting her for weekends at a time when my only reason to be here anymore was her. It was probably a good idea to see if we could handle being under the same roof while we went back to reality. I was going to miss the hotel, Bella and I made so many memories here. I took one last look around and recalled all the moments she was here with me. The bathroom, the shower, the bedroom, the dining room table and that bar; I seriously couldn't look at that bar without a shit eating grin. How the hell did I ever get so lucky?

I finally found the perfect woman, she was wild and carefree, disciplined and practical, smart and sexy, funny and well read, she hurt and suffered and she fought her way through; she was beautiful and kind and she was just as lonely as I was until I met her. We still had so much to learn about each other but all the basics were already there. The more we talked, the more we found we had in common. I couldn't wait to learn everything about her.

She ordered breakfast for me in the morning and woke me up with coffee and an omelet which she proceeded to feed me. God everything about her was so hot. She could make me crazy with just one look and satisfy me with just one touch. When she asked me what time I had to leave I nearly cancelled my flight.

We talked about it all morning and decided it was time for me to go home and talk to Peter and break the news about California. She needed to talk to her boss and set things in motion on her end before I would formally accept the position. I made sure that I programmed my number into her cell and hers into mine and took her address and email and birth date and she teased me about exchanging social security numbers and I realized I was getting a little crazy.

I hated the thought of being apart. We kissed goodbye at the door to the suite, at the elevator, at the hotel door and again as I tucked her into her car before she left. I called her ten minutes later and she laughed making me promise to call her when I got home; like I could wait that long.

Peter picked me up at the airport even though I told him it wasn't necessary. I think he was just too damn anxious to hear what I had to say. I made him wait until we got to town and claimed I was hungry and we had to stop for pizza.

By the time the waitress brought the pitcher of beer he was demanding answers.

"Well, it was quite a week. Seattle offered me the job." I kept a straight face.

"So it's Seattle then? When do you have to be there?" Peter smiled a sly devious grin.

"I think I'm going to turn it down." I looked down at the table.

"What? Did you blow it with Bella? You dumbass, what did you do? Why didn't you call me?" Peter was getting loud.

"Shh. No, I didn't blow it with Bella, it's just…." I loved keeping him hanging.

"What Jasper? It's just what?" He was giving me the evil eye.

"Well, it turns out that Bella isn't from Seattle." Oh this was good; he's getting more aggravated by the minute.

"What? You didn't figure that out before? You are such a dumb ass." I was getting concerned he was going to hit my upside the head.

"Yeah, turns out that she'd rather move to Palo Alto with me." I smiled.

"You little shit. Are you serious? You two are moving to California? Together?" Peter laughed.

"Bella is finishing her last semester of law school in Seattle and doesn't want to stay in Washington. I asked her where she wanted to live after school and she asked me which job would be my dream job. I said Stanford and she said 'Palo Alto it is' and that was that."

"Whoa, are you for real?" Peter downed his entire beer.

"Yep, God's honest truth." I smiled like an idiot.

"Is she going to be able to get a job?" Peter looked worried all of a sudden.

"Dude, she went to University of Washington's law school on a full ride and is graduating first in her class at the end of the semester. That is if I don't screw up her grades with all the damn distractions I've been causing her with my freakish here again gone again bull. She can get a job anywhere. She has an open offer at the firm she works at now and she is going to talk to them about transferring to the San Francisco office. She'll make at least twice what I make as a full Professor and honestly Peter, the money is not an issue."

"Jasper, the money is always a fucking issue. Does she have any idea?" He didn't look as worried but, he shook his head.

"Honestly Peter, wait until you meet her. When I say the money isn't an issue, I mean it. I'll be surprised if she doesn't insist on a pre-nup just because she is who she is when she does find out."

"A pre-nup huh? Yeah, we'll see about that." Peter shook his head again.

"Peter, I took her out to a nice restaurant for our first real date and she made me promise that if I insisted on spoiling her by taking her someplace like that then I had to balance it out with chili cheese fries." It was my turn to shake my head.

Peter laughed.

"Yeah, but does she know Jasper?" Peter poured another beer.

"No, she thinks she has an idea but she has no clue. I'm a little nervous that it will scare her off actually." I swallowed hard thinking about how intimidating it is going to be to her when she finds out.

"Jasper, you need to tell her." Peter took another long drink and slammed his glass down.

"I know." I hung my head and stayed quiet until the waitress brought the pizza.

"Peter, how do you go about telling someone something like that? I mean, I never really had a reason to tell anyone before. People from home knew and people in school were either in a similar position and didn't give a shit or had no idea. I certainly never had to tell a girl." I hoped Peter wasn't going to laugh at me.

"I don't really know Jasper, I never really had to tell anyone either. Charlotte has always known, but I really am not sure that even she understands the extent of it. You can't start a life together, with her having no idea though. You don't want her to find out accidentally by reading something in a paper or some crap, or God forbid she meets someone who knows who we are." Peter was pinching the bridge of his nose and sat back into the booth.

"I know; I have to tell her, she has a right to know what she is getting into. I just hope she doesn't freak out and run. Seriously, I might just have to give most of it to you if that happens, because I am not going to lose her because of money. How does Charlotte handle it?"

"It's not that big of a deal to her because she has always known about the money. She grew up here, we've been sweethearts forever. Sometimes though, I think she wishes we didn't have it. It would make things easier on us. Shit, she still won't let me put a ring on her finger. I think she's afraid people will think she's only after the money." He looked so sad.

"That is ridiculous, she's been in love with you since before she could count to a dollar; everyone knows that." I shook my head.

"And yet, here we are…." Peter filled both glasses again.

"Well, I think Bella and Charlotte will get along great, anyway." I grabbed for the last piece of pizza before Peter could get it.

"I can't wait until we meet her. I'm sure Charlotte will love her. And don't think I didn't see that you little fuck." Peter furrowed his brow and looked at my slice of pizza.

The minute we got back to the ranch I excused myself to go call Bella.

"Hi baby."

"_Hi cowboy, how was your flight?"_

"It was good. I made Peter stop for pizza on the way home and told him about our plans."

"_How did it go?"_

"Good, he's happy for us."

"_He doesn't think we are moving too fast?"_

"No. I think he understands. Although, it is kind of funny, Peter's been with his girlfriend practically his entire life. They went to school together and were best friends since they were like five. So even if he did say anything I would give him way more shit about moving at a turtle's pace."

"_What, five? When did they go from friends to dating?"_

"I don't know sometime in high school. I think they were just always inseparable and when kids started dating no one ever came between them. I think they went to the first couple dances just as friends but I really don't know when or how it became 'official' that they were together."

"_Why haven't they gotten married?"_

"I don't know. So what did you do today?"

"_Laundry, grocery shopping, you know, real life."_

"So are you going to talk to your boss tomorrow?"

"_Yep, first thing."_

"Good luck, you don't think he'll give you a hard time do you?"

"_I don't know, he can be a tool sometimes. Don't worry. I'm sure if it doesn't work out I can find something else in San Francisco or maybe even in Palo Alto."_

"Honey, don't worry about it ok, if it doesn't work out you can take your time, study for the bar and worry about finding a job later."

"_Jasper, there's this little thing called bills. I don't expect you to pay my bills."_

"Bella, if it comes down to that I really, really don't mind."

"_I do."_

"Let's talk about it later; it may not even be an issue."

"_Your right. Now when are you coming back into town?"_

"Well, I don't know, once you talk to your boss and we figure out the plan I have to call Stanford and let them know, and then I need to find out whether they are going to want me to come in to iron out details. Hopefully I can come up this weekend, but let's see what happens. Maybe we should go there together to check things out."

"_Alright, well, I'll call you tomorrow night when I get home from work and let you know how it went."_

"What? Why can't you call me right away? I'm gonna go crazy sitting here all day as it is."

"_Oh, well, ok, I'll call you as soon as I know something."_

"I love you, why don't you go get some sleep babe."

"_Okay, I love you too, goodnight."_

"Good night."

"_Good Night."_

"Sweet dreams."

"_Jasper, are you going to hang up?"_

"No."

"_Me neither, sing to me?"_

"Sure."

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
watch you smile while your sleeping,  
while your far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep  
cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,  
cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do,  
I still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,

lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
and I wondering what your dreaming,  
wondering if it's me your seeing,  
and then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever,

I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
just like this, I just want to hold you close ,  
and feel your heart so close to mine,  
and just stay here in this moment,  
for all of the rest of time

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep  
cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,  
cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do,  
I still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing

**~~**~~**~~**~~**

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and favorites, you guys floor me. The song lyrics are of course Aerosmith's I Don't Want to Miss a Thing. Sorry I didn't get to reply to all the reviews for last chapter. Between the site difficulties and my Jasper free zone anniversary (It was awesome BTW, my cowboy totally came through for me, thanks for all the well wishes) and then my youngest turned 8 on Sunday so it was a helluva week. I figured you would really prefer getting a chapter this week instead of personal reviews and since it wasn't written I had no preview to send out until today anyway. I'll make up for it this week, I promise. So let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12 Revelations

Only At Night

Chapter 12

Revelations

I fell asleep to Jasper singing to me and awoke to a text from him bidding me a good morning. I missed him already and could not wait until he came into town again, hoping it would be by the weekend. I noticed a new text come in from Rosalie wanting to have lunch. I'm sure she was anxious to hear about my weekend with Jasper. I sent her back a quick text that I'd meet her at noon at the lunch place halfway between her office and the firm where we met several times in the past few weeks.

Classes flew by in the morning and I was getting apprehensive about having to talk to Jay about transferring; maybe Rosalie would have some insight. As I drove over to meet her for lunch I thought I'd ask her advice. Rosalie was already there and seated at a table waiting for me when I arrived.

"Hi Rosalie." I greeted her as I slid into the booth across from her.

"Hi Bella, don't you look sharp today?" Rose teased.

I thanked her and we made small talk while we looked over the menus and ordered. As soon as the waitress was gone Rosalie smiled and started looking for information.

"So, how was the weekend with Jasper?" She leaned over the table smiling.

"Awesome."

"GO ON!" Her hands did more of the talking as she waved frantically at me.

"Rose, he is amazing, it is so easy to be with him and I can't believe how easy it is to open up and talk to him." I giggled thinking about the details of our conversations.

"Ok, so you really like him then?" She grinned.

"Yeah, I really, really like him." I felt the blush rise on my cheeks.

"What is it that you like about him?" Rose prodded.

"Well, he is sweet and kind, wild and crazy, disciplined and focused, smart and educated, giving and confident, thoughtful and respectful and oh, did I happen to mention he is hotter than shit?"

"Oh my. What did you learn about him?" Rose's expression changed but I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Oh, well, his parents died when he was 16, so we have that in common. Rose he has a PHd for crying out loud. History of all things, he was in Seattle to interview for a position at the University. Um, let's see, he is from Texas, he has one brother…."

"Uh huh, go on."

"Well, you are going to think I am crazy and please don't tell Emmett, I want to tell him myself, but um, well, we are moving to California together."

"You are what?" Rose looked a bit pale and she stared directly at me.

"I know it sounds crazy, but he was going to accept the job here in Seattle because of me and I can't wait to get out of Washington. So as it turns out he has also been offered a job at Stanford, and well, California was on my short list of desired relocation destinations. We both want to explore the relationship and we can't do that from two different states."

"Bella, you don't think this is moving a little fast?"

"I know it is moving fast, but I just feel like there's a reason all of these factors lined up at the same time. We both want to start a fresh life someplace else, we both are at the beginning of a big change in career, we met on a fluke and while we was thinking of moving here to be with me I was thinking I would move to Texas to be with him. Hell I'm just glad we figured it out before it was too late. Besides, I wont move until I finish the semester, at the earliest." Thinking back now I realized how absurd we both were being for even thinking that way without talking to one another.

"Bella, how do you feel about him right now?" Rose was looking down at her hands and didn't look up when she asked.

"Rose, I am head over heels crazy in love with him. He is the ONE; I just know it in my soul. I can't stand to be away from him, I think about him constantly when he isn't here and when he is nothing else seems to matter. We have so many things in common and I just want to spend every minute learning all of the things I don't know yet." I smiled at her as she looked up and looked into my eyes.

Rose sat very still just looking at me for a couple minutes.

"Bella, what do you know about his family?"

"Well, I told you that his parents are gone; he lives with his brother Peter on the family ranch that has been in his family for generations. His brother kind of runs the ranch and Jasper really wants to teach and research and write. I don't think there is any other family around really. I know the ranch is very large and it is profitable. I think he has some family money."

"Would his 'having' family money bother you Bella?" Rose was looking back at her hands again and I realized that is exactly what she left behind. I wondered if that bothered her, I didn't ever have the sense before that it had.

"No, I could care less. He took me to Canlis for dinner and I made him promise that if he insisted on doing things like that then he had to balance it out with chili cheese fries. He thought it was hysterical but agreed. Rosalie, you know, I never had any money, my parents never had any money, and I would not trade all the money in the world for family or love. It just isn't that important to me. So what if he has a buffer, he works hard and loves what he does and I love him."

"So you would not freak out if you found out he had boat loads of cash and go running off on him then?" Rose was smiling again. She was acting too weird.

"What, no, and I wouldn't freak out and go running off if I found out he was in debt up to his eyeballs either. We'd work it out."

"I'm very glad to hear you say that, because there is something I have to tell you, well, show you rather and you must promise not to freak out, but Bella, this is something you have to know before you go running off for the sunset with Jasper Whitlock."

"How the hell did you know his last name?" Oh God, oh God, oh God, what the hell is going on? Rosalie's past, oh fuck, did she know Jasper? NO, no he would never!!

Rose passed a Magazine article across the table. It was a couple years old. There, staring back at me was a picture of Jasper Whitlock and the caption _Most Eligible Bachelor._

Oh God, I am going to puke. I looked up at Rose and she was eyeing me cautiously.

"Just read Bella."

_Jasper Whitlock, 26, Texas. Brother of Peter Whitlock, son of the late Harrison and Margaret Whitlock and co-heir to the Whitlock family fortune estimated at $58 Billion. With the oldest brother Peter Whitlock essentially off the market, but not yet officially married, the youngest Whitlock bears this years title as America's most eligible bachelor. The young Whitlock could not be reached for comment. _

"Oh my God. Rose, please tell me you don't know, he wasn't, he didn't…."

Rose looked at me, confusion clouded her beautiful blue eyes for a moment and then the realization of what I so ineloquently asked dawned on her.

"WHAT, GOD NO, Bella. I am so sorry; no I have never met him. Oh honey I am so sorry I never thought you'd think, no, no Bella."

I already knew the answer; I knew Jasper would never ever be involved in something like that; I just had to have her confirm it. What I couldn't grasp was why in the world would Rosalie know him and why would she have this magazine. Confusion, shock and disbelief flooded through my every thought.

"Why do you have this?" I demanded, irritation seeping thorough in my tone.

"I recognized him at the bar but I couldn't figure out why, I knew he looked familiar. It dawned on me the next morning where I had seen his face." Rose was quick to explain and apologetic in her response.

Rose took the magazine and flipped pages to the obituaries pushing the magazine back across the table toward me.

"I can't tell you how many times I have read this entire magazine cover to cover. It is the last connection to the pain." Rose's eyes welled up with the tears I knew she would never shed. She was done crying long ago.

"Jesus Rose, why the hell would you keep this?" This was just sick; it was masochistic and could not be good for her.

"Bella, I'm not as strong as you think I am. Are you ok? I take it you had no idea just how much money…." She changed the subject artfully and I knew that conversation was not happening today, but I made a decision then that we would have to talk about this another time. She couldn't keep putting herself through that pain.

"Uhhh No! Rose, Jesus, what am I going to do? That's like $29 Billion with a "B" if they split it between them, who the fuck has that much money? What in the hell do you even do with that much money?" I wrung my hands and felt the nausea rising in my turning stomach. My throat began to flame from the acid slowly climbing up my esophagus, burning as it went.

"Well, actually that article is a couple years old; it's probably even more by now." Rose giggled.

"Oh, great, that's just… excuse me." I ran for the bathroom and covered my mouth. The tiny room was spinning and the blinking fluorescent light humming threatened to pull me deeper under. I barely made it to the porcelain god before my stomach's contents made their way back up. Once I was certain there was nothing more left in my stomach to keep me in the putrid smelling room I cupped water from the sink into my hands and rinsed my mouth and splashed my face.

Walking back to the table I noticed Rose sitting restlessly looking at the article, hands folded in her lap.

"Sorry." I said sliding back into the booth across from her.

"Are you ok?" Rose smiled softly.

"I don't know; I don't know if I can handle this. What do I do?"

"Well, you do what you told me you would do, you stay and you work it out. You let him tell you first of all and then you tell him how you feel about it."

"I don't know if I can live with that, I mean the pressure, the attention, and the expectations. People will always think the money is the reason I'm with him. I don't…."

"Bullshit Bella." Rose crossed her arms across her chest and sat back in the seat.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Bella, you fell in love with him having no idea about the money, you said it wouldn't matter before you found out. What changed?" Rose's brows lifted in question.

"Why in the hell did you tell me Rose, you should have let him be the one to tell me? He would have told me eventually. You had no right to take that from him." God I was furious, why the hell hadn't he told me, why would she tell me, what the hell do you even do with that kind of information, seriously?

"Good, be mad at me Bella, yell at me, but you know damn well if I hadn't told you, you would be freaking on him instead of me. Would that have been better? I know you; I know what you would have done, how you would have reacted. You would have run away. You would have blown the best thing that ever happened to you and you know it." Rose didn't move, she sat perfectly still and challenged me with her eyes.

I sat for ten minutes staring at her, her staring at me. But damn it, she was right. Didn't I just tell her that I loved him and it didn't matter? I would have freaked when he told me, I would have bolted, and I would have hurt him.

"Do you know anything else about him?" My voice barely above a whisper.

"He is not your typical uber-rich society brat. From what I know he and his brother live pretty much off the grid. They don't parade around like a couple playboys. Honestly, it seems to me that neither of them has been very affected by the money. They still live in the same house they grew up in and while they may have some nice toys they don't really conform to the BS. The money goes back generations and compounds."

"You are right." It killed me to have to admit that.

"About?" Rose smirked.

"I would have freaked, I would have ran, I would have hurt him. We would have worked it out but it would have caused a strain on the relationship. Thank you for knowing me well enough to do what was best for me; for knowing me better than I know myself sometimes. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"That's what sisters are for." Rose smiled.

"Rose?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"What do I do?"

"You let him tell you himself, if I'm right about him he will and soon. He won't let this get much further without telling you. It will probably be very hard for him; my guess is he has never told anyone. People probably either know because they have known his family forever or they think, as you did, there is some money but not the extent, or they have no clue."

"How do I start a life with someone so completely out of my league?"

"That is your first mistake right there. Don't you ever think that. I bet he believes he isn't good enough for you. Bella, I can't be sure, I don't know him, but trust me he is nothing like anyone I've ever known with money. His money puts all of them to shame and yet, I can't even begin to explain the difference between him and well, even my own family."

"You really think he'll tell me the whole truth?"

"Yes. Bella just relax, yes, you will have to get used to him wanting to take care of you and yes you will have to impose the limits that will make you comfortable, but Bella it is ok to let him spoil you a bit. It's like any other compromise in a relationship; just remember that he is accustomed to certain things, like the penthouse instead of a cheap chain hotel. You can't demand he give everything up, just like he can't demand you accept things that make you uncomfortable. Just remember that money is relative."

Rosalie began to laugh and as her laughter grew, tears streamed down her face until she was clutching her sides and shaking her head back and forth.

"What is so damn funny?" God she could be so irritating sometimes.

"Do you have any idea how many women live to find a man like Jasper, obsess over it, and spend every waking moment searching for it? Leave it to you, you just so happen to fall mutually in love with one of the wealthiest men in the country and not only couldn't you honestly give a shit about the money but you would actually consider running away because of it. I'm sorry that is just hilarious. Jasper is a very lucky, no, a very smart man."

"Rose, thank you, thank you for everything. One more thing I could use your help with, though."

"What?"

"Any advice on how to tell my boss I want to transfer to San Diego, or Palo Alto?"

Once she stopped laughing her ass off Rose gave me some very good suggestions not the least of which was "QUIT, dumbass, you don't need to work".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked out of the office with nothing more than my purse and computer bag. Ah, the benefits of never bringing personal items to work with you. No pictures to pack, no silly little knick knacks, nothing to slow me down on my way out the door. I never made any real friends so there was no one to say goodbye to. I merely wrote down the password to the company email and server on a sticky, placed it on the monitor, threw my badge and keys on the desk and walked out the door. I just wanted to be gone before Jay tried to stop me. If he was smart he wouldn't.

I knew I had to calm down before I called Jasper. If I called him this upset he would see right through me and want to know what I wasn't telling him. It would be better if he didn't have to hear all the sordid details. I can't imagine Jasper taking something like this well. I knew he was not the violent type, but I really wasn't sure how he would take hearing this. It was bad enough I was going to be looking for a new job.

I stopped and grabbed a Caramel Macchiato with whipped cream at the shop in the lobby. The yummy buttery caramel sauce soothed my temper with each sip.

God, I wanted to kill Jay, the little fucker. I knew he was a pig; I'd been fighting off his advances and attempts to get me into bed for months. I honestly thought he was more talk than anything else though. The fucking audacity, unbelievable; I really shouldn't let him get away with what he just did. When it came right down to it, I couldn't work for him or this firm so what was the point of complaining or reporting his behavior, it would only end up with me in the middle of a sexual harassment suit and I didn't want that kind of aggravation.

Shit, now I have to think of the attention and what that would do to Jasper, and hell, it would probably make news because of my relationship with Jasper. Jesus, yeah, my life would never be the same.

With Jasper by my side I would get through this, hell he was my life now and it might not be the same but it would always be better just because I was with him.

I gulped the last of the decadent coffee and hit speed dial calling Jasper as I got into the car.

"_Hi darlin'." _Jasper's cheery voice was all it took to melt the remainder of my foul mood.

"Hi babe." I smiled into the words longing to have him with me rather than on the phone.

"_Where are you right now?"_ Jasper's smile was evident even over the phone. I could just picture the loose blonde curls hanging into his eyes twinkling in his smile.

"In the car driving back home." My voice managed to remain even and calm despite the anger and panic I had been feeling before hearing his magical voice, relaxed now under his spell.

"_It went that well huh?" _I could hear the turn of his lips slip and the smile fade along with the twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, it doesn't look like there will be a job in San Francisco. I'll have to start looking for a new one." I tried not to let the anger and disgust come through my voice.

"_Oh darlin' I'm sorry, are you sure you want to move, we can stay in Seattle if you would rather." _He was so sweet he'd really settle for the job that wasn't his dream for me. NO, not when it was not even a job I wanted.

"Yeah, that wouldn't really be helpful at this point I sort of quit today." I gritted my teeth and realized I couldn't keep anything from Jasper. I would tell him the whole story as much as it was going to piss him off. I wasn't starting a relationship by keeping secrets.

"_Bella, what happened?"_ The concern in his voice was clear and I thought I could sense a bit of guilt.

"Jasper, I promise I will tell you the whole story but I don't want to do it over the phone, okay." I prayed he wouldn't push right now and let me wait until we could be together when I told him.

"_Just tell me whether you are ok, please?" _ I could hear the stress and worry and felt guilty.

"Yes, babe, I am fine. Besides now I can concentrate my search in Palo Alto and forgo the drive to San Francisco." I smiled, knowing that it would be better not to add a commute to the time away from Jasper the first years in a firm would require.

"_Okay, then I'll call Stanford in the morning and let them know I am accepting." _I wished he could be more excited and hated that my news made this less than the perfection it should have been.

"Oh Jasper I am so excited. I can't wait for the semester to end." I wanted to make this a happy moment, not something to be grim about. Damn Jay for causing this.

"_Mmmm, are you home yet darlin'?" _That seductive tone in his voice hinted that he was excited too.

"No, why?" I teased.

"_Get your cute little ass home, get naked and call me back, I am going to take care of you darlin'." _He growled and purred with the demand making me feel the fire begin to burn between my thighs.

GULP.

"Ten minutes cowboy." I hung up and eased on the accelerator careful not to get pulled over; unbuttoning my shirt by the time I hit the driveway. My shoes didn't make it out of the garage and the stream of clothing trailed from the garage to my bedroom. It was 8 minutes and 32 seconds later when I hit redial pulling my panties off and jumping into my bed.

"_What did you do, fly home, you naughty little girl?" _I could hear the teasing even through the sexy drawl.

"Yes, now what were you saying about taking care of me cowboy?" I lowered my voice and teased him back.

"_Well, are you naked yet darlin'?"_

"Yes cowboy, totally naked and already wet for you." I whispered.

"_Oh, you naughty little minx, just how wet are you?"_

"Oh baby, dripping for you, are you hard for me?" I let my voice drag out.

"_Like a rock darlin, now I want you on your back across your bed, your knees bent and your heels against your ass. Do it now." _The urgency in his voice egged me on.

I put the phone on speaker and threw it on the bed next to me as I rolled over and assumed the position Jasper demanded, god he was hot when he was like this.

"I'm ready cowboy." I gave him my best attempt at sultry.

"_Be my hands baby, I want to touch your beautiful breasts, I want you to circle them until they are hard peaks ready for my mouth to suckle them. Do it for me darlin', pinch those sweet little buds for me. Let me know when they are ready for my tongue."_

"Oh Jasper, I'm ready baby."

"_Imagine my tongue circling your nipples, and I want you to suck your fingers for me baby, pretend it's my cock and lick up and down, slowly."_

"Mmmmm." Holy hell, this was the hottest thing anyone ever did.

"_That's it baby; pretend that's my cock fucking your hot little mouth, in and out, in and out. That's it baby suck harder."_

Oh god, I moaned around my fingers bucking my hips following his every instruction all too willingly.

"_Okay baby, good, now take those hot little fingers of yours and trail them down your chest, down your stomach slowly now, all the way down to that wet sweet pussy and I want you to play with yourself, flick your clit. That's it baby, rub it for me while I stroke myself for you." _His voice was growing more gravelly with each word.

"Oh god, Jasper."

"_Don't stop baby. Now take one finger and fuck yourself for me darlin, in and out slowly, good baby…deeper now. Good baby, god you are so fucking hot. Add another finger… faster, in an out baby, keep going…don't stop._

"FUCK, Jasper, I'm going to cum."

"_No, not yet baby, take your fingers out, taste yourself for me, is it the most delicious thing you ever had?"_

"Oh god Jasper, you are making me crazy, yes, it is so good baby."

"_Bella, fuck you are so hot. I'm going to cum, do it with me baby. Use your fingers, make yourself cum with me."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Jasper grunted through the phone lines as I collapsed into the bed.

"_Sweet Jesus Bella; that was the hottest fucking thing I ever heard."_

"Jasper, when the hell are you gonna get here?" I panted into the phone, picking it up and taking it off of speaker.

"_Shit, as soon as I can darlin', as soon as I can. I love you."_

"Not as much as I love you."

~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Couple of clarifications, Jasper is now 28 and Bella is 25. I'm dying to know what you think on this chapter. How do you feel about all that money?? Don't tell me the amount of money is ridiculous, I already know that and that is the point. Just a little bit of money wouldn't have our Bella appropriately freaking out and just wouldn't cause enough of the drama we need. Also, Jasper had to be wealthier than the younger Facebook creator and some of the other FORBES top 100 America's wealthiest entries so go Google it if you want, it was entertaining actually. Besides it is fiction people.**

**Reviews are love, keep 'em comin', please???**


	13. Chapter 13 Communication

Sorry I didn't get to post on Friday, but just returned from a week of vacation in a campground with NO Internet access. Who had that bright idea??? I seriously was shaking and my husband was ROTFL at me. Every once in a while if we drove into town I got some access on my mobile so some of you got a reply that way, sorry to the rest of you. The good news is I got to write.

Thanks to everyone who has been out there spreading the word on our little lovebirds. Huge thanks goes out to **Jasper's Darlins** for recing my story on their blog, check it out if you haven't JaspersDarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com and to **notashamedtobesoilyfan** for pimping me out, love ya. I am totally into her _New Phase of the Moon_ right now; it's a very sweet Bella/Jacob story that is getting a little steamy.

Only At Night

Chapter 13

Communication

BPOV

It was amazing how much more time I had to study now that I didn't have to go to work. I finished classes and ran a couple quick errands and was home by one o'clock. Damn, this was going to work out great, I could get caught up on all my reading and studying during the week so that my weekends would be free to spend with Jasper.

I ignored the five voice mails from Jay and booted up my computer and grabbed an apple before hitting the books. I logged into my email and up popped a message from Jasper.

_Stanford is stoked and I have to catch a flight later this afternoon to go iron out some details. I'll call you when you are home from school and before I have to board my flight. ILY. J_

Aww, he sounds excited.

The hollow metallic sound of the doorbell ringing startled me. I wasn't usually home at this time of day, I wondered nervously who could be ringing the doorbell. I knew it wasn't Jasper, he was still in Texas. The only other people who knew where I lived were Rose and Jay. Oh shit, he wouldn't dare….

I snuck quietly to the front of the house and peeked through the curtains to the porch. It wasn't Jay. I had no idea who it was. It was definitely a man, tall, dark hair. No way in hell I'm answering the door to a stranger. The man turned right towards the partially opened curtains and stared directly at me. Shit.

"Hello, umm I have a delivery for a Bella Swan." He held up a large package and suddenly I realized it was flowers. I looked to the street and sure enough there was a FTD truck parked at the curb.

"Hang on a minute." I called out and grabbed a couple dollars from my wallet for a tip.

I walked over to the door and chuckled, Jasper.

I opened the door and smiled to the delivery man.

"Hi, sorry about that, I wasn't expecting anyone." He was cute; a couple months ago I would have been flirting shamelessly.

"Yeah, happens all the time, no worries, are you Bella Swan? These are for you." He pushed the package to me and I opened the storm door to take the delivery and hand over the tip.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but smile at him thinking about Jasper.

"Have a nice day." He ran from the porch and to his truck shaking his head. I'm sure he thought I was a bit crazy.

I smiled all the way to the kitchen thinking about Jasper and how sweet he was. I pulled out a vase and began running the water while I opened the wrapping.

Wow, a dozen red roses. The card read _beauty for a beauty, Love J_

Hmm, it didn't really seem like something Jasper would do. I trimmed the stems and put the roses in the vase of water and dropped an aspirin in. I had the perfect place for them, the dining room table where I could enjoy them while I studied.

I was about to start typing an email to Jasper to thank him when my phone rang. Hmm, my cowboy.

"Hi, on your way to the airport?" I couldn't help but smile as I lifted one of the flowers to breathe in the fragrance.

"_Just checked in_ _and heading to the gate now. I was hoping I'd get you before I boarded. How was your day?"_

"Great. So I take it Stanford was thrilled? How long will you be there?"

"_Well, that depends, do you want to come join me for the weekend or should I come to Seattle on Friday?"_

"Oh, um, what do the flight schedules look like? I can't leave before probably three Friday afternoon. Is there a flight around then or could you leave earlier and be here by then?"

"_I could leave earlier than three so maybe I could get to you faster than you can get to me. I'll come to you."_

"Ok, what time would your flight get in?" I was all for anything that got us together sooner rather than later.

"_Hang on darlin'."_ I could hear Jasper talking to someone in the background and then the clicking of a keyboard and laughed knowing that he had someone looking up flights for him as I waited patiently. _"Ok, it looks like I can be in Seattle by about 6pm, that should give you enough time to get your studying done so we can talk about our plans Saturday and Sunday."_

"Perfect." I heard Jasper say, "_book it_" and come back on the line. "How long can you stay? You don't have to leave Sunday do you?"

"_No, I can stay a few days, but then I am going to have to go back to Texas and start packing. I have to be back in Palo Alto in three weeks and I want you to come down so we can look at places to live. I can stay in a hotel for a while to start off so we don't have to rush, but the sooner we get settled the easier it will be once finals start for you and summer school starts up for me."_

"Can you stay through the week and go back the following Monday? That way we will have two weekends and a whole week together. Then you have two weeks to pack and get situated to go. I think I'm off of school that following week for spring break so I could come and spend it with you and we can look around for a place."

"_I think that will work. Ok, let me get the return flight booked and then I have to go board the flight. I'll call you tonight, love."_

"Ok, have a good flight."

Damn, I forgot to thank him for the flowers. Oh well, I'll send him a text; just as soon as I go to the bathroom. I realized I was doing the dance next to the table the whole time we were on the phone.

_J-_

_I love roses, thanks._

_B, xoxo_

I studied for awhile but kept finding myself distracted with thoughts of Jasper and Palo Alto. I wondered about where Jasper would want to live, would he want a house, a condo, did he want to be near the university or maybe on the Bay. I realized that coming to an agreement on the price range was going to be an interesting conversation.

Even if I sold my house and put every penny into the new place it wouldn't be a fraction of what Jasper could afford. Would he even want or be willing to live in something I could afford half of? Then there was the question of how to even raise that subject since he didn't know that I knew the situation. Oh hell. Maybe he would tell me before we had to have that conversation. Although, agreeing on a budget for housing could be the perfect opportunity for him to tell me. Of course this was a great time to buy a place, we could probably get a much better deal with the economy, but that also meant that I probably wouldn't make out so well, selling this house.

Now that I no longer have a cushy job and income, I am going to have to dip into my savings to pay bills for the next couple months on top of it. The good news is that now that I don't have to worry about the job I can move as soon as the semester ends and study for the bar in California. I can be with Jasper that much sooner, and take the California bar.

Oooh, I wondered whether Stanford had a bar review course, I should look into it and sign up for it there. So much for studying; I spent the next couple hours surfing the web for bar review courses, bar exam requirements and the real estate market in Palo Alto before logging off, getting ready for bed and waiting for Jasper's call.

JPOV

I finished booking my return flight and laughed to myself; I was never going to be able to refuse her anything was I? The whole point was to get her down to Palo Alto to look at houses before I had to move not after. Oh well, maybe I could start working with a realtor while I was there and have some things to show Bella all lined up.

I wonder what Bella will want, a house probably, she seems to love her plants and her deck. A condo would probably not be her first choice. Hell, I am going to have to have the money conversation with her before we start looking. She is probably going to put up a fuss about being able to afford half of it. I can live without a mansion but I can't live someplace where we are constantly on top of each other.

Sharing a sixteen thousand square foot house with Peter basically meant we never had to see each other if we didn't want to. Funny how we really only used seven or eight rooms in the whole place. We both had our own bedroom suites and offices of course and we shared the kitchen and a great room. Once in a while we used the game room or the movie theatre and the pool but that was actually pretty rare. Charlotte used the pool more than either of us.

Honestly, there were rooms that I haven't been in probably since my parents died. The dining room, no Charlotte made us have Thanksgiving dinner in there one year. I know I haven't been in the formal Living Room or Mom's sitting room or craft room in years. Peter took over dad's office when he finished school. When I finished school we converted a couple bedrooms into another master suite. I guess I'd leave it furnished so that Bella and I would have a place to stay when we came home to visit.

Hell, I guess packing isn't going to be that big of a deal, I'm not going to move any of the furniture. We'll see what Bella wants to keep of hers and buy whatever else we need new.

The flight boarded and just when I was going to shut off my phone it beeped that there was a text message. Smiling that it had to be Bella, I checked the message.

_J-_

_I love roses, thanks._

_B, xoxo_

"Sir, you need to turn the phone off now, we are taking off. Do you need anything else before I sit down for take off?" The flight attendant was rather suggestive at that last part.

"No." I was not interested.

"Well, enjoy your flight, if there is _anything_ I can do for you, you let me know now, I'm Jane, by the way." She leaned over to offer her hand and flashed some cleavage.

Oh hell no.

"Thank you Jane, but I'll be fine; I'd rather not be disturbed if you can help me with that I'd much appreciate it." I gave her some good old southern charm and closed my eyes flipping off the phone and putting it into my pocket.

I'd have to ask Bella about the roses tonight.

I tried to get some sleep during the flight but kept getting distracted with thoughts about the upcoming negotiation with Stanford and the one that was no doubt coming with Bella.

I really didn't need the salary from Stanford but, I was not going to agree to less than I should. I was more concerned with creative freedom over publishing and course content and needed to focus on my arguments to retain control over both. I spent some time ironing out my positions and reasons that it would benefit the University.

The negotiation with Bella promised to be much tougher. Maybe I could convince her to keep her house as an investment and I could buy the house here. The market still not being what it was when she bought it might actually be a plausible recommendation. I'm sure she won't agree that is a fair trade.

Bella. She sure is something. Just thinking about trying to win an argument with her anytime during our lives was enough to make my head spin. That woman would get anything she wanted from me; the problem was she didn't really want anything but me. It would always be more about what I would go without to keep her happy. So damn stubborn she was. God, I was so crazy about her.

I had to figure out to handle telling her about the money. She is not stupid; she has to know there is some money. She had absolutely no idea who I was so I know she doesn't know the specifics. How could I tell her without her running scared? I knew I had to be honest and upfront but I didn't have to lay a number on the table right away either.

Maybe getting her used to the idea that there was a lot of family money and then easing her into the reality of it would work best. I would need to explain that it really wasn't like I actually spend it. Maybe if she understood that, she would not be so intimidated. Shit, who am I kidding, I'm intimidated by it, and Peter is intimidated by it. Hell Charlotte won't even get married she is so damn intimidated by it. Hell, maybe Bella will surprise me and handle it better than any of the rest of us.

_Yeah, right_

What, it could happen.

_Whatever you need to tell yourself man._

I fell asleep and woke to turbulence. What had I been dreaming? It was something about Bella and flowers. Did she want roses? Maybe I should have sent her flowers. Shit she said thanks; did she get flowers and think they were from me?

Damn, another half an hour before we landed, it would be an hour before I would be in the car and able to call her and talk.

It felt like time stood still waiting for the plane to land and reach the gate. I had to keep deflecting Jane's advances and was getting annoyed. Why the hell was it always old people in first class? I couldn't blame her; she probably never had anyone remotely close to her own age in here.

All this flying lately was really working on my nerves. Maybe it was time to rethink the commercial flights and look into charters. Peter and I have always agreed we would never buy a plane but now that we are going to be so far apart maybe we would need to rethink that. No, flying was hard enough as it was.

Finally, Jane opened the door to the terminal and I was the first one out the door, carry on in hand and off to find my car service. The damn car was not at the pick up location and I had to call to find out that it would be there in ten minutes. Not enough time to call Bella and it was too loud out side. I sent Peter a text message to update him on my plans. He texted back a minute later.

"_Wuss."_

Great.

At last the car service pulled up and I climbed into the back seat and pulled out the phone to call Bella. It was already getting late and I hoped she wasn't asleep.

"_Hi Jasper."_ She sounded tired.

"Were you asleep already darlin'?"

"_No, almost, but I wanted to wait for you to call. Are you there yet?" _I could hear the fight to stay awake in her voice.

"Just landed and I'm in the car on the way to the hotel now."

"_Hmm, did you get the penthouse again dear?"_

I chuckled, she was out of it; I must have woken her.

"No love, no point, I'm only going to be here a few nights."

"_Oh, good flight?"_

"Yeah, it was fine, honey you sound exhausted, why don't you get some sleep? I can talk to you tomorrow." Damn, I hated that I wouldn't get to talk to her or sing her to sleep.

"_Can't sleep well without you."_

"Go to sleep, I'll hang up when you fall asleep."

"_Ok, Love you."_

"Love you too. I sang her to sleep with something my mother used to sing when we were babies.

Sleep my baby, sleep tight, sleep my

angel, sleep right. I'll love you in the

morning just like tonight.

She was out in one verse.

Damn, I didn't get to ask her about the flowers.

BPOV

By the time classes let out on Wednesday there were three more messages form Jay and two messages from the HR manager of the firm. Aw, shit.

I called the HR manager back and ignored Jay. It seems Jay was panic stricken that I was going to sue him. The HR manager informed me that I would be paid though the summer and the firm would pay for my bar exam courses and the exam itself. If I were still interested in a job in the San Francisco office it was mine. I explained that I would need time to consider that and discuss it with someone. When I didn't elaborate with whom I would be discussing it, I think she assumed it was a civil rights attorney because the pot kept getting sweeter. By the time I hung up I had full pay and benefits until I started full time or the New Year and until September to make a decision on the job in San Francisco, a glowing letter of recommendation that would be ready in the morning along with the details of our agreement in writing. I was satisfied. And the best part was, she never mentioned signing a release. Not returning Jay's calls paid off.

I couldn't wait to talk to Jasper. I had no idea how late his meetings at the University would go, and the last thing he needed was his girlfriend calling him in the middle of it. Girlfriend. I was giddy just using the term in my head. I was his girlfriend.

I called Rosalie instead and filled her in on what had happened with Jay, but kept the details of what actually transpired scarce. She didn't need to be reminded of anything. I offered to help her with some of her wedding planning and shopping now that I would have a little extra time on my hands until finals.

We scheduled time to go look at dresses once Jasper left town. Rose was excited to have another opinion and I was happy to help her. We made plans to have dinner on Saturday night so that she could meet Jasper and he and Emmett could get to know each other better.

Everything was great and looked as though it would only get better over the next few months.

Jasper called as I was heating up noodles for dinner. He explained that he had to attend a dinner with the department chair and the dean and only had a couple minutes to talk. We were both disappointed but I managed to ask how the discussions were going and he seemed pleased. He was going to get full control over the content of what he published as long as he met certain goals on the types of publications and frequency. He would be able to complete the work he had started on the book he was working on. That was a big issue for him so I was thrilled that he was so happy about it. I mentioned dinner on Saturday with Rosalie and Emmett and he was all for it. Jasper apologized for not being able to sing me to sleep tonight and I assured him that I would be just fine; I missed him and couldn't wait to see him on Friday. He promised to call on Thursday and said goodnight before disconnecting.

I ate and searched the web some more for real estate in Palo Alto. I found a couple houses that looked neat. I discovered that I really like the Craftsman Style that was popular in the area. I printed a couple out to show Jasper, if for nothing other than the style of the houses. There was also a loft condo that was amazing and way out of my price range, but maybe Jasper would be more comfortable with the sleek modern loft style so I printed it out too. I reasoned with myself that if Jasper wanted to spend more toward our home than I could afford to match I wouldn't make a stink. I wanted him to be comfortable too, but I would have to draw the line at anything resembling a mansion.

I changed and got ready for bed and made sure my phone was charged and set it on my night stand just in case Jasper tried to call. I couldn't sleep with all the thoughts of seeing him in two days. I kept trying to think about something else but it wasn't working. I just kept envisioning cowboy hats and supple leather boots and decided I needed to either get up and take a cold shower or take care of myself.

Yeah, a cold shower was not really going to do the trick. I lay back on my bed and thought back to the first nights with Jasper. The leather of his boots, the lingerie show, the car, the bar in the penthouse, the elevator all swirled around in my head. The elevator did it.

Holy hell I just remembered that we never picked up the clothes that we had discarded on the elevator floor.

The dirty little thoughts of who found the ripped clothes and what they thought had me worked up to the point I needed friction and was dry humping my bed. Imagining Jasper's magic fingers I lowered my hand down below the waist band of the little lace boy shorts I was sleeping in. My fingers were met with the moist heat of my sex. The things that man could do with those fingers fueled my thoughts and before I knew it I was moaning into my pillow. I was coming within minutes and aching for Jasper.

God, it was ridiculous, I couldn't even sleep without him with me or on the phone. How long had I lived here alone without a worry and now suddenly without Jasper I was hearing noises in the night? I reached over and turned on the lamp on my nightstand and thought I heard it again.

What the hell? There was something outside.

I got up and looked out the front window, peeking between the curtains again. A car pulled out onto the street and drove away. One of the neighbors must have had company.

Thursday. One more day to go. Things were completely back to normal at school. In fact I was picking up even more of the slack in the classroom, and whispering answers to my classmates. The shocked stares and mouthed '_thank yous' _said it all_. _Man, I really have been living in a bubble. I met with my study group for a couple hours after school for the first time in ages and then went home to get caught up on next weeks reading.

I spotted some weeds in the flower bed by the front windows and took a minute to pull them before going inside. As I bent down to pull the nefarious buggers I noticed footprints in the dirt by the window. Probably the flower delivery guy when I didn't answer right away yesterday. Now that shit just made me mad.

JPOV

The talks with Stanford went better than I expected. They were so thrilled to have me that I managed to get the control I felt I needed over the content of the required publishing in exchange for my agreement to the number and types of publications. Overall I was pretty pleased with the deal we struck. One of the other professors in the History department was able to refer a real estate agent so I took the opportunity to call and meet briefly with her. I explained that we would need to get a brief overview of the area and the different neighborhoods. When she asked for a price range I had to laugh. Would Bella agree to let me pay more than half? I explained that we had not yet set a budget but to give us an idea of the property values by different areas and not to be concerned about upward limits. Fortunately she had a handy worksheet that she shared to help us narrow down our needs.

I spent the flight to Seattle on Friday thinking about what I would need in a home and wondered how well it would match Bella's wish list. I decided then that I would have her fill it out herself and the compare it to mine before we started to talk.

The flight landed right on time and I picked up a rental car and entered Bella's address into the GPS and headed for 'home' and my Bella. I snickered at the thought that wherever Bella was would be home from now on.

Pulling into her driveway I noticed her neighbor pulling away from the curb, he slowed and man if looks could kill. I'd have to ask Bella what his deal was. She must have heard the door close, as I was walking to the door with my bag the front door opened and she came running full speed jumping on me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Chuckling I dropped my bag and held her up by the waist and twirled her around.

Bella attacked my lips and I couldn't help laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Darlin' I would give anything to come home to this everyday, but maybe we should take it inside, huh?"

"Missed you cowboy." Bella slid down planting her feet back on the ground and removed her arms from my neck grabbing my hand and leading me to the house.

"I missed you too darlin'." I grabbed my bag and let her lead me in.

"Dinner is almost ready, why don't you put your bags in our bedroom and get situated. I'll call you when it's ready." She kissed me on the cheek and smacked me on the ass as she walked toward the kitchen.

I growled at her and she just laughed. 'Our bedroom' hmm; I liked that.

"Hey, what's with your neighbor? He gave me a dirty look when I was getting out of the car."

"Who knows; who cares. Go, before dinner burns."

I unpacked and noticed that Bella had cleared a section of her closet and two drawers were left open and empty. Subtle Bella. God I love her. I hurried and finished putting things away and dropped my toiletries bag off in the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. Bella was engrossed in tossing a salad so I snuck up behind her and blew on her neck under her ponytail. She jumped and I laughed.

"Smells delicious."

"Hope you like lasagna." She bit that damn bottom lip and she could have made spam and I would have loved it.

I grabbed her and kissed her licking at that sexy lip that so often was my undoing. Bella deepened the kiss and before I knew it we were making out in the kitchen panting and getting entirely carried away until the timer on the oven beeped startling her back to reality.

"Damn, garlic bread." She smiled and pulled away reaching for an oven mitt. Fuckin' Minnie Mouse. She had a Minnie Mouse oven mitt, only Bella could put on a Minnie Mouse oven mitt and look hot. I just wanted to grab her and take her right over the oven. I didn't, instead I asked if there was anything I could do to help.

"Can you bring the salad out to the dining room?" She had no clue how hot she was.

"Sure." I carried out the salad and the lasagna as she cut the garlic bread.

She had an open wine bottle on the table so I poured two glasses as she came into the room.

We ate and talked about Stanford and I told her about the realtor and the worksheet to narrow down our wants, she told me she had been researching the market on the internet and asked what I thought about the craftsman style. Figures we would like the same things. I really don't know why I had been so worried.

We finished dinner and I helped her with the dishes, washing so she could dry and put away. I guess I'd have to learn where things were.

"Bella, there is something that I need to talk to you about." I said as she was hanging the dishtowel to dry.

"OK. Why don't we go sit out on the deck?" She poured two more glasses of wine and carried them out while I started a fire in the fire pit.

"Bella, this is not an easy thing for me to explain but I think I owe it to you to tell you before we go any further. It can be a little overwhelming but you deserve to know a few things before you make any more sacrifices for me. Please just listen to everything I have to say before you respond."

"I'll listen Jasper, but just so you know, there isn't anything you can tell me that will change the way I feel about you." Her smile warmed her face and I truly believed it would be okay.

"Bella, you already know that my family history goes back generations and that I still live on the ranch that has been in family for a couple hundred years. I think you have already surmised that there is some family money. You need to know that ranching is not the only source of income attributable to my family. My ancestors were also into oil and a few other mining ventures among other things. Several generations back they had managed to amass quite a bit of wealth. By the time Major Whitlock was born there was never any need for anyone in the family to ever work again. That would just be unheard of in my family so things just continued to snowball. I don't really think any generation since the Major and my great-great grandfather has even been able to spend the interest, so it just keeps compiling. Now that it is just Peter and I all of it comes to us. Bella, it is a lot of money, but what you have to understand is that neither Peter nor I could give a shit about money. We would both gladly give every penny up to have our parents back. So when you said you missed your parents, believe me, I understand. I just feel that you need to know what you are getting into. You asked me before why Peter and Charlotte had not married; the money is the reason. Charlotte is terrified that people will think she is after the money which is absurd; she cares about that even less than we do. Bella what I am saying is that it is very intimidating even to us and it does mean that we do have to be more aware of certain things because of it. I love you and I really hope that this doesn't scare you off, but you have the right to know."

"Jasper, the money doesn't matter. I have to be honest with you. I already knew. I found..."

"What? You knew?" She didn't just say that did she? I stared at her with my mouth hanging open.

"You already knew? When did you know?" Jesus my chest was tightening, I couldn't breathe. Oh God, Peter is going to flip his shit. Wait, when the fuck did she know?

"Did you know when we met? Did you know before you quit your damn job, is that why you quit your job?" Oh fuck, was this a game to her? No not Bella, no fuckin' way, please God don't let this whole thing have been about money, please. I don't think I could handle it if she doesn't really love me.

"What? No jackass, I quit my job because my boss told me that the only way I could transfer to San Francisco was if I fucked him. You bastard."

Bella stormed into the house and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Jesus, what have I done? Could I be any more of a dick? Of course she wasn't with me for the money. Fucking Peter, filling my head with shit about being careful, girls will use you bullshit, all my damn life. She already knew about the money and she didn't care, how the hell could I be such an ass?

The damn stress worrying about how she would handle this information had me so worked up for weeks that I snapped when she said that she knew. I automatically assumed the worst and I just crushed her. The best thing that ever happened to me and I just destroyed her trust. I did the only thing I could and went after her.

"Bella, please, let me in. I am so sorry, please Bella, please. I'm an ass, I know that. Please let me apologize. Bella, please, I have never ever had to tell anyone that and I have been a wreck about it for weeks. I know it's no excuse but I freaked when you said you already knew. Please, please forgive me. Bella, at least let me in."

The tears were rolling down my cheeks as I sunk to the ground against the door. I fought the urge to hit the wall and clung desperately to the hope that she would be able to forgive me. What I just accused her of was so damn out of line.

Wait, her boss did what?

"Bella, open the damn door, what the hell did your asshole boss do?"

I heard the lock turn on the door and I jumped up and through the door. I held her tight and cried, kissing the top of her head.

"God Bella, there are no words for how sorry I am. That was so uncalled for."

"Jasper, I've already forgiven you. I can't even imagine how hard it must have been for you to have to tell me that. I want you to know that I didn't know until just recently. Rose recognized you when you came into the bar and she showed me a magazine article of my sexy most eligible bachelor. She knows me better than I know myself and she made me admit to her how I felt about you and that nothing would change that and then she showed me the article.

I admit that I freaked out a bit but then she challenged me telling me I was a hypocrite because I had just admitted that nothing would change the fact that I was in love with you. Honestly, she did us both a favor. I'm sorry I didn't say anything but I thought you needed to tell me yourself and I knew you would. If you didn't tell me this week, I was going to tell you I knew. I didn't want to keep anything from you."

"God, I love you. Now, what the hell was that last part about your boss?"

"Yeah, sorry, that wasn't the way I wanted to tell you." Her eyes hit the floor and she looked so nervous wringing her fingers together.

"Are you ok? He didn't touch you did he?"

"I'm fine. He tried, but I kneed him and told him to fuck himself, quit and walked out."

"Um, wow. I'm impressed." My little tiger. Was it wrong that the thought of her defending herself made her even hotter?

"Yeah, the best part is that the HR Manager called after I ignored several of his voicemails and I am getting paid until the first of the year, the bar exam and my review class paid for and a glowing letter of recommendation which I already have and I got it all in writing."

"Well damn, remind me not to mess with you. But I'll still kick his ass if you want me to." I smiled at her and half hoped she'd agree.

"Yeah great, then he'd be suing you just because of the dollar signs, I don't think so."

"Come here and let me take care of you darlin'." Just then I realized that she was covered in only a towel and was still damp from the still running shower.

Pulling my shirt over my head and stalking her back towards the shower while I undid my jeans she finally got the idea.

I peeled the towel off of her glorious body and dropped it to the floor lifting her into the shower. Taking my sweet time I lathered her hair in her freesia shampoo and worked conditioner through from the roots to the ends massaging her scalp and neck. I placed kisses up and down her neck tilting her head back to rinse the conditioner from her hair and moved my hands down to her shoulders to massage the stress that knotted her muscles.

My poor angel, what must she have been thinking the past couple weeks. The tension in her body was apparent now that I actually took the time to treat her the way she deserved. It seemed I could find a hundred ways from Sunday to mess things up and she just kept forgiving me. Tonight I would treasure her the way I would vow to for all eternity.

Caressing her body with her scented body wash I took the time to linger over each part of her body working out the soreness and the fatigue that seemed to make its way into even her toes. Her lower back flinched under my thumbs and took its time to loosen and respond to my ministrations. Bella moaned and squirmed with each new muscle group I worked. By the time I finished massaging her entire body under the warm water she melted into my chest and pulled my arms around her waist tucking her head under my chin. We let the warmth cover us for ages until the water eventually began to cool.

I turned the shower off and wrapped her in a clean towel and carried her to bed where I rubbed lotion into her exposed skin. She fell asleep with a smile and I covered her with the sheet kissing her head.


	14. Chapter 14 Stalker

Thanks to all who have sent reviews, added alerts and favs I love you all and absolutely adore and cherish each and every one. Thanks to **OhJasperMyJasper** for previewing. Jasper is heading out to **lalibare's **to spend some quality time. You must send him back in one piece bb.

Disclaimer still applies; Stephanie Meyer owns all recognizable characters.

Only At Night

Chapter 14

Stalker

I woke up early Saturday morning and made Bella breakfast in bed; scrambled eggs, toasted bagel, juice and coffee. Bella woke at 7:30 and devoured her breakfast. She was cute when she was hungry. The woman ate with a passion that rivaled my own. Too sexy. She spilled eggs down her chin and I leaned down and licked them up for her taking much longer than was actually necessary to run my tongue up and down her lap.

Well that started something and she pushed her tray to the end of the bed and pulled at my hair. I was only too willing to oblige her wishes and knelt up to meet her lips. She kissed me with such love and devotion that it warmed my heart and I returned the emotions with my own kisses. Kissing Bella was never the same, the intensity was forever growing and it reminded me of a forest fire that consumed everything in its path indiscriminately. So it was this Saturday morning; all consuming.

If kissing Bella was amazing, then making love to her was ethereal. Riding on clouds wouldn't compare to the sensation being enveloped in her warmth. Every thrust took on deeper and hotter sensations that ran through my loins. Her body matched mine at every curve in ways that should have been reserved for celestial beings. To say we became one when we made love would be cliché to what the experience truly provided.

The ways her legs wrapped around my waist and fit perfectly; the ways her arms wove around my neck and her fingers wrapped around the curls of my hair; the way her chin tucked so neatly under my chin against my shoulder; all of it such a natural fit, so meant to be, matched so perfectly by the way my arms fit around her body and the way my hips and waist nested her comfortably.

We made slow tender love, reaching the heights of pleasure together over and over as we made use of every inch of _our_ bed. Whispering endearments of our love into one another's ears nibbling and sucking at random intervals begging for attention we feasted on each other.

Bella went to shower and I returned the breakfast tray to the kitchen and cleaned up the dishes. Checking cabinets to learn where things belonged. The phone in the kitchen rang and I heard Bella call out, "Can you grab that?" so I answered it.

"Hello?"

I heard breathing and repeated myself, "Hello?"

CLICK.

"Who was it?" Bella asked as she walked into the kitchen in a skimpy Pink silk robe looking all hot and sexy.

"I don't know; whoever it was hung up." Mmm she looked and smelled delicious.

"Hmm, 'unkown caller' probably a wrong number; I've gotten a bunch of those lately." Bella checked the caller Id and returned the phone to its cradle.

"Hey, the realtor gave me a worksheet for us to fill out to help us narrow down our search. Do you want to take a look at it?" I went to grab the file folder from my bag and Bella followed me to the bedroom.

I handed Bella the worksheet and she started reading the questions out loud and answering them. So far she had answered each question the same way I had. Maybe this was going to be easy.

The next question was going to be the challenge. I couldn't wait for her reaction.

"Budget. Well, obviously there is a bit of a discrepancy between what we can afford. Jasper, I don't care if you want to spend more than half of what I can afford. I need to sell this place first so I don't even know right now what I can put towards a new place, but I want both of us to be comfortable in our home. So why don't you tell me what you need to be comfortable and if something is too much for me to handle I'll say so. We'll work out a way to handle the percentage of ownership based on what we put into it, ok?"

"Bella, I want you to be comfortable both in the home we choose and the financial decisions we make together. If you want to keep this house and rent it out we can do that too. Real Estate is always a good investment and the market for selling isn't as good as the market for buying. I'm sure we can get a great deal on a new place right now, but if you aren't going to get a great deal on selling this one, don't feel like you have to sell it."

"Okay, why don't we call a realtor here and get a market evaluation and see what the comparables have been selling for. If it makes more sense to keep this place I'm okay with that, how will we work that out, would I just retain sole ownership of this place and you buy the new one on your own? What if something happens to one of us?"

"Bella, you are always the lawyer aren't you?" I chuckled.

"Sorry, it just becomes second nature after awhile." She blushed.

"Well, I have a solution." I gave her a cocky grin and pulled her closer kissing the top of her head.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" She smirked, teasing me.

"Well you could just marry me and it wouldn't be an issue."

"What?"

"That wasn't a proposal, I would never propose that way, just so you know, when I ask for your hand it will be the proper way."

"Oh 'when', huh?" She was bright red.

"Yeah, 'when', darlin'." I kissed the top of her head.

"Well, then we better add a nursery to the wish list cowboy." She was grinning like she had just won the battle.

"Really, awesome, let's do two one for the girls and one for the boys." I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You want kids some day Jasper?" Bella turned serious.

"Yeah, I think so, do you?" I backed away to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, someday." She smiled.

BPOV

We spent the morning going over the worksheets from the realtor and looking at the houses she forwarded to Jasper's email. There were so many decisions to make and everything was moving so fast, but it felt so right. It turned out we both liked the craftsman style and Jasper was no more interested in a giant mansion than I was. He did want more space than I felt we needed and insisted on as big a lot as possible. I guess growing up on thousands of acres would make you feel claustrophobic if you had to live fifty feet from your neighbors. I would love a big yard though and to be able to have little flower and vegetable gardens. If he really was half as bad as I was with his office space we would need separate office areas as well and probably a guest room so Peter and Charlotte could visit and maybe Rose and Emmett maybe even Mike.

I left him looking at listings while I went and made us a salad for lunch and brought it in the bedroom to share. We still had several hours until we had to meet Rose and Emmett for dinner, but I didn't want to spoil my appetite and I was really hungry for something other than food. I made quick work of the salad watching him out of the corner of my eye. Damn, he was so sexy, just lying there on the bed in nothing but his jeans.

"Jasper, I need you." I bit my bottom lip

"Mmm. I need you too Bella." He looked up over his glasses. Ummf.

"I mean, I need you like now. I want you. Jasper, please, I need you to fuck me. I love the slow sweet, tender way you make love to me, the way you take care of me, but right now I need you to fuck me. I need that all consuming hard, fast, raw passion. I need those leather boots between my feet, the frantic, hot, deep feeling of you pounding into me relentlessly. I need you to take me, claim me, make me yours. Please Jasper; please I just want you to fuck me senseless."

Jasper stared at me for several seconds. I could see the flashes of emotion in his eyes, shock, surprise, understanding, love and lust. He got out of the bed and stood, pacing for a few seconds as I watched him. He looked nervous, but his eyes were dark with desire.

"You tell me to stop at anytime, I'll stop immediately, do you hear me, if it's too much, if I'm hurting you; you say it." He looked down at me a questioning look in his eyes.

"OK." I agreed knowing I would never say it; he wouldn't hurt me. I trusted him completely and he had to learn that.

"Get up." It was like flipping a switch. He went from a myriad of emotions to one. Another side of him took over; I liked this side, I'd seen it in the penthouse. God, just the look on his face, the deep gravelly demand in his voice had made me wet already. I complied and stood right at the edge of the bed silently challenging him with my eyes.

"Come here." His eyes darkened to nearly black as he growled the order at me. Mmm.

I moistened my lips and stared into his eyes as I sauntered the few steps to him stopping right in front of him, the bed behind me.

"Take off that robe." The sex oozed out in his southern drawl.

I peeled the robe from my left shoulder letting it slip down my arm and untied the silk belt. Looking back into his eyes I slid my left hand out of the sleeve and took my freed hand to push the right shoulder down allowing the robe to slide down my arm and fall to the floor pooling at my feet.

"Very nice." Jasper smirked as I stood before him completely naked as his raked over my body with lecherous eyes.

"Touch yourself." He shifted his weight forward slightly but remained standing in his place.

Reaching down between my legs I found the wet flesh and ran my fingers through the moisture collecting it on my fingers. I held my fingers up between us taunting him to taste me.

"Lick it off with your tongue." He smirked. Oh my, I didn't see that coming, but I did as he asked.

"Good, now suck your fingers clean." I did as I was told and pumped my fingers in and out of my mouth swirling my tongue around them, lapping it in and out of my mouth around my fingers while I stared into his eyes.

"You like teasing me don't you, you bad girl. If you are not careful, teasing is all I am going to do to you and we both know that isn't what you want."

I continued plunging my fingers in and out of my mouth and lowered my other hand between my legs.

"That's better."

Enough with the teasing I needed him. I knew I couldn't beg or he'd hold out longer. I knew he was just making sure I was ready for him so he wouldn't hurt me so I kept playing with myself for him. The way we watched me with lust in his eyes made me so hot. My stomach clenched and my legs were growing heavy with the quickly approaching orgasm threatening to explode.

"Good girl, now cum for me."

"Oh God." That was all it took, his gravelly voice's demand and my body tightened with the release of my first orgasm. He smirked and shifted his body closer to mine as he pushed my legs open with his knee and ground his leg between mine rubbing the course denim of his Levis hard against my throbbing clit. I moaned; Jasper laughed.

"Undo my pants naughty girl."

Sliding my hand into his waistband I pulled him even closer and ground my dripping core into his thigh as I unbuttoned his 501s.

Stopping, looking to him for further instruction or permission he smiled. Hmm, I wonder if he'd have punished me if I had gone further.

"Very good, now take them off so I can fuck you properly." He stepped back withdrawing his leg that I had clenched between my thighs.

Making fast work of his jeans I pulled them off and threw them over to the chair. In his usual fashion, especially early in the morning, he was commando and my job was done, standing before him I relished his naked body so ready for me, twitching in its excitement.

"Turn around and bend over, hold on to the footboard and don't let go unless I tell you to."

Oh hell, he was so hot I was going to cum again before he even touched me. Fuck I just realized he had yet to touch me and I was already a pooled wreck of nerves.

Warm hands circled around my hips tightly squeezing.

"Don't move." Hot breath tickled my ear and his teeth grazed my skin as he whispered to me.

Suddenly his hands were gone and the shiver that ran up and down my spine subsided. I had the vague notion that he was not behind me anymore but I didn't dare move to look. My need for him was all consuming and I couldn't wait much longer for him to take me.

The warm breath reappeared on my shoulder and neck. Strong hands pulled back on my hips and a supple leather boot pushed against my right foot spreading me wider for him. Oh God, my eyes rolled back at the sight of that boot and I bucked my hips begging for contact.

"Don't move." Oh fuck, his hands stilled my hips almost painfully, causing me to whimper in desire.

His left hand stretched across my lower stomach, across my mound taking hold on my right hip while his right hand trailed up my body roughly rubbing across my breasts, pinching each nipple hard once and continued to trail up my throat and around to the back of my neck under my hair.

Fingers fisted into the hair at the back of my neck and I felt a rough pull on my hair yanking my head up away from my bent body at the same time I felt his tip at my entrance.

His hand loosened on my hair and my head dropped back down only to be yanked back again as he entered me completely in one stroke.

"OH God." I screamed with the pleasure.

"Is this what you want? You want to be fucked hard?" He pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in.

"Yes." My knees were already shaking.

Teeth grazed my shoulder blade as his body bent over mine; he pulled my hips back to him and plunged in again as he stood back up pulling my fisted hair giving me a view of the ceiling as he pounded hard and fast, growling.

"Do you like it like this, you like me pounding into you?" That slow, quiet, sexy drawl was prevalent when he talked dirty. Mmm, how I loved that.

"God yes."

"I'm going to fuck you so hard like this and then when I'm done I'm going to fuck you on your hands and knees."

I moaned and screamed for him. He felt so damn good sheathed deep inside me but the indescribable feeling when he pulled out and pounded back in caused me to see stars, fireworks, and heaven moved the earth below my feet.

The clenching of my body onto his fabulous cock signaled the beginning of yet another glorious orgasm. His hand reached down over my hip to rub my clit forcing more powerful sensations than I could handle through my aching body.

True to his word no sooner than I stopped shaking he picked me up and knelt to the floor placing my on all fours under him and he pushed his way back in holding me to him by my shoulders pumping frantically seeking deeper access. I gave it to him arching my back and lifting my hips to him rocking back to meet his thrusts.

"Fuck, Jasper I'm coming again." I screamed.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"NO. Don't you dare stop, cum with me Jasper. I need to feel you cum inside me, please."

"Anything for you baby, always." I felt Jasper clench and grunt with his own release as I moaned and writhed through mine.

Oh my God, he could buy a castle and I'd lick the floors clean if he only keeps doing this to me.

"Bella, that was unbelievable, are you ok?"

"More than ok cowboy, but I don't think I can move." I smiled up at him.

He picked me up and placed me on the bed and we were lay together spent just holding one another.

"Bella, will you come to Texas the weekend after I go home? I want you to meet Peter and Charlotte and we can decide what to bring from my house to our place."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

I cuddled closer to Jasper and we both fell asleep for awhile. By the time we woke up we needed to hurry to get ready to meet Rose and Emmett for dinner. There was no time for hanky-panky as Jasper put it.

JPOV

I wondered while I showered if Bella would ever cease to amaze me. The things she did and said always took me by surprise, but never seemed out of character for her. She was such an enigma. Damn, when she asked me to fuck her senseless I thought I would lose my mind. I was scared shitless to give her what she wanted, but part of me needed her that same way too. I had never done anything quite like that with anyone and to do it to Bella, it seemed so wrong but yet, so right. She really was my other half, my perfect match, my destiny, my soul mate. Never could I have imagined a woman who needed such polar opposites the way I did. I wondered what other things we would agree to try together in our futures. Shit, I had to deal with a not so little problem now before I got out of the shower.

I was looking forward to dinner with Bella's friends. They were very important to her and therefore they were going to be important to me too. I already liked Emmett, he was a good guy and it meant a lot to me that he had been stand up enough to have watched over my angel well before I knew her. I knew there had never been anything between them but friendship and the fact that he still cared so much about her despite that, made him cool in my book.

I hadn't really met Rose yet. She had been at the bar with Bella one night when I watched her before she knew I was there. Once Bella spotted me though, Rose took off. I knew there was a story there; she was beautiful, money beautiful. Although, there was a profound sadness in her eyes that made me curious. She wasn't dressed consistently with her obvious upbringing. Her clothes her expensive but not top of the line and that girl had been brought up in top of the line fashion. I wondered if Bella knew, probably not. She was so damn out of her element when it came to that stuff. Much as I typically was when I was younger, our parents never raised Peter and me that way. Although over the years I had learned to observe and pick up on the subtleties that defined a person. For a lot of that I had a few good teachers. The ability to immediately know and distinguish the make and cut of expensive designer clothing and haute couture from mass manufactured lines was all attributable to one person. God she was unbearable most of the time. Nothing like Bella.

"Jasper, what are you doing, let's go. We are going to be late, for heaven's sake you are worse than a chick." Bella's laughter pulled me out of my reverie.

Dinner was a lot of fun. I really liked Emmett and discovered that he had an absolutely brilliant mind. He was like an archive of knowledge. Every topic we covered he was incredibly well versed and studied from politics and religion to finance and even history. It was such a contradiction to the burly tough guy persona he gave off at the bar. It turned out that he was a CPA with finance and accounting degrees and he was finishing his Master's at Seattle and worked at the bar because it fit his schedule and gave him time to focus on school. Not only did he work the door, he handled the books and overall management. Mike managed the beverage side of the house, but Emmett ran the rest. Turned out Bella didn't even know that. Rose beamed with pride and snuggled closer to his side as he told me about it.

Rose was the perfect social creature, she could work the room and know everything about everyone in it but she never let one little fact about herself slip. She was kind and funny and intelligent and clearly head over heels in love with Emmett, but there was something else. I felt an odd kindred spirit with her and didn't yet know why.

Bella talked us all into some crazy chocolate volcano eruption thing for dessert and after each of us took two bites we were done, in sugar comas surely to pass out in the car.

We had planned to go to the bar after dinner and it was pretty late by the time we left the restaurant. We had spent more time talking and laughing than any of us had expected. Of course there was no parking available when we got to the bar and the girls were giggling about how bad they needed the restroom so Emmett walked them to the door as I waited for him at the curb and then we went to go park the car.

"Jasper, I gotta tell ya man, I've never seen Bella so happy. Rose and I are thrilled for you guys. Take good care of her she deserves it." Emmett gave me the dude version of a half hug, half back slap and we left the parked car and headed to the bar.

"Thanks Emmett. She has been very fortunate to have had you and Rose and Mike, thanks for that."

"Hey, welcome to the family, that's what Bella is to us you know. So, now you, my brother, are too." Emmett sounded like the proud papa.

"I'd be honored." I smiled; Bella's family had accepted me.

Emmett introduced me to the bouncer working at the door as his brother and held it open for me to enter. I was half laughing at Emmett and felt so thrilled to know that Bella's friends, her family, were going to be a big part of our lives when I was accosted with the most horrific scene.

Mike was standing protectively in front of a terrified Bella.

Bella's asshole neighbor was being restrained by Bella's friend that I had seen dancing with her the very first night I met her and the neighbor was screaming at Bella.

"Who's the fucking guy Bella? I saw him at your house last night, is that who answered the phone this morning too? Did he stay the night? Are you fucking him?" His face was deep red and he was shaking and fighting at the arms holding him back.

I heard the strangest sound and realized it was coming from me, I was growling and felt my self crouching to leap toward him when I felt Emmett's arms tighten around my chest.

"Easy Jasper." Emmett whispered in my ear as his grip tightened.

"Shut the fuck up Jacob." The guy restraining the neighbor screamed into his face. Jacob huh?

Before I could say or do anything I heard Bella's voice. She was in shock, terrified.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I didn't send you those flowers so you could fuck some other guy Bella. I know you got them, I saw them on your dining room table."

"What?" Bella's voice was shaking in fear and sudden realization hit her face. "Are you fucking stalking me?"

I was fighting against Emmett's grip, and didn't know what the hell was going on. Bella's neighbor sent her flowers, I knew there was nothing going on between them, but he clearly didn't seem to agree.

I heard Bella's friend scream "OH HELL NO" followed by a loud crack of skin hitting skin and I watched in horror as Bella shook and her neighbor hit the ground, his face covered in blood.

Bella was screaming. "Jasper, oh Jesus, Jasper, the flowers, the footprints, the noises outside my window, oh my god…."

I shook out of Emmett's hold and ran to Bella.

Mike grabbed Jacob and Emmett moved faster than the speed of light to get between Jacob and Bella's friend.

"Bella, are you ok? Did he hurt you, did he…?" I was having trouble speaking my jaws were clenched so tight they matched my fists and all I could think was to hold Bella I had to calm down.

"Jesus, Fuck, Jasper, he's fucking stalking me, I, I thought the flowers were from you, I … I, I'm going to be sick."

"I'm going to fucking kill him." I started moving toward the sick fuck neighbor and Bella screamed "NO" and Emmett and Bella's friend grabbed me and held me back.

The asshole was actually trying to get up and Mike ground his foot into his chest, "You aren't fucking going anywhere."

"Jasper, calm down man, don't do something stupid in front of all these people." Emmett whispered into my ear.

"Emmett, he's fucking stalking her." I calmed myself against his arm and started thinking as logically as I could under the circumstances. "Emmett, call the police."

Rose was behind Bella and whispering into her ear and looking at me and Emmett. I felt Emmett nod at my side. There was some unspoken communication going on between them and things got weirder.

Rose was at my side and she grabbed my arm and whispered into my ear. "We need to disappear for a few minutes; neither of us can be involved in this. You need to make it look like you barely know her and don't want this drama. Trust me JW, she'll understand, now do it and meet me out front. You have thirty seconds."

Holy shit, this place was like another universe. It seemed every time I walked through those doors I was in another dimension. It was us, but everything was somehow bizarre and twisted.

"Fuck, I don't know what the fuck is going on here, but I want no part of it. Goodbye Bella." I had tears rolling down my cheeks that matched hers as I turned and walked out that door, but for some reason I trusted Rose and of course I trusted Bella.

Thank God Rose was right at the door as I walked through and she grabbed my arm saying "It's ok, it will be ok, Bella knows it was an act. Let's get to the car."

All the way to the car Rose, kept consoling me, saying she knows you love her, she loves you too.

We got to the car and I opened the passenger side door and let Rose in locking and closing it behind her and checked over my shoulder before I got into the drivers side repeating the vigilance with the door.

"First of all, you know he is no one, don't think for one minute she has anything going on with him."

"Just tell me he is not the one that broke her heart." I struggled to get it out.

"No. I'm telling you he is no one, he hit on her, she turned him down, end of story. Seems he didn't get the message."

We sat in silence for a while.

"Thanks for helping Bella. Thanks for easing her into my story. She told me how and why you told her." I couldn't talk about what just happened yet.

"I'm sorry, I know it was your place to tell her but she would have freaked on you. I've been there, I know. Bella is completely in love with you and she couldn't care less about money, but you are going to have to be patient with her."

"Rose, it is ok, but how did you know who I was?"

"She didn't tell you anything?" Rose's head dropped and her eyes went to her lap.

"No, just that you showed her the article. I take it you knew who I was and about that article, was that how you knew me?"

"That article happened to be in the same issue as the obituary for an ex-fiancée. I realized who you were after that night you came into the bar. I recognized you from the picture."

Then it dawned on me, the article was in the same issue as his obituary. "Holy shit, you are Rosalie Hale?"

"Yeah."

I didn't know what to say. I had suspected so many things since, well. I stared straight ahead and took a deep breath and shot from the hip.

"I'm sorry. I never bought that BS story. It was him wasn't it?" She cringed. "That motherfuckincocksucker. I always knew he was an asshole. You know that I went to school with him for awhile right? We were never friends though."

"I know, thank you."

"Does Bella know?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know you knew him. We never met so I didn't know, but I figured you knew him or at least of each other because of the school overlap."

I looked at Rose and gave her a smile of reassurance. "Are you ok; tonight must have been hell for you in more ways than one."

"I am ok, yeah, it was rough for a minute there and I was very nervous to meet you."

"Rose, I don't mean to pry but, I take it you don't keep in touch with that part of your life?"

"No. I changed my name, moved across the country and never looked back. I have Em now and he's all I ever want and need."

"Thanks for tonight. I wouldn't have thought to get out of there. Do you think she'll understand?"

"Yes, the last thing Bella would want is for your name to go on record. The consequences are not something she could even begin to understand right now. There is no way we can let that psycho know who you are. It'll be a target on your backs. I take it you have never been in a situation like this?"

"Ha, no. My brother and I live pretty simple lives. We don't really 'socialize' in the 'right' circles. My buddies have known me since grade school. Not very many people even know who we are once we leave home. In college, honestly I was grateful other people, like your asshole ex, lived so far out in the limelight, it kept me in the dark shadows."

"Mmm, yeah, he sure did like the attention, the pompous prick."

"I'm sorry Rose. It's just to have those suspicions confirmed and now to have gotten to know you, it is just…."

"I know, please let's not talk about it."

"Hey, who's the guy that hit Jacob? I saw him dancing with Bella the first night I saw her." I realized I didn't know his name and owed him a thank you.

"James, he's a friend. Bella doesn't have many, the ones she has are loyal to a fault. I think you've met all of us now."

"Fuck, if I ever meet the mother fucker who put her through hell I'll kill him. How the hell could anyone hurt her so completely?"

"I don't know; it's her story to tell you. She will when she's ready. I don't think she has ever told anyone."

We sat again in silence and I thought about all the events that have led to this moment, my poor angel. I would get her out of here and the reminders as soon as humanly possible.

"The police are leaving, drive up; I'll go in and get Bella and Emmett."

"Thanks Rose. For everything."

"She's my sister; I'll do anything for her."

My new family, hmm?

I pulled up and Rose went inside returning a moment later with Bella and Emmett. I got out and opened the back door for Bella and tossed Emmett the keys as I climbed in behind her. Apparently James had been arrested as Jacob intended to press charges. The police filed a report alleging that Jacob was stalking her. He was questioned but because he hadn't really done anything illegal _yet_, he was allowed to leave. Emmett told him he was banned from the bar and the police instructed him to stay away from Bella, that he had been warned.

"Can you believe that shit? 'Sending flowers isn't illegal ma'm.' 'You can't prove he was peeking in your windows or at your house ma'm.' What a load of shit." Bella was seething, not that I could blame her.

"Bella, you can't live next to that fucker." I was going to have to get her moved and fast.

"What are you talking about? I don't live next to him. I don't know where he lives." Bella looked at me in confusion.

Now I was confused.

"Bella, he isn't your neighbor?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Bella, he's the guy that was in the car in front of your neighbors yesterday that gave me the dirty looks. I thought it was your next door neighbor. Shit, he was at your house. Fuck, Bella, what if I hadn't shown up when I did? I thought he had just gotten into his car, maybe he was about to get out when I pulled up."

"Oh God, Jasper."

"Ok, that's it; I have to tell the police I saw him at your house. He was the one that called and hung up this morning, maybe they can trace that call, and we would have proof."

"NO." They all said it at once.

"Bella, I don't care if he finds out 'who' I am. I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"No, Jasper. I will not let him hurt you either." Bella's hand went to my knee and she squeezed.

"Bella, we don't know how dangerous this guy is. I have to go to Palo Alto in three weeks, what if he tries something and I'm not here?"

"What if he tries something and you are?" She glared straight at me.

Fine, I would hire a private security firm to protect her. I would find out who he is and everything about him. I can and will keep that fucker away from her. Jesus she could attract trouble.

"Bella, Emmett is going to go in with you to bail out James. We will wait in the car." Rose turned to face us in the back seat and glared at me.

I pulled out my wallet and asked Rose how much they needed for bail and handed Bella the money. "Please Bella, at least let me do this for your friend."

"Thank you Jasper."

The minute they were out the door Rose turned on me and yelled.

"Damn it Jasper, I didn't pull you out of that nightmare so you could waltz into the headquarters and sign your name to a witness report. Be smart. You have no proof. Now, what are you thinking about doing?"

"Security, background check, just to start with." I was serious but it sounded funny when I tried it out loud.

"I know just the guy." She was serious.

"Why am I not surprised? How pissed do you think she'll be at me if she finds out?" She would not be happy I was sure.

"Finds out what, you aren't going to do anything?" She winked.

"Fine, but I am paying."

"Oh yes, you are, and he is not cheap." Rose laughed.

So, what did you think? I know some of you thought it was Jay or James, were you surprised it was Jacob? Were you surprised James was not the villain but a hero of sorts?

Review and let me know your thoughts, biggest surprise, favorite line.


	15. Chapter 15 The Devil You Know

Disclaimer still applies; Stephanie Meyer owns all recognizable Twilight characters.

In case anyone is interested I submitted a one shot for the Love for the Unloved contest featuring Garrett. The link is in my profile or you can use this, just replace the (dot) with the real thing. I'd love to know what you think of that one, it's only one chapter and a pretty quick read but I had a blast writing it. There are some other great stories in the community for the contest; the link is in the story.

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5394233/1/

As always, I absolutely love you all for reading, reviewing, the pms, the alerts and favorites. Remember reviews tell me how I'm doing, it's like a progress report and parent teacher conference all rolled into one. :) Please keep them coming. A friend has offered to start a blog, let me know if that is something you would have any interest in, not real sure anyone would visit, LOL. I would put the sneak peek previews there and we can just chat about the story or I can answer questions.

Only At Night

Chapter 15

The Devil You Know

BPOV

Jesus why is this happening to me? I live off the grid for six fucking years, keep to myself, exercise extreme caution in who I sleep with and never more than once, and now, now that I have finally begun to live again and maybe, just maybe be happy with the perfect guy and I attract a damn stalker. Shit. Poor Jasper, he doesn't deserve this. Thank God for Rose. It would have never occurred to me to keep his name out of it, but she was right, he can't be involved in this. That asshat would probably try to find some way to blackmail him or some shit. I was beginning to understand what people meant when they said money could often be a curse.

The more pressing issue at the moment was James. I felt absolutely terrible that Jacob was pressing assault charges. It was ridiculous. Jacob was stalking me, calling me, peeping in my windows and he gets a couple harsh words. James defends me and gets arrested. Sometimes I hated the justice system I was getting myself involved in. This shit just wasn't fair. I wonder if I could get the law firm to handle his defense pro bono. Maybe Sam could give me some advice or make a call on my behalf. Sam Uley replaced Charlie as the Chief of Police in Forks after Charlie was killed, he was a good friend and he always said if I ever needed anything to call him.

Oh God! Jacob has been looking in my windows. What the fuck did he see? Did he see me…? Oh shit, the night on the phone with Jasper, I thought I heard something outside, was it Jacob watching me? Well, he sure got an eye full if he was. I cringed at the thought. Jasper would kill him for sure. I could not let that happen. We had to spend as much time as possible outside of Washington, it wouldn't be long before I moved and with any luck he would have no idea where to find me.

Jasper was saying something about Not letting him live next door tome, what the hell was he talking about?

"Bella, he isn't your neighbor?" Jasper looked confused

"No. Why would you think that?" I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Bella, he's the guy that was in the car in front of your neighbors yesterday that gave me the dirty looks. I thought it was your next door neighbor. Shit, he was at your house. Fuck, Bella, what if I hadn't shown up when I did? I thought he had just gotten into his car, maybe he was about to get out when I pulled up."

"Oh God, Jasper." Oh shit, what if he started doing more than peeping in the windows.

"Ok, that's it; I have to tell the police I saw him at your house. He was the one that called and hung up this morning, maybe they can trace that call, and we would have proof."

"NO." We all yelled.

"Bella, I don't care if he finds out 'who' I am. I'm not going to let him hurt you." The pain in Jasper's eyes terrified me.

"No, Jasper. I will not let him hurt you either."

"Bella, we don't know how dangerous this guy is. I have to go to Palo Alto in three weeks, what if he tries something and I'm not here?"

"What if he tries something and you are?" I glared straight at him.

"Bella, Emmett is going to go in with you to bail out James. We will wait in the car." Rose broke the silence and the awkward standoff between Jasper and I.

Emmett draped his arm across my shoulders and walked into the police station with me and led us to the desk. Emmett did the talking while I looked around taking in the sight. I had never even considered criminal law and I was pretty sure I knew why.

"Bella, is that you, what are you doing here?" An officer in a crisp uniform approached and it took me a minute to recognize him.

"Steve?"

"Yeah, what happened, you don't look so great, no offense." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's been a long night." Steve was in my law school class, I had forgotten that he was a police officer until now. I remembered study group first year, Steve pulled all of us through Criminal Procedure.

"Come with me, Sarge, I got this."

"Steve, this is my friend Emmett. Emmett, Steve is a classmate of mine." Emmett visibly relaxed; the night was taking its toll on all of us.

Steve led us to a conference room and I told him the entire story starting with the night I met Jacob and rejected him, my suspicions about Jacob looking through my windows and the flowers and calls and then finally the incident at the club. I gave him the copy of the reports from the officer earlier tonight.

"Damn it Bella, why didn't you tell them you were a friend of mine?"

"Steve it all happened so fast, I wasn't thinking real clearly after learning I was being stalked and now my friend is in jail because of me."

For several minutes the room was quiet while Steve read through the reports and asked questions.

"Bella, this is not good, he is escalating. Stay here, I am going to go run his priors and I'll get started on getting your friend released."

Emmett paced the room waiting for Steve to return. He was making me more nervous and I was already jumpy at every sound. What the hell was I going to do when Jasper had to go back home and then to Palo Alto? Shit, I was so scared; and I was pissed that someone could do this and make me feel vulnerable.

"Are you ok?" Emmett stopped in front of me and took my hand in his.

"Emmett, I don't know, I'm scared. I have always been so careful, you know that. I only had a couple drinks with him and danced, it was nothing. I didn't go home with him."

"Baby, it's ok, I know that. Jasper does too, don't worry." He read my mind; I was so worried that Jasper would think I slept with him. Was this my fault for leading him on? I did flirt; Mike and I were messing around flirting in front of each other, shit that was so wrong, why did I do that?

"Bella, whatever you are thinking, stop it right now. This is not your fault, you did nothing wrong. This is all on Jacob."

Steve came back in and explained that Jacob had no priors but he had been involved in a couple domestic violence calls over the past year. This was the worst possible situation. He had no record and the woman that called 911 never followed through so technically Jacob was clean, but he was definitely dangerous.

James was led into the room a few minutes into Steve's explanation. He sat and listened in silence.

We were ready to leave, James had signed the papers he needed to sign and I paid his bail. Steve wanted to know whether there was someone staying with me and he offered to escort me to and from school. I told him I would let him know and thanked him for everything. He was being much nicer than I had ever been to any of my classmates. I didn't deserve all these wonderful people.

Steve pulled James aside while Emmett and I walked to the car. They spoke for a few minutes and James met us out in front and climbed into the back seat next to me.

"What did he say?" I pressed James.

"He is going to talk to the arresting officers and see if they will take my side at the hearing. He thinks we can get the charges dismissed. Who do I owe the bail money to?"

"James, I'm Jasper, I'm sorry this is the way we ended up having to meet. I really appreciate what you did for Bella, please don't worry about the bail money, it's the least I could do." Jasper reached his hand across in front of me and shook James' hand.

"Thanks man, but honestly you don't have to cover the bail."

"Please James, let us do this much." I looked at him practically begging him. "Do you know a lawyer; I could get someone to help."

"Bella, my father is a lawyer; he's actually pretty good too. Please stop worrying, by the time he is done with Jacob, that animal will wish he had never been born."

"Oh, I didn't know." What do I really know about any of these people?

"I'm starving, is anyone else up for some breakfast?" James was calm; it was scary how calm he was considering he had just been arrested.

"Oh thank God, I thought I was going to pass out from the hunger." Emmett laughed.

"Bella, do you think you could eat something?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yeah, I am not ready to call it a night, but would you guys mind coming to our place, I don't want to go to a restaurant right now." I was terrified Jacob would show up.

"Sure." Emmett and James both agreed.

Mike called Emmett wanting to know what was going on, he was just locking up the bar and heading out.

"Tell him to come here." Jasper looked to me for my ok, I just nodded. It would be good to be surrounded by my family now.

Jasper found the bottle of whiskey and poured shots all around, Rose helped me in the kitchen. I needed to keep busy. Rose seemed to understand. She didn't talk much, didn't push for me to talk. Every once in awhile she would just put her hand on my shoulder or rub my back softly. Just to let me know it would be ok.

There was a knock at the door, I was so startled that I jumped and dropped the platter of toast I had been carrying.

Apparently I was not the only one on edge; Jasper, Emmett and James all jumped up too.

"For fuck's sake, it's probably Mike." Rose knelt down to pick up the broken pieces of platter and tossed them and the toast into the garbage. I went for the broom and dustpan and handed them to Rose's waiting hands.

"Bella, it's ok, it's Mike." Emmett called into the kitchen.

I could hear the whispered voices from the other room.

"How is she?" Mike's voice was clearly concerned.

"Shook up." Emmett responded.

"James, are you ok man?" Mike sounded better as he walked further into the house.

"Yeah, as long as she's ok." I could visualize James' head cocking toward the kitchen.

"Jasper, you good?" Mike was now in the front room with the others.

"No, what the fuck are we going to do? I have to leave in a week. I'm not leaving her alone." Jasper sounded awful, his voice was stressed, tense.

"Dude, don't worry, she won't be alone for a minute, between us we can work this out until she moves. Her cop friend offered to escort her to and from classes too, I vote we take him up on it." Emmett sounded like the burly bouncer once again.

Rose looked at me and rolled her eyes toward the front room where the guys were planning my life.

"Come on, let's get this over with." I reached for Rose's hand and walked out to put my two cents in.

"Ok guys, I really appreciate this, but I think you are over reacting just a bit. I don't need constant babysitting." I looked to Jasper, for his understanding, his support. His eyes were wide and terrified.

"Ok, guys, maybe we are moving a bit fast here, let's let Bella chill for now, we'll figure out what to do later." Well, that was not exactly what I was looking for, but I knew he was scared too.

"Shots? God knows I could use one." I walked toward the bottle and shot glasses Jasper had left on the table.

Jasper walked to me meeting me at the table and smiled down at me. I could see that he was trying to hide the fear and concern in his eyes, but the smile didn't quite cover up the other raw emotions coursing through his body. I held the glasses while Jasper poured and I passed them around. Once everyone had a shot I held up my glass to toast my family.

"1, 2, 3, fuck Jacob." I tried so hard to keep my voice strong and determined.

My amazing family returned the toast in a chorusing round of "1, 2, 3, fuck Jacob."

I laughed and the mood lightened with the soft stifled laughs around the room.

"Now let's eat." I headed back to the kitchen and Rose helped me to bring the dishes and food to the dining room table.

I swear all you have to do is put food in front of boys and they lose all inhibition. Emmett and Mike were arguing over bacon and James was stealing pieces of toast off of Emmett's plate when he wasn't looking. Jasper was hogging the scrambled eggs with cheese and Rose was laughing at the whole lot of them.

I went to take a drink of my coffee and realized I forgot the coffee pot in the kitchen and began to push back my chair to get it when Jasper said, "stay baby, I'll get it for you" and headed to the kitchen.

I smiled and relaxed back into the chair and noticed that all the noise had stopped and everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I had just popped a bite of egg into my mouth.

"Our little girl is in love." James announced as a matter of fact and nodded his approval.

Jasper leaned over my shoulder to pour my coffee and kissed the top of my head before saying "She better be; I plan on spending the rest of my life with your little girl if that is alright with all of you."

Coffee mugs and juice glasses raised and Emmett toasted, "to Bella and Jasper, may they live happily ever after."

Rose and Jasper cleared the table and did the dishes while I gave Emmett, Mike and James a tour of the house and the back deck. Emmett was full of questions about the house and the neighborhood. They all laughed at me when they saw my second bedroom was filled to the brim with books. I had moved my school books to the spare room from the dining room before Jasper came so that we would have more space and if I needed to study he could chill out in the front room or work at the dining room table if he needed to. It was literally a mess of papers and books sprawled out all over the table and floor.

"So Bella, are you going to sell this place or rent it out or what?" Emmett was inspecting the water pressure in my bathtub.

"I don't know yet, we have the realtor coming tomorrow to do an evaluation, why?"

"Cancel it; I want to buy your house Bella."

"What? What do you mean you want to buy my house?"

"Rose, can you come in here?"

"Yes." Rose joined the overcapacity party in my bathroom and Jasper leaned against the doorframe raising his eyebrows at me questioning what was going on.

"Rose was telling me how beautiful your house was and how perfect the area would be for us. She wanted to start looking at houses in this neighborhood. Rose, I want to buy Bella's house, you were right it is beautiful and it would be perfect for us."

"Really, oh Emmett, thank you." Rose hugged him and kissed him passionately.

"Hmm hmm." I cleared my throat; Emmett tended to get carried away when he was kissing Rose. Rose giggled and pulled away.

"Jasper, what do you think, should we sell it?" I looked at Jasper who had nothing but love and awe in his eyes for me.

"Absolutely, I couldn't think of a better plan." Jasper pulled me to him and kissed me, giving Emmett a run for his money in the passion department.

It was Mike's turn to clear the air. "Oh for God's sake, James let's get out of here."

We laughed but followed them to the deck where Jasper lit a fire and we all sat around the fire pit and talked about the house and our move and plans for the spring. I leaned into Jasper's chest and he wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my head every so often and I fell asleep before the fire in his arms.

JPOV

Bella had fallen asleep finally and Rose went in to grab a throw to put over her. Now that she was out and safe in my arms I felt like I could relax a little. Now we could talk about what we were going to do to keep my girl safe.

"Okay, I have to leave next Sunday, until then she won't be out of my sight except at school and I will drive her and pick her up."

"I made a call while you were in the station with Bella, Emmett. I've arranged for someone to look into Jacob and see what we can find out and we have a team to follow both him and Bella around to make sure that he doesn't get near her. I need a picture of each of you to provide to them so that they know who else will be watching after her." Rose explained to Emmett, James and Mike.

"According to Bella's cop friend Steve, Jacob has no priors but was involved in some domestic violence calls that didn't go anywhere because the woman didn't follow through. Steve's impression is that he is dangerous." Emmett filled us in on what happened inside the station.

"Bella is not going to like this one bit, but I don't think any of us is ok with taking any chances at least until we know more about this guy. I'll talk to her and explain it will make all of us feel safer. She'll be coming to see me in Texas the following weekend but then she has to be back for classes that next week and then the following week we will be in California. Can someone stay here with her while I'm gone?"

"Of course. Mike can you handle after school until time for your shift, and James can you cover while Mike and I are working? I'll come here after work and stay until Steve takes her to school, or I'll drive her myself. Rose maybe you can keep her company, help her pack, it'll get her mind off of things."

Emmett finagled the schedules and it was clear he was a born leader.

"Would it be safer if she stayed with us Em?" Rose suggested.

"Probably, but we all know Bella will not be driven from her home, it will upset her too much. This way we can protect her and she won't have further reason to be upset." Emmett called it on the nose.

I sat back and watched Bella's friends, her family, plan to protect her. She may not have had a lot of friends and no real family, but hell, these people were fiercely loyal the best friends one could hope for. We were very lucky.

"I need all of your contact information, cells phones, emails, what ever, so we can keep in touch while I'm out of town." We all took out our cells and I gave them my number, each of them then called me to send their number to my phone. I saved each one and snapped a picture to store with it and added emails.

I carried Bella to bed and tucked her in and then saw everyone out, Mike agreed to drive everyone home. I doused the fire, double checked all the door locks and windows securing the house and plugged both our phones into the chargers in the bedroom. I changed and cleaned up for bed and went to check the doors one more time before crawling into bed beside Bella.

"Are they gone?" Bella snuggled into my side and put her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah. How are you doing darlin'?" My fingers slid between hers, holding her hand.

"Scared, freaked out, shocked and very pissed." She chuckled at the end of her sentence.

"I know darlin', me too. I won't let him hurt you I promise. Your family is very concerned as well, I think they would all feel much better if you humored them and let them watch over you when I am gone. In the mean time I hired someone to find out everything we can about Jacob and I know you won't like this, but I'm not taking any chances with your safety Bella, to keep an out to make sure he doesn't get near you. Please don't fight me on this. I love you too much to not do everything I can."

"Good, Jasper, its ok, I'm glad you did, I have a very bad feeling about this guy."

"I know, me too baby, me too. James is going to talk to his father tomorrow too, so we should know more soon."

"I am going to call the man that replaced my Dad as the Police Chief, maybe he can put a call in the Chief here and get the word out that this guy is dangerous."

"Good idea. Will he do it for you?"

"Yes, in a heart beat, Charlie was Chief for years and everyone in town loved him, especially his guys. They will do anything to keep me safe for Charlie." Bella sighed and settled in closer.

"Let's try to get some sleep." I kissed her forehead and kept my arm wrapped tight around her. I didn't want to let her go. God this was so fucked up, if only I would have been here the night she met him none of this would be happening, but no, I had the stupid idea to give her space. Peter was going to freak the fuck out when I told him what was going on.

By Sunday afternoon things were taking shape. Felix Rinaldi and Mary Casey were going to be watching Bella, Dimitri Carbone was trailing Jacob and prying into his history. Felix was a giant and built like a tank, Mary was a bombshell with a killer body and she could run like the wind. Her special services were to deflect attention. Dimitri was a born tracker, he could dig up dirt and find any tidbit hidden under the slimiest of rocks, if there was anything out there to use against Jacob, he'd find it. James' father would be touching base with Dimitri and using any information he could to go after Jacob. Steve was going to escort Bella to and from classes and we had arranged coverage for all the other times she would be home. Bella had called Sam Ulely in forks and he was livid. He called the chief here and there was a new sense of urgency in the air. It turned out Bella's dad had helped him out in the past when there were a series of bizarre animal attacks between Forks and Seattle. Squads were driving by and checking in and if Jacob so much as made an illegal u turn he was going to be greeted with open hostility.

I felt better, well a little anyway.

Emmett and Rose wanted to buy the house and that was perfect it meant no realtors and people coming through or lockboxes on the door. If we were lucky, we could do the whole thing with out any one even knowing and I could get her out of here and to California with Jacob none the wiser.

The week flew by, Bella went to class and I drove her, meeting Steve in the parking lot. He stayed with her the entire day and walked her back to my car at the end of the day. We hung out at home with Emmett, Mike and James stopping by intermittently. Rose tried to stay away so that we could have some time alone reasoning that she would be here all week the next week. The girls ended up talking on the phone at least a couple times a day.

Bella had begun making coffee day and night and bringing it out to the officers that were vigilantly driving the area and checking on her. In the evenings she would study and cook, she had filled the freezer with over a dozen casseroles for the coming weeks. Typical Bella, she was the one in need and she dealt with it by taking care of everyone else.

I really wanted to take her out for a nice dinner before I had to leave but she was too nervous to even suggest it. Every time the phone rang she jumped, every car that went by had her trembling. She must have checked the windows and pulled the shades and curtains tight every hour. I could see that she was not doing as well as she was claiming to everyone.

It had been a week and we had not seen or heard a peep out of Jacob and he had not been near the club or gotten pulled over for speeding or anything else. All was quiet.

Bella was helping me to pack my small bag. I was leaving the clothes here for now. My flight was in a couple hours and we had yet to make love since this whole damn thing started and I just wanted Bella in my arms.

Walking up behind her I wrapped my arms around her and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. "Mmm, you smell delicious baby." I lifted her hair to plant small kisses down her neck and rubbed her shoulders. Bella stiffened and then I felt the slight trembling from her shoulders.

"Oh baby, what is it?" I turned her to face me and brushed her hair from her face, tilting her chin up to look at me.

"Jasper, I can't, I can't right now."

"It's ok darlin', don't worry. I understand."

"Jasper, I, I think he was peeking in my bedroom window."

"What? When?" I turned for the window.

"No, not now, I think, that night we were on the phone and we umm, well you know."

Oh fuck, the phone sex??? He fucking watched her. Oh hell no, I'm going to kill him.

"Are you sure?" I couldn't let her see how angry I was.

"That's just it, I'm not sure. I wasn't paying any attention to anything but your voice and well, what I was doing, but I remember thinking I heard something at the window after we um finished and then there was a car door and someone drove off. I thought it was a neighbor, I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now I don't know if I'm imagining things or not." She was sobbing by the time she was done. "Jasper the curtains were open, the light by the bed was on; if he was there he saw it all."

"Shhh, shhh, oh baby, I am so sorry. I don't think he saw it though baby. Think about what he said at the bar, if he saw that then he would have known you were seeing someone."

"No Jasper, that's just it, he wouldn't have, he couldn't have heard anything, the window was closed and the ceiling fan was on, I put the phone on speaker and it was lying on the bed next to me, he wouldn't have seen the phone." She was sobbing again and her shoulders shook.

"Ok, ok, keep the curtains closed from now on. You won't be alone and I'll call every night before bed and we will stay on the phone all night while we sleep if it helps you, ok? I love you Bella, I wish I didn't have to go."

"No you have to go, you have to tie up everything in Texas so we can go find a place in California in a couple weeks and then I can get out of here and we will be together."

"Hmm, forever." I kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

Emmett stayed at the house when I left for the airport. I dropped the car off and checked in and called Bella from the gate just to hear her voice again before I boarded. Suddenly I remembered the weird text about the flowers the last time I was boarding a flight and wished to Christ I had asked her right then what she was talking about, maybe we would have figured this out sooner.

I took a car service from the airport instead of calling Peter; I wasn't ready to tell him what was going on and certainly not in a car ride. He was likely to crash.

When I arrived home Peter was just returning from Charlotte's and he knew immediately something was wrong.

"Shit head, did you sleep at all this week or behave like an animal the entire time, you look like shit."

"Yeah thanks. We have a problem, you better come inside, and you are going to want to sit down for this shit." I grabbed my bag and signed the invoice for the car service.

Peter went in ahead of me and grabbed a couple beers while I threw my bag in my office and kicked off my boots.

"So what's wrong little bro?" Peter handed me one of the beers and sat down into the couch.

"It's a long story but basically Bella is being stalked by some asshole she rejected in the bar one night while I was being a cocksucker giving her space."

"What the fuck, why are you here and not with her?" Peter was out of his seat and pacing the room, taking very long swigs of beer.

"I hired a couple protection specialists to watch Bella and an investigator to dig up shit on the guy and her friends are standing vigil night and day while I am gone."

"Good, that doesn't explain why you are 'gone' though."

"I had to come home to get my shit together for Stanford I have to meet with the accountant tomorrow and the bank and figure out how I am going to buy a house in Palo and get my shit in order here so I can provide a place for her to live and get her the hell out of Seattle."

"Ok. What can I do?"

"Tell me it isn't my fault." Then I lost it. I was shaking and crying and just wanted to break something.

"How is it your fault?" Peter tried to calm me down.

"If I had been there he never would have met her." I was feeling like shit for playing games and not jus telling her I loved her on day one.

"Oh, I see, so you going to go to work with her everyday too and the grocery store and let me guess to the gynecologist just so she never meets anyone ever again? Jasper, it is not your fault, it is not her fault, it's the douche bags fault, and he is the only one to blame here."

Oh shit he had to bring up work didn't he, I'd nearly forgotten about that shit. Jesus she attracted trouble.

"No, your right. Just help me get the shit straightened out here so I can be with her."

"No problem."

"Oh and by the way she is coming here on Friday to meet you and Char."

"Awesome, I'm going to go call Char and let her know. I can't wait to tell Bella what an asshole you are. I have to go dig up baby pictures and shit."

"PETER!!!!"


	16. Chapter 16 Tequila Nights

**Thanks to Jasper's Darlin's for pimping out my story again, I love you guys. The very sexy Mary Casey, body guard extraordinaire that made her first appearance in the story last chapter is none other that our very own RunCaseyRun; thanks for the clever key idea bb. Jasper is spending the rest of the weekend with BeCullen1, have fun.**

Only At Night

Chapter 16

Tequila Nights

Steve picked me up for school and drove me home each day. By Wednesday there had been no sign of Jacob and I started to relax a bit. Steve was still cautious when we walked from the car to class and I would sense that he was silently observing everyone in the vicinity as he engaged in small talk with me.

We walked into the class room laughing and took our seats. I looked up and written on the board was the phone number to the bar with a question mark after it. I froze. Why the hell would the number to the bar be on the board in my class room? No one from class frequented it other than me.

I must have been shaking, Steve grabbed my arm. "Bella, what is it, what do you see?"

"The number on the board, it's the number to the bar, it's the number I gave Jacob when he asked for my number, why would it be on the board and why would there be a question mark after it unless it is him? Oh Shit."

"Did anyone see who wrote that number on the board?" Steve stood and looked around the students already seated.

"I was the first one here; it was there when I came in." A woman in the front row turned to Steve and responded. Others were shaking their heads no.

Steve looked around the room for a minute and then turned to me. "He is not here right? You didn't see him anywhere on campus right?"

"No, I never saw him."

"Bella, this isn't a coincidence. It has to be him, he is letting you know that he knows where you are, that he is watching. He's trying to get to you. Don't panic, but we are leaving, slowly get up, we are going to the Dean's office right now."

"Oh Jesus Steve." I was panicking, how could I not?

"I know, its ok, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Steve turned into the cop in a flash, his hand was on the weapon holstered under his shirt and his eyes scanned the area in front and behind us as we quickly walked out of the class room and headed towards the Dean's office.

I saw no sign of Jacob and wondered whether it was really him at all that wrote that number. Why would anyone else?

Steve was on his cell requesting back up to the law school and coordination with campus security.

We waited a few minutes for the Dean to call us in. Having Steve there was not only an enormous relief but he was also able to instill a certain sense of urgency to the situation.

The head of security met us at the Dean's office and Steve explained to them what was going on and what had transpired this morning. Security was getting Jacob's picture sent over from the precinct and were alerting the staff to be on the lookout for him on campus. If he was seen he was to be detained until local law enforcement arrived.

The Dean knew me pretty well from my work on the law review and was very understanding. Steve suggested that perhaps I could be excused from lectures, he would tape them for me and I could meet one on one with my professors if need be. After spring break there were only a few weeks left until finals.

The Dean considering my grades and ranking expressed confidence in my ability to work on my own and keep up and if I needed any help they would do whatever was necessary. "Ms. Swan, your safety is more important right now, please let us know if there is anything we can do."

Steve stepped out to speak with the other officer that was called in and the security head while the Dean sat with me offering her shock, outrage and support for my situation.

The drive back to my house was tense as I kept constant vigil out the window looking for any sign of Jacob. Damn it I didn't even know what kind of car he drove.

"Steve, what kind of car does he drive?"

"According to his registration it's a black Pontiac GTO, I'll get the license plate for you. What time is Mike coming over?"

"I'll call him and see if he can come sooner, he was going to be here after classes."

Mike agreed to come straight over. Steve checked the entire house, closets, under the bed, garage, everywhere while I followed him around. Once he was certain everything was as it should be he visibly relaxed. I couldn't help but notice he had his hand on the gun holster the entire time and had unsnapped it.

"Bella where are your car keys?"

"Here." I took them out of my bag and handed them to Steve. Steve pressed the panic button and the alarmed blared from the garage, damn it was loud.

"Good, Bella I want you to keep these with you at all times. If you hear anything, see anything, get freaked for any reason, then just hit the panic button. I'm going to tell your neighbors and the patrol cars that if they hear it to respond. Your neighbors can call 911, the squad will come immediately. It's just an added precaution, ok?"

"Okay, I'll keep my cell in my pocket too." I was getting more nervous by the minute.

Mike arrived and I lost it, I started sobbing uncontrollably while we told him what happened.

"Ok baby, it's going to be ok." Mike pulled me into his chest holding me.

"Mike, if we never flirted like that that night; it's my fault, I did this." I barely choked the words out.

"No Bella, it is not your fault. I'm so sorry I egged you on. I feel terrible. If anyone is to blame, it is me. I won't let him near you baby, I promise." Mike stroked my hair and rocked me in his arms until my sobs calmed.

"Mike it is not your fault. Please don't think I blame you." I looked up at him pulling away slightly.

"Then don't blame yourself either. This is Jacob's fault and his alone." Mike let his arms drop back to his side. "You better call Jasper. I'll let Steve know he can go."

"Ok." I picked up my cell and called Jasper.

"_Bella, what's wrong, why aren't you at school?"_ Jasper's voice was alarmed as he blurted out the words.

"I'm ok, something happened at school but Steve was with me and I'm ok." I tried to calm him down before explaining.

"_Ok, what happened baby?"_ Jasper's voice was still on edge but it was not full of alarm.

I gave him the whole story and filled him in on my plans to follow course work from home.

"_Bella, why don't we change your flight, come sooner, that way you will be away from there. You can study just as easily from here. Please, baby?" _

"You know what, you are right. There's no reason to stay here if I'm not in classes."

"_Bella how would you feel about a charter flight instead of commercial; He would not be able to trace you if he tried. I'd feel safer and you wouldn't have to be scared to death at the airport surrounded by strangers." _Jasper's attempts to keep the pleading from his voice failed miserably.

"Oh Jasper, thank you, yes, that would make it so much easier." I suddenly felt relieved, I was dreading the airport.

"_Do you want me to fly out and meet you and then fly back together?"_

"No that will just take longer; just get me on a plane Jasper, please." I was throwing clothes in a suitcase as we talked.

"_Ok darlin' I'll call you back in a few minutes. OK?"_

"Jasper?"

"_Yeah babe?"_

"I love you."

"_I love you too darlin'."_

Jasper worked miracles and had a plane ready to take me to Texas as soon as I could get to the airport. Mike drove me to the private airport and was able to wait until the pilot pulled the door closed before he left. I waved out the small window to Mike and sat back in the big leather seat and relaxed for the first time in days.

I cringed at the thought of what this must have cost Jasper but the security I felt right now was worth every penny. The initial brief moments I dozed off on the flight were interrupted by the nightmares that now seemed to plague me whenever my eyes closed. In a way I was very lucky; nothing truly horrible has happened to me and I have learned that I have the best friends a girl could ask for and Jasper.

Despite that, I was terrified, not that Jacob would get to me, but that all this could have jeopardized the best thing that ever happened to me, it could have cost me Jasper.

I realized then that all of my behavior over the past six years led me to where I was. I knew the risks of promiscuous behavior. Honestly, I was surprised something had not happened before. I knew that something like this was a possibility with the life I was living. What I didn't expect was to feel so vulnerable as a result; and I certainly never expected a reward as amazing as Jasper.

Where Jacob had made me feel afraid and anxious Jasper makes me feel secure, calm; he's like the antidote to the venom. Once I was in his arms I would be fine. Everything would be ok as long as Jasper was around. I leaned back and closed my eyes feeling the smallest amount of peace course through my mind at the thought of Jasper by my side.

"Miss, Miss, we are in Texas." A soft voice stirred me from slumber.

"Hmm, oh, thank you." The pilot actually had to wake me. I must have been out cold, I never noticed landing. That was the first real sleep I had had in a week.

"Mr. Whitlock is waiting right through that door." The pilot pointed through the dark glass double doors across the expanse of cement.

I never moved so fast in my life. I was out of my seat and had my bag slung over my shoulder waiting for him to open the door and drop the stairs.

Running across the distance to Jasper all I could think of was my man's smile. The doors swung open and there it was; my smile, the one he held for me alone. Dropping my bag I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Mmm, darlin', welcome to Texas." Jasper kissed me softly, lingering inside the open door way.

Jasper took my bags from the pilot and they spoke for several moments before he returned and led me to a truck holding the door open for me. I slid across the bench seat and put my head on Jasper's shoulder. Now that we were together again I didn't want to break any connection between us. We drove quietly just enjoying being together. I tilted my head to look up at him and he was smiling peering down at me.

Mmm, perfect.

We'd been driving for a half an hour and I had not seen another car amongst the surrounding vastness of pastures and farm land for some time. "Jasper, how much further to your place."

Jasper laughed, "We are at my place, have been for the past ten minutes, we are coming in the back way."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Ok, wow, are there breadcrumbs so I don't get lost or what?"

"You'll get those when we get to the house." By the time Jasper finished laughing at my expression we were in front of a very large house.

"Well, this is it darlin'." Jasper informed me putting the truck in park and hopping out. I waited for him to open my door. He liked doing it and I liked letting him.

I don't know what I expected, but this was not it. Yes, it was huge, yes the property was expansive, but it was unassuming, home, lived in. The entryway was bigger than my living room but it was casual, not opulent or intimidating. There was a table that seemed to be set up for keys and mail and hooks that seemed designed just for hats. Other than the hat hooks, it was rather like my entryway.

The rooms were larger scale but there was not a thing that made me uncomfortable. Jasper explained that they didn't really use much of the house. When his grandparents were alive they all lived in this house but had separate family areas. The kitchen was the one room that everyone shared. Never in my wildest dreams could I imagine a kitchen the likes of this one.

You could comfortably sit twenty in the room and never get in the cooks way. One wall was flanked with a commercial stove with twelve burners, grill, griddle, and of course a pot filler faucet. Two sets of double ovens took up half of the wall next to the stove. There were three separate food prep areas each with sinks. It had every imaginable amenity. I could cook in this kitchen forever, Christmases, Thanksgivings you name it, I wondered if Charlotte cooked.

"Jasper can I cook in here?"

"Um, sure, we all cook in here." He gave me the strangest look.

I thought about just moving into the kitchen, it was big enough to fit a bed.

"Did you want to see the rest of the house?"

"Sure Jasper." I laughed.

Jasper pointed out the media and game room, otherwise known as a family room, and the hall that led to Peter's room and office. There were rooms that had been used by his mother that he never entered.

"Our rooms are down here on the other end of the house." Jasper led me past the foyer again, grabbing my bags on the way.

"Our rooms, huh?" I teased.

"Yep."

Jasper opened a door at the end of a hallway and flipped on a light.

"Jesus Jasper, this is your bedroom?"

"No, this is _our_ bedroom." He chuckled.

"Jasper, fuck, it's as big as my house."

"It's just a room Bella."

Yeah a room with a king size bed that looked small, a couch, a console at the foot of the bed with a flat screen television that raised up out of the console to view from the bed or the couch, a fireplace and a walk in closet bigger than my bedroom. I couldn't help but notice that an entire section of the closet was empty.

The master bath made the penthouse bath look shoddy. The corner hot tub was definitely big enough for two and the steam shower was huge complete with built in seating and shelving and more jet sprays than I could imagine. On the opposite corner there was a walk in sauna with seating for at least four. A double vanity lined the wall across from the shower and tub. What struck me as odd was the built in that looked like a woman's cosmetic haven with a smaller built in make up style mirror and lighting, outlets lined the backsplash and there were holsters for a blow dryer and curling iron which naturally stood empty. I wondered if it had been his mothers and decided against commenting.

Jasper sat on the bed watching me unpack, hanging clothes in the closet, transferring toiletries to the bathroom and setting my books out on the work table in the bedroom that Jasper said was for me to use for studying while I was here. His office was down the hall and as he had told me the first time he came to my house was a mess of books opened and stacked to the pages he was using, sticky notes everywhere. It was as big a mess as my work space. We would definitely need separate offices.

"_Hey lil' fuck, where are you?"_ A booming voice filled the house and the room from a speaker on the wall.

Jasper began laughing, "Peter."

"Ah, I see. He doesn't know I'm here yet does he?"

"No, he's been gone all day; he's not expecting you until Friday."

"_Get your ass down here; the guys are on the way over." _The wall speaker squawked again.

"Ready?" Jasper extended his hand and smiled.

"Yes, I can't wait." I took Jasper's hand and followed him out.

"Hey, lil' fuck what the.…"

Jasper walked into the media room in front of me and Peter stopped short when he saw me follow in behind Jasper.

"Well this sure as shit better be Bella." Peter grinned wide and walked towards me.

"Bella, this annoying ass is my brother Peter."

"I t is very nice to meet you Peter." I walked the remaining steps to meet Peter.

"The pleasure is all mine Bella. I've heard so much about you and you've made lil'fuck almost bearable again." Peter winked at me and taking me by the hand led me to the couch.

"Jasper, go let the guys in and help them carry stuff in while Bella and I get acquainted."

Jasper looked to me questioning with his eyes.

"Go on now Jasper, don't keep the boys waiting." I smirked at him.

Peter laughed as Jasper mumbled something about 'no pictures' and left the room.

"We were not expecting you until Friday, but I'm glad you are here. Some friends of ours are coming over to play cards, and hang out. I would have cancelled if Jasper had told me you were coming today."

"Oh no, that's ok, I can't wait to meet them. It was a last minute change in plans anyway and I really just got here."

"Uh huh, change in plans for any particular reason Bella?"

"Umm." What had Jasper told him, did he know about Jacob?

"That's what I figured. Shit. Don't worry you are safe here, and yes, Jasper told me all about Jacob. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok, I feel better now that I'm with Jasper."

"Well, welcome to the family, I always wanted a little sister but got stuck with just lil' fuck. Cruel world aint it?"

"Thank you." I just smiled, I liked Peter already.

"Oh and Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For?" I looked at Peter curious.

"Being the best thing to ever happen to Jasper. He is all I have and I'm kind of over protective even if my favorite pastime is giving him shit, so I guess that extends to you now, sorry about that. Seriously, I haven't seen him this happy since our parents died. You have really brought him back and for that I thank you."

"Oh, well, I love him, he really saved me too you know. My life was pretty empty before I met him." I looked to my hands in my lap, embarrassed.

"I also need to thank you for the opportunity to give lil'fuck massive amounts of shit about being a love sick dope the past few months." Peter laughed and looked up toward the door.

"Asshole." Jasper stood leaning against the door frame laughing back at Peter.

"I hope he is not filling your head with bullshit Bella." Jasper glared playfully at Peter who sat back trying to look innocent.

"Oh baby, he's telling me all your deep dark secrets." I winked at Peter who just guffawed so loudly I was concerned he'd bring down the walls.

"Hell Jasper, she is perfect. I'm going to go call Char and tell her to come over."

Peter left the room dialing his cell phone and Jasper came over to me smiling.

"Sorry about him, but looks like you won him over. He's going to be your new best friend."

"I like him he's funny." I teased.

"Yeah, hilarious." Jasper rubbed the back of his head.

Jasper and Peter's "buddies" started filing in carrying bags of junk food and cases of beer and bottles of booze.

They were all very nice and they teased Jasper for bringing a babe to poker night, but each of them used their cells to call their girlfriends to come over for the impromptu party that had quickly replaced poker night.

It was exactly what I needed, light, fun and very entertaining. I felt safe knowing that these were friends Jasper has had his entire life, brothers really. There were twelve of us in all so it didn't get to intimate and I got to know everyone on a casual basis without the nervous, interview style questioning.

In fact no one really pressed me for information, just basics like, Bella do you like cards; what type of topping do you like on your pizza; do you do shots as we started drinking more. It was all very easy going and laid back.

When Charlotte arrived Peter pulled me aside and introduced us one on one rather than the way they introduced they guys and their girlfriends. Charlotte apologized for the party and assured me we would get the chance to really get to know each other over the next week when it was just the four of us. I really appreciated it and knew I was going to like her.

The 'party' started getting a little wild when two of the guys started challenging each other with shots. No one was really playing cards and the game had turned into a drinking game. Before I knew it we were in teams, girls against the guys, playing a game called '25 Words or Less'; your team bid on how many clues it would take to get your teammates to guess five words. Of course they altered the rules insisting that you had to do shots for every clue you exceeded from your bid.

We were kicking the boys' butts at first until we got a card with five words that were all tools, cars, and sports. I knew we were in trouble.

Thinking quickly on my feet I changed the bet or we would all be puking tequila. "Boys, care to up the ante? If we go over the bid we each owe you one body shot. If we don't you owe us one body shot."

"Deal." Peter spoke for the boys with a very wicked gleam in his eyes. Shit, what did I do?

Of course we were fifteen clues over our bid trying to guess the words so a body shot beat fifteen shots by a landslide.

I grabbed Jasper by the shirt and pushed him back into the couch where he was sitting. I reached for the salt shaker placing it at my side as I straddled his legs. My hands ran down his shirt to his waist and slid under the hem of the shirt pushing it up slowly while I bit my lower lip. Once I had his shirt up under his chin I leaned over and licked my way up his abs and chest from his waist to his pecs. I could hear the boys hooting and the girls giggling while Jasper just stared at me with lust filled eyes. I sat back and shook the salt shaker over the trail my tongue left and reached for a lime placing it between his lips. I climbed off his lap and placed the poured shot between his legs grazing his hardening cock with the glass and knelt in front of him. I pulled him back up to a sitting position and then clasped my hands behind my back.

The guys were screaming and cheering and the girls were in hysterics laughing at Jasper's pink cheeks. I looked up into Jasper's very wide eyes and said "1, 2, 3, tequila." I leaned over his lap raising onto my knees and licked the line of salt up Jasper's abs and chest, licked my lips and then lowering back onto my feet laid my head into Jasper's lap wrapping my lips around the shot glass and lifted my head, tilting back, downing the shot. I put down the glass and stood climbing into Jasper's lap and pressed my lips to his retrieving the lime and kissing Jasper at the same time.

I was pretty pleased with myself until the laughing and hooting and cheering died down and then I found out what Peter had up his sleeve.

"Very nice Bella, your next shot is off of me." Peter grabbed the shot glass filling it and placing it between his legs and handed the salt shaker to me.

Shit.

"Sorry big guy, that's Char's job." He had me and we both knew it.

"Unh uh, you said "we 'each' owe you one body shot" that means every one of you owes every one of us a shot. Line up now ladies." The overconfident smirk on his face was evident.

The guys were laughing and pushing him on, the girls just looked at me in shock. Oh hell. I looked to Jasper.

"Oh no, you got yourself into this one Bella." Jasper chuckled.

I looked to the girls; Char gave Peter a look and then looked at the other girls. Every one in the room was breathing heavy and the lust in the air was palatable.

Charlotte addressed the girls, "Well it looks like the boys have spoken, and they would rather have your friends do shots off their bodies than get laid for the next two weeks. I see it as a win for us. What do you think?"

There was a resounding groan from the boys. Now it was the girls' turn to laugh.

"Oh hell no, Peter call uncle." Tyler yelled.

Char winked and high fived me and Jasper pulled me into his lap and a hug. "Don't worry, I wouldn't have let it go that far." he whispered into my ear kissing the top of my head. "But I will make it up to you later."

Peter started laughing "Oh hell, Bella, I was just joking, NOBODY does shots off this body but Char." Peter pulled Char into his chest wrapping his arms around her.

"Better not be anyone else doing shots off your body." Char smirked and playfully hit his arms wrapped around her.

That was the end of the game and we hung out for awhile. The boys all managed to get their body shots from their respective partners.

It was getting late and Charlotte was whispering into Peter's ear and nibbling on his neck, I watched and laughed while sitting in Jasper's lap.

"All right you all know the drill if your drunk asses can't make it home, keys in the basket and go find a bedroom, Char and I are calling it a night and I can see that Japer can't wait another minute to drag Bella off to his cave. See ya'll in the morning." Peter held a hand out to Char and they stopped before us and Peter gave me a kiss on the cheek and hit Jasper in the back of his head, "goodnight you two lovebirds."

Charlotte and I hugged and Jasper kissed her cheek and we all headed off to our respective rooms after a quick good night to the group. Jasper grabbed the tequila on his way.

"Just what do you think you are doing with that Mr. Whitlock?" I teased him as we walked hand in hand down the hall to _our_ room.

"I seem to recall making a promise to make something up to you." The deep gravelly southern drawl dragged endlessly making me wet.

Jasper attacked my neck forcing me backwards toward the bed until the back of my legs hit it. His tongue ran up the side of my neck and I shuddered feeling the salt fall in a fine spray across my skin. Little sneak must have pocketed it when no one was looking. His tongue swirled around my neck greedily catching every grain of salt. He pushed me down on the bed while he took a swig straight from the bottle and pressed his lips to mine before swallowing. Tequila was running down our chins and I felt Jasper swallow before flicking his tongue out to catch the dripping liquid. "That's 1."

He took my hand and knelt in front of me, sucking my finger into his mouth swirling his tongue around it pumping it in and out of his mouth. He pulled my finger out with a pop and I felt him stick my finger into the salt shaker coating it before pulling it out. My finger found its way back into his mouth and I plunged it in and out pulling his head back by his hair and pulled my finger out pouring tequila into his waiting mouth. He drank it down and crashed his lips to mine aggressively kissing me tickling my lip with his tongue. "That's 2."

His strong hands ran down my sides tickling the exposed skin at my waist before sliding under the hem and running up my stomach and chest. He tweaked my nipples once, hard, before gliding his hands back down to the hem of the shirt pushing it up slowly, lifting it over my head and off my arms. Fingertips slid under the straps of my bra and they fell down the shoulders and my arms before the front closure popped under his fingers sending the garment to the floor. One hand on each of my shoulders pushed me back lying down on the bed. His legs straddling over me he crawled up my torso stopping at my chin while he bent to kiss me again dragging his tongue across my lips, teasing. I felt him slither back down my body, the denim of his jeans roughly caressing my body as he moved lower and lower until he rested on my thighs and unbuttoned my pants pushing the fabric down my hips. My panties soon followed as he inched lower down my legs dragging the pants and panties as one until they were pulled over my feet and pooling on the floor.

Crawling back up my body he leaned and suckled each breast in turn covering the wet hardened peaks with salt. As he moved to kneel beside my body I felt the liquid filling and overflowing from my navel trailing up my chest and drizzling over my now aching breasts and into my open mouth. I could feel the warmth of his slick tongue as it lapped the salt and traced the drizzle of tequila across my breasts and down my chest to my stomach. His thick tongue darted in and out of my navel swirling, lapping up the liquid and then following a path down beyond my navel, down that sensitive skin of my lower belly, down across the hairless mound, sliding further, deeper, down between the slick folds and circled around the sensitive now throbbing clit where it lingered until I rocked my hips up to meet him unable to withstand the slightest touch any longer. I grabbed at the comforter beneath me searching for anything to keep me planted against the mattress while my body quivered and shook and clenched under his ministrations. And then I screamed, "FUCK JASPER." "That's 3 darlin'."

**Reviews are love, please leave me some and tell me what you thought of the tequila shooters. Be honest, who tried that on their honey after reading this??? That was for all my tweetin' pals, thanks for the inspiration, love ya'll. Come play with us on Twitter, link is in my profile.**


	17. Chapter 17 Cold Hard Truths

Voting closes for the Love for the Unloved contest Oct 14 at 11:59 est

I would be honored to have your vote for my submission _Fire and Ice_ found in my profile if you deem it worthy.

Vote for your favorites.

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2032057/LoveForTheUnloved

Jasper is off to visit Saffronangel this week.

Still rated M and I still don't own.

* * *

Only At Night

Chapter 17 Cold Hard Truths

I have no idea when or how I changed into shorts and a tee shirt but nonetheless, I awoke sweaty from yet another nightmare and was shaking so badly I feared I'd wake Jasper. I quietly crawled out of bed changed into yoga pants and a tank and grabbed a book heading for the kitchen. I thought I would bake some muffins for breakfast not knowing how many had stayed the night. It was a little after four and I tried not to make too much noise so that I wouldn't wake anyone. I found all the ingredients I needed to make blueberry muffins and a giant muffin tin that I doubt had been used in awhile. I had the coffee going and the batter mixing and figured I'd settle in to study until everyone got up once I had the muffins in the oven.

I was pouring the batter into the cups when I heard someone behind me. I jumped, spilling batter over the counter.

"Bella, do I make you nervous?" Peter chuckled.

"Asshole." I laughed cleaning up the spilled batter.

"Why are you up so early?" Peter asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and stuck his finger in my batter.

"Um, couldn't sleep." I replied swatting his hand from the bowl.

"Any particular reason you could not sleep Bella?" Peter narrowed his eyes at me and I just knew he saw right through me.

"Yeah, nightmares." I wasn't going to try to hide it from him, he was too perceptive.

"Yeah, that is what I figured. You OK?"

"The whole thing just has me freaked out a bit I guess." I finished pouring the batter into the cups and placed the trays into the oven.

"Understandable. You're safe here Bella." Peter ran his finger across the bottom of the mixing bowl and stuck the batter coated mess in his mouth.

"Stop that, raw eggs."

He laughed.

"From the looks of the basket, there will be quite a crowd for breakfast, I don't think anyone left. You got us all a little riled up last night girl." Peter winked at me smirking.

"Sorry, but I thought you could handle it." I winked back.

"Hmmm. Yes well, I'm afraid you won them all over last night, they are all likely to stay all week and you and Jasper will get very little privacy I suspect."

"That's ok; we will have all the privacy we can handle once we get to California."

"Don't count on it; Char is already talking about visiting."

"Really, that's great, we'd love that." I couldn't help smiling. I felt so relieved that Jasper's family was accepting me so easily.

"OK, I have to get to work, I'll be back in a few hours, by then everyone should be waking up and you can help me make a big breakfast to go with those muffins, ok?" Peter refilled his coffee mug.

"Sure thing. I wondered why you were up so early. Are you always up this early?"

"Yep, put in a few hours and then come back to the house for breakfast and paperwork for awhile then back out to crack the whip."

"I see, well, see you in a bit."

Peter went out though the garage and I settled at the table with my coffee and my

Corporate Tax text reading until the timer went off for the oven. I removed the muffins to cool and read for another hour before covering the muffins and heading up stairs to shower and get ready for the day.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt and my dried hair into a pony tail I swirled a light coat of Bare Minerals over my face and touched up my lashes with a stroke of mascara and swiped a little gloss over my lips. It was just after 6 am and I sat on the bed next to Jasper kissing his forehead.

"Mornin' darlin', what are you doing up so early?" Jasper kissed me back.

"Hey sleepy head, Peter and I are making breakfast, so get up and come meet us in the kitchen."

"Oh really? How did that happen?" Jasper was sitting up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed so that he was next to me.

"I couldn't sleep and went downstairs to read, Peter came down before he left for work and we planned to make breakfast when he got back." I leaned into Jasper to snuggle a little.

"Alright, well let me quick jump in the shower."

"Hmm, I'll miss you." I said kissing him again.

"Then join me." Jasper took my hand helping me up from the bed.

"Nope, just finished showering and dried my hair already. I'll just have to miss you for ten minutes." I kissed him again and pushed him towards the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

By the time I had taken out twelve plates, forks and knives Peter was back and ready to start breakfast.

He carried in a big photo album and plopped it on the kitchen table.

"What's with that?" I asked him smirking.

"That my dear is to mess with Jasper." Peter winked.

"You are evil." I laughed but couldn't wait to look through it.

"Oh you have no idea." Peter began pulling eggs and bacon and milk and cheese out of the refrigerator.

"What do you want me to make?" I asked while he continued his whirlwind of activity.

"Start the meat; I am going to make southwestern omelets in your honor."

I watched as he started throwing peppers and onions into a food processor and I started the bacon and the sausages.

Peter was pretty good in the kitchen and I wondered if he did this everyday. As if he read my mind, which he seems to do a lot, he said, "We have someone who comes in and takes care of the house and usually cooks dinner unless we feel like cooking ourselves. We don't typically eat like this for breakfast unless it is a morning after a night like last night."

"Does everyone stay over here very often then?" I asked.

"Sometimes, absolutely if we are drinking; we don't drink and drive as a rule, ever."

Suddenly the cabs and hotel car service seemed to make more sense. I sensed there was something more to that but decided not to question it.

Breakfast was close to being ready and I started popping toast into the 8 slice toaster. I had never seen a toaster that big before. I jumped when I heard Peter booming into the intercom system, "Rise and shine boys and girls, breakfast in 5."

He was pouring the coffee into a carafe and starting another pot when Jasper was the first to walk in.

"Peter, it is 6:30 in the fuckin' morning, what the hell?" Jasper grabbed a coffee cup and began pouring.

"Oh, hell, Bella we should have made it lunch, I didn't realize it was so late." He winked at me.

"Asshole." Jasper threw a quick evil look at Peter and then noticed the photo album on the table.

Charlotte walked in looking like she had been up for hours all showered and dressed and ready for the day. She walked directly to Peter and stood on her toes to kiss him good morning before she turned back to us and said "good morning, guys." That was beyond cute.

Tyler and Liz walked in followed by Preston and Lauren and Jackson and Jess and Wade and Emily everyone looked like they were entirely accustomed to this insane hour and group breakfast.

"Peter what the hell is that?" Jasper went to grab the photo album but Tyler was closer.

"Aww, baby pictures." Tyler held the book out of Jasper's reach passing it off to Preston who passed it off to Peter.

"Bella and I had a great time making breakfast while you slept in." Peter taunted him flipping pages until he landed on one that he held up for a collective "Aww."

Peter handed me the album and I flipped back to the first page, Jasper as a newborn.

Jasper pulled out a chair for me and pushed it in behind me and I noticed all the guys did the same for their women.

Peter and Jasper served the food and they all dug in while I flipped pages in the photo album.

"Bella, you can look at that later, eat." Jasper said taking the book and putting it on the counter.

"Promise?" I winked at him.

"Yeah, fine." He sat down next to me and began loading his plate.

"Bella made homemade muffins this morning." Peter announced passing the tray.

"What the hell time did you get up Bella?" Jasper whispered into my ear. I shrugged.

The conversation around the table was boisterous and funny. It seemed several people actually had to go to work soon. I had forgotten that it was only Thursday.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket, where I was now in the strict habit of keeping it and without thinking I pulled it out and looked at the new text message.

_Not going to school today honey?_

_Don't worry I'll wait for you._

I gasped.

The room got very quiet as Jasper grabbed the phone from me and I went numb. I could feel the moisture on my cheeks and the silence in the room was deafening as everyone put their utensils down and looked to Jasper.

I swear it took several minutes before I heard Jasper's chair scrape across the floor and him utter a string of profanities. Charlotte reached across the table and took my hand in hers. I could hear him on his cell phone talking to Dimitri. Peter had my cell phone and was looking from the message to me in rapid succession. Tyler was out of his chair and on his phone, I heard him saying "reschedule my day, I won't be in I have a family emergency."

Oh Jesus.

I sat, probably in shock and watched someone clear the dishes from the table around me. I felt Jasper's hands on my shoulders rubbing. I saw a glass of water and a pill in a hand held out in front of me and I vaguely recall taking it without even asking what it was chasing it down with the water. I could hear people talking around me but paid no attention to what was being said. I heard the distinct sound of being under water, garbled and incoherent.

I heard Jasper say "Steve, it's Jasper, she just got a text message" and then I heard the words again and I pushed back from the table and took the phone from Jasper.

"Steve, what does he need to do before you can arrest him? Does he actually have to hurt me or is a threat enough? Just tell me what I need to do to make this shit stop."

Jasper was trying to take the phone back from me and I turned away from him. I saw Peter's hand curl over his shoulder holding him in place.

I heard Jasper on the phone again with Dimitri, "tell Steve Jake is parked down the block from your house."

"Did you hear that Steve, he is down the block from my damn house; we would have left for school by now, he's watching my house Steve, he knows I'm not going to school."

"OK, good, he thinks you are at home Bella, he doesn't know you left. That is good."

"Good, how's that good Steve?"

"Bella, put Jasper on the phone, I have an idea."

"Fine, here, he wants to talk to you." I handed Jasper the phone and walked out of the room. Peter followed me.

"Hey, come here." Peter pulled me into his arms and the floodgates opened. I stood in the hallway of his house bawling. Peter held me tight, "it'll be ok, he'll screw up and they will get him. I promise we will keep you safe." I felt Jasper's hands replace Peter's and took comfort in the familiar scent of orange blossom and spice and the crying subsided.

"Can we prove it this time, does it trace back to his cell phone number?" I was frantic for some good news.

"No, it came back to a disposable phone."

"Oh that figures, that bastard."

"Bella, can you talk or would your rather not know?" Jasper looked down at me lifting my chin to see into my eyes.

"What's the plan?" I pulled myself together and walked with him back to the kitchen where everyone was milling around. We sat down and everyone one else took their seats at Jasper's insistence.

"Mary Casey, the female protection specialist is about your size, she is going to pose as you and try to draw him out. If we can get him to make a stupid move they might be able to pick him up. It turns out the woman that refused to follow through on the domestic violence calls, is a little more willing to talk now. She is cooperating with the police. James' father is in contact with Dimitri and providing 'legal analysis' to any plan so that Jake can't worm his way out of it." Jasper traced circles over the hand he held as he spoke.

"Too bad he didn't follow you to Texas, our gun laws our much more liberal here regarding trespassers." Preston commented.

Every eye looked up at him.

"What, just saying." Preston looked out the back window.

"Who is this attorney? I want to talk to him." Tyler turned to Jasper insisting that Jasper fill him in.

"Fine, I'll call and let him know you will be calling him, you two can brainstorm. Do whatever it takes Tyler." Jasper sent Tyler the phone number.

"Okay, everybody get out of here, give Bella and Jasper some space, there isn't anything we can do right now. If they need you they will call you, Tyler, you can use my office to make your calls." Peter spoke and everyone stood, prepared to follow his orders.

After a round of goodbyes and well wishes everyone but Tyler headed out to work or home to carry on with their day. Jasper suggested getting some fresh air and offered to give me a tour of the ranch. I figured it would be a good distraction so I agreed.

We climbed into a pickup truck and Jasper drove off while we sat silently for awhile. Occasionally Jasper would point out something of interest. When Jasper mentioned the boarding house I remembered that was where his uncle had lived. I had nearly forgotten about him with all the other things running through my mind the past 24 hours.

"Jasper, can we go look at it, I would like to see where your uncle lived."

"Sure, I can't believe you remembered that." He smiled.

"Of course I remembered, it is important to you, which means it is important to me." I squeezed his knee for emphasis.

Jasper pulled up in front of the building that looked like a large old farm house. There was a large porch running the width of the house with several chairs scattered across. Jasper knocked on the door and then let himself in calling out that it was him. No one responded and he closed the door behind us.

There was a large living room area with couches and a large television with small tables and lamps around the room. Jasper explained that it was known as the common area. The kitchen was just beyond and it was fairly large but not as well appointed as the one in the main house. Off to the other side was a large laundry room with several washers and dryers and an over sized table. Jasper explained that is was the community laundry area but had once been the formal dining room. We walked upstairs and the long hallway had a dozen doors on either side facing each other. Jasper explained that there were only three separate bedrooms now and comprised of bunks in two of the rooms. The third was a smaller single bedroom for the foreman when he chose to stay on the grounds. Jasper showed me approximately where he believed his uncle would have slept. At the end of the hall there was a pair of bathrooms.

"How many people actually live here?" I was amazed at the set up.

"At any given time maybe 5 or 6; it is usually the single guys or short term workers."

"Jasper, how many people work on this ranch?"

"I don't actually know, I think about forty right now."

"Huh, that's a lot of people coming and going all the time."

"It seemed like a lot more when I was a kid." Jasper led me back out to the truck and we climbed in and headed to the horse stables.

"Can you ride Bella?"

"What, you mean a horse?"

"Yes, a horse." Jasper chuckled at me.

"Um, I don't know I never tried."

"Well, come on, I'll put you on Minnie, she is very gentle."

"Alright."

Jasper parked the truck again and led me into the stables. Jasper talked to a man asking him to saddle up Twilight and Minnie for him and then led me around showing me what was called a tack room and something called a paddock. I never knew there was so much to know about it.

Jasper helped me to mount Minnie, which I learned was what you called getting on the horse, which was not a simple as it looked if you ask me. Of course watching him mount Twilight made me feel like an idiot, he was so graceful and smooth. Minnie was brown and quite a bit smaller than Twilight. Twilight was huge and pitch black and apparently Jasper's horse. I held onto the reins Jasper had placed into my hands and was honestly a little scared. I heard Jasper make some clicking noise and Twilight started walking and Minnie followed.

"Um, how do I make her stop?"

"Why, do you need to stop already?" Jasper chuckled.

"No, just in case though." I sneered back at him.

"Pull back on the reins; you know the ropes in your hand."

Jasper waited for us to get up next to him and smiled over at me. He looked so relaxed, so sure of himself, I found it very sexy. I smiled back at him and asked where we were going.

"I'll just show you around a bit. Do you like Minnie?"

"She's beautiful, who usually rides her?"

"Um, whoever, she is mine, but I don't ever ride her, Twilight would be jealous. They haven't been out together in a while like this."

"Oh. Jasper, how many of these horses belong to you personally?"

"Just these two. Peter and Charlotte each have their own horse and then the rest are used by the folks that work the ranch."

"Jasper, who used to ride Minnie?" I was sure he didn't just happen to own this little horse. I was concerned that I was approaching dangerous territory but this was what we were supposed to be doing, getting to know each other.

"An old girlfriend."

"Will you tell me about her?"

"Well, she is about 7 years old, she likes apples."

"Not the horse Jasper." I laughed at him.

"Not the horse, OK. Her name is Alice. We went to high school together, started dating junior year. We both went out east for college and stayed together even though we were not at the same school. After college she stayed to do her graduate work and I came back her to work on my PhD. She came back here for awhile, but things just didn't work out."

"Does she still live around her?"

"No. She lives in New York and works in fashion. "

"You were together an awfully long time; I guess that means all your friends, were probably her friends too, right?"

"No, not really; Tyler and Preston have been my best friends next to Peter since kindergarten. Liz and Alice never really hung in the same crowd and Lauren and Liz have been best friends and Lauren never liked Alice much. Jackson and Wade were in Peter's class so never really hung out with her in high school.

"Honestly Bella, we started 'going steady' just before my parents died. If they had not died, I doubt we would have made it through the end of junior year. Once my parents were gone I was pretty messed up and couldn't handle losing anyone else. Alice wouldn't leave me because it would have looked bad if she did and when I wasn't acting like a jerk I spoiled her rotten so she wouldn't leave me. I always let her have her way, did pretty much whatever she wanted. She liked having a boyfriend, not necessarily that it was me and the fact that I let her lead me around worked for both of us. "

"So then what ended it?"

"We were more off then on ever since we left for college but we always talked and when we were home we put on a good show. Alice wanted no part of life in Texas. There was not a real career for her here; she needed to be in New York or Milan. She finally left me for good about a year and a half ago, but we were over long before that. Peter is really the only one that knows how screwed up the relationship really was. Everyone else thought it would be the end of the world for me. Honestly it was just a huge relief to be able to stop pretending."

"Why did you buy her a horse if things were so bad?"

"Unlike you, Alice liked the money more than she liked me. I was young and foolish and probably just not equipped to deal with a real relationship so I gave her whatever she wanted. Minnie wasn't really something she wanted, but more tolerated doing because I loved riding. That was the one thing she didn't begrudge me."

"My relationship with Alice is not exactly a big source of pride for me Bella. The truth is it was a complete failure, dysfunctional and an excuse not to have to deal with a real relationship. It took me a long time to get over my parents deaths, Alice gave me an excuse not to."

"Did you ever date other people while you were in college?"

"Yes, we both did. Although long term and commitment were not really in my vocabulary so I always fell back on the excuse that I had a girlfriend."

We were quiet for awhile after that while Jasper showed me around the property, the livestock pens, the pastures and more 'outbuildings' than I ever dreamt possible. I felt pretty comfortable riding after a while and Jasper let us trot so I could experience that. It was a bit scary at first but once I relaxed into it I loved it. Once he promised to teach me to ride properly I vowed to try it again while I was here. We headed back to the stable and just before we got there I wanted to let him know how much it meant to me that he had told me what had to be a painful truth for him.

"Jasper, thank you for trusting me with all of that, I realize it must have been hard."

"You are welcome, I don't want to keep anything from you Bella, and I am not that boy anymore."

Jasper helped me down from Minnie and led both horses into the stables and turned them over to the man we met earlier. The drive back to the house was quiet but comfortable. I knew it was my turn to tell him about my past.

We joined Peter and Charlotte and Tyler for lunch and then I studied for a couple hours while Jasper took care of some things he needed to do before he came back to our room and laid down watching me study.

My focus left the books and turned toward how to tell him about my past relationships. I knew I had to open up to him and honestly, for the first time, I actually wanted to tell someone, I wanted to tell Jasper. I reminisced a little and began to realize that the hold HE had over me all these years had slipped, my actions were no longer dictated by the memories. Jasper had picked up the pieces of my heart from that forest floor and began reassembling them whether he knew it or not. Once that was out, the rest would be easy, I used other men as a coping mechanism much the same way Jasper had done with Alice. Suddenly I realized we were both floundering most of our lives until fate had us ready to meet. My entire life came into focus, it was sharper, and it now had meaning where it had had none for so long. I knew right then Jasper was my future, he would always be my life now, the past was precisely that, the PAST; it was finally over.

"Earth to Bella?" Jasper chuckled from the bed where he lay still watching me.

"Oh, sorry." I laughed at the interruption.

"What do you want to do this evening, we could hang out with the others, go to town, or I could take you for a ride on my big green tractor." Jasper laughed that sexy gravelly southern drawl laugh that I loved so much.

"Big green tractor, huh?" I winked at him suggestively.

"It is not a euphemism Bella." He shook he head at me still laughing.

"I vote for the tractor ride Jasper, I just want to spend some time alone together for a while, then maybe we could meet up with the others later." I stood from the table and stretched.

"Hmm, much later I think." Jasper moaned as he got up from the bed.

"Ok cowboy, let me go change and then we can go." I grabbed a pair of shorts from the closet and heard Jasper say "you need your boots" so I grabbed those too changing quickly and coming back out to the bedroom pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

"Ready."

I laughed as I heard Jasper growling deep in his chest as he looked from my boots up my bare legs to the tank top I was still wearing form studying and over the exposed flesh of my neck to the ponytail.

"Come on cowboy; take me for a ride on your big green tractor."

My man literally took me for a ride on a big green tractor, it was the sexiest damn thing he ever did. Watching him start the engine, climbing up the side and holding out his hand to me, umph, just sex on a stick. I sat sideways in his lap nibbling on his neck as he showed me around and drove us to a hill that overlooked a valley where we watched cattle meander. It was time.

"Jasper?" I mumbled into his neck.

"Yeah babe?"

"Thank you for putting my heart back together."

Jasper pulled me back and tilted my head back looking into my eyes.

"His name was Edward. I met him right away after I moved in with my dad, junior year. I was crazy about him, obsessed probably. Head over heels in love, or so I thought. He said he felt the same way about me. He was the boy every girl wanted and he wanted only me. I was so sure that I didn't deserve him, he was too perfect, gorgeous, popular, smart, rich, the whole package. We spent all our time together, at school, out of school, his family was my family, we didn't really have friends other than his sister Jane and brother Alec. He monopolized all my time; decided everything we would do, eat, wear, and everywhere we went. I let him. I didn't see him for the controlling bastard that he was. I thought his over protectiveness was sweet and meant that he loved me. I didn't understand then that is was controlling and not for my benefit as much as it was to mark his territory. I guess now I realize that was all I was to him, property, his latest toy. His family was very nice to me and I believed they genuinely cared for me, but I suppose they never really did, they couldn't have. They belonged to a much different social circle than Charlie. That circle didn't approve of Edward slumming it with the Police Chief's daughter."

"We had been fooling around a little for awhile and by the summer before senior year he kept pushing it further and further physically, telling me he loved me and he wanted me and that he wanted us to be our first and only partners. He kept talking about marriage and going off to college together and living together. I wanted him too, don't get me wrong. I wanted to have sex with him. I wanted and believed he wanted all the other things he said he wanted too. That summer I gave myself to him, every part of me, my heart, my soul and my body. Of course I didn't know it then, but he was just as selfish about the sex as he was about everything else. He never took the time to make sure it was ok for me. I didn't know any better. At the time I thought he was making love to me, which was what he had said. I realized recently it wasn't even close. Like everything else it was always on his terms and only his terms."

"The beginning of senior year he suddenly started acting weird, he took me for a walk in the woods and told me that he was tired of pretending, that I was a silly little girl and that he could never really love me. I wasn't good enough for him; I was nothing more than a source of amusement to entertain him. He broke my heart, tore it out and stomped it on the ground. When he was through he said that I would never see him or his family again, that it would be as if he never existed. He left me there, alone, shattered, vulnerable and absolutely devastated. I had no friends to turn to, he had seen to that. I couldn't tell Charlie that I had slept with him. My only saving grace was that he always insisted on using condoms, so I didn't worry that I could be pregnant or that he had given me anything. I was so stupid up until that moment I actually thought I had been his only one. I found out later that he had slept with half the class behind my back; that was part of the reason he kept me so isolated. He had been telling everyone that I thought I was too good for them and that was why we never socialized with anyone."

"I collapsed on the forest floor and went numb. My father had people searching for me for hours before I was found. I didn't go to school for a week. I never made any friends; I locked myself in the house and quit life. I went to school, studied and that was it. I talked to Renee a lot and then she was diagnosed and what was left of my life spiraled further and further out of control."

Jasper just held me to his chest stroking my hair through the whole story. He never stopped me, interrupted or judged any of my actions. Finally when he spoke he leaned back and looked into my eyes.

"He didn't deserve you."

"There's more I need to tell you Jasper."

"Go on darlin' I'm not going anywhere." He kissed my head and pulled me back into his chest.

"I was a shell of my former self, my mother was dead, her husband refused to speak to me blaming me for causing her so much worry, concern and grief in her final days and he became a bitter drunk. Charlie never got over losing my mom and so the two of us threw ourselves a little pity party that lasted until I left for school. I tried to forget him and move on but my self esteem and self worth were so utterly decimated that I didn't trust anyone. I didn't open up to anyone, I tried relationships, but what kind of relationship can there be when you don't let the other person in, so they failed miserably. When Charlie died all I wanted to do was join them, join my parents, but I couldn't do that to them. Then I truly believed that I didn't want anyone and I pushed everyone away. My new mantra became 'if you don't care it won't hurt'. I didn't see anyone for a couple years. Then, I used people Jasper; I buried my loneliness and pain in the arms of strangers that meant nothing to me and I never ever slept with any of them more than once. I wouldn't take the chance that I would get accidentally pulled into a relationship I couldn't handle. Every other part of my life was going perfectly according to plan. I excelled at school and had a great job and bought a home that I loved, would graduate top of my class and become partner at the firm and my life would be completely empty."

"Until I met you; I met you and you turned my world upside down. This totally hot stranger that rode into my life, and gave of him self, treated me with more respect than I thought I deserved, and made it all about me. Jasper, never in my life has anyone made anything about me. It was the first time that I ever let my guard down, ever let anyone see the real me since Edward left me in that damn forest. At first I thought it would only be that one night and I would have been ok with that until you tricked me into the weekend. Sometime over that next week I realized that I had been me, myself, with you, and it was comfortable and I felt confident and secure and cared for. I liked it, I liked the way you made me feel, the way I felt about myself. For the first time in a long time, I found myself wanting to see someone again. I wanted to see you again and I didn't think I ever would. When you didn't come back that next weekend, you were all I thought about. I drove myself crazy. When you did come back, I was so damn scared because I was so damn happy. The time since then has been the best of my life, you were right that night that you said we knew each other better than anyone else, better than we knew ourselves."

"So, you see Jasper, you put my heart back together, you gave me back my self, my self worth, my esteem. Your love has made me whole and what's more you gave your self to me, my missing other half, the mate to my soul, you taught me what real love is and it is so much more than I ever imagined. Jasper Whitlock, I love you more than you can ever truly know and my heart will be yours for all eternity."

Jasper had tears streaming down his face when I finally finished speaking, but the smile in his eyes on his face told me all I needed to know.

"Marry me?" Jasper said it with all the love and care in his heart with such confidence and finality that I was awe struck.

"Yes."

We watched the sunset over the valley below us and Jasper made love to me on that big green tractor and I made love to him, relishing in the feel of his strong arms, feeling him fill every fiber of my being, my soul and my heart as though each thrust reached those very depths. His eyes riveted to mine as I bared what was left of my soul to him and drank in every piece of his soul. We truly became one that night, it wasn't going to take a piece of paper or a minister or judge to make that true. Our hearts were permanently seared together in love for the rest of our days but we would someday celebrate that union with the people we loved.

Big Green Tractor, Jason Aldean

She had a shiny little beamer with the rag top down,  
Sittin' in the drive but she wouldn't get out,  
The dogs were all barking and wagging around,  
And I just laughed and said yall get in,  
She had on a new dress and she curled her hair,  
She was looking too good not to go somewhere,  
Said what you want to do baby I don't care,  
We can go to the show we can stay out here,

And I can take you for a ride on my big green tractor,  
We can go slow or make it go faster,  
Down through the woods and out to the pasture,  
Long as I'm with you it really don't matter,  
climb up in my lap and drive if you want to,  
Girl you know you got me to hold on to,  
We can go to town but baby if you'd rather,  
I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor,

Said we can fire it up and I can show you around,  
Sit upon the hill and watch the sun go down,  
When the fireflies are dancing and the moon comes out,  
We can turn on the lights and head back to the house,

Or we can take you for a ride on my big green tractor,  
We can go slow or make it go faster,  
Down through the woods and out to the pasture,  
Long as I'm with you it really don't matter,  
climb up in my lap and drive if you want to,  
Girl you know you got me to hold on to,  
We can go to town but baby if you'd rather,  
I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor,

Just let me dust off the seat,  
Mmmmmm put your pretty little arms around me,  
Hell yeah,

You can climb up in my lap and drive if you want to,  
Girl you know you got me to hold on to,  
We can go to town but baby if you'd rather,  
I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor,

Oh yeah yeah,  
We can go to town,  
Or we can go another round,  
On my big green tractor.

* * *

Thanks for all the kind words and reviews, and alerts and favs, I try to answer them all but sometimes fall a little short.

No this is not the end, still much drama and love to go. I'm just dying to know your thoughts, all of you regular reviewers, you know I can't wait to hear what you think and for all of you that haven't chimed in yet, now is the time let me know you are out there and what you thought about this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for all the great feedback. A special thanks goes out to OhJasperMyJasper for previewing and helping to make this chapter better.

The story is rated M and is meant for readers 18 and over, so please, if you are not over 18 you should find a more appropriate story, there are plenty of them out there.

* * *

Chapter 18 Connections

JPOV

This might just have to go on record as the most bizarre day in anyone's life in the history of mankind. What a fucking whirlwind. My sweet precious Bella made breakfast for twelve with my crazy brother, ganging up on me in the process and impressing the hell out of me by baking homemade muffins. It went from an absolutely great day with my family really accepting the woman I loved as we sat around nursing hangovers, eating breakfast, to a damn nightmare, in an instant. The fucking stalker was not only watching her house now but texting her from a disposable cell phone. The dude either watched too much damn CSI on television or this was even worse than we originally thought. The one positive was that it appeared he did not know that she had left town, so he had no idea where she was.

I had given her a tour of the property, introduced her to horses and showed her where the original Jasper Whitlock lived. As if the morning alone wasn't enough, I ended up baring my soul to her about Alice. I had never told anyone that stuff, not even Peter. Hell, not even Alice. In return she bared her soul and confirmed most of my earlier suspicions about her heartbreak and ensuing loneliness, and as I listened to her thanking me for loving her, for teaching her what love really was and healing her broken heart, I felt the most overwhelming internal tug of war with my senses: one of sadness, yet at the same time incomparable joy; absolute unconditional love and absolute terror all swirling together. By the time she finished talking, I was crying and proposing. It was the least romantic proposal I could have ever imagined, but the rollercoaster of emotions that had swept us up all day just led to it.

I think it really started as I lay on our bed watching her study. More appropriately, pretend to study. She had not turned the pages or taken a note in at least an hour and she was clearly deep in thought. I lay there wondering what she was thinking about. Was it what I had told her about Alice? Was it the fear Jacob was causing? I watched the soft wave of her hair as it curled toward her shoulder from the middle of her back. I awed over the different natural highlights in the chestnut mane, the tinges of red and golden strands that blended perfectly. I moaned silently in delight every time she moved the hair over her shoulder, exposing her luscious neck to me. I could not help but wonder if she was preparing to tell me her own story of her past. It seemed as though we were using this time together to learn more about one another and opening up on even more intimate levels.

When I finally interrupted her she was clearly startled. Bella agreed to go on a tractor ride, which she had somehow turned into an erotic sounding thing. Hell she could say anything and it would sound erotic to me, I literally had the hardest time keeping my mind out of the gutter when I was anywhere near her.

When she came out of our closet dressing room in shorts, boots and a tank top, with her hair in some ridiculous ponytail thing on top of her head, I nearly jumped her, foregoing the tractor ride all together. Shivers ran down my spine at the sight of her long bare legs framed by the leather of her boots and the denim of her very short shorts and then those bare shoulders with the curling ends of the ponytail dusting over them were too much to bear. We had not made love since the whole damn fiasco with Jacob started and I knew she was not ready, and the last thing I wanted to do was make her feel pressured right now, but seriously, those damn shorts should really be outlawed.

"Come on cowboy; take me for a ride on your big green tractor."

HOLY FUCK, we had to get out of this house in the next ten seconds or I was not going to be responsible for my actions! Jesus, this woman was entirely too hot for her own good; and she was all mine.

We rode around with her sitting in my lap, nibbling on my neck, as I tried with all my might to keep the raging hard on under control. But really, she was sitting in my lap, and did I mention nibbling on my neck? And let's not forget about the illegal too short shorts and the fuckhot boots. I mean really, I felt like I deserved a medal at the very least for not throwing her down and taking her right then on the tractor.

At long last it seemed that whatever had been occupying her thoughts all afternoon was about to come out. I braced myself to hear what she had to say.

"Thank you for putting my heart back together." Her voice was so small and so heavy with burden, it nearly killed me. And I knew instantly that this was it, the moment I had been waiting for since the night I met her. I knew I was about to find out who had broken her heart so completely and why.

I tilted her head back and looked into her eyes so that she knew she had my full attention and then I steadied myself for the impact I knew was coming.

God, how I hated Edward. He had done such a number on her, the bastard. I knew the type only too well and frankly I was glad that she didn't end up with him, but I was so pissed about what he had done to her, what he had taken from her. I wondered how differently she would have turned out if it hadn't been for him. As it was she was so beautiful and smart and sexy and so accomplished in so many ways. If he had never existed I couldn't even fathom how she would have turned out with the self esteem and confidence she deserved to have.

To hear her say that she thought she was better off alone, that she pushed people away, that she engaged in meaningless encounters because that fucker made her feel like she wasn't worthy of being loved, made me both furious and infinitely sad at the same time.

Then, when she confessed that I turned her world upside down, I was stunned. As she explained that I treated her with more respect than she thought she deserved, I felt so conflicted. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; nobody had ever made anything about her. It was the first time that she ever let her guard down, ever let anyone see the real Bella since Edward left her in that damn forest.

When she called me out on tricking her to spend that first weekend I felt guilty, until she said over that next week she realized that she had been herself with me, and that she was comfortable, and that she felt confident and secure and cared for, that she liked it, liked the way I made her feel, the way she felt about herself. All I could think of was how very lucky I was. Finally she admitted she had wanted to see me again and didn't think she ever would. How I knew that feeling.

I listened to her every word and tried to just be supportive, continued to hold her and let her know with small touches that I was there and nothing would change that. I traced circles on her back and rubbed her neck and shoulders. I realized then that every moment of our courtship, as unorthodox as it might have been, was like a well choreographed dance. Each step had to happen exactly the way it did to lead into the culmination we were at this very moment, the moment that would forever tie our hearts as one. I hadn't planned this but I knew it was right, knew it was time. And then she declared her undying love as if the final step was danced and the only thing remaining was the bow.

"So, you see Jasper, you put my heart back together, you gave me back my self, my self worth, my esteem. Your love has made me whole and what's more you gave your self to me, my missing other half, the mate to my soul, you taught me what real love is and it is so much more than I ever imagined. Jasper Whitlock, I love you more than you can ever truly know and my heart will be yours for all eternity."

How was it possible for us each to think the same thing of the other? Bella had truly given me back myself as well, she was my other half. Alice finally leaving me rid me of the excuse for not actively engaging in a relationship since my parents' deaths, I had finally been forced to deal with that loss after avoiding it for all those years. I remembered how the walls crumbled around me, so much built up hostility and grief, it flooded me. I knew most people thought it was Alice's leaving me that had me so torn up, and I'd rather them think that than know that I had never dealt with my parent's passing and that the entire relationship between Alice and me was a giant ruse. Until I met Bella, I had been going through the motions as well. Dating, but not really prepared for a real relationship. When I met Bella, everything changed, I needed her and she needed me. We each possessed the missing pieces to the others hearts and souls, and to hear her say she felt the same way, I just knew I was home.

I would never leave her and she would never leave me because we were both, finally, home.

"Marry me?" I said it with all the love and care I felt in my heart for her.

"Yes." I could hear and feel all the love in her heart for me.

I needed her more than I ever needed anything or anyone in all of my life right then. I watched her face as she smiled and watched it reach her eyes and felt myself becoming lost in the chocolate pools and in her love. I needed that connection that we had been missing since Jacob interrupted our lives.

Bella snuggled closer into my chest and I knew she needed that physical connection too. All I could think of was treating her the way she deserved to be treated, to love her the way she should have always been loved. Tilting her head back and brushing the stray strands of silk from her face, I smiled down to her again, falling deep into those heavenly eyes. As I inched closer to her lips her eyes closed and the smile lingered a second before her mouth readied itself for me. If any kiss ever needed to show her my love, this one was it. I needed this kiss to tell her everything I felt about her, how whole she made me feel, how insanely I loved her, the depths I would go to for her and her alone.

When at last my lips met hers and they began to move together as one, it was clear that Bella put every bit as much into that kiss as I did. It was filled with passion and love and honor. Starting slow and sensual, then deepening, becoming all consuming and filled with need and lust that matched the love. Our hands slowly moved over each other's bodies, pulling us closer together. I felt Bella's warm hands snaking under my shirt and rubbing up my back with electricity in her touch. My hands caressed her shoulders, sliding down her tank top and back up her back removing the thin material as they went.

Bella pulled me down on top of her as she lay back on the cold tractor seemingly unaffected by the cool sensation as our lips continued in their dance.

"Are you sure, Baby?" I broke the kiss just long enough to make sure she was really ready for this before going any further.

She answered by pulling my shirt over my head and my mouth back to hers. As much as my body wanted to hurry to join with hers, we didn't. We went slow and took our time touching and caressing and reuniting in every way. We were lost in each other, in the light touches and kisses that we softly planted all over our intertwined bodies. Clothing all but shed as the first glorious hues melted the day sky into the night's rich colors over the horizon. It seemed a sign from the heavens that this was a blessed union, meant to be. Fate had waited its turn for two people to be fully ready for one another and brought us together to heal, to grow and to become one. And we did, we became one in those moments as the day gave way to the night, as our bodies magically joined in a way they never had before, as we made love under the open sky. Our fingers drifted over the other's body and the heat of our skin joined in every place burning with the touch. Our souls united as our bodies relinquished to the passion in joint moans of ecstasy. The feel of her soft silky skin against mine soothed and lulled me into a near hypnotic state where all that mattered was her. I knew the moment that I would relax my hold, nothing would change. I wouldn't feel that odd sense of loss that tormented me when I had to leave her that first weekend, or any other time we parted ways since. I would always feel the connection we now shared, no matter the physical distance between us, and I knew that she would feel it too.

"I love you darlin'."

"I love you too cowboy."

We lay there in each others arms so comfortable for awhile until the ringing of my phone broke the quiet we were so absorbed in.

"Hmm, it's Peter, I better answer."

"What Peter?"

"_I hear tell you two are off on a tractor ride."_

"Did you need something Peter?" I chuckled.

"_That's a $400,000 dollar tractor asshole, you better not be fuckin' around on it."_

"Why, did you want to watch?"

"_Oh you little fuck, get your asses back to the house, we want to go out."_

"I'll ask." I covered the phone and winked at Bella who was putting her clothes on and asked if she was up for going out, she nodded blushing bright crimson.

"Be right there." I hung up and kissed the trail of pink skin that made its way down Bella's neck to the top of her breasts. Bella just laughed at me as I attempted to tease her.

We took the tractor back to the barn and jumped into the truck for the quick ride back to the house. I wasn't sure where everybody wanted to go but I was reasonably sure "we" did mean everybody.

Peter and Charlotte were watching television when we came in and Peter did not look too happy with me.

"Come on you two, the car service will be here in half an hour, can you possibly be ready by then?"

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Oh don't worry you'll love it, they have the greasiest chili cheese fries this side of the border." Peter smirked at her and Charlotte covered her mouth hiding the laughter trying to escape.

Bella's face contorted and she spun around swinging her arms toward me yelling, "Jasper Whitlock you little asshole."

"Nice Peter." I glared at my jerk of a brother.

"That is what you get for messing around on the damn tractor, asshole."

Bella turned ten shades of red for about thirty seconds while she glared at Peter and then looked to Charlotte and said "I am so sorry Charlotte, the missionary style must get so boring after all these years, no wonder you have all those toys."

Bella kept a completely straight face turned and walked out of the room while Charlotte and I laughed our asses off. Poor Peter couldn't even get his mouth closed.

Aw hell, it was going to be another interesting night.

Thirty minutes later we were dressed, both opting for casual jeans and boots. Bella wore a blue form fitting button up blouse and I happened to notice one of my favorite sets peeking out from underneath. I threw on a long sleeved t-shirt and after Bella spent amazingly little time in front of the mirror doing her hair and makeup we were ready to go. The car service had just pulled up when we got to the media room where everyone else was waiting to go, enjoying a cocktail for the road.

We headed to a local bar and grill, that did indeed have pretty good chili cheese fries and phenomenal burgers. There were also a couple pool tables and on Fridays and Saturdays there was a DJ. Dinner was a riot, everyone talking over each other, no longer on their best behavior on Bella's account. In the past few days she had become part of the family, no longer the "new girl" in the crowd. I watched in awe as she carried on conversations with the girls. It was so nice to see her feeling so comfortable so quickly and to be honest I was a bit shocked at how quickly the girls all took to her. Suddenly I realized that they had been slightly overprotective the past year and a half, but not when it came to Bella, not since they met her.

It wasn't only the girls she seemed at ease with, I watched intently as she and Tyler talked shop, he asking her what she wanted to do, about the firm she just left, her asking him questions about the upcoming bar exam. They seemed to connect and I was hopeful that she would think of him as a big brother and a mentor.

After dinner the girls shooed us off to the pool tables and they dragged Bella off to the ladies room. Women and their pack habits, I'd never understand. Peter hadn't spoken to me since Bella and I had returned to the house and I wondered what was up with him. H was leaning back on the wall watching the game before us and he seemed deep in thought. I grabbed a couple beers from the bar and went to lean next to him.

"Hey." I said, holding out one of the beers for him.

"Hey." He took the beer but didn't drink from it.

"You okay?" I continued to watch the game of pool before us as Preston scratched, cursing.

"Yeah, Bella is a great girl Jasper, I'm really happy for you, but I can't help feeling like everything is changing, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Shit, in a couple weeks you will be off to California and Bella will be joining you and you'll be starting a new life. I'll stay here and live in that big ass house all alone."

Ah, so that's where his head was.

"Talk to her man."

"Yeah. So what happened between you two today? You came back to the house and ever since something is different. You both seem more relaxed, settled somehow, like you have resolved something."

"Umm, yeah, we talked about a lot of stuff today. I told her about Alice, she told me about the asshole that broke her heart."

"Uh Huh?" Peter waited for me to go on.

"I kind of proposed, but please don't say anything to anyone."

"I take it she said yes?"

"Yeah."

"I kind of thought so." Peter took a long pull on his beer. "So, did you tell her the truth about Alice or did you give her the bullshit version you've been selling here all these years?"

My head snapped back and up at Peter. He stared straight ahead and then slowly turned his head toward mine and narrowed his eyes at me, pursing his lips, and stared at me.

I watched him for a few moments debating what he really knew. Fuck, how did he do it?

"I told her the entire truth, what I never discussed with you or Alice. Jesus, has everyone seen straight through me?" I hung my head a little ashamed.

"Not everyone."

I looked up and saw Bella and Char talking over a drink, each of them coyly watching us out of the corner of their eyes. Bella noticed me look up and smiled softly to me before turning back to return her attention to Char. Char and Pete seemed to engage in their own private moment. The DJ had started and the atmosphere quickly turned from burger joint to bar and the crowd got louder.

We continued playing pool and the girls danced in between watching us shoot. Bella and Char looked as though they had been friends forever. When the DJ played a slow song Bella came and pulled me out to the floor with her. We danced, while I ran my fingers up her neck and behind her ear. I laughed as I looked down and saw my booted foot between hers and thought about that first night we met.

Peter and Char joined us on the floor and the four of us danced in a small circle. Peter was up to something. I always knew, it was the tiny upturn in his upper lip, the slight rise in his left eyebrow and the droop in the corner of the right eye that gave him away. Hmm, what was he up to now?

Oh, hell no, Bella's gonna kick his ass. The distinctive sound of Kenny Chesney blared through the speakers and the smirk on his face turned into a smile, Char turned pink and began to giggle. Bella looked at me and then to Peter just as the chorus started.

She thinks my tractor's sexy

It really turns her on

She's always staring at me

While I'm chugging along

She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land

She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan

She's the only one who really understands what gets me

She thinks my tractor's sexy

Well, as always, Bella surprised the shit out of me. Rather than kicking Peter's ass she sang at the top of her lungs and ground her hips on my thigh as she shimmied up and down wrapping her arms around my hips. Dancing in a circle around me, seducing me, hell seducing the entire bar she moved to the front of me as the song ended and just muttered "hmm, sexy" as she pulled me into her and kissed me passionately. By the time she backed away half the bar was clapping and laughing and Bella turned and winked at Peter.

"Thanks Peter that was fun."

* * *


	19. Chapter 19 New Experiences

**A/N: Thanks go out to Clurrabella and Missmaj for previewing this bad boy for me and helping to make it better. They are each taking an entire week with Jasper, seems they have some ideas about riding him on the tractor, oops I mean riding on the tractor with him, oops, I mean…. Oh hell, we don't really want to know what kind of freak you do with sexsper, just take turns and work out the timing amongst yourselves and NO FIGHTING. *wink wink***

**Come check out my new blog, I will post teasers for the new chapters there rather than in the reviews, because I try to reply to reviews right away and don't usually have the teaser material ready yet, so don't miss out. Also, when you are there check out the banner Clurrabella made for the story, I love it. The background is Stanford in case you are wondering. ****http://trampvamp-onlyatnight(dot)blogspot(dot)com**** (you know what to do with the (dot)s)**

**Looking for a Carlisle Bella story****-- ****check out my collaboration with GGtwinmom2006 written under our shared identity ****2TwilightBitches "Fate Had Other Plans". GGtwinmom2006 is the Author of Bella's Pov, Tramp Vamp is the Author of Carlisle's Pov. Profile: ****/u/2110414/2TwilightBitches**

**Story Link: www****.net/s/5461878/1/Fate_had_other_plans**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

Only At Night

Chapter 19 New Experiences

3:00 AM.

Another nightmare awoke me as I lay tangled in Jasper's sleeping arms. The dreams were getting worse; the dark fog kept inching closer, blurring everything in my line of sight, and swirling unnaturally. I could feel the grip around my wrists tightening, painful, as the voice in my dream, raspy, hoarse, faint, my own voice, screamed. The screaming alone was horrifying and terrifying.

"Another bad dream, darlin'?" Jasper whispered into my ear as he pulled me closer into his chest.

"Huh? Yeah, just a bad dream." I nestled further back into his chest.

"Bella, you have been having a lot of those, talk to me." Jasper said, as he kissed my head.

"Ok, yeah, I have been having nightmares. I don't understand them though, there just typical scary stuff, fog, screaming, someone restraining me. That's all it is, just little bits and pieces."

"It's ok, it's just a dream, he isn't going to get near you Bella."

"I know, I just want this to be over." I sniffled and wiped the moisture from my cheeks.

"I know baby, I know. We will catch him." Jasper rubbed my arm as he whispered to me.

I fell back to sleep with Jasper holding me close, rubbing his hands up and down my arms soothing me. I actually slept until I heard Peter's blaring voice announcing that breakfast was ready. He was going to be the death of me with this stuff, with his outgoing and eager personality, particularly at ungodly hours of the morning.

I threw my hair in a quick ponytail and pulled a hoodie on over my tank and a pair of jeans on. Jasper must have already been downstairs as I noticed his towel hung in the bathroom, and the steam that had yet to clear from the mirror entirely.

I walked down to the kitchen and discovered that once again we had overnight guests. Jasper walked from the stove straight to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close, kissing the top of my head.

"Mornin' darlin', did you sleep well?"

"Morning baby, yes, thank you."

I said good morning to the others and we shared a big breakfast.

Charlotte and I were spending the day together, spending some time at a spa, doing some shopping, and having lunch. Jasper had some appointments to take care of and Peter was working part of the day. The four of us agreed we were having dinner together back at the house.

I loved spending the day with Char, and we giggled as we sat in the back of the limo that Peter insisted that we take. He had said he felt safer knowing we had some place to leave the bags, and we wouldn't have to worry about parking. I had not argued because truthfully, I was not that comfortable being out just Char and me, even though I knew Jacob had no idea where I was. I felt a bit like we were getting ready for prom or some nonsense when our first stop was a spa. We didn't have much chance to talk because we were in different rooms getting massaged and wrapped and waxed and buffed and who knew what else.

When we finally met back at the sauna, we finally had a chance to talk for a bit before our lunch was served, followed by our nail and makeup appointments. Turns out Char was a corporate event planner, she had a degree in project management and an MBA, I was really impressed with some of the projects that she had worked on and got a kick out of her enthusiasm for her profession. She was so confident and outgoing and she just really seemed to have it all together.

I found myself looking up to her. Of course, she would have to be pretty quick on her feet to put up with Peter. The sparkle in her eye when she talked about him was simply adorable. I couldn't even imagine being in love with one person my whole life, knowing you found your soul mate so young. Every time she said his name her lips curled into that sweet smile and she just glowed. I enjoyed watching her as she talked about what they were like as kids and how they transitioned from best friends to dating.

I asked about Jasper as a teenager and she laughed. She told me that he had been popular but he probably never realized it, all the girls thought he was the cutest, but he had been oblivious. It was always about the _boys,_ the whole lot of them, they were inseparable.

From playing baseball, to football, to hanging out at the arcade after school, you only needed to know where one of them was to know the whole group was there too. Peter, Jackson and Wade often let Jasper, Tyler and Preston tag along to the older parties when they were freshmen, and sophomores, before Peter left for college. They would just act like they belonged and no one ever questioned it.

I didn't want to ask about Alice, but I was dying to know whether they had ever been friends and I wondered what Char's take on Alice was, but I just couldn't bring myself to ask. I guess I was quiet a bit too long because Char figured out where my head was.

"So I guess you are wondering about Alice, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Bella, Alice was good for Jasper in some ways**,** but believe me; I have never seen Jasper as happy as he has been since you two got together. I shouldn't tell you this, but he was beyond cute he was so nervous when you two first met. I guess we have all been pretty over protective of Jasper for years now, but especially since he and Alice finally split up for good. The girls were all worried he'd attract some gold digger and believe me when I say; we thoroughly vetted any one who even whispered his name. If he ever knew how many women we shot down before they ever got a chance to speak to him he'd wring our necks."

"Really?" I laughed at the thought of these girls cock blocking Jasper for his own good.

"Oh yes, and we were worried when he met you. That's why we all dropped everything when the guys called that night to tell us poker night had been re-designated to 'come meet Bella' instead. I knew Jasper was happy, but until we all knew you were '_the one'_ we were skeptical."

"Oh thank God I didn't know that then." I wasn't sure whether to laugh or not at her honesty, but then Char laughed, so I did too.

"Pfft, I knew the minute I saw you that you would be by his side forever. The other girls all said the same thing, just so you know. Peter...Peter is absolutely beside himself, he is so crazy about you, I told him he better knock it off or I was going to get jealous." Char laughed and shook her head.

"Hmm, Char, can I tell you something, promise not to say anything though?"

"Sure, you can tell me anything, I think we are going to be spending a lot of time together from here on out so I really hope we can become great friends."

"Well, I think you are right about that and I hope so too. Jasper proposed."

"What? Already? Oh my God, Bella, I am so happy for you guys." Char jumped out of her chair and hugged me across the table.

"Thank you."

"You did say yes, right?" she asked as she resumed her seat.

"Yes, I did."

"But?"

"Well...can I ask you why you guys haven't gotten married yet?"

"It's stupid really, we love each other more than anything in the world and I don't ever see a day that we are not together, so really there is no good reason. I spend more time with him at the ranch than at my apartment. At first I blamed it on school and his obligations to Jasper, and then on starting my career. In some ways it's just all so damn intimidating. I mean, I loved Peter before I knew the value of a dollar but still, it just always made me feel like the people in town, the kids from school would all think it was the money. I know it's ridiculous, but as I am sure you are beginning to understand, as much as they live outside the limelight, there are always people looking for ways to sneak in and take advantage."

"Yeah, I realized that when the whole thing with Jacob started. My friend Rose thankfully thought enough ahead to keep Jasper out of it. I could tell Jasper really struggled over that, on the one hand he wanted to be there for me, but on the other hand, all a psycho like Jacob needs is to find out about is Jasper's money."

"Yep, it is a big responsibility."

"But it wouldn't keep me from marrying Jasper, and I don't think it should keep you from Peter, so why not just be happy together? Who cares what anyone else might say? Whether you get married or don't, it should just be because that is what the two of you decided not anyone else said was right. Peter knows you love him for him**,** and when you get right down to it, isn't that all that really matters?"

"Yes, it is." Char seemed introspective at that.

"So, are you ready to pick out nail polish?"

"Yeah, thanks Bella." Char smiled appreciatively as she covered my hand with hers.

We were polished, made up and we had shopped till we literally dropped. By the time we headed back to the ranch, I had never been so grateful for a limo in all my life. My feet were killing me again, even after that wonderful pedicure and massage, but shopping in heels did me in. The two of us kicked off our shoes, sat back, and drank champagne while we sang like fools with the radio. When we pulled up out in front, Peter and Jasper stood there grinning at the noise emanating through the moon roof and windows.

Peter opened the door and helped Char out while the driver popped the trunk and started pulling bag after bag out. Jasper looked in and laughed as I crawled across the seats to get out.

"Well, it looks like you two had a nice day." Jasper smirked.

"Yep." I popped the p.

I ran off to change for dinner while Jasper helped Peter finish up in the kitchen. When I returned, Jasper was on the phone pacing the kitchen and swearing under his breath. I wondered what the hell had happened.

"Bella, I think you better sit down. It seems Jacob caused some trouble last night, Jasper is talking to Steve right now." Peter took me by the hand and led me to a seat at the kitchen table.

_Why, why did that bastard have to ruin a perfect day?_

Peter was setting up a laptop on the table while Jasper was telling Steve that we would be connected in a minute before ending the call.

"Well, darlin', we may have some evidence at last, Steve is looking into it. Do you feel up to talking to everyone? They are all at your house and Peter is setting up a video conference call now."

"Yeah, what happened?"

"I'll let them fill us in on the details, but basically, Mary went to the club last night posing as you, driving your car. Jacob followed her, but he wasn't stupid enough to try to get into the club with Emmett there at the door. He did however pay a visit to your car which was caught on video tape."

"Shit, tell me he didn't hurt Mary."

I cringed at the thought of someone else putting themselves in danger because of me.

"No, she had an escort into the club; they figured that is what Emmett would have done if it was you."

"Ok, my car?"

"Your car is fine, but he left some disturbing items for you."

"The video conference is up and running they are calling in now, just a second Bella and they will all be on with us." Peter called.

At that moment Char walked in with Tyler, who quickly kissed my cheek, and pulled up a seat next to Peter.

"Have you started yet?" Tyler asked, looking to Peter.

"Just about to, you didn't miss anything." Peter fiddled with the mouse button.

"Good." Tyler said as he sat back into the chair and leaned forward to see the screen.

"Ready Bella?" Peter asked.

I grabbed Jasper's hand in mine and squeezed, while he squeezed back mouthing, "I love you."

"I am as ready as I'll ever be." I said, letting Peter know that we could start.

In an instant, my friends and family surrounded me. Half of them on screen, half of them here in the room with me and I suddenly felt an enormous relief, like a giant weight was lifted from my shoulders.

Just knowing how many people were here for me was all it took to calm my nerves. I took a minute to absorb the faces of Emmett and Rose, Mike, James, Steve, Mary, Felix, Dimitri and an older man, who I guessed must have been James' father. A second smaller screen opened and I could see Sam Uley and his deputies, Seth and Embry. I knew them both from Forks and I could feel the tears well up behind my eyes as I drew strength from the support I felt at that moment.

"Hi, having a party at my place without me?" I giggled hoping to let everyone know that I was okay, or at least, better than I really was.

"_Yeah, um Bella, you are out of whiskey."_ Mike grinned into the screen while Rose flicked him on the back of his head. At least some things never change.

The rest of us shared a much needed laugh.

"Thank you all so much, before we start this is Peter on my left, and Tyler is next to him. Charlotte is behind Peter and for those of you who haven't met him yet, Jasper is on my right. At my house, raise your hands, Rose, Emmett, Mike, James, Mary, Felix and Dimitri and James, is that your dad?"

"_Yes Bella, this is my father Marcus."_

"Nice to meet you sir, and thank you, sorry about the trouble James has been dragged into."

"_No need Bella, the pleasure is __all __mine. James stood up for his friend despite the consequences to himself and that makes us very proud of him." _

"In Forks, we have Chief of Police Sam Uley, and Deputies Seth, and Emry. Hi guys, sorry to see you under these circumstances but thank you for everything. So, I got the basics from Jasper about Mary, you went to the club last night and Jacob followed you but didn't approach you? But he did leave something at the car?"

"_Yes, Bella."_ Mary answered while looking to Steve.

"_Jacob is escalating. He can't get to you physically__**,**__ so he is attempting to make contact other ways, first it was the chalkboard at school to let you know he knew where you were, then the text message to let you know that he could reach you, this time he got a bit more creative and the intent has shifted from letting you know he can reach you to letting you know what he wants."_ Steve explained.

"Okay, what did he leave?"

Jasper squeezed my hand and I braced myself for the worst.

"_A photo shopped wedding picture with your face on the bride and his on the groom."_

_Oh God._

"Yeah well, someone better tell him the only groom I plan to say 'I do' to is Jasper."

I pulled Jasper closer to me and he wrapped his free arm around my shoulder.

"_That's not all__;__ there is a wedding invitation, __well, __sort of. It has your names on it__,__ and the name and address for a church, the date is June 1__st __and on the back it says, 'Don't make me wait any longer Bella, we belong together' in red ink encircled in a heart."_

"Is it enough? Can you arrest him? Or can I at least get a restraining order now?"

"_No,__"_ Marcus, Tyler, Steve and Sam all said it at once.

"Great, at least that was unanimous."

"_Bella, I did speak with Jacob's attorney on the matter against James. He is going to try to convince Jacob to drop the civil action__,__ but honestly__,__ it might be better for us if he doesn't, it could be our chance at getting some of this on the record. Of course__,__ that is exactly why he will counsel his client to let it go. The State's attorney already declined to proceed based on the arresting officer's testimony and those charges are being dropped. I did at least get his attorney to agree to also counsel him to stop trying to contact you__,__ but it doesn't look like that had any impact."_

"So where does that leave us now?" Jasper asked no one in particular.

"_Bella, I think it is time I let him get a little closer to me, if I can get him to try something…"_ Mary started before I cut her off.

"No! Mary, no, don't but yourself in danger. We don't know how far this guy will go."

"_Besides, right now it looks as though he doesn't know she is gone, let's keep it that way or he will be looking for her."_ Emmett added.

My cell phone sounded alerting me to a new text message. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked down to see the new text symbol and handed the phone to Jasper.

"Did anyone just send me a text?" I looked into the computer screen at all the panicked faces.

_Just great._

"Mother fucker, the son of a bitch is there watching the house. He just sent a text saying 'having a party honey and you didn't invite me, maybe I should crash.' Damn it." Jasper was out of his chair, his hands running through his hair while he paced.

Peter cursed while Char rubbed his shoulders.

"_Oh hell yeah, tell him to come on in. I'll tear him apart and burn the pieces."_ Emmett was yelling and pushing himself back out of his chair before Rose grabbed his arm.

Steve was up and ready to block Emmett from getting to the door, while Seth and Embry both fuming, still sat in Forks. Jacob has just caused pandemonium in three towns with one stupid little text message.

"Everyone stop, now! He is trying to get to me; he is trying to get one of you to do something stupid. Do. Not. Give. Him. The. Satisfaction."

The fact that I was the voice of reason was actually disturbing. Something clicked within me, and I realized I was not going to be the victim. Up until now, I realized that was exactly what I was allowing Jacob to do, make me the victim. I spoke loud and clear as I addressed the room.

"Enough is enough. I refuse to be the victim here. I always preferred a good offense to being on the defense, so, what are my options?"

That seemed to do the trick and everyone returned to their seats. Damn it, this was my life, it took so long and I fought so hard to keep Edward from running it recently, I was not about to let some other asshole do it now.

Peter put a hand on my shoulder. "Atta girl."

Jasper put my phone on the table before placing his hand gently on my knee under the table. He gave a squeeze as he leaned over and kissed the top of my head.

"I will not break the law, so any option I consider must be legal, but I also will not put anyone in harm's way. Now, first, let's hear from law enforcement, what do you guys think? Sam, Steve?"

Sam jumped right in. "The car was in a public place, he didn't enter the car, so no trespassing, and there is nothing we can do about the photo shopped picture. The message and the invitation are not direct threats. He is not violating any local traffic laws, his mandatory insurance is in place, and we have no reason to pull him over. If we do much of anything it will be looked at as harassing."

"Ok, civil actions, anything I can do, Marcus, Tyler?"

We spent the next hour going over options, plans and ultimately throwing out ideas. Everyone was getting stressed and I had some ideas I wanted to mull over and knew I needed to take the time to really think things through. I didn't want to make a snap decision that I would later regret so it was decided that since Jacob seemed to buy that I was at home and never alone, we would let him continue to think that in order to buy some time. I made plans to talk with Tyler and Marcus to go over some possible scenarios. The important thing for now was for me to stop playing the victim, and to start taking back control. Just by making that decision, I felt so much better.

Tyler took off to go research some advocacy groups for ideas on how to handle the situation before the four of us finally sat down to enjoy our dinner.

I tried not to think about the cattle I admired grazing the day before as I chewed the mouthwatering steak that melt in your mouth.

"So did you ladies enjoy your day at the spa?" Peter asked.

"Yes, but it was even nicer to spend time getting to know each other." I smiled at Char.

"Yep, since it looks like we are going to be sisters someday, we thought it would be a good idea to learn each other's deep dark secrets." Char smiled at Peter and then turned to wink at me.

Peter and Jasper shared a quick look.

"Sisters huh?" He looked at Char with a grin from ear to ear.

"Yeah, got a problem with that honey?" Char asked, while rubbing her hand up Peter's chest.

He took her hand in his lacing their fingers together.

"Nope, not one bit, sugar." Peter answered before kissing the knuckles of Char's left hand.

Jasper looked at me with a raised brow, and I just smiled back at him while running my foot up his leg under the table.

"So, where did you go shopping?" Jasper asked in the most devious tone.

"Oh you know the usual, the sex toy shop for Char, and the dirty lingerie place for me." I winked at Peter who started to say something then just huffed and kept quiet.

"Don't worry Peter; we got something for you too."

I laughed as Char turned beet red.

"Um, more wine?" Peter was blushing now too as he made the offer, _oh this was good_. Jasper was play choking on his wine.

"So boys, what are we doing tonight?" Char asked.

"Well, we were planning on watching a movie, but we may be retreating early now." Peter wagged his eyebrows suggestively at her.

I noticed Peter was now staring down Char's top too as he answered her.

"Oh, what movie?" I asked.

After he finished shooting daggers at me, Peter said, "Crank."

"Oh yummy, Jason Statham, Char let's watch it."

Of course, I had no intention of watching the film when a sexy, hot cowboy, was sitting next to me. Jasper ran his fingers up my thigh as I spoke distracting me.

He laughed, before picking me up, and throwing me over his shoulder as he said, "yeah, I don't think so darlin', the only name I want to hear you screaming tonight is mine."

He slapped my ass and carried me of to our bedroom.

"Night night kiddies, don't do anything we wouldn't do." I called over Jasper's shoulder while laughing.

"Awesome, so no limits then?" Peter called back picking up Char and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Enjoy your toys Peter." I called back just before we hit the bedroom door.

Jasper opened it, walked through before kicking it closed and locking it behind him. He threw me on the bed.

"You are such a little tease darlin'."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way cowboy."

I pulled my shirt over my head exposing the latest purchase. I swear Jasper growled as he looked down my body before pulling my pants off to discover the matching panties.

"Did you buy any toys for us darlin'?" He purred in that sexy drawl of his.

"Well, I did buy these."

I reached under the pillow and pulled out the pink fur lined handcuffs and waved them in front of him while I bit my bottom lip and lowered my eyes, peeking up at him through my lashes.

"**Fuck yeah!"**

He took the cuffs from me and lifted me up, turning me so that my head was toward the headboard. Holding my arms above my head, he kissed and bit his way up my body sending alternating waves of pleasure and just the right sensation of pain through me.

"Oh God, yes." I called out.

"You are all mine tonight to do what ever I wish with, do you understand me, darlin'?"

He pushed firmly on my arms as he put one wrist into the cuffs.

"Yes." It came out as a deep lust filled whisper.

I heard the chain rubbing against the wood frame of the headboard and felt the wetness between my legs.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked before securing my other wrist into the cuff. **"Say it."**

"You Jasper, only you." My arms were now locked above my head.

"That's right darlin', mine to do as I please...and I will please tonight."

My legs were shaking in anticipation from the feel of his tongue flitting up my inner thighs closer, and closer to where I needed him.

"Yes, Jasper, take me, make me yours, please, my body belongs to you cowboy. Whatever pleases you, just make me yours."

I was itching for friction and rubbing my legs against him in desperate need of release.

"What pleases me most is bringing you pleasure, hold on tight now darlin', you are in for a long, hard, ride." He dragged each sexy word out slowly at the end.

I felt him pull gently on the chain securing my arms to the bed and I nearly came right then.

_Oh God. Why was he still completely dressed, while I was restrained against the bed in just the bra and panties? _

Now I had no hands free to remedy that situation either.

_Damn it._

I felt his fingers slide up my wet slit and watched as he pulled them up my stomach.

"Now, let's see what else you bought today you naughty little girl."

Jasper left me lying there retrained and worked up while he grabbed the bags and started looking through them. He found a bag with something that interested him and I struggled to see what he was pulling out of the bag.

_Shit._

I should have put some of that shit away. I never even intended to use half of it, Char and I had just gotten caught up in the moment and bought all sorts of kinky shit.

_Oh fuck!_

I started to remember what was in that bag he was going through.

"Well, well, well darlin', had I known you would be so receptive..."

"Jasper, wait, I got carried away, some of that…"

"Shhh, now we can not have you peeking can we; that will ruin all the fun."

Jasper walked into the closet and came back with a silk tie. He crossed over to the bed and lifted my head.

"Jasper, what are you doing?"

I was anxious, not nervous or frightened, just anxious.

"You said anything I wanted darlin'. I want you blindfolded. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I trust you."

"Tell me to stop anytime, okay darlin'?"

He knelt straddled over my stomach and looked into my eyes for permission to continue and waited patiently until I agreed.

"Whatever pleases you my love." I whispered in my best sultry voice channeling all the lust I was feeling.

I was pretty damn excited and I did trust him, more than anything. I knew this would be an experience that we would both enjoy, that we would both derive only pleasure from. I knew he would never hurt me or do anything I didn't want to, but the thought of him being completely in control, doing anything he wanted to me, using any of the number of items in that bag, hell, I nearly came again.

I had never submitted so completely like this before, I always maintained control, but now, I wanted Jasper to be in control, I wanted Jasper to bring me to new heights of arousal, surprising me, teasing me. I knew he would coax every sensation from me, and that thought alone had my body begging for release.

Jasper leaned over my chest and tied the silk around my head covering my eyes. He kissed me softly, planting kisses down my neck and chest as he climbed back off of me. I felt him get off the bed and heard his feet shuffle across the rug. Not knowing exactly what he was doing was incredibly hot.

I imagined what was in that bag and felt myself gasp wondering what he would do to me as the moisture began pooling between my legs. I rubbed my legs together again desperately looking for friction.

"Do I need to restrain your legs too darlin'?" He growled deep and sexy.

_Hmm, maybe._

I stopped wriggling and spread my legs for him, wanting to please him.

"Very nice." He praised.

I felt something run up one of my inner thighs, I wasn't sure what it was, but it was definitely not his hand. I shivered in the excitement and anticipation.

"Oh yes, how sensitive you are my darlin', look at those nipples harden for me."

I felt his hot breath over my bra and I moaned in delight. The straps of my bra came down around me as Jasper reached under me, unclasping it and pulled it off across my arms slowly.

"No sense ruining this, I definitely want to see it again."

_Strawberry?_

I smelled strawberry_. _Something cold was applied to my nipples.

_Hmm yes, the edible nipple cream._

It was supposed to taste good _and_ stimulate the wearer at the same time. Oh yes, it did as it promised, my nipples tingled and I couldn't wait to feel his tongue lap the cream away. Only it didn't come, there was no tongue.

_What is he doing?_ _Where is he?_

I didn't feel Jasper get up, but I couldn't feel him touching me anywhere either. Oh! That cold sensation up and down my thigh again.

"Oh yes," I groaned.

"I need to hear you darlin', do you like that?"

"Yes." _Oh sweet mother of…_"Oh, yes."

Whatever it was**,** it kept stopping just as it grazed over my clit, sending my hips off the bed. Then it stopped.

_Hot, wet, hmm, must be his tongue._

Finally, his tongue came to taste and indulge in my strawberry covered tits. Jasper swirled lazily around my nipple before something hard, _**ouch**_, teeth, bit at the nipple, first one, then the other. His hot flattened tongue lapped up the flavor, and the combination of the cream and his tongue sent shock waves through my core.

"Oh Jasper, yes, it feels so good." I moaned and writhed on the bed beneath him.

As his strong hands kneaded my breasts, I felt him straddle my chest just below my breasts. I could feel his knee's, his thigh's, on either side of me, but he didn't sit back. Instead, he inched closer and I instinctively opened my mouth for him.

"Good girl. Lick."

I darted my tongue out to meet him and, _oh, strawberry_. Yes, the 'Good Head' gel, tasted just like strawberry, _yum_. I licked at his hardened cock like it was a strawberry Popsicle, eager for every taste. Swirling my tongue around the head of his glorious manhood I knew I wanted more. I wanted to take all of him into my mouth and I tried to lift my head to get better access and he pulled back.

"Please?" I begged in a soft whisper.

"Tell me what you want." He demanded, sternly.

"I want you to fuck my mouth Jasper; I want to make you scream."

"Soon."

He moved forward just enough for my tongue to graze his shaft again, but not enough for me to take him in. I greedily licked and swirled what I could taste with my tongue until I could no longer reach, while I continued darting my tongue in the air. I felt him scoot backwards, down my body, his balls trailing down my skin igniting every spot they crossed. Jasper crawled between my legs, and I felt the cold hard object trailing down my stomach. He stopped moving as he pressed it to my clit, rubbing it back and forth.

"Oh shit." I moaned out.

Suddenly I heard vibrating.

"Oh my, fuck!" I cried out.

"Do you like this darlin'?

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I screamed while burying myself further into the bed.

Fuck, I was about to explode and it just stopped.

"No, don't stop, please." I begged.

_No, something hot, his tongue. _

His tongue now licked me all the way from the back to the front and back stopping to circle my entrance.

"Oh yes." I moaned.

His tongue darted in and out of me for ages and the vibrating returned as he worked my clit in tandem with his tongue. The excitement mounting as every last nerve responded to the attention.

"I can't hold on Jasper."

"Good, I want to watch you cum for me, scream through your release, I want the cattle to hear you while I make you cum."

"Oh. My. God! Fuck me, Jasper, Jesus! You. Are. Amazing. Jasper!"

I was still coming hard when I felt something turn on inside of me.

_Oh. My. God. Is he fucking me with that damn vibrator?_

He was, he was fucking me with the vibrator, in and out he plunged it while those little ears stimulated my clit driving me mad. First he would go slowly, gently, taking his time over the sensitive area of my lips, and then he'd plunge it deep inside of me hard, hitting the walls making my eyes roll to the back of my head.

_Oh fuck, yeah._

I felt him turn it slightly and with each thrust he hit my g spot over and over again. With no warning he started biting my nipples as he continued to fuck me senseless with that damn vibrator. Sweet Jesus it hurt but the sharp pain on my nipples felt so damn good. My hips were rocking to meet the thrusts of the artificial cock I couldn't get enough of and my head was whipping around furiously.

I had never played with sex toys with anyone else. Sure I got myself off with a vibrator or a bullet before, but never had I let anyone fuck me like this. It was unbelievable, how freeing it was to trust someone else enough to bring me this kind of pleasure. I wanted to give over all control to him and just let him please me in any way he imagined. I felt myself just let go, completely and utterly gave him all the power over my body and felt another release build before I screamed again with the intensity of the emotional and physical release.

I panted and moaned his name over and over again as I felt his finger begin circling my ass with some kind of lube, but I couldn't to have cared less what it was or where he was going. I just wanted him to fill me completely. When his finger began pumping in and out of me in time with the vibrator he used to fuck my pussy, I nearly lost my mind.

"God, you are so fucking hot darlin' letting me fuck you like this. I have never been so turned on in all my life, my angel. I want you so bad; I don't think I will ever let you out of this bed. Tell me how it feels baby."

"So good cowboy, only you could make me feel this way. Oh please, fuck me harder."

"Anything for you."

He did just that. He fucked me in ways I never imagined could feel so good. I needed him in ways I never would have dreamed.

I came again so hard I heard the bed banging against the wall I found myself screaming like some possessed being. I couldn't move or see, but knowing it was Jasper bringing me to such release made it that much more intense. I surrendered to him in every way possible and rode that orgasm to the moon and back.

"Fuck!"

I felt his fingers slide out as the vibrator stop vibrating. He plunged it back deep within me, hitting the walls inside me before pulling nearly all the way out the while I slowly came down from my high and then he did it again. I felt his lips replace the vibrator before he started kissing me gently, licking up the juices that had to have drenched the sheets entirely by now.

Jasper crawled up to my arms and released them before rubbing my wrists tenderly and massaging my aching arms. I didn't even move to release the blindfold. I just basked in Jasper's gentle touches, smiling, trying to catch my breath.

His lips on mine whispering "I love you so much, thank you."

The blindfold moved up and over my forehead and he kissed each eye followed by my forehead and back down to my lips.

"Thank you Jasper, that was amazing."

"Oh, yes, you were my angel."

_Mmm, heaven._

We laid there still panting holding each other when we heard it.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Peter, you fucking god you! OH yes."

We looked at each other and silently laughed.

I caught my breath and took his hand in mine. I whispered into his ear as I climbed on top of him and reached for the cuffs.

"Your turn, my sexy cowboy."

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Well, what did you think??? How about a little reward for reviews on this bad boy?? I am a greedy little shit today, I want reviews, I want to know what you thought of this chapter and to make it up to you for pushing that little green button and sharing your thoughts (after your cold shower of course) I will give you an outtake of Peter and Char's little romp if enough of you review for me. I can just imagine what he was doing to her to make her scream like that, can you? Please, don't make me beg, cuz I'm not beyond that you know. LOL.**


	20. Chapter 20 Trust

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

Only At Night

Chapter 20 Trust

Never have I wanted to make somebody else feel pleasure the way I wanted to make Jasper feel it right now. I wanted that same control over him, I wanted him to trust me the way I trusted him, for him to let go emotionally and physically to experience that absolute bliss of pleasure he had just brought me.

I made sure to grind against Jasper's hips as I sat straddling him on top of our bed, circling my hips slowly, while I rocked back and forth. Jasper all but purred under me while he continuously tried to reach for me unsuccessfully. Every time he got close, I would push his hand away. Finally as he attempted yet again to reach me I let his hand get right between where our bodies met and I lurched forward trapping his hand under me. I snapped one of the cuffs around the stilled wrist and then sat back releasing him and pulled his hand up and back over his head, pleased at his groans.

"No touching mister." I whispered as I leaned down to kiss him chastely.

Sliding the chain of the cuffs around the slats in the headboard I intertwined my hand with his free hand and raised it to meet the other cuff. Once I had him secured I kissed him again, deeper this time still grinding into his hips.

"I want you to watch what I am about to do to you cowboy, understand?" I whispered into his ear finishing with a rough bite to his lobe.

"Yes." he said his voice husky, through gritted teeth.

I slid down his body and ground my damp core against his already very, hard, dick, teasing him while he twitched underneath me.

When he began to moan aloud I climbed off and strutted, shaking my ass for him, to the shopping bags. Taking great care to give him as many visuals as I could, I slowly bent from the waist and circled my hips slowly giving him what I hoped was a splendid view of my ass. It appeared I was successful, Jasper could barely contain himself. I heard the chain of the cuffs roughly snap at the headboard. "Motherfuck!" he grunted.

I smiled.

A few minutes in the bathroom, leaving him wondering what I am doing, should help get him worked up. I turned on the vibrator and laid it on the counter letting him hear it as it jumped around the space. I added a moan and covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

I dug out a few particular items that I thought might not be pushing it too far. I really had no idea what a guy would like and I wasn't really sure how some of the items worked. I glanced at the instructions very quickly and made my choices.

Leaving everything else on the counter I put the items in the bag and brought it back into the bedroom with me.

Jasper turned his head toward the door way when I walked back in, he looked exasperated. Not the look I was hoping for.

_Shit_.

I quickly reached up and started circling my nipple, pinching, pulling, twisting it and tilted my head back moaning as I licked my lips walking slowly towards the bed. Now his response was much closer to what I had been hoping for.

I dropped the bag next to the bed and pulled out the 'Good Head' gel. Making sure he was watching, I opened the tube and leaned my head back, squirting gel into my open mouth. Slowly, seductively I crawled between his legs and dragged the feather puff in circles up his inner thighs as I went, giving him time to ponder what I was going to do with that mouthful of gel. Tickling his balls with the puff I bent over him keeping my eyes locked on his until I was mere inches from his throbbing member.

I stroked him a couple times, hard, before taking him completely into my mouth in one gulp. The strawberry gel slurped all over his penis and dripped down his sac as I opened my throat completely and sucked hard hollowing out my cheeks.

Jasper bucked his hips wildly groaning, "fuck, Bella."

I licked around the head pulling back. That strawberry goop actually tasted pretty good on my man; this was even better that just getting to lick at the Popsicle.

I continued alternating my tongue's movements on his dick until his balls tightened then backed off switching to tickling his sac and down his thighs again, then sucking on his balls pulling them completely into my mouth, playing with them, teasing them.

When at last the torture seemed too much for him anymore I mounted him and imitated riding a mechanical bull on his shaft, slowly sitting back against my heels and rising back to my knees repeatedly.

"Watch me ride you cowboy, feel me tighten against you." I watched his eyes as they rolled back and he groaned. His lids closed and I pinched his nipple.

"I said watch." I said it sternly to catch his attention.

"Yes ma'm." he said and gave me a quick upwards thrust.

I sped up and pulled one leg over and turned a quarter turn around his cock buried deep inside me and squeezed tight around him. Turning another quarter turn so that I had my back to him I lifted a little and slammed back down hard against him.

"Fuck, geez Bella."

I reached down between his legs and squeezed his balls hard, eliciting a moan.

Continuously I rolled them between my fingers and pulled them up and away from his body getting him to buck up against me as I squeezed and released, milking him.

Sliding his knees up into a ninety degree I slid my feet under his thighs and raised up on my knees and slammed back down a few times and then slowed it back down circling my hips against him. I loved the feeling of him buried deep inside me. That complete connection was so amazing, so intense.

Spotting the lube he had left on the bed earlier I reach for it leaning a bit forward and found that he really liked that position.

_Hmm. I'd have to remember that, later._

Coating my finger in the lube I took a deep breath and hoped like I hell I wasn't taking this too far for him. My fingers ran down the line behind his sac and to his tight ass. Dragging them back and forth over the sensitive tissue I felt Jasper tighten, everywhere. Keeping it up to see if he would relax I looked over my shoulder at him.

He was watching me intently.

"I want to make you, scream for me, now, baby." I smiled at him and waited for him to let me know if he was okay.

"Yeah baby, make me scream." he nodded slightly and started to relax.

The next pass I slipped my finger ever so slightly into his ass and rubbed the sensitive, tight tissue at the opening. He tensed for a moment and I rubbed his thigh with my other hand.

When he relaxed again I pushed further in and let him adjust again before pulling back out a bit and pushing back in. Once he was adjusted I felt him harden further deep inside of me and lifted and lowered onto him deeper and synched my hips with my finger now firmly seated in his tight hole. Trying to find his prostate I twisted my finger. I knew when I reached it by the response from Jasper. He shuddered and yelled, "Holy. Fuck. Bella."

Rubbing in a small circular motion I quickened my thrusts on his cock and tried to squeeze tight as I hit his pelvis. It didn't take long until Jasper was bucking and he actually screamed for me.

"FUCK. Bella. FUCK me. Jesus woman."

The hot stream filled me and I arched my back moving back and forth against him providing yet again a completely different friction on him.

As he whimpered I slowly pulled my finger out and massaged his opening and reduced the motions of my hips but didn't rise off of him just yet.

Giving him a couple minutes to come down before climbing off I went to the bathroom and turned on the warm water in the tub. I washed my hands, wet a washcloth and wrung it out and returned to Jasper to clean him up. Tenderly I washed his bottom and paid attention to his sensitive tissue and up and down his shaft.

Crawling up next to him, his head back, eyes closed, I kissed his temples, his cheeks and up his strained arms before releasing the cuffs.

Jasper dropped his arms down to his sides and I rubbed his shoulders.

He had not spoken and I was starting to worry a little. Then he smiled and opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"Baby, I never knew it could be like that, thank you. I don't think I would have ever let someone do that to me and I am so glad you did, so glad it was you."

"Come with me, cowboy." I pulled him up and we walked hand in hand into the bathroom. The tub was half filled and I turned the water off.

"Get in baby." I said softly, guiding him to the tub.

Jasper climbed into the tub and held my hand as I crawled in front of him and leaned back into his chest. We soaked in the warm water, his arms wrapped around me, my head back against his shoulder as he planted light kisses on my neck.

* * *

"Did you like that?" Jasper asked softly, just above a whisper.

"Mmm, yes, I never thought I would do something like that, I guess I would have thought it a little perverse, unnecessary, I don't know dirty maybe, but it wasn't that way at all, know what I mean?" I was not sure if he knew what I meant and I really needed to gauge where he was on this.

"Yeah, I absolutely know what you mean. I have to say I never imagined doing anything quite like that either and believe me it isn't that there is anything wrong or missing with what we do with out the toys, it's just that somehow knowing that you trusted me enough and the way you completely let yourself enjoy what pleasure I could bring to you, it was just so unbelievably intimate." Jasper kissed the top of my head and tightened his arms around me as I nestled deeper into his chest.

"Maybe it was the emotional aspect of finally trusting someone without any doubt or reservations, but the whole experience was so intense for me Jasper, so emotional that it just seemed to heighten the pleasure. I don't really think it was just _what_ you were doing, as much as it was that it was _you_, and that I felt so completely safe and loved, and knowing that you would never hurt me and that you would do anything for me and try anything with me, it just made it so powerful."

"I understand, I was a bit nervous though, that I would scare you, that you would feel violated somehow." His voice mirrored that emotion now. I could sense the concern and worry in his voice.

"I know, I felt the same way when I did that to you, I hope it was ok, I wasn't sure, but I had heard that it was amazing for a man and I so wanted to make it amazing for you the way you did for me."

"Darlin, it is amazing with you every single time." His hands gently caressed my breasts now as he talked.

"The funny thing is I never actually thought about us using any of that stuff, Char and I were shopping and really just goofing around and I guess we got carried away with the sales girl basically daring us, egging us on. When we got home I thought ok, maybe I'd tease you tonight with the handcuffs, but, Jasper I didn't plan on any of that to happen." I began rubbing my foot up and down Jasper's long leg.

"That just makes it that much better that it did. So, do you think it is something you'd like to do again, sometime?" Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling.

"Hmm, maybe cowboy, maybe."

"Good, because I fully plan to make you scream like that again and soon, darlin'." He whispered into my ear and then bit down on the lobe sending sparks of fire down my spine yet again. God I loved this man. I loved that we could share the most intimate, intense experiences, and more importantly, that we could talk about it afterwards, with out it being awkward.

"You know, it is funny, I think our sex life is great, was great, before we tried adding new things, I am glad that we were both open minded enough to try something new. It is nice to know that we don't need anything more than just our love, but there is just something so amazing about also knowing that we can always try new things and be open about it with each other. The thought of finding other ways to make things even more amazing between us, God Jasper, that is just so intimate, so private and personal, like a secret we share that no one else will ever be privy to that only happens with us."

"Bella, I plan to spend the rest of our lives doing whatever it takes to make you happy both in and out of the bedroom. Just promise me that we will always be this open with each other about it, tell each other what we want and always, always feel, no, know that we can say no to anything at anytime and that it will never come between us."

"Yes, but I draw the line at sharing, I will never share you or be shared, deal?"

"Absofuckinlutely. NO sharing, no one else gets anywhere near you my darlin' you are all mine and I, I am all yours."

"God, I love you cowboy."

"Hmm, Not as much as I love you darlin'."

We slept in the next morning enjoying the quiet and the warmth of being in one another's arms. Eventually we had to get up and go about our routines, I had studying to do and a call with one of my professors, Jasper had work to do on his syllabus and lesson plans for his coming semester. We worked in our respective spaces the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon.

We had a call scheduled with Dimitri and Tyler before dinner time. Jasper came to get me and once I shut down my computer and organized my outlines and books I joined him in his office for the call. Since we were not using video this time I climbed into Jasper's lap behind the desk instead of taking one of the other chairs on the opposite side.

Jasper dialed and greeted Tyler then joined Dimitri to the call and we all said hello before Dimitri took over briefing us on his investigation.

"Here's what we found out about Jacob from the woman that filed the earlier domestic violence reports. According to her, Jacob was emotionally immature, she indicated that it was like he didn't know how to express feelings, whether it was frustration, pleasure, it didn't matter, and he would become introverted rather than tell her what he was feeling. At first they spent time with her friends in a group and as the relationship progressed he became more and more jealous, convinced that something was going on with one of the guys. If she went to the grocery store he was suspicious she met up with someone while she was there. Toward the end of the relationship he forbade her from seeing her friends and was trying to pull her away from her family as well. He would constantly check his appearance in the mirror, but was never satisfied with what he saw."

"How did she end the relationship?" Bella asked.

"After several calls to 911, he just moved out. It appears the real end came when he met you. He told her he found someone better, that loved him and he was tired of her inability to make him happy the way he knew 'Bella' could."

_Oh shit._

"Why did she decide not to follow through on the charges in the first place?" Jasper asked while he watched me.

"He had threatened her and she thought it would be easier to get him to leave her alone if she didn't have to have any further tie to him. She feared the ensuing court contact would make it harder."

"Dimitri, what have you found out about him, his background?" Tyler asked.

"Jacob is Native American, he was born and raised on an Indian Reservation and is a direct descendant of the original Chief, a role his father still holds, and will someday fall to him. His mother died when he was young, and his two older sisters left home the first chance they got, and never looked back. It sounds as though it was a pretty tough love upbringing. I sincerely doubt that he has ever been made to feel like he was worthy of the expectations of his birthright which could explain his self esteem issues. He works as a mechanic here in Seattle but as far as I can tell he doesn't have any family or friends here outside of his co-workers. He is barely meeting his bills as it is and his savings are fairly limited so I doubt he can keep up with the lawyer's fees for long. I hate to say this but it seems any free time he has he is spending obsessing over you, Bella." Dimitri was straight and to the point, he delivered the news without emotion, without alarm. I sensed that he was very accustomed to this type of information and wondered what he made of it.

"Dimitri, have you come across people like this in the past?" I needed to know whether in his experience Jacob was dangerous or just a nuisance.

"Actually, this is pretty classic background and behavior for a stalker, he feels rejected by everyone, his mother, his sisters, probably his father. He probably does not see himself equipped to deal with the position he hopes he never has to fill, but outwardly he overcompensates for those feelings of inadequacy by pretending to have power he doesn't believe that he has himself."

"Are these kinds of stalkers typically dangerous?" I knew Jasper was wondering the same thing and wouldn't ask in front of me but I had to know what I was dealing with.

"It is hard to say Bella, they either get off on the control due to the fear they incite or in some cases they escalate to violence. It seems he has deluded himself into believing that you return the feelings he thinks he has for you, typically those types of stalkers do not become violent, but we can't be sure how he will respond when he starts to realize that you will not return his affections."

"Then we can't take any risks darlin', we have to assume the worst and hope for the best." Jasper said pleading with his eyes for me to agree.

"Okay, thanks Dimitri, Jasper you are right, we are not going to take any chances."

"Bella, that is all pretty consistent with the information I got from the advocacy groups I reached out to." Tyler added.

"Ok, thanks a lot guys, we need to talk and Bella needs to mull over the options a little more, we'll talk to you both later." Jasper ended the call and gave me a quick squeeze before we both got up. Jasper went to go fill Peter in and help him with something in the barn before dinner and I took the time to call Rose.

I wanted to just talk about anything other than Jacob. I was sick of letting him dominate my thoughts and I really had not had much chance to talk to her about wedding plans all week.

"So, Rose did you decide on flowers yet?" The last time I had talked to her she was torn on the type of flowers she wanted.

_"No, I just can't decide on anything. I am so out of my element here, I mean I am used to the three ring circus and neither of us wants that but I just don't seem to be able to figure out how to do it small and intimate. Honesty, I am thinking about just running to Vegas, it isn't like we are planning to invite more than twenty to thirty people anyway."_

"Maybe Char would have some ideas for you, she is an event planner. I could ask her if you want or hell, maybe Jasper and I will join you in Vegas, he proposed." I wasn't really serious about the Vegas thing, but I didn't think Rose was either.

_"Oh my God, Bella congratulations, I am so happy for you guys. When, how, why the hell didn't you tell me?"_ Rose was practically hyperventilating trying to get the words out.

"Relax; it was just the other day. We talked Rose, we got it all out on the table. He told me about his ex-girlfriend and his past relationships and Rose, I told him everything, and then he just proposed and I said yes."

_"You told him everything? You mean everything right, no secrets, you didn't hold anything back?"_

"Nope, I didn't keep anything from him. I told him things that had never even occurred to me until I started talking. Rose he is so amazing, I love him so much, I don't ever want to be without him again."

_"Oh Bella I am so happy for you. SO, let's do it, let's all just go get married."_

"What, seriously?"

_"Why not, half the guest list is sitting in your living room right now, Emmett only wants a couple other people and it isn't like you or I have any family to invite, so see if Jasper is game."_

"I think Jasper's guest list will be double or triple our combined lists." Would Jasper want to do that, would that be rushing it?

_"Well, just think about it, ok Bella?"_ Rose asked.

"I'll think about it Rose." I promised, but I wasn't sure I was ready for that just yet; I wanted to take our time and get moved and settled in to our new home and our new lives. Jasper needed to get acclimated to the University and the students and faculty. I needed to finish the semester and then the bar exam and then find a job. Although once I started with a firm I knew the chance of taking time off for a wedding was highly unlikely. Maybe we should get married after the bar and before I started working. I wondered if Char would help us with the planning.

Wait, do I even want to work for a big firm anymore? Do I want that pressure and time away from Jasper? It isn't like I need the salary anymore really. For the first time in a very, very, long time it occurred to me that I had choices, I could do something else if I wanted to. What do I want to do with my life? I could make a difference, could I make a difference in someone else's life.

The revelation was startling.

I walked to the kitchen with a new spring in my step, a renewed purpose, even though I had no idea exactly what it was at that moment.

Something smelled great, who was cooking dinner? As I turned the corner I was startled to find a woman I had never met in the kitchen rolling tamales.

"Oh, hello." I called out so as not to scare her.

"Oh, pardon, you must be Miss Bella, I am Irina, I take care of the house and well, the boys and Miss Charlotte too. Can I get you something?"

"No, no, nothing thank you, it is nice to meet you Irina." Irina was a kind looking woman, in good shape with stylishly cut hair and perfect makeup. I wondered if she actually cleaned house looking like that and stifled a laugh.

"I was just preparing something for dinner. I hear you too love to cook?"

"Yes, I do and this kitchen is amazing to cook in." I smiled at her as she turned to address her tamales.

"Can I help with anything?" I felt a little odd having someone standing there cooking for me as I watched.

"Oh, well, would you check the beans, give them a stir. I am almost done with these."

"Sure." I lifted the lid to the giant pot on the stove and gasped. "Irina there is enough food for an army here."

She laughed. "Yes, some days it feels like there is an army here." She laughed too. "I am making enough for the men and to bring home to my family too."

"Oh, do you live nearby?"

She looked at me funny.

"Umm, I live here Bella, with my two children."

_What? There were children running around here and I didn't know it, oh good lord, what if they had heard us?_

Her face turned pink and she shook her head, "Oh, no, not in the house my dear, we live in the guest house, well, what was once the servants quarters many, many, years ago, the boys insist that it be called the guest house now."

"Oh, I haven't seen the guest house, I am sorry, I… Do you ever get used to how enormous this place is?" and I laughed.

"Jasper and Peter are very good to us; they afford me a lot of privacy for my children to try to have a normal life."

I smiled again not really sure what to make of Irina or the new information.

"There you are darlin'. I see you have met Irina." Jasper came in and gave me a kiss and then gave Irina a kiss on the cheek.

"Kids, doing their homework?" he asked Irina.

"Yes mijo."

"Wait until you taste Irina's cooking Bella, she is a wonder, much like you." Jasper said as he started setting the table.

"It smells delicious."

Peter came in from the garage bellowing about the delicious smells wafting through the house. "Yes, Irina is back." He came into the kitchen and said hello, kissed my cheek and then did the same to Irina.

"I missed ya mija, kids have fun on spring break?"

"Yes, thank you both so much, the kids loved it."

I was missing something, I knew, but I would have to wait until later to ask Jasper about it.

"So what do you think of new little sis, isn't she hot?" Peter asked Irina.

"Yes, she is perfect for our boy."

"Um, hello, you two do know that I am standing right here?" I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks.

Peter laughed an evil little laugh and looked at me with a sparkle in his eye. Then he turned completely serious and I would swear I could see tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes as he said, "Thank you Bella." Just then Charlotte walked into the kitchen with an awfully big smile on her lips as she held up her left hand with an awfully big sparkling rock seated prominently on her ring finger.

I screamed and lunged across the kitchen wrapping her in my arms and we were jumping up and down together, tears streaming down both of our faces.

Jasper was hugging Peter and Irina had a very knowing smile as she watched the scene in front of her unfold.

We switched and Jasper hugged Char and I hugged Peter, congratulating him.

Then the three of us watched as Peter walked to Char, pulled her close into his arms, looked down into her face and said "I love you more than anything and you have made me the happiest man in the world, I promise to try to make you that happy for the rest of our lives."

I cuddled into Jasper's side and looked up at him to see the lone tear run down his cheek.

We were really going to be one happy family.


	21. Chapter 21 Heart Break

Thanks for all the great reviews and comments. Peter has earned his little reward so I will be posting the outtake of Peter's and Char's night. He really needs some loving from his woman and deserves some happiness especially after the revelations in this chapter. I hope to post it by next weekend.

Did you know the Jasper's Darlin's' are hosting a Jasper centric Holiday one shot contest. Go check out my submission _May All Your Christmases Be Whitlock_ (link on my profile) and keep in mind voting starts November 20 so if you please, vote for your favorite. There are some great submissions by some great authors, some of whom I consider my very best and loyal readers, reviewers, favorite authors, tweets and now friends. Of course, I secretly hope that mine is your favorite and earns your vote, tee hee.

To see other entries in the "Home for the Holidays" contest please visit: **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Home_for_the_Holidays_Jaspers_One_shot_contest/74687/**

**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all mine. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

Only At Night

Chapter 21 Heart Break

The realtor called just after we finished dinner telling Jasper that she had several places she wanted to show us, one she thought that might be perfect for us that just hit the market. We decided to fly out in the morning and take a look at the places she had lined up. Jasper talked Peter and Char into coming with us. We planned to stay three nights, so of course they rented a 5,000 square foot villa suite with three full bedrooms, and they chartered a flight. Char and I had spa treatments scheduled and we had dinner reservations to go officially celebrate our engagements. I was really looking forward to it, as completely over the top as it was.

We went our separate ways after dinner to pack for the morning's flight. Jasper packs like a slob. He was literally just throwing things in the bag and I kept taking them out and folding them and putting them back in. He laughed at me the whole time.

"Bella, they are going to need to be ironed anyway, what is the big deal?" Jasper shrugged his shoulders as he threw another shirt in the bag.

"The big deal is that you can not fit as much when they are thrown in the bag in a big ball, instead of folded properly. Besides, you are just being a slob." I laughed at him, refolding the latest shirt.

"Do you want to put your dress in the hanging bag with my suit?" Jasper asked holding up the hanger with the only dress I brought with me, the little clingy black one he liked so much.

"Yeah, if you don't just throw them in the bag and you actually hang them." I teased him.

"Very funny." Jasper slapped my ass.

"So Jasper, how come you didn't tell me about Irina?"

"Oh, I told you that we had someone that cooked for us and cleaned, didn't I?"

"Um, I think one of you mentioned it, but I didn't realize she lived her and had kids that lived here."

"Yeah, they live in the guest house, sorry, I didn't think about it I guess. She's worked for us since my parents were alive and she has lived here about eight years. She helped Peter and I a lot when our parents first died, she really took care of us."

"Oh, does her husband work on the ranch?"

"Um, well, that is kind of why she lives here. She married a real jerk about a year after our parents died and got pregnant right away and then again when the baby was only about six months old. The kids are ten and eleven now. Anyway, he was abusive and when she realized that it wasn't going to stop she came to us and told us what had been going on and that she was going to leave him and leave town. We talked her into moving in here instead. A couple years later she moved into the guest house so the kids could have a more normal life and they could have some privacy."

"Wow. Has he ever caused problems?"

"No, as long as he didn't have to pay child support or alimony, he didn't care enough to be bothered. No one around here would really go against the Whitlock family anyway, so once the Police Chief explained that if he bothered her he'd be arrested, that was the end of it. He left town years ago."

"Sounds like Jacob in the making." I realized the irony.

"Yeah, that thought occurred to me." Jasper smiled tentatively at me and I smiled back placing the remainder of the folded clothes in the bag.

"You okay darlin'?"

"Yeah, I guess I am just starting to realize how prevalent this stuff is, you know, abusive men, stalkers, harassment, all of it." I frowned.

"It is unfortunate, but I don't think it is only men that engage in that behavior."

"No, I'm sure you are right. I just can't imagine what people that don't have wonderful friends and families do to get through that. I don't know what I would have done without you and my friends."

"I know baby, I'm here though, and it will be ok." Jasper stopped what he was doing and came over and put his arms around me.

"I know. I'm very lucky." I leaned into Jasper and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Jasper just held me for awhile and my thoughts absorbed me completely. The images and ideas flashed in my mind, all the times in my life that I had been a victim, and didn't even realize it. Jay had been sexually harassing me for months and I tolerated it, Jacob was stalking me, Edward had been emotionally and verbally abusive and controlling and I never even realized it at the time. It seems that I really just finally realized the entirety of it. Rose had been a victim, Irina too, how many other people I knew? I wondered whether some women were just pre-programmed to become victims, whether some people were just wired to be abusers. What made victims and abusers? It was all just so overwhelming to think about.

"Bella, come on darlin' lets get a shower and get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Jasper led me to the bathroom and turned the shower water on. I pulled myself together and got undressed and stepped into the shower. Jasper followed me in and washed my hair massaging my head. His strong hands felt so amazing as he worked my scalp, his fingers gently rubbing in circles behind my ears and over the base of my neck. I stood with my back pressed into his chest, his arms wrapped around me while he held me close. I turned into Jasper and kissed him, then washed his hair and rubbed the shower gel into his arms, shoulders, back and chest lingering over each part of his body, just caring for him.

We finished up and toweled each other dry. Jasper held out my robe as I slipped my arms in and wrapped it around me and he changed while I combed out my hair. Coming to stand behind me, Jasper picked up the blow dryer, and together we dried my hair. We finished and went to bed where I quickly fell asleep in Jasper's arms, emotionally exhausted.

I slept soundly, no nightmares, only pleasant dreams of a peaceful ranch with horses and cattle grazing.

I woke to Peter's voice blaring through the speaker on the wall announcing breakfast in 10 minutes. I swear, I am going to tear that damn speaker out of the wall one of these days. Jasper kissed the top of my head and I felt his body shaking with laughter before I actually heard it.

I got up and threw a pair of jeans and a shirt on and trotted down to the kitchen. It annoyed me no end that Char looked like she had been up for hours and like she had just stepped out of a photo shoot. For goodness sake, it was 7:00 in the damn morning, life is just not fair.

Peter was crabby too, but still, his smirking at my grumpy morning demeanor did nothing to help matters. _Why were they coming with us again?_

The bags were loaded into the back of the limo, and Char and I climbed in huddling together over our coffees as the boys followed behind us. I really could get used to this chartered flight idea. No fighting the masses at the main airport, we were able to fly out of a smaller private landing field, no fighting with the overhead luggage bins, or climbing over rude people you were forced to sit next to. Then, there was the whole waiting at the gate until the plane was ready; all the nuisances of flying were diminished by being on a private, charter flight. I could only imagine how much easier still it would be if you owned the plane. Hell, there was certainly enough space for a runway on the ranch. In fact, I think there was an old service road I saw parts of that could probably be used for just that purpose.

We boarded quickly, after a very quiet ride to the airfield. The plane was small and I couldn't help watch Char rub Peter's back as he squeezed his eyes tightly closed. I had not realized that Peter didn't care for flying, but I sensed this was not something to tease him about, so I kept quiet. I wondered if that had been the reason for his grumpy mood this morning and on the ride to the airport. The poor thing really did seem like a nervous wreck, although, I could tell he was trying hard to hide it.

Jasper was watching me out of the corner of his eye, as I watched Peter out of the corner of mine. I felt Jasper squeeze my hand, bringing my attention back to him. I turned to face him and saw sadness, regret, in his eyes.

I knew right then there was a reason Peter was so nervous. Why, with all the money they had, did they not have a private plane? It would have made sense; Jasper routinely flew around the country on book deals and lectures, not to mention all the interviewing he had been doing. He had never once flown a charter when he came to Seattle either, it was always commercial. Pieces were falling into place like dominoes. Both of their parents died at once. That wasn't natural causes. OH GOD, it must have been some kind of accident. Did the boys have to fly somewhere to identify the bodies? OH JESUS, the no drinking and driving rule, were they killed in a car accident, hit by a drunk driver? Why would that make Peter so nervous about flying though? No, Jasper was watching me nervously now. I felt myself stiffen and I'm sure my eyes must have glazed over; everything was circling in my brain too fast to focus.

_Think Bella, think, what had Jasper told you, what did that article say, what the hell happened to their parents?_

I realized I was shaking and breathing hard. Char looked back at me and her eyes darted much too quickly between me and Jasper, she was panic stricken. Peter's eyes were still squeezed tight and his knuckles were white around Char's hand. I looked from Peter's desperate expression to Char's panicked one and then to Jasper, he looked terrified.

"Bella, shhh, please calm down, please, not now. It's ok, shhhh," he whispered into my ear. I felt his hand run up and down my back as I looked at him reeling from what my heart already knew and my brain so frantically tried to digest. I looked back to Char and the silent tears were running down her cheeks as she shook her head, pleading with me with her eyes.

_OH. MY. GOD. NO. NO, no, it couldn't be true, no. _

I closed my eyes and leaned into Jasper as he held me tight to his chest. His heart was racing, thumping so loud, I thought sure it would burst through at any moment. I bit my tongue to keep from whimpering aloud. I felt Jasper buckle the seat belt and kiss my temple. He didn't let go of me and I listened for his heart to slow, to return to the steady rhythm it should have been. I took deep breaths, willing myself to calm down for his sake, for Peter's sake.

When Jasper's heart beat was completely stable again and I regained my composure I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was still watching me, although his eyes seemed a million miles away. His skin was pale and clammy, he looked nauseous. Yet, his hand still soothed me, running up and down my arm, massaging gently at my shoulder before returning to its pattern.

Here he was, soothing me, when it was his parents that perished in a plane crash.

"I am so very sorry." I mouthed the words to him and watched as the tears left his eyes, rolling down his cheeks as he just nodded.

Clasping my other hand over the hand that held mine I rubbed circles along the back of Jasper's skin. I reached up and kissed the tears away from his eyes and just stayed at his side nestled as close as I could get.

I wanted to be sick, but I knew, that for once, it was me that needed to be strong for my family. I could not break down, not now. They needed my strength right now; Jasper needed me to be his rock for a change. We could talk later, he could let it out later, and right now all three of them needed me. I would not fail them.

We remained quiet the rest of the flight but the tension seemed to lessen a little before we landed. The pilot's voice never came on over the speaker, just the ding of a bell and a light above the cockpit door signaled descent with the flashing seatbelt. I sat up straighter and held tight to Jasper's hand and looked to him trying to convey understanding and compassion. He smiled weakly and nodded.

Once we were safely on the ground I got up and placed my purse over my shoulder and squeezed Jasper's shoulder letting him know he could sit a minute. I did the same with Char and then waited by the cockpit door for the pilot. As soon as he stepped out he looked at the cabin and to me and led me into the cockpit.

"Are they ok; I know how rough it must have been?" he asked.

Clearly he knew even more than I did. I could see the sadness in his eyes and hear the concern for them in his voice.

"Let's just give them a minute, thank you. Is there anything I need to do, I don't want them to have to deal with anything right now." I explained.

"No, nothing, here's my card, if anything changes for the return trip, just call me. In fact, would you call me tonight and let me know how they are doing?"

"Sure, I think I might be handling the travel arrangements form here on out, is that ok?"

"Yes, that would be a big help for them I'm sure. They would have loved you," he smiled and wiped at his eyes before clearing his throat and opening the door to the cabin. I wanted to ask, but I just couldn't.

They were all still seated, but Jasper began to get up when he saw me. The pilot opened the door and lowered the stairs and whispered, "Whenever they are ready, the car is right over there." He pointed out the doorway and I saw the driver leaning up against the car looking down at the road.

I went to Jasper and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him tight. He held me to his chest and I heard his breath hitch twice before he whispered, "thank you."

We walked to Peter and Char and Jasper knelt in front of his brother. I looked away, trying to contain my grief while I gave them some privacy.

I heard Jasper's voice whispering to Peter and heard the creak of the seats as they must have gotten up. I felt Jasper's hand at my back signaling me that we could deplane. I walked straight ahead, down the stairs and straight to the car. The driver looked at me and immediately opened the back door. I whispered the name of the hotel and he nodded. I climbed into the back and moved around to the side of the oversized horseshoe shaped seat. I kept my eyes in my lap and waited for the others to climb in.

No one said a word the entire drive and I just held tight to Jasper's hand. I had never been so relieved for a short drive. I never even looked out the window despite the fact that I was now in the town that I would be living in for years to come, making my life and my family in. I just didn't really care at the moment.

As much as I wished Jasper had told me this before we came, I understood why he couldn't. The pain must have been unbearable for them, why did Peter agree to come? I felt sure Jasper could have handled the flight if he had been on his own, hell; he'd flown dozens of times just since I had met him. At least I prayed he didn't experience that, whatever that had been, every time he flew. I wondered whether they had ever flown together since that horrible day, or if Peter ever flew at all.

We got to the hotel and Jasper and I checked in while Peter and Char stood outside. Our bags seemed to some how float from the plane, to the limo, to the hotel suite, without my ever having noticed them. With key cards in hand we walked out to Peter and Char and Jasper spoke to Peter for a moment asking if he wanted to come up or stay outside for a bit. Peter put his arm around his brother's shoulder and said, "Come on." Char followed behind and I quietly took her hand in mine and followed after the boys to the suite.

Jasper motioned to the bar and I quickly went and grabbed shot glasses and the tequila and brought it over to the couches where Peter had sunken into the overstuffed seat. I poured four shots and passed them out. We all sat for several minutes not moving, not talking, and just holding onto the shots. When Peter was finally ready he looked up and said, "How does that go Bella, 1, 2, 3, fuck it?"

"1, 2, 3, fuck it." Each of us responded and drank the shots down quickly. My heart ached for them.

I walked over to Peter and kneeling in front of him took his hands in mine. After several minutes he looked at me and we both simply nodded, tears welling in our eyes. Then Char handed us each a beer and I got up and walked back to Jasper and let him pull me into his lap.

Peter broke the silence. "I'm starving; can we get something to eat?"

We agreed to all go freshen up and go out to get some lunch before we had to meet the realtor.

I followed Jasper through the bedroom and into our bath. I really needed to wash my face; there was mascara all over my eyes.

"Bella?"

"Shh, it is ok babe; we can talk when you are ready." I went to him and sank into his chest.

"Thank you." He kissed my temple.

"Hey, I love you." I said as I pulled back to look up at him.

"I know darlin', I know." He leaned down and kissed me so sweetly.

"Just tell me Peter is ok." I looked into his eyes, I was so worried about Peter.

"He will be, it's just really hard and we've never, you know, together, before." Jasper's eyes started to well up again.

"Let's get ready, we don't want to keep him waiting." I knew Jasper could not let go just yet, he needed to hold out a bit longer if we were ever going to get through this day.

We had lunch at an upbeat burger joint and although it was a bit subdued, it certainly could have been worse after the day we had had. We were meeting the realtor in half an hour at the first property. I just hoped the mood was not going to make it harder to find something we liked.

As we pulled up to the property I was jumping up and down, I was so excited. It was absolutely gorgeous. Clearly Jasper was going to have to be the calm and collected, level headed one today, I was in love with the place and we had not walked in the front door yet.

The curb appeal was perfect, the area was nice, close to campus, but not too close. I squeezed Jasper's hand tight as we walked in. We all wondered around a few minutes by ourselves when the realtor called out that she would like to point out some of the amenities. She spouted off facts and the more she talked, the less I liked the place. The kitchen was all wrong, the appliances were not set up in the most efficient manner, and despite all the elaborate built in bells and whistles, like the Miele Built-In Coffee, nothing made sense. Whoever designed this made sure they got all the hottest gadgets, but clearly didn't know their way around a kitchen. I hated it.

Jasper knew right away that I didn't like it and I could tell Peter hated the kitchen too.

We left and drove on to the next property. Peter was starting to come around.

"That kitchen was fucked up, huh Bella?" he said.

"Tell me about it, it looked like a kitchen convention puked in there," I laughed.

"Did you see how the pantry doors opened? They would hit the ovens if you tried to open them both at the same time. Besides, who puts the pantry next to the hot ass ovens?" Peter was on a roll.

I was relieved that he was starting to behave like himself again. It gave me an idea.

"Peter, your job is to point out the most messed up things in each place, deal?" I asked.

"Oh, I think I can handle that."

The next place was even worse. There was no property, just all house. It was oversized and an obvious teardown, rehab gone badly. I thought Jasper was going to go off on the realtor when he saw it. He refused to go inside.

The third house was nice, it was bigger than I thought we needed but Peter insisted we would need the extra bedrooms and it sat on a decent size lot, so Jasper was intrigued. The flow was all wrong though and it was much too stuffy and formal for us, it just didn't fit our personalities at all.

The fourth house was the one that had just come up for sale it wasn't even on the MLS yet. It was ridiculously large for the two of us. My immediate reaction was absolutely not. It was 12,000 square feet for crying out loud. This was not a house, this was a gated estate. Exactly what I didn't want.

Char prodded me and said, "Oh come on, Bella, think of the decorating ideas we can get from this place."

_UGGHH._

"Great, what are we going to do with the other 5 bedrooms and 7 baths?" I quipped

"You mean 4 bedrooms and 6 baths, one of each is ours," Peter said.

"We don't even need them for offices, it says here there are an office and a library. Oh and a lounge, what pray tell is a lounge?" I seriously had absolutely no idea what constituted a lounge, was it someplace to lounge around or maybe it was a nightclub?

"Ooo, look it has a game room and a theater, which could be fun." Char was getting on my nerves as we all poured over the brochure.

"Shit, Char, there is a separate guest cottage, Bella, screw it, Char and I get the guest cottage you are back up a bedroom and a bath," Peter said, laughing.

"Yeah and it is 1,300 square feet. That is nearly as big as the house I own now. I know, you guys live in this, this, thing, and I will live in the guest house."

"Oh. My. God. Peter, look it says it has an elevator!" Char was jumping up and down in her seat.

_Again, I ask myself, why are they here? Hmm, it does have an infinity pool, a Spa and a separate exercise room. That could be nice._

We drove up to the front of the property and through the gates. The house itself looked big from the front, but actually, it wasn't as overwhelming as I thought it would be. It was quite lovely with the expansive windows that bowed across the front and the balcony that overlooked the lawns. It had a French feel, but casual, not at all "Versailles" in nature.

The property was beautiful and so serene and private. We parked in front of a six car garage bypassing the _motor court ample for at least 20 cars_, the brochure touted.

_Imagine the parties we could have. Yeah, I can see it now, hosting the faculty dinner parties and law firm Christmas parties. Oh hell._

The realtor insisted that we walk around the back before going in, prattling on about seeing the pool in the full day light and it being just spectacular. Well, she was right, the pool was incredible, the views, magnificent. I could imagine lying on the chaise overlooking the pool and the view; the way that the infinity pool was situated you could imagine the water just flowing right over the edge and into the lake and hills beyond. I was stunned by the beauty of the property.

Char and Peter were clearly impressed too, I heard him snicker something about what he would do to her in that pool and walked away rolling my eyes. Jasper was quietly standing at the edge of the patio just looking out over the grounds. He looked, tranquil, at peace.

Placing my hand in his, I admired the view for a moment with him, before pulling him along to go see the inside of the house.

For its size the rooms still seemed intimate and warm. I had expected a cold distant feeling but that could not have been further from the truth. The main shared areas, the living room, the formal dining room were generously proportioned but cozy at the same time. The family room was perfect. Every room seemed to have a fireplace and an astonishing view. The kitchen had a butler's pantry and a breakfast nook. I could just envision the whole crowd spending weekends and all of us gathered around that table looking out the French doors to the patio. Not only did the kitchen have all the amenities I would love and need, the set up was perfect, I could really see myself cooking in here.

"Wow." Peter had walked into the kitchen proper and looked around just nodding his head with the strangest grin on his face. It scrunched up his chin and made his bottom lip protrude. He looked ridiculous.

Jasper was inspecting the pantry cabinets and pulling out the sliding trays and testing the self closing drawers. I was crazy about the appliance lift tucked into a lower cabinet at the baking station. When you opened it and nudged the bottom the shelf lifted so that the industrial Kitchen Aid Mixer was at counter level. That was too cool. Naturally al the appliances were top of the line and commercial grade but still had the look and feel of a warm French country kitchen. I'd never run out of burner or oven space and the walk in freezer, well, hell if Jasper ever really made me mad, let's just say no one would ever find him in the back shelves.

Peter and Char went off to explore the bedrooms as I walked over to Jasper as he monkeyed around with something in the mud room. He was very quiet in his determination to investigate every nook and cranny of the ample storage spaces in the all too perfect mudroom that led to the garage. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but he was very absorbed, whatever it was.

"Want to check out the Master Bedroom with me, cowboy?" I teased.

"Absolutely, darlin'."

Of course it was splendid, his and hers closets each the size of my bedroom, with built in dressers and shelving of every kind flanked the master bath. There were more shoe sized squares along one wall than comprised my entire closet space at home. There was a jewelry safe in another wall with a mirror covering the front of it. The bedroom itself was perfect. From the bed you could watch the fire burn in the fireplace, see the hills and the lake in the background through the windows and out the balcony. The Master Bath rivaled the one in Seattle's penthouse suite Jasper and I had stayed in. I liked that the house's hidden back staircase went directly from the bedrooms to the kitchen.

There were certainly enough guest rooms to accommodate our crazy family. In fact, Peter and Char raced in to tell us that they had picked their room out and wanted to show us.

I was slowly falling in love with the place but Jasper had still not said a word. Granted the house was way too much for us, it seemed a bit obscene to even consider it. Sure, it was smaller than the house at the ranch, and didn't have all the outbuildings and stables, but it was still way too much for two people. It was everything I had said I could not do, but it was so comfortable, so warm, so private and peaceful.

Oh hell, if he wants it, I do love it and I would be willing to let him splurge. I'm sure it was a drop in the bucket for him anyway, even if I hated the idea of spending, spending what? I realized I had no idea what the asking price was.

"Bella, what do you think of this one?" Jasper asked me once Peter and Char had run back to check the dimensions on their bedroom.

"Well, it is an amazing piece of property. The house is beautiful, so much warmer than I ever would have imagined. It is kind of a lot for just us though."

"How long do you think it will just be us?" Jasper crooked his eyebrow and shot me his sexy smile.

I melted a bit. "Well, probably not more than a couple years before we would need some of the extra bedrooms anyway, I guess. Plus, there is plenty of room for Peter and Char and any additions they might have."

"Yeah."

"Jasper, do you like it?"

"It's the only place we looked at that has this kind of acreage and the privacy."

"But do you like it?"

"What's not to like? Did you see the theater and the game room? I could just imagine having all our friends over here, they'd never leave," He laughed, "but is it too much for you?"

"No, I think I could handle it, I wouldn't have believed it from the brochure, but, it really could be a home."

"Let's go look at the other bedrooms."

"Ok."

We caught up with Peter and Char and they showed us "their" room and we all looked at the other rooms and then Char reminded me about the guest house. We hadn't even seen that yet.

The guys went to check out the garage and Char headed to the guest house with me.

"Bella, do you like it?"

"Yeah, Char do you think it is too much though? I mean it is just the two of us."

"Bella, did you see the way Jasper's eyes lit up when he saw how much land there was? I think he needs the space and the privacy of a place like this. Besides, this is the only one that you actually love. I saw the way you looked at that kitchen." Char smirked, she already knew me too well.

"It is pretty perfect isn't it?"

"Yeah, oh Bella, I think you guys will be very happy here."

"Yeah, your right, I do love it. I can't believe I am saying that. My whole house would fit in one corner of this place."

"Hey, if I have to live in the house at the ranch, you can handle this."

"You are right."

"Good, go tell Jasper."

Any special requests to console Peter??? Let me know and I'll discuss it with Char.

Pictures of the house will be posted on the blog, see profile for link.

Thanks, and please be kind and review.


	22. Chapter 22 Healing

Voting starts today for the Jasper's Darlin's' Holiday one shot contest, Home for the Holidays. Go check out my submission _May All Your Christmases Be Whitlock_ (link on my profile) you may vote for your two favorites. There are some great submissions by some great authors, some of whom I consider my very best and loyal readers, reviewers, favorite authors, tweets and now friends. Of course, I secretly hope that mine is one of your favorites and earns your vote, tee hee.

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2094159/Home_For_The_Holidays

If you don't have me on author alert, you might want to add me, I will be posting the Peter and Char session as an outtake, don't miss it.

Only At Night

Chapter 22 Healing

JPOV

More than anything, I wanted Peter to come with us to Palo Alto to look at houses. I really needed his opinions and his honesty. I knew that whatever we decided on, it was the first of many decisions that Bella and I would have to make together. I was also worried that Bella and I would never agree on a place. We would have to learn to compromise and although deep down this had to be between us, I would be more comfortable with Peter assuring me I was doing the right thing. Besides, Peter had to agree to whatever I was spending, and would handle negotiations, so it would make it easier if he just came with.

It was a lot to ask of him, to join us on this trip. It would be the first time that we ever flew in the same plane together since our parents' crash. While I was fairly accustomed to flying, at least commercially, Peter was not. He never really had the need to fly much, if he did, he flew commercial and even that was just so hard for him. Flying itself was an emotionally difficult thing for him, so many terrible memories, but the crowds just added to the fear. Twice, we needed to travel together but he refused to take the same flight. I really didn't think I was going to get him to agree to this. When he hedged about the charter and all flying together I finally told him that I wouldn't fly separately, if something happened on one of the flights, how did he expect either of us to ever go on without the other, no, it was better to be on the same flight and go together if something happened than to ever have to live through that kind of anguish again. I really felt the same way about Bella and Char now too, if we all had to go somewhere together, I wanted us to fly together, no more separate flights. A charter just made more sense for the first time, it would just be too difficult as it was, commercial was out of the question. I was relieved when he had finally agreed.

It wouldn't be fair to Bella to go into this blind. It seemed that there were always so many things that I needed to tell Bella. Would there ever come a day that she knew absolutely everything, that I would no longer have to stress about the best way to tell her something. I wanted to tell her how our parents died before we left so that she would understand how difficult this was going to be for Peter, and hell probably for me too, despite that I could fly alone now without issue, this would be a first. It was also the first time I would fly with her.

I planned to tell her before we went to bed for the night, but then she asked about Irina and it just brought so many other things to the forefront for her that I couldn't bring myself to add to the burden that already threatened to cause her to crumble every day. Instead, I just held her and tried to make it all okay. Maybe the next day would go fine and it wouldn't be a big deal after all.

Famous last words.

I had to be delusional to have ever thought it would "go fine" when Peter and I flew together for the first time since a similar plane took the lives of the two people that loved us more than anything, the two people we loved more than anything. Compound that with the fact that now in addition to Peter and I, there were again two people that we now both loved more than anything, that now loved us more than anything, joining us. Poor Bella had no idea what was going on when Peter started to unravel. I was terrified. I couldn't very well tell her then, it was too late.

Bella was an intelligent, perceptive woman and it didn't take her more than a few minutes to piece it all together. I watched her face, horrified, while her agile mind analyzed the evidence and drew its conclusions. Naturally she came to the correct ones quickly, only slightly freaking out. Char was watching her, chastising me with her eyes for not having told her before now. Peter was barely keeping it together and finally she looked to me and I knew she had it all figured out. Instantly her demeanor changed and she became the rock that we all so desperately needed. Her ability to put aside the shock, grief and terror I felt flowing through her just moments before, amazed me. Then again, she had been through enough of her own horrors to be more than adept at it.

By the time we made it to the hotel, I was more in love with her than I ever would have imagined possible. I already knew she was amazing, loving, caring and that she was my life. To watch what she did for my brother, for me, even though I had been completely unfair to her by not telling her what had happened, just made all of what I had already felt for her pale by comparison.

She was compassionate and understanding, she gave us both space but at the same time let us know she was there, she'd wait silently by in case we needed her. The way she managed to take over with the pilot and the driver, the way she left us to process without demanding an explanation, the woman was truly amazing and she was mine. Even once we were alone, she gave me the space I needed; she didn't pressure me to talk, to explain.

I hated that after all she had already given, I was about to be selfish and push her into more house than she was probably comfortable with. I just knew that I could not live somewhere with no green, no space, no privacy. Those were the things I hated most about college. Mom and Dad had been adamant when Peter left for school that he live in a dorm and not off campus in his own apartment, they would have insisted on that for me too. When the time came, Peter only had to say it once, I never argued, I knew it was important to our parents that we had as normal an experience as possible. It was always foremost on their minds. Honestly though, sharing a tiny dorm room, not something I wanted to repeat with the love of my life. I was just hopeful the realtor had complied with my conditions, I didn't care that much about the house, but there had to be some yard.

After looking at the first couple houses I was ready to fire her ass on the spot. I was beyond pissed at the shit she was showing us. Sometimes it would just be easier to tell people up front who I was and not deal with this bull, but in this case I knew telling her who I really was would do nothing but put only the most outlandishly expensive properties in front of us, the ones Bella would hate, but this was absurd, did she pay any attention at all to what I had said were must haves?

When she handed us the brochures for the last place as she gave us directions, I glanced at it quickly. All I saw was 13 acres. Shit I didn't even care what the house looked like, we could bulldoze it if need be and start over. Finally, something with some space.

I was driving so I couldn't really look at the brochure any longer. I sat back and watched the roads and traffic and listened to Peter and Char drone on about all the features that would annoy the hell out of Bella, elevator, theatre, and guest quarters. At one point she suggested that she live in the guest house and they live in the house. Fuck. The one place with some land and they were going to have her so pissed before she even saw it, that she'd never agree and I would have to settle for the third piece of crap we looked at or be a selfish asshole, great.

_Why were they here again?_

The place was big, but honestly with what I saw Bella do to decorate her own home, I knew that she could have this place looking like a cozy, warm home with little effort. I loved the house; it wasn't stuffy or ornate, well, with the exception of the foyer anyway. This really could be perfect for us; I was a nervous wreck that Bella would refuse just on principle.

I pretended to pay particular attention to the smallest details in the kitchen trying to determine how Bella felt about the house, but I just couldn't tell what she thought. She had looked like a deer in the headlights when we first drove onto the property and checked out the pool and patios. Now that she was in the kitchen, she seemed appreciative of the layout and the appliances. Her emotions seemed to go back and forth.

Once we were alone, upstairs checking out the master bedroom, she said it was amazing but a lot for just us. If I had my way it wouldn't be just us for long. I couldn't wait to knock her up and have a bunch of beautiful little dark haired angels running around calling her momma.

She asked me if I liked it and I wanted to scream that I loved it, but I didn't want to be a selfish bastard. I asked her if it was too much for her, and she said she could handle it. Well hell, that isn't exactly an "I Love It," now is it?

Char pulled Bella off to go look at the guest house and I figured Peter had set that up so that we could talk. Sure enough not two minutes later he was grilling me.

"Jasper, what the hell, you actually look like you have a stick up your ass, what's your problem? The place is perfect."

"Peter, did you see the asking price?"

"Yeah, and it's a steal, the economy can be thanked for that. Jasper don't start that shit, you know damn well this is a great investment. But that's bullshit too, because I don't see you two ever wanting to leave here. What is it?"

"I feel like an asshole, forcing her into way more than she is comfortable with. You saw her in the car, she would rather live in the guest house for fucks sake."

"Really, could have fooled me, by the look on her face in that kitchen, I think she may have gotten off right there. Of course, you wouldn't have noticed, your head was too far up your ass. Why don't you actually talk to her about it instead of deciding what she thinks?"

"You really think she likes it?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Okay, go get Char and disappear for a while, will ya?"

"Yep, good luck."

Bella was just coming to find me when Peter was walking out to go find Char.

"Hey, how is the guest house?"

"Perfect, like the rest of it."

Huh, maybe she did like it, maybe I was being an ass.

"Bella, do you mean you like it?"

"Yes, Jasper, I love it, do you?"

"Yeah, I love it. Well, welcome home baby."

"Really, really, we can really get it, do you mean it?" Bella jumped up and down and jumped up on top of me, throwing her arms around my neck and wrapping her legs around my waist.

I could not help but laugh. God, I was an idiot. I was so convinced that she wouldn't like it that I didn't pay enough attention to the signals she was already sending me. Yes, she was willing to accept more than she needed for my sake, but this was exactly what would make that acceptable to her, it was the perfect balance, and I finally realized that balance was the key for us.

"Yeah, darlin', let's go find Peter. He will handle it. We will probably purchase as part of the estate rather than in any one's name, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I actually like that idea better than having our names associated directly."

Peter spoke with the realtor as we walked around talking about what Bella was already planning. My girl was excited, and that, thrilled me.

I was excited, but knew I'd be a wreck for a few days until we knew for sure that it was ours. Now I just couldn't wait to go out and celebrate all we had to be thankful for. Peter and Char were finally going to get married, Bella and I were getting married, buying a house, hey, maybe even having babies in the next year or two. We had so much to celebrate.

~~**~~**~~**~~

I stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror, shaving, and watching Bella wiggle into a tiny black lace bra and thong. I was instantly hard just watching that. She didn't know I was watching as she shook her head slightly and smiled with a little smirk as she thought about something while she adjusted her breasts in the cups of the bra. Almost without hesitating she readjusted so that there was more cleavage showing and she bit her bottom lip. I shuddered at the shiver that ran down my spine and up my shaft at the thought I hoped was going through her mind.

I loved watching her dress; it was so erotic, so intimate, so sensual. It was as though getting dressed was a time she held some secret, inner, dialogue, unknown to anyone. Watching made me feel like it was a part of her only I knew. That thought alone, was sexy as hell. I wanted to know things, intimate details about her that nobody else knew. I chuckled at the effect she had on me, all of me.

The chuckle brought my appreciation to her attention and suddenly she was looking at me, smirking. Did she know what she did to me? Did she know that just watching her dress made me harder than stone and filled my other head with very dirty thoughts?

By the way her fingers slipped into the front of her tiny little fabric and began seductively rubbing herself it was clear that she knew all to well what she did to me. Good lord that was hot. Through the mirror I watched her finger herself as I finished shaving, licking my lips between glides of the razor. The last of the stubble gone, I put the razor down and turned to watch her, I knew she liked that. I unwrapped the towel hanging from my waist, wiped the remaining shave gel from my face, and dropped the towel to the floor with my eyes locked to hers the entire time.

I reached down and grabbed my cock and began pumping as she licked her lips and smirked at me. Watching her remove her thong with her free hand, I smirked back at her. We stood there, ten feet apart, teasing each other, until she started moaning and breathing erratically. Fuck, watching her get herself off like that had me shooting my load all over.

The little tease tossed her head back and laughed, removing her fingers; she grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head.

It did not escape my attention that she never put those panties back on. I cleaned up and walked straight behind her to grab my pants that were laid out on the bed. I stepped in front of her and made a show of putting them on with nothing underneath. Before going to the elaborate lengths of zipping and buttoning for her I bent and picked up the panties where she dropped them to the floor in between where we were now faced off. Holding them up to my face and breathing in I smirked at her and put them in my pocket.

She raised an eyebrow at me and reached behind her to the bed and held out my shirt. I slipped my arms in and she stepped forward and buttoned it, and tucked it in, slyly stroking me a few times, before she slowly zipped and fastened my pants.

If only we could get dressed like this every day, I would surely die a happy man.

I was bound and determined to take her at some point while we were out this evening just to make sure she knew how much this shit turned me on.

"Let's go people, you can do that shit later, we have reservations," Peter said through the closed door.

Bella's cheeks turned pink and she giggled. Fuck if I wasn't hard again.

I grabbed my red tie and jacket and slipped into my shoes as she put her shoes on and grabbed her bag.

The celebration started out with a wonderful dinner complete with champagne to toast our engagements. The girls were so much fun to watch, they would huddle and giggle and of course "powder their noses" together. The closeness growing between Bella and Peter was evident too. All four of us were so excited about the directions our lives were headed. It was the happiest Peter and I had been since our parents were alive and I could see Char, now so comfortable with her future, was happy at last.

The conversation soon turned to weddings. Bella told us that Rosalie had been considering getting married in Vegas and asked Bella if we wanted to join them and make it a double wedding.

Peter was first to point out the obvious concerns of one Whitlock brother getting married in Vegas, but both Whitlock brothers and Rosalie Hale, the paparazzi would have a field day if they got wind of it. That led to the idea of a joint wedding. Peter thought it was a great idea, but suggested the girls might each like their own special day.

I only worried that Bella got everything she wanted for our wedding and I didn't want her to compromise anything, she was already doing so much of that for me. I was willing to go along with anything she wanted as long as she was my wife, and as long as it was soon.

The girls both wanted to think about what the type of wedding they wanted and we agreed to talk about it again.

We headed out to some clubs to celebrate with some dancing. I was a little nervous about being seen at the club scene by future students, but figured it was unlikely and let myself relax. We danced a lot and Peter and I watched the girls dancing together. I put my hand in my pocket to feel the satin and lace of the little triangle of material there as I watched my soon to be wife dancing with my soon to be sister-in-law. Bella noticed where my hand was and I was lost in the blush that covered her chest and rose to her cheeks.

Amazed once again that she could be so sweet and innocent to blush like that and such a little vixen to be panty less for me at the same time, I shot her a _I want you now_ look and held out my hand.

Bella came to join me and Peter took up dancing with Char again. Pulling her behind me through the bar to the private table we had, I squeezed her hand trying to make sure she knew what I wanted to do to her.

Bella knew very well what I wanted; she may have wanted it more. I slid into the banquette and unzipped my pants as Bella stood in front of me pushed tight against the table before she sat back into my lap, moving her dress out of the way, covering us.

I watched as the fabric of the table cloth covered our laps and Bella leaned forward slightly into the table. Reaching my arm between us I grabbed my dick and ran it, once, quickly, across her slit. She was so very ready for me. Wasting no time, I directed it back to her opening and she sat back into my lap further. Just the feeling of being buried deep inside her in the middle of a nightclub was almost too much. I thrust into her several times as she ground herself into me. I heard her slight moan and tried as discretely as I could to pick it up and reached under the table cloth and her dress and rubbed at her clit bringing her over the edge. The whole thing only lasted a few minutes, but damn, it was worth it. I tried to clean her off as best I could, without her moving, with a napkin from the table and then she slid off and sat at the edge of my knees blocking me from the club while I wiped myself off and tucked things back away and zipped up.

We would both need to go to the restroom to sort ourselves out. Bella climbed out of my lap and taking my hand led the way through the club to the restrooms. Peter shot me an awed look as we passed by the dance floor. Fucker never missed a thing.

By the time we returned, Peter and Char were waiting to leave. Char was all but grinding on Peter and he was in a major hurry to get out of there and back to the hotel. I couldn't resist messing with him.

"Aw, come on guys what's the big rush? Let's stay awhile," I said seriously.

Char was kissing Peter's neck, completely ignoring me and Bella was giggling.

Peter glared at me as he leaned over to within inches of my ear and whispered through clenched jaw, "Listen, you little fuck, you have gotten it twice already, do not cock block me or I'll embarrass the shit out of you."

"Bella, let's go." I grabbed her hand and listened to her giggling all the way out while Peter groaned at whatever it was that Char was doing to him. I thought about leaving them with the car service and taking a taxi, I had no desire to see that shit.

Peter and Char headed immediately for their room when we got back. Bella, laughed and went to the bar and poured us shots of tequila and toasted, "1, 2, 3, it is their turn."

I laughed my ass off. Jeez, it was a good thing we were not all going to be living under one roof much longer.

We both changed into our comfy clothes and Bella climbed into my lap turning on a movie. We each had another drink and sat quietly while I ignored the movie working up the courage to start talking.

Bella smiled up at me and whispered, "I'm ready when you are, but take all the time you need." Then she turned her attention back to the movie.

Between her and Peter it was a wonder I kept anything to myself.

Okay, here goes.

"Flying was one of Dad's hobbies. Once Peter and I were in high school and old enough to be left alone for the night, they would take off in the plane for date nights. They'd fly around or they'd fly somewhere for dinner, half the time it was some cheesy restaurant at some airport. My mother never liked over the top anything either. You remind me of her so much."

"Really, I remind you of her?"

"Yep. Anyway, Peter was off at school and it was their anniversary. They decided to go away for the weekend. They were flying into a small private airport when they crashed. The air traffic controller had been drinking and cleared their plane and another private plane to land on the same runway. By the time they saw each other it was too late. My parents were killed as were five people on the other plane."

"Oh Jasper. I am so sorry."

"The call came into the house and I answered, expecting it to be my parents checking in. It was an FAA investigator and the Airport CEO, explaining that there had been an accident. I called Peter immediately and he called Char's dad. Char's dad insisted on dealing with it and had a car pick Peter up and bring him home. Between Char's dad and Tyler's dad they pretty much handled the rough stuff. Tyler's dad was our attorney at the time and he dealt with all the legal issues, the negligence suits, the whole mess, while Char's parents took care of the funeral arrangements."

"You two were alone?" Bella asked filled with concern.

"We stayed at Char's for a couple weeks and then Irina pretty much took care of us, feeding us and making us get out of bed, stuff like that. The county had intervened shortly after the funeral regarding guardianship over me. Tyler's parents offered to step in but Peter insisted that he be allowed to apply for guardianship. The county made me stay with Tyler's parents until they made a decision. Tyler's parents had acted as foster parents in the past in emergency situations so that and the fact that Tyler's dad was a well respected attorney with friends on the bench the county was agreeable. Peter was able to finish his semester remotely and then he dropped out until I graduated. I left for school and Peter finished up locally, he refused to leave home again. The fact that he wasn't there when it happened weighs heavily on him."

"There was nothing he could have done if he were home, it wasn't his fault," Bella said through the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"He has always felt terrible that I was home alone when the call came in."

"What happened to the air traffic controller?"

"He was put on leave and ultimately fired. Tyler's dad was the one that first suspected that he had been impaired when they got there. They did a routine test right after the crash and even though that had been at least 2 hours later he was well beyond the legal limit for driving, much less working the control tower. There were negligence suits brought by the estate and by the estate of the other family that was killed and he was named personally along with the airport, FAA anyone and everyone Tyler's dad could reasonably add. The suit settled and after the settlement was paid out he shot himself."

"Now I understand the strict drinking and driving rule. Oh Jasper, that must have been so very hard on both of you."

"Bella, I imagine it must have been a whole lot like the phone call you received when your father was killed."

"Yeah, it sounds eerily familiar. I didn't have any one to come home to though. I stayed at school except to go home for the memorial. Dad's friends helped me with that. The only other time I ever went home was to pack the house up and sign the papers with the lawyers and realtor. Of course, I was over 18 so I was just expected to be an adult."

"Bella, before we have kids, I want the paper work completed, if anything ever happens to us I want Peter to raise them; I don't want him to ever have to go through a fight for that to happen, okay?"

"Absolutely, I wouldn't want it any other way."

I held her to me and she held tight to my waist. I thought I would cry more, but I didn't, it felt good to tell her what had happened and have that over with.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah Darlin'?"

"How many kids we talking here?"

God I love this woman.


	23. Chapter 23 Worth the Wait: Peter & Char

Happy Thanksgiving everyone, hope you enjoy the little surprise. I decided to add it as a chapter instead of a outtake, hope you don't mind.

Remember to vote for your favorite Home for the Holiday entry.

Only At Night

Chapter 23 Worth the Wait: Peter and Char

I leaned forward, watching the deep pink meat wiggle back and forth under the pressure I applied. I loved the way the tender beef melted in my mouth, so fresh. I cut into my perfectly cooked steak, as we sat around the table like a real family for the first time in what seemed like forever. Since the minute Jasper called me at an ungodly hour of the morning telling me that his future wife was asleep in the next room our lives have been a total cluster-fuck. It blew me away how one woman could possibly be the center of such a whirlwind. Jasper, my brilliant, self confident accomplished brother was completely undone by her. He was like a thirteen year old going in for his first kiss. If I were not so damn relieved and happy for him I would have laughed my ass off at him. OH wait, I did do that. For awhile I thought he might have been on drugs, he was acting like such a douche. It was not until she showed up in Texas and blew us all out of the water that I realized the drug was love.

Jasper was actually, honest to goodness in love. I couldn't blame him a bit, she was perfect for him. The way she fit in with our makeshift family, the way she leaned on him and held him up at the same time, the way she bonded with Char, hell, with me, it was perfect. It felt like the last puzzle piece had finally made its way out of its hiding place and onto the table waiting to be snugly fitted into the picture and it would be complete, permanent. With the addition of Bella we were finally that happy family.

Not only was she perfect for Jasper and already thick as thieves with my Char, she held a huge piece of my heart too. I had never known anyone that could take the shit I dished out and give it back in force. From the first night with her ridiculous bet to the constant playful banter, I knew I had the sister I always wished for.

I was happy. Happy for Jasper, happy we were complete, happy that Char had someone else that could share the craziness that came with coming into the Whitlock family with. They had gone shopping and to the Spa today and for the first time in ages I could tell that Char was truly happy. Something had changed in her since Bella arrived. I didn't know if it was relief that she wasn't the only one in the predicament she thought she was in, or if Jasper having someone made her feel like less of an intrusion. I knew that she often felt like she distracted me from my obligations over the years. She is the only one that ever really understood what Jasper and I went through, hell she had a front row seat to the entire debacle.

I leaned on her way too much over the years, told her things that I'd never tell anyone, not even Jasper. I worried that it would cost me her hand in marriage in the long run, knowing how much self doubt and frustration I felt at times, how much responsibility I shouldered to keep Jasper protected so that one of us could try to have a normal life. I knew I had grown too old too fast, took on too much. Char always understood, always reassured me, and made me feel like a man when I felt like a lost little boy. I loved her so much and prayed every day that she wouldn't leave, wouldn't grow tired of the sacrifices being with me required. Lately I had felt that she was lost herself, at some turning point, grappling with a decision. I had been a coward. I didn't want to bring it up. I knew there was a real possibility that the decision she came to could result in her leaving me for good or finally agreeing to stay forever. I would be lost if she left.

I vaguely recall asking the girls about their day, happy because Char had been smiling and seemed lighter, happier than she had in ages.

"Yep, since it looks like we are going to be sisters someday, we thought it would be a good idea to learn each other's deep dark secrets." Char smiled at me and the words just jumbled around in my brain, "sisters," they were going to be sisters?

I remember looking at Jasper trying to figure out if I was drawing he wrong conclusion out of desperation. He just looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Sisters huh?" I looked at Char knowing I was grinning like a fool.

"Yeah, got a problem with that honey?" Char asked, rubbing her hand up my chest.

Oh my God, yes, she meant it; she was letting me know she would say yes, finally.

I took her hand and laced our fingers together, "Nope, not one bit, sugar," I answered before kissing the knuckles of her left hand where I would finally be putting that ring I bought so long ago.

Never had I been as speechless as I was then. I heard them talking, heard "sex shop" and "dirty lingerie" but my mind was racing trying to catch up and figure out how to make everything perfect for Char. I tried to figure out how I could show her just how much I loved her and how happy she had just made me. I tried to say something but my mouth wouldn't cooperate. I was thinking about the ways that I wanted to make Char just as happy when Bella must have said something to tease me, Char was blushing and all I heard was "Peter" from Bella as she laughed her evil little devil laugh.

I really was going to kill her one of these days if she didn't stop that shit, I loved her like a sister but for fuck's sake she was a pain in my ass. Now, of all times, now, she was going to fuck with me. I think I may have growled before Jasper picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and saying some shit about making her scream his name. Then she thought she'd get the last word in, challenging me.

Oh Hell No.

I picked Char up off her feet and wrapped her legs around me.

"Enjoy your toys Peter." Bella just had to get the last word in, little fuck. Yeah, perfect for Jasper.

Char buried her face into my neck laughing. Oh, I'll show her, laugh at me will she? She won't walk straight for a week for that shit.

I took off for our bedroom pulling her off my neck by her hair. She fought visibly to contain the giggle forcing her lips to quiver.

Just as I made it through the door she looked into my eyes, smiled and said, "I love you Peter Whitlock."

My heart melted and I met her soft pink lips with mine and kissed her with all the passion and love I felt for her for all these years. There would be time for playing later, right now would be all about worshipping her for the queen she was; Queen of my castle, holder of my heart, love of my life, my Char.

I walked her to the bed and gently placed her down on top of it. I must have stared for several minutes as she smiled at me and began to blush. I kissed her forehead, her cheeks, before slowly unbuttoning her blouse watching contentedly as every inch of skin was exposed to me. I ran my fingers over the smooth soft milky bronzed surface of her stomach as the blouse opened, before pushing it down her arms. One by one removing it from her dainty hands before placing them back where they held her propped up looking up at me. My fingers trailed up her arms ghosting over her shoulders and across her neck before travelling down over her amazing tits.

They had been my undoing for years, those soft, perky, over sized, mounds that called to me by name, teased me with every unintentional brush through the fabric hiding them from the rest of the world. They were the only set I ever touched, ever suckled, ever came in between, the only ones I ever wanted. I had seen plenty, don't get me wrong, but nothing compared to the blessed girls on my Char. Nothing had ever tempted me the way these babies did.

My hands slid down her sexy little belly and undid her pants sliding them down her hips, over her hot little ass that I squeezed on the way past. Fuck I loved it when she wore those little thongs. My fingers felt nothing but hot skin as I gripped the firm cheeks in my hands. Backing up I pulled her pants the rest of the way down her long toned legs and over smooth sexy feet. Hmm, she had been at the Spa all day, her skin was still soft and slick from the oils that had been massaged into her. What else had she had done, I wondered as my eyes took in every inch of the fuck hot sexy body laid out in front of me now as she reclined back.

MINE.

"God, you are so beautiful my Char."

I bent to kiss her feet before slowly making my way to her ankles, followed by her calves and shins. I tended to every bare inch of her legs, kissing, caressing, licking at the warm tender skin under my fingers. As much as I loved her naked form, I could stare at her in a bra and panties for hours. There was something so much more intimate to me about that. It wasn't purely sexual, it was the thought that she took the time to always make sure she wore the hottest little things for me, to please me, to tease me, to make the anticipation all the sweeter before I removed them from her. In return I always made sure to fully appreciate her efforts, to admire them on her gorgeous body, to make sure she knew just how much I appreciated the fine art of seduction this woman had mastered with only me to experiment with. The thought that no one else had ever or would ever get to see this sight filled me with such emotion.

I tenderly traced the outline of the little black lace thong, the luxurious feel of the fabric, the detail in the tiny little swatch before pulling it off of her to find what else she had done at the Spa. I shuddered with anticipation and lust.

Repeating the process with the matching bra I ran my fingers over the cups and watched her nipples harden even further underneath, peeking out of the lace, not quite hiding them, not quite showing them. I couldn't help groan and lick at my lips at the sight. My fingers continued tracing under the swell of her breasts sliding under the material and over the firm sweet mounds. The straps called to me, begging me to pull them down her arms. I watched her face as my fingers found their way back under the fabric and reached for the place where the straps met the pieces that covered her from me. Running my fingers up the straps and down again I gently teased at her skin on either side until I felt the goose bumps rise.

Her breath caught in her throat and I heard her gasp at my touch. "Beautiful."

Kissing her shoulders one at a time I pulled the straps down her arms before reaching under her and unfastening the clasps to remove the bra. I put it to the side and looked down into her eyes, smiling.

"I love you char."

She smiled back up to me and ran her fingers through my hair as my hands began their tender massage of her breasts.

My girl always loved when I played with them, massaging, rubbing, swirling my fingers over the perfect nipples, always so hard for me. I always started slow for her as she relaxed into it, letting go of all that possessed her mind. When she began to moan, my fingers rolled the nipples between them before twisting and pinching lightly. Once her back began arching off the bed they led their way down her sexy abs stopping to circle her cute little belly button, dipping in and out before trailing on down.

Her hands reached for my shirt and pushed it up and over my head breaking the contact my hands had garnered right below her hips to free me of the clothing. She sat up and pulled at the belt, unbuckling it, and pulling it slowly, seductively through the loops as she bit her lips. The feel of her hand slipping under my waist band and tickling at my happy trail nearly did me in. I helped her unzip them and stood to remove them along with the boxer briefs before crawling back up, hovering over her, forcing her to recline once more underneath me. I placed a hand on either side of her face and leaned in to kiss her.

Her tongue swiped at my lips seeking entry and my mouth opened to her accepting her tongue, eager to meet it with mine as they danced perfectly together. The taste of her sweet mouth was intoxicating. I could kiss her like this for hours. I didn't fight it when she finally pulled me down on top of her. Her tits now mashed under my chest, her hips now gently rising up to meet mine and grind together. Such delicious heat spread as my cock rubbed over her stomach with every move of our bodies. My hand reached for her leg, taking purchase just behind her knee, pulling it up and hooking it over and behind my hip. I slid down rocking into her now open core with my hips. My fingers reached for their favorite place in the world and I smirked at her groan as they found it and began their familiar ritual of worship over the little nub.

Char was so wet for me, always so ready for the pleasure I loved to bring her. There was nothing quite like watching Char as she neared her first orgasm. Her head titled back and her luscious lips curled up into a sexy grin. Next she would be moaning ever so slightly before she would exhale a large hot breath she'd held while my fingers rubbed and pinched and twisted at her the way she loved. The way only I could do to her. Then her legs would tighten and rise slightly as her ass buried its self further into the bed tilting her core up to meet me. I knew she was close when her breath began to hitch erratically.

Slipping two fingers of my other hand into her slick wet opening she squirmed for me and began clenching.

"Fuck, Peter."

I added another finger inside and pumped quickly and my other hand picked up the pace on her now engorged clit, pinching and twisting in between the now hard pressing, rubbing. I watched the sheen of sweat begin to glisten across her stomach and a bead run down the valley between her heavenly tits. I increased the pace yet again and really began fucking her with my hands. Her back began to arch off the bed as her hands gripped wildly at the sheets and she uttered unintelligible grunts and phrases through clenched teeth. Her hips rocked up to meet my hand pushing me further into her. Now for the piece De resistance that always threw her over the edge completely. I turned my fingers and curled them up playing that spongy wall inside her like my own personal instrument. That was it, she came with a vengeance.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Peter, you fucking god you! OH yes." She screamed so loud, I had no doubt that shit was heard clear out to the barn.

I couldn't help but chuckle as she rode out that orgasm, the first of many I intended on bringing her to tonight. When she finally stopped writhing around like a wild woman I pulled my hands out and attacked her mouth with mine again, kissing her deeply and passionately as she struggled to catch her breath, the breath I wouldn't let her catch. Now that she was distracted I guided my cock to her and plunged in. I pushed until I heard her gasp around my tongue and then began the slow methodical dance with my hips. Filling her and rocking into her hips I waited for her to pick up the pace, letting her adjust. It always took her a moment to adjust to the size even after all this time together. Half the time I was convinced she did that to stroke my ego.

Once she was ready she wrapped her legs around my waist and shifted herself so that I was now positioned to hit deeper with every thrust. We kept a slow rhythm for awhile as we whispered soft "I love yous" into one anther's ears. Char circled her hips into mine grinding before telling me what she wanted.

Since I'd never deny her anything I complied, picking up the pace as my face moved to her glorious tits, licking and sucking at them in turn as we kept going at it. I bit at her nipples and felt her gasps as she dug her nails into my back.

My hips responded by bucking wildly into her. Char began clenching around me and I knew she was close again, so I bet down harder and pushed her legs higher allowing me to drive deeper still. She came again and I kept the pace until she stopped shaking against me and picked it back up feeling my balls tighten and prepare for the release I knew was about to take me.

"Oh Peter, YES," Char screamed and I spilled into her and then collapsed on top of her panting.

We remained still for a few minutes holding each other tight, Char began kissing my neck. Her hot breath warming my skin, resurrected other parts entirely faster than should be possible.

"Hmm, Char, that feels so good, baby."

"Hmm, so did that honey." Char tucked further into my side and looked up at me smiling.

"Did you mean it Char, are you ready? Will you agree to make me the happiest man in the world?" I took a deep breath and held it while I waited for her to answer.

"Marrying you would make me the happiest woman in the world, I could never live without you Peter, I would never want to, so, yes, I would love nothing more than to make you happy."

"Thank you Char."

"Thank Bella. The woman is a shit storm alright, but something she said made me realize what a fool I have been. You are all I ever wanted and this withholding the happiness we both deserve was just stupid, I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. Peter I love you so much."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and wiped Charlotte's tears before I leaned over into the night stand and retrieved the little box. I pulled the ring from inside and slipped it on her finger, "Charlotte, will you marry me?"

"Yes." The single greatest word in the English language passed through her lips and made time stand still, the earth spin off its axis and joy leap from my heart.

We cried, happy tears for a bit while Char admired the ring and I silently thanked heaven for Bella Swan, my sister, my savior, my new best friend. Little did she know, but she too would get anything she wanted from me now.

Char's hand snaked itself down my stomach and wrapped itself around me, instantly springing life back into the dormant monster. She stroked me masterfully while I watched the glint of light sparkle off the diamond around her finger as her hand moved up and down my now aching cock.

_Yeah, that I could get used to._

"My turn baby," Char said as she slid down between my legs and greedily licked at the monster's head spreading the liquid pooling at the tip around.

I know I grunted as she took me fully into her mouth and pulled my hips to her. Fuck, she was so good at this. I groaned as Char moaned around me causing the best vibrations to course through my dick. I felt the back of her throat as she began sucking and moaning and playing with my balls. Oh hell, it wasn't going to take long at the rate she was going. I felt her hand wrap around the base and slide up and down my shaft keeping up with the trail her mouth left. They worked in sync and seemed to find the perfect balance of pressure and suction and within minutes I was letting loose down her throat as she sucked it down milking me for more. Her tongue lapped me, swirling around cleaning me up of every drop.

"Oh baby that was so good." I pulled her up and kissed her, tasting myself on her sweet lips.

"Return the favor baby." She winked at me and climbed up my chest pushing her twat into my ready and eager mouth.

I called out with the last breath before she lowered herself down, "Hold on to something." I bit her clit and felt her tense before I flicked my tongue the length of her and pulled her down holding her to my face and my tongue found its way inside. I loved driving Char wild and knew so well what it took to do that. I pulled out every trick in my book to please her and laid back waiting for her to come undone again around my face this time. It didn't take long at all and she was wriggling and squirming as I held her down to me biting and licking and sucking her into my mouth, between my teeth. She screamed again and I was lapping up all of her sweet essence as she shook and ground herself into me yet again.

"FUCK, Peter."

Char fell back as I released my hold on her and pulled her into my chest, spooning her as my arms wrapped her into me.

"Please tell me that we will never stop loving like this baby." I whispered into her ear.

I felt the soft curls of her hair as she nodded and then heard the even breathing as I realized she was now fast asleep in my arms, right where she would stay forever.

I had never been so happy.


	24. Chapter 24 Decisions & Distractions

AN: Sorry this chapter is so late, my birthday is just after Thanksgiving and my family made some plans that I had not anticipated to celebrate so that threw me off my schedule. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Previously in our story:

_"Bella, before we have kids, I want the paper work completed, if anything ever happens to us I want Peter to raise them; I don't want him to ever have to go through a fight for that to happen, okay?"_

_"Absolutely, I wouldn't want it any other way."_

_I held her to me and she held tight to my waist. I thought I would cry more, but I didn't, it felt good to tell her what had happened and have that over with._

_"Jasper?"_

_"Yeah Darlin'?"_

_"How many kids we talking here?"_

_God I love this woman. _

* * *

Chapter 24 Decisions and Distractions

BPOV

"Let's make it an even dozen," Jasper chuckled.

_I would love nothing more than having a big family with Jasper but a dozen may be a little extreme._

"Is that your attempt to keep me barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen for the next twenty years?" I laughed back at him.

"Hmm, maybe."

He kissed the top of my head and I turned off the movie, getting up to go to bed.

"Come on big guy, we are going to need to practice if we are going to attempt to double the population of the ranch." I rolled my eyes at him and slapped his ass playfully.

"Practice is good, I like practice, one can never have too much practice." Jasper's voice took on a high pitch, making him sound like a silly girl.

"Seriously, do you want a big family?" I asked him as we climbed into bed.

"Yeah, I think I'd like at least four, three and someone is always feeling left out, two is too few, honestly five or six would be OK with me, but I'm pretty sure that eventually it would begin to take a toll on us and on your body. Really Bella, whatever makes you comfortable is OK with me. Right now, you may think six is fine but we have no idea how your body will handle pregnancy or how we will handle parenthood, so I am fine with keeping it open and see what happens."

"What if we can't get pregnant? I never really thought about having kids before I met you so I only ever made sure not to, what if it doesn't happen." It was something I never really worried about before now, but I wanted to have kids with Jasper.

"Well, unless there is some health concern I am not aware of why would you even think that way?" Jasper looked at me with concern.

"No, no, there isn't any reason that I am aware of, it's just that now I want that so much, I am a little scared." I guess that was it, I did want it now, so much so that I'd be so hurt if it didn't happen.

"Bella, darlin', I don't think we should even worry about that now. If it doesn't happen and for some reason we find out it won't, then there are plenty of other options we could explore. I am not opposed to adoption are you?"

"No, I'm not, I guess I am not opposed to much of anything, I mean, I would consider at least exploring in vitro, or surrogacy or adoption if it came to that, would you?"

"Yeah, I haven't given any of it that much thought before now either, but I really think we could reach a decision together Bella, if the need arises."

"I guess there are a lot of things for us to talk about and think about." My head began to spin just thinking of all the things married couples had to deal with, were we ready for this?

"You mean like who pays the bills, who does the laundry and cooking, do we buy the kids cars for their sixteenth birthdays, that sort of thing?"

"OK smart ass, but yes, I guess we do need to talk about the mundane as well as the big stuff, like money. How much are we allowed to spend without discussing it, and for you, how much is too much to be spending on a gift? I know that it probably isn't the same discussion most couples have, but, it still needs to happen.

"You are right Bella, my Mom always used to say "communication is the key to a happy marriage, that's why your father and I are always talking things out," I think she was right. Although, I think you are supposed to determine whether you want the same things before you agree to marry." Jasper laughed.

"Jasper, I don't think compatibility is going to be a problem, if we don't agree on something you'll just do it my way." I laughed.

"Oh really? You think so, huh?" Jasper jumped on top of me holding me down while I laughed.

"Oh yes, I'm sure of it." I winked at him playfully.

He kissed me and laughed softly, "The funny thing is, you are absolutely right, I probably would do it your way."

I batted my eyelashes at him and bowed my head shyly.

"Oh hell, I hope at least some of them are boys, because I can just see any daughters of yours wrapping me around their little fingers just like their mother." We laughed.

We made love, slow and tender and fell asleep in one another's arms.

Morning came around entirely too soon after staying up so late talking and doing other things.

Since our house hunting was over sooner than we expected we all agreed to spend the day looking around Palo Alto. Jasper showed us around campus and I was able to see where his office would be. We checked out the law school, I wanted to look into the bar review course and check out the law library. I'd probably be doing a lot of studying there.

We had lunch at a quaint place not too far from the campus. Char checked out some of the local shopping with me while the boys wandered around on their own since Peter was busy fielding calls from the realtor and relaying information to Tyler most of the time anyway. Tyler would be handling most of the details and closing.

While Char was off trying something on in the dressing room I called Rose to check in. I told her about the house and explained the concerns the guys had with getting married in Vegas and that we were all thinking about what we wanted in a wedding. Emmett had expressed the same concerns and had essentially vetoed Vegas too.

All was well in Seattle; Jacob was still watching the house on and off. Mary was running basic errands in my car trying to make it look like I was still there so that he would not get suspicious. He had followed her to the dry cleaners and to the grocery store, but did not go in, he just waited in his car and watched.

Rose told me that Dimitri had followed Jacob as he made a trip to the reservation one day, detouring through Forks. That had me a bit concerned. What could he have been doing in Forks? He had made several stops, including Newton's Sporting goods store where I worked a couple summers, the public library and a book store I used to frequent. He stopped for lunch at the dinner Charlie ate in every day. Not that there were that many places to eat in forks, but that seemed a little spooky to me. Every one of the places he visited, were places I had spent time. He spent the night at the reservation and then headed back to Seattle the next day.

I had a pretty bad feeling about the whole thing; I'd have to tell Jasper and Peter.

Char paid for her purchase and we wandered around a bit longer before meeting the guys.

Jasper gave us a tour of the neighborhood, including all the local necessities, grocery store, dry cleaners, there was a book store that looked promising. We just spent the day getting to know the area. We had received word that there was no other contract pending on the house, so it looked like it would just be a matter of reaching an agreement on numbers.

We had an early dinner and then hung out at the hotel watching movies. Our flight was early in the morning and the tension grew more visible as it neared. We were about an hour into the movie when Jasper's phone rang.

"Hello."

_"Jasper, its Dimitri, I'm afraid I have some bad news."_

"What has happened?" Jasper was out of his chair, pacing and he looked at me with a worried expression.

_"Jacob tried to approach Bella, well Mary, but he thought it was Bella. The cat is out of the bag, he knows Bella isn't here. He was frantic, he kept saying 'you are not Bella, where is she, what have you people done with her?' and he seemed very upset." _

"Does he have any idea where she is, could he figure it out?" Jasper asked.

_"Well he was genuinely shocked so I don't think so, but now he is going to be trying to find out."_

"We are headed back to Texas in the morning, I'll check in when we get there. Thanks Dimitri, is Mary OK?"

_"Fine, he was too stunned to do anything, she hightailed it out of there."_

Jasper hung up and filled us in on what had happened.

I realized my phone had been in my purse in the bedroom, I had no idea whether he had tried to contact me. The tension in the room was palatable, every one of us on edge. I hated watching what Jacob was doing to the people that I loved. I didn't believe he was dangerous, that he would actually hurt me. He just needed to be told in no uncertain terms that it was never going to happen between us. I waited about twenty minutes for Jasper to relax and then excused myself to use the restroom. I grabbed my phone on the way and locked the door behind me. Sure enough, Jacob had tried to call and there was a new text.

_Bella, please, just tell me that you are OK. If they have hurt you or are holding you against your will, tell me, I will come and get you. I love you, I will always protect you._

Well, he has gone past telling me what he wants and has now deluded himself into believing we are in a relationship. This has to stop. I realized that I had never really told him that I wasn't interested in him or in a relationship with him. I had not told him that his actions were hurting me.

I dialed his number.

It rang twice.

I considered hanging up.

He answered on the third ring.

_"Hello? Bella is that you? Are you OK honey?"_ The voice was filled with worry and concern, and it haunted me.

"Yes, Jacob, this is Bella. Jacob I am fine, no one is holding me against my will, I have not been harmed. Jacob the only one that is hurting me is you, by doing this."

_"Bella, I love you, we belong together, you know that."_ Jacob's voice was higher, he was clearly agitated.

"Jacob, please listen to me. I know you believe that, but honestly Jacob, I don't know you and you don't know me the way you think you do."

_"You are wrong Bella, I know all about you, all about Forks High, all about Charlie and how he died, I know about your mother and that asshole she was married to. I know that he blamed you for some reason. What happened with Edward was not your fault Bella."_

OH. My. God. How in the hell could he know about that? Charlie and Renee's deaths would be in the paper and easy enough to find. Phil and Edward though, how could he know about them? His trip to Forks, damn it, he was checking on me, but how? It wasn't as though there was a public record of my relationship with Edward; nobody knew what happened when he left. The only people I ever told were Rose and Jasper.

"Jacob, those are events in my life, they are not who I am, Reading about my family in a newspaper, asking questions about me in my home town does not mean that you know me. If you knew me you would know that those things are distant past." I tried to keep my voice even, not to show too much emotion.

_"Bella, I know you are just afraid because Edward left you, but I will never leave you. I would not do that to you." _

"Jacob, you don't know anything about that. I'm sure that you had high school girlfriends, relationships that ended. That was all it was, nothing more. You and I are not in a relationship Jacob." I tried to talk some sense into him.

There was a knock on the door. "Bella, who are you talking to?" Jasper asked through the door. I could hear in his voice that he was frantic.

_Shit._

_"Bella, who was that, is there someone with you? Damn it, I knew they were holding you. Where are you?"_

Jacob was getting insistent and Jasper was trying the knob, when he realized it was locked he began pleading with me to open the door.

I unlocked the door and stood back. Jasper came through followed by Peter and Char. He stood watching me, confused, angry, hurt all at once. I could see each of the emotions swirling just behind his eyes. I needed to let him know what was going on.

"Jacob, I am with my family, now. If you really knew me, you would know that I don't want you to call me or text me or follow me anymore. I want you to stop this. You need to talk to someone about this; you need to get some perspective. Someday you will meet the right person and be very happy, but Jacob that person is not me. I know that you do not want to hurt me, but right now that is what you are doing. Your actions are hurting me and my family. You deserve to truly love someone, someone that will love you Jacob, this, between us, is not love, it is not healthy. Now you say that you will do anything for me right?"

_"Yes, I will protect you, I'll do anything."_ Jacob was pleading now.

Jasper and Peter were coming closer, Char grabbed Peter's arm and shook her head, no.

"Then stop this, let me go, move on and find someone else, which is what I need from you." I tried to be firm, to be straight forward. I just hoped it would work.

_"Bella, please don't do this, we can be so good together." _

"Jacob, I am going to text you the name of someone that I want you to go talk with, will you do that for me?"

_"Yes, Bella, I'll do anything for you."_

"Good, I'll send you the name tomorrow. Please go and talk, really talk and open up, OK?"

_"I don't know, that isn't going to change the way I feel about you, but fine, I will do it for you Bella."_

"Goodbye Jacob." I hung up and realized I was shaking like a leaf. Jasper took the phone and turned it off.

He led me out of the bathroom and back to the front room of the suite and just held me as I shook and cried. Jasper's thumbs ran up each of my cheeks drying the tears. He pulled me into his lap and rocked me, promising everything would be fine and telling me how proud he was of me.

Eventually I began to feel better, the sobs slowed and then stopped. I knew now what I had to do, what I wanted to do. All of this happened for a reason, Jay harassing me, Jacob stalking me, finally finding Jasper, the love we both so desperately felt for each other. I knew now what healthy love was. Jacob didn't have that luxury, he never did. He had no positive model of love, no means of knowing the way real love felt, the impact it had on you.

I had been thinking a lot about what I wanted to do with my life ever since I met Jasper, ever since Jay showed his true colors. The truth was, it wasn't only my lifestyle that had left me feeling lonely and empty. It was all the choices I had been making in my life. I realized that I had never wanted to become a lawyer to represent greedy corporations. I originally wanted to be a lawyer to help people, to advocate on their behalf when no one else would or could. Somewhere along the way I had lost sight of that, I had stopped caring about anyone or anything. Jasper had changed all of that by simply loving me.

It truly amazed me that it took meeting one of the wealthiest men in the country to remember that I didn't care a lick about money or status or fame, the one thing that I had ever cared about was people, and doing the right thing by them. Edward made me forget that, and Jasper, he reminded me of it, of who I really was.

"I need the name of the best therapist in Seattle, preferably someone who works with this kind of thing." I announced after a very lengthy and tense silence.

"Bella, darlin', are you OK?" Jasper asked holding my hands in his, as he looked at me with such worry.

"I'm fine. I've decided what I want to do. I don't want to go back to a firm. I want to start a center for victims, stalking victims, domestic abuse victims, victims of sexual harassment. I want to provide legal support, emotional support, counseling, a place for people to reach out, to get help. I want to educate young women and men to stop this trend before it happens. This world is entirely too messed up and children do not have enough positive role models, we parade too much dysfunction in front of them and it has become the norm. I mean seriously, look at the headlines, look at the tabloids, our youth is looking up to Brittney, Lindsey, Paris, Michael, Tom, Anna Nicole, no wonder nobody knows how to have a healthy functional relationship any more."

"Bella, you amaze me, it's a great idea. If that is really what you want, I will stand behind you every step of the way." Jasper kissed me gently on the lips and smiled softly.

"So will I," Char said.

"Looks like the Whitlock family just started a new foundation with Bella at the helm. I'm in too Bella, whatever it takes." Peter said proudly.

"Really? You will all help me?" I was overwhelmed.

"Absolutely, but can we add emergency shelter to the list?" Peter asked. I knew he was thinking of Irina.

"And rape counseling?" Jasper added, I knew he was thinking of Rose.

"Let's start by finding Jacob the help he needs," I said.

We all agreed and made plans to sit down and talk it all out once we were back in Texas. I had no idea whether I had just done the right thing with Jacob, but it felt right. He deserved to hear me tell him that I did not want a relationship with him. I realized that I had never done that, never really told him.

Was I biting off way more than I could chew, yeah, probably?

In the morning, everything seemed so clear. We called Rose and Dimitri and told them about my conversation with Jacob, they were both going to run down names for me to send to Jacob. Rose thought her therapist might be able to recommend someone.

I called the pilot and let him know we were on the way. I had an idea, and hoped that it might make the flight home a little less difficult. Maybe if we could keep focusing on the plans to deal with Jacob and this new idea, we could keep Peter's mind busy. Hell it was worth a try.

I asked the hotel concierge for basic office supplies, legal pads, pens. He came through and had a bag waiting for me when we checked out. Once we were all comfortably in the back of the limo I pulled the bag out before Peter even had an opportunity to start to panic. I handed everyone a pad and pen and told them I wanted us to brainstorm ideas. The first step was to come up with an outline of what we would like to accomplish, then move on to what we would need, where to find the resources. I explained my idea most of the short drive to the airfield.

Peter was adequately distracted. I didn't think that he even realized that he had not begun to panic yet.

I went to meet the pilot and let him know that so far everything was OK. He was ready to go as soon as we were boarded. The hotel's driver loaded the luggage onto the plane and we all took our seats, this time around a small table.

As soon as we were seated, I started throwing questions out again about the plans; Peter had been running the ranch for a long time and his business sense was keen. He was coming up with practical aspects that I wouldn't necessarily have thought about yet. Char's event planning experience contributed some unique perspectives and Jasper's' teaching background proved helpful in identifying methods for outreach programs.

It wasn't long before we were more than half way through the five and a half hour flight and and Peter and Jasper were doing well. It seemed the more I kept them distracted, the better. Once the conversation began to wane I asked about possible affiliations with the University, perhaps Stanford's Law School. We talked about that for a good hour and before we knew it we were descending.

I packed up the notes we had taken into the hotel bag and got ready to land. Jasper gripped and squeezed my hand during the landing and other than that; it was a much different flight than the one to California.

As we walked to the car Peter put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. "Thank you, Jasper is a very lucky man, you are an amazing woman. Don't think I don't know and appreciate what you did."

"I will do anything for my family Peter, don't ever forget that." We walked the rest of the way to the car just smiling, Peter's arm around my shoulder, my arm around his waist.

We climbed into the back of the car and I sat beside Jasper while Char snuggled into Peter's side. It had been a good trip, we accomplished so much and although we had all been on an emotional roller coaster nearly the entire time I felt really good and thought the others looked as though they did too.

We were all anxious to get back home. Home. Funny, I didn't even think of Seattle as home anymore. Home was wherever Jasper was. This week it was Texas, soon it would be California. I honestly didn't even have any desire to go back to Seattle except to see Mike, Emmett, Rose and James.

Jasper carried our luggage into the house and to our bedroom. He unpacked about the same way that he packed. Literally he turned the suitcase upside down and dumped the contents onto the middle of the bed. Once I stopped laughing, I pulled out the toiletries bag and brought it into the bathroom and sorted the clothes into loads and made Jasper carry the basket to the laundry room.

I had lost several days of studying and couldn't afford to miss any more. There were only a few weeks left before I would have to fly back and take my finals. Once the exams were done I would finish packing anything I wanted to take with to California. Emmett and Rose were excited and anxious to get moved into the house.

The next steps of my life were right around the corner.


	25. Chapter 25 All Coming Together

Chapter 25 All Coming Together

BPOV

Rosalie was a God send. Her therapist recommended someone with experience dealing with stalkers, she had worked extensively with prisoners and would be well suited to offer Jacob help. I had texted the number to him and all I could do was hope that he would get the help he needed. I received a text back thanking me and letting me know that he had called and made an appointment. I didn't know whether to believe that or not, but it really wasn't my problem, I had done what I could. I would not have any contact with him again.

Jasper was busy preparing for the upcoming summer semester and I was too far behind on studying; we treated the days as a typical work day and remained in our respective spaces focusing on getting done what we needed to. I still needed to study most evenings to catch up and finish out the year. My professors were scheduling daily time with me now to grill me on the cases we were covering in class and I wished I was actually attending; it would have been easier than the one on one I was now forced to do. It seems the expectations are much higher when you were not in a group setting.

Peter and Char had both returned to their normal routines as well and the house was quiet. I found I loved that Irina handled the cooking and we typically all ate dinner together. It gave me a break from the kitchen and allowed me more time to focus on studying. By the time Friday rolled around I was feeling much better about the way that things were working out. The four of us sat around and enjoyed movie night. All in all the low key week had been just what we all needed. At last, there was no drama.

Dimitri confirmed that Jacob did indeed visit the therapist, and that made me feel better. Mary was moving on to another case, there really wasn't any need for her to stick around, I wasn't there and Jacob was aware of that. She had become a friend through the whole ordeal and I was happy to have gotten to know her. Felix was sticking around for awhile longer and Dimitri was continuing to follow Jacob.

Mike was back to staying at his own apartment now as was Steve. Rose and Emmett continued to spend time at my place. I think they were starting to adjust to being there, which was fine with me. As far as I was concerned, it was their home now, I would really only be back briefly.

On Thursday Peter's voice came blaring through the wall speaker around lunch time, demanding that Jasper and I get our 'asses' down to the kitchen. It was the first time I had heard the intrusive metal on the wall since we had been back home. I finished the sentence that I was writing and met Jasper at his office door and we walked hand in hand to the kitchen after shrugging our shoulders indicating we had no idea what was up. Tyler was standing in the kitchen with Peter when we arrived.

"Good news." Peter smiled at us as we all took a seat around the table.

"What's up?" Jasper looked between Peter and Tyler questioning with his eyes.

"We got the house," Peter announced.

"Really, we really go it, it is really ours?" I was so excited I was bouncing in my chair and Jasper was leaning over to hug me.

"Yep, all settled, we close next month." Tyler smiled brightly at both of us.

"Oh thank you both, thank you Jasper." I was hugging Jasper across the chair when he pulled me into his lap.

"Oh darlin' I am so excited, thank you for agreeing to it." He kissed me sweetly and rested his forehead against mine.

"So when are you guys going to move in?" Tyler asked.

"Well, we need to buy furniture and move some stuff from Bella's and I think we should have everything painted before we move in, it'll be easier than once it is furnished. Bella needs to concentrate on school the next few weeks, so we can't even start shopping and deciding on things until then. Bella how long between finals and the start of your bar review course?"

Jasper was strategizing, I loved it when he got like this; it was so hot to see his mind working a mile a minute.

"Three weeks, we could do some furniture shopping then, arrange for the movers and painters, maybe we could move in just before my classes start in June."

"Maybe we should paint the guest house right away and we can stay there while the house is being finished."

"Perfect Jasper, I was thinking we could put the furniture from my house in the guest house, it will fit perfectly there, but not really in the house itself."

"Yeah, that is perfect, we can have the painters start on the guest house as soon as we close and the movers bring your furniture as soon as the painters are done. That gives them a week to be done in the guest house. It will be done by the time I need to be there."

"Oh Jasper, that is too perfect." I kissed him again.

"Are you guys taking anything from here?" Peter asked.

"We don't think so; we thought we should leave our bedroom the way it is for when we come here. I might take some stuff from my office and a few things of Mom and Dad's just to have with me, but you and I can discuss that." Jasper was as excited as I was.

"You have to take the picture of Great Uncle Jasper, it belongs with you," Peter was insistent.

"Yes, I would like to have that with me," Jasper responded with deep emotion in his eyes.

"I have to call Char, we need your help shopping and decorating. You guys should at the very least decide on what you want for your room," I said.

"Do I get to pick out the shit for my room?" Tyler asked teasing me.

"Sorry, I 'm excited." I blushed.

I didn't miss the fact that Jasper would have to be in Palo before I could leave Seattle. I was not looking forward to being apart even if it was just a week or two. I did need to get some things organized at my house and go through what I wanted to keep and what I wanted to get rid of. We were going to be buying most stuff new, but things like the kitchen stuff would be moving, maybe I'd use that to outfit the guest house kitchen and just buy new for our kitchen. I had so much to do, finals, packing, moving, decorating and shopping for the new house, planning a wedding, studying for the bar. _SHIT._

The following week, we started talking about wedding plans. The more we talked about it the more I realized that the planning was going to consume an enormous amount of time. I really wasn't going to be able to focus on studying for the bar and planning a wedding and decorating the house unless we did it small.

"Bella, what do you want? I want you to be really happy with the day; I want it to be perfect for us, everything you want it to be. If you want to go away, we can do that, if you want to have it here we can do that, we can have it at the ranch or if you want we can have it at the new place."

"I think we should consider the guest list, I mean if we have it in Texas fewer people have to travel and I don't really want you or Peter flying just before the wedding and being all stressed out. I want both of you to be completely relaxed and not worrying. I think this may be difficult on all of us."

"What do you mean, difficult?"

"Well, I guess as a little girl I probably dreamt of my wedding a lot more than you did as a boy. I don't think boys are as enchanted by the whole thing as girls are, I mean the big white dress and the perfect flowers and all that."

"No, I can't say the wedding itself was ever a big source of my daydreams." Jasper made a ridiculous face wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, OK, so you were a perv at seven, I get it. Seriously, when I dreamt of my wedding it's just that I always imagined Charlie walking me down the aisle, Renee crying in the front pew. It just seems so strange to be getting married and they won't be there, no Charlie giving me away, no Renee trying to insist I do things a certain way, helping me with my dress. I'm sure it will be hard for you too, not having your parents there."

"It will be, and I had been wondering how to ask you how you felt about that, not having your dad to give you away." Jasper put his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I just don't know, I want to marry you more than anything and I know it will be the happiest day of my life, but I know that on some levels it will be very sad and it will be difficult. I will probably be grinning like a fool one minute and crying the next."

"Would it make it easier if we did something less traditional? No big walk down an aisle in a virginal white dress. I always thought the idea of the father giving away his daughter was a bit too much like a property transfer anyway."

"You know that that is exactly what it was originally." I smirked at him.

"History professor, duh!" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Didn't know you were so well read on the history of matrimony." The mocking rolled off my tongue.

"Baby, there's a lot you still don't know." Jasper teasingly ran his fingers down my side causing me to shiver in response to the sensuous touch of his fingertips ghosting over the sliver of skin between my tank and pants.

"Hmm, you don't say?" I pushed my chest into his, nuzzling his neck and chin.

"I can't wait for the rest of our lives together to share it all." Jasper's hands slid up my back, caressing my neck.

"You know, white isn't really my color, maybe we don't have to do the traditional thing."

"That would be fine with me, I don't really like the whole tux idea all that much either, I'll wear one if you want but it wouldn't be my first choice."

"OK, what about the ceremony, I really don't need religious unless you need that."

"No, no religion, just a civil ceremony works for me."

"Well, so, here at the ranch, a civil ceremony, no formal wear, now we are getting somewhere."

"You just can't wear a bikini or some shit, I won't be able to stop myself from taking you right in front of our guests."

"I hear that is a tradition in some cultures." I winked at Jasper, giggling.

Jasper growled, he actually growled. I laughed so damn hard I thought my sides were going to split. By the time I stopped laughing the conversation was over, Jasper was tearing my clothes off and pushing me down on the bed.

Jasper took his time showing me what he would like to do to me in front of our guests. The man is a damn pervert and I love it.

The next couple weeks had settled into a routine. We each set about attending to our own responsibilities. We still had dinner together, the four of us, most nights. We talked a lot about the weddings we all wanted over dinners and decided on a double wedding at the ranch. It turned out that Peter and Char were no more interested in a traditional wedding than we were. Char was able to handle a lot of the planning which took a lot of the pressure off of my shoulders. Irina helped Char with logistics and would help us on the big day, like an older sister would.

Rose called me from work one day.

"_Bella, Emmett and I ran into Jacob last night. We were out for dinner and Bella, Jacob was at the same restaurant and he was on a date. He came over to us while she was using the ladies room and apologized Bella, he seemed contrite, genuine. He didn't linger he just said how sorry he was and how embarrassed and hoped we would forgive him. He and the girl seemed happy."_

"That's great Rose, I hope he moves on and can be happy."

"_Yeah, I feel kind of bad for him, I'm not sure he ever stood a chance,"_ Rose lamented.

"Well, it looks like he is getting the help he needs, Dimitri said that he is seeing the therapist three times a week right now, so I'm sure things will improve for him."

When I asked Rose about wedding plans she went into a bit of a panic about never having a wedding and before we were off the phone the double wedding had turned into a triple.

Char and Peter were absolutely obliging and the weekend was turning into one big ceremony of love. Rose was more than happy to hand over the reins to Char to plan the perfect ceremony and celebration. Char was truly in her element; after all planning events was her forte.

Rose was just as happy to forgo the big formal affair too. Finally, she admitted that was what was causing her so much consternation in planning the wedding in the first place, it just didn't fit with who she was now, but it was the only way she knew.

JBPOV

That self righteous, little, fucking, bitch; who the hell does she think she is, telling me to get help? She has no idea the kind of dog she is messing with here. I'll get help alright, not the kind of help she envisioned though. The little bitch honestly doesn't know that she belongs to me now, she is mine, her ass is mine, her mind is mine, and every breath she continues to take is because I have allowed it. She can play house with that little rich fuck, Whitlock, for now, but it will be my name she is screaming through her orgasms soon enough.

The morons she has surrounding her, attempting to protect her, are an inept bunch of idiots. Were they really that stupid? The only one with any skills at all was the one following me, Dimitri; he was actually pretty good. No match for me, but he dug up the crap I left for him to find, easily enough. He was becoming a pain in the ass at times though, especially on my last trip to the Res.

I had to sneak out the back of the diner and run through the woods clear across town to get to that stupid little bitch still carrying a vendetta against Bella for catching Edward's eye all those years ago. You'd think she would have given up on that once he'd fucked her or at the very least once Cullen dumped Bella in those woods behind her house.

_Stupid fool he was, he was going to go back and tell Bella the truth the next day. I couldn't have that, not after all I went through to set him up in the first place. It had worked like a charm too, the damn fool actually loved Bella, but I made sure I had all the evidence I needed to blackmail him and destroy the source of his happiness at the same time. Forcing him to sleep with several of the girls in their class, especially the vindictive little bitch I was now running to meet was the most rewarding; watching him do it, taping him while he seethed with murderous rage at me, hidden in his closet, hmm, so gratifying. He delivered his lines perfectly, 'Bella was the bad guy, Bella was the one that thought she was better than everyone' and they all fell for it. The whole school would help sell the story of his betrayal. Hell, it was his own fault; if he hadn't been being so overprotective of her in the first place I never would have taken notice of her. I never would have decided that she was mine or that destroying what he held dearest, her, would be my final revenge. The fact that he himself delivered the damning lies that would isolate her after he was gone, truly my best work._

So Dimitri never even knew that I had snuck out the back and was now armed with even more information about what happened after Edward disappeared. I had been annoyed for years that I had been forced to go into hiding longer than I had wanted to in order to be safe and didn't have the information I needed firsthand. When I walked back out the front door a little over an hour later, the 'would be tracker' was still sitting in his car across the lot.

Did they really not know that I knew everything they did? Did they honestly believe I fell for the body double crap? The body double was pretty hot though, I even thought about just taking her and pretending she was Bella. I'm sure her smokin' body would be just as pliable a putty for my hands to sculpt. I could teach her all the things I planned to teach Bella, all the things I taught Cullen's sister all those years ago. Hell, maybe I would do just that, forget about pretending she was Bella, I could take her and use her for a practice run. All the sick and twisted things I wanted to do to sweet little Bella Swan I could try out on her little decoy. Fuck, she practically begged me to do just that by getting involved in the first place.

I chuckled, thinking that I could probably get the body double to enjoy being chained up, gagged and fucked repeatedly. I'd let my inner dog come out and take her, make her scream through the gag. She'd beg me for more, in time, just like Bella would, just like his sister did. I wouldn't have to worry as much about hurting her, or giving her more than she could take, the way I would with Bella. No, Bella, I wanted in one piece, forever, the ultimate revenge to the precious Cullen family, take the last of its innocence, break her, turn her into a whore and then take her as my plaything. It was just too bad none of them would know it. Oh, I'd tell Bella eventually, what led her to her fate. Before the end, she would know that it was Edward's fault she was here and that she had come to the wrong conclusion that he was just a controlling ass.

The decoy, though, hmm, that could be fun. I could try some of the darker things running through my mind and if it hurt her, killed her, what would I care, at least it would keep Bella safe and with me forever. Maybe I would keep her and force her to pleasure me while Bella watched, or force her to pleasure Bella while I watched. Damn, the possibilities were endless.

It was so easy to plant that tracking device on Bella's car while the body double pretended to run errands. It was almost as easy as planting the bugs in the house that night while Bella slept.

I nearly took her then, when she lay sprawled out across her bed with that ridiculous cell phone open next to her and the scent of her previous round of deviant masturbation still lingering in the air. Stupid bitch didn't even know I was in her house, in her closet, watching the whole thing. It was almost funny when she thought someone had been at her window. Then when the neighbor's guest pulled away, such perfect timing, I couldn't have planned it better myself. I didn't even have to create any of that to fuel her fear. I had front fucking row seats for the whole thing.

The space was completely ready now, cleaned from the years it laid empty. My last run to the reservation stocked it with additional dry goods and gallons of water. There was enough food there to last months if need be. I had to increase the supplies now that this was not going to be as big a mystery. They'd come looking for me the minute she disappeared; I wouldn't be able to come and go as I had originally planned.

The restraints were still solidly cemented into the walls; they would never come out. I took meticulous care in setting the place up; everything we would need for years was there. I loaded up on all of Bella's favorite books, her favorite movies on DVD, a television, no cable or satellite hookup though, no antenna. I couldn't have Bella able to track time by watching local news. I bought plenty of raunchy wear for her, that's all I would be allowing her to wear so clothing would be unnecessary. Clothing did nothing for me, I only wanted to see her dressed for my fantasies, after all she was there to serve me, do as I commanded. I even remembered to think of feminine products and birth control so that she had everything she would need. I certainly didn't want her getting knocked up and spoiling my fun.

Nobody would ever find us; the reservation was too vast and held too many secrets. The only people who ever knew of its existence, long dead.

The only thing that sucked, I had to get information second hand, now that Bella had gone to stay with Whitlock in Texas. I had to rely on the calls in and out of her house to hear her voice. There was plenty of information flowing by way of the conversations her idiot friends engaged in around her dining table. They actually all stayed there trying to keep up the rouse that Bella was there and they were watching her. They still took shifts. I marveled at their supreme stupidity.

While I sat listening to the tapes I caught a call come in to Rose from Bella. It seems they found a house in California, sounded like Bella was very excited about it. Too bad she would never make the move to California or marry her new love.

He really had thrown a wrench into everything, the little fucker. I waited so long for the perfect time to strike. She had finally grown up a bit and filled out in all the right places, she was a woman, not that frail little girl Cullen fell for. Her self esteem was at an all time low, she had been alone for so long, so devastated over the loss of her first love and that betrayal, followed so closely by her parents' deaths. The first couple years of attempted and failed relationships followed by years of empty one night stands had finally broken her, destroyed her self esteem, and turned her into the whore I promised him I would make her, before I took her for my own.

_I remember that I could hardly believe my luck when her asshole drunk of a stepfather wandered into the liquor store when I was there. _

_"Hey aren't you Bella Swan's stepfather sir?"_

_"Yes." He looked at me trying to figure out who I was._

_"Man, I am so sorry for your loss. I mean poor Bella, first her asshole boyfriend fucks her over, probably gave her some disease, and leaves her and now her mom dies, who is she going to lean on now? I know she really counted on her mom to get her through all the shit she was going through. Too bad Bella couldn't be there for her mom, ya' know? Anyway, really sorry man."_

_The dumb fuck just looked at me with the stupidest expression. He was livid with Bella all right. I heard him mumble "that little spoiled bitch" on his way out the door._

Her father was even easier, Chief of Police, what a joke. His schedule could keep your watch accurate to a ten millionth of a second. Every Saturday morning, five am, fishing. Every night, the diner for supper and home to watch sports with his Vitamin R. He was so worn down in his own unrequited love for his whore of an ex-wife and his silly little daughter's heartbreak that he rarely ever brought back up on a call. It was so easy to shoot him and leave him for dead without ever worrying about getting caught.

Now, just when she had finally given up on everything and had so fully resolved herself to her plan of never caring so she never hurt, just when she was so clearly content with one night stands, he comes along and messes up my years of meticulous planning. Of all the luck, it turns out I was only a couple weeks too late. If I had only walked into that club before she met him, she would have left with me no questions asked and all this would be so much easier.

Well, I could be flexible, I have proven that. I had to improvise when she didn't leave with me that first night as I had expected her to. The only difference now, when I took her, someone would know where to come looking. I would have to stay in hiding with her. Unless.... Yes, brilliant. She gave me the way out. I would go talk to that therapist, convince them that I was over her, I'd have to stay away from here on out, but at least I'd still have access to all the conversations. I'd have to get rid of all the evidence, "clean" my place of anything that would send them in the right direction. I would apologize to her and thank her for the therapist's name. It wouldn't take long to convince them I was no longer a threat. I would even find a girl to establish a healthy relationship with. We would "run" into her friends in public, they would see me moving on and stable. The woman could show that I was great to her, never abusive or threatening. It shouldn't take long. Hell I have been living a lie my entire life, this would be easy.


	26. Chapter 26 Moving On

**AN: I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and wish you a very Happy New Year. Thank you all so much for all the love and support and reviews, alerts and favs. They mean so much to me and I read each and every single one, probably more than once. LOL, yeah I'm a dork like that. Sorry it took longer than usual to get this chapter out, but I seriously had some major making up to do for my kids and hubs for the holiday. I have been an absentee parent/wife too much this year because of my addiction to FF.**

**Jasper is off to pay a visit to ****KellansLadyKatie09****, have fun bb, and if he does anything kinky, tell me so I can write about it. **

Only At Night

Chapter 26

Moving On

JPOV

The quiet knock at the bedroom door woke me from the restless slumber that I was struggling to fight through. I heard Peter come in whispering, "Jasper, you awake?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I rubbed at my eyes, unable to coax the sleep from them.

"Sorry man, I could use your help, sick steer." Peter whispered from the doorway, soft light silhouetting him.

"Alright, just give me a minute, did you call the doc?" My eyes adjusted to the dark of the room and the sliver of light from the hallway behind Peter.

"No, not yet, it is 2:00, I wanted to give him another hour or two if possible." Peter backed out of the doorway back into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him.

Quietly, I tried to get up without rousing Bella, but she had heard Peter. "Will it be ok?" she asked.

"I don't know; I'll go sit with him, keep him awake, and see if there is anything we can do until the doc can get here. Go back to sleep."

"Love you." Bella whispered.

"Not as much as I love you." I teased and kissed her head before climbing out of bed and reaching for my jeans.

Dressing quickly, I walked down to the kitchen to find Peter pouring coffee into a thermos.

"How bad?" I asked.

"So far only two head, but I don't know if we got them isolated soon enough. I just sent the guys to bed and came to make coffee and get you," Peter said rubbing the back of his neck, the stress weighing heavily on his brow. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Peter and I drove silently to the small barn that he kept separated for sick animals. The worst thing that could happen on a ranch the size of ours was a virus that could spread. It could wipe out not only the current herd but also impact the grazing pastures, leading to disease spreading to future herds.

As we pulled up to the barn Peter began running down the priorities. "First priority, we need to keep them hydrated, second watch the rest of the herd for any sign it has spread, third watch for any changes in these two."

I sat beside Peter helping him to attend to sick steer. We sat quietly for a good hour before either of us spoke.

"Peter, I'm worried. I'm worried about Bella being back in Seattle without me, being by herself. I don't buy this bullshit Jacob is shoveling, not for one minute."

"Good, don't. You shouldn't, why the hell would he just up and change his mind all of a sudden just because she spoke with him, told him she wasn't interested? I think he got that the night she tried to press charges. No, I don't trust him either. What do you want to do?" Peter's ability to stay calm always amazed me. The only time I ever really saw him lose it was after our parents died and he thought he might not be granted guardianship over me. It did wonders to help me remain calm.

"I don't know, I can't be in two places at one time, I l know Felix and Dimitri will still be watching over her, keeping her safe. Steve will be at school so she should be okay, but I can't shake this feeling. I don't know, maybe it is just being apart that is getting to me. I'll feel better when she is by my side every day and in my bed every night."

"I hear ya. I can't even begin to tell you how fuckin' happy I am that Char will be in my bed every night. We have been together for ever and yet, I feel like she is finally mine for the first time."

"Char is a good girl, Peter, she loves you very much. I'm glad she finally agreed."

"I don't know what Bella said to her, but all Char said was that Bella was a godsend to us all and that I should be thankful for her. I am, too. Not only because it is so good to finally see you happy, but there is just something about the way she completes us, draws us all together. She is a great girl too and I know she is going to make you happy Jasper."

"She already has, Peter, she already has. Maybe you could keep her busy later this afternoon, I have an appointment with Caius."

"Yeah, no problem. Just make sure you pick something perfect." Peter smiled a bright warming smile as he went back to attending to the animal in front of him.

I went off to check the remainder of the herd for any sign the illness had spread.

By the time I finished checking on the rest of the herd the doc was there and I headed back to the house to shower and get ready to go run my errands.

Bella spent the day studying, my course outline was complete. I needed to prepare the syllabus and gather some additional materials. I wanted to be sure to keep a few things to fill my time the first couple weeks in California without Bella. It occurred to me the busier I stayed the less difficult it would be to be apart from her. The closing was now scheduled for the second week I would be there and I had the painters scheduled to start immediately. Supervising the workers and making sure everything was as Bella wanted it would take up some time and I was grateful for that distraction too. Once they got the guest house painted, Bella's furniture would be arriving save her bedroom set and her office furniture. We had decided to order a smaller set of dressers for the guest house and a new bed. Bella would need her bed until after graduation and it seemed it would fit better in one of the guest rooms in the house anyway.

I let Bella know that I had to go into town for a meeting in the afternoon and she intended to keep studying. She was really hitting the books hard now in preparation for her finals. I had to chuckle, she was so focused when she studied; I stood in the doorway a good ten minutes before she noticed I was there. After she jumped and swore at me for scaring her, I kissed her goodbye and told her I'd see her in a few hours and to keep studying. I could not make fun of her; I was the same way about history when I got into something new.

It was a nice day and I decided to drive the McLaren. Peter and I always had a weakness for cars. Typically we didn't buy a lot of toys, fancy yachts, properties or islands in highly sought locations and, for obvious reasons, no jets, but we did normally keep at least one over the top sports car to drive. Earlier this year we bought the Mercedes SLR McLaren Roadster. Over the top probably didn't do justice to this machine. It is gorgeous, fast, and luxurious. My favorite part was the retractable roof; Peter was all over the wing style doors. I laughed my ass off when we first got it home and Peter pulled it into the garage and parked it next to the 1990 Ford F350. The funniest part was that Peter had absolutely no idea why I thought it was so funny. I had to explain the irony of parking a limited edition $495,000 sports car next to a nearly 20 year old beat to hell pick up worth about $4900. The fucker jut shrugged his shoulders and said "I got work to do."

I drove like a bat out of hell until I hit the property line and then slowed it down before pulling out on the country road. I loved the way the car handled and thought seriously about taking it to California. I could just imagine running up the coast with Bella in this baby. She would love it, and damn if she wouldn't look sexy as hell in it. I laughed to myself thinking that only Bella could actually make this car look hotter than it already was. I drove through town and stopped on Main Street. I hadn't been into town much lately and I guess I was felling a bit sentimental knowing I would be leaving in a week. I wandered up and down the street, stopping into a couple of places to say hello and in a way, goodbye, to shopkeepers I have known my entire life.

I walked into Joe's, running my hand over the red and white pole out front the way I had every time I walked in since I could remember. The first time Dad took us here Peter and I both swung around the pole before Dad said "Boys, that is not a toy, you are big boys now, you need to learn to respect others and their property."

We both nodded and followed him in taking seats in the window while Dad talked to the other men. We watched the people walk past the window and the men tip their hats and nod to us, before long we were mimicking the behavior. Dad chuckled as Joe proceeded with his shave and he said, "Now that is the way a cowboy greets another cowboy, sons."

He introduced us to Joe and proudly stated that his men needed real haircuts now. Joe cut our hair from that day forward and from that day forward I ran my hand across that barber pole every time I entered. The place really had not changed much since then. Joe was still the barber, but he had two others that worked with him. I took a seat in Joe's chair and images of the past twenty years flitted through my mind one after another. Dad, Peter and I walked through that door every six weeks for ten years; Dad catching up on the talk of the town, us, feeling like men. Peter and I kept up the routine for the first couple years but the time in between stretched first to eight weeks, then ten, and then once I went away to school we never came back together the way we had. One more tradition that had ended and I was about to make it another.

"Jasper, I hear tell you are leaving the Ranch." Joe said.

"Yeah, moving to California to teach."

"Well, your Pa would be proud of you son, good boys the both of you."

"Thanks Joe."

"We sure will miss you around here." Joe began cutting my hair. He knew without my saying a word exactly how I wanted it.

"Yep, it won't be the same, keep an eye on Peter now will you?" I said.

"Oh, I will, I hear Miss Charlotte has finally agreed to take his hand. I expect I'll be seeing another generation of Whitlock's coming through here, swinging on the pole before too long."

"I sure hope so, Joe." I smiled at the thought of Peter's first trip to Joe's with his boys. I wondered if he'd tell them about the pole.

I spent the next hour stopping in and saying hello and goodbye, I had a cup of coffee and a slice of pie at the diner; I talked to Wes about the sick steer at the hardware store and then made my way to see Cauis.

He was expecting me and was out in the front of the store behind a display case when I came in. Dad had always been a regular customer, but I had not had much need for a jewelry store in the past ten years. There were the annual Christmas and birthday gifts for Alice but that was about it. I hadn't been in to see him in nearly two years. I knew Peter was here more frequently, but Char was not one for a lot of fancy jewelry. Peter had Mother's ring reset into a necklace for Char a few years ago and gave it to her for Christmas. I don't think he ever told her what it was or what that act meant to him and to me.

"Jasper, how have you been? Come on back, I have some things pulled out for you to look at. Congratulations by the way, I have been hearing the hearts breaking all across town." Cauis' laugh broke me from my memories momentarily and as I shook his hand I recalled the first trip into his store. Dad brought Peter and I the week before Christmas to pick out something for Mom. He showed us the diamond and Sapphire earrings that he was picking up to give her for Christmas and swore us to secrecy. "Your mother is the queen of the castle and without her, none of it would be worth a hill of beans, remember boys, to always take care of your queen, spoil her, treat her with respect, she is the one that makes you the man you are."

I thought about Bella and finally understood exactly what he meant, she made me, she completed me, and without her I was just a lost soul floundering aimlessly. Now, I had purpose, for the first time in a long time I was doing more than going through the motions.

We walked into the back into his locked office where he had a tray of loose stones set out. I listened intently as he pointed out the grades and cuts of the stones in front of me. When he asked if I knew what cut I wanted I had to think about it for a few minutes. I didn't know what Bella would want, but as I thought about whom Bella was I decided simple was best. "I think maybe round."

"Round it is." Caius sorted out all but the round stones and then asked about the size of the stone. He showed me a one carat and said it was too small for any Whitlock woman to be seen in and took it out of the tray and set it aside. He obviously didn't know Bella. He then showed me various stones up to five carats. I had to stop him, there was no way Bella would ever be comfortable with something like that. Truth be told, I thought it was a bit much myself. I wanted it to be something she never took off, that she wanted to wear all the time, I knew if it was too much she would not be comfortable wearing it. I envisioned her sitting side by side with one of the women she was trying to help escape an abusive husband or a shithead boyfriend in a five carat rock and laughed out loud.

"No, that is just not her; let's go for quality over size shall we?" I said.

Next he showed me a two carat flawless stone. I still thought it looked a little big for her, but if I kept the setting simple maybe she would love it.

We moved on to settings and I selected a fairly simple Platinum solitaire setting. I loved it and I thought Bella would too. It reminded me of her, beautiful yet simple, perfect in every way and a bit understated.

Cauis told me to come back in an hour and he would have it ready to walk out the door.

I took the opportunity to run over to the last store I wanted to get some supplies for the weekend from and loaded the bags into the car before returning to pick up Bella's ring. Once I had the ring securely tucked into my pocket I headed back home to Bella.

Irina had dinner ready when I got there and we all at down to eat. Peter informed us that the doc had determined that is wasn't serious and administered some antibiotics and Bella had helped Peter to feed the sick animals until they began to perk up in response to the meds and began drinking on their own. Char reported that she had made some progress on sorting out wedding details and suggested mid August. Bella would be finished with the Bar Exam, I would be finished with the summer semester and we would have about two weeks before the fall semester began. The timing was perfect, we could even go away somewhere alone together for what would probably be a much needed vacation, for Bella at least.

The days were flying by and knowing that Sunday was coming and that Bella and I would be apart for a couple weeks was killing me. We weren't spending much time together right now anyway, with Bella studying constantly, making up for all the time she had lost in the past couple months of craziness, and me trying to determine what I needed and wanted to take from my office and going through things around the house with Peter. It still was nice to know that she was just down the hall and I could stop in and see her, watch her study, have dinner together and most importantly fall asleep and wake with her in my arms. Yeah, I was really going to hate being apart, forget about the fact that I was going to be worried sick about her.

On Thursday Peter asked if we would go out for dinner with them on Friday and then he was going to go home with Char to her place and spend the weekend. They would both come over Sunday morning to see us off to the airport and our respective flights. He insisted we needed some privacy before we went our separate ways, if even for a short time. I couldn't have been more grateful.

Friday night we took the car service into the city and went to one of our favorite Steak Houses. We always tried to patron an establishment that served our beef and give back to their business, this place was our favorite. The atmosphere was nice and they offered private dining, usually for parties of 8 to 12, but for us they were always willing to make an exception. Tom, the Executive Chef, made it a point to come and join us at our table for a drink whenever we came in, which regrettably was not all that often lately. Tom was a wonderful chef and his restaurant had garnered plenty of awards and he himself had managed to gain a lot of notoriety as both an accomplished Chef and in the management side. We had met him years ago when he was working for someone else and encouraged and supported him when he opened his restaurant. We had hosted a couple of parties here that first year and sent a lot of business his way. When Peter called to tell him we were coming in and that we were celebrating he was only too happy to accommodate.

Bella and Char were both dressed to kill, and as usual, captured the attention of just about every male eye in the place when we walked in and followed the hostess to our room. We were greeted right away with Champagne by the Sommelier, Jason. Just a few minutes after being seated, Tom came out with Jason to say a quick hello and to let us know what he had in mind for us for the evening. I introduced him to Bella and we filled him in on the double engagement and impending nuptials, which Char quickly added she would be talking to him about in the near future. We were quick to agree to what Tom recommended and Jason selected a wine that he believed to be perfect for the meal. Tom said his goodbyes and headed back to the kitchen promising to come back out later for an after dinner drink.

I was so happy that Bella seemed to be more comfortable than she was when I first took her to Canlis in Seattle. I wasn't sure if she was just becoming accustomed to being able to enjoy a nice evening out or if it had more to do with how close she had become to Peter and Char over the past few weeks. In either case, I loved sitting back and watching her comfortably enjoy being pampered a bit.

As always the meal was remarkable and the evening was over far too soon, even after sitting around for several drinks with Tom after dinner. We dropped Peter and Char off at her Condo and headed back to the ranch. Bella cuddled into my side in the back of the car and put her head on my shoulder as we talked quietly about the night and the past few weeks. I traced up and down her arm with my fingers as I held her close to me, breathing in the sensual aroma that was Bella's and hers alone. I was beginning to fell nervous about my plans for the rest of the next 24 hours but took comfort in the thought that I would have Bella completely to myself without interruption.

I had set out the candles in the bathroom before coming down to leave earlier in the evening. The lotions were set out by the bedside. I had loaded the play list I wanted for tonight on the iPod. Everything was set, except to run the bath and light the candles and hit the play button. I really couldn't wait to make the rest of the night all about Bella. As the car pulled onto the property I told Bella that I had a surprise for her when we got to the house. Her eyes gleamed with anticipation and hope and I could feel the temperature begin to rise and the electricity cackle between us as she ran her dainty little fingers up my thigh. Ah, maybe she knew me too well; I said surprise and her fingers went straight for my already hard bulge.

By the time he pulled up to the house I was glad that I had thought to sign the invoice before leaving Char's so that we could get straight out of the car and get inside without having to waste any time. I climbed out and held my hand out to Bella to help her from the car. The driver was gone before we were through the front door. I smiled as he drove off and I turned to lock the front door. Bella stood patiently waiting for me to take her hand again and lead her to our bedroom. Once we were inside I took her bag and placed it on the desk and took her hands in mine, facing one another, as I lost myself in her eyes. We stood there for several minutes just contentedly looking at each other before I smiled to her and pushed her stray hair behind her ears and away from her face.

"I hope you know how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

"You show me every day Jasper, and I never doubt it for a moment." Bella just smiled warmly while she leaned into me.

I reached around her and hit the play button and soft music began to fill the air as I slowly unzipped the back of her dress. She moaned into my neck as my hand slid down her back following after the zipper. I kissed her forehead and took a step back so that I could watch the dress I had loved on her earlier in the evening, find its place to the floor, where I had secretly been hoping it would end up since I first helped her with the zipper. I do believe I gasped at the sight of her in the lacy black bra and panties that must have been new. Reaching out and taking a step toward me to close the distance she began unbuttoning my shirt while she kept her eyes on my face as I continued to ogle her beautiful body. Once my shirt had joined her dress on the floor, I led her by the hand to the bathroom and set out to light the candles quickly, setting a soft illumination glowing and bouncing off of the mirrors. I hit the switch to turn on the sauna and began the water running into the tub as she watched me move around the room in my pants and socks.

Standing back a few feet from her I undid my trousers and stepped out of them pulling my socks off with them and tossing them on the floor near the tub. I walked the few steps back to her and knelt before her, kissing her stomach as my arms reached around her and pulled her closer to me. As my hands found their way to her ass my face brushed against the soft black lace of her panties and I breathed hot breaths onto the fabric, kissing through it. My fingers massaged the firm tight swell of her cheeks as my teeth lowered the waistband slightly so that my tongue could find its way underneath the elastic to the smooth skin. Licking and nibbling at her from hip to hip as my hands continued to caress her sweet ass I pushed my face into her. I let my hands find their way into the back of her panties and began pushing them down while my teeth pulled them down in the front until I was able to slide my tongue between her legs with out any barrier. I heard her moan my name as I slipped my tongue from her front to her opening thrilled to discover how wet she was for me already. Her hands began to run through my hair and I snickered as she pushed my face deeper in between her legs.

Sliding her panties the rest of the way down I pulled them over her foot leaving those fuck hot heels right where they were. Not caring about the pain those things might cause, I put one of her legs over my shoulder and pulled her hips closer to me as she gasped as my tongue found its way inside her. While one hand held her close and kept her from losing her balance my other hand found her source of pleasure and worked it while my tongue darted in and out of her, curling inside her, to taste that sweet juice. It did not take her long before she was rocking her hips into my face, as she let my tongue worship her, and my fingers fondle her, to the point of screaming my name over and over as she shook with pleasure and I licked her clean. Before she could finish shaking, I switched my fingers and tongue and began to bring her back to the brink of pleasure. She pulled at my hair lightly and it only made me more determined to push her over the edge again. I stopped just before she got there and waited a few seconds while she frantically bucked her hips begging for the release she was so close to before biting down on her clit as my fingers rubbed at her g spot until she let out a string of profanities that would surely make a sailor blush.

Placing her foot back on the floor, removing her shoes I slid back up her body holding her so that she would not fall, her legs shaking like wet noodles, making me grin in satisfaction, knowing that only I could do that to her, for her. Now face first in her glorious breasts, I bit and licked through the lace as my hands reached behind her to undo the clasp and drop the bra to the floor. I led her to the tub and helped her in before stepping out of my shorts and climbing in behind her. As I sat down into the tub Bella held herself up in front of me only to lower herself into my lap instead of the tub in front of me. Using her hand she guided herself onto my pole and slid down, arching her back and lolling her head back until she was kissing my neck, as her hips began their own gyrations, slowly, methodically, circling around me.

Pulling her face back to mine I kissed her passionately, exploring her mouth with my tongue the way I had just explored her pussy. She sucked on my tongue and pulled it further into her mouth as she added an up and down motion to her gyrations on my now throbbing cock. As if by magic, I suddenly felt her hand cupping my balls as she kept riding me and sucking my tongue. The pressure of her hand squeezing and her hips pushing back harder and faster into mine coupled with that thing she was doing with her hot little mouth, that I wished was on my cock, had me ready to explode much faster than I wanted to and I had to recite the Declaration of Independence in my head to keep from coming too soon. I wanted to enjoy her efforts longer, she felt so damn good around me.

Finally I pulled out of her mouth and pushed her off of me whispering into her ear, "Not yet, baby, I want you too many ways tonight to let go this soon."

"Hmm, anything you want baby," she moaned back to me with hooded eyes.

"Anything?" I teased her.

"Yes, anything, you know I trust you completely."

I reached for my pants on the floor by the tub and pulled the little box from the pocket. "Then I want you to wear this forever and only this until Sunday morning." I opened the box and brought it around in front of her.

"OH MY GOD, Jasper," she gasped.

As she reached for the box I took the ring out and she held her hand out in front of us as I slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Oh Jasper," she cried out as tears slid down her face.

I intertwined our hands and held them up to admire the ring that now fit perfectly around the third finger of the hand that I planned to hold for the rest of our days. Bella leaned back into my chest and whispered, "I love it Jasper, and it is breathtaking."

"I'm glad you like it Bella, I love you."

"Hmm, not as much as I love you."

We sat in the tub a while longer watching the candlelight sparkle off the diamond on her finger and relished in the bliss. As the water began to cool I stood and offered Bella my hand and drained the tub before leading her to the sauna.

I had her lay down on her stomach and knelt between her legs massaging her back from her shoulders working down to her ass. My hands firmly squeezed and rolled around her perfect ass and teased at her crack before they would work their way back up to the dimples just above her swell and back down again.

I slid one hand between her cheeks and thighs as the other hand held her firmly down on the bench by her lower back. Sliding my hand back and forth across the entire length from her clit to her ass over and over until she was wet for me again I waited patiently. Once she was moaning and writhing the tiny bit that she was able to under my grip I removed my hand from between her legs and stroked myself a few times before pulling her back to me. Her legs now on either side of me, her core on my lap, me on my knees sitting back on my heels I pulled her back until my cock was buried deep inside her.

Holding her hips in my hands I thrust into her sitting up from my heels and back down again. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist and her knees bent, I could feel her heels pressing into my shoulder blades where they crossed at her ankles. I was able to hit her so deep from this angle that she was panting and moaning heavily in no time at all. She tried to arch her back pushing her hips even further against mine and I fought the urge to slap her ass the first few times she did it. By the third time I let go and gave her a good smack startling her and sending her over the edge. As she came around me clenching down on my aching rod I pulled her back by the hair now fisted in my hand and thrust harder into her as her back arched and she screamed my name interlaced with godly worship and profanity.

It was so damn hot, between the heat of the sauna and the sweat pouring from both of us from the exertion, and the fact that this woman made me hotter than any other before her, I came violently with such force I could barely keep my weight off of her as I doubled over her pushing her into the bench, still buried deep inside her, where I planned to stay for as long as physically possible just to feel her warmth. She whimpered beneath me, begging me not to move. Hmm, she had no idea.

Lying on top of her, her arms stretched out in front of her, I watched her play with the ring on her finger as I stayed in my position within her, vowing never to move.

"You know it's too big." Bella muttered.

"I thought that was why you liked it, my little minx." I thrust my hips and reminded her I was still seated inside and let her know that I was getting harder by the minute again.

"Hmm, both are perfect," she giggled and rocked her hips backward into me.

"Holy shit, give me a minute sweet cheeks." I slapped her ass playfully, laughing and instantly grew harder as she moaned out, "Oh yes."

Good god, this woman was surely going to be the death of me. I pulled out and stood up extending my hand to her as she turned to look at me, pouting.

"It is too hot in here, one of us is going to pass out, let's move to the shower." She quickly nodded and took my hand following me out of the sauna and to the shower.

"Can we put a sauna in our bathroom at the new house?"

"Absolutely darlin'."

I turned on the water and opened the door for her, whispering that I would be right back and closed the door behind her. I headed to the closet and the box of toys we hadn't pulled out since that first night we used them. If she was going to be insatiable all night I was going to need assistance, because there was no way I would disappoint her. I brought the box back into the bathroom and grabbed the glass vibrator figuring it would be safe in water. Bella's eyes were closed as she was leaning back rinsing her hair under the spray when I stepped in and I realized she didn't know what I had in my hand. I hid it behind my back and moved my lips to her neck, forcing her to keep her head back and her eyes closed to prevent the spray of water from getting into her eyes. Spreading her kegs with my knee she moved her feet apart without hesitating. Her trust in me was so amazing, I thought as I brought the hard glass around in front of me, careful not to let it graze her skin and give away my surprise before I was ready to plunge it deep inside her. As she moaned under my attention to her neck and my hand massaging her breast I quickly brought my other hand between her legs and to her entrance and slid it in. The loud gasp and moan told me she had no idea what I had been about to do.

"Do you like that baby? Do you like it when I fuck you with toys?"

"Yes, I like it anyway you fuck me, cowboy."

Unff, I loved it that she not only liked it when I talked dirty to her, but that she gave it right back to me, it was so fucking beyond hot. Jesus, I wanted to do nothing more than give her countless orgasms all damn night and day. I pumped the rod into her while my mouth descended down to the valley between her breasts and I suckled the tight skin in between the two heaving mounds. I placed gentle bites across her breasts and sucked hard on her nipples while I kept pumping her. I loved the way her skin tasted. I loved the way her body responded to me and what I did to her.

"Baby, let me watch you play with your clit while I fuck you."

I knelt down in front of her to watch as she moved her hand slowly down her stomach and between her legs. She placed her other hand on my shoulder for balance as she began slowly caressing her own folds. Her middle finger found that sensitive spot she was seeking and began moving faster. As she increased her speed I matched her, pumping faster and deeper now, slowing and increasing when she did. The sight was beyond anything I could imagine. Watching her help me to get her off, it was such a turn on.

I dropped my other hand down to start stroking myself in time with her motions. I wanted to be ready to take her when she hit her release. She looked down and saw my hand around my cock and

grunted, "Fuck Jasper, that is too hot, I am going to cum."

"Let go baby, give into it. I am going to turn you around and take you while you come for me."

"Yes, oh fuck, yes Jasper, please, I want your cock in my ass."

Well, hell that wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but fuck, who was I to argue?

I stood and turned her around, plunging the glass rod faster and reached between her legs spreading her juices on her ass, getting her ready while she started screaming in her release. Slowly I gave her what she wanted as she came hard against her hand, my cock, and the glass rod buried inside her.

Fuck if I didn't meet her in her orgasm within ten thrusts. She collapsed back against me and I pulled out of her slowly, and kissed her shoulders. I stepped back to sit at the bench and pulled her into my lap. She was spent, and she was smiling like the cat that ate the canary. I squirted the body wash on her and cleaned her body and washed her hair before standing her back up.

It was my turn to be washed, and Bella took her time massaging my muscles as she rubbed the body wash in and rinsed it away.

We finished in the shower and I wrapped her in a towel as I dried off and shook the water from my hair causing her to laugh.

I hung my towel and took hers, drying the rest of her body before hanging it and running a comb through her hair. She twisted her hair into a knot and secured it with a ponytail holder on the top of her head, she looked adorable. I smiled at her. "What? I don't want it in my way when I finally get you in that bed Mr. Whitlock."

I took her hand to head into the bedroom but she stopped me and bent down to pick up the toy box I had left on the floor saying, "I think we might need this." I watched the blush rise on her cheeks and thanked the heavens above for her, for the hundredth time of the day.

She pushed me back into the bed and crawled up beside me darting her tongue out and catching my ever growing dick. As she licked up one side, swirled her tongue across the head and licked back down the other side I decided I wanted her coming again as she sucked me.

"Turn around, let's do this together."

She wagged her eyebrows up and down, and smirked until I pulled her towards me and flipped her over on her stomach and slapped her ass. Immediately she was up on all fours and swinging her leg over my head positioning her sweetness at my mouth. I eagerly took it into my teeth as she swallowed me whole, sucking hard for a few seconds before she set into her own rhythm. I relaxed into her and began licking and exploring her folds with my tongue, grazing my teeth around her now quite swollen clit. Her head bobbed up and down on my shaft and I could feel the vibrations of her humming around me. We worked each other feverishly and I made her cum as I held her hips to my face unrelenting in my attack until she finished grinding into my mouth and went back to licking and sucking my head and tonguing my slit coaxing the pre-cum from my tube. I couldn't help but buck up into her as she pulled my hips to her and sucked me dry as I made her cum with me again.

She finally collapsed on top of me and crawled up putting her head on my shoulder and said, "Hot damn that was fun. I am pooped."

I laughed and kissed her and heard her breathing evening out before I had my head back on the pillow. I pulled the sheets up and covered us and took one last look at the ring on her finger before nodding off in perfect bliss myself.


	27. Chapter 27 Reunited

OH MY GOD. If you don't seriously go check out their Blog you will regret it. Seconds before I went to post this chapter I happened to check on of my fav blogs and lookie, lookie my girl Kristachelle was pimping my story. MWWWAHHH Krista, I 3 you hard bb. .com/?zx=175561b6ca92a008

Did I mention the smokin' hot pictures????

I know others of you have been spreading the word lately because the amount of new alerts and favs are just blowing me away. Thank you so much for the great recommendations and all the encouragement. I am giddy I tell ya, giddy.

A/N at the end.

* * *

Chapter 27 Reunited

BPOV

We lounged around in bed the better part of the morning, talking and playing and just cuddling. We only had 24 hours left until we would have to go our different directions for a few weeks. I knew that we had no choice in the matter and that even if Jasper could come with me to Seattle, we would not see much of each other until finals were over. I still felt the hole cracking in my chest in anticipation of the short physical separation we would have to endure.

As we lay tangled around one another, my defiant stomach grumbled, giving away my need for food. Why was it that whenever you had a fabulous meal the night before, you were so much hungrier than normal the next morning?

Jasper laughed and reading my mind he said, "You'd think we would still be full from that dinner."

"I suppose we did work it off last night," I said slyly.

"Don't forget this morning, that was quite a workout as well, darlin'." Jasper got up and put on his robe, holding mine out to me to wrap myself in.

After rummaging through the fridge and settling on making French Toast, I turned to Jasper and asked, "Can we go riding today, have a picnic again?"

"Bella, that would be perfect." Jasper smiled as he kissed my forehead.

We each took care of the things we needed to and then showered and dressed for riding, each donning jeans, boots, button down shirts and hats. I had to smile.

We packed food and a bottle of wine and a few bottles of water and headed for the barn. I knew Jasper would really want to spend some time today on Twilight but he wouldn't say so. If I knew my man, he had probably been thinking about where on the property we could put a barn so that he could bring her with us.

We had a great day, riding, talking, just enjoying our time together. We settled for a relaxing picnic spread out over the blanket while we talked about plans for the house. We had agreed on a color palette and which rooms would be changed and which would just get a fresh coat.

"Do you mind if we put the Kandinsky over the fireplace again?" Jasper asked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'd love that," I said, my head in his lap looking up at his strong jaw, and those lickable lips.

We discussed the timing and logistics for the movers and the painters. I felt bad that Jasper was going to have to coordinate everything on his end on top of starting a new job.

"Jasper, don't bother unpacking stuff unless you need something. I'll take care of all of it when I get there. You just concentrate on being the sexy Professor."

"The sexy Professor, huh? You sure that's the way you want my students to see me?"

"On second thought, only I get the sexy Professor Whitlock, your students can have the brilliant Professor, or the nerdy Professor, wait, no, never mind, I know some women that are very turned on by the nerdy smart guy look. Did you know that Dr. Spencer Reid is thought of as one hot piece of eye candy by some?"

"Woman, what the hell are you talking about?" Jasper laughed at me as he caressed the side of my jaw.

"Oh, um, Criminal Minds. He is the child prodigy genius at the BAU. He's quite sexy with his eidetic memory and spouting brilliant stuff nobody understands all while looking extremely young."

"Yeah, I saw one weird episode with a cross dresser. And you think this Dr. Reid is sexy?" His fingers teased my earlobes.

"I used to, that is before I met sex on a stick, Dr. Whitlock, now he is sexy, mmmm." I teased him, running my fingers along his chest.

"Oh really now? What is it you would do with Dr. Sex on a Stick?" Jasper upped the playing field, sliding his finger between my lips and into my mouth.

"Sadly, not a thing, I hear he is marrying his one true love in August, the lucky bitch." I sucked his finger into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it.

"I hear he is the lucky one, landed the most beautiful, sexiest girl in all the world." Jasper pulled his finger from my mouth and leaned down kissing me. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, holding him to me as I returned his kiss with all the passion I felt.

"Enough with the teasing, we have things to do darlin'." Jasper chuckled as he pulled out of my hold and helped me to stand while I pretended to pout.

We picked up the remnants of our little picnic and packed it up. We rode around the property for a bit before returning Twilight and Minnie to the stables and headed back to the house.

The clothes still needed to be sorted and packed. We were leaving some things here and most of my things were going with Jasper to California. Jasper laid the suitcases out on the bed and I folded and piled things to go into the cases. I sent Jasper to the closet to find the shopping bags I wanted to surprise him with. I had bought seconds of all the toiletries so that we could leave the bathroom here stocked. I wanted Jasper to still feel connected with his home here and thought it would be a nice touch if we didn't have to bring those things back and forth. Jasper was speechless for a minute before he thanked me for the gesture.

I knew it was going to be hard on him to leave his home, the only one he ever really knew. For me, moving was such a part of life, the structure never meant that much. Except for Charlie's house; that was the only house that really held a tie for me. When I sold it, I cried. All the places Renee dragged us in and out of never held anything for me. Even my house now, I had only been there three years, it was my first house, but its walls were filled with loneliness and fear now. I loved the way it reflected me until I met Jasper, and then I realized that it no longer fit me, my life and world so completely changed by this man, the walls no longer depicted the person that inhabited the small space.

Our new home, open and light and flowing, reflected both of us now, the infinity pool a perfect mirror of our love, endless and full to overflowing. I would do everything I could to make it a home, fill it with new memories, new hopes and dreams for our future. I saw the role of homemaker so differently now than I ever had before, I had always thought of it as cleaning and cooking and mundane chores. Now, I saw it as so much more, I saw it as a testament to our love, a statement to the world that the occupants were happy and whole and above all else together, in every sense of the word, forever.

I chuckled at the thought that I, Bella Swan, wanted nothing more than I wanted to take the time to unpack every box, to lovingly place every cooking utensil, dish, pan, candle, picture in the perfect place, to make our lives complete.

Good lord, I was becoming a giant sap.

Jasper stood, leaning against the wall watching me. I realized he had been watching me as I went through my little mental exercise.

He shot me a sexy smirk and pushed off the wall walking to me. His arms threaded around my waist as he pulled my back into his chest.

"You are so beautiful when you are mentally distracted. What were you thinking about?"

"Setting up our castle for my king." I blushed as I cooed into his chin.

"Ah, my queen, whatever makes you happy."

"It would make your queen happy if her king brought her those garment bags from the closet."

He laughed as he walked to the closet, retrieving the bags as I finished loading the suitcases.

Jasper brought the first set of bags down to the foyer and I took the opportunity to slip the note I had written him into the pocket of his suit jacket. I wasn't sure when he would find it, but I knew it would be a special occasion. I also tucked one of his favorite bra and panty sets with a note that I couldn't wait to wear it for him, into the bag that we would put his last minute things into in the morning.

Jasper came back up for the garment bags and I followed him down to start dinner.

We were planning to make dinner together and watch a movie and relax before our long day to come.

I started the water for the pasta and began chopping onions. Jasper began mixing the cheeses together and added the eggs. I had the crushed tomatoes, paste, onions and garlic all simmering by the time he was done. Jasper poured the sugar and I added the spices. I lowered the heat to a simmer and Jasper drained the pasta.

The noodles were hot so Jasper insisted on layering them in the pan as I filled each layer with the cheese and vegetables and meat. Once we had the casserole fully prepared I poured the sauce over the top and Jasper sprinkled entirely too much fresh shredded mozzarella.

I gave him the evil eye and he shrugged it off. I seriously needed to have his cholesterol checked.

Jasper put the pan in the oven and I set out to get the garlic loaf out of the bread maker to cool a bit.

We had a good hour to kill before it would be ready so we cleaned up the kitchen and set the table. Jasper opened a bottle of wine and poured us each a glass as we sat down in front of the television to relax.

He pulled my feet into his lap turning me to lean against the arm of the couch. I moaned as he rubbed my feet, absent mindedly, while we watched the movie previews.

Everything we did together was so much better than anything I did alone. I never liked anyone else in the kitchen with me when I cooked, but in the few months I had learned to love cooking with Jasper and with Peter and Char. I even found I enjoyed learning new tex mex dishes form Irina. Maybe I was just opening up and getting used to the idea of a family. I had been alone for so long. I was dreading the next three weeks, even though I knew Rose and Emmett would probably never leave me alone. I knew Felix and Dimitri would be lingering about as well.

I really didn't think it was necessary. Jacob seemed to be doing really well. He was seeing the therapist, dating someone new. It seemed like he had moved on. He had done nothing to try to contact me in weeks. Dimitri had reported that he was spending most of his time with his new girlfriend, spending the night most nights. He said they were very affectionate toward one another and the girl seemed genuinely happy, always smiling at him and he seemed very taken with her, attentive to her. There weren't any outward appearances of any problems. I was happy for him, but honestly, still relieved that Dimitri and Felix would be around until I left for good.

The last night went entirely too fast, we enjoyed our late dinner and cuddled through a couple movies. We were both anxious to spend our last night together in bed just holding close, savoring our remaining time. I don't think I really got much, if any, sleep. Jasper talked more than usual. I knew he was nervous about me being in Seattle without him, although he tried to keep that hidden beneath how much he was just going to miss me.

Our need of one another was intense, but subdued. Rather than the wild, frantic, sex from the night before, we simply made slow passionate love. Curling up into his arms afterwards and breathing in his scent, memorizing the feel of his arms around me, his soft stubble against my bare shoulder, I drifted in and out of a light slumber. We whispered affections and soft "I love yous" throughout the night and into the morning. I think we both figured we could catch up on sleep the next night.

We woke early and each took a turn getting ready to leave. Jasper was busy packing the rest of his briefcase in his office when I came out from the bedroom showered, dressed and hating the fact that I was ready to wait for the time to leave my love.

Peter and Char walked through the front door and I could hear Peter's obnoxious booming voice warning us that they were coming in and we had better zip it up.

Jasper just shook his head and rolled his eyes in the direction of his brother.

I laughed while the tempting thoughts ran through my mind, only to be quashed when the door to the office flew open a moment later.

"Damn, I was hoping to catch something good." Peter ducked the hand that attempted to make contact with the back of his head as Char "tskk'd" him.

"Then maybe you should not have boomed out a warning loud enough for the cows to hear, you stupid fuck." Jasper smirked.

"Yeah, not sure why I am going to miss this. Come on Char, let's go get some coffee." I kissed Peter's cheek on the way past him and as Char and I walked out toward the kitchen we heard Peter behind us.

"Yes, but you are going to miss me, little sis."

I had to admit, I was going to miss the big lug.

Char and I sat across the table drinking coffee while she brought me up to speed on wedding details.

"Oh, and Peter wanted to surprise you Bella, but I thought it would be better if you knew in advance, we are going to make it to your graduation, so we will see you in a few weeks and I think we are driving down to Palo Alto with you."

"Oh Char, thank you, I am so glad. Will he be ok flying? Will you?"

"Yeah, I think so, besides, he said he wouldn't miss your graduation because of a little thing like flying. He seems to have made a lot of progress since our last trip to Palo."

"Oh Char, I am so glad."

I was sure that they had a lot of things they wanted to say to each other but I was surprised by how long Jasper and Peter took before they came down to the kitchen to join us. We only had about a half an hour before the car would be here to take us to the airport.

Peter was quieter than usual and Jasper's eyes were a bit red. I knew this was going to be hard for them both. I was so relieved that Char was going to be moving in to the ranch so Peter would not be alone.

"So Char, when are you moving in officially anyway?" I realized she had not mentioned when she was moving.

They both blushed and I couldn't help but smirk as Char stuttered.

"The movers are bringing her stuff tomorrow. We decided to rent out her condo instead of selling it. Tom has a new chef coming in to work for him and he needs a place to live, so he will be renting it for now," Peter responded when Char couldn't get the words out.

"Were you guys packing all weekend?" I felt terrible; if I had known that was what they were up to I would have offered to help.

"Yeah, well, we didn't want you guys to feel like we were happy to get rid of you or anything," Char laughed.

"The truth is, she knows I can't be alone in this place and she took sympathy on me." Peter hung his head.

"Hush now, you." Char kissed him.

The door bell rang and we all jumped.

It was time.

Peter helped Jasper carry the bags out and the driver helped put them in the trunk of the car. Char and I climbed in and I noticed that she did not slide over to the seat with me, but stayed on the opposite side so that Jasper and I could sit together.

Jasper crawled in next to me and I was suddenly hit with the scent of orange blossom and spice and my head was woozy with the memories of the night I met him. All the time we spent, wasted, playing games, before we opened our hearts, taunted me. Visions of the penthouse, the cab, filled my mind all reminding me how far we had come in such a short time. I remembered all those weeks without him when I had no idea if I would ever see him again and I dreaded the weeks to come, knowing that at the end, I would see him every day from then on, my only saving grace. I still hated the thought of being apart.

I snuggled into his side and melted into his arms, molding myself to his form. He held me tightly to him, needing that same feeling, being one, being together.

We were all quiet on the ride to the airport. I was flying charter and Jasper was flying commercial. I didn't remember why or when I had agreed to that, but right now I was glad. It meant that Jasper could see me onto the plane before he had to leave to catch his flight.

We greeted the pilot and I took my seat. Jasper, Peter and Char all lingering until he finally said it was time to shut the doors. Peter wrapped me in a bear hug and kissed the top of my head, "See you soon sis, and stay out of trouble."

Char and I hugged and swapped kisses to the cheek and we each had tears in our eyes as she backed up saying goodbye and winked.

Peter escorted Char down the stairs and the pilot followed after them. I was sure to talk about the flight I wasn't supposed to know about.

Jasper took me in his arms and held tight, kissing my head, my forehead, my cheeks before making his way to my lips. We kissed deeply for a minute before I pulled back and buried my head into his chest.

"I love you Jasper, I will talk to you tonight and every night until we see each other, ok?"

"Yeah darlin', every night, I promise. Study hard and ace those finals for me baby, get it done so we can finally be together. Bella, I know you don't want to hear this, but, please, please be careful while I am gone, please?"

"Jasper, I will, I promise you, I'll do what Dimitri says, ok?"

"I love you more than anything darlin', please just be safe."

The pilot walked back up the stairs and cleared his throat before entering the cabin. Subtle, very subtle. I smiled at Jasper and he gave me one last chaste kiss before turning for the door.

As he reached the door he turned and said, "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

I watched through the window as he walked toward the car and stood by Peter's side as the door to the plane closed and the I heard the roar as we began to roll down the runway away from my cowboy, growing smaller and smaller, just as the tears rolled down my cheeks, blurring the last vision of him before we were airborne.

Torture. If I thought I knew the meaning of torture before, I was dead wrong. This, this was torture; being away form Jasper, not having him hold me while I fell asleep, not having his sweet breath over my head as I lay in his arms, not waking up to that beautiful smile, that should be the definition of torture. The ache in my heart, the hollow feeling inside was tangible. How the hell was I going to concentrate and get through finals when I felt like this? Ugh, but I would never lose him; he would never be out of my thoughts, or me out of his. That would get me through the next three weeks. That knowledge would get through finals and to graduation when I would be back in his arms.

Felix picked me up from the airport and agreed to pick up Chinese food on the way back to my house. He suggested that I better order enough for everyone as they would all be at the house when we got there. I laughed. I was hungry and despite sleeping a couple hours on the plane, I was tired. I had spent the remaining hours reviewing my outlines and getting ready for my first final.

We had a review set up for Monday and Tuesday and it would be the first time I was back in the classroom since that fateful day that Jacob had left the phone number on the board. There were sure to be stares and likely people rude enough to ask about my absence. I just hoped that Steve had made it clear that I didn't want to talk about it. The Dean had already approved Felix's presence on campus during my classes and finals. I didn't want Steve to have to focus on anything other than school. He needed to get through finals too.

I really was not expecting there to be any trouble, but I knew it would make Jasper feel better and I would do anything for him to be able to worry a little less.

Sure enough, when I walked through my front door, that really didn't feel like my front door anymore, I was greeted by a shouting round of "welcome home," and "Bella" and openly laughed at my family. Rose had the table set and Mike was pouring shots, handing them out. Emmett lifted me off the ground and spun me around until I felt like I was going to puke. James took my bags and carried them into my bedroom. Steve put the book he was studying from down and stood from the chair by the window.

Once the shots were all passed out, we each toasted with 1, 2, 3, fuck it, and threw the shots back. Steve and I stopped at one while everyone else had a couple more throughout the evening. We ate and talked, catching up on what had been happening around Seattle and with everyone.

Rose and Emmett were the first to say good night and I was a bit shocked that they were leaving. I really expected to be camping on the couch while they kept the bedroom.

"I took furlough for the next two weeks until finals are over, and if it is ok with you Bella, I am going to be crashing here. That way, you and I can study, which I could use your help with. Then we can go back and forth to school together too. I hope that is alright with you," Steve announced.

"Steve that would be great, thanks."

"No, thank you, I really mean it, I need your help, I am really nervous about finals."

"Sure."

Felix was leaving and James was driving Mike home and they all said their good nights and left us in the quiet.

"Why don't you go call Jasper and let him know what's going on, I'll clean up and then I am going to study for awhile if you want to join me." Steve was clearing plates and throwing out empty cartons before I had my phone out of my pocket.

It rang exactly once before I heard the charming southern drawl that owned my heart. "It's about time Darlin'."

"Hmm, cowboy," I said closing my bedroom door behind me. "I miss you already. The family just left. They are all crazy; you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's why I love them."

"So, Steve is crashing here through finals, he gave me some lame excuse about needing my help with studying, but I do feel better knowing he'll be around. As usual they all have everything planned out, so you have nothing to worry about. I will not be alone for a minute it seems."

"Good. But it isn't that same as my being there with you." Jasper's voice was soft and pained.

"No it isn't, but then, I do need to study and you are just too distracting my sexy professor." I closed my eyes tight and tried to put on a brave front. The truth was, I was missing him terribly already and doubted I'd be able to sleep without him.

"I could tutor you; you know I am a pretty good teacher." Jasper attempted to tease but the voice was wrong, too urgent.

"I'm sure you are the best teacher, but the things you'd be teaching me, really would probably be more likely to get me locked up for indecent exposure rather than acing my finals." I tried to bring levity to the situation.

"True." Now he finally smiled.

"None of that, now, Steve is in the next room. I miss you, I love you."

"Me too darlin'."

"Are you ready for your first day Professor?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm really excited. I know I'll only be moving stuff into my office and sitting in on faculty meetings, but still, I am excited."

"Good baby, I'm excited for you, I know you'll be great."

"Thanks honey, now go study."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight beautiful and say hi to Steve."

As promised, Jasper and I spoke every night after dinner. I hated that he wasn't here with me, I missed him so much, my heart actually hurt, the space in my chest felt heavy and tight. I knew though, it was probably better that he wasn't here, Steve and I were hitting the outlines pretty hard after school and right up until bed time. Although, it would have been nice to be able to fall asleep in his arms.

The first two days back were a bit rough for me. Several people wished me well, and commented about how worried they had been for me. Of course it was supposed to be secret so everyone knew everything. After that, it seemed no one cared, the novelty had worn off and everyone went back to worrying about the last set of finals. For some, not doing well could cost them very lucrative jobs, for others, it could jeopardize their ability to find a job. I just wanted to get through it and be done with this stage of my life, and now, more than ever, I wanted to do well and make Jasper proud too.

I don't think I had ever studied so hard in all my life as we did those last two weeks. Steve pushed me and I pushed him. It was fun to study with someone else. Mostly over the years, I had done the lone studying thing. Talking things out and quizzing each other really helped to focus. Thursday was the first two finals, Corporate Tax and Antitrust. I felt pretty confident after both exams. Friday I had Securities Regulation and Steve had Counseling and Negotiating, the only two classes we did not have together.

I didn't feel quite as confident about the Securities exam and doubled down on the studying all weekend. Jasper called at 8:30 Friday night, I had lost all track of time and forgot to call him. He laughed saying he had been picturing me hanging post it notes all over the dining room. Steve overheard that and snapped a picture and sent it to him. I never heard Jasper laugh so loud or so hard before. I threatened to hang up on him and kick Steve out, if they didn't stop picking on me, so I might have hung a hundred or two post its, so what??

Neither of us had any exams scheduled for Monday so we decided to go hang out at the library for a change of scenery. We grabbed fast food on the way home at 10, at least I had thought to text Jasper and let him know what was going on earlier in the evening. By the time we got home I was exhausted and quickly called Jasper to say goodnight before turning in. We talked for an hour, I had to hear every detail of his first full week.

Tuesday was the Agency and Unincorporated Business Entities Exam and it was a lot easier than I had expected. That scared me. I figured I had to have blown it completely, it couldn't have really been that easy. When Steve voiced the same concerns I felt so much better. We compared notes and decided that we had either both nailed it, or both flunked, the trouble of studying together now becoming clear. Had we helped each other or dragged each other down. Who knew?

Wednesday we studied and Thursday was the last final, Corporations. On Monday I had to judge first year Mock Trial competitions as part of my former Law Review Editor duties, then I was officially finished with Law School. I spoke to Jasper as often as possible and got text messages from him before every exam wishing me luck and expressing his confidence in me.

I spent all day Tuesday sleeping and then watching television with Steve. Rose and Emmett came over with beer and pizza for dinner and we just vegged in front of the television. I fell asleep with Jasper on the phone.

Wednesday I spent packing up everything that wasn't already packed, mainly my books and the rest of the kitchen stuff. Rose had brought over some dishes and silverware and basics to tide us over. The movers showed up for the furniture on Thursday and I realized that with the modified arrangements Steve had at least had a place to sleep the past two weeks. Now it looked like anyone that stayed here was getting the floor, until Emmett and Mike came walking in Thursday night with a bed and two camping cots.

Emmett set the bed up in the bedroom and the cots in the spare room. Now we at least had a place to sleep. Friday Peter and Char would be arriving and Jasper would be getting in late Friday night. Peter still didn't know that I knew he was coming in and Char had made me promise to act surprised when he rang the bell.

I toyed with the idea of giving him a hard time, but decided against it, he was after all, flying for me, the least I could do was be nice.

Thursday night was actually a lot of fun, everyone came over and we all just got shitfaced drunk, there may have been singing and dancing and there were definitely a lot of shots thrown back over the memories of the past six years. Mike reminded me how the tradition of "1, 2, 3 fuck it" started.

_I wasn't even 21 yet when I went to the club with some date. It was our third. The first was a movie, so I was able to avoid talking; it ended up with him groping my boob and me giving him a hand-job in the theatre. The second date was dinner and I managed to keep the conversation centered on him and school, we ended up at his place and I left before he woke up. This was our third date, we had been sitting at the bar and he had been asking all the first date questions that I deflected or just refused to answer. After the longest time he finally got really frustrated with me and said, "I'll give you to the count of three to decide if you want to be bothered with a relationship or answering any of my questions." I stared at him as he started to count. Mike was bar tending and he was leaning up against the back of the bar trying hard to stifle his laugh while he watched my date getting redder and redder while I ignored him. He finally got to 3 and when I turned around to face the bar he said "fuck it, and fuck you" and took off, leaving me sitting there. Mike poured two shots, slid one in front of me and said, "1, 2, 3, fuck it," threw back the shot and I burst out laughing, before repeating the toast with "1, 2, 3, fuck you" and throwing my own shot back. We did several more shots that night after Mike introduced himself and it became our ritual from then on._

Rose got the biggest kick out of that story and then asked how Emmett and I met. It seems Emmett had never told her. I cringed as Emmett tried gracefully to get out of telling it, but he was only making it look worse than it was, at least for himself, so I bailed him out.

_It was a few months after I had started hanging out at the club regularly. Mike and I were already friends when Emmett stared working there. I was at a pretty low point then and had completely given up on relationships. I had been leaving the club with a different guy nearly every weekend and Mike was worried about me. Emmett had just started working at the club and Mike had introduced us and told Emmett that part of his job was to make sure that he memorized the face of anyone I left with and to instill the fear of God into them if I didn't return in one piece the next night. I was beyond pissed at Mike. I don't think Emmett knew what to think, honestly. I'm sure he was wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into. Well, I was going to spite Mike that night and started a scene at the door when Emmett tried to keep me from leaving with some biker dude. Things got out of hand and poor Emmett had to get five stitches. Biker dude didn't like being threatened. Emmett only got clocked pushing me out of the way when I told the biker to go scratch after we walked outside._ _The biker never came back after Emmett pinned him to the ground in two point five seconds, bleeding and all. Emmett was number one on my speed dial ever since that night._

"For God's sake Bella, what the hell were you thinking?" Steve asked.

"I wasn't, I didn't think much back then, or until recently I suppose. Funny, the only other time I ever had a problem was after I finally did start thinking."

Steve asked how James and I met to attempt to change the subject from Jacob.

"Well, that's another colorful story." I looked to James and he shrugged and nodded for me to go on.

_James was a regular at the club, we flirted shamelessly and watched each other run through the patrons like water. On slow nights when there was nothing worthwhile for either of us we would hang out, talk, dance, and drink with Mike. Eventually, we would help each other out to land a hottie, some people just liked a challenge. I didn't share the details of how James and I had hooked up a few times, figuring that was something that should just stay between us. James never batted an eye when I deleted those facts from the story. Deep down I supposed that was why we were friends and not just a past random hook up, despite it all, we understood each other and respected each other without ever needing to know all the facts._

I talked to Jasper and he laughed that I was clearly drunk, telling me to get some sleep and whispering what he would do to me the next night if I was a good girl and went to bed now. Rose and I ended up crashing in the bedroom while the guys continued with the party. Friday morning Rose and James both had to leave early for work so James dropped her off. Mike and Steve were passed out on the cots in the spare room and Emmett was making more coffee when I came out to the kitchen. We sat and talked about the house, I tried to remember any little quirks to tell him about the house. I dug out the maintenance records I had anally kept, showing when the furnace was last cleaned and when the thermocouple had been replaced, when the roof and been replaced, the paper work for the appliances, and the kitchen rehab. Emmett was laughing at me when I was able to give him the date and the name of the repairman that moved the gas line for the new stove.

We had agreed not to hold an actual closing until Emmett had finished school, until then they were renting with the payments covering the mortgage and going towards the purchase price which Jasper insisted was the lower of the market value today and the value at the time of closing. Emmett tried to argue, but Rosalie finally told him there was not point, and to drop it and say thank you. He did.

We talked about Jacob and the fact that I hadn't seen him or heard a peep out of him since the night I talked to him. Dimitri hadn't seen him anywhere near the house of school or anywhere else I frequented. All signs were that he seemed to be spending all his time with his new girlfriend, work or therapy. He had made a couple trips back to the reservation, but stayed clear of Forks. I was confident that it was finally over.

Even though I had a headache and was hung over as hell I showered and dressed not sure what time Peter was going to come blasting through my door and I wanted to be ready. Steve went home to get ready for graduation and Mike headed over to the bar to start his shift. Emmett refused to leave until Peter showed up. He was sitting at the kitchen counter doing paperwork for the bar, which was basically the only place left to sit in the house now that all the furniture was gone.

It was nearly three o'clock when the doorbell rang and since we were not supposed to be expecting Peter, Emmett answered the door in his best bouncer pose.

"Can I help you?" His chest stuck out, massive arms folded high as he pulled himself up to his full height, Emmett barked as he opened the door.

"You sure as fuck better be Emmett," Peter responded deadpanning.

"Bella, there is some jackass cowboy at the door." Emmett didn't move an inch from his post.

Char giggled behind Peter.

I peeked around Emmett and said, "Ohh, he's cute, let him in."

Emmett stepped back and Peter had me up in his arms swinging me around in a circle as I laughed and he walked further into the empty living room.

"Bella, love what you've done with the place." Peter teased.

Char was introducing herself to Emmett who was giving her a big bear hug and thanking her for all the help with the wedding.

Peter glared at Emmett and Emmett gently returned Char to the floor and reached out to shake Peter's hand.

Of course, Peter was Peter and it turned into a wrestling match before they were both on the ground laughing like a couple idiots.

Char and I just looked at each other and I said, "Follow me; we'll let the kids play while we have a drink." I grabbed Char's hand, gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled her to the kitchen leaving Frick and Frack to behave like the kids they were.

A few minutes later Emmett and Peter came out to join us.

"Bella, I am going to take off, bring them by the club later tonight when Jasper arrives."

"Absolutely, we have to have a pre-celebration party." Peter responded. "It was great to finally meet you Emmett, can't wait for you and Rose to come down to the Ranch."

"You too, she hasn't stopped talking about you two since she got back, she's driving us all crazy." Emmett ruffled my hair.

"Hey, we had to put up with her for a month; you only had a couple weeks." Peter prodded me.

"Alright enough, both of you. Some brothers, huh Char?" I shook my head feigning disappointment.

"Indeed, thank goodness for sisters." Char winked.

The three of us sat around and chatted before we went to check them into the hotel and grab some dinner before we had to meet Jasper. Peter was anxious to go to the club and meet Mike and James and Rose. He was driving me crazy inquiring whether we needed to call them and let them know he was here and wanted to met them. Finally, I relented and called James and Rose and asked them to join us for dinner and then on to the club; Mike and Emmett were already working. Then I sent Jasper a text asking him to take a cab to the club instead of to the house.

Jasper immediately responded with,

_SO, Peter got to you, huh?_

I sent him a text back.

_Yeah, thanks for the warning_

Jasper responded.

_You know you love him, see you at the club darlin', ILY_

_ILYM _

Rose and Char hit it off immediately and the conversation turned to wedding plans quickly. James and Peter both looked bored and began their own conversation. Peter gave me a funny look and I knew he knew that there was a past between James and I even though neither of us did anything to let on. His powers of observation and perception were eerily good. He also had a way of communicating without a word. To be honest, he was freaking me out.

"Hey James, let's go to the bar and get a drink and let them talk about wedding plans," Peter said.

"Oh thank God, I thought I was going to have to listen to this shit all night." James grumbled sarcastically.

Char drilled down to the finer details of the plans for the wedding. We had all agreed to August 14. Tom was going to cater, Rose and Emmett understood the need for Peter and Jasper to have beef served and were fine with that, so we settled the menu. He was also going to do appetizers of Pancetta wrapped Scallops, Seared Sashimi-grade Tuna Served with Pickled Ginger, Wasabi Ponzu, & Asian Aioli; Seared Hudson Valley Foie Gras Asian Braised Duck Leg, Walnut Brioche, Exotic Mushrooms, Cherry Brandy Sauce, Micro Greens, & White Truffle Oil; French-grilled Oysters; Miniature Crab Cakes Served with Remoulade & Cocktail Sauce; Shrimp Cocktail Served with a Spicy Cocktail Sauce; Coconut Fried Shrimp Served with Thai Chili Sauce for Dipping and finally Duck Confit Eggrolls, which were all to be passed by gloved waitstaff.

The salad course was a House Salad with Boston Bibb Lettuce, Hearts of Romaine, Baby Spinach, Artichoke Hearts, Green & Black Olives, Hearts of Palm, Purple Onions, Crunchy Bacon & Roasted Caramelized Walnuts with a Tangy, Spicy French Dressing, followed by a Gazpacho Blanco Soup with White Gazpacho Garnished with Chopped Green Onions, Vine-ripened Tomatoes, Parsley & Toasted Almonds.

The entree was to be a 10oz fillet, Canadian Long Grain Rice and a vegetable medley of yellow squash, zucchini, baby carrots, sugar snaps, Pearl onions, teardrop tomatoes, red and orange bell peppers.

Rose and I were arguing over the dessert choices. I wanted the Chocolate decadence with Raspberry Coulis and Rose wanted the Amaretto Cheesecake with Caramel reduction. After listening to us playfully argue for five minutes Char burst out laughing and said, "get them both, it's not like we can't afford it ladies." Rose and I looked at Char and then to each other and laughed like idiots.

Char explained the set up for the ceremony. It was to be setup behind the house with the pool and patios in the background. The pool was to be filled with little floating tea light candles surrounded by floating water lilies. A very simple three panel trellis style arch wrapped in tulle would be the backdrop between the pool and the guest seating and allow for all three couples to occupy the altar. Each panel was flanked with potted flowers. The guest seating was practical white folding style chairs. The reception area flanked the pool area with two large tented areas, the ceremony seating would be removed during dinner and provide an ample bar area in between the dinner and dancing areas. We still need to decide whether we wanted a band or a DJ and whether we wanted formal or wild and crazy for the post dinner part of the reception. We were all leaning toward wild and crazy.

I couldn't believe how much work Char had done and Rose was beside herself. It was all coming together. Rose insisted that she handle the invitations claiming that Char had done the lion share of the work. We had decided on one invitation with all three couples, Emmett and Char were the only ones with parents and both sides were completely understanding of the unique circumstances. Char already had a guest list prepared for her side and Peter's. We would just add Jasper's additions and then our shared family. In total, between all three couples, we were expecting the guest list to top out at about a hundred.

Peter and James returned to the table, Peter shaking his head, "Enough already, ladies, we can talk about wedding plans more on Sunday. We want to get out of here."

Char laughed and agreed to stop for now. It was nearly ten and Jasper would be at the club soon and I didn't want to keep him waiting. I was too anxious to see him. This was it; we wouldn't have to spend any longer apart. Tomorrow I graduated and on Monday morning we would be leaving for California and starting our new life and in three months we would be married. My only concern was whether we would be able to keep our hands off of each other long enough to avoid Peter's teasing.

We pulled up in front of the club and Rose bolted out the car door and into Emmett's arms, going a mile a minute about how great the wedding plans were coming along and how excited she was to have Char. Emmett beamed with love and pride, it was beyond cute.

James mumbled something about "the fucking love bug better not be contagious" and "having to hunt himself a hot piece of ass to get this shit out of his mind" as he plowed in past Emmett. Peter roared in laughter. I shook my head and smiled.

We bypassed the line and went ahead into the club to the bar where Mike had kept the closest table to the bar reserved for us. By the time was all had a drink in front of us I caught sight of the mass of blond curls entering the door I had been staring at since securing the seat with the best vantage point. I gasped; my memory never did enough justice to that sexy cowboy. He had his suit bag and his carry on thrown over his shoulder and he just looked yummy. I was biting my lip in anticipation as our eyes met across the room. I was up and out of my seat gravitating towards him without even thinking about it. I barely registered the audible chuckles coming from behind me as I floated towards my destination. The beautiful cocky smile made its appearance and I was sure that my panties were already quite damp.

We tuned out everything between us, everyone around us, the blaring music seemed to stop or fade into the background as the orange blossom and spice began to fill my head. I saw his intake of breath as his arms reached out for me, pulling me into his chest and melted into him as he encircled me to him, holding tight, silently promising never to let go. I felt his lips on my head, his hand reach to my chin, lifting my face so that we were now gazing into each others eyes. I just wanted to stay lost there, in those deep pools, surrounded by the heat emanating from him. The hardness pressing into my hip caused me to moan against him.

"So beautiful. God, I missed you baby." Jasper's thumb ran along my jaw, tracing its way from my chin up to my ear, his hand settling behind my head as he pulled me to him and into a deep passionate kiss.

"Oh baby, I missed you so much, promise me we never have to be apart so long again." I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling back in for another deep kiss.

I felt the bags lift off of his shoulders and heard Peter's soft chuckles as Jasper pulled me to the dance floor just to hold me in his arms longer. We stayed tightly wound around one another swaying to the music in our hearts, ignoring whatever was actually playing in the club. We didn't speak again for the longest time as we held tight, reconnecting. I was having very serious doubts that we would be able to make it out of the bar before the ever increasing need between us took over demanding to be sated.

All of a sudden I tuned into the song now playing and started laughing. Jasper raised his eyebrows at me and pulled back taking a moment to realize what was playing.

"Fucking Peter," he said, only partly annoyed.

I peeled myself off of my cowboy and began dancing, grinding up and down his legs and running my hands down his sides as I shook my ass, gyrating. I turned and faced the table holding my family as they all stared, watching for our reaction as I ground my ass into Jasper's crotch and let my hands run down my sides. I found Peter's eyes and winked at him. The fucker laughed so hard I thought he was going to fall out of his chair and knock the table over. I crooked my finger indicating that I wanted him to join me on the dance floor. They all joined us and we finished out the dance to, "She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy."

"For Fuck's sake Peter, is that the only song you know?" Jasper smacked Peter on the back.

"That's the only song I know my little sister will practically strip to, and it did get your attention, didn't it? I mean something had to be done before you two went at it on the dance floor." Peter smirked.

"Oh, I can give you a list of songs that she'll strip to." James offered to Peter.

"I just bet you can." Peter narrowed his eyes at James and it was Jasper's turn to laugh his ass off.

We all danced and drank and just had a great time. I apologized to James for Peter and he laughed, telling me that they had actually had a very good talk at the restaurant and that it was cool, he knew Peter was just trying to embarrass me.

Emmett and Mike actually got to join us for a good part of the night, turning over their duties to others. I was thrilled that Peter and Char just fit in as well with my family as I had with Jasper's. I was really starting to look forward to the wedding and all of us getting together again. I was really starting to understand what I was going to be missing when I moved away from Seattle. I hoped that we would be able to see Mike and James and Emmett and Rose more than once or twice a year. Even Steve had become a really great friend. He joined us at some point during the night too and he brought a couple of girls with him. James was in heaven. We all got a kick out of watching him hang all over the buxom blond.

As much fun as we were having, I really wanted to go home and make love to Jasper. It had been three weeks and my need for him was stronger than ever. He obviously knew where my head was and whispered that we had the rest of our lives, just enjoy our friends, we'd be missing them in a few days. He was right, we decided to stay and hang out.

Steve and I had both aced our finals and I was graduating with a perfect 4.0 and first in my class. I was beyond thrilled and so proud of my accomplishments. Steve opened his big mouth and announced it to the table. Jasper insisted that it called for shots and we embarked on the ritual counting off and downing shots for the next two hours. I was going to be severely hung over for graduation the next day.

We ended up closing the bar and staying once Emmett locked the doors continuing to party while Emmett and Mike cleaned and restocked and prepared to close up. It was nearly six in the morning when we all climbed into cabs and headed home. We were all meeting at 1:00 at the hotel for graduation.

By the time Jasper and I got home, I couldn't keep my eyes open. We kissed and fell asleep. It was the first time I fell asleep easily in weeks and I slept soundly in his arms right where I belonged. We overslept, I didn't wake up until 10:30 and jumped out of bed scurrying around the house like a mad woman. Jasper laughed as he got up and realized there was no coffee pot, he swore.

"Fuck, I'm going on a coffee run, what do you want?"

I asked for a muffin of some kind and my usual coffee and then jumped into the shower.

We were rushing around to get out of the house on time to meet the others at the hotel for the graduation ceremony. When we found everyone, Steve and I had to go get lined up for the procession. I wasn't sure why the hell I had decided to go through the ceremony. If I didn't have to give a speech I probably would have opted not to attend. Jasper would have been disappointed though, he was so proud of me, it felt nice to have someone give a damn about what I had accomplished.

We made it to the line and walked in the procession. I could hear Peter and Mike and Emmett hooting as we walked down the aisle and Jasper beaming proudly. Rose and Char had to be embarrassed, I knew I was, but I loved them that much more for it. Even James and his father came to the ceremony, surprising me.

The ceremony flew by; I couldn't remember delivering a word of the speech I had prepared by the time I took my seat again. After we were called up to the stage one by one to receive our leather diploma holders, the real ones wouldn't be handed to us until we turned in the caps and gowns and assured all statements with the billing office were cleared, we were free to find our families. Steve brought his family to meet mine and we walked to the adjoining reception room with them for a champagne toast and appetizers.

"Oh baby I am so proud of you, your speech was wonderful." Jasper kissed me chastely.

"Really, I was so nervous I don't even remember talking?" I confided into Jasper's ear.

He smiled at me and reassured me.

Steve introduced his family and we received congratulations all around. After one drink Steve and I announced that we were going to go turn in our gowns and collect our diplomas and we would rejoin the party as soon as we were done. We walked down the hall and through the back door to the staging area where there was a small conference room where the diplomas and gowns were being exchanged. A waiter approached us with two champagne toasts and said that he needed to get rid of the last two, would we please take them off his hands. We laughed and agreed, toasting each other while he quickly walked away.

We handed in our gowns and took a moment to admire our new degrees. We each looked at the other's too verify the correct spelling and then thanked the staff and walked towards the door to return to our families.

Suddenly I was feeling a bit nauseous, flushed, and a little lightheaded. I really should have eaten lunch before the ceremony. The champagnes on an empty stomach with a massive hangover, coupled with all the excitement and having my family all together, were getting to me.

"I need to use the ladies room before we join the others."

"Yeah, ok, I'll meet you right back here in the hall way. I feel like crap, we shouldn't have drunk so much last night." Steve looked as bad as I felt all of a sudden.

Maybe if I splashed some cool water on my face, I'd be ok. Each step I took into the opulent hotel ladies room, I felt my legs weakening and the room began to spin. Everything was getting fuzzy, out of focus. Reaching out for the sink I frantically grabbed at the porcelain to remain standing. Trying to focus on my features in the mirror, I realized, this wasn't the effects of champagne on an empty stomach. Oh shit, my clammy hands began to loosen on the cold hard sink as I watched my pale face lose its remaining color and knew I was in serious trouble. That's when I saw him in the mirror behind me, just as I began to lose consciousness, oh fuck, he's going to kill me. I tried to scream, I tried to open my mouth and form the words, but nothing came out as the blackness crept in and his dark features blurred until there was only darkness enveloping me like a heavy fog rolling in.

Jacob.

I barely registered the feeling of falling, being caught in strong arms that were all wrong, not the ones that normally held me, comforted me. Then nothing.

* * *

Yeah, I know, big, huge, cliffie, but I am evil like that. Let me know what you think, all hell is about to break loose. I'm dying to know what your thoughts right now.


	28. Chapter 28 Frantic

SO, I know you all hate me for the evil cliff hanger but I know you also secretly loved it. I've never been called evil quite as much as I was this past week. The reaction last chapter was off the hook, thank you so much for that, it inspired me to get this out that much quicker. See you all at the end of the chapter for a quick note. Thanks to Anadabyel for pimping out our lovebirds, she writes some hot & steamy stuff, check it out. Also, huge thanks to OhJasperMyJasper for mentioning this story in her amazing sequel fic Errors & Omissions, a wonderful slash tale of love and self discovery, and for all the brainstorming and hand holding both with the FF world and in RL.

Charlotte Salyers is taking her turn with Jasper, enjoy.

Only at Night

Chapter 28

Frantic

* * *

JPOV

I hated watching that plane roll away more than anything. The thought of being away from her for three long weeks made my chest tight, ache, filled me with longing. I barely said a word to Peter and Char as they dropped me for my flight. Peter told me that they were going to surprise Bella and attend graduation and then drive down to Palo Alto with us to help us get settled in. I was grateful that we would get to see them that soon, but I wasn't honestly sure how I felt about them joining us for the time that was meant to be just for us. I owed them both entirely too much to ever begrudge them that, so I kept it to myself.

I made it to California and checked into the hotel. I was heading to campus bright and early for my first day and was actually a little nervous about it. I knew I had weeks before summer session started and I had to face students, but the prospect of settling down to work with a new group of peers was intimidating. Talking to Bella made me feel better, she always did. I knew she meant it when she said that we would talk every night, but honestly, I also knew that she was going to lose track of time studying. I loved to watch her lose herself in her work, she was so focused and intent when she studied. I was glad in a way that I wasn't with her this week, I knew I would just distract her and I wanted her to be able to finish strong. I hated not being together, but I loved her more, and knew she would try to balance time with me in and I didn't want her to even have to worry about that.

I spoke to Dimitri more often than I spoke with her. I checked in with him late Sunday night, after I spoke with her, he assured me that Jacob had not done anything to try to reach out, he didn't even think he was aware that she was back. All of his time of late had been spent with the new woman or at the garage. He had made a couple trips home to the reservation lately but that was it.

Tyler came into town on Tuesday for the closing and stayed the night so we went out for dinner and for some drinks. I took him to the house to show him around and laughed when he said he was moving in. We talked a little about how quickly and vastly things were changing. I could tell that he was regretting the choice to go to a big firm and putting his relationship on hold. It had cost them the engagement, but Liz had not really moved on, she wouldn't wait forever though, and I hated to see them both hurting so much.

"Ya know Tyler, it isn't too late. You can still change your mind, open your own practice, go to a smaller firm, hell Bella would probably be over the moon if you'd agree to help her with the foundation she's starting. Hell, you could leave the law entirely, but I don't see that making you happy. Just think about it, she is being patient, but she isn't going to wait forever and neither should you.

"You're right Jasper, thanks. It just seems wrong somehow. I got what everyone coming out of law school wants, what I worked my ass off for, and it feels wrong to want to throw it all away after all the hard work."

"Does it feel right to throw Liz away?"

"Fuck no."

"Well, then, there you go."

"Peter is right, you are a little fuck."

It occurred to me that all that insight I had wished for was there, it just didn't work for my own relationship, maybe Peter felt the same way. Huh?

I had a feeling the wedding would be getting larger. Char is going to kill me.

I met with the painters first thing Wednesday morning before work so that they could get started with the painting. I had all Bella's instructions and color selections and left them to start on the guesthouse. I checked in each evening to see how it was going and just because I wanted to be there as much as I could. I decided to deviate from the plan and have them paint the office next so that I could start using it.

The painters were done with the guest house and the office by Saturday and I checked out of the hotel and started crashing in the guest house. I took the opportunity to start filling the bookshelves in the office and went and bought a six foot folding table and office chair to use until Bella picked out furniture. I wanted to be able to at least bury myself in work while I was without her. I really was lost, even with the new job, the painters, all the crap I was trying to coordinate. I talked to Preston and Tyler and Peter every day. I was having lunch on Wednesday with some of the other History Department faculty. I checked in with Dimitri twice a day only to hear he had nothing at all to report. In other words I was keeping myself distracted.

When the painters finally finished the Master suite I began filling the closet with our clothes and unpacked all of our toiletries and I even went shopping and bought a whole bunch of candles and scented bath oils so that when I finally had Bella here, I could spoil her a bit. I may or may not have bought some new toys for us to try too.

I was relieved when she was finally done with finals and called me drunk off her ass while her family sat around her now empty house partying. The stress was finally off of her, and now she could take a little break before she had to start preparing for the bar exam. At least then we would be together and I could help her with things so she could study. I wondered if she ate at all the last three weeks.

One more day. The furniture showed up Friday morning as expected and they had everything moved into the guest house and unpacked and in the cabinets within two hours. That was one of my surprises for Bella; I had the movers unpack so that when she got here we could focus on shopping for furniture. If she wanted to move things around later, we could always do that.

I spent a jittery afternoon on Campus waiting impatiently for the day to end so I could go get my woman and drag her back home. I couldn't fucking wait.

By the time I got to the airport I saw a text come in from Bella and knew Peter must have gotten there. Sure enough Change in plans, we were not staying in for a quiet night alone after all. I knew as soon as Peter told me they were surprising her that I wouldn't get her to myself. I would have warned Bella but Char slyly let me know she had already done so, clever girl.

I grabbed something to eat before heading to the gate, figuring it was going to be a long night of heavy drinking if I knew Peter. He and Emmett and Mike and James, this could get very, very interesting. Of course he'd see through James in a minute flat and know he has history with my girl. I just hoped he didn't get himself riled up about it. Peter knew exactly how I met Bella, yet, he'd never accept that there was anyone but me for her; he was such an ass that way. He knew damn well that kind of shit I had been doing before I met her. I'd have to keep an eye on that situation.

It was the longest flight ever and I was anxious and climbing the walls the entire time. This would be the last damn time I flew commercial, what a pain in the ass. Peter is going to have to learn to deal, we are buying a plane.

I finally got to the Club and found Emmett out front, waiting for me. He told me to have Mike put my bags in the office and he'd be in to join us shortly. I thanked him for keeping an eye on Bella and went on in to find her. I didn't even get past the doorway when our eyes connected. Memory did not do her justice, she looked so damn beautiful, it should have been illegal. I watched her as she floated towards me and I couldn't have cared less that there was anyone else on the planet, just having her back in my arms where she belonged, was heaven on earth.

I tilted her head to kiss her, but got lost just looking into her eyes. I was already hard and all I had done was hold her. Damn Peter.

"So beautiful. God, I missed you baby." I ran my thumb along her jaw, tracing its way from her chin up to her ear, my hand settling behind her head as I pulled her to me and into a deep passionate kiss.

"Oh baby, I missed you so much, promise me we never have to be apart so long again." She renewed the kiss.

At some point I was vaguely aware that Peter came and took my bags. I was not ready to share her, everyone else had already had their time with her, if I couldn't just leave with her right now, then at least I could have a few minutes to myself with my fiancé. That plan was going to hell in a hand basket and quickly. I wasn't going to last another minute without pulling her into the bathroom, or didn't Emmett mention something about an office?

She was suddenly pulling away from me and by the look on her face I knew why, that motherfucker, I swear to Christ he has a death wish.

I was still fuming when the song ended and everyone was around us dancing. I cursed out Peter and big surprise, he had a smart ass response. Then James made the fatal mistake of saying something about Bella and Peter's eyes narrowed to slits as he goaded him, about to square off. This was exactly the situation I had been worried about. I had to act fast to diffuse it before it got out of hand. James has been an extremely good friend to both Bella and to me, I knew from the first time I saw them that there was something there, but I also knew it was nothing, never was, never would be. So I laughed, I laughed my ass off and Peter backed down.

As much as I wanted to leave and be alone, I also knew that in a few days time, it was her entire family she would be missing. I wanted her to spend what little time she had left with them, enjoying it. We stayed until entirely too late considering she had a big day following.

We fell asleep, Bella nestled in my arms, head on my shoulder. I couldn't help thinking that it was the way we would fall asleep every night for the rest of our lives and I was content.

I was drunk when we had gotten here after the club and we had gotten in late, I never set the alarm, and I was sure she didn't. I turned, sitting up looking to the clock. Shit, we had overslept. I hadn't thought about the fact that there was nothing left in her house either. We both needed coffee and some food if we were going to make it through the next few hours. I made a coffee run and while I was driving it occurred to me that I had no idea where the bed we had slept in came from.

We hurried to get to the ceremony on time and barely made it. I was so proud of her. I watched the looks her classmates gave her and the confusion on their faces at the size of the party accompanying her. Most of the other students had maybe two or three guests, parents mostly. Bella had nine and the only one that looked like a parental figure was James' father. I saw the looks of relief from some of them, jealousy from others, shock from most and concern from a few. Several apparently recognizing James' father for who he was.

I made sure to pull her close and hold her in a manner designed to leave no question as to who I was to her. Steve took notice and looked around at his classmates and grinned. Yeah, it was immature, but damn it, she was better than all of them and the little fuckers didn't give her the credit she was due.

I kissed her and told her again how proud I was of her as she and Steve left for the procession. The ceremony was over fairly quickly as these things went, and she had done a wonderful job delivering her speech.

We were all enjoying the post ceremony reception while Bella and Steve went to turn in their gowns and retrieve their actual diplomas. She didn't know it yet, but I had a big surprise for her when they came back.

Peter was talking to Steve's parents and Char was talking with James' father. Emmett was commenting on the appetizers while Rose hushed him stating that the wedding menu was set and it wasn't being changed for mini wieners. Mike and James were flirting with a couple of the new graduates. All was right with the world.

As I watched my family before me I became increasingly anxious for Bella to return. I sent her a text

_What is taking so long?_

I waited, watching my phone. No reply. I called; straight to voicemail. I called Steve; straight to voicemail.

Something wasn't right; I could feel it in my chest.

Peter looked at me and I was starting to pace, why weren't they answering their phones?

Peter walked up, "What's up?"

"Something's not right, she has been gone too long, come on, we are going to look for her." I was frantic now.

I grabbed the girl James was talking to, "where is the room to turn in the gowns?"

"Ouch, what is your problem?" She pulled her arm away.

James looked at me and saw the panic, "Answer him, where is it?" He was pulling her behind us as Emmett and Mike and his father ran over to us.

Emmett was the first to realize. "Shit, where is she?"

The girl led us to the room and they were not there. The woman at the desk said they had left twenty minutes ago.

"Twenty minutes? Twenty Minutes? Fuck."

"Jasper, calm down." Peter put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't tell me to calm down, where the hell are they? They left twenty-five minutes ago and they were only here five. Bella would never disappear like that on me, she knows how worried I would be, hell all of us would be."

"Jasper, she was with Steve, maybe they are talking."

"No, let's start looking. Peter will you call Dimitri?"

We followed the hallway while Rose and Char checked the reception area, asking if anyone had seen them. Steve's parents were frantic. There was no sign of them. Dimitri and Felix had taken the day off, I didn't think we'd need them when all of us were together and they really needed a break. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Fuck.

Hotel security stopped us at the door to the kitchen demanding to know what was going on. When we told them an officer and a woman from the graduating class were missing and that there had been a stalking complaint in place they quickly called in the local law enforcement. The Dean of the school was alerted and came looking for me.

I set out down the opposite direction in the hall leading from the gown collections area. There was nothing but a couple of restrooms. Wait, there was a beeping coming from the men's room.

"Peter, down here." I called out to him and pushed the door open.

"HELP. Call 911." I yelled as Peter ran through the door.

"Keep Steve's parents out of here until I see if he is ok." I called out to no one in particular as I checked for a pulse. Steve was lying face down on the floor. Ok, there was no sign of blood; that was good. His pulse was racing and he was breathing. He tried to talk, but nothing came out, his pupils were huge. But he was alive, and he was alone. Shit, that could only mean one thing.

"He has her, Peter; he has her."

"We don't know that." Peter tried to stay calm.

I felt Steve squeeze my hand. He might not have been able to speak, but I knew what he was trying to tell me.

Steve's parents came in, followed closely by the EMT's, they confirmed quickly that Steve had been drugged and hit on the back of the head, he was just regaining consciousness when I found him. They couldn't be sure what he was given yet but didn't see any needle marks.

I raced to the ladies bathroom; if Steve had come in here maybe Bella had gone in to the ladies room. There, on the floor, was her cell phone, smashed.

James and Emmett were behind me screaming, Peter was pacing the room, looking like he was about to punch the wall. I felt sick; the sick, twisted fuck had her, he had been playing all along, I knew it.

I ran into a stall and puked. I was still shaking and rinsing my mouth out when the officer came in asking for me. As we walked out to the hall Steve was being brought out on a stretcher. All I heard was a faint "Stop."

"Sorry." It came out as a whisper, strained, his voice hoarse.

I went to Steve, "Hey, it is not your fault Steve," I said.

"Waiter," Steve groaned out.

"What? Wait, he's trying to tell us something."

The two officers came over, and bent over Steve with me, straining to hear.

"Champagne, drugged."

"A waiter gave you both drugged champagne?"

Steve nodded.

"Gun"

"He has a gun?" I asked, Steve looked at the two officers.

The taller one said, "Does he have your gun?"

Steve nodded.

Shit.

The entire hotel was searched; there was no sign of them.

Once the police finished questioning everyone, Rose and Char took Steve's parents to the hospital. Dimitri and Felix met the rest of us in front of the hotel.

"Where would he take her, where would he go?" I was shouting.

"We went by his place and the girlfriend's on the way to meet you, no sign of him." Felix answered, ignoring my temper.

"He won't take her to the garage, there isn't enough privacy, but we should look there for clues, his place was clean." Dimitri offered.

We pulled up in front of the garage, it was closed. There was no indication that anyone was there, no lights, no sounds. We drove around back and James spotted Jacob's car under a tarp.

"Are you sure that's his car?" Peter demanded.

"Yeah, that's his." Dimitri confirmed.

"So either he's here or he switched cars." James was out the door and pulling the tarp off the car before he finished his sentence.

"Engine's cold, he didn't drive this today, look, the tarp is wet, it hasn't rained today, underneath the car is dry. This car has been sitting here since at least last night."

"Very good James." Dimitri praised, agreeing with James.

"Dimitri, where else would he go, you've been following him for weeks, where else would he go?" Peter was getting frustrated.

The police pulled up halting the conversation. "Gentlemen, we understand that you are worried, but you need to let us do our jobs."

"Has the chief been notified?" I just remembered that the chief knew Bella's dad, he would light a fire under this, and Sam, we needed to call Sam.

"I don't know sir, should he be?"

"Well, one of your guys is lying in a hospital bed and her father was the Chief of Police in Forks, and, as I understand, friends with your chief. You know what, don't worry about it, I'll call him myself." I really hoped I was doing better than I usually did at poker.

"That won't be necessary sir, we will notify the chief right away." He returned to the car and came back ten minutes later with an update.

"The Chief is aware and is contacting Forks now, they will coordinate, any reason you think he might be near Forks?"

"Yeah, he is from the reservation a couple miles from there."

"Chief also says you boys are to stand down, now, or we are under orders to bring you in."

"Oh, sure, ok, yeah, we'll just take a little vacation while this lunatic has my fiancé; you know, the lunatic you guys have had three months to do something about, but yeah, you didn't, do your jobs that is, now did you?" The vein was throbbing in my forehead and I could feel the heat on my cheeks rising as my voice rose.

"Sir, we understand that you are upset, and I am going to pretend that you just said, "yes sir" and nothing more, if you get in your cars and leave, now." The officer stared me down which did nothing but further infuriate me.

Peter's hand laid firmly on my shoulder and he whispered, "Let it go, we'll find her."

There wasn't much I would be able to do from the police station so I apologized and climbed into the passenger seat of Dmitri's truck. Once Peter was in behind me, Dimitri in the driver's seat and James next to Peter, Dimitri turned the engine over and pulled out behind Felix. I could see Emmett shaking his fist in the front seat next to Felix, turning to Mike in the back and when he caught sight of me he stopped mid sentence and turned back around.

Fuck, it was too soon to be giving up hope, she was alive, he wasn't going to kill her, he never wanted to kill her. That wasn't what this was about. Maybe that was the answer, figuring out what this was really about. It was kind of hard to believe that meeting her once for a couple hours sparked this kind of obsession, although, she had had a pretty major impact on me the minute I saw her. Damn it, not helping.

"Jasper, let's see if we can get a hold of the girlfriend, ask her some questions, see if she knows anything," Dimitri said. "She'll be at work now, maybe we can get to her before anyone else does."

We pulled up in front of the coffee house, and Dimitri pointed out the brunette behind the counter.

"Holy hell, you didn't tell us she looked like Bella." James groaned.

"No she doesn't, wait until you get close, her eyes are blue, her nose is bigger, her complexion is darker. She is nowhere near as beautiful." I heard them snicker, "What, she isn't." Now they were just pissing me off.

"We can't all go in there, James, will you stay with Jasper?"

"No Peter, I'm not staying in the car," I said, more than a little pissed.

"Jasper, we can't have you losing it if you don't like what she says, she'll see right through your emotions. We can't tell her why we are looking for Jacob, we have to convince her we know him. I can do that, but not with you getting upset by anything she says. Now, let your brother help me and stay in the damn car."

Dimitri was right, it was better if I wasn't there.

It was hell to sit in the car and watch them talking with her. She seemed to trust them after a few minutes, she was smiling and playing with her hair, and shit she was blushing. What the hell were they asking her? I am sitting here losing my damn mind, what the hell could he be up to, why didn't I go with her to get the diploma, why didn't I have Dimitri following him today, of all the days to tell him to take some time, why today? I swear to God, if he hurts her I will tear him limb from limb, I'll tear his heart out. God, please let her be ok, please don't let him hurt her, please just let me find her.

"Hey, we will find her Jasper, we will, we won't quit until we do." James tried to keep me from losing all hope, but without Bella, I had no hope. Without her, I was nothing, I wouldn't survive if he hurt her. I wouldn't want to.

"We have to find her James, before he..., before anything..., we just have to find her."

"To do that you need to keep your shit together bro, be strong. You hired Dimitri for a reason, he knows what he is doing, trust him."

"Yeah, ok, your right."

My phone rang and I about jumped out of the seat trying to get it open to see if it was her, maybe she got away, got to a payphone. When the caller Id popped up with Rose's cell number my heart sank again.

"Rose, what's up?"

_"Jasper, Steve is awake, he wants to talk to you."_

I heard the phone being shuffled around and waited for Steve to come on the line.

_"Jasper, where are you, what's going on?"_

I quickly brought him up to speed and he brought me up to speed on what was going on with the police. One of his buddies was stationed outside his room and feeding him information. They had searched Jacob's apartment and there was nothing tying him to Bella or any clues as to the type of car he was now using or where he may have gone. The place was too clean, like he wasn't coming back. Most of the clothing was gone the fridge and cabinets were empty, no computer or phone books, nothing much left behind.

"_A waiter handed us each what he claimed to be his last two champagnes and practically begged us to take them off his hand. It never occurred to me, anyway, I only had a sip or two, but Bella chugged it all. Bella wanted to use the ladies room, I thought she was just hung over, and I went in to use the men's room. As I was walking into the men's room I started feeling dizzy, nauseous, I realized what was happening and went to turn around to go after Bella, that's when I saw him, it was Jacob, he was swinging something, I think a tray and that's that last thing I remember until you found me. The waiter had to be helping him, he was dark skinned, black hair, I think he may have been from the same tribe as Jacob. I want to try to find the waiter, he leads us to Jacob."_

"Ok Steve, let me know what we can do."

_"I think it is better if I stay on my own for now, if I work through the department I can get information to you, if I meet up with you guys, I close that door."_

"Steve, I can't thank you enough."

_"Jasper, I care about her, it's my damn fault he got her, I swear to God, I'll do anything it takes to find her."_

"Hey, it's not your fault, I called Dimitri off, it's just as much my fault. Now James is about to kick my ass for blaming myself so don't you do it either. Let's just find her."

_"I'll be in touch."_

I hung up with Steve a little more hopeful. Rose and Char were going back to Bella's house; we'd meet back there later.

Peter and Dimitri walked out the front door of the coffee shop, Dimitri walked over to Felix's car and spoke through the window to him while Peter climbed back in behind me.

"Felix is going to check out a lead, while we go check out her place. We'll meet back up at Bella's."

"Ok, Rose and Char are headed back to Bella's now, Steve is checking into the waiter and he will feed us information from the authorities."

Dimitri got back in and drove off. We waited in the car while he checked the girl's apartment. When he came back he reported that there was no sign Jacob had ever been there. There was an empty space in her closet, where his clothes must have been, empty picture frames, not a sign that he had ever been there, despite that she had just told them that he had been slowly moving his things in and that they were planning to call it official. Guess she was in for a big surprise when she got home.

We met up with the others at Bella's house; there was no sign of Jacob or Bella anywhere. Char made me sit down and eat something. I couldn't for the life of me tell you what it was, or what it tasted like. I don't recall chewing or swallowing, I just know that at some point I looked down and the plate was empty. I was tired of sitting around waiting to figure out what to do next. Where should we look next?

Steve called on his way over with more bad news. He was looking through mug shots trying to identify the waiter, a sketch artist had rendered a drawing from Steve's description, the officers at the hotel were questioning the kitchen staff and the management looking for him or anyone who recognized the man in the drawing. No one had ever seen him before, all the wait staff had been accounted for and he was not one of them. They had begun to search the hotel for him and found the uniform in a garbage can down the hall from where Bella had been taken. There was an exit door that led straight to an employee parking section next to the can. As they searched the parking lot they found a body behind the dumpster. It was the waiter.

"Oh God, oh God, Steve, he's going to kill her." I was screaming, I was throwing anything I could find to throw. "I'm going to fucking kill him." All hell was breaking loose, a string of loud profanities was coming from Peter who was hitting the kitchen counter, James, Emmett and Mike were no better. Dimitri grabbed me as I headed for the door and tackled me to the ground. Felix had Peter in a head lock and Char was screaming. Rose was pleading with Emmett to calm down. I was throwing punches at Dimitri who kept tightening his hold on me when Steve walked through the front door.

"What the fuck? Are you all going to wrestle around on the floor or are we going to find Bella?" Steve screamed.

"Jasper, I've been thinking, the most logical place to look is the reservation. That is the only other place he has gone more than once in the past three months. I haven't been able to follow him around once he was on the reservation, so there may be some place he could hide her." Dimitri was trying to get through to me.

"Ok, I'm ok, you can let go of me now." I offered my hand to help him up once he let go of me.

Peter and Felix were shaking hands and Char was crying a stream of tears. Rose hit Emmett upside the back of his head and called him an "ass".

"Let's go," Mike said heading for the door.

* * *

To answer your questions, yes the next few chapters are going to get rough. I don't want to give too much away, but if you are seriously concerned about reading something that you believe might be coming and don't mind a spoiler, let me know and I will tell you.


	29. Chapter 29 Drowning

Only at Night

Chapter 29

Drowning

BPOV

The gray folded in around me, like a fog rolling in over the ocean at dawn. The cooling temperature from the late night meeting the warmer temperature of the water, culminating in a thick mass; a screen, obscuring, hiding all in my path, until it was right in front of me. Not becoming clear until it was too late to respond, to swerve, to avoid the impending doom. I felt the pressure restraining my wrists, pulling at me, holding tight in their grasp. I waited, listening for the screams, the terror that I was sure would follow, but there was nothing, just silence as I watched the fog close in on me, envelope me, and carry me under. The sensation of falling and landing hard against something stung at my back. I felt movement, like waves, as it seemed to crash over me, turning me this way and that, pushing me forward only to be pulled back and thrown against the jagged rocks again and again. It seemed that I rolled amongst waves for ages, longer than I would have thought possible without drowning. I felt the stinging warmth running down my arm and head, sticky and wet, the smell of iron strong and overpowering, making me dizzy.

I fought to wake up from what was surely another of the constantly escalating nightmares I had been having for months now. I tried to find the warmth of Jasper's arms encircling me, protecting me from the dreams. I longed for his voice to cut through and rouse me, his soft touch and caress to soothe me, let me know that I was ok, safe in his arms, in our bed. All I felt was the thrashing against the jagged rocks and humming vibration that rolled underneath me.

Then, only darkness filled me again.

Maybe I was dead, drowned. Poor Jasper, he would be so lost again.

The fog began to lift, slowly, the edges becoming clearer. The pounding in my head grew louder, sharper, as my surroundings began to come into focus. My hair was in my eyes, sticky, glued to my forehead. I moved my hand to brush the hair away. My hand caught on something, it wouldn't move. I couldn't reach my head. Pressure, there was pressure on my wrists. My arms ached, stretched above my head. Pushing down on my heels to move up to release the pressure on my wrists, the aching in my arm, I felt my feet resist, pulling me back. I opened my eyes, nothing was coming into focus, everything was blurred and searing pain in my head made me nauseous.

I felt the burn in my stomach, rising up my esophagus to my throat and knew that I was going to vomit. The pain in my head so intense, the mere movement was enough to make me physically sick. I could not move, but managed to turn my head before the unexplained matter spewed from my mouth.

The sweat ran into my eyes, my body shook with the chills running across my skin. My throat burned, my lips cracked, dry. Then the darkness settled back in once again.

The throbbing in my arms pulsated from my shoulders to the tips of my fingers. Numbness had set in. My back ached, my legs were stiff, I tried to stretch but was unable to move. I vaguely remembered my wrists and feet feeling restrained sometime before, maybe days ago, I didn't know. So thirsty, my throat burned, my lips hurt, my tongue too dry to moisten them. Why couldn't I move?

Oh My God. Where was I? Jasper, where's Jasper? This wasn't a dream. I wasn't in the water. The mist wasn't a temperature fog, it was a drug haze. My eyes frantically searched my dark surroundings. My wrists and ankles were cuffed, preventing me from moving much. I looked around, what could I see? Oh God, naked, no wonder I was cold, chilled, I was naked. I was on a bed, but where? Not home, the mattress was thin, springs sticking through, poking into my back. It was small, no more than a twin, no sheets, no pillow. Oh God.

Graduation. Oh God. The champagne. That last glass of champagne, I remember drinking it and then, feeling funny, feeling sick, like I was going to pass out. I remember going to the ladies room trying to hold myself up. I remember grabbing for the sink as I felt my knees start to buckle. Oh God, Steve. Steve was with me, Steve drank the champagne too.

Oh Shit. Jacob. Just before all went dark I saw him, I saw him in the mirror, and Jacob was there, at graduation.

OH. MY. GOD. He got to me, he took me, oh sweet Jesus. Jasper, help me Jasper, oh God.

I haven't seen Jacob. I closed my eyes; I would pretend to be unconscious until I could figure out more. Focus Bella, damn it. Small room, bed, cuffed to a bed. Yes it was cuffs, they were cold, hard, and certainly not pink fur lined ones. I let my fingers reach out slowly, a metal frame, not really a headboard, secured them. My toes ran across similar metal at the foot of the bed.

The smell was rancid. Trying to get some idea of where I was I tried to use my other senses, keeping my eyes loosely closed. Breathing in through my nose, looking for clues, led only to a putrid stink. Yes, I had vomited; that was the smell.

Listen, what could I hear? There was nothing, no sounds, no cars driving by on a nearby street. There was no boat horn, no train whistle, no church bells, no fire tuck, no police siren, no ambulance screaming in the night. There was nothing, in fact it was entirely too devoid of sound. I couldn't hear a dog barking, birds singing, no crickets chirping.

We were not in the city. It had taken me years to get accustomed to the noises of the city. There was always some sound, a door closing, a car passing by, brakes screeching, there was always some sound. This was more like, home. Forks, I hated how quiet it was when I first moved there. It took me months to be able to fall asleep, always so quiet, only the occasional owl, or wolf howling far off in the distance. I was somewhere like Forks. Maybe the forest.

The Reservation, it had to be.

OH GOD. Jasper would never find me here. The reservation was private land; it was miles and miles of private undeveloped sprawling land. Nobody outside the tribe was even allowed on the land. I had not seen any windows, for all I knew I could be underground, not visible even if they were able to drive through. The Government had no jurisdiction, Charlie had complained about it repeatedly. I remember him gripping about the fact that he knew things happened on that land that he couldn't do anything about. I remember how frustrated he had been. Jacob would certainly have a huge advantage, if I was even right.

Hell, Sam wouldn't even be able to enter the reservation. I was going to have to find a way out of this myself.

"Figure out where you are yet Bella?"

_Gasp_. The voice came from somewhere behind me. He had been watching me, sitting there silently watching me. How long had he been there? I knew I had been in and out of it, coming to and passing out again countless times, had he sat and watched all of it?

Bastard.

Still, he was lurking, watching, stalking. He sat where I couldn't see him and he observed. He had not moved; I never even heard him breathing. OH God, I was naked, he was here. He was watching me lying here, naked. The nausea rose yet again and I turned my head barely fast enough to vomit off the side of the bed once again.

It had to have been him, he removed my clothing. Did he... had he...? Oh Jasper please, please help me.

"Take a drink Bella" A glass of water moved in front of my mouth.

I didn't want to drink it. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but I was so weak and so thirsty, dehydrated probably. Could I trust that it wasn't drugged? Did it really matter if it was? He wasn't going to kill me by drugging the water. If he was going to kill me he would have done it with the champagne, or before I came to. The worst that would probably happen was that I would pass out again, that might be welcomed.

I took a drink of the water from the glass he tilted to my lips as I raised my head the little I could. I choked on it as it hit the back of my throat. I was definitely dehydrated; I was having difficulty swallowing and the water felt so good across my lips, over my tongue.

The glass withdrew too soon.

I wouldn't beg him for more. I wouldn't be a weak victim, not to satisfy his insanity.

"You didn't answer my question Bella; did you figure it out yet?"

"No." I lied; I had to buy as much time as I could until I could get out of here. "Where are we?"

"You'll figure it out eventually. Get some sleep, you are useless in your present condition and we are going to be here a very long time. Sorry I can't make you more comfortable, but you do look mighty fine splayed out for me my beauty."

Oh fuck no, that motherfucker.

I closed my eyes and set my mind to getting out of here. I thought about Jasper, how much I loved him, how worried he must be right now; I wish the hell I knew how long I had been here, it could have been days, I had no way of knowing. Wait, yes I did. My period. Graduation was May 25th; my period was due the 29th, I would have cramps and a headache by the 27th. As of now, no cramps. That meant it couldn't have been past the 26th, I was nothing if not regular.

That was good, they would be looking for me, Jasper would not be giving up this soon. Hell, Jasper would never give up.

Oh sweet Jesus, the wedding invitation. What the hell day had Jacob set for our wedding? I racked my memory, trying to remember what that note said, June 1st. That was less than a week from now. Maybe that meant I'd still be alive. Maybe that would be my opportunity to escape; the note had said something about a church. If they had not found me by then, Jasper would be at that church.

Damn it, the water was drugged. I was feeling lightheaded again, dizzy, my heart racing, I was sweating. The room was spinning. Why, why drug me now? Maybe he wanted me out so he could leave, or maybe...., no, don't think about it. The room spun as I began to lose consciousness.

When I came to again I was vomiting once more. There was nothing in my system any more, I choked on the bile and dry heaved after that. I was so weak I could barley move. That was why he was drugging me, he wanted me weak, unable to fight or think. My head hurt and I had cramps, my ass was sore, my back was sore; I had been lying in one position too long. I couldn't feel my arms, the burning in my shoulders stung and it stopped there, there was nothing, no feeling beyond my shoulders.

"Drink." The water cup met my lips again and though I didn't want to drink it, my head lifted and he poured it into my mouth. The deep cracks in my lips were bleeding and I could taste the blood with the water.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Yes." Maybe I could get a better look around if I could get up for a minute. Maybe the feeling would come back to my arms. I'd give anything to be able to just rub my ass, get some feeling back into it.

"Here." I felt my hips lift slightly and cold metal slide under my bottom. Shit, he wasn't going to let me up.

I was surprised I was able to pee at all, as dehydrated as I was, but thank goodness I did. He would never let me up if he thought I had lied.

Then he poured more of the water down my throat and I drank it down trying not to spill any of the precious nectar my body so badly needed even though I knew it would cause me to pass out again. At least the cramps wouldn't be so bad. It must have been the 27th, two days. I'd been here two days. That was the last thing I remembered before I felt myself go under.

I woke again feeling pressure on my hips. My eyes opened, and shot straight to my hips to find Jacob straddling me, sitting on my hips. Oh God. Wait, he was fully dressed, oh thank God.

"Don't worry Bella, I didn't fuck you. Not yet, there will be plenty of time for that later. I promise, it won't be like Edward, poor boy, it wasn't really his fault, he had no idea what he was doing. No, when I fuck you, you will enjoy it, it won't be selfish, I will pleasure you."

Oh dear lord, what the hell? How did he know anything about what Edward and I did? Who in the hell is this guy?

"What are you talking about? You don't know anything about that."

"Don't I Bella?" He grinned down at me with a smug look.

"I'll make sure you enjoy it and scream my name the way you did for Jasper."

This man is nuts, how in the hell does he know any of these things?

"You'd be shocked at what I know Bella. Soon enough you will have your answers." He just kept looking at me with that smug expression.

"Now you really can't blame Edward, you were his first and he really didn't know any better, I mean who was going to teach him, the Doc. That's a joke, he was even more selfish, took what he wanted, didn't care about anyone else's pleasure or the consequences."

What? Dr. Cullen was the most generous person I ever knew.

"He did love you though, poor fool."

Jacob lifted my head and tilted a cup toward my mouth. "Now you need to eat, you need to get your strength back, its chicken broth, now drink."

It was warm and felt good passing my lips and I drank it greedily, hoping I wouldn't be sick again.

"Here, mashed potatoes, just take a couple forks full."

He lifted a fork of fluffy white to my lips; it felt good to get something in. I took several bites as Jacob fed me, alternating between the broth and the potato. He was tender with the way he went about it, careful not to hit my teeth with the utensils, wiping my mouth between bites. He took care not to spill the broth as I sipped and gulped it awkwardly. He brushed my hair back, out of my eyes, off of my face.

When I finished eating he asked if I felt better. Yeah, I'd feel better if you let me go. I kept it to myself, I didn't want to antagonize him or anger him in any way. I had no way of knowing what would happen if I did.

"You are a beautiful woman Bella, such a hot little body, so tight, so toned. I will enjoy sending you over the edge in pleasure. I can hardly wait." His hand ran down my side slowly, lightly. I cringed even though I tried to remain still.

He climbed off of me and left the room with the dishes and utensils. I was finally able to look around briefly. I was in a small dank room; the only thing in here was this bed and a metal chair behind it in the corner. I had to strain my neck to even see it. Outside the door, I could see a much nicer room. There was a large bed, had to be a king size, with a ton of pillows and what looked like a very nice duvet. I could see bookshelves next to that and recognized several of the spines as a collection of Shakespeare that I owned. The shelves looked well stocked with books and DVDs. There was soft music coming from the other room. I couldn't see any more of the other room from where I was. I looked back around the room I was in and decided it must have been a storage closet, it was built of cinder block, dark, dank and musty, the other room was dry walled, or maybe plastered, and painted. The door had a small window near the top, there were bars across the window on this side and the window was blocked from the other side.

I was essentially in a prison cell.

I listened and could hear Jacob's footsteps, water running and then turning off. The footsteps were coming closer, getting louder. He stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder at the bed that I had been looking at.

"Would you be more comfortable in there Bella?"

I just looked at him, but didn't answer.

"Well, when I think I can trust you a little you will be able to move into the other room, but if you give me any trouble, I'll lock you back up in here. I don't want to have to keep you locked up, but you need to learn to trust me first. Of course you will still be restrained, even in there, but you will be able to walk around, read, watch movies and of course we can make love. I have all of your favorites for you. We won't be able to leave here for some time, so I'm afraid nothing new for awhile. I will eventually be able to get other books or movies for you if you'd like. You'll just have to let me know."

He continued walking in and pulled the chair close to the bed. He placed a bowl, a towel and a cloth on the chair and straddled me again.

"You'll feel better once I've cleaned you up a bit."

I felt myself stiffen as he soaked and wrung out the washcloth. I cringed thinking about his hands on my body, doing the intimate things that only Jasper has ever done for me. I felt the tears stinging my face at the thought of him washing me. Jacob started by wiping my face. He was tender and gentle and took his time to clean the makeup that must have been smeared all over my cheeks and eyes. The dried, crusted remains around my mouth were tenderly wiped away. Jacob took care in rinsing out the rag frequently and worked his way down my body, starting with my arms. He unfastened the cuffs one at a time and washed my arms bending them and rubbing them, soothing the ache. It felt so good, and I tried so hard not to let him know that. I fought to give him no satisfaction in knowing that he was taking the ache away. He spent a lot of time massaging my arms and shoulders before placing them gently back in the cuffs.

As his hands snaked down my body, washing me, the cloth glided over my breasts and I saw his eyes darken as he watched the nipples respond to the texture of the cloth the chill of the air as it hit the damp sensitive skin. I tried to think of anything that would make the involuntary response of my body go away. I knew that it was not a response to him, but the look in his eyes scared the hell out of me.

I heard the gasp come from his mouth and felt him shift his weight on top of me.

"Do you see what you do to me Bella, just the simplest hardening of your sweet tits and I'm hard for you?"

I said nothing; Jacob continued washing me and the tears spilled down my cheeks as he worked lower.

When the cloth reached my core, I shuddered. No, please no, I couldn't stand the thought of him touching me there.

"Jacob, please, no, please." I begged now.

He didn't like that. The tender motions with the cloth grew rougher. His glare, more intense, more frightening.

Suddenly Jacob was off my hips and between my legs. He lifted my hips and spread my legs further apart. The cloth ran from my ass across my slit to the front. I was crying harder now.

"Damn it, Bella, why didn't you tell me you were getting your period?"

What? Shit, it was the 29th.

"If I let you up to use the bathroom will you behave yourself or do I have to put the tampon in for you?"

"I'll behave, I promise, please let me do it myself."

"Alright, but I come with, I watch you at all times, and Bella, don't try anything, I don't want to hurt you but so help me, I will if you try anything. Then I won't let you out again. Do you understand?"

"Yes Jacob, I understand."

Oh God, I lost a day, or am I early? I am never early, but with the stress and the drugs, I just couldn't be sure.

Jacob removed the cuffs and helped me to stand. I was too weak to stand or walk on my own and as much as I hated it, I had to rely on Jacob to help me to the bathroom. I was shocked. It was beyond beautiful; everything I could need was there. He even had boxes of my brand of everything under the sink. He opened the cabinet and pulled out one of the boxes for me, opened it and took one out and placed it on the little table next to the toilet. He walked me over to it and held my hand as I sat.

"I'll give you a little privacy." He turned and walked to the door way and stood there, his back to me. I took care of my needs and let him know when I was ready. He turned and walked back to me, his eyes went to the shower and back to me.

"I don't think you are strong enough to shower by yourself, if you want a shower, I will get in with you, help you. I can't promise the sight of you naked and wet won't get me hard, but I won't do anything, I won't force you right now."

"No, thank you, can I just brush my teeth though."

"Of course you can." Jacob led me to the sink and got a toothbrush ready for me.

"Here, this is yours." He stood behind me and held my waist as I brushed my teeth. When I finished, he sat me down in the vanity stool and brushed my hair. It reminded me of Jasper taking care of me and I hated that thought more than anything else Jacob could possibly do to me. I hated that he was being tender and gentle and caring. He was a monster, and I hated that he wasn't completely acting like one.

"Come; let's get you back in bed so you can rest."

With Jacob's help I walked back to the cell and he told me to lie on my stomach. I did as I was told and waited to feel the cuffs snap back in place, but they didn't. Instead I felt Jacob climb on top of me again, sitting on my ass. His hands went to my shoulders and he began massaging them. I hated that it felt so good; I hated his strong hands and the fact that he was actually very good at this. The ache and pain in my arms was diminishing under his touch and I willed it back. I wanted the pain; I had to remember that he was not a good guy. He was not Jasper. I wouldn't even fantasize that it was Jasper touching me, I wouldn't equate what he was doing with any pleasure and Jasper, he was all pleasure.

Jacob massaged my back rubbing out the kinks until he had worked his way to my ass and he moved down straddling my thighs. His hands fluttered across my ass first, lightly, before he squeezed it firmly. I heard him moaning. I felt the hardness growing under his jeans against my thigh. I wanted to throw up.

His hands went down to my thighs and he massaged them.

"Such a nice ass Bella, I can't wait for you to beg me to take you there."

"Huh, no." I gasped out loud involuntarily.

"Relax, I told you nothing was going to happen yet. You will be begging me for it though Bella, sooner than you think, you will be begging me for release, begging me to fuck you harder, faster, the way you begged Jasper. You will be screaming my name through orgasm after orgasm I promise you. I will make you so happy baby."

"I will never beg you Jacob. Never."

I felt my arms pull hard toward the head of the bed and the cuffs slap roughly against my wrists. My feet were restrained next, my ankles hurting from the pressure. He attached them at the foot of the bed leaving me spread as wide as I could be spread on the little bed.

Jacob was standing now at the side of the bed. He dragged the metal chair against the cement floor, scratching loudly as it went. He came back and stood over me. I felt a sharp sting on my ass.

"Watch your mouth Bella. I told you to behave, now look what you have done. Now I have to restrain you and leave you here rather than bring you to the other room."

I watched as he gathered the towel, bowl and cloth and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. It was pitch black. Now I knew the difference from when I was awakened earlier. The only source of light or sound was from the other room. I was now utterly alone, naked, chained to a bed in the dark and silence.

At least I could lay on my stomach now, give my back a rest. I lay thinking about Jasper. We would be in California by now, moving into the house. We'd no doubt have christened the entire guest house by now, maybe even the hot tub; it was still a little cool for the pool. Oh Jasper, my poor baby must be losing his mind with worry, wondering whether I am dead or alive, terrified of what Jacob was doing to me. He was going to feel so guilty; he would be blaming himself that Jacob got to me. It wasn't his fault, Jacob somehow knew things there was no way he could know. How did he even know who Jasper was, let alone that he makes me scream in pleasure? How could he possibly know that Edward and I had been intimate, or that Edward was a selfish lover? How did he even know who Edward was, or Carlisle for that matter. Nothing was making any sense. Who the hell was this guy and how the hell did he get his information? Maybe he was guessing. Maybe I was telling him with my reactions.

I had to stay strong, not give Jacob any information until Jasper could find me. I had to keep Jacob happy; he wouldn't hurt me if I didn't give him any trouble. I had to get him to trust me. First step was to get out of this cell and into the other rooms. Then I could figure out the next step. I just had to hope that either Jasper found me or we went to that church to get married and I could make my escape.

I had no idea how long I was laying there, I dozed a few times but each time I woke the door was still closed. I cried, trying to figure out what I had done to attract Jacob's attentions in the first place. He was clearly aware of who I was before I met him in the bar that night. I shuddered to realize that if I had not met Jasper, I would have left that bar with him willingly that first night. Would that have ended it or would that have been when he abducted me? Maybe that had been his plan in the first place and the reason he got so angry when I said no, why he started stalking me. I'd lose my mind if I kept trying to figure out the mind of a madman.

My stomach growled and I could feel that I needed the bathroom.

"Jacob? I need to use the bathroom." I tried calling out to him.

A moment later I heard a lock and then the door opening. Light filtered into the room spreading warmth on the cold floor. I realized I was shivering.

Jacob undid the restraints and helped me to the bathroom without a word. He stood in the doorway again with his back to me. I took care of what I needed to do and asked Jacob if there were any pads so that I wouldn't have an accident. He left and came back with a pair of silk panties and grabbed the box from under the sink.

God, he had thought of everything.

"Your pills are in the top drawer, I put them in your food until now, but you better take today's."

"Thank you." I took the pills from the drawer and realized it was Friday.

Shit, Graduation was six days ago. Jasper was going to be hysterical.

I realized I had to make things better if I ever had a shot of getting out of this.

"Jacob, I'm sorry."

"Come, let me feed you." Jacob brought me to a table and held the chair out for me and pushed it in behind me. He took a bowl of soup from a microwave and placed it in front of me. I ate it and the bread he gave me, feeling better with each bite. I hated being dependent on him to feed me, dependent on him for anything. I needed my strength and if this is what it took for me to build it, I would do it. I would do it for Jasper.

**So, what are you thinking???? Review and let me know. I'm about half done with next chap, I won't keep you hanging too long.**


	30. Chapter 30 A Place in Hell

Only At Night

Chapter 30 - A Place in Hell

JPOV

"Peter it has been three fucking days, every minute that fuck has her.... I can't, I can't think about what he might be doing to her." The sound of my own voice was pathetic and weak. I have never cried so freaking much in my life, and I never wanted to kill someone more.

"I know Jasper, I know. We will find her, keep the faith man."

Peter's expression was hopeful but I knew him better than anyone, he was putting on a good show.

Rose was a frantic mess. I watched her as she paced the halls of the hotel in Port Angeles. She hadn't said a word and she hadn't stopped pacing since we checked in 36 hours after Bella disappeared. I knew she was worried about Bella, but I also knew she was reliving her own worst nightmare. I tried to get her to stay back in Seattle, but she wouldn't hear of it. She actually snapped at me when I suggested it. She was downright scary. The overprotective sister had come out and between her and Char and Liz they were a fearsome group I would not want to wrong. Jacob may actually prefer it if Peter and I were the ones to find him first. I'd probably only kill him, slowly, but these girls; I have a feeling it would be much worse than anything I could do.

Tyler, Preston and Wade insisted on flying up as soon as Peter called them and Liz refused to stay behind, insisting Char was going to need her and Bella would need help when we got her back. I was just glad my boys had my back, the more of us looking, the more ground we could cover. We had agreed to sleep in shifts so that someone was always looking. I was about to go try to catch an hour or two before I passed out. I didn't want to stop, but Peter convinced me that if I found Jacob and I was running on empty I would not have the strength to do what needed to be done.

We were not allowed on the Reservation, Sam counseled us against approaching anyone on the Reservation asking about Jacob. The tribe was very closely knit and protected one another. Jacob's father was Chief, a role that would someday pass down to Jacob. He of all people would be protected to the death by the tribe. The tribe apparently ran by some pack mentality and they were loyal to its leaders, almost as though they had no choice. If Jacob ordered them to do something, they would do it without question, including keeping quiet. Sam had no jurisdiction there and they were self governed, there was no legal way we were getting on that land to search.

Dimitri attempted some further digging, but it was nearly impossible to dig up anything. The entire Reservation was under its own law, no property records, nothing that would help us.

"Okay people, we need to think. The answer to finding Bella may be in how Jacob took her. He could have found out when graduation was easily enough. How did he know about the champagne, to have someone posing as a waiter, how did he know where to have her approached, where he could get to her alone? How did he know that he wasn't being tailed that day?" I think I had been analyzing history for so long, studying battle approaches, that strategy became second nature to me. We were looking at this all wrong; we needed to look at his strategy if we had any chance at defeating it.

"You are right Jasper; he knew things that don't add up. How did he even know Bella would go to the graduation? I'm going to call Mary, she is still in Seattle, have her do an electronics sweep. I never considered doing it before, we thought we were dealing with some young punk stalker, but this is more than stalking. I don't believe Bella is some random obsession."

"Okay. Then the next question is why Bella? There has to be some connection if it isn't a random obsession." I was convinced he knew her or who she was before the night they met in the bar.

"It has to be something around here; she lived here in Forks, right?" Tyler began writing notes.

"Yeah, she lived here with her father, the Police Chief." It occurred to me the link may have been Charlie. "What if Charlie had hassled Jacob, arrested him, could this be revenge?"

"Jacob doesn't have a record, but he did fall off the grid for a couple years awhile back," Dimitri said.

"Do we know why, where he was?"

"No, just when."

"Okay, when was it?" I asked.

"It was almost seven years ago, and no indication of his whereabouts for nearly two years," Dimitri said casually.

"Wait, did you say seven years ago?" Rose jumped in; it was the first time she spoke in hours.

"What is it Rose?" I asked, getting excited.

Rose looked at me and seemed hesitant for a second before she said, "Edward, it was nearly seven years ago when he left her, could Jacob know Edward?"

"He knows about him, and actually Bella said that he knew things he couldn't have known. Maybe he did know him; that could be the connection."

"Where is this Edward now?" Dimitri asked.

"No idea, she's never seen him again, his whole family left town." It occurred to me that it was kind of odd that the whole family upped and moved just because their 18 year old broke up with his girlfriend.

"What was his last name; I'll see what I can find?" Dimitri was up and moving as he asked.

"I don't know. I know his father was a doctor. Check with Sam and see if he knows anything about him."

"Okay, Wade, Preston and I are heading out, you get some sleep Jasper."

"Fine, call me if you find anything though."

"Will do." Peter gave me a hug and then they walked out and I went to take a warm shower and crash for a couple hours.

As I stood in the shower, letting the warm water run over me, I wondered if I would ever see her again, if we would find her alive. I wondered, even if we did find her alive what condition she would be in, physically and emotionally. Would this break her, finally be the last straw, the thing that sent her spinning into an abyss she would not come back from? She had been so fragile when I met her, I honestly didn't know who I would get back if we ever found her. Would all of this have been too much for her? Would she still want to get married after this ordeal? I couldn't worry about that, I'd do whatever it takes to get her back, physically, by finding her, and emotionally.

I couldn't think that way; I had to figure out where she was. Then it hit me, his wedding invitation. I was out of the shower and drying off in minutes, as much as I wanted to run out in just a towel, I knew Rose and Liz and Char were out there. I quickly threw on jeans and was out the door as I was pulling on a shirt.

I was frantically yelling as I walked into the living area of the suite.

"Where is the stuff Jacob left on Bella's car? When and where did he say that they were marrying?"

"Shit. Yeah, I have it, hold on." Dimitri was rummaging through a box on the table.

"Dimitri, is that all on Jacob?"

"Yes and Bella, there are some articles on her parents deaths, anything I thought he might have used to get information. I tried to find any information Jacob could have found easily."

"Wow." There was an entire box filled with information.

"Okay, here it is. June 1st. What are you thinking Jasper?"

"If we haven't found her by then, we have to be at that church on the 1st, it may be our only chance. Do you think he really will bring her to the church and try to marry her?" That thought made me sick, but if it brought them out in the open and I had a shot at getting her back, I hoped he would.

"Char would you mind making some calls, see if there are any weddings scheduled for the 1st, see if you can get anything out of them. Felix, find this church, get over there, check it out; ways in, ways out, what is around there, check the distance and routes to and from the reservation. James, go with him."

Dimitri was in full swing now and I was hopeful for the first time.

By the time I woke up it was night. I slept much longer than I had wanted to, but I was pretty sure Char wouldn't allow anyone to wake me, it was the first time I had slept since Bella disappeared. I probably needed it; my brain had been turning to mush. Perhaps now I could think more clearly. I laid there for a good twenty minutes just listening to the voices in the other room. If they had found her or had any promising news I know they would have woken me, so I took the opportunity to try to get myself together.

My chest felt there was a gaping hole in it. Like the world would cease to exist if I didn't get her back. It didn't matter what anyone said, it was my fault. She wouldn't have even gone to the ceremony if it weren't for me. I knew she was thrilled because I was so proud of her. She would have been just as happy skipping the thing all together. I knew she wasn't close to any other classmates, besides Steve. I could tell by the looks of her classmates that they were shocked she was there. I didn't for a minute believe it had anything to do with the time she missed from classes the weeks before finals and graduation.

Bella had really kept everyone in her life at arm's length, especially her classmates it seemed. Nobody really seemed to know her and so many of them seemed shocked at the large crowd attending in her honor. I got the stink eye from several guys that had probably tried to woo her at some point. If I knew Bella, she never gave them the time of day. It wouldn't have fit with her plan.

I was convinced there was more to Jacob Black than met the eye and it somehow involved Bella in ways she was not even aware of.

I started going through things in my mind for the hundredth time, looking for something that didn't fit. I knew he had to be on that reservation somewhere and tonight, there was no moon. I was going in, like it or not, just me and my boys, quietly on foot. We have hunted together our entire lives, this was just another prey.

"Jasper, I talked to Sam while you were asleep, he knew who this Edward was and I got a last name, Cullen. Sam said that when they left it was strange, no one knew where they had moved to, and they never left any forwarding information. The father was a Dr. so I am trying to find them that way, if I can find the hospital he moved to, maybe I can find them. I did learn that he treated the people on the reservation, sort of a free clinic that he started and ran with the agreement and blessing of Jacob's father. He actually treated Jacob's father and tried to save his mother when she died."

"Maybe there is some connection then, could he be bitter because Edward's father couldn't save his mother, but how did that have anything to do with Edward or Bella? We are still missing something Dimitri."

"His sisters, they left and never looked back, why? Maybe we could get them to talk to us."

"It's worth a try, can you find them?"

"Don't have to; I already know where they are."

Dimitri went off to call on Jacob's sisters to see if they would talk. I set out looking at the box of information waiting for Peter and the others to return. Felix, Emmett and Mike were getting ready to go out looking. Jesus, Dimitri had everything under the sun about this guy, I could tell you if he had the chicken pox as a kid. There was information about his older sisters, health records, school transcripts, Christ he was thorough.

Wait a minute, Dr. Cullen delivered Jacob. Huh, Dimitri said that he had been the Dr. running a clinic on the reservation. Jeez, he treated his older sister when she was a toddler, before he was even born. Seems she had almost died as well as a couple other kids on the reservation. Dr. Cullen saved all their lives. That was just before he started running a clinic there, treating all the tribe. Fuck, you'd think he would have worshiped the guy; he saved his sister, his father, tried to save his mother and brought him into this world. What the hell beef would he have with his kid?

This has got to be a dead end. He probably just knew Bella dated Edward from Dr. Cullen. Maybe the Dr. had mentioned it in passing, or maybe they had come to the reservation with him at some point or something. There were some notes about Dr. Cullen leaving the clinic early fall seven years ago. Hell, that was the last anyone had seen of Jacob, he went off the grid the same time the Dr. and his family moved out of town.

Why was there nothing about where they moved to? Dimitri probably didn't find it relevant, and it probably wasn't. Nothing here was actually about Dr. Cullen it was all just places where his life overlapped Jacob's. There was nothing about his son overlapping with Jacob. Maybe I was getting hung up on the "other guy" needing to know something about Edward, the man that destroyed my beautiful angel when she was nothing more than a girl. Focusing on this shit isn't going to help find Jacob or Bella.

Peter came back with a bunch of pizzas and salads. While everyone ate I pulled him aside and told him what I wanted to do. He looked at me skeptically for a minute and finally responded.

"It's about fucking time. You know damn well Preston and Wade did not come up here empty handed. I think we need to keep Tyler out of it though and it has to be just us. I trust Bella's family, but we have been a team for years, I don't hunt with people I don't know and I don't know them well enough."

"I agree, I know we can trust them, but I don't think they have our kind of experience in this. It isn't the time for a new guy on the team." I agreed with Peter on this, I also didn't want to drag them into this if we got caught.

"We tell them we are taking a drive to look around, let's get out of here before the others get back." Peter was going to tell the boys what was up.

I grabbed a slice and started eating, trying to act calm. The girls had all sat down at the table and were dishing out salads which I declined, grabbing another slice instead. I could hear Bella and see her shooting me a death glare for skipping the greens in my mind and it made me smile. I missed her so fucking much.

"We are going to go take a drive around some more and see if we can pick up on anything. Tyler, will you start going through these records, see if you can find something, I need your eye to pull out anything fishy."

"Sure Jasper." He gave me that look that told me he knew damn well what was going on, but he wasn't going to argue, he knew we'd need him on the outside if we got caught.

I was bent over pulling my boots on when James walked up to me.

"Bullshit, Whitlock. You might be able to fool them, but I see right through your shit. You aren't going out there without me." He stared me down for a full minute before I sighed and said, "Fine."

Peter shot me a look and I raised my eyebrows to him, he nodded and we all headed out. We drove past the reservation and around as far back as we could before parking the SUV off on a dirt road, obscured from what little traffic was out there. We had to hike in from the forest that surrounded the reservation.

We had been hunting together for years and were all very comfortable with the silence and knew how to manage through the thick vegetation without making any noise. James fit in well; he was really good at spotting things in the dark. Several times he alerted us to a herd of deer or some other animal that would have scampered loudly if startled. We heard a pack of wolves howling in the distance and I was glad to be armed no matter what predator we ran into, be it Jacob or the furry variety.

After a few hours of trudging through forest and undeveloped parts of the reservation we saw a dilapidated old shack and we all exchanged a look. We sat quietly for thirty minutes looking for any sign of movement, sound, but nothing. We slowly and silently surrounded the shack looking in through windows, long broken and poorly boarded over. It was dark and overrun with cobwebs and dust. Peter went in first, followed by Preston; I stood guard in the front and James at the rear. Wade took up position right outside the front door.

I waited nervously, hopeful, pissed beyond all belief at the thought that he had kept her in that hell hole. It was so very quiet. It felt like it took forever for them to clear the shack. I noticed the holes in the roof and thought of how damp and wet it had to be inside and felt the anger growing deeper.

Preston was the first one to walk out and when he shook his head no, I don't know if I was more relieved or more frustrated. Strike one.

We kept moving through the land looking for anyplace that could have been used to keep someone captive, someplace quiet with privacy. We came across a burial ground. You could read the history of the tribe from the simple monuments to its dead. The place of honor clearly left for the former chiefs, Jacob's entire bloodline laid out before me. I had a really sick feeling being there. Like we were trespassing on some sacred ground. I felt chills as I read over the names of his ancestors chiseled, branded and etched into markers. I wondered whether he would lie here when I was done with him or whether his people would feel he dishonored the tribe and was unworthy of the place of honor.

We moved on, searching for something, anything before the dawn would force us back to the shelter of the forest and we would have to wait until the dark descended once again to return to complete our mission.

JBPOV

It was almost too easy. I knew they would be over confident once Whitlock and his brother were back in town. I decided to wait until then to take her; she would have completed school and had all her silly dreams come true before I pulled the rug out from under her. Then when I heard them talking about the graduation ceremony I just couldn't resist. I had to let her have that little moment, that icing on the cake before I took it all away. It only took one simple call to the school to find out where the graduation was being held and the agenda.

The part that sealed the plan was when the cop complained that they wouldn't get the real diplomas until after the ceremony and that they would have to go turn in their gowns and settle any remaining balances to get the diplomas. A quick walk through of the hotel the night before gave me the layout and confirmed it would just be her and the cop when they went to get the ten cent piece of paper. There were nice, laminated, convenient signs labeled "graduates only" and arrows down the hall to the room for gowns and a table set up for the diplomas, hell it even had the sections separated alphabetically. I'd even know where she had to stand to make the trade.

I swiped a waiter's uniform on my way through the employee locker room and grabbed one of the trays and two of the glasses they had already set up for the party.

I knew just who to get to help me out with this part. That stupid fuck Quil, he followed me around the reservation for years, my father finally kicked him off when his drug habit go so bad that his own parents wouldn't allow him in the house. Who could blame them, he was stealing money every time he walked through the doors and he disappeared for weeks on end. When he showed up on my doorstep a couple weeks before, I figured it was karma somehow. I let him crash at my place and all it took to get his help was the promise of a rock. He would have done it anyway, but I figured that would keep his mouth shut. I told him all he had to do was give the two people in the picture the two glasses of champagne and make sure they drank it and he would be higher than a kite just as soon as he helped me carry the drunken girl to the car.

Everyone else would be in the hall for the cocktail reception. I only had to hope that he called off the tail for the day. He had been cutting back more and more. He left while I was at work during the day and then again at night after I was settled in at the piece of ass I had been usings place. It was too bad; she was a great fuck, so eager to please, although she was aggravating the hell out of me with her plans for our future. She was in for one hell of a surprise.

Once he was gone for the night I mentioned ice cream and she was all excited when I offered to go get some for us and teased about bringing back whipped cream and where I was planning on putting the whipped cream. I wasn't sure how long it would take before I would get Bella to willingly submit to me for the first time. It was crucial that the first time she did it willingly, I couldn't force her or take her against her will, she needed to submit and that could take a while. So I figured what the hell, my last night getting laid for awhile ought to be a dozy, besides all the lies and manipulations were good practice for being tender and loving with Bella until I broke her. Yes, I would make sure that last night was an all out fuck fest, that would keep the piece of ass happy for a while anyway and keep her from talking, hell I'd even give her what she wanted. It would keep her my staunch supporter and ally.

I ran over to the garage and hid the car under a tarp and swapped it with the Impala that was dropped off that morning. There was nothing wrong with the car, I had convinced the owner to drop it off for service while we was out of town. He was out of town nearly every other week on business and was going to be gone two weeks this time. I kept it off the books and nobody would even miss it until he came back looking for it. Ah, the benefits of regular customers.

Everything went so perfectly. Of course hearing everything they talked about at the house made planning so much simpler. I was thrilled to learn that they were all hung over as hell too; they would be that much further off their game when it went down. I really only had to worry about the cop and he'd be drugged.

I watched from the door at the opposite end of the hallway while Bella and the cop approached the room. Quil had followed them and played it so well begging them to take the last two glasses off his hands and toasting them so they would drink it right away. I swear for a junkie, I was impressed. It was just enough time, by the time they were coming out of the room Bella was clearly starting to lose it. The only place to go was the bathrooms across the hall or back out to the reception. I had placed all my cards on her going to the restroom. She did.

The cop followed here lead and went in to the men's room and I took the tray from Quil and followed him in. He was already beginning to feel the effects of the drugs and he had been trained, he knew what was happening. I hit over the back of his head and he went down, I took his gun and went after my prize.

I walked in the ladies room while Quil watched the door prepared to say it was closed due to a leak if anyone happened by. I watched her stumble towards the mirrors and sinks and wanted her to see me before she passed out; I wanted her to know I had won while she was under.

Sure enough she saw me just before she went sliding toward the ground and I caught her. I pulled her cell phone out and smashed it under my foot, last thing I needed was them tracing it or some shit. I put her arm over my shoulder and walked out the door with my arm around her waist. Quil was pulling the vest and tie off as we came through and he took her other side. It looked like we were escorting a drunken friend if anyone came by. No one did, the hall was empty. Quil stuffed his uniform in the trash can along with the tray and helped me get her to the car. I popped the trunk and dumped her in, cuffing her hands and feet.

That was when shit started to unravel. Fucking Quil. He had to start demanding his rock right then and there as I was cuffing her unconscious body. Like I had time for his shit. I told him to sit down in the back seat and prepared a syringe for him. He was acting like a paranoid ass and I realized I couldn't trust him to keep quiet, I prepped another syringe. I tied his arm off and plunged it in; once he was flying I plunged in the second and watched as he started convulsing and foaming at the mouth. I drove to the dumpster and threw his body in; he'd be dead before anyone found him.

I was out of the parking lot before anyone had come looking. It was less than ten minutes total. I drove straight to the reservation and dropped her off, stripped her and fastened the cuffs to the bed, locked the doors and then drove back to the house and hid the Impala in the old falling down garage behind my father's house. I took the bike back to the hideout, pulled in and parked it. Closing the hatch behind me.

I ate and got a glass of water ready for her when she came to and took my chair behind the bed and watched her. It wasn't the first time I had been able to admire her naked body, but this time there was no closet door interfering with my view. She really was beautiful, such a fine little body.

I sat back and fantasized about doing the things I had done the night before with the "girlfriend" with Bella and was instantly hard, much harder than that bitch ever got me. Although, as much as I wasn't that attracted to that bitch she was great, she could suck like no body's business and she was so fucking desperate for someone to love her that all it took was a few tender touches, a few compliments and she'd let me fuck her any way I wanted. Once I had told her I loved her, she was sucking and fucking five times a day. I literally woke up in the morning once with my dick in her mouth. It was pretty hot, if it weren't for Bella, I might have played that one out awhile.

I had to focus or I'd be too tempted to take Bella as soon as she was coherent. I went through it like a mantra in my head, be gentle, tender, take care of her every need, confuse her. The plan was to keep here drugged for two days, just enough that she would come out of it every couple hours and then I could race in as her white knight and take care of her until I drugged her again and repeated the process until she was confused. Then I'd start spilling little tidbits, first about Edward, she wouldn't know what to think. I would tempt her with more comfortable accommodations if she behaved and start to let her get comfortable, and then punish her for every outburst I would goad her into until she learned not the react.

I would spoil her and read to her and feed her and take care of her every need until she finally broke down, thinking it was her way out. Then I would break her with the flood of information that led her to the situation she was in. By the time I was done with that she would be broken, shattered, devastated and then I'd have my fun. If she didn't comply after that, I'd just take it and it would be so much rougher on her she would eventually learn to submit freely to avoid the pain and opt for the road to mutual pleasure.

Yeah, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**A/N**

**How is everyone holding up, you ok? Last chance before Jacob's big reveal, tell me your theories, next chapter is HUGE. I wonder if anyone can guess what happens next. **


	31. Chapter 31 The Wedding Gift

Previously: "Come, let me feed you." Jacob brought me to a table and held the chair out for me and pushed it in behind me. He took a bowl of soup from a microwave and placed it in front of me. I ate it and the bread he gave me, feeling better with each bite. I hated being dependent on him to feed me, dependent on him for anything. I needed my strength and if this is what it took for me to build it, I would do it. I would do it for Jasper.

Only At Night

Chapter 31

The Wedding Gift

BPOV

"Thank you Jacob," I said, trying to keep my voice steady and reign in the sarcasm I was feeling.

"Did you have enough?" Jacob took the bowl and plate and waited for me to nod before he took the dishes to the sink.

"I would like you to stay out here with me now Bella; do you think you can behave if I let you do that?" Jacob kept his back to me while he asked.

"Yes, Jacob, I promise." I was freezing cold but didn't dare say anything.

When he finished the dishes he came over and took me by the hand and led me to the bed. After helping me to sit he took a robe out of a drawer and held it open for me to put my arms through. Taking my hand and putting it through one arm at a time, he helped me into it.

"Bella you are freezing honey, why didn't you tell me you were cold, I don't want you to get sick or be uncomfortable." Jacob wrapped the robe around me tightly and tied the belt. He was cautious not to touch my bare skin or to graze my breasts as he tied the robe just under them, smiling at me.

_Yeah, sure you don't, fucker._

Jacob turned on the DVD player and put in _Romeo and Juliet_ and sat down on the bed behind me, pulling me closer to his chest between his legs. He brushed my hair as I watched the movie and wished Jasper would find some way to locate us. I tried to look around the room without making it obvious as he brushed my hair. There were no windows and the only other door was key locked, I was sure I knew where the key was.

"You have such beautiful hair Bella." The brush continued to run through my hair, gliding through the tangles, only pulling slightly. I felt his fingers pulling through the strands, massaging my head and my shoulders. His hot hands dipped under the robe to rub my neck.

"Do you like our place Bella?" He was letting me know that he knew I was looking around. I felt his foot run up my leg and down again. I felt the hard member pushing on my ass through his jeans.

"It is nice Jacob, what is this place?"

"Originally it was a safe haven for the Chief if anything went wrong, more recently this was my parent's secret love shack, so to speak. We are quite safe here, nobody other than the Chief and my sisters know of its existence. I doubt any of them would ever come here again."

_Okay, what was he talking about?_

"Why would your parents need a secret love shack, they had a house didn't they?"

"Well now, that would be assuming the Chief were actually my father."

_What?_

"Are you enjoying the movie Bella?"

"Um, yeah," I said, confused that he was changing the subject, what the hell did that mean?

Jacob laid the brush down and pulled a blanket up over us leaning me back into his chest. It felt wrong, foreign, not like home, the way Jasper felt. I cringed but fought against pulling away. He could think he was getting to me all he wanted; I was not getting locked back to that bed in that room again now. I nestled back against his chest and pretended to watch the movie as I tried to figure out how to get the key.

I had lost track of time since I had been here. I wasn't sure whether it was afternoon or evening. There was no external light coming in and I figured that was on purpose so I would lose track. I wasn't tired but I had been in and out of it so much the past days that it really didn't tell me anything.

I continued watching the movie, thinking only how Jasper was my one true love and prayed that we would be reunited and that Jasper never gave up hope no matter what Jacob did or may have left behind to convince him I was gone.

When the movie ended, Jacob said, "I have all your favorites Bella, I know this one used to be at the top of your list."

"Yes, a long time ago, I haven't watched it in years."

"I know, not since Edward left you in the woods, saying all those awful things to you, poor baby."

That was it, I froze, how in the hell did he know that? I tried to think so that I wouldn't scream and cause him to punish me again.

"Jacob?"

"Yes Bella, love?"

I cringed again. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh I was there, Bella."

"What? What do you mean you were there, there was no one else there with us?" He couldn't be telling the truth, he had to be lying; there was no one else there that day.

"Yes, I heard everything Edward said."

"Jacob, did you know Edward?"

"Oh yes, I knew the whole family."

"I didn't know that." How did he know them? He certainly wasn't friends with Edward.

"I know all about everything Edward did to you, my love. The girls he slept with, the things he told your friends; that he never contacted you again."

I felt the sting of the first tears roll down my cheeks. That son of a bitch, it wasn't bad enough he cheated on me, stomped on my heart, he had to tell people all about it, brought an audience to witness my utter humiliation.

"I told you he didn't know any better, it really wasn't his fault. Carlisle was not exactly the best teacher, oh sure he looked like the perfect father, husband, from the outside, but Bella, my love, you have no idea."

I was getting further turned around with each word he said, if he knew the Cullen's why didn't I ever meet him? Why didn't anyone ever talk about him? What the hell did he mean about Carlisle?

"Now, let's talk about us. Would you like to see your wedding dress?"

_Oh hell no_. I tried to stop the tears, but they wouldn't stop.

"Don't cry love, I'll never do those things to you. I'll keep you safe here in our little hideaway where no one will ever bother us again. Come; let me help you get in the shower. You can see the dress tomorrow."

_Oh God, no, please._

I shook involuntarily; I was wracked with sobs, over Edward's further betrayal, Jacob's proximity and the way he was touching me, looking at me.

When he tried to get me to stand I couldn't help it, I resisted, crying harder.

"Damn it Bella, I told you I wouldn't force you. I love you, I'll wait until you are ready, you will love me too, you'll see."

He picked me up and put one arm under my legs and one around my shoulders and carried me, sobbing, into the bathroom. He stood me before the shower and slowly untied my robe, letting it fall open, exposing my breasts.

His eyes darkened as he pushed the robe off of my shoulders and it pooled on the floor at my feet. I could hear his breathing get heavy and his eyes scan down my body. His hot fingers slid under the waist band of my panties. I gasped and felt my body shudder as he lowered them, his fingers and palms tracing a path down my thighs as he pushed the fabric down. He didn't have to touch me to violate me and he damn well knew it.

"So beautiful, my love." His finger ghosted up my body from my stomach up to my chin. He turned and leaned into the shower starting the water and feeling it to make sure it was warm enough. He took my hand and led me into the enclosure. He stayed outside and leaned back on the counter and watched me. I saw him shift in his pants uncomfortably.

"Go ahead love, I won't touch you, go ahead and get cleaned up, wash your hair. Your favorite shampoo and conditioner are there on the ledge and so is your body wash."

I stood under the spray crying, shaking. I begged God to let Jasper find me before it was too late. I doubted He even listened to me anymore; I gave up on Him a very long time ago. My behavior the past seven years was hardly worthy of His forgiveness.

"Bella, stop crying, I told you I would take care of you, do you not believe I can take care of you?" He was getting angry. I tried to stop and hid it the best I could by washing and conditioning my hair. I turned my back to him and washed my body. I hated being under his glare. The way he watched me reminded me of the way a predator watched their prey just before attacking. He shifted positions, palming his crotch briefly as he did so.

"Okay, that's enough, come on out." Jacob held out a towel and opened the shower door. I stepped out and into the towel he wrapped around me grazing by breasts as he tucked the corner in at the front. I gasped at the heat of his fingers and he snarled.

"If you can't be appreciative Bella, I am going to have to lock you back up in that room, is that what you want? Now I am being a gentleman, don't make me change my mind."

"No Jacob, please, I'm sorry." I had to stay out of that room, being locked in there meant no way of getting out. It would be hard enough to get out of the outer room. I had no idea what laid on the other side of that door that I would have to contend with, so I groveled trying to keep the odds in my favor. If tomorrow were our wedding, it would be my only chance to get out. I had to play along tonight.

Jacob was moodier now, pouting, it wouldn't take much to set him off. I was going to have to make nice somehow. He allowed me to dry myself off and use the bathroom while he went to get me something to sleep in. I had no idea whether it was actually bedtime or not, but it wasn't like I could voice my opinion or concern. He came back and handed me one of the sets Jasper had bought for me months ago. I nearly fainted at the sight of it and the memories of the fashion show I gave Jasper in this very piece. It could not have been a coincidence. He had to have gotten this from my house.

"What's the matter, I thought you liked this one? I know Jasper did. I thought you could wear it for me."

_Oh you mother fucker, I hope you burn in hell._

"No, this is fine." I put it on under the towel and took a deep breath before dropping the towel to the ground. "Do you like it Jacob?" I could handle this, no matter what I had to do to stay alive, I would handle it, I just prayed to God he wouldn't force me to sleep with him. I didn't want to risk provoking him, I knew if he got too angry, he would get violent and he was just too damn big, he could kill me without even trying.

He groaned and his eyes travelled up and down my body for ages while his tongue licked at his lips. I stood still and let him take it in, he was never getting me willingly, but if this kept him at bay for a little while at least, so be it. Jasper would understand.

"Would you like me to read to you Jacob?" I needed to make amends to him but I didn't want him getting any ideas.

"Sure, lets' get back in bed."

He pulled me back into his chest between his legs again after retrieving a book from the shelves. I paid no attention to what it was and just started reading. His breath on my neck was sickeningly sweet and my back shuddered when I felt his lips on my neck.

"Hmmm, I'm sorry love, I couldn't resist. I'll stop. I know you are not ready yet."

"Jacob, what did you mean about Carlisle not being who I thought he was?"

Jacob took the book from me and put it down on the bedside table. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closer. He inhaled my hair and moaned and then placed his chin on my shoulder. I felt the bulge poking at my ass and I heard the sharp intake of breath and the quiet expulsion as he started to talk, his tone, distant, hard.

"When my oldest sister was a toddler a virus spread through the reservation. Two children had already died. There was no medical care on the reservation, no insurance, people couldn't go to the hospital, and most of the tribe could barely afford to live. My father begged Carlisle to come to the reservation and treat my sister and the other children. He agreed; he came and he saved my sister and the other children and provided the medicines and vaccines free of charge. Afterwards, Carlisle was hailed a hero by the tribe and publicly thanked by my parents. Carlisle offered to continue to treat the tribe, start what he called a free clinic. My parents were so grateful. Carlisle insisted my mother act as his assistant, helping him with the members of the tribe, translating for those that did not speak English.

After a short time the tribe became dependent on Carlisle; and Carlisle had taken a liking to my mother. He went to my father and threatened to stop providing medicine and treatment unless my father agreed to allow Carlisle to have relations with my mother. My mother was horrified but she was also terrified that without the medication my sister would get sick again and die. She told my father that it was OK, she would do it for the tribe and no one would ever have to know about it.

My father was livid, but left with the fate of his people he had no choice. He thought that it would be a couple times and that would be the end of it.

This place, this is where Carlisle took my mother to service his needs.

When it didn't stop as they thought it would, the bitterness and anger and resentment between my parents grew and grew until they barley spoke. He accused her of liking it and she accused him of not being man enough to stop it. Their marriage was over, they pretended, but he took to sleeping on the couch and drinking.

Then she got pregnant with me."

"Oh my God, Carlisle is your father?" That couldn't be true; this wasn't the Dr. Cullen I had known.

"Yes, my mother was his whore, he used her, fucked her at his will. He had been fucking every hot young nurse in the hospital for years, but my mother, she was his favorite. I truly don't know if it was because my father knew and was powerless to do anything about it or if it was because my mother was not like the nurses that threw themselves at him. Hell maybe he just liked knowing he could force her to do anything he wanted.

When she got older and was no longer the hot young Indian, he turned his sights on someone younger, my oldest sister. She was eighteen Bella. Eighteen and innocent. I was 14 then and I had no idea about any of it, until I caught him fighting with my mother.

When I found out he was my father I was thrilled. I knew nothing of the other stuff. I figured they had been having an affair because I knew my father hated him and my mother for some reason. I just thought maybe the doc would love me the way he did his other children. The way Billy never loved me. I thought I could just become a Cullen. I begged him to take me home, I said I'd even share a room, he said no.

He didn't want me; he had his little family and wanted nothing to do with me. Just after that, my sisters moved away. I found out later he set them up and gave them money to keep quiet. He returned his attentions to my mother, threatening to keep my sisters from her, and turn to them if she didn't comply. My mother threatened to go public about the whole thing. It would have destroyed his career. That was just before my parents had a car accident.

Guess who the Dr. to respond was? None other than dear old dad. He admitted to me later that he let my mother die and left Billy a cripple when he could have prevented it. I was 17 then."

"Oh Jacob, I am so sorry, I had no idea. Did Edward know?"

"He did when I told him. He was as big an asshole as our father; he refused to have anything to do with me. He said it wasn't his fault my mother was a whore that tried to improve her life by seducing his father and getting knocked up. So there I was, my sisters were gone, my mother dead, my supposed father a bitter old crippled drunk that couldn't stand the sight of me, it reminded him of his biggest failure, and dear old dad, who refused to acknowledge me as his son.

Your dear sweet Edward was living my life, the life I should have had, was every bit as entitled to as he was; but no, I had to live, broke, and alone with no one and with the knowledge of all that he had done. To make matters worse, I couldn't tell anyone, I was Billy's "only son, rightful heir to lead the tribe" someday.

Finally, I decided the doc should get a taste of his own medicine. At that point his other kids didn't know anything about me, or Carlisle's dirty little secrets. I secretly started dating his daughter, my half sister, Jane. I'd bring her here and fuck her. I took videos and pictures to send to Carlisle of me taking care of his Jane the way he took care of my mother and sister. I convinced her to stay with me; finally I drugged her and kept her locked up when I was tired of her constantly playing house.

I moved on to your sweet Edward, he needed to be punished for living the life I should have had, the life he was unwilling to share. I would have left him alone had he not been such an arrogant bastard. I vowed to take his precious life from him and it seems dear Bella that what he held above all else, was you. Yes, he loved you more than anything, he was prepared to leave with you, go off to school and never look back. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve to be happy and get the girl and get the life I should have had. I was willing to share, why couldn't he? So I sent him pictures of what I was doing to our dear sister, oh she was more than willing mind you, really kinky that one. You wouldn't believe the things she begged me to do to her, the ways she wanted it. He didn't know that though. Do you know that he just begged me not to harm you, to leave you out of it and he would do anything I said? I blackmailed Edward, holding our sister over his head. I forced him to do all sorts of things to make you hate him, so that he would lose the one thing he loved above all else. I forced him to sleep with half your classmates while I taped him from the closet of his bedroom, threatening to do worse to Jane if he didn't stick it to every girl I said. Then I fed him the lines to use to alienate you from everyone once he moved away.

The best was when I forced him to dump you in that forest, promising him I would let our sister go and leave you alone if he did. The dumb fucker actually tried to come back and tell you everything the next day. He thought he would get his sister and you and disappear. That was when I killed him. Not before I promised him that I would destroy you and turn you into a whore the way daddy turned my mother and sister into whores and then once you were completely broken and an empty shell that would fuck anything, I would take you for my own and you would become a Cullen after all."

Oh God, he had killed Edward, he had killed him, and it had all been a lie. Everything that made me who I was, and it was a lie. Edward had loved me, he didn't want to leave me, he.... Oh God. The nausea hit so fast I didn't know what to do. I was shaking. I could feel the insides of my stomach retching.

Jacob continued, he didn't even pause, only tightened his hold around me and kept talking, I don't even know how I heard anything more he said after that horrid admission.

"I led Carlisle to believe that I would let Jane and Edward go if he and his wife came to see me, oh and of course fork over a boatload of cash. He didn't know that Edward was already dead. I forced him to give notice at the hospital and sell the story that the family was moving, he actually thought that was the truth that I would just let them all go as long as they left town and told no one where they were going and of course liquidated most of their assets, handing them over to me. I left the house because of course that goes to his only remaining heir, I'll claim it someday.

Anyway, they are all buried on the reservation where no one will ever find them. All except Alec, turns out he wasn't even Carlisle's. Did you know that? He hated him almost as much as I did. His wife, Esme, had been sick of his cheating and got herself knocked up by some biker. Alec is living very comfortably in Carlisle's Apartment in Manhattan as Alec Black I might add."

Oh My God. Edward was dead, Jane was dead, everyone dead, everything I had believed, and it was all a lie. Sweet Jesus, this guy is insane; I am not going to survive this. I was crying, tears running silently down my face. Jacob's hold on me grew tighter and tighter as he told the horrifying tale. His chin tucked over my shoulder, his breath in my ear.

"Oh Jacob, what have you done?"

"Oh that is nothing, wait until you find out what I have done to you, my love."

Oh God, I was going to throw up.

"Ah what the hell, consider it an early wedding gift, you are never going to submit willingly, why wait? I wanted to wait to tell you until after we were married and you willingly took me as your husband in every way, but you are never going to willingly give yourself to me. No, Jasper has had too big an impact on you, more than I realized, you actually love him, and he has made you strong despite all my efforts to keep you weak."

_Oh what more could he have possibly done?_

"Bella, now don't blame me, Edward is to blame, if he hadn't been such a conceited jackass none of this would have happened to you. I never would have even bothered with you, you aren't a Cullen. But then he had to challenge me, he had to shove his privileged life in my face and I had to teach him a lesson, take what he cherished and destroy it, the way our father destroyed my life, my mother's and sister's lives."

"Jacob, what did you do?"

"You mean besides breaking your heart, making you hate your first love and alienating you from your classmates? I set you on that path, never trusting anyone, preferring to be alone, seeking comfort from strangers, I did that. Your mother's death, that hit you pretty hard huh?"

"Yes, of course it did."

"And your stepfather, he was kind of an ass huh? Did you ever wonder why he stopped speaking to you?"

"What?"

"I might have told him some things about you, lies, partly, but he saw what a selfish girl the Cullens had made you."

"You, you what?"

"Remember, Edward's fault, not mine. Well you just weren't devastated enough, so, losing Charlie, that would throw you over the edge. It was so easy too; he was so damn predictable and so damn stubborn. I shot him and left him to bleed to death."

Jacob's arms held so tight that as hard as I struggled to get free of him, I couldn't break the hold he had on me. I scratched at him. I tried to bite him, kick him; head butt him, anything to get away from him. He was too strong and I was too weak, I couldn't fight him off. The tears streamed down my face and blurred my vision. I was unable to speak, unable to think anymore, I drifted off into blackness, numb but aware.

"It wasn't easy for me either Bella, except to take care of Charlie, I was forced to go into hiding just in case anyone put the pieces together on the Cullens. Alec kept me informed about you, he was exchanging information with his friends. Funny, the only one I wasn't related to and he was the one that accepted me, treated me like family."

I hated him, I didn't want to get out of here anymore; I wanted to kill him.

"Well, you really did the rest; you withdrew, just like you were supposed to, you fled from any real relationships. When you started sleeping around, my plan was nearly done. I just had to bide my time until you slept your way through enough strangers to know you would leave with me no questions asked, a whore, broken, utterly alone. Then I would take you and fulfill my last promise to brother dear. So you see Bella, you were always destined to be a Cullen, just not with the brother you thought."

I was sobbing, shaking, fury running through my veins. _ You mother fucker._

"Then your little friend Jasper had to come along and ruin all my hard work just before I planned to take you. Imagine how shocked I was when you turned me down. That pissed me off like you cannot believe Bella. Imagine after my whole family tossed me to the street, you, who never rejected a hot guy in your life, you rejected me too. Oh, yeah, I was beyond pissed. You forced me to change plans."

"I had to play stalker, like some common freak, while you played house with that fucking hick."

_That is it, you bastard, I'll kill you if it is the last thing I do._

"Well, as of tomorrow you will be my wife, and he can search forever for all I care, he'll never find us, but how long do you think he'll look before some hot new co-ed catches his eye and he starts fucking her over the phone too? Shit, a pretty boy like him, with all that dough, they'll be throwing themselves at him. How long could someone like him possibly resist? Did he tell you that he was just like you, fucked any piece of ass he could all while he was "engaged" to Alice? Hell, he's probably gone back to California already."

_Don't listen to him, Jasper will never stop looking for me, he will find me. Just have to hold it together until I can kill this crazy fucker or until Jasper finds me._

"Just tell me how you know about Jasper?"

"Bella, I have told you, I know everything about you, I have listened to every conversation in your home, followed you for years, hid in your closet and watched you and your deviant phone sex. I have seen all your toys, don't worry I bought plenty for us, I know how much you like them and I think I'll enjoy using them on you too, the way Jasper has. We have plenty of time for learning each other's bodies, I promise you I'll find a hundred new ways to pleasure you that you have never experienced and I can't wait for you to do the same to me. I can't wait to lap my tongue around those firm tits of yours while I fuck your tight ass and watch you fuck your own pussy with one of those fake cocks you like so much. Soon, you will be screaming in the pleasure I send you, very, very soon. Hmm, just thinking of your hot little lips tight around me while I hit the back of your throat with every thrust is enough to want to take you right now. Thanks to Daddy Carlisle, and the fact that I haven't spent a dime of it until now, money will never be an issue for us, we won't have to work or leave, ever."

I was trying hard not to vomit, not to react in any way that would put me back in that room. I had to let him believe he was breaking me, that I was destroyed. I just kept remembering every precious moment with Jasper, desperate to hang onto what I could to keep me anchored in reality, not to fall into the abyss Jacob was pushing me towards.

"OK, my love, that's enough for one night. I'm going to let go now and if you do anything stupid, I will put you back in that room and I will begin the honeymoon early, and I won't be real worried with whether you enjoy it. Do you understand what I am saying Bella?"

"Yes," I seethed.

He brought me to the bathroom, but gave me no privacy this time and didn't bother to try to hide his obvious lust for my body. He refused to give me back the robe when I was done vomiting and made me shower again. He stood watching me and stroked himself while I cleaned up. When he was done he forced me out of the shower and made me sleep in the bed with him, the two of us cuffed together at the wrists, my other wrist cuffed to the bed frame. I laid awake and grieved all over again for Charlie, for Renee and for the first time, for Edward and his family. All the while Jacob spooned me, breathing heavily into my hair. I wondered if it were possible to smother him with my hair, or wrap it around his neck and strangle him with it. I wouldn't be able to reach the keys to the cuffs and then I'd be trapped here, to the bed and his dead corpse. No. I had to wait.

I have to apologize in advance. The next chapter may be a little longer coming. Unfortunately a member of my family has experienced a very tragic loss, the death of her 23yo fiancé. I plead with all of you, DO NOT DRINK AND DRIVE or get in a car with someone who has been drinking, and always, always wear a seat belt. If you won't do that much for yourself, please think of the ones you would leave behind, do it for them. This poor girl's dreams, hopes and life have been permanently altered by someone else's actions. I can't even imagine the guilt that person will now live with or the sorrow she and his family must now contend with. I'll be spending as much time as possible trying to be as supportive as I can be for them, so the chapter may be delayed a bit. I will try my best not to keep you waiting too long, I know we are at the height of angst now and luckily this chapter was already done.


	32. Chapter 32 The Wedding Dress

**Disclaimer: Stephanie still owns all recognizable Twilight characters.**

**Only At Night**

**Chapter 32 The Wedding Dress**

JPOV

We found nothing the first night on the reservation, but we did manage to cover a lot of ground without being spotted. We would have one more shot tonight before the farce of a wedding that we had no way of knowing would actually take place. If we didn't find them tonight, I would be at that church all day just in case.

There were so many pieces that just didn't make sense, so many loose ends, unknowns, which demanded resolution. If we didn't start getting some answers, it was going to be too late. Failure was not an option, I would not fail her, she was counting on me and I, by God, would come to her rescue.

The ride back to the hotel was more than uncomfortable. I knew the guys felt horrible that we hadn't found her. Their guilt and frustration was almost palatable. They could barely look at me. Fear weighed heavily on my shoulders and my eyes bore the empty, hollow sentiment that mirrored my soul. Looking at me had to be painful for each of them, just as seeing the guilt and concern in their eyes was hard for me to witness.

It was near dawn as we closed in on the hotel. The sun, just beginning to rise, cast a golden hue through the cloudless sky. It was strange enough to see the sky, it seemed to be perpetually overcast and precipitation a near constant presence. It was oddly encouraging, like maybe a fog was lifting, as though just maybe, we would shed some light on this entire mess.

"Okay, it's a new day, let's focus on plugging the holes in the information we have. I know the answer to this whole thing is buried in the past somehow. The more we can fill in the better our chances of figuring it out and finding her. First, everyone get some shut eye." I had to hope my renewed optimism would catch and motivate everyone to keep moving forward.

"Let's hope Tyler caught something in the files to give us a lead," Peter said.

The only ones awake when we walked into the suite were Dimitri and Tyler. I doubted either of them slept at all. Tyler was buried in paper and frantically flipping through a pile and typing something in his browser's search engine at the same time. Preston, Wade and James immediately went to crash for a few hours. Peter went to check on Char.

"Coffee?" Dimitri offered as he got up to pour another cup for himself and one for me.

"Thanks." I took the cup from him and sat at the table across from where he had been seated.

"I got in touch with Jacob's sisters, Mary is picking them up and bringing them here, they should be here about ten o'clock."

"Okay, good, do they seem like they are willing to talk?"

"Yeah, I think so. Jasper, Mary found something at Bella's house."

"What, what did she find?" I was nervous to hear what kind of sick shit this jack ass had done.

"She found a couple bugs, listening devices; one in the bedroom, one in the dining room, and one in the kitchen." Dimitri was clearly beating himself up over having missed that.

"Any visual or just audio?" Oh hell, no, if he was watching her, watching us, watching Emmett and Rose, I'd kill him twice.

"No, just audio, but Jasper, he had to have been in the house to plant them. There is no way to tell when they were planted or how many times he may have been in the house."

"Well, that explains how he knew some of the things he knew. It also means he knows all about me, he knows I wasn't just some random hook up. I'm sure he knows about Texas and California. Damn it, he listened in on all the calls with Sam too. He has been one step ahead of us all this time." The thought of him in her house made my stomach lurch, had he been in the house when she was there alone, did he watch her from inside as well as from her window?

Dimitri nodded and I could tell he was beating himself up.

"Did Mary leave them in place?"

"Yes, what are you thinking?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Well, if he is still listening, maybe we could let him overhear a conversation to throw him off track. Turn it to our advantage for once."

"What are you thinking?"

"Let's wait for the others to get up."

"HOLY CRAP!" Tyler interrupted the conversation and captured my attention.

"What is it, what did you find?" I urged him for a response, rising from my seat as he pushed back from the table, his hand running through his disheveled hair.

"Jacob is not the Chief's son. I think he is Carlisle Cullen's." Tyler pulled papers from the stack, comparing them.

"What? Edward's brother?" Bella was going to freak out.

"Yes, the blood type, it doesn't match Jacob's mother or Billy's. Billy can't be the father. I'm trying to find Carlisle's blood type, I have Edward's, it is the same as Jacob's. Shit, so is Jane's but not Alec's. OK, I have Esme's, hers doesn't match any of her kids and Alec's doesn't match Edward's or Jane's. I can't find Carlisle's. Jesus Christ what the hell was going on in this town? So Carlisle is Jacob's father, but who the hell is Alec's father?" Tyler continued frantically searching for something.

"OK, so maybe Carlisle had an affair with Jacob's mother, is it possible Billy is Alec's father? Were they getting back at Carlisle and Jacob's mother?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe the sisters can shed some light on this." Tyler looked to Dimitri who just shrugged.

"Even if Carlisle is Jacob's father do we have any reason to think Jacob or Billy, for that matter, knew that? I mean Jacob is next in line as Chief, wouldn't Billy say something if he knew Jacob was not the rightful successor?" Tyler and Dimitri both just shook their heads at me.

"Alright, what about any leads finding any of the Cullens?" Pieces were falling into place but there was still too much missing to make any sense of it.

"There are only two properties listed under Carlisle's name, the one in Forks and one in Manhattan. It appears that Carlisle sold several properties just before the family left town. The one here is closed up and looks like no one has been there in years. Someone is living in the NY apartment; I was just waiting for records for the identity of the occupant. There are no records of Carlisle at any hospital or registered to practice in any state. I can't find any school record for Edward, Jane or Alec Cullen. Esme's name is not affiliated with any charitable organization anywhere. They simply disappeared or changed their identities. That could not have had anything to do with Edward breaking up with Bella. Something bigger was going on Jasper. An entire family doesn't disappear like that because their teenager breaks up with a girl."

"Damn it, we are not getting any closer to an answer, just more loose ends," I complained, kicking at the pile of paper on the floor.

"Whoa, settle down cowboy." Peter walked through the door.

"Don't fucking call me that." Jesus I was losing it and he had to remind me of what was at stake with her damn nickname for me.

"Fine, settle down little fuck." Peter raised one brow and challenged me.

_Shit._

"Sorry."

"Don't be, just chill, it isn't going to help anything if you lose it. Get some sleep. Char said there is a wedding scheduled for 1:00 at the chapel tomorrow. We may catch a break after all." Peter put his hand on my shoulder and I did calm a bit.

"Good, Dimitri can you call Mary at Bella's house make sure she puts you on speaker and tell her that we are calling it quits here, can't find anything and heading back to Bella's house? Have her turn on some music or television before she leaves." I turned to head to a bed.

"Wake me if anything comes up." I walked into one of the three bedrooms and fell down in the nearest empty bed completely exhausted. The stress, the long night, the lack of sleep was all starting to catch up with me again. I knew Mike, Emmett and Felix would be heading out soon to try to chase down leads, talk to anyone that may have any information. I hoped Peter would get some sleep; I needed him with me when we found that fucker.

JBPOV

She was so beautiful as she slept in my bed. Her hair splayed out around the pillow like silk on a cloud. Her pink cheeks were such a sharp contrast to her dark hair and red lips. Those full pouty lips that parted so slightly as she softly pulled the air in between them and then, just as softly, blew it back out again. I watched the rhythm for ages as she laid there. I quietly removed my hand from the cuff and reached down between my legs. The pole there, aching and twitching just from watching her sleep. She really was beautiful, I now knew what Edward saw in her all those years ago. Of course, she was harder now, more jaded, less trusting, than she was when he loved her. I suppose that was my doing, I had made her the callous hardened whore that she was now. Jasper may have brought back some of those softer qualities, restored her faith in humanity some, but without him she would cower back into that familiar place of hate and desperation and solitude. I realized she would never willingly love me, hell, I didn't really lover her either, not really. It was more like an obsession I had with her. She could have been anyone; all that mattered was that she had been so close to being made a part of that family, my family, which would never accept me.

As I thought about it I realized that it was just a bonus that she was in fact so damn beautiful, so fucking sexy. I pulled the sheet down so that I could admire her tight little body while she slept. It was the most angelic little pose, like a painting, flat on her back, her arms raised above her head, one knee bent, foot on the inside of her other knee. Each breath accentuated the rise of her perfect, firm tits. Now with the sheet off and the cooler air breezing over her chest covered only in the sheer lingerie, her nipples hardened before my gaze. The groan rose from my throat and I choked it back to keep from waking her. My eyes travelled down from those perfect hard peaks to the rounded shape of her flat belly and further down to the sweet little mound and branched off down her long lean legs, curved with the perfect muscle tone leading to her tiny little ankles and small feet, with what were once perfectly painted nails, now chipped and fading. She was a vision to behold all right and it sent an aching to my dick that begged for some friction, anything to ease the pressure. Palming it wasn't helping, every glance at her made it worse, made me harder.

I thought about that damn whipped cream again and the places I would love to squirt it and twirl my tongue through, lapping it up slowly, pass by pass with my tongue doing wicked things to that perfect body next to me. My hand ventured under the waist band of my drawstring flannel sleep pants and rubbed at the throbbing erection straining against the soft material. That friction was so much better than the palming through the pants. As my fingers circled it and ran its length I watched the beauty still sleeping soundly next to me and imagined it were her hand, her fingers teasing my rock hard dick. The next thing I knew my fist was squeezing tightly as it moved from base to tip quickly, spreading the first drops of pre cum that leaked from the slit. The hand picked up speed as I imagined it was her hot pussy, not my palm, milking me and my hips began bucking wildly into it, pretending to rock into her hips rather than the air. The stream shot across my chest and abs as I pictured it filling her, her body writhing under mine, bucking against me, rocking her hips up to meet every thrust of mine. I imagined her calling out to me, breathless, near screaming, I heard her voice calling my name with lust and passion and above all satisfaction.

_Shit._

I pulled my hand out of my pants and peeled the tee shirt over my head, cleaning up the mess I had made. I got up and threw the shirt in the hamper and pulled out a clean one and replaced the cuff that had been around my wrist to the headboard. I headed off to the bathroom and turned to take one more look at the beauty now fully restrained to my bed, looking sexy as hell and I was pissed that I had not yet been able to get her to accept me. I wanted that to be her hand, her walls clamping down on me, throwing me over the edge. Damn, it I was never going to make it through another day before the wedding. Did it really matter so much? Did I really need to go through with the farce of a wedding, I knew the only reason she'd say "I do" would be the gun at her side. Oh well, no matter, once that was done, it would be legal and I would bring her back here and consummate it whether she was willing or not. Then I would have what Edward never would, I would have her as my wife for all eternity. Sooner or later she would decide it was better to play along and then I would bring her so much pleasure she would beg for it and she would accept the way things were. I knew exactly what she liked, every way she liked it, what would push her to the limits and how to drive her wild. Was the wedding worth the risk right now though? Maybe I should wait a few more weeks.

Leaning in to adjust the shower I remembered watching her shower the day before, damn it if something wasn't stirring again already. I leaned back out and went to check and she was still in the same position sleeping soundly, so I shut the bathroom door and stripped out of my pants. I climbed back into the shower and poured some of the shower gel into my hand and lathered up. I made quick work of my upper body and slid the soapy lather over my dick, surprised just a little that it was again fully at attention and hard just thinking about her. I had to take care of this before she woke up or I'd never hold off until after the wedding, and Spirits of my ancestors help me if I had to delay the ceremony past tomorrow. What the hell, I had just got myself off hard and the effect she had when she wasn't even awake, had me needing release again. If I didn't get this out of my system I'd be walking around in pain for the next day and half.

Using the soapy lather as lube I pumped slowly at first into my hand and let my mind wander, envisioning her in this very shower last night, naked and dripping wet. The pace quickened as my hand glided over the hard pole and my hips began to keep time with my hand and rocked into it. Each time my fist hit the base of my dick my hips hit their forward stride and I tried to pretend that it was Bella's core I was hitting with each thrust. The power behind each started to increase with the thought of hitting her core, and the fist tightened. I imagined that I had her against the shower wall and was pounding into her as she wrapped her legs around my waist and dug her heels into my ass. I pumped wildly saying her name over and over as the tightening in my balls began. The clenching in my lower abs and the throbbing of the dick in my hand encouraged me on and I bucked my hips frantically until I felt the start of the release as it pulsed out of me in thick streams, coating the wall. I thought of making her lick it off and felt myself coming undone again.

_Fuck._

I managed to clean up without spanking it again and got out of the shower, dried off, shaved and dressed. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I came out to find Bella awake, still lying in what looked like a most uncomfortable position. I felt bad that I had left her like that and then wondered whether she had heard me in the bathroom. She just looked furious, but not disgusted so I assumed that she didn't know what I had been doing all morning. I walked over and released her from the bindings and rubbed her arms and shoulders. They had to be aching. I asked her if she wanted to shower and she said yes so I helped her up and walked her to the bathroom, handed her a fresh towel and asked if she needed anything else. She shook her head and I closed the door behind me as I stepped out.

While Bella showered I snuck out into the outer room. There was a full kitchen and a living room; there was also a second bedroom that stored all the electronics equipment. I started a pot of coffee and went to review the tapes from Bella's house to see if there was any news. I listened to Mary, the body double, drone on about another case she was working, talk to Steve about the status of the investigation, naturally the Seattle police had nothing. I learned that the "girlfriend" had still not said a word and insisted that I had just gone out of town and would be back soon. While I sat listening to the last few days of very little content a live call came into Bella's house, I heard Mary hit the speaker button and say hello. It was Dimitri, the one that had been following me. I listened intently, this could be good.

_"Mary, there is no sign of him here, no one on the reservation is talking, no one else has seen him, we have searched everywhere, I think this was a dead end. He has to have her somewhere in Seattle; there are more places to hide. There is just no place for him to hide here, it is too small. We are going to pack it up this morning and head back. We should be back some time this afternoon."_

_"How's Jasper?" she asked._

_"I think he is giving up, he has to get back to work, with the new job he can't be gone that long. Peter might stay a couple days with us at Bella's but everyone else is heading home. Mary, between us, I don't think she is still alive, but I can't tell Jasper that."_

_"I agree, why would he keep her alive, by know he has probably gotten what he wanted and killed her. It would be too hard for him to stay in hiding with her. Well, if it is OK with you I am going to go check us all into a hotel, we can't stay here, there is no furniture and I want to start getting to work on this new case."_

_"Damn, I forgot about that, OK, go ahead, check and see if Jasper's place is available. Go ahead and start interviews on the new case. We'll see you later today."_

Finally. I would be able to marry her tomorrow without any interruptions and then we could come back here and they would never find us. Suddenly my spirits were lifted and I was hungry. I went and made eggs and toast and frozen hash brown potatoes for myself and Bella and brought it all back into our room before she came out of the bathroom. Today was going to be a good day; I'd take care of her, treat her right and break her down a little more.

"Bella," I said, knocking on the door, "come on breakfast is ready love."

I waited for the door to open and scooped her into my arms and kissed her forehead. I led her to the table and pulled her chair out for her and pushed her in. I draped her napkin over her lap and pulled her robe tighter to her before taking my seat across from her. I poured her a cup of coffee from the pot and refilled mine.

"Feel better after your shower beautiful?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you Jacob."

She was still reserved, a little standoffish. That would change in time.

"After breakfast I thought I'd show you where your clothes are so you can pick something yourself. Would you like that Bella?"

"Yes, that would be great, thanks Jacob."

I watched the fork full of scrambled eggs slide into her mouth, the pouty lips close over the fork as it pulled back from her mouth, empty. Her jaw moved just barely as she chewed and her neck was graceful as she swallowed. Watching her eat was so erotic. The way her tongue flicked out and settled right in the corner of her mouth before gliding half way across her bottom lip and then hastily retreated into her mouth once again, it was so sexy. Every once in a while she would purse her lips together and smack them like she was adjusting lipstick and then she would moisten them just right in the middle with a quick dart of that sharp tongue. Each sip of coffee was torture to my soul. Her mouth would open and her lower lip would come to rest on the edge of the cup and she would lift the cup to pour the hot elixir, her eyes would close as soon as it hit her throat and I could almost make out the tiny moan that came from her mouth as she sipped. When she finished each sip her tongue again reappeared to fully lick her lips. Hell, she had no idea how much a little thing like watching her eat breakfast did to me. I had to look away and concentrate on my own food now or the twitching that had started under the table would be a full on throb soon. I can't even imagine if I hadn't taken care of that several times already this morning.

Bella was just too hot for her own good and that was all there was to it.

We finished eating and I showed her where her clothes were and then set about to clean the dishes and table. I didn't want her to know anything about the rest of this place so I contained my actions to this room while she was awake. I used the smaller sink and cabinets. I peaked every so often to see what she was putting on. It didn't really matter to me and I was expecting it to be something that she thought I would not find attractive on her. She had been trying hard not to encourage any advances from me. I was honestly hoping she'd find something hideous too; I wouldn't be able to contain myself if she put on anything even remotely revealing.

Imagine my shock when she turned to fully face me in a tiny little white lace bra and matching thong and called to me.

"Jacob?"

I turned and saw her standing there looking like sex on legs and nearly lost it. What the hell was she doing?

"Yes Bella?" My voice was gravelly and flowing with lust, as I am sure the eyes bugging out of my head were.

"You said you would show me my wedding dress today, can I try it on?"

_Oh Mother Fuck._

"Hmmm, I kind of like that outfit myself." Whatever she was playing at was not going to work the way she wanted it to.

I dried my hands of the towel and dropped it on the table as I walked to her slowly, purposefully as I watched her. She stood completely still and smiled at me.

"I'm glad you like it, I'll wear it under the dress for our wedding."

I stood before her and allowed my eyes to linger over her body, taking in every inch of her exposed flesh, admiring every curve.

"Hmm, the things I am going to do to make that body sing, just you wait my little princess, it won't be long now."

She gasped and rubbed her legs together and I as much as I wanted to put an end to her little game, I also wanted to watch her play it out. I didn't for one minute believe that she was sincere.

"Take your shirt off Jacob. I want to see you, what you are going to use to taunt me."

Lust filled my brain and my other head began to ache and as much as I wanted to battle the little vixen before me, it certainly couldn't hurt to play along, she couldn't get out of here, of that I was confident.

"OK Bella, why don't you come over here and take it off for me."

Bella raised her eyebrows at me and smirked one sexy as hell smile and sauntered over to me. Her hands reached out to lie flat against my chest as she moved them up and she moaned in delight.

"Oh Jacob, so hard." Her hands swept over my shoulders and down around my back at my sides. I felt her reach the waist band of my jeans and linger, playing with the hem of the tee shirt. Both of her hands moved down and cupped my ass as she looked me in the eye and smiled as she squeezed cupping me.

"Very nice ass Jacob."

Her hands returned to the hem of my shirt and began tracing the hem around to the front of the shirt and slid underneath. Both hands worked in unison sliding up my torso raising the shirt with it. The touch of her cool hands to my hot skin made me crazy. I wanted to grab her and throw her down on that bed and take her. When her hands reached the space just under my nipples she stopped and looked at me and licked those fuck hot lips again as she moved, grazing each nipple as she pushed the shirt over my shoulders and head and held onto it. With her other hand she pushed me back square in my chest with the palm of her hand and, "My turn to admire."

Holy hell, she was really too hot for her own good.

I stood perfectly still and let her eyes run over my body, I knew she would like what she saw, I was built and solid muscle, my skin deep russet brown and by abs were ripped from all the years of working out. She purred a little and then walked back to me and ran her fingers over my biceps and wrapped them around my right arm just below the tat.

"What does this mean?" she asked tracing the circle on my upper arm.

"It is tribal, a symbol that I bear the lineage of our tribe. It means I will one day be chief. Ha, if they only knew the truth."

"Well, I think it is hot." She draped her finger over it and turned her back to me and said, "So are you going to show me my dress?"

Little tease.

"Close your eyes and don't peek." I pulled the bag from the closet and removed the dress. I unfastened the back and bunched it up to pull over her head.

"Arms up princess and don't peek yet, I want it to be a surprise."

I lowered the dress over her head her arms through the straps and pulled it down over her hips. I zipped up the back and adjusted it so that it fell just right on her. My God, she was stunning.

"Hold on let me bring you to the mirror, don't peek yet, you look ravishing my love."

I guided her by her waist to the full length mirror in the bathroom and adjusted the skirt and kissed her neck before telling her to look in the mirror.

"OH, oh my God, Jacob it is gorgeous."

"Only the best for my princess." I smiled, proud that I had actually found something that she seemed to like. I watched as she turned this way and that in the mirror looking at every angle. She almost looked happy for a few minutes before the tears began to well up in her eyes. Damn it, we had been making such progress.

"Bella, love what is wrong?"

"Nothing, it is just perfect." She smiled and wiped away the tears and turned to me and kissed my cheek. "It is just too bad that no one will see me in it except for you and the priest."

Oh no, no details, I figured out her game, she was fishing for details. Before I could say anything she shocked me again.

"No matter, you are the only one that matters and you will get to see me in it and take it off of me." With that she turned and walked back out to the bed and twirled in the dress a couple times giggling at the way the skirt flared out around her.

"Can you unzip me; I don't want to get it dirty."

I walked to her and admired her in it one more time and pulled her to me by her waist. She didn't tense or pull away and she smiled up at me and said softly, "thank you," before rising on her toes and kissing my cheek once again. I reached behind her and unzipped the gown and pulled it over her head. As I hung it up and replaced it in the bag and tucked it into the closet she changed out of the lingerie and put on a simpler set and pulled on a pair of tight fitting stretchy pants and a tank top. She was just full of surprises today.

"I want to work out, do you want to join me?" she asked.

"Sure." I changed into shorts and left my chest bare.

Watching her work out was even worse than watching her sleep or eat. The way her toned limbs stretched and bent was driving me nuts. Her muscles flexed and caused her body to curve in the dirtiest ways. She was stretching out, touching her fingers to her toes and then rising up her fingers reaching for the sky and the tight little tank rose up her firm little tummy and her gorgeous breasts squeezed together and nearly made me gasp. As she bent at the waist again to reach her toes her ass up in the air all I could think about was bending her over something and pounding her from behind. I thought about kicking those legs apart and holding her down as I pumped furiously into her. When she started the lunges and the flexion in her ass caused it to tighten and harden into a perfect little softball I was weeping internally dreaming of biting it, sinking my teeth into it. By the time she sat down on the floor and spread her legs nearly all the way open I was so fuckin' hard I couldn't do anything but sit and watch her as her whole upper body leaned over and made contact with the floor as her arms stretched out in front of her. Oh fuck, another position to fantasize about trying with her.

This had to stop, she was making me insane.

"Bella, do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?"

"Hmm, just giving you an idea of how limber I am and the things to come after you make me your wife."

"If you don't stop that shit, I won't be able to wait until after the wedding Bella." I still didn't know what she was playing at but I knew better than to think she had had such a vast change of heart. I needed her to cool her shit down, threatening to take her now, did exactly that.

"OK fine, I know you want to wait until after the wedding."

She walked to the little fridge and opened it, pulling out a bottle of water. "Want one?" she eyed me nodding to the bottle.

"Sure."

Bella pulled out another bottle and walked over to me and handed me one and ran her hand down the bottle collecting the droplets of condensation. Even when she wasn't trying to be, she was fuck hot.

I handed her the open bottle and took the other and watched her repeat the process and shuddered.

We spent the rest of the day watching movies and eating and Bella kept a comfortable distance, not taunting me, but not avoiding me either. I felt bad that I was going to have to drug her before bed tonight, but I had shit to do to get ready for the wedding and I needed her out.

I offered her a beer which she accepted and I slipped the powder into it before bringing it to her while I drank from mine. She clinked her bottle neck against mine and said cheers and guzzled it down. I told her to change for bed before it started to take effect, I just couldn't trust myself any longer if I had to change her. The minute she was changed I pushed her back on the bed and straddled her.

"I can't wait until tomorrow when you become my wife. Oh and don't worry we won't have any interruptions, Jasper went back to California and the others went back to Seattle this morning. It will just be us my love." I leaned down and kissed her forehead and watched the tears well up in her eyes, yeah two can play her game. I fastened the cuffs on her and sat down and waited for her to pass out. The minute she was out I was out into the other area, the door locked firmly behind me. There had been nothing else at her house all day and night. I called the Seattle hotel Whitlock preferred and asked to be connected to his room, it rang through and I hung up as a male answered it. Good they were back in Seattle.

I checked the security cameras and saw nothing out of place. I prepared my clothing for the morning and made sure that I had everything she would need to get ready in the bathroom for her. I wanted to make a quick run up to the house to make sure there were not any problems or anyone lurking around. I opened the hatch and rolled the motor bike out locking the hideout behind me and replacing the cover. I walked the bike about a mile before I started it and left the headlamp off. I whizzed past the old burial grounds and stayed as close to the tree line as I could. I cut the engine again before reaching the house and left the bike parked there and ran to the garage. I snuck in through the back and waited and listened for anything out of the ordinary coming from the house. There was nothing.

I quickly made my way from the garage to the back door of the house. It led straight into the kitchen which was in darkness now. Closing the door silently behind me I tip toed through the small room.

"Jacob, is that you? It's safe, there is no one here, you can come out," Billy called out.

"Hi Billy," I said handing him a beer from his refrigerator and opening one for myself.

"Everything alright out there?"

"Yeah, it's almost over, tomorrow I claim her as my wife and everything that fuck did to us is over. Tomorrow we get our final revenge; we take the last thing the Cullen's cared about."

"Good. You know you can't keep her locked up down there forever boy, have your fun and then you have to get rid of her."

"I know, but, damn she is one fine piece of ass Billy. I am going to take my time and enjoy playing with her for awhile first."

"That dick of yours if going to get us caught if you aren't careful."

"Shush old man, you got to fuck Carlisle's old lady, let me have the golden boy's woman just for awhile."

"Yeah, that biker routine really had her panties dropping, by the way have you called Alec, he is a worried mess."

"I'll call him now, sorry you have to miss the wedding."

"Shut the hell up and get me another beer."

"No problems, nobody lurking around?" I asked as I retrieved two more beers from the kitchen.

"Not a one all day. It was really quiet, Jared heard talk at the diner that they were packing up and going back to Seattle this morning."

"Yeah, that's what I heard too. Good, all set for tomorrow then."

"Call your brother."

"Billy, you know I am not actually related to either of you."

"Nonsense, you're still my oldest son."

"Yeah, sure Billy, and if Alec were dark enough to pass for Quileute, you wouldn't even need me to fulfill your sick little fantasy. He could become chief."

"You know the deal, Jacob."

"Yeah. Goodnight old man."

"Good luck tomorrow."

I snuck back out and lingered again in the garage until I was sure there was nothing out there and then headed for the bike and back to Bella. Billy would just have to live with me keeping Bella around awhile, once I had that, there was no way I was getting cut off.

BPOV

The sick fuck couldn't control himself for five damn minutes. I pretended to still be asleep while he got himself off in the bed next to me, watching me, fantasizing. It was disgusting. I hadn't been able to figure out where the key was without him figuring out I was awake. It had to be close for him to reach it. I was convinced it was on a chain around his neck or in his pants pocket. He got up went to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on but the door was still open, a moment later I heard the door close. I paid attention to the exact position I was in and then stretched to see if I could reach anything, but with both hands restrained there was very little range of motion. I wouldn't be able to reach anywhere a key might be hidden.

I had to narrow down the possibilities, but how? Maybe I could get him to take his shirt off for some reason. Maybe spill something on him, no that would make him angry, when he was angry he got mean, no that would have me locked back up in that hole.

He didn't seem to be able to control himself when he was looking at my body, I would have to use that to get to him. I returned to the position I had been in before and pretended that I had just woken up. When he came out from showering he released me and rubbed my arms and shoulders and I let him massage the ache out. I would take every advantage I could get.

Jacob allowed me to take a shower and actually gave me complete privacy. When he closed the door I listened at it for a moment and heard him go through the outer door. Quickly I searched under the cabinet and in the medicine cabinet, taking an inventory of what was available to me. I didn't expect a key, but there might be something I could use to attempt to pick the lock if given the chance. There was a small nail clipper and the razors in the cheap disposable shavers. There were no spare blades. My makeup was there, boxes of hygiene items, a first aid kit, with only the basics. I was concerned I was taking too much time so I jumped in the shower and washed my hair faster than I ever had before and ran the shower gel over my body in a quick swipe before getting out and toweling off. Putting my robe on, I listened at the door again and heard nothing. I took a tampon out from under the sink and kept looking prepared to claim that I was just getting the tampon if he came in.

Suddenly he knocked and I jumped, breakfast apparently was served. The minute I walked out the door he was right there, hugging and kissing me and treating me like a queen again. I took full advantage and flirted subtly over breakfast.

When he let me pick my own clothes I got an idea. I would use my body against him; get his shirt off maybe get lucky enough to check his pockets. He knew I was up to something, but he played along. I figured out why later, the key wasn't on him. Damn.

Then I got him to show me the dress, I would start acting like I was accepting his plans. When he put the dress on me and I saw it, I almost cried, the fucking dress was perfect and I loved it and I seriously worried whether Jasper and I would ever get to have our wedding. Then I was pissed because this dress would have been perfect, but now, the sight of it made me want to puke.

Then I had to explain my upset and I tried to get him to tell me something about the wedding, but I realized immediately that I had messed up so I recovered just as quickly and fed him a line of bullshit that got him hot and bothered and kept his mind from going into overdrive.

I teased him a little more trying to keep his mind on sex rather than on planning for the next day. Finally when I thought I was pushing too much to be believable I let up and just hung out with him, trying to keep the atmosphere neutral.

When it was time for bed I realized he was going to drug me again and I pretended not to realize. There wasn't any way I could get around it, no pill I could cheek and spit out later. I just had to go with it. At least I would get a good night sleep. I would need all my strength the next day.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the prayers, hugs, and support this last week for my family and a family I had not yet gotten to know. I have to say that I learned a lot about courage, strength, forgiveness and spirituality the past week. I have never been more impressed than I was by this young man's family and I have never seen such measure of love, support and friendship in all my life. There were literally hundreds coming through to share the ways their lives had been impacted by this young man. I must say, watching a bunch of badass marines breaking down in tears as they delivered eulogies of sorts was absolutely heart wrenching. I knew that my cousin was marrying a great guy, but I really had no idea just how special he really was and now know it started with his parents. I will pass along a request they made, which really shows what wonderful people they are. "Our son doesn't need our prayers, he is with God, of that we have no doubt, please pray for his best friend, the driver, he is the one who needs our prayers now. **

**If that wasn't inspiring to me to be a better person, I don't know what is.**

**OKAY, here we go folks; I hear church bells, last chance to voice your theories….**


	33. Chapter 33 The Waiting

Only At Night

Chapter 33

The Waiting

"Jasper, sweetie wake up, Mary will be here with Jacob's sisters any minute." Char's sweet voice rang out in the deep recesses of my mind. At first I thought I had been having a very bad dream, but the mention of his name pulled me from the deceptions my mind tried to use as a defense mechanism.

"Char?" I reached for the hand on my shoulder.

"I'm here sweetie."

"Just tell me it has all been a bad dream." My fingers intertwined with hers and I felt her squeeze around my hand gently.

"Oh Jas, I wish I could baby, I really wish I could. Bella is so strong Jasper, I know she is doing everything she can to come back to you, she loves you so much."

"I know Char, I know she does, I'll never doubt that."

"Come on, I'll get you some coffee and maybe Jacob's sisters can be of some help."

"I'll be right out, let me just get cleaned up and changed."

The quickest shower on record finished and one cup of coffee later Mary knocked at the door to the suite. I had no idea what to expect here. These were Jacob's sisters, maybe they still held a loyalty to him, hell, maybe they had told him they were coming to talk with us, warned him we were here. Could we really trust anything they said, or was this a huge waste of time? Worse yet, could this be a set up?

In walked two of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Well, next to Bella anyway. They both had long, shiny, black hair that seemed to possess life of its own; it swirled around their faces as they walked. The cheekbones were so high and so pronounced, yet soft. I don't think either of them wore any makeup other than that stuff women put on their lashes, but they certainly didn't need even that. I had never seen lashes so long that curled up to meet the eyelids like that. Skin so bronzed they looked like they just stepped off the St. Tropez beaches, but I knew it was all natural. There was sadness in their eyes, years of strain, and worry across their foreheads.

When Mary introduced me, both women looked down and I saw a tear run down a perfect cheek. Rachel and Rebecca took their seats around the dining table as Dimitri, Peter, Char, Rose and I joined them. Emmett, James and Felix sat on the couches. Tyler and Liz were huddled together standing by the windows and the others were out gassing up the vehicles and stockpiling supplies.

Mary handled the introductions and then sat in the last remaining seat, next to Rebecca.

Rachel was the first to speak and all eyes were on her as she began.

"First let me say on behalf of my sister and myself how very sorry we are. Once upon a time our tribe, our family, had a very proud history; Carlisle Cullen destroyed all of that. Our brother, our father, they have become obsessed, crazy; we fear that they are beyond help. We will tell you what we know, but we haven't spoken to either of them in years so we may not be able to help as much as we'd like to."

"Thank you both, for coming, for helping. We are so sorry to put you in this position." I mustered all the sincerity I could and put it into words for them, I was truly grateful.

"It is not you that has put us in this position, but Jacob, and Jacob alone. We fear he has done some horrible things, but we have no proof."

"You mean besides taking Bella? What is it you think he has done?" I looked at both girls and then around to everyone else in the room. Everyone leaned closer toward Rachel. The expectation hung in the air heavily.

"Let me tell you the whole story as I know it. When were very small Carlisle saved our tribe from a disease that was spreading, he was revered by all of our people. What the tribe did not and still does not know is that Carlisle was a sick and twisted man. He took his payment for his services in the flesh of our mother while our father had no choice but to sit back and let it happen. Oh he was a kind and gentle lover, not sadistic as Jacob and father would like to believe. I think it makes it easier on them to think that he was a monster in the way he treated her, but he wasn't. It was wrong, make no mistake about it, but he never hurt her, restrained her or beat her. When she became pregnant with Carlisle's child father went mad, he refused to speak to her, and he said horrible things about her to us. It destroyed him and their marriage. Eventually he drank until he passed out on the couch every night."

"So Carlisle is Jacob's father?" Tyler confirmed.

"Yes. He is also my daughter's father."

"Oh my God." Rose reached for Rachel's hand and tears ran down her cheeks as she just held her hand across the table.

"Neither father nor Jacob know of her existence. Carlisle continued sleeping with my mother for years. By the time I turned 18, the toll of the years of verbal and emotional abuse from Billy and the shame of what she felt she had allowed to happen with Carlisle made her older than her years. The funny thing is Carlisle is the one who was always there for her, listened and held her when she cried over Billy. It was difficult for her to wrap her head around, on the one hand it was all his fault and he was a monster, but on the other, he was kind and considerate and often generous with her. Mother and Carlisle had not been intimate in quite some time because she was too fragile, too damaged and Carlisle told her that I would have to take her place. That was when she finally began to stand up to him, but it was too late. Carlisle took me to the place he and my mother had used for years. I was always blindfolded so I do not know exactly where it is, except that it is somewhere on the reservation. What he did was wrong, but he was very gentle and very nurturing, it certainly could have been much worse. I got pregnant very soon after it started and my mother threatened to go public if he didn't stop and leave all of us alone."

"Is that when you two moved to Seattle?"

"Yes. Carlisle set up an account for us and bought us a very nice condominium. He started a trust for our daughter. Jacob had become obsessed before we left and we decided it would be safer for all three of us, Rebecca, I and the child I was carrying if they knew nothing of our whereabouts or of the child. Mother just told them that she got Carlisle to leave us alone and we would be safer if we cut all ties. Not long after that our parents were in a car accident and mother didn't survive, Billy lost the use of his legs and Jacob blamed Carlisle for all of it. We haven't spoken to them since. Carlisle sent something every month for the baby and then one day it just stopped. We believe Jacob killed the entire family. We tried to find them, but they all just disappeared, all except Alec. That was seven years ago."

"We are all so sorry. Do you think it is possible Billy is Alec's father?"

"Well, I know Carlisle isn't. Billy was so angry and so vindictive at that time, it is possible, if that is true, Carlisle didn't know it and I don't think Esme did either, she believes it was a biker she had a short affair with, uhmm, I think she said his name was Vendetto D'Marito, Ven, she called him."

"_OH My God_. That means revenge of the husband in Italian, loosely," Dimitri explained.

"So, Billy got his revenge it seems, and now Jacob is seeking his. He hated Carlisle for denying him as his son, and he hated Edward for having that role. We believe that is the reason he took your Bella. Jacob is getting even with Edward for having the life Jacob felt should have been his."

"Do you have any idea where he would be keeping her?"

"I would bet money he is holding her in the same place Carlisle took our mother and me; the only problem is I don't know where it is. Billy does though; he and Jacob would be the only two that know its exact location. It is a shelter for the Chief."

"Damn it," I said. I knew it; I knew he was protecting him.

"Rachel, any ideas how far it is from the house? What direction? Anything that would help us narrow it down?" Dimitri asked.

"I can't be sure, I don't know if he drove around in circles or went straight to it, but the ride was ten minutes, give or take. I used to count the seconds but it would change, I'm not sure if he took different routes or if the speed varied imperceptibly or why it varied. It never seemed like he went very fast. It is under ground, no windows, one way in and out. There were several rooms, I was only ever allowed to see the bedroom and bath but I was always walked through a room I never got to see to get there. I heard doors locking, oh, I walked down steps to get in, and I think 9 steps. I don't think you can see it from the ground."

"Well, that would explain why we haven't been able to find anything," Peter said.

"You need to be very careful on the reservation; the entire tribe will die to protect Billy and Jacob. You have to remember, no one knows a thing and they are loyal to a fault to Billy as the Chief and Jacob as their next Chief. You need to find her soon; we believe he is looking for his own heir."

"Oh hell no," I gritted my teeth.

"I am sorry Jasper, but that makes the most sense." Rachel looked genuinely apologetic.

"Jasper, that is not such a bad thing, it means he won't hurt her if he needs her." Peter put his hand on my shoulder as he spoke and I knew that it was meant to calm me.

"What do you know of this church; Jacob left this on Bella's car awhile back." I showed Rachel and Rebecca the invitation and they exchanged a quick look before Rebecca began to speak.

"This is how you get her back. They will be there. This is the place the Cullen's attended church, where Edward and Bella would have been married, where Carlisle and Esme were married, where Carlisle denied Jacob. This is the key." Her long bronze fingers tapped the back of the photo.

"Thank you both, so much. This is not going to end well for your brother I'm afraid, at the very least he will likely be going to prison. I'm sorry."

"Jasper, he is our brother, Billy is our father, but we have not had a relationship with them for many years, I hope you can get her back without bloodshed, more because of what that will do to you than what it will mean to Jacob, but do what you must to get her back. We can't sit back and watch another innocent life destroyed, but we can't be a part of anything further. We are heading back to Seattle now. Please just let us know when it is over."

"We will, thank you both again, and we are all so sorry for everything."

"Thank you."

With that the pair walked out with Mary and I was saddened but hopeful. Twenty five years of hell for who knew how many people. Would I have been just as messed up had I been in Jacob's shoes, who knew? I would certainly hope not, but honestly, that shit could really mess a person up.

"Peter, let's go for a walk."

I kissed Char on the head and slapped Peter's shoulder and then turned for the door. I heard Peter get up and kiss Char and his footsteps falling in behind mine. I heard the door close behind him as he followed me out into the hall. We walked silently to the elevator and through the lobby out the hotel front doors. We walked about a hundred feet before I turned sideways to look at him. Peter stared straight ahead.

"Peter, I want you at the reservation tomorrow. If I miss him at the church, if he spots anything he doesn't like he will head back there. I am so sorry to ask this of you, but I can't lose her and he can't be allowed to hurt her anymore."

"Jasper, you know that I will do anything for you and for Bella. What's the plan?"

"You, James and Preston at the reservation. If you can find them before they leave for the church great, if not, maybe you'll get lucky and catch them on their way out. I'll be at the church with Dimitri and Wade. I want everyone else along the three routes between the reservation and the church watching, following if need be. I want Emmett and Rose together, Tyler and Liz together, Mike with Char, I want them watching only, calling it in if they spot them. I can't ask any more of them and if the girls are with them, they will be more likely to stick to the plan. I figure the girls will refuse to sit it out, so that's the best way I can think of to keep all of them safe. Felix and Mary can set up across from the church and pick up his route if anyone sees him. We keep Sam and his boys away if we can help it; call them in if we need to."

"Yep, sounds right. We will get her back Jasper, she is going to be alright. She is a smart girl, she'd find a way to stay safe."

"I know that, I just hope she can live with whatever it is she has had to do to stay alive."

"Can you?" Peter stopped and stared right at me as he asked the hardest, easiest question I'd ever have to answer. It was hard because I knew the pain behind the answer and it was easy, because the answer required no thought.

"I will never fault her for anything she felt she had to do to stay alive, I know she did it for us. How could I not live with just the knowledge when she would have to live with the rest?"

"No matter what has happened Jasper, you are both going to need help to get past this."

"I know. Let's just worry about getting her out first; we'll worry about the rest later." I patted his shoulder to let him know the conversation was over.

Peter turned and began walking back toward the hotel.

The room was a buzz of activity when we returned. Dimitri was on the phone with Steve and as soon as we walked through the door Dimitri was cutting Steve off and waving us over.

"Steve is on the phone. A customer at the garage called for Jacob this morning to find out whether his truck needed any work. The truck is not there and the garage has no record of the truck being brought in. The man dropped it off the day before Bella disappeared directly to Jacob. Jacob was going to do some routine maintenance while he was out of town for a few weeks. He just happened to call to see if there was anything going on. The Seattle Police sent out a BOLO for the truck. We have the make, model, color and plates. Steve thinks Jacob traded out his car for the truck before he grabbed her. They are going through hotel security tapes to see if there is any footage of the truck."

"Finally, a decent lead." Peter fist pumped the air. There was a renewed sense of energy throughout the suite.

"I am going to go drive around the Reservation see if I see the truck," James announced.

"NO. James we can't take a chance on Jacob seeing you today, let Wade and Preston go, Jacob will not recognize them, but Bella will if there is any chance they are out." I just couldn't chance it even though I knew he felt as helpless as the rest of us.

"Yeah, alright, fuck." James hit the wall with his fist.

"I think I should go with, a guy and a girl walking around is a lot less suspicious if anyone is watching," Liz offered.

"She is right, let Liz and Wade walk around, holding hands, acting all cozy. I'll follow behind. One guy alone won't raise flags, I'll carry a tackle box and a pole, make it look like I'm headed to the beach."

"Good thinking Liz," I said smiling at her. It was amazing to see our friends, our family rally and show their strengths to help Bella. I always knew the guys had my back and the girls to some extent, but to see them so ready and willing to put their necks on the line with this psychopath was something else entirely.

Finally it felt like we were starting to get some advantage. We knew the church, the time, and the likely vehicle. We were confident that he was somewhere on the reservation and had a plan to cover all the routes between the reservation and the church. Most importantly, Jacob's mistakes were starting to catch up to him.

I hated like hell to think that if we didn't find them tomorrow we would be back to searching the reservation inch by inch. At least now we had some idea what we were looking for.

I took a nap for several hours while Peter and Char went to the church posing as a newly engaged couple to take pictures of the layout, all the entrances, and to explore every nook and cranny trying to uncover every possible hiding place. Wade and Liz and Preston were off doing reconnaissance at the Reservation and Tyler continued to search cyber space for any other information. I left James pacing after several attempts to convince him he needed to get some sleep.

By the time I got up it was dark out and Char had 8 by 10 pictures of the church taped to the walls and was pointing out details to Dimitri.

No one else was around.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

Char bit her lip before she responded and my stomach clenched. The steady rhythmic beating of my heart took off and escalated to a frantic pounding in my chest and head. Oh God, what was she afraid to tell me?

"Wade and Liz spotted the truck; it was in an old dilapidated garage behind Billy's house. The door was partially open and they were able to see parts of it, enough to see the license plate and confirm it is the missing truck."

"OK, so where is everyone?" The pounding increased, the vein in my head throbbing against my skin.

"Jasper, you are not going to like this, but they went to the reservation. They are searching for the hideout." Char was rubbing her hands together and gritting her teeth.

"What? Are they fucking stupid? If he sees them or anyone else sees them he will not come out tomorrow. Damn it, Dimitri why the hell did you let them do that?"

"I wasn't here when they left. Felix, Mike and Emmett are in the trucks, driving around. Peter, James, Wade and Preston are on foot." Dimitri outlined locations as he knew them.

"The girls went shopping, they went to get some blankets, clothes for Bella, a wig, and they figured we might need to disguise her when we get her, just in case Jacob gets away. They also wanted to be prepared for anything so they are picking up some first aid essentials." Char added, talking on and on as though it might alleviate the news that they had just jeopardized our cover story and any chances that we had left.

I don't know what I was more upset about, the fact that they were out on the reservation or that they didn't bring me with.

"Where the hell is Tyler, he better not have been dumb enough to go with them?" I asked.

"Oh, no, he went down to the gym for a run."

"I think I'll go join him." I could use a run, burn off some of this stress and frustration and kill time until the others came back. I was entirely too close to snapping.

Tyler was no happier than I was with the decision to go running around the Reservation tonight. He swore up a storm as he was finishing mile ten and I just hit my stride at the first mile. Fortunately there was no one else in the hotel fitness center and we were able to vent our frustrations. By the time I finished mile five Tyler was done with the weights and I hit the stop button and just stood on the sides of the treadmill.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked from across the small room.

I listened to the fan humming, felt the occasional breeze as it oscillated back and forth. The chill against my heated back was a stark contrast and it matched the sting of the tears that were mixing with the sweat that dripped down my face.

"No. I am not alright. I've never loved anyone the way I love her, she is everything to me Tyler, everything. If he...if he hurt her, if he touched her.... Tyler I swear to God, I'll k...."

"STOP, don't say another word. Of course if you or Bella are threatened in any way, you would be right to defend yourselves, do you understand me?"

"Yeah, loud and clear. I'll protect her, she is worth it you know, no matter what happens."

"I know."

We could hear the voices as we walked into the suite. Peter was telling everyone to calm down, Dimitri was yelling at them about their carelessness. Emmett was restraining James. Yeah, this brought back memories from the night this whole nightmare started.

"We missing a party?" I quipped as Tyler shut the door behind us. "We don't have enough problems without you guys fighting each other?"

"Jasper cut the shit. It was worth the risk, James found tracks from the truck, and they stop about ten minutes from the house in the middle of nowhere. It was too dark for us to find a way in, but we think we know the general location of his hideout. In the morning we can stake it out, maybe get lucky and find them as they leave for the church."

"Good."

"Will you boys all please sit down and eat something, we picked up Chinese." Rosalie pushed Emmett to the table.

By the time everybody stuffed their faces the tension had diminished and several light but lively conversations ensued. We all needed to relax a little; the stress was eating at every one of us. We would be in better form the next day if we lightened up at least a little tonight. I got up and grabbed the bottle of tequila and held the bottle up to the room.

"Who's ready for a shot?" I wagged my eyebrows and reached for the sleeve of little plastic shot glasses behind me.

"I'm in." Peter was the first to shout out.

"Pour, I'll pass." Char started holding up glasses one at a time and handing them out.

When each of us had a shot we held them out and toasted.

"To Bella, 1, 2, 3, fuck it." I led the toast.

"1, 2, 3, fuck it,' chorused through the group followed by, "to Bella."

"Everyone get some shut eye tonight, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Breakfast at 6:00."

I called Room Service and made sure that a giant spread was delivered promptly at 6 and arranged wake up calls for 5:00 and a back up at 5:30. I was still ripe from the run with Tyler earlier and showered before turning in with a couple Tylenol. At some point I felt someone lie down on the opposite side of the bed and wished like hell it could have been Bella. We had been sleeping in shifts for the past few days; tonight we were short on beds so we were bunking up.

In the darkened room I heard James say "Sorry dude, go back to sleep, tomorrow night you'll have her with you instead of me."

"Thanks for everything James."

"Dude, I'd do anything for her, including kicking your ass if you ever take her for granted."

I chuckled and drifted back off to sleep, tossing and turning.

I was up before the first wake up call, dressed and going over the pictures of the church that Char and Peter had taken the day before. I was planning contingencies and familiarizing myself with every possible means of exit. I had to hope that the sick fuck didn't actually invite anyone to the ceremony and we wouldn't have to deal with innocent bystanders. I couldn't imagine he could be insane enough to want witnesses to his kidnapping and forced marriage. I wasn't even sure how a priest could possibly agree to this without so much as meeting Bella.

Peter and James were the first up and they were showered and dressed before the first wake up call. Everyone was somber in the morning and got ready quickly. Breakfast arrived and disappeared just as quickly, without much in the way of conversation. We ran through the plan a couple more times, everyone was clear in their roles. At 6:45 Peter, James and Preston were on their way to the Reservation. They wanted to be in place to observe where James had found the tire tracks ending.

At 7:30 everyone else left the hotel for their own destinations. Dimitri drove while Wade and I watched the streets for any sign that any one was paying too much attention to the area around the church. When we were confident that there was nobody watching we parked the SUV and walked back from different directions meeting at the church.

It was nearly ten o'clock when Peter called me with an update; there was no sign of Jacob or Bella. Billy was sitting on his front porch drinking coffee for the past hour and a half, no sign he was nervous, or outwardly concerned in any way. He also did not look like he was attending his "son's" wedding in a few hours.

From their perch among the trees in the forest Preston kept an eye on the area around the spot the tire tracks disappeared. James continued to scout for the entrance to the hideout.

Emmett was next to check in. There was no sign of the truck or Jacob or Bella on any of the three routes between the Reservation and the church. I updated Dimitri and Wade and we all took up positions around the church. The waiting was the hardest part. There was so much time to do nothing but think. My thoughts went in a million different directions and as much as I tried to keep them positive they kept running the gambit. Horrible images flooded my imagination and each time I tried to quickly dispel the horror.

At noon the next round of status updates started rolling in and still, nothing, no sign of them leaving the Reservation or along the routes. I wondered whether they would show up at all. Maybe someone had seen them wandering the Reservation yesterday and Jacob got wind of it. Had he called it off, decided the risk was too great? I would have an answer in the next hour. If they didn't show up, I would storm the damn Reservation myself.

At 12:37 just as I thought surely my mind was parting with reality I started hearing things. Her voice, like an angel began floating through the air, echoing against the vast ceiling, bouncing around, tormenting me. It was so real I could smell her Strawberry Freesia shampoo.

"Jacob, is there somewhere I can powder my nose, fix my dress, I want to look perfect for you?" The sweet sound of her voice.

The vibration of the cell phone in my pocket buzzed me back. I looked down to see a text from Mary.

_They just walked in the front door. We are right outside the door._

_Mary_

Oh my God, it's really her, she's here.

I waited silently listening for a clue as to where he was.

I quickly sent a text to Dimitri and Wade.

"Sure, there is a Bride's room Bella, I'll be right outside the door. Oh and there is no other way out so don't try anything stupid Bella."

OK, she was separated from him for a few moments. If I could make it to him before he could get through the door she'd be safe. I reflected on the layout and knew exactly where he was. I couldn't get there from where I was without him seeing me. He'd have enough time to get through the door and use her as a shield. Patience. I had to be patient for just a couple minutes. If I waited though, Bella would be in his grasp again and in more danger. I edged closer, I could see him, he was looking around, searching with his eyes running quickly over the back of the building, up to the loft, over to the altar. I watched as he bent down looking under the rows of pews. Then I saw the gun, the glint of metal in his hand. The sun hit it and it sparkled in the light.

"Alright Bella, that is long enough, let's go love."

"I'm almost ready Jacob, I'll be right out."

He reached for the door handle and turned his back to me. I moved as fast as I could as quietly as I could. I saw Wade moving from his hiding spot out of the corner of my eye. I knew Dimitri was clear across the church hidden behind the altar. He couldn't move without being seen.

I was creeping quietly when Jacob suddenly looked over his shoulder. He must have caught a shadow out of his peripheral vision. He spun around and raised the gun. Crouching, only ten feet away from Jacob I leaped at him, yelling out to Bella.

"Bella, don't come out."

Wade was on his feet running full out towards us as I crashed into Jacob. We collided in a loud bang, exchanging profanities. I swung my clenched fist and connected with bone. The next thing I knew Jacob's fist found purchase with my kidney. I was throwing another punch as I cringed from the pain. This time my fist landed squarely on Jacob's jaw. I could feel Wade pulling at Jacob's arm and heard Dimitri running down the aisle, his shoes pounding hard against the marble floor.

I swung again and felt my knuckles hit the moist surface of Jacob's mouth. Blood spurt out in a spray that hit me in the face. I heard Wade scream as the back of Jacob's head made contact with Wade's nose. More blood poured from Wade's broken nose all over the floor. We slipped in the spray covering the already slick marble as we all struggled to stand. I bear hugged Jacob trying to wrestle the gun from him as we slipped and fell again to the floor.

I saw Felix as the front doors flew open casting a bright light over the entry way where we were still struggling.

I heard Bella scream and my head snapped toward the door to the Bride's room where she stood. She was pale, there were dark circles under her eyes but she looked like an angel, beautiful in the flowing white gown. Her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying over the ear splitting noise echoing through the church.

Felix was airborne over the top of me. I watched in horror as Bella ran toward Jacob and me, still entangled on the floor. She was screaming but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I couldn't figure out why everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, I knew Bella was screaming, I knew Dimitri was screaming, but I couldn't make out what they were saying, it was the oddest sensation, like being under water. It was then that I felt the hot liquid on my shirt. Looking down, there was blood everywhere. Jacob was thrashing around as he pushed his way out of Felix's hold.

My angel shoved at Jacob and dropped to her knees. I saw Jacob swing at Felix and Felix flew backwards. Jacob was moving towards Bella pulling his arm back, his fist clenched.

_OH FUCK NO._

I tried to get up and suddenly felt the burning in my chest.

It felt like hours ticking by as I watched Bella grab the gun from the floor in her right hand and with her left hand pull back the slide as she sat back against her heels. I watched as her left eye closed and then saw Jacob fall backwards as another loud noise rang out.

Bella dropped the gun and was at my side screaming my name. All I heard was "Jasper, Jasper, No, somebody help."

Why the hell was she screaming like that?

* * *

**WELL???? What do you think? I know, I know another evil cliffy, I'd apologize, but yeah, I'm not sorry. I love it! As one of my favorite readers said recently, who wants a story that has all the conflict, the suspense and drama and the solution in one 4k word chapter? We want to build and roll around in it and come out the other side over time. So I hope this is delivering. **

**Leave me some love in the form of reviews, I so love to hear what you thought and even if I don't get to reply to every single one I really read and cherish each of them. **


	34. Chapter 34 The Nightmare

**This fic is intended for adult audiences, if you are under 18 you should not be reading this.**

**All the usual disclaimers.**

* * *

Only At Night

Chapter 34

The Nightmare

BPOV

I woke up groggy and lightheaded. My head throbbed and pulsed. I was sure it was a result of the drugs Jacob had been feeding me. I really worried about the residual and long term effects they might have on my mind and my body. I tried to rub my eyes but my hand caught in the bindings over my head.

Ugh.

I opened my eyes and was immediately disoriented by the sunlight filtering into the room. Sunlight? What the hell? My head snapped around to take in my surroundings and I was instantly sorry. The pain shot out and made me queasy.

I groaned.

"Sorry, love, you will probably have a bit of a headache this morning." Jacob's voice came from the other side of the room.

I looked up to find him standing by a doorway. This wasn't the room we had been in. It was a motel, the cheap and slimy kind that made my skin crawl at the thought of the sheets making contact with my body.

"Can I use the bathroom please, Jacob?"

"Sure, I'll get you some aspirin too."

He walked over to me and unlocked the cuffs on my wrists and he tenderly rubbed at the ache. Before I knew what he was doing he picked me up and carried me across the room to the bathroom and kissed my forehead before standing me on the towel he had spread out on the floor.

"The floor is cold, and frankly kind of gross. Let me know when you are finished and I will carry you back to the bed love."

"Thanks, Jacob."

I took care of my business and noticed that he had my toiletries in a bag hanging on the door hook, my robe on the hook next to it. If it weren't so twisted it would have been sweet. I reminded myself of the truly sweet things Jasper had done for me in the past. The personal items stacked with such care on the bathroom counter at the penthouse, the rose, the little notes.

_Oh, Jasper, please baby, please don't give up, please help me._

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I started to brush my hair and had an idea.

"Jacob?"

"Finished love?" I heard him call and I opened the door.

"Would you brush my hair? My arms are kind of sore."

"Sure love, I am sorry about that."

Jacob brushed my hair and breathed heavily into my neck. He purred into my hair and one of his hands rubbed my shoulders and neck. My aching muscles needed it so I leaned into it and moaned in pleasure just a wee bit exaggerated.

He groaned as he called out my name, "Bella."

I watched the reflection in the cheap imitation unbreakable reflective material hanging over the sink and was horrified inside at the lust filing his eyes and the protrusion grinding into my lower back. Outwardly I just smiled at him and leaned back into his arms. The brush set aside, his arms wrapped around me as he looked at the image of the two of us together.

"Just a couple more hours love, and we will be husband and wife and we can start our new life together. I wish we could be honeymooning someplace a little nicer, but we won't be leaving the bedroom anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter that much does it?" He kissed the top of my head and scooped me up and carried me back to the bed and sat me at the edge.

"I brought you some breakfast. Not very nutritious, I know but, this isn't exactly the penthouse suite in Seattle now is it?" He handed me a box of store bought donuts, the kind that left a residual waxy coating in your mouth.

My skin crawled at the thought that he knew any more about my time with Jasper. I opened the box and offered him a donut before taking one for myself.

"Thank you love, here's your coffee, just the way you like it."

The coffee shop drink was still hot; he must have left me alone here for awhile to run out for it. Damn it that may have been my only chance to scream for help.

"So how much time do I have to get ready for the wedding?"

"Why?"

"Well, I want to shower, dry and curl my hair, do my makeup, get myself ready for you. Oh, did you get shoes to match my dress, and what about stockings, did you get those. You brought that lingerie set I wanted to wear for you right? Oh hell, Jacob I have a million things to do to get ready, don't stress me out now."

He sat back on the bed and laughed. He just laughed and laughed.

"Oh Bella, sweetheart, don't worry about anything, you are beautiful just as you are, but yes, everything you need is in the closet. I think you will like the shoes and I had bought some special lingerie for the occasion. You can decide if you want to wear that or the other set you liked, I brought both.

"Ohh, can I see?" I tried to act excited and he was more comfortable than he had been.

"Sure, I'll get the shoes." Jacob walked to the closet and watching me he reached in and came back with a box.

He opened it and pulled out the most beautiful shoes and handed them to me.

"Oh my God, Jacob these are Christian Louboutin shoes. They are gorgeous." I was stunned, these shoes had to run about $700, and more importantly they were stunning. There were iridescent colored stones covering the front of the shoe that scattered themselves delicately down the pointed toe. The heels were spindly and about a medium height. I would actually be able to walk in these. If it were not so sick these shoes would be perfect.

"I'm glad that you like them. I do want today to be special for you my love."

I tried them on and the fit was perfect, I slid my foot in the other one and stood admiring the shoes, hating the man trying to bribe me with the fancy baubles. Dumb ass had no idea that I'd rather marry Jasper in a burlap sack than ever marry him in the perfect shoes and gown. The irony wasn't lost on me either; Jasper could fill a room with shoes like this for me but he never would, he knew that these shoes just weren't me.

"Wait; let me show you the lingerie." Jacob was actually giddy over this. I realized that I could use this to get him to trust me more, let his guard down a little.

He came back with bridal inspired set, complete with a corset, thong and garter. It was very sexy, yet tasteful and the thought that having Jasper undress me on our wedding night to find this would have been perfect, made me hate it that much more. I watched as Jacob licked his lips and adjusted himself just making me cringe inside, but I used it to my advantage.

"You like it," I asked holding it up against my body, licking my lips suggestively.

"I'll like it better on you."

"Good, then this is the one I am wearing. Jacob, I can't believe you did all this for me, everything is so beyond perfect. No one has ever done anything like this for me. I couldn't have picked a better dress or shoes. I really love it and I really like that you did all this for me. Now, I want to go get ready for you, I want to look perfect for you, to say thank you."

Jacob picked me up and pulled me into him. I felt his hard erection pushing against my hip and as much as I hated the thought I rubbed my hip against it and moaned for him. He took the garments from my hands and threw them on the bed. One of his hands went to my neck and the other to my waist as he pulled me tighter against him and leaned down. His eyes bore into mine and I thought about how much I loved Jasper and pretended it was Jasper's eyes boring into me and I bit my bottom lip and looked up at Jacob through my lashes trying with all I had to be seductive, yet shy, to make him believe that I wanted this.

His lips crashed down into mine and I kissed him back with everything I had. I poured all the passion I had for Jasper into that kiss with Jacob. When his tongue swept across my lips demanding entrance I gave it to him, I opened my mouth and greedily met his tongue with my own and wrapped my arms around his neck, rising through his hair, twisting into it and ground myself against him. His hand on my waist dropped to my ass and he squeezed tight. I moaned into him and pushed back at his chest until the back of his legs hit the bed and I pushed him back. He pulled me down on top of him as he fell back holding me to him. I straddled his hips and continued the battle with our tongues while I rubbed my hands across his broad chest.

I reminded myself that I have done this before with people I didn't even know, it meant absolutely nothing to me except a way to survive, get him to lower his guard enough that I might have a chance if one presented itself.

I kept up with the kissing and rubbing against him. His hands were all over my backside and I pulled my mouth off of his and looked down at his chest, my hands exploring.

"Jacob, you are so damn hot, how much do you work out to keep your body this tight?" I said breathlessly with as much lust as I could muster and then licked my lips and shook my head mocking the look of wild abandon and pure sexual tension.

"I told you I would be able to please you Bella, you feel so good against me." His hand came up to my chest and he massaged my breast and I closed my eyes and rocked my hips forward just a little letting him believe that he was getting to me.

I could feel my nipples responding to his touch and moaned out his name, "Ugh, Jacob."

I let him explore a little until I could sense that his hands were eager to move south and I knew I'd never be able to fake any further enthusiasm if he touched me there.

"Shit, Jacob, we have to stop, I have to get ready."

"Yeah, we only have about an hour and a half before we need to leave."

"Oh shit, Jacob," I said jumping off of him, "that isn't enough time."

He chuckled and smacked my backside as I turned and ran for the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and then quickly thought of something. I opened the door and stuck my head out into the room. "I am locking this door, do not try to peek. Since I don't get to surprise you with anything else, at least let me surprise you with something."

"Okay love, no peeking, I promise." He was laughing lightly. If I actually gave a shit about him, it would have been cute.

Thank God. I would have a little bit of time to myself and that would keep him from getting any ideas about joining me in the shower. I jumped into the shower and scrubbed every inch he touched. I couldn't get the feeling of his hands on me off fast enough or thoroughly enough. I was rinsing my mouth and spitting the water out down the drain. I had slept with countless perfect strangers, men whose names I never knew or cared about and never felt as revolted as I felt right now. I put it in the back of my mind and just hoped it had been worth it, if it meant he gave me one second to get away at some time today, it would have been worth it.

_Oh Jasper. _

I decided right then that I was going to look my best, not for Jacob, but for Jasper, just in case I was able to get away today, just in case Jasper found me. In case he took the chance and came to that church in hopes I would be there. I still didn't know if Jacob was taking me to the same church he had mentioned in that invitation. I didn't dare ask or say anything in case he had forgotten about that. I hoped it was a mistake that would cost him.

I showered and found a blow dryer in my bag and dried my hair out straight. Thankfully he had packed a large round brush and I was able to create a soft full look. The dress would look better with my hair up and it would give Jacob one less place to hide the gun I knew he would be holding on me somewhere when we walked out the door. I teased the hell out of the roots and twisted it up into as fancy of a look as I could manage. There were some rhinestone clips in my bag so I used those to secure it in place. I took care of my makeup and realized that my undergarments were out in the other room. I opened the door a crack and asked Jacob to hand it to me without peeking.

He complied and reached behind his back handing me the bag with all I needed and didn't try to look. I wiggled my way into the lingerie, pulled the thigh-highs up and secured them with the garter. I slipped my feet into the shoes and pulled the robe over my body wrapping it tight.

I opened the door and called out to Jacob, "Do you need the bathroom; I can put my dress on out there if you do?"

"I'll make you a deal, I'll keep my eyes closed if you walk out here straight to me and sit down and let me cuff you to the bed while I go use the bathroom. I wish I could trust you, but I don't, not that all that before wasn't fun, but don't think I believe for one minute that you won't run out that door the minute I get in the shower."

_Shit_.

"Jacob, that is fine. I don't expect you to trust me completely yet. I won't go anywhere, and you can cuff me in the bathroom if you would rather."

"No, come on out, my eyes are closed, but Bella, don't try anything stupid."

"Jacob, relax, I'll keep talking all the way to you. See, here I am." I held my hands out to him and placed the cuff around my own wrist when he instructed me to. He checked that I was securely fastened in and then turned and walked to the bathroom without ever looking at anything but my hands.

I just sat there thinking while he took a record setting shower with the door open. I could hear the shaver tapping against the sink as he rinsed it. He told me to close my eyes so that I wouldn't see his tux as he got ready.

When he finished he called out to me to pull the blanket off the bed and hold it up so that we wouldn't be able to see each other as he walked toward me to unlock the cuff. I did as he asked and once my hand was free I handed him the blanket and then went to put the dress on. I managed to get the zipper up on my own and was ready.

"Jacob, I am ready."

"Okay, close your eyes, I am going to drop the blanket and count to 3 and we can both open our eyes, deal?"

"Deal."

Jacob counted down and we both opened our eyes. He was wearing a very sharp black tuxedo suit. It looked designer from here, and if I didn't hate him so much, he would have actually looked really hot.

"Fuck Bella, you look amazing."

"Thank you, you look very handsome."

"OK, don't do anything stupid now Bella and ruin our day. I want tonight to be special and I promise I will make it wonderful if you cooperate today. If you don't, I promise you that you will not like it one bit, but I will still enjoy myself, thoroughly and repeatedly. Got it?"

"Yes."

He pulled the gun out of his coat pocket and twisted it around in his hand. "Just in case any of your little friends tries to interfere today." He put it back in his pocket and tapped it through the pocket.

_Shit._

We pulled up to the church and I tried not to look around too much. I didn't want him to see me searching for Jasper. When I realized where we were I was thrilled, Jasper might actually be here. He would not overlook a detail like this. This had to be the mistake I had been waiting for.

Once we were inside I prayed that all I had done to try to get him to trust me even a tiny bit would pay off.

It worked; he gave me time to go into the Bride's room alone. I knew there was no way out, but I could try to leave a message for Jasper. See if he had left something for me. I would have searched anyplace that I thought Jasper might have left something as a sign. I didn't need to. It was clear as day. On the counter sat a pile, a towel, a brush, a toothbrush and toothpaste all in individual plastic wrappers with a single red rose on top with a folded piece of paper. The note said simply,

_Love, _

_Your groom_

It was Jasper's writing, but not something that anyone would attribute to him except me. If Jacob had come in here to check the room he would have believed it was something the church provided for brides. I knew he was here, he was here somewhere and this hell was nearly over. I left the sample size bottle of lotion from the motel bathroom under the note and moved the flower to point in the opposite direction praying that if for any reason Jasper didn't get me before we left he would get my hint and find the bottle that would lead him to the motel. I just had to hope that Jacob actually took me back there after the wedding. We had left everything there so I thought it was as good a bet as any.

Jacob called out to me. "Alright Bella, that is long enough, let's go love."

"I'm almost ready Jacob, I'll be right out." I hurried to replace my lipstick so that it looked like I did something in here while I flushed the toilet for effect.

I heard noise and then the sweet sound of Jasper's voice.

"Bella, don't come out."

_Oh thank God. _

Shit, no, Jasper wouldn't know Jacob was armed. I ran to the door and flung it open.

They were on the ground, fists flying, Wade was jumping into the middle of it and Dimitri was running down the aisle from the middle of the church.

Jasper had Jacob in a bear hug and I could tell he was trying to get the gun. Then the front doors flew open illuminating the struggle. Jasper looked up at me just as I heard the shot ring out. I was screaming.

"NO, NO, NO, Oh God Jasper, no. Felix, help, Mary call 911."

Jacob was taking aim at Jasper's head and I ran to push him out of the way. Felix had his other arm and was knocking the gun out of Jacob's hand. I shoved Jacob hard and dropped to my knees frantically trying to get the gun before he could get it.

Felix stumbled backwards as Jacob's fist met his jaw. Jacob moved toward me and was pulling his arm back to hit me. If he got the gun we would both be dead. If he hit me with all his strength in the head, it could be enough to kill me. As it was I didn't know if Jasper was going to make it, there was so much blood and he was obviously going into shock. I dropped back against my heels for leverage and chambered a round. I remembered everything Charlie ever taught me in those few seconds took aim and squeezed. Jacob fell and I dropped the gun behind me and kicked it across the floor as I crawled to Jasper's side.

"Jasper, Jasper, _No_, somebody help." I looked from Wade to Dimitri to Mary and put pressure on Jasper's chest. There was so much blood.

"911?"

"Coming Bella, keep pressure on it. Jasper look at me, keep looking at me." Dimitri was screaming.

Wade was on the phone with Peter, "No, meet us at the hospital Peter...I don't know... there's a lot of fuckin' blood man...just get there...she's okay, we have her, she's okay...she's a little busy at the moment...I will."

Wade ended the call and was at my side, holding Jasper's hand yelling at him to stay with us. I could hear the ambulance getting closer and closer.

"Peter said you better hang in there li'l fuck, he says he'll kick your ass if you don't."

Jasper tried to smile, and I hoped that was a good sign.

"Jasper, I love you, I love you so much baby, I knew you'd be here, I knew you would never give up. Baby you are going to be fine, I promise you, you will be alright and we will be married and I'll have a dozen Whitlock babies with you. Please Jasper, just hold on, just hold on cowboy." Oh God, if he....

Felix was on the phone with Sam and from the sound of it, he was getting cussed out.

I saw Mary check Jacob's neck for a pulse and saw her shake her head to Felix.

"I think so." Felix listened on the phone and nodded to Mary. I saw Mary pull out a duffel bag and start running through the otherwise empty church throwing stuff in the bag and heard the back door open and close. A minute later she ran back in through the back door just as the EMT's came running up the front stairs and through the open doors. They both ran straight to Jasper and Wade pulled me back.

I was shaking and covered in blood. I kicked the stupid fucking Christian Louboutin's across the room and swore.

Wade had to hold me back from kicking Jacob's body.

Sam came running up the steps followed by Seth and Embry.

"Bella, are you alright, are you hurt?" Sam grabbed me and held me.

"I'm ok Sam, he shot Jasper, he shot him Sam, he was going to shoot him in the head. I grabbed the gun, I shot Jacob Sam, I shot him as he was coming at me."

"Shh, shh, it is ok, Bella, don't worry about that right now. Let's get Jasper to the hospital. I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner. Jasper never gave up, he wouldn't stop Bella."

"I know, I always knew, oh Sam."

"Ok, I need statements from everyone, but we can do that at the hospital."

Sam handed me back to Wade and went to talk to the EMT's, they were ready to load Jasper into the ambulance. Wade helped me in behind Jasper. I reached for Jasper's hand and looked into his eyes. "You hang in there cowboy, I love you so much." I tried to stay out of the EMT's way so he could stabilize Jasper while we rode to the hospital. I tried my hardest to remain calm, knowing how much easier it would be to get information if I could hold it together than if I was the hysterical woman.

The siren screamed through the streets as we raced against time to save Jasper. The EMT was in contact with the dispatcher relaying information about Jasper's condition. His vitals were not great and when the EMT said, "White male, late 20s, GSW to the chest," I thought of all the horrible things that could go through the minds of the ER personnel, drugs, gangs, and felon.

I heard the words coming out but hadn't realized I was speaking, "His name is Jasper Whitlock, he has a PhD, he is a history professor at Stanford, he is not some drug dealing, gang banging felon. He is a hero and the greatest guy I have ever known and the love of my life, you damn well better treat him that way."

The stunned EMT just looked at me and then called out to the driver to step on it. A new sense of urgency replaced the previous professional but impersonal atmosphere.

As we pulled up at the doors to the ER the EMT's began preparing to unload Jasper and I jumped out of the back into Peter's waiting arms. The poor EMT's were stunned to see the crowd gathered which included the Police Chief himself and the Chief of Surgery surrounded by just about every doctor, nurse and candy stripper available. I heard the driver mumble, "Holy Shit," under his breath. Tears just began flowing down my cheeks as I heard Sam say, "This is Charlie Swan's son-in-law and he is not going to die today, got it?"

Angela Weber ran to me, I forgot that she was in med school and doing her internship at the Hospital here.

"Bella, they will do everything they can." Angela was always a good friend, probably one of the few that Jacob had not used in his little game with Edward.

I heard Peter telling the surgeon, "money is no object, if he needs to be choppered somewhere else do it."

Oh hell, they were not going to be able to do anything with everyone in the damn way.

The EMT's and doctors were running, pushing Jasper through the doorway, with 25 people hot on their heels.

Peter dragged me behind him, blood covering the wedding gown I was still wearing, shoes forgotten at the church, my feet were bare. I had blood all over me; my arms and face were covered in it. While we stood at the desk watching, a second ambulance pulled up; there was no one to greet it, no one waiting for the injured party, no full staff running out to meet it.

Sam walked out the door and spoke with the EMT's while they unloaded Jacob, still in his tuxedo, bloody and still.

"Chief, the pulse was faint at the church, we attempted to keep him going but he coded on the bus. He is DOA."

"Okay, thanks."

Sam ran both hands through his hair and rubbed at his eyes. He walked over to where Peter and I were standing. Peter was giving the nurse Jasper's health information, information I realized I should have known but didn't.

"Bella, I think we can wait until after Jasper is stabilized to conduct interviews, but we have to have you examined. Procedure."

"Okay, but I want Tyler in the room with me and no one is interviewed without Tyler or Marcus present."

"Fine. I promise we'll make it quick, we just have to preserve any evidence, I'm sorry."

"Now, you have to do this now?" Peter was infuriated.

I looked up for Tyler and found him; he was already walking towards us.

"Peter, yes, they have to do this now, I can't get out of this until they do," I said pointing down at the bloody dress, "it is evidence."

"Peter, it is ok, I'll be with her." Tyler placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"You come get me if there is any information." I looked to Peter but didn't want to contaminate anything so I stayed back.

A doctor and a nurse came in along with an evidence tech. They carefully scrapped under my nails into little folded evidence bags and swapped the blood from my arms, feet, face, swapped my hands for gunshot residue and swapped my mouth for a DNA sample. Finally I was able to step out of the dress that was immediately bagged and tagged along with the undergarments. I was grateful that Sam and Tyler both turned around when it was time for me to remove the lingerie, although at that point, I didn't really care. It was sinking in that I was now a murder suspect and Jasper was fighting for his life somewhere in this same building; who really gave a shit if anyone saw me in bloody lingerie or stark naked for that matter.

"You need to do a drug test, he kept me drugged the first few days and last night. I don't think you need to do a rape kit, but since I was blacked out, you better just in case." I saw both Tyler and Sam let out a breath as I said that.

"Ok, Ms. Swan." The doctor nodded and otherwise kept taking notes.

"Oh and Sam, you need to check out the motel on South Forks. Room 3 that is where he brought me sometime last night or early this morning. I don't know when, I must have been blacked out. He left our things there. The place he was keeping me is on the reservation, but I don't know where."

"Yeah, Peter and James found it just before everything went down at the church."

"Oh, okay." Figures, they couldn't have found the damn place before the church?

"Carlisle Cullen is his father; he raped his mother for years and his sister. He killed Carlisle and Esme and Edward and Jane too. Alec isn't Carlisle's, he's alive and has been helping Jacob to some extent."

"Ok Bella, it's ok."

"Sam, he...Jacob... he, he killed Charlie Sam, he shot him and... he left him to die Sam."

"Oh God, Bella, I'm so sorry, we didn't know that. That little fucker."

"He killed Charlie and he told Phil horrible lies about me. Phil hates me and it is all because of some terrible lies Jacob told him."

"Bella, did he tell you what he did with the bodies? Edward and his family?"

"Buried, somewhere on the Reservation, he said no one would ever find them."

"Well, he didn't expect anyone to ever look. Did he say anything about Billy being involved?"

"No, all he said about Billy was that Billy had hated him, what Carlisle did destroyed his marriage and he became a drunk and bitter man."

I sat in a hospital gown while the evidence tech completed collecting whatever could be collected from my body and the doctor began examining me. He ordered blood tests and asked everyone to leave the room while he did the rape kit and examined me for any trauma. I was beyond relieved when he said that it didn't appear there had been any penetration in over a week, there was no presence of seminal fluid, no bruising, no tearing, no other signs of force. He treated the abrasions to my wrists and ankles and started an IV so that we could flush the drugs out of my system and rehydrate. The only things physically wrong with me were dehydration and the minor abrasions. It turned out the drug Jacob had been giving me was Rohypnol which would not have been traceable if he had not given it to me again last night. There would not be any long term problems from the drugs.

"Bella can you tell us what happened at the church?"

"Can I talk to my attorney first Sam?"

"Sure.

I ran through things with Tyler quickly and he gave me his advice. He had spoken with Marcus immediately after the church and on the way to the hospital as Marcus was more experienced with criminal defense. Marcus would actually represent me if it came to that. I felt a little better and more prepared to make a statement after speaking with Tyler.

I relayed the events from the church and the events since my graduation in as much detail as I could. I made sure that I clearly spelled out that I was in fear for my life and Jasper's when I pulled the trigger.

"Bella, do you know what type of gun it was?"

"Yes, it was a Beretta M9; I know because Charlie had one just like it, I learned to shoot on Charlie's."

"Oh God, Bella I have a feeling that was Charlie's gun. Charlie's Beretta was never recovered when he was killed and ballistics confirmed his Beretta was the weapon that killed him. We will run ballistics on the weapon and the ammo from both Jasper and Jacob. If it matches, between that and his admission we may be able to prove Jacob killed Charlie."

"Good."

In an odd way I was glad that it was me that killed Jacob and that it was Charlie's gun that ended his sadistic life. It was almost like Charlie was with me and took a part in making Jacob pay for what he had done. It didn't bother me in the slightest that Jacob did not suffer more, spend a lifetime in prison. We would be spared sitting through his trial, worrying that we would get away with all he had done. Worrying for the rest of our lives that he would escape and come after us again. Now I just had to hope that I would not stand trial and that Jasper was going to be okay.

"Bella, I have to talk to the states attorney but I am going to recommend that no charges be brought, it was clearly self defense and you certainly had enough reason to believe he would kill you both."

"Thank you Sam, I'll be here with Jasper when you have any news."

"Okay, call me when he is out of surgery and you know anything, oh and I'm sorry but, don't leave town."

"I'm not going anywhere until Jasper is released."

"I know." Sam hugged me and left the examination room to go interview the others.

Rose and Liz brought a bag of clothes in for me to change into and helped me to get showered and changed. I still felt naked without my ring. I had no idea where it was, I had it on at graduation, but Jacob must have taken it off of me. I never said a word about it to him because I was too afraid of his reaction. I hope we would be able to find it. Rose brushed my hair pulling it into a ponytail for me.

Once I was ready we went to join Peter and Char and the others to wait for news on Jasper. It had been at least two hours already and there was still no update on his condition. I hoped that was good news. The thought of my poor baby lying there fighting for his life was worse than anything else Jacob had done to me. He just had to be okay, I wouldn't survive this if he wasn't; I wouldn't even want to.

Peter's red rimmed eyes were still brimming with tears. When I walked into the room he stood and met me half way pulling me into his arms, hugging me to his chest. I felt the moisture from his tears on my head. He held me as I clung to him and we both cried.

"Oh Bella, thank God you are okay, you are okay right?"

"I'm fine Peter, he didn't hurt me, not physically anyway. He didn't touch me Peter," I whispered into his ear knowing he needed to know.

"I'm so scared Bella. It has been a really long time and no one has told us anything."

"He is going to be okay Peter, he is strong and healthy and a fighter. He will pull through. He has to." A new round of tears wracked my body and Peter pulled me close against his chest again.

"Bella, he never gave up hope, he never stopped trying to find you, he loves you more than anything, he will pull through for you."

Emmett and Mike came in with food and coffee and insisted that we eat and drink something.

Sam continued his interviews with Felix, Dimitri, Mary and Wade. Wade went first so that he could be back with us when news came in about Jasper.

Four hours and thirty minutes after we pulled into the ambulance bay the chief of surgery walked into the room, still in scrubs, his mask in his hand.

"Mr. Whitlock, Ms. Swan?"

Peter grabbed my hand and we stood together as he walked toward us. We braced ourselves for the worst and hoped for the best.

"He is out of surgery and stable. I have never seen anyone fight so hard to stay alive, I can't explain it, he shouldn't be alive, but he is and he will be moved to recovery shortly. We are keeping him on a respirator for now, just so he can spend his energy healing."

"Can we see him?" I pleaded.

"Not yet, as soon as it is safe for him I will have someone come get you. Give it another hour, okay?"

* * *

**See, no evil cliffy, I can be nice, who knew? I love you all and can not thank you enough for all the support this past week. Exciting news coming soon. You guys seriously rocked my world and inflated my ego, but don't worry, it got deflated back to normal almost as quickly, LOL. Send me some sugar in the form of reviews, I need it. One more really rough chapter to get through.**


	35. Chapter 35 The Decision

**Thanks to RunCasyRun for help with the medical knowledge and helping me to not make huge errors there. All my Twitter pals and new RP Family, you know who you are, you rock, having sooo much fun with you. **

**RunCaseyRun, enjoy the week with Peter and Jasper, you earned it.**

**On to the story:**

Only At Night

Chapter 35

The Decision

I fell apart in Peter's arms. It was all too much. Jasper was going to be okay, we would be okay. Jacob could not hurt me anymore. Peter held me and rocked me as I sobbed. I fell asleep in Peter's arms at some point and woke when I heard the doctor come back in on the second day and say that Peter and I could go in and see Jasper, but only for a few minutes.

We walked down the antiseptic hall to the room Jasper was in. He looked so fragile, lying there with tubes everywhere attached to a respirator. He was so pale, his skin was nearly transparent and his hair was damp from the sweat glistening on his face and arms. I went to the en-suite bath and wet a hand towel to wipe Jasper's face and arms. I took my time to clean him up and tried to make him comfortable. I kept whispering, "I Love you," over and over again while I tended to him. I did not know if he could hear me, but I needed to say it and if there was any way he could hear me, I needed him to know that I loved him.

Peter paced the room, the stress and concern heavy on his face. He would stop long enough to stand over Jasper and wring his hands nervously as he vacillated between calling him a stupid fuck and threatening him to get better. Watching Peter handle the stress of nearly losing his only remaining family was heartbreaking and sobering. I realized just how close I came to losing the only thing that really mattered to me.

Bringing the towel down Jasper's arm, I tried to keep him comfortable. I cleaned his hand and suddenly felt his fingers move. Dropping the towel to the floor I put my hand in his and his fingers closed around my hand.

"Oh baby, I'm here, I am right here, I am not going anywhere baby." Jasper squeezed my hand lightly and Peter ran back to his other side and took his other hand.

"I've got you now little brother, Bella and I are right here. I love you." Peter's tears ran down his cheeks and he made no move to wipe them away, no longer caring about being brave.

Jasper's brow lifted in his sarcastic look and I could just imagine him saying, "What, no li'l fuck? You getting soft bro?"

I laughed, I honestly laughed for the first time. My cowboy was going to be just fine.

Peter smirked and mumbled under his breath and then just smiled. A few minutes later he told me to stay and he went to let Char and the others know that Jasper was going to be okay. Later I learned that he also told them the incident had done nothing for his sense of humor.

Jasper refused to let go of my hand when the surgeon came in to check on him. He laughed, shaking his head and said that I could stay as long as I wanted as long as I didn't let him exert himself. Peter came back and pulled a chair up to Jasper's side for me and left me sitting vigil.

Nobody left the hospital again that night; they all slept in chairs in the waiting room. Peter came into the room the next day and insisted that I go to the cafeteria with Char to get something to eat while he sat with Jasper. I didn't want to go, but I knew Peter needed his time with his brother even if he was sleeping the entire time. I didn't have much of an appetite but Char made sure I ate something and pumped me full of caffeine.

Jasper slept the entire day, he opened his eyes, looked up at me, smiled and promptly fell back to sleep several times. He was doing better. For the past four days someone came in every four hours to draw Jasper's blood, they were checking to make sure he wasn't losing anymore blood. I later learned this test is an H & H or hemoglobin and hematocrit. That day the Surgeon came in and ordered Jasper off the respirator and then he sat down to talk to Peter and me.

"He has to be the strongest man I have ever seen. He must really love you; he fought harder than anyone I've ever known to stay alive. Frankly I can't believe he survived. The bullet nicked the aorta and ricocheted, lodging in his lung. The fact that you kept constant pressure on it as soon as it happened probably saved his life, that and the short ambulance ride. It helped Chief Uley had me on speed dial and we were expecting him. He had a lot going in his favor. We were able to extract the bullet easily enough without damage to the lung. His blood work looks good, so there doesn't appear to be any internal bleeding, the stitches are holding. I am going to take him off the respirator but he needs to stay another couple days. Keep him calm. The biggest risk right now is infection and long term he could experience some heart problems. When he is healed I will recommend a heart scan and a Muggle test to assess any damage to the heart. Do you have any questions?"

I had a million questions like, when can he return to work; can he fly; are there any physical restrictions? Once the doctor had answered all of my questions I felt a certain relief; but still I was on edge. Jasper would be ready to go home in two days, but I had no idea whether I would be allowed to leave town with him. How would I be able to take care of him if I had to stay here? Jasper was going home, but he would still need a lot of care and someone to make sure he ate properly and didn't over do it. He couldn't drive for two weeks and there were lifting restrictions and just so many things that I wanted to be able to be there to help him with.

Sam Uley and his deputies concluded their interviews the day before and allowed everyone else to leave. I had not been charged with anything yet but was told not to leave town. Sam was talking to the Clallam County Prosecuting Attorney's Office and I would likely find out today whether they would be filing charges before the Clallam County Superior Court. I had to hope that when they considered all the circumstances the decision would be not to proceed, if not, then I would be charged and formally arraigned.

Most of the others had gone back home and were trying to get back to their lives. My life was right here in this bed. Peter and Char took turns sitting with me while I kept vigil over Jasper, refusing to leave. James, oddly enough refused to leave too. He had been camped out in the waiting room for days, only returning to the hotel to shower and change. Marcus had been by to check on us and to run through some of the legal issues with me.

Yesterday they found Billy Black. Billy's body was floating face down at the shore line of the River in LaPush. The official story is that he had gone to the beach to do some fishing and somehow fell from his wheelchair into the water. They found the chair, fishing pole and tackle box on the pier. Sam suspected that he knew they were coming for him and took the easy way out. Alec black had disappeared from the New York apartment and the majority of Jacob's accounts had been emptied by close of business the day before the wedding. There was little doubt that he would never resurface.

Peter came in to relieve Char and pulling me in for a hug said, "Bella I believe this belongs to you."

My eyes searched Peter's face for explanation until I felt him take my left hand and slip my ring back onto the third finger. Silent tears fell as I realized that he had found my ring.

"Oh Peter, how did you... No don't tell me, just, thank you Peter, thank you so much."

"Anything for you baby girl." Char joined the hug and the three of us were standing, arms entangled, silent tears falling when I heard the sweetest sound in all the world.

"You want to let go of my wife asshole."

"Oh baby, sweet baby, you are awake." I kissed his lips, his cheeks, his sexy chin, his forehead. My lips leaving a gentle trail of love as he started to chuckle.

"Darlin', I aint going nowhere."

"It is over cowboy, it is all over now; we are ok. You are going to be just fine."

"Jacob?"

"Dead."

"Good. Wait, you shot him didn't you?"

"Yes, but not before he shot you, unfortunately. I am so sorry baby."

"Don't, please don't darlin'. Are you okay, that is all that matters to me?"

"Yes, baby I am fine he didn't hurt me, he didn't do anything baby, don't worry."

"How long have I been here?"

"Almost a week."

"Peter, have you been macking on my woman all week bro?"

"Yeah, like I said Char, getting shot did nothing for his sense of humor." Peter crossed the room and pulled Jasper into a giant bear hug.

"Don't do that to me again you li'l fuck. You scared the shit out of me." Peter joked but the sincerity behind his words could not be missed.

Char held one of Jasper's hands and said, "Welcome back Jasper."

We filled him in on everything that had happened and the doctors and nurses all came in over the course of the day to check his vitals and ask him questions. He was doing well enough that he would be released the next day.

I called the pilot and made the arrangements for Jasper to be taken home. Peter and Char were going to accompany him if I could not. We were still waiting to hear from Sam. Peter and Char went back to the hotel to get some rest and pack. Honestly, I think they just wanted to give Jasper and I some privacy in case I could not go home with him.

Jasper argued about leaving without me, but we had no proper place for him to convalesce here in Forks, he needed to be comfortable and not stressed. If I had to stay for very long, Forks would be the very definition of stress. If I were charged, I probably wouldn't be able to be with him any way.

Marcus had already warned me that if they charged me it would be very unlikely I would be granted bail because of my financial resources and ability to flee. I also knew if they charged me it would be very unlikely I would ever practice law, and everything would have been for naught. All the studying, all the sacrifice, putting up with Jay, would all have been a waste.

I prayed that God didn't spite me by giving Jacob that much more over me. He really had impacted my life enough. I couldn't bear to give him any more.

Special equipment was being brought onto the reservation today to search for the bodies of the Cullen family. If they were able to find something, maybe between that and Charlie's gun and whatever else they found at Jacob's lair would be enough to convince the Prosecuting attorney not to pursue charges against me. Any circumstantial evidence that could support my testimony about what Jacob had done would make me very sympathetic to a jury. Assuming we could get any of it into evidence, it might make all the difference. Marcus was going to push that hard in trying to get them to forego filing charges at all.

I sat with Jasper while he ate mashed potato, broth and jello. If he could keep that down, he'd get something more substantial for dinner and leaving in the morning would be a sure thing. He was regaining a bit of strength, though he still seemed so weak, so pale. There was still a trace of blueish purple under his eyes. I wondered if he slept at all the week I had been missing. I really doubted it considering he has been asleep for a week straight since I was found and still had the dark circles.

"Penney for your thoughts Bella?" Jasper looked at me over his apple juice.

"Oh sorry, I was wondering if you slept at all the entire time I had been missing?"

"Char made me a few times for an hour or two. I did get shot you know, I think I am entitled to look like hell," he smirked.

"Oh baby I am sorry, you look great to me." I smiled at him taking his hand in mine.

The silence was deafening as Jasper bit his lip, squeezing my hand in his as he started to open his mouth and stopped several times. Finally he worked up the nerve to speak.

"Bella, did you sleep at all while he had you?" He looked down at our hands, I knew he needed to hear it; he needed to know what happened. He wasn't really asking whether I slept; he was probably torturing himself with visions of things that did not happen.

"Ok baby, let me move this tray out of the way." I moved the tray and sat on the side of his bed holding his hands in mine.

"First of all Jasper, you need to know, he didn't, we didn't, there was no sex, he kept hinting that it was coming but he didn't Jasper. So please don't worry about me that way. He touched me, but it was nothing."

Jasper remained quiet and just watched me, his eyes on mine while I tried to get the words out. I didn't know when we would get this chance again to be alone just the two of us and I needed to tell him now.

"Honestly I was out most of the time. He kept me drugged the first couple days, I would wake up and he would give me some water or soup and it would be drugged and I would pass out again. The doctors checked and there is no reason to believe he did anything while I was out. I really don't think he would have either. He would have wanted me to be fully aware of that."

It was time to tell him everything Jacob had told me.

"His attraction to me was my old boyfriend, Edward. It turns out that they were brothers."

"Bella, I know, I know who Jacob is now, all about what Carlisle did. We met Jacob's sisters they told us the whole story."

"Did they know that Jacob killed him Jasper, he killed Edward and his parents and sister? He loved me; Edward was trying to protect me from Jacob. He slept with all those girls because Jacob was doing terrible things to his sister and threatened to hurt me if Edward didn't, he tried to come back after he left me in the forest, Edward was coming back to tell me everything, to take me away with him when Jacob killed him."

"Bella, I am so sorry."

"Everything that I believed was a lie, the last 7 years of my life, based on a lie, Jasper. I am who I am, or who I was before I met you, because of Jacob, what he did."

"Bella, that is not who you are, those are things that happened to you, and you have moved past them, the same way you will get past this, because you are stronger than anyone I have ever known, you are an amazing, smart, caring woman and I love you, I will be there any way I can darlin', okay?"

"Jasper, he killed Charlie Jasper." The tears came in rivers, not stopping even when Jasper took me in his arms and rocked me. Through the sobs I told him what I had not yet admitted even to myself.

"I killed Charlie Jasper, I wasn't devastated enough by Edward's disappearance so Charlie had to die, it is all my fault. If I had never met Edward, none of this would have happened to me.'

"Oh Bella, darlin' you are not responsible for Charlie's death; all of it is on Jacob. Carlisle certainly is responsible for putting it all into motion, but Jacob killed them all on his own, he is the only one responsible for that."

"God Jasper he nearly killed you too, I wouldn't have survived that, if you had...."

Jasper pulled me tight against his chest and whispered into my hair, "Sh, it is okay darlin' I am fine, you could never get rid of me that easily."

"Jasper, I had to flirt with him, make him think maybe I was loosening up towards him. The place he had me it had a cell, if I didn't he would lock me in the cell. I had to stay out of that call if I had any chance of getting out. I let him brush my hair rub my shoulders, he watched me change, and he watched me shower. Oh, it makes me sick to think about it."

"Bella, I know you only did what you had to to stay safe and get back to me, I would have done the same thing. I would have done anything it took to get back to you, to survive. Don't you dare feel guilty about staying alive for me. I am so sorry I couldn't find you sooner. I am so sorry you even went to the stupid graduation ceremony."

"Jasper, if it weren't the graduation it would have been some other time and place, he never would have stopped. Now, knowing the whole story, I know that. Nothing would have changed that. I am just so glad I met you when I did, or I would have left that bar with him that first night and no one ever would have found me. You saved my life the day we met in every way; we just didn't know it yet."

"Darlin' I love you so much, I am so sorry."

We spent the next couple hours telling each other everything that had happened, all that we learned. We each held a few bits and pieces that the other didn't know and the picture just became clearer when all the pieces were on the table.

We talked about our fears of what would happen next. Jasper assured me we would expend every resource to keep me out of jail. I was scared, mostly scared of being away from Jasper again. I really didn't want to go to jail, but if it kept Jacob from pulling that trigger and killing Jasper I would gladly accept it to have Jasper alive.

Jasper did great with his dinner and was just dozing off when Sam came in with Marcus and Tyler.

"Jasper, honey, Sam and Marcus and Tyler are here, can you stay awake just a little longer to hear what they have to say?"

Jasper's eyes opened and he sat up adjusting the bed back to a reclining position.

"What is going on?" Jasper looked first to Tyler.

"Well, we just met with the Prosecuting Attorney, I gave her the facts and the evidence collected. Jacob's place was a haven of evidence. He had videos of the entire time you were being held, tapes of every conversation at your house going back two years. He really never expected anyone to find his hideout; he had enough evidence there to put him away for a couple lifetimes. There was a map of the reservation with crosses in one area that didn't make sense, so the earth scanners were moved there and sure enough we found 4 bodies, two male, two female. We will know the identities once the coroner is done." Sam explained.

"Are they going to charge her?" Jasper asked, looking to Tyler again.

"The Prosecuting Attorney is going to review and get back to us in the morning, but honestly she was horrified by the whole story. Turns out she knew the Cullen's and of course she knew Charlie. I really don't think so, Marcus here is quite smooth. Shit, I wanted to build a shrine to saint Bella and set up an exorcism for the devil himself by the time he was done." Tyler nodded to Marcus in complete respect and a little awe.

"Just gave her a taste of what she could expect to see in the courtroom if she moves forward. She got a glimpse of the publicity she would have to look forward to; I don't think she will move forward. Hell you just closed the biggest case the county will ever see, and she had no idea it even happened, plus closed your Father's murder case. That is huge. I will be very surprised if she proceeds, the odds are not good and an impartial jury weighing in on the fate of Chief Swan's daughter will be very unlikely. Your father was a real hero to this community." Marcus laid it out on the table and seemed so confident, I felt better already.

"A self defense plea will have never had more merit. I really can't see her moving forward." Marcus explained while Tyler nodded in agreement.

Peter and Char showed up just as Sam and Marcus were leaving. We filled them in on the news and talked about the flight to California later in the afternoon. I hoped we would know something by then so that I could leave with them.

Jasper did great with dinner and his appetite was back in full force. He complained about the taste of the food and how he longed for one of Tom's steaks. I knew then that he was ready to go home.

JPOV

I woke up felling like I had been hit by a truck. The only part of my body that didn't scream out in pain was my hand. My head throbbed and my stomach clenched as I tried to look at my hand to figure out why it didn't hurt. Ah, Bella's hand was intertwined with mine. I had her back. The automatic smile caused my head to ache and I was out again, having nightmares about chasing a wolf through the woods. There was an entire pack of them and we were chasing them and they were chasing us, they had Bella. We tried and tried to get around them to get to her but every way we went, our path was blocked by wolves. The leader was this giant ten foot tall russet colored beast with a psychotic gleam in his eye. It was the strangest of the dreams and I attributed it to the morphine. I woke again and Bella's hand was still in mine, she was wiping my face with a cloth and it felt like heaven.

I dreamt of Bella in a beautiful wedding gown, walking down an aisle making her way to the groom. She was so beautiful, as I watched her make her way to the future as though I was floating above somewhere. The scene was wrong though; there was no one there to watch us get married. Peter and Char were not in attendance. When Bella finally reached the groom and the face came into focus it was not mine, but Jacob's. Suddenly Bella's dress went from white to red spreading, absorbing through the material. All I could hear was Bella screaming.

No matter how awful the dreams, every time I woke, Bella was there, right beside me. I lost count how many times I woke to find her there before I was finally able to speak. Her hand was not in mine and I panicked for a second, thinking that it had been a dream, she wasn't really here. Then I saw Peter, Char and my Bella entangled in a hug. I doubt I have ever been so happy. I watched them a moment before giving Peter grief about hugging my woman.

I knew that he too had been going through hell. I knew because if it were him lying in this bed, that is exactly where I would be. The fact that he and Char were holding Bella, made me feel like our family was complete, the four of us will always be there for one another. If something happened to me now, Bella will always have Peter and Char. Just the same way I will always be there for Char if anything ever happened to Peter.

Peter and I have always been close; to a casual observer I am sure our relationship would look strange. Our terms of endearment more than a little peculiar, but we knew. We both knew the world would stop spinning on its axis if anything ever happened to the other; it has been us for so long. Now, it is the four of us and I couldn't be happier that Peter and Bella stumbled into their own peculiar way to show their affection and acceptance of one another. Char and Bella were like long lost best friends, they were going to be one hell of a combination when they wanted something. I think Peter and I will forever be trying to find ways to pretend not to give in for at least a few minutes. Truth is, they own us and they both know it.

When I finally spoke I said, "You want to let go of my wife asshole."

Bella's head whipped around to me so fast it was almost inhuman. She was by my side and kissing all over my face. Yep, all my body parts were in perfect working condition.

Peter and Char each gave me their own versions of I love you and then made some excuse to leave us alone for awhile. I could not have been more grateful.

All I wanted to do was check every inch of Bella's body to reassure myself that she was here and that she was ok. I was terrified of what she had been through while in the hands of that animal.

We beat around the bush for quite a while talking about what had happened to me, the gunshot, the surgery, the prognosis and then talked about my recuperation and heading back to California. All I really wanted to know was whether he had hurt her, whether she was going to be ok emotionally, mentally and even though she looked more than fine physically, I was worried about that too.

Finally we started talking about what had happened. Bella told me he had drugged her and I wanted to kill him again with my own hands. When she told me he hadn't raped her, hadn't really touched her I was relieved but still just sick that he had made her feel the terror that it was coming. I really wanted to kill him again when she told me how he had watched her, how she had had to flirt with him, let him put his hands on her. I would never blame her, but the image will be haunting me for a very long time to come.

We talked about the actual event, the fighting, the shootings. I recalled seeing Bella pull the trigger. I remember thinking as it happened how proud I was of her, that she had the strength to do it, to end it before he killed us both. Then she told me that he had killed her father. I was so sickened and so worried about what more that was going to do to her. I knew that just as soon as I could I needed to talk to Rose and find someone to help us both get through this. Bella was going to need the help even though she seemed so good right now. I just hoped she didn't fight me on it, didn't think I thought she couldn't handle it. All I want is for her to be able to accept what happened without the guilt I already sensed she was feeling.

The hardest part was listening to her tell me about Edward. Believing that he had used her and thrown her away had done so much to form her personality, it terrified me to think about what learning that he loved her and tried to protect her and so many things were not what they seemed would do to her. Would my love still measure up?

We really talked about everything that had happened and all our fears about what was still hanging over our heads. I didn't see any way possible that they would actually charge her with Jacob's murder, but she really worried about it. I don't think I would be able to take it if they took her away from me again, not after everything else. I was thinking terrible thoughts and knew then that I would do anything to keep her from that fate. If it came down to it I would buy a fucking island with no extradition and bury our asses on it to keep her from that fate. This woman has saved my life in every possible way imaginable.

Sam, Marcus and Tyler came in and updated us on the status; Tyler glanced at me a few times and gave his unspoken assurances that Bella would be ok, one way or another. When they were finished filling us in Sam and Marcus were on the way out and Peter and Char returned. Bella said that James had refused to leave the hospital so she was going to walk out with Marcus to let James know what was going on and to tell him to come in and see me.

While she was gone I took care of business.

"She is not going to jail; I don't give a flying fuck what I have to do. Peter you better have a plane ready and waiting. Tyler, I'm sorry man, I'm sorry to put you in this position."

"What? I didn't hear you I was looking at this chart." Tyler nodded to me.

Bella walked back in the room looking every bit like the angel I first saw outside that club. Even under all the stress, all the unknown, she was still the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

"James said to get better; he is _'standing guard' _in the waiting area. He refuses to leave until you are on that plane and back to California. I swear it is like he is one of your foot soldiers or something." Bella laughed and the entire mood lightened.

We talked about the flight and the plans and Peter and Char and Tyler all left. Bella refused to leave my side. She really did look tired.

"Darlin' come on up and climb in this bed with me. Let's get some sleep."

"Sure cowboy, there is nowhere else I would rather sleep than in your arms."

We just snuggled, kissing and fell asleep in each other's arms. The nurse came in and saw the sleeping Bella in my arms. I winked at her and she just shook her head and smiled. She came back a few moments later with an extra blanket.

"Thank you." I smiled at her warmly.

"No problem dear, I just hope they don't go and do something stupid and charge her. You just enjoy the time you have with her just in case. I'll leave you two alone." She adjusted the IV and made a note in the chart and closed her door on the way out.

Shortly after Bella woke up there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

James poked his head in and smiled at Bella still in my arms. "Good Morning guys, there is someone here to see you."

We looked to each other and then nodded to James.

James opened the door and Sam, Marcus, Tyler and a sharply dressed woman walked in.

"Bella, Jasper, this is Maria Santiago the Prosecuting Attorney for Clallam County." Sam made the introduction.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Whitlock." The dark haired woman, petite but fierce looking, nodded to us.

"Hello." Bella stood and extended her hand. I was so proud of her.

"I wanted to come personally and let you know that we will not be pursuing charges against you Ms. Swan."

"Thank you." Bella remained in control and professional.

"I would also like to apologize and offer my sympathies and condolences for all that you have lost because of Jacob Cullen."

"What? Jacob Cullen?" There was venom in Bella's voice as she nearly growled the words.

"Yes, unfortunately he had his name legally changed from Black to Cullen." Maria informed us.

Bella began to shake and Tyler grabbed her and held her.

"Bella, I am so sorry about Charlie, he was a good man, a wonderful Chief of Police and a dear friend."

"Thank you, I am just glad that we finally know what happened." Bella nodded.

"The bodies have been preliminarily identified as Carlisle, Esme, Jane and Edward Cullen. The coroner is just waiting on dental records to issue his conclusion. He wants to be sure there is no possibility of questioning his findings, but he is already positive."

"Thank you Ms. Santiago."

"I just can't believe that Carlisle Cullen... I am sorry Bella, so very sorry. You are both free to leave town whenever you are ready."

We all thanked her again, shook hands and she left. Tyler was spinning Bella around by her waist and Sam and Marcus high fived. James looked like he was going to bust and already had his cell phone to his ear despite the signs everywhere prohibiting its use.

Tyler placed Bella down on the edge of the bed and Bella was back in my arms; it was my turn to kiss everywhere on her face.

* * *

**See no evil cliffie, are you happy about that? Sorry it took so long to update, this chapter was really, really tough. I know you would think the drama would have been harder, but not the case. This one kicked my ass. So I am wondering what you all think would be the perfect first dance song for each of our couples?? Send me your thoughts we'll see what we come up with. **


	36. Chapter 36 Home

Only At Night

Chapter 36

Home

BPOV

Peter and Char went out to enjoy a nice lunch together while I waited with Jasper for the hospital to issue the medical release paper work and the surgeon to come in for his final visit. I was so relieved that I would be boarding that plane with Jasper today.

If we had to fly commercial we wouldn't be able to leave today, but because it was a private plane the altitude was not as high and there was less risk to Jasper's lung. As it was, Jasper was going to be uncomfortable enough and I was worried about him.

The University was very understanding and horrified by what had happened, it was giving Jasper plenty of leeway considering he had been employed there all of a few short weeks. He should be able to teach his classes though, so things would work out.

I spoke to Rose and filled her in on the plans for the trip to California and promised to call her and let her know when we were settled in at home.

It seemed so odd to me that I was not going back to Seattle that I was going to a new home, a home with the man I love and would share the rest of my life with. In every single way, when I board that plane, when I left here today, I left Washington and all of its memories behind. My new life started the minute the plane doors closed.

I don't think I would ever look back. Our friends would be coming to California and we would all meet up in Texas but I would never step foot in Washington again if I could help it.

Peter insisted on coming to California for a few days, just to make sure I had everything I needed and in case there was anything that need to be moved or carried or lifted. He teasingly cursed about having to do the heavy lifting for Jasper yet again, then accused him of getting shot so he didn't have to do any unpacking.

We laughed so hard Jasper was in pain. Char smacked the back of Peter's head and I growled at him. The renewed fit of laughter was worse.

The surgeon finally came in just after Peter and Char returned from lunch and gave us some final instructions and the referral for the cardiac specialist in San Francisco before shaking our hands and bidding us farewell.

Jasper didn't even argue about the wheelchair ride to the exit, I was glad, he was going to need his strength, and we had a long day ahead of us. Even though he wouldn't have to do much it would be exhausting for him. The furthest he had walked until that point was up and down the hall with one of us helping him.

The limo was waiting for us at the hospital doors and dropped us at the hanger at the private airstrip. We had an hour before we would take off but the plane was here, so we boarded and I could see that Jasper was exhausted already by the time we took our seats.

Jasper was sound asleep within minutes of settling in. I was glad Peter and Char were coming with us. I had a feeling I was going to need the help for a few days at least.

The flight was uneventful, Peter was still nervous but nothing like that first time we all flew together. He was able to talk and relax some, although his fingers clutched tightly to Char's hand or the arm rest of his seat. Char was so patient with him and so loving and tender. Jasper never woke up until we were landing.

Peter helped him down the stairs and to the car and fortunately it was not a very long walk. I was worried about him at home, the house was so big. Maybe I should have rented a wheel chair. Of course that thought made me laugh, knowing Jasper would not hear of it.

Home. I couldn't wait to get there, to see it freshly painted. I was excited to see what Jasper had done so far. He had only been there a short time but if I knew him, he had been up to something.

I suddenly remembered we had no furniture in the house. All my furniture went into the guest house, we had no bed.

"Shit." I cried out in the back of the limo.

"Um Bella?" Peter raising his eyebrows grinned at me.

"Where are we all going to sleep? We don't have a bed; the only bed is in the guest house." I can't believe I had not thought of this before now.

Jasper smirked, "I might have a surprise for you darlin'."

"You bought a bed?" I was so confused, when did he have time to do that.

"Yeah, I bought one for our room and for Peter and Char. I just ordered two king sized Sleep Number beds, I figured that way everyone could set it the way they wanted and it will work out with whatever bed frames you pick Bella and Char of course for your room."

"Are they comfortable?" Peter looked a little skeptical.

"I have no idea; I haven't slept on it yet. I wanted to wait for you darlin'." Jasper winked at me and I melted, how it was possible to be so in love with any one person, I wondered.

By the time we arrived at the house, I didn't really care anymore about the details, just like everything else, they would work themselves out. I had all I needed right here in this car with me.

I was amazed when we pulled through the gates; the property and the house really were spectacular. I couldn't believe I actually got to live here. The car drove up to the back drive, it was closer to the door, and Peter helped Jasper into the house while the driver brought the bags in.

We got Jasper settled into the only comfortable chair in the living room. Char and I decided we needed to run out to do some quick shopping; we needed sheets, blankets some groceries. Peter agreed to stay with Jasper and he had some calls to make to check on the ranch.

Jasper handed me a black card as I kissed him goodbye. Char and I took the SUV Jasper had leased until we decided what we wanted. We hit the stores like a whirlwind. Since we had not made any plans on decorating we just bought neutral sheets and blankets, and towels. We bought a ton of pillows and mattress pads and duvets. I never laughed so hard.

Next we hit the kitchen gadgets and we picked out silverware and basic dishes, glasses and cookware. By the time we had gotten to the cookware we had the store manager personally taking care of us.

I had decided on Stainless Steel for the small appliances for the kitchen to match the other appliances. We selected a toaster, blender, kitchen aid mixer, a bread maker, and a waffle maker. The store manager couldn't keep up with us and had to solicit help. By the time we finished appliances we had the store closed except to us and we were laughing so hard I had to run to the bathroom twice, barely making it the last time.

We were on a roll, the manager was dizzy from the dollar signs flashing before his eyes and so we decided to keep going. By the time we were done we had more gadgets than I knew what to do with, two sets of casual dishes and glassware. We had picked bathroom items for the guest baths and even threw in a bunch of odds and ends, including a robotic vacuum cleaner system. The manager had the stock boys load a truck and he would drive it personally out to the house.

Char called Peter to warn him and I handed over the credit card. The manager was delirious. This was definitely a once in a lifetime experience. Char and I laughed so hard all the way to the grocery store we had to pullover.

We grabbed three carts and stocked the pantry in one, the freezer in one and the refrigerator in the third. I had no idea whether we even had the full makings of a single meal with everything we were throwing in the carts.

We were still laughing when we pulled into the garage. The store truck was still in the drive and three men were unloading under Peter's supervision. He just shook his head at us as Char told him to go get the groceries from the garage.

We quickly washed the bedding so that I could make up the bed for Jasper. It was already getting very late and he looked exhausted. Peter had ordered delivery from the Thai place Jasper had found and it arrived just as the bedding was going onto the beds.

We all ate and Jasper was nodding off in the chair. Peter helped him into the elevator and walked him to the bedroom. I went to the bathroom to get a towel and washcloth for him so he wouldn't have to go any further.

I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes swept the room, the candles the... Oh God Jasper, he must have done this before he ever left for my graduation. Tears fell down my cheeks, my sweet, sweet cowboy. The house is empty, but he made sure to stock the bathroom with every romantic thing he could.

I walked back out to the bedroom, straight to Jasper, kissing his cheeks and chin and his forehead. "Oh, baby you are the most amazing man, I love you so much."

Jasper smiled and his head sunk back into the pillow as his eyes closed and he began to snore lightly.

Char and Peter stayed up all night with me trying to get the kitchen things unpacked from the boxes and bags and put away. We managed to finish and get a few hours of sleep before Jasper woke up. He was so exhausted from the previous day that we decided to spend the day in the movie theater and watched old movies. Jasper dozed on and off.

Char and I cooked dinner together and we were starting to settle into a routine. We all worked together like a well oiled machine capable of running without maintenance. By the end of the week, Jasper was getting stronger and Char and Peter were ready to get home and return to their lives.

Jasper and I spent the weekend quietly lounging around the house, talking about things we needed for the house making plans to shop for furniture. On Monday I drove him to the University and he returned to work for a few hours a day. I started the Bar Review course and spent most of my time studying. Jasper would be so exhausted by the time we got home that he would be falling asleep eating dinner. I would tuck him into bed and go back to studying.

When I would join him in bed a few hours later he would wake, smile at me, kiss me and fall back to sleep. We would both wake early and I would help Jasper with his breathing therapy and strength training. He frustrated easily and we both hated that he just didn't have the energy for anything. We knew it would take time, but it was like torture.

It had been three weeks and we had not done anything more than kiss. I woke early and decided to take a shower before starting the coffee. I used the shower gel Jasper has stocked up on and thought about how romantic the bathroom had been when we first came back to the house, all Jasper's efforts and we had not yet been able to enjoy them.

The warm water ran down my back and as I lifted my head, tilting back to rinse my hair I began to cry. I missed my Jasper. Sure he was right beside me night and day, but it just wasn't the same. He was still recuperating. I knew, his feelings had not changed, I knew it was just that he was not physically back to health yet, but I missed his hands on me, his body against mine. I missed the kisses, the soft caresses. I missed the hotter than hell banging against the wall fucking and I missed the tender sweet love making.

Hell, I even missed the talks and the joking and even the time away from each other when I just had to pretend he was with me. I missed just talking on the phone, falling asleep on the phone together.

I knew it was stupid, I knew he still loved me the way I still loved him, but I longed to replace the memories of Jacob's hands on me with ones of Jasper's hands trailing my body, memorizing every curve with his fingertips. I was beginning to wonder whether he was still that physically weak or if he couldn't handle what had happened.

I tried to shake it off and opened my eyes to find Jasper leaning against the sink watching me. I screamed. He took me off guard and it reminded me of Jacob watching me shower.

"Oh shit, darlin', I am so sorry." Jasper was through the shower doors and holding me in his arms in a second. My body shook, the terror of everything coming back at once. Finally naked in his arms and all I could do was shake.

Two days later as Jasper was doing his morning rehab exercises I stood, watching. His still toned body, sinewy arms, flexing, sweat glistening off his flesh. Just the sight of him makes me moan in desire. I quickly ducked out before he spotted me ogling him. He was so uncomfortable about the scars on his chest and back now. I just thought they made him even sexier.

A MONTH. An entire month since we have been home and the only time I have been naked in his arms was when I freaked out in the shower. Every time I looked at him I wanted to just grab him and kiss him senseless. He poured my coffee one morning and he was biting his lip as he added the milk and sweet and low and my eyes locked on his lip, I felt instantly wet.

We drove to the University together every morning, he went to work and I went to my Bar Review course and then hit the library. Jasper was working later and later each day, making up for the time he had missed and trying to get things under control for the summer semester that had already started and ahead for the fall.

I talked to Char and Rose at least a few times a week and to Peter most days. Mike and Emmett would call every Friday night with a toast after they had had several shots themselves. I was missing them terribly. Things were getting more and more stressful around the house. Today I watched Jasper pick up his towel from the floor and nearly screamed.

I smacked his ass and he jumped.

"Fuck Bella. We are going to be late, stop screwing around."

I dropped him at the faculty parking lot and the minute he was out of sight I turned around and went home and cried the rest of the morning.

The phone rang at noon.

"Hello?" I sniffled into the phone.

"Bella, what is going on?" Peter sounded concerned.

That was all it took, I was bawling again, shaking. "He won't touch me Peter, he barely looks at me. I don't know what is going on, oh Peter, what am I going to do?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down honey, what do you mean he won't touch you?"

"He won't touch me Peter, he hasn't..."

"Bella are you telling me you two have not been intimate since you have been home?"

"Yes, Peter, at first I just thought he was too weak from the surgery, and then working was too much and the therapy and, oh Peter something's wrong, he..." The sobs would not stop.

"Bella why didn't you tell me?"

I couldn't stop crying long enough to answer him.

"Bella, I'll be there by tonight. Hang on honey."

Peter hung up and I lay across our bed sobbing until I had to go pick up Jasper.

I don't think he even noticed that I had been crying. The drive home was silent. We got home and he went to the office and closed the door; shutting me out.

At 7:30 Jasper had still not come out of the office and Peter walked through the kitchen door. I looked up from the dishes I was washing and ran into his arms and began sobbing again.

Peter held me until I settled down a bit, running his hand up and down my back.

"Where is he?" Peter was fuming.

"He is in the office; he locked himself in there right after work and hasn't come out."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No, I haven't said a word, he is just shutting down."

"Go on upstairs honey. I'll talk to him."

I nodded and headed for the stairs.

"LI'L FUCK!!!" Peter's voice bellowed through the first floor.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jasper yelled back.

JPOV

"Seriously, what are you doing here Peter?"

"I had to fly my ass out here to find out what the fuck crawled up your ass to make you treat the best thing that ever happened to you like a piece of shit, you asshole."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella, you stupid fuck, what is your problem?"

"What the hell did she say?" He was pissing me off with his butting in bullshit.

"I called her today and she was bawling her eyes out, it seems the love of her life won't fucking talk to her, look at her or touch her and hasn't since she saved his sorry ass pathetic life." Peter was pacing the room wearing a hole in the carpet with his pounding on the floor in those damn boots.

"What?"

"Jasper, get your head out of your ass, what is going on?" Peter finally sat down, dropping heavily into the chair in the middle of the office.

"Shit Peter, I don't know. I walked into the bathroom one day while she was in the shower and turned around and saw her in there and she started screaming and shaking. I am scared to say anything, she stays up all night studying, she won't go to bed when I do, I am fucking exhausted; I can't stay up all night. I am so far behind schedule with work it isn't funny, I'm afraid they are going to let me go if I don't get it together. Then I see her looking at me and when I turn to her she takes off. It is like she doesn't want to be in the same room with me. She doesn't want to talk to me. I don't know what is going on; I'm just trying not to push her too much too fast. Shit Peter."

I hated crying in front of that shit, but he always did have a way of breaking through the bullshit and making me face the things I didn't want to face. I tried to hold the tears back but when he got up and pulled me into a bear hug I just let go.

"Jasper, she thinks you don't lover her anymore, that you don't want her."

"What? That is the stupidest thing I ever.... Shit, she does?"

"Jesus you are the stupidest genius I have ever known."

"Fuck you, I am the only genius you have ever known." I grinned at him.

"What do I do?"

Peter rolled his eyes and his hand cracked across the back of my head.

"Talk to her dumbass."

I nodded and walked out to go find Bella. I could hear Peter muttering behind me as he was dialing Char. "Yeah, Baby I had to fly all the way up her to tell the jackass to talk to his woman....I know...I know."

_Fucker._

I walked into the bedroom but didn't find Bella. I could hear water running in the bathroom and knocked. "It's me, can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Bella was in the tub, water still running, her hair piled up on top of her head, bubbles everywhere. I just looked at her for a long moment.

"God, you are so beautiful, darlin'."

She sniffled, her eyes welling up, threatening to spill over, past the already damp lids. Her eyes were so red, why hadn't I noticed that before?

I walked behind the tub and squirted the bath gel on the loofah and bent down to scrub her back.

"Bella, darlin' I am so sorry. I thought, I mean, it seemed like you needed time, like you weren't ready to talk. Every time you looked at me you would leave the room, you wouldn't come to bed with me. I thought you wanted space."

"Jasper, I thought you needed time, I thought you weren't feeling well, you were so weak and so...I thought you didn't want me after everything...."

"Bella, I love you more than anything in this world, how could you ever think that darlin'?"

'Oh Jasper, we really messed things up, didn't we?"

"Yeah, looks like we did, sugar. You really had to have Peter come out here?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Come here you." I leaned in to kiss her and took her cheeks in my hands. "I love you Bella, nothing will ever change that."

"I know cowboy, I am sorry I ever doubted. Baby we have to talk to each other; we can't shut each other out like this."

"You are right darlin', Bella I think we both need to go talk to someone, maybe Rose could get us some names?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea, I'll ask her. I love you Jasper."

My lips met hers and the kiss moved from fast pecks to a passionate locking of lips and tongues quickly. Her hands pulling me closer, wrapping around my neck, I clung to her like she would disappear if I let go. The tub in our way, I toed off my boots and climbed in on top of her fully clothed. I couldn't have cared less; there was no way I was letting go of her again.

An hour later we heard Peter yell from the hallway, "I'll be in the guest house asshole." We burst out laughing.

"I love your brother."

"Yeah, he's okay."

* * *

A/N

It can't all be roses and chocolate now can it? Don't fret; they are on their way, just some adjustments and fine tuning like every new relationship. Thanks for all the song recs, I have some tough selections to make, but a great new playlist, LOL.


	37. Chapter 37 Making Up

**A/N:**

**Thank you all so much for bearing with me as we near the end. I have learned so much and made so many new frineds during this process, I can't express how much each of you means to me. The boys are off to spend the weekend with my dear friend Mommybrook. Hope you enjoy doll, but somehow, I know you will.**

**

* * *

**

**Only At Night**

**Chapter 37**

**Making Up**

**BPOV**

Jasper climbed into the tub in all his clothes and it was about the sexiest thing I had ever seen. The kisses growing in intensity, my need for him so great. My fingers unbuttoned his shirt, battling the clinging wet fabric, pushing it down his arms. My hands tracing the fresh scars on his chest. My lips kissing the scars, tongue tracing the ridges of the puckered skin there. My tongue moved down his body, as my hands still fought to get the shirt off of him. The wet material sticking to his skin.

Jasper's hands pulling me closer, holding me to him; my back off the walls of the tub. Jasper's legs growing heavy in the soaked jeans, his weight against me. I struggled with the wet leather of the belt and undoing his jeans. He had to push the jeans off of his hips and legs, they were so heavy and clinging to him. Water splashed everywhere, both of us sliding as he tried to get out of his jeans, giving up just past his thighs.

I felt his tongue making slow passes behind my ear, down to my neck, tickling at my hot flesh. His arms wrapped around my back holding me inches from the tub. His knees on either side of me, the course wet denim rubbing against my bare legs, turning me on. My hand reached in between us for him, finding him so hard already. I stroked lightly in time with his ministrations along my neck and shoulders.

Jasper's moans, music to my ears, so long since I heard that familiar purring he makes when he loses himself in my touch. His teeth began to bite against my chest, across my breasts. I felt my nipples hardening at the sensation, preparing, waiting for his teeth to graze them, to bite at them, and pull them. His tongue passing over one then the other, making me gasp in pleasure.

My hand working its magic along his shaft and head as his mouth pulls my breast inside, his tongue swirling and flicking, eliciting moans from deep within me.

"OH God, Jasper." I moan.

"I want you now, Bella, please."

"Yes, Jasper, please I need to feel you inside me, please?"

Jasper dropped his hips as I lined his cock up with my slit and rubbed it from top to bottom, causing him to groan, loudly.

"Oh fuck, please baby, let me fuck you."

"You damn well better cowboy."

Jasper pushed his way into my opening and groaned as his length slid in, my ass clenching tight as he did. I lifted my hips slightly to meet him and his hold on my back tightened, pulling me closer to him.

I felt him rocking his hips, constrained by the wet jeans around his lower thighs as his teeth found my earlobe, nibbling at it before sucking it into his mouth as he slid deeper inside me.

I needed to feel him so badly, I clenched around him, tightening my walls, gripping him, making him yell out.

"Oh fuck baby, so damn tight."

"You like that baby?" I squeezed tighter.

"Oh god Bella, shit yeah."

Jasper sped up, my arms around his back, nails scraping up his skin, he moved faster and harder, hitting deeper within me.

"Oh God, cowboy, you are going to make me cum. Oh shit, oh yesss, yes, yes. Oh Jasper"

"That's it darlin', I want to watch you cum for me, cum hard baby, that's it, yes."

"JASPER!, oh gawd!"

"Again baby, cum again, with me this time."

Screaming his name, trying not to be so loud, biting my lip as he sped even faster, nearing his own climax, I squeezed hard, around him.

"Unfff Bella, shit."

"Oh god, oh god, ohhhh Jasper, ohmygod."

Breathless, panting, Jasper collapsed on my chest. The two of us leaning back against the tub, completely blissed out. His lips all over my neck and chin.

"I'll be in the guest house asshole." Peter's booming voice resonated from the downstairs hallway.

Jasper's laughter against my neck joined with mine and we both laughed, in each other's arms.

"I love your brother."

"Yeah, he's okay."

"Let's get you out of those jeans."

Jasper pushed himself off of me, standing in the tub, pushing his jeans down around him. I giggled watching him struggle with the heavy, wet, denim. He finally freed his legs and left the jeans in the tub as he stepped out and took my hand, helping me out.

"I'd carry you, but I don't think I am strong enough yet, darlin'."

I smiled and stepped out of the tub and into his arms, "Just hold me."

"That I can do sugar."

Jasper held me in his strong arms until we were both shivering from the cool air on our hot, wet, skin.

Laughing, Jasper pulled two bath sheets from the towel warmer and wrapped us both up.

Turning me, facing the mirror, Jasper whispered in my ear, "It will always be you and me, just like this."

Smiling, "Naked in bath towels, cowboy?"

With that I felt him pull at the tucked in towel and felt it drop to the floor.

"I'd much rather you were just naked." Jasper smirked.

I shook my head laughing.

"You are so damn beautiful Bella."

Leaning back into Jasper's chest, his arms wrapping around my waist as we watch each other in the mirror, "I love you so much," I said to his reflection.

Jasper kissed the top of my head and his hand went to the towel around his waist, dropping it to the ground.

"I want to make love to you Bella, slow, tender, all night long."

My reflection bit her lip and visibly shuddered in his arms. "I would like that very much."

After a quiet moment of just holding me, watching us, his hands trailing up my sides and back down again, his fingers grazing the sides of my breasts, he turned me, facing him and whispered into my lips, "I love you, I can't live with out you."

"I wouldn't want to try." My hand took his and we walked, together, into the bedroom.

Sitting on the edge of the bed together angled toward each other, we kissed, slowly, tenderly, the furious pace gone, replaced by a deep felt love and commitment.

We took our time, lips moving together in a slow dance, sharing and tasting, exploring and teasing. Our hands added to the exploration, caressing, gently gliding over still damp skin, like satin against satin.

Sliding back along the bed, reclining, Jasper hovering over me, still kissing me. My hands moving slowly across his shoulder blades, feeling the protruding bone enhanced by his position over me, holding himself up.

Jasper's lips leave mine, making their way to my left ear, kissing the lobe, behind it, down my neck and across my throat. My breath catching as he runs his tongue around the hollow at the base.

My fingertips flitting across his back, running up his sides, across his shoulders and down his spine, just hitting the rise of his little ass.

I feel the vibration against my chest as he purrs at the touch. His chin against my right breast as his lips move down, gently, slowly. Finally kissing around my hardened nipple, tongue swirling the sensitive flesh, moving in tiny little circles as his lips close around my now heaving breast.

"Oh god, Jasper." I moan, unable to remain quiet any longer.

His right hand cupping my left breast as his mouth continues the sweet torture to my right. He squeezes gently, his thumb moving across the pert nipple in a circular motion as his fingers find purchase in the meaty flesh.

My hands now gripping his tight, firm ass, my thumbs nearing his hip bones.

The tiny little bites at my nipple sending a sharp wave of pleasure through my already tightly wound body. My knees rubbing together, trying to keep my hips from begging.

Jasper's knee sensing, knowing, comes between my legs, spreading them as it rises from my calves, up between my knees and slowly works its way higher, settling between my thighs, just out of reach from the place needing it so badly.

My hands pull at his ass, needing him closer still. I feel him chuckle against my breast, but he doesn't move. Instead he continues nibbling at my flesh, my nipple caught tightly between his teeth as he pulls at it. My back arching up into his body, now tight against mine.

His left hand snaking down my body, so slowly, splayed, his fingers touch as much of me as they can as his right hand pinches my left nipple, hard, tweaking it at the same time his teeth bite at my right side.

"Oh fuck, Jasper, uhhh." My leg lifts, my foot running up his bent leg, attempting to pull it closer to the source of heat radiating from my core.

His mouth kisses the now throbbing nipple, his flattened tongue pushing against it, changing the sensation.

"OH GOD."

I feel his tongue flicking against the hot skin under my breast, moving around the chest wall, around the breast, outlining it, surrounding it. Then moving up and down the sternum, content in the valley between the mountains now rising and falling rapidly, with the heavy breaths, gasps, coming from my mouth as my stomach coils, wanting and needing so badly as his hands move to my hip bones, holding me down as my back fights to arch off the bed and into his hot chest.

"Huhhhhh."

My hand tries desperately to reach the hard thickness against my thigh, to no avail as it slides further away, down my leg, as your mouth makes its way lower and lower down my now quivering stomach.

The heat of your tongue, the dampness of your mouth, as you enter my navel repeatedly, I cry out for you, "Oh God, Jasper please, I need you."

One hand settles across my abdomen, low against my pelvis holding me down as your other hand dips beneath, between my legs, now spread wide, your legs nestled between them pushing at my knees, spreading me further for you.

Your fingers lightly tracing all the way from the top of my mound to the back of my ass, now so slick and wet as they make their way back to the top. Finding that already pulsating knob, your thumb pressing on it, as your fingers curl against my lips.

"OH SWEET JESUS, Jasper, unnnhhh."

Your mouth kissing at my bare skin just above your thumb. My body wants to buck up to your waiting lips, but cannot, not under your hold. The feel of your tongue as it slides down replacing your thumb as it glides lower with your fingers, teasing at my entrance.

Painfully slowly, you slide one long finger past my lips, as your others spread them, and I feel it as it makes its way inside, curling around, tracing the entrance as your tongue flicks against my clit.

My body shaking already, quivering, as the orgasm rocks it against your mouth and hand, you, unrelenting in the pleasure you send my needy aching frame.

My walls clenching against your finger as it begins pumping in and out as I cum around it.

"Ohhhhh."

My hands threading through your hair, pulling and pushing and holding you tight to my begging pussy as you add another finger and pump harder and faster, your teeth clenching around the hardened pulsing nub.

"Fuck Bella, so damn tight."

I scream out in pleasure, feeling so damn good, "Oh Jasper, yes."

"Please Jasper, please, I need you, I need to feel you inside me, please baby."

I feel you moving up, lifting my hips so that I am straddling your waist, my legs curling around, locking at the ankles as you line your pulsing cock up to my entrance.

"I love you Bella." I hear, as you rock forward slowly, entering me.

"OH GOD, so fucking tight, Jesus."

My hips rock to yours, as I clench my ass, squeezing as tight as I can around you, my arms around your neck, looking into your eyes, looking back at me, so filled with love and lust.

We move together, rocking, screaming out in pure pleasure, your movements alone driving me wild. But the look in your eyes, the hunger, the desire, the melting away of every negative emotion they ever held, that alone is enough to make me come undone; to make me forget anything that ever happened before this moment and no longer care about anything to come in the future. You are so completely mine, as I am yours. I see the fireworks bursting before us, surrounding us in a splash of color and vibrancy, the ripple of thunderous explosion enveloping us, locking us forever into this flood of emotion.

"Oh my god in heaven." We are one, forever.

*0*0*0*0*0

I woke up to the smell of breakfast, and not just toast either. I smiled thinking how wonderful Jasper is and rolled over to his spot and right into him. My eyes opened, confused at first. If Jasper is in bed with me who is making breakfast?

Peter, oh, I almost forgot that Peter was still here. We never saw him again last night. I nudged Jasper and got up throwing on some clothes. I felt terrible, here he came all this way because I was upset and we completely ignored him while we made earth shattering love and now he is making his own breakfast.

Jasper sat up and looked around the room, watching me stumble across the floor trying to get my pants on. My foot got caught in the pant leg and I dance hopped across the room trying not to fall.

"Practicing for the wedding babe?"

Laughing, "No, dear, your brother is downstairs making breakfast; I forgot he was even here."

"I was that good last night, huh? I made you forget he was even here?" Jasper smirked getting out of bed and walking over to me pulling me into a hug and kiss.

"Hmm, cowboy, you are always that good," I giggled.

Jasper teasingly attempted to remove the pants I just got on. Laughing I swatted his hands away.

"Come on, before Peter makes a complete mess in the kitchen," Jasper said, pulling me with him as he grabbed his jeans from the floor.

"Think you might want to get dressed first?"

"I am, I can walk and put jeans on at the same time darlin'," mumbling, "unlike some people around here."

"I heard that." Laughing I headed down to the kitchen, Jasper right behind me.

"Good Morning lovebirds. Do you always sleep this late?" Peter handed us each a cup of coffee as we walked into the kitchen.

"We had a late night, sorry." I smiled and kissed Jasper again.

"Thanks, Peter," Jasper said over my head as he held me to his chest.

"Sit, breakfast is ready." Peter began plating the frittata he made. "You have both been through a lot, do you think maybe it would be a good idea to talk to someone?"

"Yes, we talked about that last night, I am going to call Rose and see if she can get us some names again," I said, placing my hand over Jasper's on the table.

"Good, it helped me after Mom and Dad." Peter looked at Jasper as Jasper's head snapped up.

"What?, I never knew you talked to someone."

"Yeah, Char's parents insisted on it, I didn't handle things as well as you thought I did. I spent a lot of energy trying to make you believe that everything would be fine, but I was far from convinced. It really helped."

"Thank you Peter." Jasper smiled at Peter and then the two of them stuffed their mouths ending the conversation in their own way.

Peter joined us for some furniture shopping and stayed the weekend. We cooked steaks out on the grill and hung around the pool a bit, just relaxing. Jasper was still not up to a whole lot and the fun in the tub and after and the shopping really wore him out. He fell asleep in the lounge chair.

"So Bella, I don't want to pry, but is everything okay now?" Peter asked as he helped me carry the dishes in from the patio to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think we will be fine, we were both thinking for each other instead of talking for ourselves. A really dumb thing to do, but we understand it now and why and I think we will be alright."

"Bella, I really do hope you will both go talk to someone, everything that happened is too much to deal with on your own, for either of you and you can't rely only on each other."

"We will Peter, I already called Rose and asked her to talk to her therapist about names for us."

"That's good Bella. So Char wants to talk wedding details with you, try not to let her go too crazy will ya?"

Laughing at Peter's inability to ever say no to her, "Sure Peter, just a small intimate gathering for four couples to exchange vows."

"Four?"

"Oh yeah, Tyler and Liz will so be joining us, just wait, I give it until the end of the weekend. He took her to Tahoe."

"Oh really?" Peter laughed, "It is about damn time."

"Oh you are one to talk." I playfully punched his arm.

"Yeah, ok, so Jasper isn't the only idiot."

"Don't call my husband an idiot." I glared at Peter and snarled.

"He's not your husband yet, sugar." Peter picked me up and ran outside throwing me into the pool.

"You are dead Peter Whitlock, dead." I spit out along with the water that filled my mouth from the sudden dunking.

Peter stood at the side of the pool, laughing holding his hand out to me as I swam away. Peter didn't see Jasper get up and walk up behind him. I wanted out of the way before the big oaf came splashing down on top of me.

Jasper pushed Peter in, board shorts and Tee shirt.

Peter splashed him with a flick of his hand and came swimming after me, laughing an evil maniacal laugh.

"Jasper, get your ass in here and save me." I laughed as I swam away from Peter.

We played around in the pool all afternoon, just relaxing and letting loose, before Peter had to leave. We dropped him at the airstrip and the last thing he said before he boarded the plane was, "Oh yeah, I think we should buy a plane."

Jasper's jaw was on the tarmac until long after Peter was on board and I tried not to laugh at him. Peter had conquered his fear.

Rose returned my call with a couple names and we each found someone that we liked. We started therapy right away. I never worked so hard at anything. I was a drained emotional mess nearly all the time. Jasper was too. We both had so many things to deal with.

The next month was really rough as we each explored all the events that made us who we were, that shaped and formulated our personalities and emotional make up. We got through it together, we came home exhausted, but we never shut each other out. Some nights, we just lay quietly, holding each other, and other nights we talked, we shared what we had learned. A few nights, one of us just cried in the others arms. We didn't push, or prod, we just let each other deal in whatever way we each needed. We both put everything into getting better individually.

Three weeks before the wedding, we were ready to try a joint session. We shared so much with each other before that session, that when it came time to talk, we each simply said, "Thank you."

The therapists looked at one another, laughed and said, "You are both going to be okay."

My bar exam came and went. I had absolutely no idea how it went. What's more, I really didn't care. All that really mattered was that Jasper and I were really doing well. He took me out for a nice dinner when it was over, wearing a suit and tie and me in a little black dress and heels for cheese fries and chili dogs and I laughed my ass off. It could not have been more perfect.

Char was calling three or four times a day now that the exam was over and the wedding was only a few weeks away. So many last minute details to work out. There were now four brides and grooms exchanging vows on August 14th and the ranch was an absolute buzz with workers preparing the grounds.

Peter was pretending to complain and Jasper laughed at him every chance he got. We were on skype calls nearly nightly with the whole group.

Char's sister was witnessing on their behalf, Mike on Emmett and Rose's behalf, Wade for Tyler and Liz and James for Jasper and I. I never would have guessed it, but Jasper was insistent that James be the one to stand for us. He muttered on and on about the way he stood guard at the hospital.

In one more week, Jasper broke for summer and we were heading to Texas to help Char and Peter with the final preparations. We still had to write our vows and select our first dance song. We had all agreed to the music for the ceremony already and things were looking good.

Furniture was being delivered and the house was beginning to feel like a home. I was so busy getting the house together while Jasper finished up the semester that time just flew. I was packing our bags the night before it was time to leave for Texas.

True to his word, Peter bought the plane and it was meeting us at the private air strip in the morning. Then it would go on to Seattle to pick up Emmett and Rose and Mike and James. Marcus and his wife and Sam and Embry and Quil and their wives were all joining them. Then on Thursday the plane was retrieving Emmett's family from Minnesota.

By Thursday night all the out of town guests would be at the Ranch.

Char had a rehearsal and a dinner scheduled for Friday night.

I couldn't wait.

I was about to become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

Anyone expecting any surprises next chapter?? Last chance to get your wedding song recs (for any of the four couples) in still haven't decided, lots of great choices.


	38. Chapter 38 The Last Hurrah

A/N Well, it has been a crazy month for me and while I had intended to get this out sooner, Bella and Jasper would not stop whispering in my ear. Jasper will be staying with me from here on out. I need him more than any of you do right now, sorry.

Only At Night

Chapter 38

The Last Hurrahf

Peter and Char were at the house when we got there. Char was checking on details for the weekend. Peter and Jasper had errands to run. Irina was busy making up guest rooms for all the out of town visitors. When she asked if I would help her out with the bunkhouse I was all too eager to pitch in. We made up beds, stocked the fridge and bar area. Emmett's brothers would be staying there along with James and Mike. Irina was even giving up the guest house for the weekend and bunking in with the kids in the one bedroom in the bunk house. James and Emmett's parents and Seth and Embry and their wives were taking over the guest house. The entire ranch was a buzz of activity. There were structures being set up in the yard, white twinkle lights strung everywhere, tenting raised and platforms installed. By the time I saw Jasper again it was nearly bed time and none of us had eaten a thing.

I was exhausted. Jasper suggested a shower before bed, to relax. I had a sneaking suspicion relaxation was not what he had in mind. By the time the warm water hit my shoulders I was yawning and my eyes were drooping. The water temperature wasn't helping at all. Jasper laughed and rubbed my shoulders.

"Come on my bride, I'll give you a back massage and we can call it a night, you should get your rest while you can, the next few days are likely to be crazy." He had taken to calling me his bride ever since school let out.

"Sorry my groom, I am beat though." I took Jasper's hand and he dried us both off with the towels before leading me to our bed. I fell asleep under his strong hands massaging my stressed muscles.

I really was likely to rip the intercom speaker out of the wall as my first official act as a Whitlock. Peter's booming awoke me once again on Wednesday morning. I tried to pull the pillow over my head and drown him out, but Jasper's laughing and pulling at the blanket forced me to hold the pillow with one hand while my other hand attempted to keep the blanket securely under my chin.

Before I knew it, Peter and Jasper were both jumping on the bed, singing "Rise and Shine sleepyhead."

I was not amused. "The bride needs her beauty rest boys." I pulled at the blanket again, covering my head.

"No, she needs to be in the car in 15 minutes for her Spa day with the other Whitlock bride," Peter laughed.

Peeking out from underneath the blanket with one eye, "Really? A spa day?"

"Yes Bella, Char is waiting and the car will be here in 15 minutes, should I cancel?" Jasper smirked.

Taking a moment to peek at their exact locations standing and kneeling on the mattress, I jumped up wrapping the blanket around me causing both of them to fall over. Running, I made it to the bathroom and closed and locked the door. "Jasper Whitlock you will do no such thing, Char needs me." I giggled like a little girl as I looked into the mirror deciding a ponytail was perfectly acceptable for the ride to the spa and quickly wrapped a holder around my gathered hair.

I jumped in and out of the shower in less than three minutes and threw on my robe. I stood listening at the door a minute and heard nothing. Deciding that the boys went downstairs, I opened the door into the bedroom to grab clothes.

The minute I walked into the room a pair of arms grabbed my waist and picked me up off my feet. I shrieked and Jasper screamed, "Put her down you dumb ass, you scared her, you were only supposed to jump out." Jasper was holding his arms out for me and I was shaking.

"OH, God, Bella, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." Peter had tears in his eyes and was himself, visibly shaking.

I took a couple of breaths and told myself to calm down and cursed myself for being so jumpy.

"Peter, it's okay, I just didn't hear you guys and thought you went downstairs already. I am okay, really, I am."

Jasper didn't let go though and I realized my fingers were clutching him, my nails digging into his arms.

"Oh Jasper, I am sorry, I ..."

"Shh, don't worry Bella, we should not have startled you like that, forgive us?" He kissed the top of my head and lifted my chin so that I was looking into his eyes.

I nodded. "Now I really need the Spa, let me go get dressed." I teased, trying to ease the tension.

Peter left and when I came out of the closet Jasper was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Are you OK darlin'?"

"Yeah, I am sorry I am so jumpy, I bet he feels terrible."

"Peter will be OK Bella, I just worry about you."

"Hmm, just one more reason I love you, cowboy," I said, smiling at Jasper.

"So are you surprised about your spa day?" Jasper changed the subject and held his hands out to me.

Taking his hands and sitting in his lap I replied, "Yes, surprised and excited, I haven't been since the last time Char and I went, it will be good to relax and catch up with her. Thanks for planning it baby. What are you guys doing today?"

"Oh don't worry, Char has a list of things for us to do while you girls are gone." Jasper chuckled and shook his head. "Come on, I'll walk you down. The car should be here any minute."

I got up, grabbed my bag and flip-flops, proud of myself for once for remembering and thinking ahead about the pedicure I would be getting. Taking Jasper's hand we walked down to the foyer where Peter was kissing Char.

Jasper coughed to get their attention but Peter just raised one arm behind Char's back and held up a certain finger to Jasper.

"Huh, well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Jasper pulled me into his chest and leaned in meeting my lips with his. Our lips slowly dancing together, his tongue running across my parted lips, slipping inside my mouth only to be eagerly greeted by my own tongue. Jasper's arms pulling me closer as one hand took its place behind my neck, supporting me, holding me to his luscious lips.

The four of us all stood in the foyer kissing for what seemed like a very long time before Peter swore, loudly.

"SHIT! The car service is late. They are never late, today, of all days?" Peter grabbed his hat from the hook and keys off the table. "Come on, we'll drive you."

We climbed into the SUV and listened to Peter bitch for twenty minutes about the car service. He made Jasper call and find out why they were late. They didn't have an adequate excuse, in Peter's words, "Hell didn't freeze so where the fuck are you?"

The next ten minutes we had to endure Peter going on about just buying his own fleet and hiring drivers so that his girls would never be late for the spa again. Char and I looked at each other and it took everything each of us had not to laugh. The minute they dropped us off and we were inside the door to the spa, Char and I both doubled over in laughter.

"Talk about the nervous groom." I teased Char.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea. He is driving me crazy. I can't wait until this wedding is over; oh and just wait until you find out about the honeymoon."

"What? What about the honeymoon?" I got nervous and the look in Char's eye didn't help alleviate that feeling of foreboding.

"I don't know, but the two of them are up to something. I can just tell. Plus, I overheard Peter on the phone saying something about _"...the girls will love that it's a surprise, it's a honeymoon what do they need to pack, it's not like they will be needing clothes."_

"OH SHIT!" I was with Char, this was not good. Peter was much more likely than Jasper to do something over the top. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if a brand new stretch limo pulled up out front to pick us up today with our new driver.

I told Char my suspicion and she paled and said, "Oh, hell, that was all probably a set up for it."

We laughed all the way through the dressing room and the lounging area while we waited to be called in for our first appointments. The boys went all out and we had full day appointments with just about every service we could want. We spent the first half hour with our attendant, selecting services and our lunch menu. She came back to retrieve us with the day completely mapped out for us. We met the hair and makeup experts that Char had hired to come out to the ranch on Saturday to help the four of us get ready for the wedding.

The day included massages, mud baths, body wraps, facials, waxing, manicures, pedicures, lunch, hair and makeup practice sessions. It was so relaxing and so tiring at the same time. When we went to get dressed, our attendant handed us each a garment bag and told us that we were requested to wear the contents.

Char had the biggest shit eating grin on her face. I was a bit frightened to look inside. Both bags contained simple but elegant little black dresses and heels, the undergarments, well, let's just say the boys were being boys.

We dressed and our makeup was touched up one last time before we were ready to leave. Sure enough the boys were out front and ready to go out with what appeared to be a new car service and driver waiting.

When I got to the car and James stepped out, followed my Emmett and Rose, then Mike, I was jumping up and down in the street. Reality set in, the wedding was only three days away. My family was here. I couldn't have been happier.

Rose and Char were hugging and Char was squealing, Rose, tried to quiet her down. Emmett had me in a bear hug.

"Em,...can't...breathe...buddy."

He let go only long enough for Mike to replace the death grip with one of his own. Jasper and Emmett were laughing and James and Peter were high-fiving each other.

Some things would never change. That was a good thing in my book.

"The "adults" are back at the house, they insisted us "kids" go out and have fun." Peter smirked and rolled his eyes.

"What? Not even Seth and Embry wanted to come out?" I whined.

"It was a long day with the flight and all Bella, and they drove down to Seattle from Forks too. By the way, nice plane guys. I could get used to that." Emmett grinned, fist pumping the air.

"Anytime you want to use it Emmett, just call me." Peter proudly offered.

I thought Emmett was going to fall over. His eyes were about to pop out of his head. Rose took her hand and placing it under his chin, closed his gaping jaw, shaking her head as she looked at Peter, rolling her eyes. Peter just howled.

"OK, everyone in the car, we are going to dinner and we are going to be late." Jasper began pushing Mike and Emmett to the car. "Everyone else is meeting us at the restaurant."

"Who else is coming?" I asked Jasper.

"Tyler and Liz, Wade and Emily, Preston and Lauren and Jackson and Jess."

"Awesome, you guys haven't met Jackson and Jess or Emily and Lauren yet, you'll love them, I said to my family as we climbed in the car.

The night was so much fun; we ate, drank and joked. I hadn't laughed so hard in ages.

Jasper and James challenged Peter to shots and Mike just had to get in on that action. It wasn't exactly fair; he was practically a professional with all his time behind the bar, years of practice staying sober while he got his customers loaded. Emmett, Wade and Preston immediately stopped drinking when the contest started. Char and I eased up and refused shots, it wouldn't do to have all of us sick as dogs in the morning.

Rose hit it off with Lauren, Emily and Jess; I knew she would. They spent most of the night dancing while Char and I bounced back and forth between the dance floor and the table, keeping an eye on our boys.

The drunker they got, the hornier they got. Jasper kept grabbing my ass and kissing me. It reminded me so much of when we first met. The way we could never seem to keep our hands of each other. I knew things in the last few months had caused us to behave a little differently and I welcomed the return to the past.

Peter was groping Char and she was laughing at him. It was funny to watch.

By the time we went home Preston, Wade and Emmett had to help carry Jasper and Peter to bed. Tyler helped Mike, who was actually in worse shape than I ever would have imagined. Jasper and Peter gave him a real run for his money. James, frighteningly, was walking and talking just fine, just thought everything was funny and wouldn't stop laughing.

Thursday. Emmett's family would be arriving later this morning. Jasper was still asleep when I woke up, so I got dressed and went down to the kitchen to get breakfast started. I was shocked to see Peter already up and preparing his usual breakfast feast for everyone.

"What can I do to help?" I asked as I walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Can you set the table?" Peter pointed to the stacks of plates he had taken down from some unknown cabinet. For two guys, they really had more dishes than made sense.

"Sure, how are you feeling this morning big guy?" I chuckled.

"I feel fine, where is lil' fuck?"

I laughed, "Still in bed," I shook my head.

"No I'm not, my bride." Jasper walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

"Morning, my groom." I turned in his arms and kissed him good morning.

People started filtering in for breakfast, one group would finish and the next would be coming in. Mike and James were in the last group to come in, walking up from the bunk house.

"Hey, how you boys feeling this morning? Who won the bet anyway? I can't seem to remember." Peter smirked.

"Man, my head hurts, where are the aspirin?" Mike sat pouring coffee as he answered.

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of Motrin and tossed it to Mike.

"Well, I am fine; you fuckers were so loaded, you didn't even notice I wasn't drinking the shots, just refilling yours." James laughed and shook his head.

"You ass-hat." Jasper smacked him in the back of the head.

"What? My official job is watching your back and you were only interested in watching the bottom of that shot glass, and well Bella's ass." James shot back at Jasper deadpanning.

As much as I was looking forward to it just being the two of us in California, I really was going to miss this, all of our family together.

All the ways life was about to change began to sink in.

"Emmett, you and Rose want to take the limo to the airport to meet your family?" Peter asked when Emmett and Rose walked in for breakfast.

"Sure, that would be great." Emmett fist pumped Peter.

"Emmett, you go on ahead, I have a dress fitting," Rose reminded him, "you can spend some time alone with your family, and I'll meet you back here."

Breakfast finished, everyone scrambled to finish up last minute running around. Char, Rose, Liz and I all had last minute dress fittings. Emmett was off to meet his family, Jasper and Peter had mysterious errands to run and Mike, James Seth and Embry were helping hang netting on the arches for the ceremony.

Char's parents were hosting all the other parents at the Country Club for a round of golf and lunch in the afternoon. Sam and Marcus and their wives were joining them.

All in all, the Ranch was turning into a zoo.

Thursday evening was all about relaxing. We ordered pizzas and everyone did their own thing; either playing video-games, watching movies, some of the guys were playing cards. Emmett and Rose spent some quality time with his family. I spent some time with Sam and Seth and Embry and their wives, catching up on the news from Forks.

Jasper came in and asked to speak to me. He looked like he had seen a ghost, and led me to our room. He was making me nervous and apparently James and Peter too; both of them looked at him with an odd expression. Jasper just shook his head at them and pulled me along behind him.

Once we were in our room and the door closed Jasper stood quietly for a few seconds, as though he was thinking about how to word his thoughts.

"Bella, I think we should sit down." Jasper led me to the bed and sat, gently pulling me down next to him.

"Jasper, what is it, what is wrong?" He was scaring me and I just wanted him to spit it out.

"I don't know how to tell you this, so I am just going to say it and feel free to tell me to fuck off if you want."

"Okay, Jasper, you are scaring me, please just tell me, as long as you always tell me the truth, we can work out anything."

"This is shitty, Bella, it is Alice."

"What?" Five million thoughts were running through my head at once, he still loves her, he wants her, she wants him, there is a child out there he didn't know about, and then, the worst thought of all, the thought of betrayal.

"I am so sorry Bella, she just called." Jasper's hands were intertwined with mine and I desperately tried to pull away from him.

"Jasper, spit it out."

"She is in town; she wants to come with her parents to the wedding."

"She wants to come to our wedding? That's all?"

Jasper looked at me confused. My face must have been contorted with all the emotions that just flooded me. I had such a difficult time trusting anyone and I had finally let someone in completely and the thought of him lying or betraying me was just too much. I couldn't help my mind going there; distrust came so naturally to me. Would I ever stop doubting?

"What did you think...oh, you...you thought it was something else? Bella, you didn't think I still had feelings for Alice did you?" Jasper pulled me into his arms, wrapping them around me, burying his face in my hair.

"I'm sorry, I..."

"No Bella, I am sorry, I never thought of that, I know how hard it is for you, I should have just said it, or just told her no. I never imagined she'd come into town. Bella, I love you and only you, and to be honest, whatever I did feel for Alice, a long time ago, is nothing, not in comparison to what I feel for you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do."

"Tell her to come Jasper, the whole town will be here, she is or was your friend, she should be here. Don't ever mistake my insecurities and trust issues for jealousy; I have no problem with you and Alice being friends, it is no different than your friendship with Liz, or Jess or Emily. Hell, my two best friends are guys."

"Bella, you can always trust me, no matter what it is, I will never betray that trust."

"Jasper, tomorrow, I give you my heart, my soul, everything that is me, I trust you to the ends of time to safeguard them, that doesn't mean that my insecurities will never rise up again and bite us in the ass."

"Bella, if I lived a hundred lifetimes, I would still never deserve you so I will put my insecurities in the jar with yours, they can battle it out while we live happily ever after."

Leaning in kiss him, I whispered, "I love you, cowboy."

"I love you too. Do you want to go back to our guests?"

"No, I want you to get out; I have vows to revise." I laughed at the chuckle and smile on Jasper's face.

"Baby, I had the same idea. I'll be in my office. Hurry."

Finally, Friday came. The rehearsal was set to start at 4:00. We had all been a little concerned about how four brides were going to make it down the aisle without it becoming a circus. Char had recommended four Aisles and five pie shaped seating sections rather than one main aisle. Each bride would walk down her own aisle. The first section of seats was Liz's family; then her aisle and to the right of her aisle was seating for Tyler's family on the left half and Char's family on the right half of the seats. Char's aisle came next with Peter's and Jasper's guests all seated to the right of Char's aisle. My aisle was to the right of Jasper and Peter's guests and mine and Roses' guests were seated in the section to my right and on the opposite side of Rose's aisle Emmett's family occupied the last seating section.

Once that was settled, the rest was pretty straight forward. Irina was running around like the mother of the bride, organizing and assisting, making last minute preparations and supervising the cleaning and landscaping and catering staffs. Char was so calm and relaxed as she spoke with Irina, answering questions, providing instructions.

We were all getting ready for rehearsal. Rose and Emmett were staying in one of the guest suites and Liz was getting ready at home. Tyler was in the bunk house with Wade, James and Mike, where all the guys were spending the night before the wedding. Char's sister was working until 3:00 and coming to the ranch straight from work. All the girls were spending the night on the Ranch and Char and I had planned a cozy little hen party for us after the rehearsal dinner.

By 3:30 all the couples and witnesses were gathered in the kitchen just waiting for Char's sister to arrive to begin the rehearsal. Most of the out of town guests were either, enjoying the pool, playing tennis or taking advantage of the exercise room. Jasper and Peter were busy playing host and talking to the judge that was presiding over the ceremony the next day. The seating was set up on the grounds out behind the house and the main yard. The backdrop for the ceremony would be the pool area, the rock formation waterfall the main focal point across the pool behind the altar.

The ceremony was set for sunset; it would still be light as we walked down the aisles, and exchanged vows, but by the time we were making our way back down the aisle the sunset would be casting a magnificent glow over the yards. Char had probably a million little twinkle lights adorning all the trees and running up and down trellises billowing with netting strategically placed around the ceremony area and through the pool and patio areas all the way across to the area for the reception on the opposite side of the patios. The most elaborate tents were set up with the seating for the dinner. There were intimate seating areas scattered around the decks and patios and a giant dance floor laid out about 20 feet from the main pool area. Char had all the final touches arranged to be taken care of in the morning so that there would be some element of surprise for all of us. All we knew was that the colors were Raspberry and shades of pink.

Char's sister arrived and as Char and Peter greeted her, the rest of the group started making its way out to the yards. The Judge asked all of us to take a seat in front of the altar to run through the plan. We all took seats in the middle section and were giggling and teasing with one another. Jasper placed his hand at the small of my back and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"You're sure this is the way you want to do this? We could still take off and do it by ourselves darlin'," he chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way cowboy." Smiling, I leaned back into his arm.

Char, her sister and Peter all took a seat next to us. I heard James gasp next to me and turned to see him open mouthed staring at Char's sister. I grinned and looked to see her blushing and biting her lip as she looked down at her folded hands in her lap. Smirking, I elbowed Jasper and he just smiled.

The Judge explained the way that the ceremony was going to work. Char would be walking down the aisle first, followed by Rose, then myself and then Liz. We would each walk up and meet our groom and witness at the altar. We had all agreed on a civil ceremony so the Judge was going to say a few words and Irina was going to read a poem, then we would exchange vows in the same order, exchange rings, first kisses and be declared husbands and wives. A couple songs strategically placed in between and the ceremony would not take more than 35 to 40 minutes depending on everyone's vows.

We ran through a dry run of the ceremony. Liz's father and Char's father were walking them down the aisle. Rose had asked Emmett's brother to do the honors and Sam had agreed to stand in Charlie's place for me. The separate aisles provided the perfect touch; each bride would have their own turn to shine. The four of us waited behind the netted Arbor style trellises lining the back of the seating area and only stepped out for our own turn.

Pachelbel's canon in D would play on the piano for the entire time it took to walk down the aisles. It was more formal than I would have chosen but, I loved it and now that the time was almost here, I was genuinely happy that the ceremony was going to have some more formal traditional elements included. Each of us was wearing what we wanted; some went with a more formal look others more casual. We had not all seen each other's selections yet and I was so excited to see what everyone picked.

All in all I was so excited for the next day, the surprises Char had in store, seeing everyone make the commitment, doing it with our best friends and family. Most of all, I couldn't wait to see Jasper waiting at that altar for me.

The rehearsal went fairly smooth once everyone stopped giggling and goofing around. We each walked our aisle and Irina ran through her poem and we walked through the timing for the vows and the Judge announced that we were "good to go" and we practiced walking back down the aisle and straight to the reception line. We were all to be lined up at the edge of the dance floor so that the guests could greet each couple and end the walk from the ceremony site to the cocktail area to mingle while the line progressed.

Char was truly amazing, pulling off the logistics for one wedding was hard enough, I was astounded at how well orchestrated she had everything for four couples. Once we had all made it over to the area for the receiving line Char had a champagne toast waiting for all of us. We toasted and took a quick walk through the pool decks and patios where the cocktails would be served and then through the tents where the dinner was to be served. There was a head table set out for all the couples and the witnesses. I burst out laughing when I caught James switching the place cards so that he would be seated next to Char's sister. They hadn't even been introduced yet. Peter took notice too and after ten seconds of fury on his face he smirked and shrugged.

The dinner was being held at Tom's. We were all heading out to the restaurant; all the out of town guests, and the entire bridal party. We piled into limos; in ours, Jasper and I, Peter and Char, James, his parents, Char's parents and sister.

I watched James hold the door for his parent's and then Char's and finally char's sister before he climbed in ahead of Peter and Char. Peter looked to Jasper and I as he held the door for Char.

"He hurts her and I will kick his ass." Peter climbed in after Char and I kissed Jasper, smiling, before climbing in after Peter. Jasper got in and closed the door behind him.

Once Jasper was in the car, I decided to put James out of his misery.

"Has everyone met?" I asked looking at James.

I introduced Char's parents to Marcus and his wife and then introduced James to Victoria. Neither one of them even acknowledged being introduced to one another's parents. Marcus and Char's fathers' looked to each other and then to Peter and Jasper who were smirking and trying to hold in the laughter. Peter winked at his soon to be father in law and Jasper nodded to Marcus. Seals of approval given, the mothers both rolled their eyes as we all turned to watch James and Victoria, already heavy into their own conversation and oblivious to the rest of us. I couldn't have been happier and judging by Char's expression she felt the same way too.

We were the first to arrive at the restaurant and Tom was out front waiting to greet us. Not only was he hosting the rehearsal dinner tonight but he was also catering the reception. We piled out of the cars and said hello and he met all the couples and their families. He spent a good deal of time with us before returning to the kitchen to see to the dinner.

We started with a champagne toast and appetizers on the roof top garden deck. Everyone was laid back and really enjoying themselves. Nobody mentioned Jacob or the incidents, everyone talked about the wedding and the party after. Tyler's father asked me about school and the bar exam and had a million questions about the foundation we were starting and promised to help in any way he could. Char's mom took me under her wing right along with Char and insisted that if I ever needed anything that I was to consider them family and not hesitate. She explained that they had been pseudo parents to the boys ever since their parents died and considered them both sons.

Sam was so proud to be standing in for Charlie, he told stories about my dad most of the night. Jasper was riveted to each one, learning as much as he could about my family and my past. Jasper laughed his ass off at the fishing stories and I swear he had a tear in his eyes when Sam told the story about my leaving for college; Charlie was a lost puppy dog without me.

The night went too fast and before I knew it, it was time to go home. Jasper held my hand the entire way, I couldn't stop smiling. I hated the thought that when we got to the house he would be leaving me to go crash with the guys. I wasn't sure I would be able to sleep without him near me.

Rose had the same concern and when we got home we were all hanging on each other, not wanting to let go for the night. Finally, Jasper suggested that Rose crash with me and we could "have a pillow fight or some chick shit."

We both laughed, but immediately agreed it was a wonderful idea. Before bed both Char and Liz joined us. We giggled half the night and although we didn't have a pillow fight, it was the first girl's sleep over party I ever attended. I think it was pretty typical, we talked about the boys and sex and fashion. Char made us go to sleep eventually because she claimed she didn't want all her hard work to be for nothing when four brides staggered down the aisles with bags under their eyes.

In the morning, we would all wake up to our wedding day.

* * *

Yeah, sorry, this was meant to be the wedding but it would have ended up being like 20k words, so the good news is, most of the wedding is already written and I promise, the distractions have been minimized, this will get top priority. I love you all for the continued support, thank you.


	39. Chapter 39 One Big Happy Family

A/N: Finally, the moment we have all been waiting for. I hope it delivers. I have so many people to thank for all the support and help with the story. I promise I will call out everyone of you in the Epilogue. That's right, this is it, the last chapter. If you have enjoyed the story be sure to add me to author alert's if you haven't already. I have another Bella Jasper story chomping at the bits and it will begin posting sometime over the summer. It will be another multichapter.

Only At Night

Chapter 39 One Big Happy Family

I hated the thought of leaving Bella in the house without me even for one night. I really wasn't sure why I had ever agreed to this stupid tradition in the first place. For the first hour we all sat around the bunk house moping about not being with our women. Peter kept pacing back and forth mumbling under his breath, slamming beer after beer. Emmett was destroying the Wii game controller by taking his frustrations out on it.

Well, all of us except James. Jackass wouldn't stop asking questions about Victoria and going on and on about how beautiful she was and smart and, I really considered knocking him out to shut him up.

Before I had a chance to say anything Peter started grilling James.

"Victoria is my sister, what exactly do you think you are going to do, date her from halfway across the country? Or did you think it would be a wedding fling?"

"What? No Peter, I don't know what is going to happen, we just met, but I really, really like her man. She isn't like anyone I've ever met." James kept his cool.

"Why, why do you like her, unh, what makes her so damn special when you have made your way through half the population of Seattle?" Peter was getting louder as he spoke

"Are you kidding me? She's smart as hell, funnier than shit, she sees right through my crap and called me on it in the first ten minutes. Did you know that she thinks you are the best thing that ever happened to Char, or that she wishes you really were her brother? How about that she wants to be a chef, but worries that you and Char will not approve, did you know that?" James shot out of his chair and started pacing the room.

Peter folded his hands across his chest and stood completely still.

"And besides asshole, just because you are marrying her sister doesn't give you the right to tell her who she can date or marry or fall in love with."

A great big grin started spreading across Peter's face and I could almost hear the words before he spoke them.

"Welcome to the family asshole."

"What?" James stopped mid pace and whipped around staring at Peter.

"You heard me, brother." Peter smirked.

"Oh, well, um, thanks." James smiled like a jack ass.

"Are you two done, because the rest of us would really like to play cards now?" Emmett had given up on the Wii and flicked the deck of cards he was now holding at the two of them and we laughed our asses off.

We were all nervous with the wedding in the morning. We played cards until the wee hours and then agreed we all needed to crash or we'd get our asses kicked by the brides. That was a fucking scary thought.

Sleep evaded me, I tossed and turned and practically shook with excitement. I hoped Bella would appreciate the honeymoon we planned. I knew she was going to think it was too extravagant, but I also knew we would have a fabulous time.

I was so excited for her to see the first leg of the trip. We were flying to Scholes Field in Galveston. Then driving over to the port to embark on the Yacht we selected. The Anastasia, a 245 ft beauty boasted 4 identical master suites, so each couple would have the same amenities. The vessel is huge with plenty of room for all eight of us to spend lots of time together as well as doing our own thing. Some of the amenities are a large usable sundeck Jacuzzi pool, a full sized Gymnasium, and Aquarium and a Disco Lounge. Outside fun includes a water toy store, with every conceivable water sports product, as well as custom design tenders and a fantastic aft swim platform. I couldn't wait for the girls to see the pool deck and the disco, I knew Peter was planning a full night in the disco complete with karaoke.

I was looking forward to making use of all the water toys, jet skiis, ski boats, ski tubes. Ok mostly I wanted to watch Bella in a skimpy bikini all week.

Then a full week in Bora Bora where each couple will be staying in their own over water bungalow complete with its own plunge pool. The itinerary offers snorkeling and deep sea fishing, a remarkable spa, excursions to feed sharks, sea turtles, manta rays and I was excited about an excursion that tours WWII historical sites.

I figured the girls may not be interested in the deep sea fishing excursion, but that picture of Bella with the fishing pole told me not to be surprised by anything she may want to do.

Once the Bora Bora portion of the trip was over we would board the Anastasia again for the trip back to port in Galveston. I imagined we would do a lot of relaxing on the last leg of the journey.

Emmett and Tyler took a little convincing to get them to join us and accept the trips as our wedding gifts to them. After all, it wasn't like we could take it with us and Whitlock's for generations were already taken care of. If we couldn't share it with the people we loved, what was it worth? It was certainly the most extravagant think Peter or I had ever done and neither of us could think of a better occasion to go big.

Everyone would have plenty of privacy, but yet, we could still spend some time all together. Peter was insistent that we do everything we wanted, sky's the limit. I know Bella is going to give me some grief for going over board, but I also know she is going to love it and the fact that we all get to be together just a little while longer, she is going to love it.

I finally fell asleep dreaming of the honeymoon. Peter actually let us sleep in instead of waking us at the butt crack of dawn the way he normally would. I think he was terrified of angering Char today if we all dragged ass to the ceremony.

The girls were going to be kept busy all day preparing for the ceremony, doing what only women could possibly understand. We helped finish the setups Char wanted completed before Inez kicked us back to the bunk house so that she could oversee the florist setting the finishing touches on the floral arrangements.

We did a couple quick shots for liquid courage before Inez came back and caught us with the bottle and took it away, scolding us and shooing us to go gargle with mouthwash so the brides would not get one whiff and turn back around at the head of the aisle.

I almost felt bad for Wade and Preston. They had agreed to stick around the ranch for a few days and oversee the breakdown of all the rentals and putting the ranch back to pre-wedding condition while we were on our honeymoons.

Before I knew it, it was time to get ready for the ceremony. The bunkhouse proved to be the right choice for a group of guys to all shave and shower at once. James' Mother helped us with pinning the flowers to our lapels. We had all opted for suits rather than tuxes since it wasn't a completely formal affair. I had half expected Bella to want to go with jeans, but, as usual, she surprised me and actually went more traditional than I would have ever imagined. I was so anxious to see her, she had refused to let me see the dress until she walked down the aisle.

It was time. We were all ready and getting nervous as we drove down to the main house. Peter was barking orders, and spitting fire. Emmett was blabbing a mile a minute and grinning like an idiot. Tyler was actually very calm and shaking his head at the other two goofs. I was wringing my hands apparently, until James reached over and squeezed my hands and said, "Dude, chill."

We took our places at the head of the aisles, James at my side, about 10 feet from Emmett and his brother on one side and Peter on my other. Most of the guests were seated already when we took our places. Wade and Preston were escorting the remaining guests to their seats. Music was playing, as we waited for our cue that the brides would be making their entrance. The music changed and Wade joined Tyler as Victoria took her place at the back of the seating area.

Victoria walked down the aisle as the only female attendant. I couldn't help notice the awe emanating from James next to me, or her shy smile just for him as she glanced in our direction. I was very curious to see where this was going to lead. Peter kissed Victoria's cheek as she took her place at his side just as the music changed and our lives began the change I had looked so forward to for so long now.

I watched the woman that has been my sister for years already make her walk down her aisle with the man who has been a father to us all to join my brother for the rest of their lives. She looked so beautiful and Peter, well, he just looked like he would cry in joy as he watched her make her way to him.

Rose took her place at the start of her aisle and Emmett's jaw dropped a bit. He recovered quickly but his brother still smirked. Rose did look, well, like Rose, gorgeous and beyond sexy. She sauntered down her aisle on Emmett's other brother's arm and sort of sashayed to Emmett's side.

I shifted on my feet as I saw Sam take his place and hold his hand out for my girl. James' hand patted my shoulder before dropping back down to his side.

"OH MY GOD, she IS an angel." I murmured, barely cognizant of the smirking from James and Peter.

She glided down the aisle like an angel on a cloud, not so much walking but floating, glowing, the promise of heaven on earth, at last, she was MY ANGEL.

BPOV

The alarm clock went off at 6:00 am. I reached for it and was blocked by an arm across my throat. There was a knee in my side and a leg across my stomach, a pair of feet entangled with my foot. The feel of hot breathe against my shoulder and long blond hair covering my mouth. My eyes shot open, wider, taking in the scene around me, my head splitting with the incessant buzzing of the alarm. I had the distinct feel of cotton in my mouth. Arms and legs began to shift.

"Uhh, excuse me." I pushed at the limbs tangled with mine.

Char popped up first, bleary eyed, "Oh hell, what time is it?"

"6:00, please turn off the alarm and get Liz's arm off my throat."

Pushing at Rose, wiping her hair away from my face, out of my mouth. "Rose, come on hun, wake up."

Nothing.

"Rose, sweetie, come on it's our wedding day." Char pushed gently at her shoulder as she tried to wake her.

Nothing.

"Rose, get the hell off of me." Liz pushed her legs off of her. Rose groaned and continued to breathe soundly.

Nothing.

"Oh for crying out loud. Rose, Emmett is here and he wants sex," Liz yelled.

Rose screamed shooting straight out of the bed "Baby? Where you at baby?"

Laughing at Rose, we all got up and began milling about. Char had the hair and makeup and nail people coming to the house at 8:00 to start getting everyone ready. We had two hours to all eat some breakfast and shower.

All of us in one bed falling asleep chatting and giggling had not been a very good idea. My back was aching and I needed to stretch out. Liz was stiff and sore too. It had been fun to just be silly and be girls, talking into the wee hours, but passing out from exhaustion in a pile of tangled limbs was just not the best move when we had a big day ahead of us.

Everyone retreated to their own rooms to shower and throw some clothes on and we agreed to meet in the kitchen in thirty minutes for some breakfast. Turning the shower water on to warm up I leaned against the sink to brush my teeth. Standing, looking in the mirror, I smiled at my reflection, so happy that it was my wedding day. A day I never thought would happen, much less to such an amazing, wonderful man, that truly completes me. Brushing my teeth, thinking about how we met, where I was in my life at the time, astounded that we were

able to find each other and open up to one another. So grateful that we both took that risk.

Everything was my last time as a single woman, the last shower, the last morning, the last time I would be making decisions only for me. I knew it should have been intimidating on some level, but it wasn't. I looked so forward to it.

Showering quickly, washing and conditioning my hair and combing it out, wondering what it would be like ten years from now, twenty, hell fifty years from now. I never questioned that it would be amazing and we would be at each other's side.

Throwing on clothes and heading to the kitchen a definite bounce in my step, ready to become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. Irina and Char preparing breakfast, Char smiling so happily. It thrills me to think of this as her kitchen now.

Liz and Rose come walking in laughing together and teasing about the honeymoon.

"Hey, what do you know about your honeymoons? Jasper won't tell me anything." My eyes narrow and then out of the corner of my eye I see Char turn and face them, hands on her hips.

"Oh, um, nothing really, just that I don't think it is just the two of us, but Tyler really won't say."

"Neither will Em, but I know Peter has had something to do with it, Em has been talking to him all secretive for weeks. I just thought maybe Peter was letting us use the plane to get there, wherever it is." Rose's face gave away that she was trying to put pieces together.

"Ladies, have you been asked to pack anything, prepare anything for a trip?" Char walked closer so that we were now in a tight circle as Irina continued to attend to the stove.

"No, not a thing, and Jasper, he can not pack for shit. Something is up."

No one had packed any bags or bought any clothes or done anything else in preparation for a honeymoon. Each of us had agreed with our fiances that it could be a surprise.

"They are up to something." Char shook her head, giggling.

Irina began whistling at the stove. Slowly, one by one we each turned to stare at Irina's back.

She turned and looked at us, stopping in her tracks, ceasing whistling, "What?"

"You know something." I prodded.

"I know many things." Irina quipped.

"Irina..." Char prompted.

"Miss Charlotte..." Irina responded.

"Oh, she so knows!" Rose laughed, pushing Char toward Irina.

"Spill it, do you know what we are doing for our honeymoons?" Char laughed as she asked.

"Maybe." Irina was not budging as she indicated her lips were sealed and pretended to throw a key over her shoulder.

"Okay, will you just tell us if we are all going to be together in one place?" Liz pushed now.

Iring nodded yes as she said, "I can't tell you anything. Peter would kill me."

All looking at each other we smiled and jumped up and down in place. "That is okay Irina, we would never want you to be in a position that makes you uncomfortable." I mouthed thank you as Char spoke.

So whatever we were doing, we were doing it together, I think I fell a little further in love.

We all ate, Irina insisted on egg white omelette's, with a fruit salad, claiming that we all needed protein to make it through the long day.

Char's mom, Victoria, and Liz's mom all arrived just as we were finished eating. Right behind them, the hair, makeup and nail professionals arrived. The door had no sooner closed when the bell rang again and the florist was looking for the ceremony site. Irina took over and began running the coordination for all the last minute details

Things began moving very quickly, my nails were being done and at the same time the makeup consultant was selecting the right colors and testing samples on me. Rose's hair was being done and Liz was having a last minute alteration on her dress. Char and Victoria were calming down their mom, she had finally begun to cry tears of joy. At least her makeup had not been done yet.

It was like a giant spa day for all of us, being pampered, and treated like queens. We were laughing and teasing like crazy.

Having so much fun just being silly and excited all together that suddenly it was time to get dressed and have pictures taken. Irina helped me with my dress, as Char and Liz had their Moms and Rose had Emmett's Mom. Irina blushed at my intimates, picked specially for Jasper and promised not to tell. I managed, with her help, to get the dress on without ruining it or my makeup and hair. Leading me to the mirror, Irina insisting I keep my eyes closed, excitement set it.

Standing back waiting for her to adjust my dress and tell me to open my eyes, I wondered what Jasper was doing right then, and hoped he would love the dress. I was getting so excited to walk down that aisle and see him, to see his face when he sees me in this dress.

"Okay Bella, ready, open your eyes." Irina patted my back.

I opened my eyes and could hardly believe it was me. It looked like a princess staring back at me. The smile lit up the room, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't wipe it off of my face.

"I am ready." I grinned at Irina as she bit her lip and shook her head slightly, teasing me for my enthusiasm.

Irina helped me to the living room to meet the other brides for pictures.

Liz was the first bride ready and already in the living room when Irina and I walked in.

"Oh Liz, you look stunning." I crossed the room to hug her.

"Bella, oh my, Jasper is going to be so crazy when he sees you."

We giggled holding onto each other, trying not to mess our makeup, dresses or hair. As we stood, giddy, Rose joined us, looking even more like she just walked off a runway than usual.

"WOW! Oh Rose, you look gorgeous, hun."

Rose crossed over to us and we all air kissed and bounced in excitement.

"Oh Bella, I can't believe we are finally getting married." Rose grinned.

Just then Char and Victoria and their Mom walked in all laughing and teasing each other. Char was teasing Victoria about James and Victoria was teasing back that she wouldn't be waiting 20 years for any man to propose.

Irina swatted all of us into a tight group to start the pictures while Victoria went to tell the photographer we were ready.

Char and her Mom took the first couple shots and then Victoria joined them for a few before Mom took a turn sitting out. Liz and her Mom went next, followed by Rose and then her new mother-in-law joined her for a few shots. I went last and took a couple by myself and then all the brides joined in. We took silly shots, some serious ones and a few to mess with the boys.

Before I knew it Irina was announcing it was time to make our way to yard for the ceremony. The excitement and the nerves were all mingling in my stomach.

We took our places, obscured by the arbors and trellises draped in netting and adorned with pink roses.

Victoria took her place at the aisle as the music began. I peeked through the netting to watch James, grin the entire time. Jasper's back was to me, as were the other grooms' they would remain that way until it was their bride walking down. I knew Jasper would not be able to resist peeking to watch Char walk to meet Peter.

Victoria made her way to Peter's side and the music changed to the wedding march we had selected, Pachabel's Canon D. Char stepped out from behind the trellis with her father and all the guests rose to their feet. I could hear Peter's audible gasp as he saw her. I couldn't see any of the grooms now with all the guests on their feet. I listened and waited for Irina to give each of us our cue to begin our way down to our grooms.

Rose was next and she stepped to the start of the aisle to the other side of me with Emmett's brother, waiting for Irina's cue to begin walking. Irina nodded and Rose began her walk down the aisle to meet Emmett. I waited nervously, listening to the oohhs and aaahhhs of the guests as Rose made her way to their future.

It seemed like forever before Irina nodded to me and I stepped out from behind the screens and faced the Altar. Jasper turned to look at me and our eyes met as I linked arms with Sam. I felt every bit of love radiating from him and warmed under his adoration. Sam whispered, "Ready?" and we began the march. Every eye now on me, all I could see, Jasper.

Each step closer to Jasper, to our future, my smile grew. The look in his eyes as I made my way to him, sent shivers down my spine. God, I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.

I reached Jasper and James and watched as Jasper smiled and shook Sam's hand. James nodded to me grinning as Jasper took my hand in his and winked at me, mouthing, "I love you."

We stood, hand in hand, and watched as Liz made her way down the white runner to Tyler. Tyler was beaming as he watched her approach.

Once Liz was in place, we all turned to face the judge and the ceremony was beginning. The judge welcomed everyone and announced the marriages of each couple. Irina took her place, facing us and the congregation and began her poem. I couldn't help but tear up as she recited the love poem. When she finished and took her seat in the front row, the judge talked abut the sanctity of matrimony and the blessing of so many to take part in one ceremony as though it was a symbol that each of us was supporting every other of us in the vows we took today, like it was a pact to help each other thorough the rough times.

I thought it was odd that he spoke about the bad times during nuptials but as he went on, clarifying that marriage was a complete circle, that a circle was all encompassing, including the good to make us happy, the bad to teach us and the everyday mundane to strengthen us, I understood.

He was right, no relationship was perfect, every couple endured hardships, fought to keep it together at times. A lot gave up, like Charlie and Renee. I understood now why so many couples didn't make it, I knew when I shared my vows with Jasper, I would mean every word of it and would strive to make it work forever. I knew now that marriage was not easy, therapy taught me a lot about communicating and how neglecting that could be disastrous. Today, as I said "I do" to Jasper, I was saying "I do" to fighting for us, to putting us first, always, even when children came into the picture.

I felt Jasper tug at my arm as we were supposed to turn to face each other while Char and Peter exchanged their vows. We smiled at each other as we heard them quietly committing to one another and then as Rose and Emmett took their turn before all the attention turned to us.

The judge nodded to Jasper and I was mesmerized, hanging on his every word. My heart soared and my chest ached. The tears welled up and threatened to fall and just when I felt I would let go, his words made me laugh. I absorbed every word as Jasper vowed never to get off the roller coaster, to always take the dips side by side, and raise our hands together in delight at the peak as we faced the plummets together.

Jasper turned his head slightly to James, and reached back with one hand, holding my hands in the other. When he turned around Jasper had a clear glass mason jar in his hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I offer this jar; today, we put all the insecurities inside and seal the lid. I will love you forever and then fall for you all over again. You are my life, my soul, my entire being, please take me as your one true mate."

I laughed and cried at the presence of the jar. Barely registering it when the judge nodded to me and asked me to proceed.

"Jasper, I give you my heart, my soul, everything that is me, I trust you to the ends of time to safeguard them, I put my insecurities into the jar with yours and vow to do my best never to let them rise up again. You are my world, my hero, my savior, from the moment we met you have been saving me, in ways you will never fully know. I would be honored to be your mate."

We continued to gaze into one another's eyes while Liz and Tyler could be faintly heard exchanging vows of their own. The judge announced us all joined and officially wed and as Jasper leaned in to kiss me, I forgot there was anyone else on the planet. Before I knew it, the music had started up and we were marching down the aisle and I was now Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.

FINALLY.

The receiving line was the length of Texas, I swear. I felt like everyone in the state was there and was awed that Jasper knew every single person by name and asked about the children by name. He and Peter were trading looks the entire time while James and Victoria stood next to each other at our sides, trying to hide the fact that they were constantly touching in some way or another.

I felt Jasper stiffen a bit and looked up to see a striking petite woman dressed to kill. I heard her effervescent voice and knew at once who it was.

"Oh Jasper, she is so beautiful and just perfect and oh, I am so happy for you. Bella, I'm Alice, thank you so much for allowing me to come today. I have never ever seen him so happy. You really must be remarkable Bella, I am so happy for you, he is a wonderful man."

Then the little pixie pulled me into a big hug and kissed my cheek and whispered, "His heart has only ever belonged to you." Then she hugged Peter and Char and headed off to the reception.

Jasper just looked at me, stunned, as I looked at him, much the same way.

"That was interesting," I said as Jasper pulled me closer into his side and kissed my forehead.

The receiving line was dwindling down and we were ready to go celebrate. Liz and Tyler were first in the line and as the last guest made their way through Liz and Tyler made their way to Rose and Emmett and the four of them came to Jasper and I. Hugging Tyler and Emmett as Rose and Liz hugged Jasper and each others husbands.

The next thing I knew Peter had lifted me in the air and was spinning me around calling me lil' sis.

There was a champagne toast awaiting us as soon as we reached the pre-dinner cocktail area of the reception.

I laughed hysterically as Mike led the first toast starting out with, "We have a little tradition in our circle when we toast, it goes something like this, 1, 2, 3, Kiss her."

Char had up and I thought she was going to faint at the thought that Mike would share our toast with all her relatives. When he changed to words she visibly relaxed and began laughing with the rest of us. All four grooms bent down to kiss their brides.

The night went on just like that, people clinking glasses and yelling out for the bride and groom to kiss. Each time every couple acquiesced.

Tom's dinner was outstanding, but we all knew it would be, the setting was perfect, the music, top notch. There had been a three piece ensemble that played during the cocktail hour and a mix of romantic love songs that played softly in the background during the dinner. There were two bands and a DJ that played for the dancing part of the evening.

First was a somewhat traditional wedding band that played all of our first songs. Jasper and I were called up first to do the honors of taking the first of the new husband and wife dances. Mike again said a few words.

"Jasper, Bella, your friends got together and decided that the two of you should have the honor of the first dance this evening. Each couple attributes today to the two of you. Peter and Char have shared that it took the two of you to make them see that the obstacles they believed were in their way were nothing more than a challenge they could handle and fight off with the love they have shared for so many years. Tyler and Liz thank you for helping them to see their own priorities more clearly and for the strength to take the right steps. Emmett and Rose thank you both for helping them to get past the details and just close the deal. So, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, for the very fist time as husband and wife, please take the floor."

Taking my hand and leading me to the floor, Jasper smiled and said, "I love you my angel." Beyonce's Halo began to play and Jasper pulled me in close as we twirled around the floor. We sang the words to each other softly

and Jasper whispered into my ear, "You truly do have a halo my angel, I've known it since the moment I first saw you."

"Jasper, you are my saving grace, everything I need and more. You have been since that first night."

We danced, holding each other close until the song ended. Our guests all clapped as we walked off the floor to join our other newlyweds.

Mike called Char and Peter up next, they had chosen George Strait, Cross My Heart, and it was perfect for them. Peter played up the cowboy and as usual had everyone laughing as they took the floor, then all murmurs hushed as we watched the passion that flowed between them. They truly were awe inspiring.

Liz and Tyler went next, they selected Aerosmith's Don't Want to Miss a Thing. They just got lost in one another's eyes through the whole song. It was beyond sweet.

Emmett and Rose went last, they chose Bless this Broken road by Rascal Flatts. Rose was truly so unbelievably beautiful that when they danced, they looked like they belonged in movies, on a big screen. Emmett was so tender and loving with her she almost looked like she had moved beyond the horrible things in her past. I was so proud of her for choosing such a poignant song, full of so much meaning for them.

We all took turn dancing with the bridal party and all the parents. At that point the band took a break and the second band began, a local favorite country band that played all sorts of southern rock, fast pop country hits and really got the place jumping.

All the girls danced together and we were having a fabulous time. The boys were hooting and hollering as we screamed the words to Cindy Lauper's Girls Just Wanna have fun.

Peter, being Peter had them play Kenny Chesney, She Things My Tractor's Sexy. He honestly thought I would behave, today of all days. He was so wrong. I dragged Jasper on the floor and teased the hell out of him dancing while everyone cheered and laughed.

Then I got him back coercing Char to dance for Peter to Def Leopard's Pour some Sugar On It. She was pretty tipsy by that point and she really let him have it.

Liz decided Rose needed a turn and requested You Can Leave Your Hat On, by Joe Cocker. Rose put on quite the show. Even Emmet blushed.

As always with this group, paybacks, well they are a bitch. Liz had to Dance for Tyler to Hot in Here by Nelly. The DJ had to hook that one up. The bands were both laughing and having a great time and encouraged us on. Liz was a trooper and she took her turn and did Tyler proud as both their families watched and grinned. Her mother cheered her on and her father just stood there shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he pretended to glare at Tyler. After the song was done he grabbed Liz's mom and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately for all to see and then winked at Tyler.

The night just got crazier from there. Everyone was having so much fun. Alice even came and danced with the girls and at one point she and Jasper danced together and they were both smiling and laughing, but it was so clear to me that there was nothing there but two old friends. I actually thought Alice and I would probably be pretty good friends if given the chance. She was a little spit fire and hell on wheels, but she also genuinely seemed to care for Jasper and seemed really happy for him. All was cool in my book.

The night was winding down and guests were all leaving. Char and Liz and Tyler all said goodbyes to their parents. Peter to his new in-laws. The eight of us lounged around the bar that was set up by the pool sharing Chaises, while our friends surrounded us. Talking about the day and how absolutely perfect it was we all thanked Char for the wonderful job she did.

Peter took the floor and called for our attention. "Ladies, we have a surprise for you. We know you are all inseparable and since we will all be living far apart after the honeymoon, we thought you'd enjoy making this vacation a group trip. So at 10:00, well, this morning, we will all be piling into the jet and heading to meet our Yacht which we will spend the first week on as we make way to Bora Bora and our individual honeymoon villas sitting atop the ocean. Irina was kind enough to pack for you, Bella, Char you can thank Victoria, Liz your Mom helped out and Rose, well, what can I say, if you are dressed like a stripper the whole trip, blame Emmett."

I just looked up at Jasper as I rested against his chest seated between his legs on the poolside chaise and mouthed, "Thank You."

Char looked around to thank Victoria and we noticed that she and James had disappeared. We all chuckled and began teasing about theirs being the next wedding.

Jasper was first to speak up and excused us saying, "Goodnight all, Mrs. Whitlock and I will see you all in a few hours."

We kissed everyone goodnight and retreated to our bedroom for the first time as husband and wife.

Let me know what you thought. Would you like to see outtakes of the honeymoon? Please visit the OAN Blog for pictures of the yacht and the resort in Bora Bora, talk about a fantasy honeymoon. There are also pics of all the girls dresses. The link is in the profile. Thank you all for all the love and support, Epilogue will post soon.

Yours, in the fandom, TV.


	40. Chapter 40 Epilogue 1, 2, 3

Only At Night

Epilogue

BPOV

"Auntie, Auntie, Auntie, I want to hold the giant Scissors, it's my turn, she already had a chance." The little blond whined, kicking the dirt with the tips of his cowboy boots. He just had to match his daddy today.

"Maggie, how about we give Harry a chance with the scissors? Then you can have a turn holding the ribbon?" Grinning, she expertly handled her niece and nephew.

She really would have been a wonderful mother; all the kids love her and rave about their time with their Auntie Rose.

They all love being together every chance they get. To be honest so do I. We make a lot of trips back and forth. This trip is especially important to all of us.

"Maggie and Siobhan can you each hold the Ribbon on either side of your Dad? Hold it tight girls, so that he can cut it. Harry, you hand Uncle Peter the giant scissors when he is ready, okay buddy?" I stepped in and prepared them for what was about to happen.

"Yes Momma." Harry stood proudly next to his cousins as they held the thick red ribbon high above their heads.

"Good Man, Harrison." Peter ruffled his nephew's hair and smiled at his twin girls on either side of the ceremonial cutting ribbon.

Jasper held Stephanie in his arm and held little Peter's hand while I held Charlie and Little Jasper's hands.

We all stood patiently watching and listening as Tyler concluded his comments memorializing the ground breaking of the addition to the Foundation Shelter erected eight years earlier on the Ranch. I went over the details for the gathering after the ground breaking in my mind, distracted by the anticipation of what was to come when it was over.

Once the ceremony and the luncheon concluded we were all leaving the kids here with Inez and Char's Parents and Auntie Alice to go on a trip to celebrate out tenth wedding anniversaries? I could hardly believe ten years have passed. The time went so quickly. This time James and Victoria were joining us to celebrate their eighth anniversary.

Two years after the big wedding we were all back at the Ranch to celebrate with James and Victoria as they exchanged their own wedding vows. We had just found out that I was expecting our first, Harrison, when they announced the date and was nearly five months pregnant at the wedding.

Emmett Graduated his Master's program and he and Rose moved to California the year after we got married. Emmett has been running the financial end of the foundation ever since. Rose is the VP of regional sales for a Chipset manufacturer and is an amazing success.

Tyler and Liz had already moved to California, Tyler giving up his practice with the firm and helping me run the foundation, handling the bulk of the Foundation's legal work while I concentrated on the client's legal needs with the help of some great interns from Stanford's law school. I've been teaching classes there for a couple years on providing pro bono legal services and victim's rights.

It has been a godsend having Rose and Liz close by. Liz has been such a big help with the kids over the years; she decided to stay home when they moved to California and concentrate on starting a family. Half the time the whole gang is at our house with Liz watching all the kids while I sneak in a bit of work.

The nice thing about the Foundation, even though I work a ton of hours, I can do most of my work from home and when the kids were napping and now while the older ones are at school. I have always felt like a pretty good mom. Jasper is the greatest dad, but I always knew he would be. He is still teaching, and became Department Chair last year and had yet another book published, this time on the History of Abuse in America. It was a great year for us.

Our youngest was born, Stephanie, she completes the motley crew started with Harrison, 8, and followed two years later by Charlie, 6, and then two years after that by little Jasper, 4, and back to back with Peter, 3. I don't think I even stopped nursing little Jasper when I found about the next one. When we learned it was another boy, we just had to name him Peter James, or PJ for short. The boys were all so happy when they found out it this one was a girl. I finally looked at Jasper one day, as she slept in my arms after nursing, and said, "I think things are perfect just the way they are." He smiled, and said, "They have been perfect for the past ten years, darlin'," and a week later he made an appointment to officially end our child bearing years.

I laughed, nudging Jasper, as I watched my two nieces, Maggie and Siobhan, hugging their father's legs and Peter patting his girl's heads. Both of the girls had the most adorable little blond ringlet curls cascading down their backs. They are a year younger than Harrison and he treats them like they are his sisters. I love that the kids all get to spend so much time together even though we live in different states. Peter and Char still officially occupy the guest house and visit all the time; although the girls insist on sleeping in the big house near Harry. We bring the kids out to the ranch as often as possible.

James and Victoria built a house on the Ranch at the same time the original part of the shelter was erected, just shortly after their wedding. James has been running security not only for the Texas shelter but for the foundation and a halfway house in Seattle, my old house. Two years later, when Jasper and I were expecting Charlie, James and Victoria announced they were pregnant. Victoria and I delivered two days apart. Laurent is two days older than our Charlie and he rubs it in all the time like a typical first grader.

The following year Mike moved down to Texas and has been running the shelter. Mike met Tanya, a counselor, and they have been together ever since. Tanya provides counseling on site at the Texas shelter. She is a feisty, sexy redhead with a story of her own and the only woman I have ever seen that keeps Mike both happy and in his place. I asked her one day if they were ever going to get married and her response was, "Why ruin a good thing?" I knew she was perfect for Mike and never questioned their commitment again.

I think one of the biggest surprises to me over the years was the way Alice fit into our lives. She has been a very good friend to Jasper and I and spoils all the kids rotten. She lives this glamorous New York high fashion lifestyle and runs away to Texas or our house in California regularly to escape what she calls the crazy high maintenance models. I think part of her longs to settle down and have a family, but she dates celebrities, actors and models and an occasional professional athlete. My favorite was when she dated one of the New York Jets; he was a foot and a half taller and nearly three times her body weight. Watching him pick her up and throw her into the pool at the ranch one weekend, dressed in her thousand dollar, one of a kind, bikini and Manolo Blahnik heels was one of the funniest things I have ever witnessed. I honestly thought she was going to castrate him on the spot. It took Peter and Jasper to hold her back. This tiny, petite, little sprite and the big, bad, football star actually looked terrified. He had to buy her a Porsche in order to get her to forgive him. She dumped him a month later.

James was thrilled when she finally broke it off, he hated the Jets. He and Emmett went on and on about how Alice could possibly lower her high standards like that.

One day, about a year ago, she called Jasper in tears. He talked to her for an hour and then came out of the office grabbing me, kissing me and said, "I'll be back tomorrow, I have to go help her, she's in trouble. I'll call you from the plane and explain everything." I said, "Go, do whatever she needs, I love you."

Jasper stopped over in Texas and picked up Peter and James and the three of them flew out to New York and packed up Alice's belongings and moved her out of her beloved Apartment overlooking Central Park and threw out the jackass actor that hit her and forced her to lock herself in her bedroom for two days.

She stayed at the ranch for a couple months and eventually moved back to New York once the problem got bored and moved on to some troubled actress. Alice beat herself up that she didn't see it coming. Tanya was able to really help her get through it. I completely trusted her around our children and knew she would never let anything or anyone harm them. She stopped dating pretty boys and really focused on herself the past year and seemed much happier now.

I heard Peter clearing his throat and begin thanking Tyler. Watching as my eldest son handing the giant ceremonial scissors up to his uncle with the familiar grin that mirrored his uncle's. He really looked just like Peter. I listened, smiling, as Peter attributed the foundation to me and the dedication of our family that kept it running.

Instead of cutting the ribbon himself he held Harry up and helped him to make the celebratory cut to the plastic ribbon. A tear rolled down my cheek at the pride on our son's face as I heard Jasper chuckle next to me. Little Jasper and Charlie pulled on my hands, excited, "Look Momma, Harry gets to cut the ribbon."

"I see boys, isn't that exciting?" Jasper leaned over and kissed the top of my head as he proudly watched our children.

The Red Ribbon fluttered to the ground and it felt like a new dawn breaking, new pieces to the chess board were in place and the next part of our lives was at hand. The guests cheered, many of the women that have spent time here in the past eight years were in attendance, some with their new families and some proudly on their own. Each and every one in a better place than when we first met them. For each, happily, their new lives have eclipsed the dark times of their pasts. Ready and able to leave here and live out the twilight of their lives in peace and harmony, thanks to what we have been able to do. I liked to think that, in a way, Edward's death, all the horrible things that Jacob had done, all had allowed the thousand plus people that were helped by the foundation to have a better life, to escape the clutches of their own bloodsuckers.

I traced my fingers over the raised bronze lettering on the plaque that hung next to the door to the shelter's new addition. _Cullen _was the simple reminder of where this all began. It was my tribute to Edward, Jane and Esme for what they went through. I watched as Rachel and Rebecca each took a turn to honor the tribute in their way. I was so honored that they had been active supporters of the foundation over the years.

The luncheon was a wonderful opportunity to catch up with some of our former clients and find out about their lives and meet their families. The kids took advantage of their parents all being occupied and gave Rose and Alice a lesson in managing eleven children. Liz finally felt guilty and sent their three home early with her parents. Kissing them goodbye and assuring them they would call while on their trip.

Laurent and Charlie were engaged in a tree climbing adventure and Jasper Jr. and PJ were happily playing in the sand box. I looked over and saw Stephanie in her third new dress of the day with matching floppy hat and mini sunglasses and Auntie Alice teaching her to pose for pictures. Shaking my head, laughing quietly, I looked across to the pool to see Harry and Maggie and Siobhan playing a board game.

As anxious as I was for adult time, and time away for Jasper and I to spend alone, I was going to miss the children terribly. The festivities winding down, it was nearly time for us to be leaving.

Jasper came walking over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my head, whispering into my ear that he wanted some time alone with the kids before we had to say goodbye to them. Nodding, I excused us from the conversation and we went to collect the children. We settled inside and with our 5 bundles of joy and talked about the day. Jasper told Harry how proud he was of the good job he did with the ceremony and Charlie and Jasper and PJ all agreed, jubilant. Stephanie fell asleep in my arms and we both kissed her head before turning her over to Irina. All the kids hugged and kissed, and promises made to call each day, we said goodbye and met the others at the car.

The kids lined the drive and chased after the car waving as we pulled away. Char, Victoria and I were all just a bit teary eyed watching our little ones out the back window. That is, until Rose let out a string of profanities and grabbed a bottle of tequila from her bag and a stack of disposable shot glasses.

We all just stared open jawed at her. "We are on vacation bitches, get your party panties on and let loose for a change. They'll be fine, trust me. The kids told me they couldn't wait for you all to leave so they could have their sleepover party. Now listen to Auntie Rose and get ready to party."

Rose poured as Emmett passed out shots, when we were all ready we all looked around and said, "1, 2, 3, fuck it," and threw back the shots.

This was going to be fun.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and all the overall love and support that you have so generously sent my way. There are so many people to thank for so many things. It is really hard to believe that it has been a year since I started this story. What a year it has been.

Thanks to OhJasperMyJasper for all the handholding and collaborative talks as we each worked our babies into multi-chapters, sequels, outtakes.

Thanks to RunCaseyRun for allowing me to use her as Mary in this crazy little story and some neat ideas.

Thanks to Idreamofeddy for the inspiration that is Peter the know it all.

Thanks to the rocking core of you that have been consistently reviewing and PMing and pimping and tweeting and, well you get the idea.

For those of you that have been quietly enjoying without sending your thoughts, thanks for reading, I guess since there are still literally thousands of hits per new chapter that you are still out there and sticking with it even if you don't tell me. I would LOVE it if you hit that button this last time and let me know what you thought.

For all my twitter gals you make me giddy every time I see my silly little toast and love, love, love all the attention you have all brought to it.

For Tara, Brook, Tiff, Kelly, Andrea, it so rocked doing 1, 2, 3 fuck it live and in the flesh with you. I so value each of your friendships.

For all my RPing pals, you make me laugh and cry and pound my head on the desk, cool. lex and lynd and shirl and Penn and Chris and Rach and Till and Jess and Nev and SS and MJP and T and lexy and my sweet Bella I love ya all

Thanks for being there, for making me insane, and picking up the pieces and even for causing me heartache, it helped me write this story and grow as an author; you mean so much to me.

Finally, a huge thank you to my husband and kids, even though you will probably never read this, you have put up with so much from me and been supportive in ways no one will ever understand. Thanks for allowing me to spend so much of the time that should have gone to you to indulge my dreams.


	41. The Honeymoon

FGB One Shot

The Honeymoon

We walked hand in hand to our room, me leaning into Jasper, as we slowly ambled down the hall way. Not really in a hurry, content just being together, but wanting him, wanting him to make love me to me as his wife. Jasper stopped us at the door, opened it and smirked at me. I giggled as he lifted me up and carried me across the threshold, kicking the door closed behind us. My arms wrapped around his neck, I kissed him deeply as he held me tight to his chest. As the kiss grew in intensity Jasper slowly began lowering me to my feet. Jasper pulled back from the kiss and just looked down at me, his eyes traveling up and down my body hungrily. The way his eyes darkened as they went, the way his tongue flicked out across his lips made my entire body shudder.

"You are so damn beautiful Mrs. Whitlock," Jasper whispered as his face drew closer to mine again. He kissed my lips gently and began placing gentle kisses across my jaw and down my neck. He kissed across my throat and paid equal attention to the other side of my neck before his lips moved down my shoulder. His hands slowly moved up my arms which he kept at my sides, while his lips kissed and nipped their way to the strap of my dress.

His hand met his lips at the strap and both straps began their trip down my arms under his fingers. His lips content to remain on my shoulder. I felt his arm wrap around my waist reaching up to the low V of my dress and the zipper closure. The zipper came down slowly as his lips traveled back across my shoulder, his tongue licking at my clavicle before the kisses retreated down to my breast. His mouth pushing the fabric down as the gown began sliding against my body. As the dress hit the floor Jasper's mouth found my bare nipple and his tongue circled it lightly as his hands slid down my sides.

Jasper's hands stopped, his mouth sucking my nipple into it, my hands rested on his shoulders. He pulled back, taking my hands in his and once again he inspected my body. It was his turn to shudder. Jasper just stared at the shelf corset panty less garter.

"Holy fuck Bella."

I tried not to giggle as his entire body responded to the sight before him. It was by far the sexiest lingerie I had ever worn, including the fashion show I gave him when we first met. I was so happy to be able to make him respond like that. I crooked my finger to him, licked my lips, stuck my chest out and whispered to him, "Come and get your present Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper cocked his head, licked his lips and slowly stalked his way back to me. The look in his eyes made me so wet that I could feel the moisture between my legs spreading. Jasper stopped right in front of me and his hands began sliding down my sides as he dropped to his knees in front of me. His arms wrapped around my hips and he began kissing up my thighs as his tongue flicked against my skin.

My legs shook and I panted for breath, trying desperately to stay in control. I felt his tongue at the apex of my thighs and a moan escaped my lips. His hands slid over the garters, which he left in place as his tongue swiped my wet slit.

"Oh God, Jasper" I couldn't help myself; it left my lips before I could stop myself.

He responded by smacking my ass and I nearly lost it. Biting my lip, I spread my legs wider for him and was rewarded with his tongue rubbing roughly over my clit. I wasn't sure how long my legs would hold me up they were like noodles already, and he had barely touched me. My hands fisted in his hair, gently pulling at it as his tongue flicked quickly against my clit, teasing at my entrance.

My breathing coming hard and fast, my hips trying to rock against Jasper's face, but he held my hips too tightly against him to allow it. I fought against screaming out for him already as his tongue plunged into me, flicking at my walls.

"Jasper, oh fuck, Jasper baby, my god," I whispered, panting and mewing.

He kept up his flicking motion, circling my walls, his hands cupping my ass squeezing it roughly, almost too hard; the slight pain turned me on as his tongue fucked my pussy. I felt his hands spreading my ass, his fingers running down me as he gripped each cheek, his thumb pushing against my tight puckered hole, circling it.

"Oh, uhhh, oh Jasper..." I moaned out unable to keep quiet.

Jaspers fingers slid against my slit collecting the wetness spreading and running it back, his thumb pushing its way into my ass.

I screamed out, FUCK! and my walls clenched as my body shook through the rippling tide of orgasms that started.

Jasper smirked as he knelt back and stood, kissing me passionately.

"Bella, that stays on." Jasper took my hand and led me to the bed, as his eyes devoured me yet again.

"Whatever you want, Jasper"

"I'm sorry, but when you wear something like that, I can't control myself."

"Jasper, we have the next eighty years for slow and sensual, I wore it because I want you, I wanted to drive you wild tonight."

"Bella, you drive me wild every night."

"Now, up on the bed, on your hands and knees."

I giggled and climbed up on the bed, shaking my ass at him. I felt the sharp sting as his hand came down across my flesh. I bit my lip and braced myself for whatever was to come next.

Jasper walked to the other side of the bed in front of me and stripped out of his clothes, tossing them to the floor while he stared at me, his eyes filled with lust and need. He crawled up the bed toward me on his knees, not stopping until his cock was right in my face. His hands lifting my chin as he brought it to my mouth, tracing my lips with his glistening tip.

My tongue flicked out, licking the pre-cum from his tip, kissing it softly. Jasper pulled my head back by the hair and pressed down on my chin with his thumb, my mouth opening wide as he thrust into me.

I closed my mouth around him and ran my tongue down the length, gently sucking and licking as his hips began rocking into me. Jaspers hands guided my head.

He stopped me before I could bring him to release. "No, that's not how I want it Bella."

He crawled around me not letting go of my hair and entered my quickly from behind, his other hand rubbing my ass as he thrust in and out of me faster and faster, whispering into my ear the entire time. "I love you so much Bella."

We spent the entire rest of the night that way, not making tender sweet wedding night love, but taking each other the way we always have, the way we both needed and craved, the way that defined us, that made us so incredibly passionate toward each other.

In the morning we met the others, just on time to leave for the flight, grabbing muffins and coffee for the ride.

I was sure everyone in the house had heard my screams the night before, but nobody said a word and it seemed no one had had any sleep. We piled into the limo and Rose started pouring Bloody Marys from a pitcher.

I laughed and took one, sipping it slowly, leaning against Jasper for the ride to the airport. We slept most of the flight and I felt fine by the time we landed and drove to the dock to embark on the ship.

The ship was simply magnificent. It was everything the boys could have ever dreamed up. Each couple had their own suite, luxurious was an understatement. It was like being in your own private paradise. We all unpacked and spent some time in our rooms.

Jasper and I decided to go explore the ship awhile before we were set to meet up with the others. We walked hand in hand around the decks, checking out the Main Salon, the dining room, there was a deck boasting a hot tub and a conversation area complete with a fire pit. The craziest thing was the water toy station. The ship was so big that it held what I could only think of as garages for speed boats and jet skis. Jasper was like a kid in a candy store, I knew he couldn't wait to jump on one of the jet skis and take off.

We checked out the on board gym and it rivaled the one Jasper had built at home. I was looking forward to doing yoga with the girls in the big open floor space. I laughed my ass off when I spotted the portable pole on one side and pointed it out to Jasper. He nearly passed out when I suggested dancing for him later on.

Surprisingly, Rose and Emmett were the first two we ran into on the ship exploration. We found them in the disco, Emmett dipping Rose under the disco ball, his lips on her throat, Rose smacking the back of his head.

"Hey, are we interrupting?" Jasper teased.

"No, asshat here thinks he's Casanova all of a sudden, and I still can't even walk straight." Rose laughed.

"Oh my god, ROSE!" I feigned shock, but honestly, it was Rose and Emmett and I think they rivaled us when it came to the bedroom.

Emmett just puffed out his chest as he set Rose back upright on her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist.

The four of us headed to the outdoor dining area to meet the others and arrived just as Peter and Char walked onto the deck. Tyler and Liz followed a few minutes later. We all sat down, the waiters came out with a tray of Bloody Mary's and our salad course.

It reminded of Sunday family dinner, I just sat back and watched and listened, the boys bantering back and forth and the girls mainly ignoring it and carrying on their own post wedding rundown.

Jasper turned and looked at me and squeezed my hand in his on top of the table and kissed my head. "Everything okay Bella?"

"Perfect." I said looking out at our family.

Every meal was the same, one big happy family, laughing and joking and arguing and teasing back and forth.

We decided to just hang out on deck that afternoon, lounging, and swimming. Everyone was still tired from the days before. After lunch we all changed into our swimsuits and met back at the pool deck, we talked and drank and enjoyed the sun. Later the boys took the jet skis out for awhile.

In the evening Emmett treated us to his version on Tone Loc's Wild Thing on the karaoke in the disco. I don't think I ever laughed quite so hard.

When Emmett started stroking himself while singing, "Couldn't get her off my jack she was like static cling But that's what happens when body start slappin' from doin' the wild thing" I thought we'd sink the ship from laughing so hard. Rose turned redder than I had ever seen her and finally just shook her head and danced in front of him, grinding against him.

We danced and drank and each took turns embarrassing ourselves singing. When I heard the first chords of Joe Nichols I jumped up and grabbed Rose, Char and Liz and hit the dance floor.

She said I'm going out with my girlfriends  
Margaritas at the Holiday Inn  
Lord have mercy, my only thought  
Was Tequila makes her clothes fall off

My hips were swaying, my hands grazing down my sides, the only thing I saw, Jasper, smirking, watching me as I kicked my shoes off toward him.

She'll start with kickin' out of her shoes  
Lose an earring in her drink  
Leave her jacket in the bathroom stall  
Drop a contact down the sink

I pulled the earring off and tossed it to him. My sweater jacket followed it. Jasper was laughing as he held out a shot of Patron for me and stuck a lime between his teeth. I danced my way to him and saw the other girls doing the same towards their husbands. I did a grind against Jasper's thigh as my hands slid their way up, under his shirt my tongue licking its way behind the shirt. Jasper wasn't laughing anymore and I could feel his arousal tugging at his jeans when I hooked my leg around his hip and opened my mouth for the shot glass. Mouthing the glass, wrapping my arm around Jasper's neck I tilted my head back swallowing the fiery liquid.

As I made my way back up, opening my lips, dropping the glass into my hand, my eyes locked on Jasper's. His eyes were so dark and filled with hunger, by the time my lips crashed against his for the lime his hands were on my ass, lifting me, wrapping my legs around his waist.

I felt his hands sliding up my back, my tank top rising with them. I could feel Jasper's steps as he walked us, but didn't bother to open my eyes to find out his destination. I didn't realize, or care, where we were headed until hearing the last of the song through the ship's speakers he was setting me down on the edge of the hot tub pulling the shirt over my head.

She don't mean nothing - she's just havin fun  
Tomorrow she'll say oh what have I done  
Her friends will joke about the stuff she lost  
ya tequila makes her clothes fall off  
oh Tequila makes her clothes fall off

My jeans were sliding down over my hips and down my legs. I was left standing against the hot tub in nothing but a thong, Jasper pulling his jeans off in front of me. I had no idea what had become of the others and really, really didn't care.

Jasper's strong arms lifted me and he stepped into the tub with me in his arms, knelt me down on the bench facing the jets, aimed right at my core. His arms wound around me, playing with my breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers and thumbs. My hands reached out for the tubs edge, bracing myself, the water crashing hard against me, Jaspers fingers turning me to a wet noodle. I felt his body against my back, his cock twitching against me.

I heard the words he whispered into my ear, as he slid inside me. "You are so fucking sexy Mrs. Whitlock; I can't keep my hands off of you, or my dick out of you."

"Then don't," I whispered back.

The sensation of the water streaming from the jets, Jasper pounding into me from behind, our playful banter, I came undone entirely too fast, Jasper followed right behind me.

I collapsed back into his chest, he kissed my neck and shoulders and we sat just talking for awhile in the hot water, the jets circulating the water around us. A fire burning in the fireplace on the deck casting an orange and red glow against the ocean and bouncing off the deck. The cooler air, the heat of the water and the fireplace providing just enough warmth to contrast it.

Things seemed to slow down then, the ship seemed to hum and buzz under its engines and the world around us just stood still. There wasn't anyone else but us, just Jasper and Bella, alone at last, together forever.


End file.
